


Happiness - A Different Kind of Maylor Love

by Beatlegirl1968



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Bisexuality, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Gay Sex, Inspired by music from the 1980s, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pop Culture, mtv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 276,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlegirl1968/pseuds/Beatlegirl1968
Summary: Brian May led a simple but somewhat lonely life.  He thought it was enough to own a record store and to dabble in his side interests.  His success in the dating world had hit an all time low and he had thrown in the towel.  Little did he know his life was about to get turned upside down.  When a famous music group is in town for some shows he has an unlikely encounter that not only shifts his future but literally and figuratively rocks his world.Roger Taylor is a bored and burned out rock star looking for something more meaningful in his life than one night stands both on the stage and in his bed.   He meets someone who makes him question his future and his true desires.  Will Roger risk everything to have something deeper than a top 40 single?   Will Roger find what has truly evaded him for ages?  Happiness....This takes place in an alternate universe away from Queen.  I have borrowed some things from their real lives to enhance the story and give it some familiarity.  The story takes places in the 1980's. MTV exists in the way that it did then.  Each chapter title will be a song and I will reference the name of the artist.  Go to YouTube to listen before reading the chapter.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 450
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Billy Idol - Dancing With Myself
> 
> FYI - Brian, Roger, Freddie and Deacy all look like they did around 1982. Yes - we have the full fluff on Deacy's head!
> 
> Please remember in my story that MTV is how it was in the 1980's. It mostly played music videos all day and had nightly specials - concerts, interviews, documentaries and the weekly top video countdown. I am not sticking to timelines so music from any period may crop up. This is fiction so anything goes. Let go of preconceived notions and have some fun. Enjoy!

He always made sure he checked the bathroom and under the back counter before he locked the front door. There was also the back storage room as well the shadowy corner behind the taller record displays. Once he knew no one was hiding anywhere in his store he would breathe a out sigh of relief and flip the locking mechanism on two locks securing the entrance and turn off his small neon sign that glowed 'Open' during business hours. Making sure no one was lurking wasn't entirely about being robbed. He didn't want to be seen doing something in particular.

"Are we good? his employee and best friend asked him as he turned to face him and leaned against the door. Brian nodded. Deacy turned around with a huge smile on his face as he pressed the 'Play' button. The fast paced guitar riff burst out from the speakers situated in each corner of the ceiling of the store. Deacy kicked off his shoes and took off running towards the wide aisle in the center of the store in his socks and slid into place to begin his nightly ritualistic closing time dance. 

On the floors of Tokyo  
A-down in London town's a go go  
A-with the record selection,  
And the mirror's reflection,  
I'm a dancin' with myself

His large fluffy cloud of hair bounced as much as his legs did and he twirled and gyrated in a manic bop to his favorite Billy Idol track. Brian stood in his usual spot and surveyed his best friend's celebratory maneuvers. Despite having two left feet and always feeling the inferior dancer to his mate, Brian generally gave in to his own rhythmical urges and made his own exaggerated dances steps. He could always manage some mean robot moves if his feet truly failed him. But this hyper dance number compelled him to a higher plane of footwork. Deacy had picked a great song tonight. He quickly found himself jutting his body straight up in the air and seemed like he belonged in a mosh pit.

The two men gave each other rabid grins as they sang and danced through the entire song. When the song played out Brian resigned himself to counting the money in the till and Deacy began setting out the items that were on sale the next day. Additional songs continually played from the stereo system as they finished the workday but the selected tracks were lighter and slower. Easing them into the evening hours. 

"I've got some spaghetti that needs eating in my fridge..." Deacy offered to his boss and buddy as he pulled some new releases from a cardboard box and placed them in the record bin.

"Thanks...but I promised to meet someone for a coffee..." Brian responded. Deacy knew what that really meant but he smiled at his friend and nodded understanding.

"Alright...." he said. "Don't be too late...remember it's Record Store Day!" Deacy added some enthusiasm to his last few words and Brian looked up at him with a knowing smile.

"I know Deaks!" he answered. "I'll be here early to set up and open at 8.." Deaks cringed at the early hour they had for this one sale day of the year. Not even Christmas season warranted an 8 a.m. opening but they were in competition with the other stores. All of them were opening at the same time tomorrow and vying for their consumer's money. 

"I'll make it by 7...." Deacy confirmed and sighed. He checked his watch and saw it was nearly 7pm. "I'm off in a few minutes....if I hurry I can make it home in time for that special on MTV.

"What special is that?" Brian asked. He didn't recall seeing anything on the tv listings.

"It's a live broadcast of a concert....tonight it's The Cross..." Brian knew the band name but wasn't a huge fan. This was one show he could miss. 

"Oh! Well enjoy then...see you tomorrow...." Brian answered as he counted the coins in his register. Deacy went to the front door and Brian laid down his pen to follow him. 

"Good night..." Deacy told him as he slipped out the door. Brian watched him walk to his car as he locked the door again. Once he was saw him driving off he returned to finish his count. He thought about the band Deacy mentioned and remembered their last record. It was nothing remarkable and he did like one of the tracks. It had been a while since The Cross had released something new. He was certain there was nothing for them in their Record Store Day inventory. Maybe he would check the record company website to see if they had something coming out soon. It is possible they are promoting it with the concert special. Brian completed his nightly routine and left the store carrying his messenger bag and his thermal coffee cup.

The drive home felt like any other drive home. There was no coffee date with someone and Brian had a tinge of guilt for lying to his friend. He had coffee with someone last week and the blind date had turned sour fast. It finally put him off any further interest in being set up by family or friends. His cousin Mark meant well but the girl he met at the cafe was quite snobbish and rude and he made his excuses to leave not 20 minutes into their date. Brian parked his trusty Karmann Ghia in his reserved spot and made his way to his second story flat. 

After unlocking the door Brian hung his bag and coat on the pegged rack on the entryway wall. He kicked off his shoes into the pile of other footwear and went straight for the shower. The hot water was therapeutic and after washing his voluminous hair, he dried it along with his body. He was thrilled to find a clean pair of socks and pulled them off after donning some joggers and his favorite Elvis Costello t-shirt. A veggie burrito was popped into his microwave and he got settled with a bottle of Snapple as he pulled out his songbook. He had thought of some more words for some lyrics he was writing. Before he could put pen to paper his microwave was calling him. He unwrapped his steamy dinner and used the same ceramic dish he always managed to use every night. The burrito needed to cool off so he carried it to his living room table and set it down along with his drink. He took a quick sip as he picked up his pen and made sure to jot down the words before they left him.

I've got nothing but trouble in my life  
But I feel I've got a lot to give  
Every day I try to build a new world  
But I've had no-one to build it with 

Oh I've been looking for a woman to share my hopes

But I know I ain't a patch on you

And I've been thinking that a woman's God's gift to man

Are you thinking the same way too?

The words felt heavy and not entirely accurate for his current life. He didn't have any trouble in his life except finding someone to share it with. But women were so complicated. It seemed like the more women he dated the worse it got. Not being able to read them. To figure them out. All the nuances and games they liked to play. It was incredibly frustrating and really not worth the trouble any more. Maybe that is the trouble he meant. The trouble in his life was women! 

He had nothing else for his notebook tonight so he closed it and grabbed his television remote. He turned on the power and adjusted the volume. The ritual of channel surfing commenced as he blew on his burrito to cool it and cut a bite off with the edge of his fork as he settled for the tail end of the concert Deacy had mentioned. MTV often showcased live performances on Friday nights. He saw quite a few of them considering he wasn't out on many dates these days. Brian leaned back and took a bite of his food as he watched.

He didn't recognize the song but he recognized the lead singer. His face was constantly splashed across the music papers. Whether it was talk of their recent record or gossip about the singer's love life, he was a regular newsmaker. This guy had been in a previous band and had some success, but his real fame sprouted from this current group. A hit single had eluded them for a while. Brian recalled their last big track being 'Strange Frontier.' Not Brian's favorite but it was okay. The room felt chilly and Brian grabbed his couch throw to cover up as he kept watching. The front man, Roger Taylor, soon announced their final number. It was another song Brian didn't recollect but he preferred it over the previous song. It was not as pop driven and had a rock edge to it. The concert ended with the usual fanfare from the audience and the group taking a bow to a standing ovation. Brian yawned as he slumped down on the couch and glanced at the clock. It was only 9pm. So early for bedtime on a Friday night. So early for someone his age and single. He ignored the bad feelings it gave him to not be out there meeting someone and staying up till dawn. It was better to lose himself in the top ten video hits of the week than to lose himself in a nightclub. He sighed as he pondered whether 'Tears for Fears' had retained their title from last week and whether he would ever meet someone who could make him happy.

\--------------------------

"Look...I've got a splitting headache and I just want to be alone!" Roger whined to his manager as they rode to the hotel in the back of the large black town car. Evan Adams, his personal manager leaned forward and pulled a zippered bag from his briefcase and took a small vial from inside. He popped the lid off and emptied two pills into his hand. He offered them up to his client with an empathetic grin.

"Take these and just try to smile for the cameras...." Roger huffed out a breath and took the pills. Evan handed him a bottle of coca cola to down them and Roger dropped the pills on his tongue and swallowed several large sips of the beverage to wash them down. "There will only be a few press people in the lobby and then you can go up to your room...alright?" Evan pleaded. The limo came to a stop at the entrance and the back door was opened by the conscientious doorman. Roger could already hear the whir of the high speed cameras and steeled himself for the coming onslaught. He took a step out of the vehicle and heard his name.

"Roger Taylor! Roger! Over here! Hey Roger! Look here!" 

He was temporarily blinded by the multitude of flashes emitting from the cameras. Roger quickly donned his Wayfarer black sunglasses and feigned a smile as his photograph was taken 100 times over by the crowd of eager cameramen. 

His head pounded as he made his way through the hotel entrance. Roger was grateful for a revolving door to ward off some of the press. He walked in a circular motion and deposited himself onto the lush carpeting in the darkly lit lobby. Evan was close behind him and spilled out next to him. Roger turned towards his manager. 

"I smiled! Alright? Now give me some peace!" Roger demanded as he quickened his stride to the elevators to avoid being recognized and cornered by an avid fan or stray reporter. He purposely lost Evan in the rush to catch a closing lift door. He slid in and felt relieved as the doors connected and he leaned over to press the button for the 14th floor. Roger retained his sunglasses to nurse his throbbing head and closed his eyes to wait out the ride. He patted his trouser pocket as he arrived on his floor to fish out his room key. Soon enough he was facing the door to suite C and opened it. He flipped the main light switch and tossed his key and wallet onto the end table before the front door had even closed. He was finally alone! It was a comforting feeling. Roger went to the kitchenette and opened the small refrigerator and pulled out a chilled bottle of water. He pressed it to his forehead to numb his pain as he collapsed into an oversized velvet lounge chair. Despite the absolute quiet of his luxury suite, his mind was filled with the intense noise from the concert hall. Every amplifier rang in his memory and so did the screams of the audience and the throbbing beat of drums and bass. The guitar licks almost seemed shrill as he fought his headache. The pain had dulled slightly but was still present.

He didn't want to do this show. He had argued this point to his band and his manager. With no new material it seemed pointless. Their back catalog wouldn't glean that much from a MTV special. It was better served for promoting something new. But he didn't have anything new to offer right now. He was in a writing slump. In fact, his whole life seemed in a slump. Gone were the glory days of the excitement and youthful energy that you had with a fresh band. The mystery of learning new things about and from each other. The drive to make it big and have a number one single and album. The Cross had achieved it. More than once. So that milestone had come and gone. And so had the thrill. It had come and gone as well. Roger recalled his one time desire to spend all his free time with his band mates. To share every experience together and to revel in their success and all it offered. The excesses of parties and women. Drink and drug. All of it! But recently the glamour had faded. The appeal had diminished. All the people at these events looked the same and seemed the same. No one had anything new to offer. He had nothing new to give. 

He had a numb spot on his forehead from the water bottle and felt it had served it's purpose to ease his pain. Roger twisted the cap and took a large drink of the natural spring water. It was refreshing. He continued sipping the beverage and wondered if he might be dehydrated as he quickly finished the bottle. Roger spotted a small trash bin near his front door and carefully aimed and tossed the plastic container. It bounced off the edge of the bin and landed a few feet away. Well - there is one more thing he can't seem to do well anymore. Can't even get the bloody bottle in the bin!

The startling sound of the telephone made Roger jump a little. He considered not answering but knew they would just call back. He grabbed the handset and leaned his head on it.

"Yes?"

"Hey Rog....it's me Clayton..." it was the lead guitarist for their group. Roger groaned inside as he knew what was coming. "There's a party on the 12th floor...." Yeah! He knew it! Another fucking party! "I know you said you weren't up for it...but the reason I called is that I met a guy who works for a physio clinic and he said he can cure a headache with a massage technique...are you interested?" Roger had to admit it sounded appealing. He wasn't interested in being social at all but the prospect of ridding himself of this damn headache and getting some real sleep was too tempting.

"Is he a fan or something? Is he legit?" Roger asked his mate. "I'm not interested in being a star...so as long as it's professional..." he needed to know this was strictly a house call so to speak. Give him a massage and get lost. 

"He's the real deal....I saw his business card and the bartender knows him...says he's seen him around.."

"Alright...make sure Evan gets the information to pay him....give me 15 minutes...need a shower.." Roger responded and hung up the phone. He forced himself from the comfortable chair and discarded his jacket as he began walking to the bathroom. By the time he reached the shower door he was naked. The water heated up fast and was of some relief. He washed away the grime of tonight's concert and the edge of his headache. Roger was soon drying his hair and body off before donning a bathrobe and running his fingers through his shaggy blond tresses. He skipped a combing and returned to the kitchenette to find a real drink as he waited.

Roger got the vodka poured over some mixer and some ice when there was a small knock on his door. He quickly stirred and kept his glass and walked over to answer it. He found a tall slender man of about 30 wearing a black t- shirt over a white blazer and faded denim jeans. Roger instantly liked the look of him. Handsome but not too pretty. A nice head of dark brown hair and warm brown eyes to match. A pleasing smile graced his face.

"Hi! I'm Warren....you're Roger?"

"Yes....come on in...." Roger told him and stepped back to allow him entry. Warren came into the room and Roger closed the door as he casually looked over his guest.

"Clayton said you weren't at the party because you've been battling a headache....and I explained I know some techniques to get rid of them....I work in a clinic that helps manage pain..." 

"Do you now?" Roger remarked coyly as he sipped his tonic. Warren reached over and took hold of his glass and sniffed the contents. 

"I can tell for your starters that vodka isn't going to help..." he commented in a wry manner. Roger knew his drink wasn't a remedy. 

"I know...but I figured if I drank enough of it I wouldn't care how bad my head hurts..." Roger countered back with an arrogant grin. Warren handed him back the glass and Roger downed the contents in one drink.

"So.....can I help you with your pain? Roger Taylor?" Warren asked him with a hint of something more being implied with his offer. Warren was looking right into Roger's blue eyes and gave him the impression his therapeutic skills may go beyond a scalp massage.

"Do your best then..." Roger answered and walked over and flopped down in the velvet arm chair. Warren smiled victoriously as he slipped off his jacket and laid it over the back of a barstool and took a position behind Roger and his seat of choice. Roger leaned back and felt Warren take hold of his head as he began applying pressure to certain areas of his skull. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of a massage.

"Relax your neck...just let your head be supported by my hands..." Warren instructed. Roger purposely let go of any support he was providing and did feel some easing of tension as Warren rolled his head forward and lowered his fingertips to his neck. 

Mmmm...does feel good.." Roger mumbled as he kept his eyes closed and noticed improvement in his overall demeanor.

"Based on what I'm feeling...I think your pain is stress induced....have you been under a lot of pressure lately?" Warren asked him. That was an understatement.

"A bit....yeah..." Roger answered back slowly and found himself leaning forward. Warren gently placed his hands on Roger's shoulders and sighed as he moved them further down.

"Wow! You are all knots!" he remarked as his hands slid down onto Roger's back. "Your shoulders are like rocks!" Warren's hands came off of Roger's body and Roger opened his eyes as he saw Warren walk around the chair and stood in front of him. 

"What?" Roger asked as Warren eyed him.

"Give me your hands...I want to gently stretch out your shoulders and neck..." Warren requested. Roger wasn't sure what he meant but raised his arms up from the arm rests and Warren took hold of both hands. He shifted a little closer to him and began slowly pulling Roger's arms toward him. "Can you feel the pull?" Warren asked as he continued the stretch.

"I do....yeah....I can't feel my shoulders loosening up..." Roger commented as a small smile formed on his lips and his eyes closed again. It was soothing and he noticed his headache pain had lessened. Maybe there was something to this. He would be giving this guy a nice tip at the end. 

"Good....now I'm going to try and loosen up your shoulders some more....just drop your arms back on the arm rests.." Warren instructed. Roger nodded and took his arms back and placed them where indicated. He felt Warren move in closer to his chest and suddenly felt his hands being placed on his shoulders. It felt intimate but he was pleased with the results so far and wasn't going to complain. His shoulders were gently massaged and Roger let out an involuntary sigh as his body shifted in his chair and he slouched down a bit. The massage had become almost hypnotic. His headache was easing and it was such a relief.

"Feels better...headache almost gone..." Roger said out loud as he felt light and relaxed. Warren's hands began moving down from his shoulders and Roger felt them slip onto the small amount of skin bared through the fold of the robe on his chest.

"Want me to make sure you're pain is gone entirely?" Warren asked him as his fingers pressed small circles on Roger's collar bone. Roger nodded agreement. Of course he wanted his headache completely resolved.

"Yeah....of course..." Roger replied quietly. Warren began pushing the robe away from Roger's chest to bare it to him. Roger's eyes flew open and he formed an embarrassed grin on his face as he grabbed Warren's wrists to stop him.

"Sorry! I've only got the robe on..." Roger informed him and looked Warren in the eyes to have him understand he was naked underneath so he couldn't move the robe any further. Warren wore a challenging look and smiled wickedly at his customer. Roger let go of his hands. Warren moved one hand down to Roger's chest again and slid it inside. Roger's eyes grew wide as Warren delicately pinched his nipple.

"I can do something for you to rid you of your headache all together....is that something you might be interest in?" Warren asked him directly with a knowing look in his eyes as he said it. Roger immediately understood what service Warren was offering. It had been a long time since he had done anything sexual with a male. Years actually. He looked over Warren again and appreciated his good looks and skillful hands. Maybe Warren is right. Maybe he can make sure his headache doesn't return tonight. Roger smiled warmly at him and reached down and tugged at the belt of his robe. His robe parted and slid off his chest and waist as it fell down at his sides. The cool air struck Roger's body as he was exposed but it didn't last long as he felt Warren's capable hand run itself from his nipple across his torso. His flat palm made it's way to Roger's cock and he inhaled a deep breath as Warren's capable hand wrapped around him.

\--------------------------- 

When Roger woke the next morning his headache was gone. He did feel much better and smiled to himself as he he slipped on his track suit and trainers. Today might be a good day. Roger found his hotel key and wallet and tucked them in the zippered pocket on his track jacket. He donned his sunglasses and headed down the hallway of his floor to the stairs to use them as a warm up for his workout. He arrived at the gym room on the first floor and peered through the glass window in the door to see how busy it was. To his extreme displeasure he saw an ex girlfriend using one of the treadmills. He knew five minutes of dealing with her and his headache would return for certain. Roger turned and headed to a side exit to go for a jog instead. He took off running from the parking lot and found the sidewalk. After going several blocks he set his pace and began to enjoy the feel of the brisk air and the wind on his face. It was invigorating and he was glad he skipped the hotel workout room for some fresh air. He had moved into an area of smaller businesses and some residential streets so the traffic was lighter. Roger surveyed what the area had offer as he passed by. A bakery caught his sense of smell and he slowed down as he considered stopping for something besides the standard hotel fare for breakfast. The fragrance of fresh bread and something sweet was quite tempting. He found the bakery store front and noticed a small line of people. It was disappointing as he didn't want to stand in line and possibly get recognized. Adjacent to the bakery was a record store. He saw a large banner advertising Record Store Day. 

'Oh yeah..' Roger muttered out loud. He had forgotten this event was today. He couldn't remember the last time he had been able to shop in a record store. Nowadays his only visits were for promotions. Roger stopped and considered visiting the record shop while he waited for the bakery line to dissipate. A few people walked out of the store carrying plastic bags that clearly contained vinyl records. He wanted to see what the store had. He walked to across the parking lot and pulled open the record store door. 

"Welcome to The Inner Groove..." someone announced as he went inside. There were only three other customers browsing so he felt it was safe to stay. He slid his sunglasses up his nose and walked over to the large table displaying the special releases for Record Store Day. He looked over the offerings for the annual record event and was delighted to see a special reissue of David Bowie's Diamond Dogs. He loves that record and tried to recall what shape his current vinyl was in. 

"Can I help you?" someone asked him. Roger looked up to see a young man with a pile of fluffy hair smiling at him. Roger noted his sweet smile and kind green grey eyes. Even more telling was his Depeche Mode t-shirt. 

"Just looking...I might get this.." Roger commented to the man. 

"We've only the one copy...do you want me to hold it at the counter?" the man asked him.

"Yeah..thanks!" Roger responded. He found it kind that he would offer to hold it for him. Roger perused the other selections as the shop worker walked away. He was intrigued by a boxed set of The Kinks and turned the box over to read the contents. 

"Hey Deaks....I saw the tail end of that concert last night.." he heard someone say. "I wasn't overly impressed...." the person commented. Roger was curious if the person was referring to their live show on MTV or some other concert. 

"I like The Cross...what didn't you like?" the young man asked the other person. Roger was tempted to look up to see who was rendering a negative opinion. 

"They were decent live but the material was lacking...there was nothing new...nothing to get you excited about....it just fell flat for me..." the man remarked. "I missed the first half of the concert...was there a new song?" Roger glanced at the fluffy haired man and saw him shaking his head.

"No....just their old stuff...." Roger felt deflated at the negative review his show got. But he wasn't really surprised. It rang true with how he felt about doing the show in general. Their reaction was what he had feared. Roger swallowed his disappointment and decided he was ready to leave. He turned to go to the counter. He felt obligated to get the Bowie record since the guy had offered to hold it for him. He reached the register when he first saw the other person the young guy had been speaking with. The man who had rendered his opinions about the lack of content in the show. The guy was tall and slender and had a massive cascade of brown curly hair surrounding his sharp features. Has was unconventionally cute and had a warmth about him as he smiled at Roger and stood in front of the till.

"Are you ready?" the man asked him in a soft timber. Roger nodded and gestured towards his album that was resting on the counter behind the engaging man.

"Yeah....you are holding that for me..." Roger said at he pointed at the counter. The man turned and grabbed the record and laid it on the counter in front of Roger. 

"Nice choice..." the man commented and began ringing the purchase up as Roger took his credit card from his wallet. Roger noticed his Jimi Hendrix shirt and was impressed. 

"That's 12 pounds 15...." the man told Roger. He handed him his credit card and thought about the comments this guy had made about his concert. He was temped to ask him more about his feelings. It seemed like he had read Roger's mind and expressed all his misgivings. 

"Oh my god! Look! I am so sorry about what I said about your show!" the man suddenly said to Roger. He looked up to see that the man's face made it clear he had recognized him and Roger realized his name was on his credit card. Shit! The poor guy appeared mortified. Roger smiled and shook his head.

"Actually I think your earlier opinion was right on the mark..." he replied. "So don't feel bad about saying what you thought...it was quite refreshing..." Roger informed him. The man blew out a breath of relief and smiled at him. The warmth of that smiled made Roger feel better. Better than he had felt in a while. Almost better than that encounter last night. He smiled back and held out his hand. "I'm Roger Taylor..." he told the man. He was greeted with a kind expression that reflected in the man's soft hazel eyes.

"I'm Brian.....Brian May..."


	2. She Sells Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She Sells Sanctuary by The Cult
> 
> https://youtu.be/ZCOSPtyZAPA

"I really am sorry about my comments about your concert...I didn't mean it.." Brian said again to Roger as they stood and soaked up each other's presence. "I like your band and think you've got some pretty good songs..." Brian began to run out of steam with his apology and Roger knew he needed to say something.

"No apology necessary Brian..." he assured him with a smile. "You like live music?" Roger asked him to steer to the conversation somewhere less stressful. Brian nodded as he smiled in relief at the change of topic.

"I do..." he answered. "I try to see as many concerts as I can...I think sometimes that songs are better live you know?" he said as he tore the credit slip from the machine and handed it to Roger. "It can be so organic and you never know which way the night will take it..." Brian mused to him. Roger found his explanation charming and telling of Brian's understanding of music. He signed the slip and handed it to Brian. 

"Have you ever seen him?" Roger held up his Bowie record and Brian's face showed awe.

"No! Those tickets are impossible to get!" Brian replied and kept his eyes on the Diamond Dogs record for a moment before he returned his eyes back to Roger's. "Have you?" Brian asked him with curiosity. Roger formed a Cheshire cat grin.

"A few times....he's definitely someone who can turn a song on it's ear in a live setting.." Roger revealed to him. Brian was mesmerized by Roger's words and stood there gazing at his face. 

"I bet..." Brian finally spurt out. He felt embarrassed at how long he had been staring at this customer. This rock star. He lowered his eyes and fumbled with credit card slip to try and get a hold of himself. "Is there anything else you need?" he managed to ask him in a measured voice. For some reason Brian hoped he wanted something else but wasn't sure what he wanted it to be. He felt a little confused by what was happening during this conversation. 

"As a matter of fact...there is something else.." Roger answered and Brian's heart leapt at the words. 

"Yes?" Brian responded with anticipation.

"Could I borrow your phone to call for a taxi? It started raining and I've jogged to get here.." Roger pointed at the window near Brian to show the heavy downstream of rain that had begun. Brian's insides deflated quickly at Roger's request. A request to use the phone is not quite what his heart was reaching for. That much he knew.

"Brian can give you a lift!" Deacy said and Roger turned to look at the other man working in the shop. He was grateful for the suggestion.

"I can?" Brian asked his friend and co-worker. Deacy raised his eyebrows at Brian to hint at going along with his suggestion.

"Of course you can....you were getting ready to go to the bank anyway....right?" Deacy said in a calculated manner. Brian suddenly caught on to his friend's prompting and realized this was a chance to keep talking to Roger. Why he wanted to keep talking to him wasn't clear. But he did. 

"I do have to run to the bank....I can take you.....do you live nearby?" Brian asked him with a tinge of fear he would be rejected. Roger's smile widened tremendously.

"I'm at The Ritz!" he informed him. Brian had not planned on going to the bank until after lunch but didn't want to pass up this opportunity so he reached down to grab the bank bag hidden behind a wooden panel. 

"If you can give me a minute...we can go..." Brian answered him and Roger nodded. 

"Great! Thanks!" he replied. Brian walked down to a door marked 'Private' and disappeared inside. Roger turned to smile at his friend for his idea. Deacy was watching him. "Hi! I'm Roger!" he said to Brian's co-worker and reached out his hand.

"I'm Deacy..." he replied and shook his hand. "Big fan!" he remarked with a growing energy. "I happened to like your show last night..." he reminded him and Roger grinned at his enthusiasm.

"I appreciate the loyalty..." Roger commented and admired the man's cloud of fuzzy hair. He wondered if having a massive amount of curls was a requirement to work in this place. 

Brian's heart was racing as he got his wallet from his desk drawer and his car keys. 'Just calm down and play it cool....' he told himself as he shoved his wallet inside his back pocket and went to open the door. He blew out a hearty breath and shook his head to clear it and to make sure his hair looked good. He opened the door and threw on his smile as he went out.

"All set!" he announced and held up his car keys. Roger and Deacy watched him as he walked around the counter and headed for the entrance. Roger began to follow him and turned and waved goodbye to the other man. Deacy watched his friend disappear out of the door with the man he often listened to on records and saw last night on MTV and thought Brian was the luckiest guy in the world. That! Or the biggest idiot!

'I wonder if Brian knows he likes him?' Deacy thought to himself and walked over to watch Brian's car leave the parking lot in the pouring rain.

\--------------------

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Brian found himself saying and instantly regretted it. Roger looked curious and not in the least offended.

"Fire away!" he responded and watched Brian to see what he would be asking.

"I thought you lived in London....so why are you staying at The Ritz?" Brian knew it was none of his business but he found it so odd. Why would you not want the privacy of your own place?

"Two reasons..." Roger quickly responded and Brian was surprised he didn't hesitate with an answer. "Number one - we are doing local shows so there are often parties afterwards and I'd rather leave the mess for a hotel to clean up than have a bunch of people trash my flat...and number two - my now former girlfriend is moving out as we speak..." Brian was silent as he thought about the practicality of his reasons. 

"That makes sense..." he answered and turned on his cassette player in the car to make some noise while he thought of something else for conversation. The pulsing rhythm of The Cult's 'She Sells Sanctuary' filled the small interior of the car. Brian instantly wondered if this was even a band or song Roger liked. "Is this okay?" he asked him and gestured at the cassette.

"Yeah...it's good..." Roger answered and leaned back in the vinyl seat that had some of the residue from the rain on it. "I've not seen one of these cars in ages...." he commented to Brian. "What year is it?" he asked. Brian felt a tinge of pride and smiled at Roger as he eyed the road.

"It's a 69! Only one person...one owner...." he told him with a smug grin.

"69 eh? I thought you had to have two to make a 69?" Roger answered with a strong amount of bravado. Brian's face went pink and then he fought the urge to laugh. He had never considered this and wondered how many times he had missed this joke when it was told to him. Roger only wore a bright smile and then wondered if he had truly embarrassed this guy. He leaned over and patted Brian's arm.

"Don't tell me you've never heard that one before..." Roger said lightly to take away any tension. Brian finally decided to enjoy the ribbing and laughed out loud.

"I think not! Clever though!" he conceded and he and Roger both grinned with amusement. It faded quickly.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..." Roger admitted after a moment of awkward silence. Brian shook his head and smiled again.

"It's okay....I'm nervous for some reason....I don't know why....I guess it's not everyday you meet a rock star..." he confessed. Roger found this man's down to earth nature and honesty so enjoyable. 

"To be honest...it's not everyday that I meet someone as nice as you..." Roger found himself saying out loud. The line felt a touch cliche but he truly meant it. Brian seemed to take it for how it was intended.

"Thanks..." Brian told him sincerely and the warmth between them returned. It held out as Brian pulled into the parking lot for the famed hotel and navigated his way under the portico at the entrance. He rolled to a stop and set his brake as Roger pondered his return to his miserable life.

"Well this is me!" Roger announced and looked at Brian to memorize this kind and cute man. He wanted nothing more than to invite him upstairs to keep him company. In whatever way Brian was comfortable being his company. Roger scanned over the warm hazel eyes and creamy complexion. He savored the way his lush soft curls draped his face and the angular quality of his nose and jawline. He only glanced for a moment at his lovely pink mouth and how it set perfectly with his strong chin. As Brian shifted in his seat Roger took in his long lean legs and wide hips. And to his greatest delight he noticed his delicate graceful fingers as they tapped the steering wheel with nervous energy. "Thanks for the ride Brian...it's been a pleasure meeting you..." Roger told him with complete sincerity.

"It's been a little surreal for me to be honest...thanks for stopping by my store today..." Brian answered and Roger lit up at the news that Brian owned the place.

"It's your shop then?" he asked him with interest. Brian smiled proudly at him.

"Yeah....been in business for six years now..." he stated and Roger was impressed. 

"That's admirable Brian! Good luck!" he told him and realized he had to leave the car before it became obvious he was delaying his departure. He opened his door to the sound of the rain pounding on the portico's small roof. He took one final look at Brian and stepped back into his world. He sighed as he watched the doorman open the entrance for him. Back to reality!

Brian almost forgot to go to the bank when he left the hotel. He was kind of in a daze. Thank god the deposit slip was already completed. He sat in the drive through and replayed the entire encounter with Roger Taylor before the bank attendant interrupted his daydream.

"Your deposit slip is on it's way....have a nice day.." the attendant notified him. He almost jumped at the sound of the intercom and then tried to focus on removing the small canister and extracting his receipt. The ride back to the shop was no better and he hoped he didn't run any lights. The rain began to slow down as he parked and he hurried into the shop to avoid his hair getting too wet. It never occurred to him to get his umbrella. 

"You're back!" Deacy declared as he leaned against the tall counter. He looked ready to hear every detail and Brian considered what he might care to leave out of the telling. Definitely the 69 joke! Brian was happy to see several new customers milling about the store.

"Let me put this slip up before I forget it and I promise you I'll tell you everything..." Brian remarked as he walked back to the office. As soon as he stepped out Deacy was standing on the sales floor but lingered near Brian's usual spot at the cash register.

"So tell me everything!" Deacy insisted as Brian returned to man the counter. Brian repeated the conversation he had with Roger and pointedly omitted the innuendo about his car. When Brian finished Deacy seemed ready to pounce with a question. "You like him...don't you!" Deacy commented once he knew he could speak.

Brian wondered if there was more to his question than an initial impression. "What do you mean by like?" he questioned to his friend.

"You know....do you 'like' him?" Deacy asked again and emphasized the word 'like' with raised brows and finger quotations. Brian realized what he implying. 

"Well he seems to be a nice guy...what are getting at though?...are you asking me if I like him in a gay kind of way?"

"Well what's wrong with that?"

"I don't know Deaks....maybe because I'm not gay?" Brian reminded him.

"You didn't see the way he looked at you then.." Deacy argued. Brian leaned over the counter to get close to his friend.

"Roger Taylor is not gay!" Brian whispered so the customers wouldn't overhear him. Deacy shook his head.

"Well I am and I know when I see a guy checking out another guy..." he informed his friend. Brian decided he wasn't going to continue this conversation and sighed as he moved away from the counter and eyed his co-worker before making himself busy with some price stickers.

"I hate to burst your bubble Deaks...I wasn't checking him out and he wasn't checking me out either...I'm pretty sure we were just having a nice moment as people....sorry to disappoint you.."

"Are you sure you don't like him?" Deacy pressed the issue and quickly knew he had gone too far. Brian got a cross look on his face,

"No!" Brian insisted and turned around to end the discussion and to avoid Deacy seeing any uncertainty in his face. Because Brian wasn't so sure about his answer on the inside.

\---Later that day---

"Sorry....we sold the last one a few hours ago...." Brian informed the caller on his phone and hung up as he surveyed a customer walking towards the counter. Brian was thrilled to see the woman had several items in her arms. Today had been a banner day for sales and he couldn't wait to tally up the final total. He glanced at the clock and saw it was close to 5pm. Only one more hour. Deacy was helping a regular customer find a copy of Pink Floyd's Animals that Brian knew was available on gold vinyl and was somewhere in the back room storage.

"You ready?" Brian asked the woman as she placed her stack of records on the counter. 

"Yes..." the woman responded. Brian began to total her purchases when the telephone rang again. He leaned over and picked up the handset and balanced it on his shoulder and pressed it to his ear.

"The Inner Groove..."

"Can I speak to Brian please?"

"Speaking..."

"Hi! It's me....Roger! From earlier today.." Brian immediately lost his focus and felt torn between ringing up his customer or taking this phone call in the back office. He knew which was more important.

"Oh hi! Look...I've got a customer...can you hang on?" he asked Roger and hoped he understood.

"Sure..." Roger responded. Brian brought a smile to his face that was partly for the paying customer standing in front of him but mostly for the unexpected phone call. He gently laid down the phone and eyed his customer. 

"Let's get you settled and on your way..." Brian said in a friendly manner and quickly totaled the sale. He was thrilled when the lady handed him some notes to pay for it and adeptly issued her change. His heart rate had only increased with each passing moment and he soon took a slow deep breath as the customer walked out the door and he picked up the phone.

"Sorry about that....what can I do for you?" Brian asked him and tried to keep a professional feel to it. He had no idea why he was calling and didn't want to assume any degree of assumed friendship. 

"I was hoping you could do me a favor..." Roger answered and Brian became instantly curious. 

"What kind of favor?" he asked him. 

"I got invited to a show tonight and wondered if you were free to join me?" Roger propositioned. "I know it's last minute but I just found out and there are two tickets...so are you interested?" Brian had to replay the words he just heard so he could actually believe them. Because it was quite unbelievable as he had first heard it. The thought of seeing a show with this cool and somewhat mysterious rock figure was undeniably tempting. He began to say yes and then remembered the questions Deacy had asked him earlier. Was Deacy correct in his observation of their engagement this morning? Was Roger interested in him? 

"Can I ask why you decided to invite me?" Brian carefully measured his words as he didn't want to offend the guy and didn't want to imply something if there was nothing to it. To be honest with himself, he wasn't entirely sure what answer he was looking for, but he needed one.

"I liked what you had to say about live music and to be honest...I've grown tired of seeing shows with someone who is only interested in being seen at the concert or just being seen with me..." The compliment felt good to Brian and a smile erupted on his face. He actually felt a little warmth in his cheeks.

"In that case...I guess my answer is yes..." Brian replied without any further thought.

"Wonderful....can you be ready in one hour?" Roger responded. Brian's eyes darted to the back storage room door and he realized he had to ask Deacy to close by himself tonight if he went to this show. He would also have to tell him why he needed to leave early and face the additional questions that would inevitably be asked. 

"I can! Yes.." Brian answered and began to feel a mixture of panic and excitement.

"I will collect you at your home so you have time to get ready....what's the address?" Roger asked him. Brian's eyes remained glued on the back room door. 

"39 Queen Street..." Brian muttered as his voice began to reflect the nervous excitement building inside him.

"One hour then....." Roger responded and hung up the phone. Brian dropped the phone on it's cradle loudly and noticed a customer staring at him with alarm. He realized how noisy it was.

"Sorry..." he mumbled as he began quick strides to the store room door. "Deaks!" he yelled without too much volume and got close to the door when it opened. His friend came out bearing a look of accomplishment.

"I found it!" he declared and lifted up the copy of the Pink Floyd record as he waved it at the waiting customer. Brian got his attention.

"Deaks! I need a favor! Something's come up and I need to leave right now...would you mind closing for me tonight?" he asked him quickly. 

"What's the matter? Got a hot date with Roger?" Deacy teased and Brian felt frozen at his words. And a little embarrassed. He wondered for a moment if he should tell him a lie. He felt like telling him about the invitation would warrant a long unwanted conversation. His conscience was conflicted. He made a snap decision.

"My mum's car broke down!" Brian told him and felt the pangs of guilt inside him as Deacy's expression changed from taunting to concern. 

"Oh!" Deacy responded. "Well you better get going!" Brian nodded agreement and began walking to the office door to grab his things.

"If you could just close the shop I can do the rest tomorrow morning..." Brian told him as he disappeared in the office and found his wallet and keys. "Thanks Deaks!" he added as he came bursting out of the office. Deacy nodded understanding as he stepped over to ring up his customer.

"Alright..I hope it's nothing too serious with your Mum's car!" he said loudly so Brian would hear him as he dashed out the door. Brian didn't hear him. His mind had already blazed ahead to wondering what he should wear and who they were seeing. It occurred to him as he started his car he hadn't bothered to ask.

\--------------------------

"Thanks for finding me those tickets..." Roger told his manager when he delivered them to his hotel room. Evan eyed him warily as he dropped the envelope on the table. 

"You should be thankful! I had to call in some big favors to get them!" he reminded his client. Roger nodded and smiled.

"I know and I really do appreciate it!" Evan went to leave but turned to face his client. He was curious about something.

"So who is the lucky girl?" he asked Roger with a belief that he must have met someone recently. All he heard about lately was the misery involving Roger's ex. The woman he knew was vacating his flat this very weekend. 

"It's just a friend...someone I recently met..." Roger told him in a dismissive tone. Evan had never heard of Roger taking a friend to a concert and assumed it was a female friend.

"I hope you and your friend...whoever she is...have a good time!" he said and left Roger alone in his room. Roger let go of the irritation in having to answer his manager's question and checked his hair again in the mirror. His eyeliner looked good and he scanned his clothes to make sure they were pristine. He had opted for a white on white ensemble tonight. It seemed fresh and new. Kind of like his feelings about Brian. After grabbing his sunglasses and his other personal effects he made his way to the elevators. Tonight held possibilities and he wanted to leave nothing to chance.

Brian stood in front of his full length mirror and scowled at the image reflecting back at him. He pulled the shirt from his body and tossed it in the growing pile on his bed. This must the be tenth shirt he had tried. But none of them seemed to be right. He glanced at the clock again and felt a sense of panic. Time was running out to make a decision. Apparently wearing a t-shirt wasn't what he wanted. He opened his closet door and began raking the hangers across the pole to scan what remained in his wardrobe. As he eyed the colored shirts he realized he didn't want to take a risk with his clothes not matching. He knew his eye for style wasn't the greatest and often ended up in outfits that Deacy vetoed. With only a few minutes remaining to decide on his clothes he surrendered to playing it safe and pulled a plain white collared shirt from its hanger and laid it on the bed next to his black jeans and white jacket. 'It will just have to do!' he told himself and rushed into his bathroom to fluff his hair and brush his teeth. When he finished he leaned in close to the mirror to examine the pores of his skin and the growing lines that were forming on his face. He certainly wasn't in his 20's anymore and could see the signs. He sighed and ran the deodorant over his pits and then splashed on some aftershave for good measure. After donning clean socks he finished dressing and found the necklace he had chosen when he first got home. A quick once over in the tall mirror showed him he was probably looking as good as was possible. He carried his jacket with him to the front hallway of his flat and dug his out his white trainers. He was relieved to find them clean and tugged them on. Brian was collecting his wallet and keys when he heard the buzzer. Butterflies swelled in his stomach as he shoved his items inside his jacket pockets and did a mental checklist of anything he might have forgotten. For one moment he struggled with the idea of bringing his camera. But he knew more often than not, they weren't permitted. He felt slight disappointment at not being able to get a picture with Roger to remember this by. Brian walked to his intercom.

"I'm on my way!" he announced and released the button and slipped on his jacket. He opened his door and descended the stairs as his excitement grew. He imagined a taxi or limousine waiting for him downstairs and smiled with anticipation as he opened the building door. His mouth dropped open at the site of the mode of transportation that awaited him.

Brian stood in awe as he marveled at seeing a Lamborghini in person. The car door popped up and forward and Roger stepped out to greet him. Brian couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ready for the show?" Roger asked as he enjoyed the expression on Brian's face. Roger enjoyed more than just his face. He soaked in the sight of him in the black skinny jeans Brian had chosen for their night out. They hugged his long legs and thighs and were snug in all the right places. Roger couldn't help but laugh at the top part of Brian's wardrobe. It almost matched his own. It was apparent Brian noticed this as well. He quit staring at the car and glanced at Roger and then looked down at his own clothes.

"Wow! We almost look the same!" Brian remarked as he fidgeted with his white jacket. Roger found his awkwardness charming.

"I'd let you go change if it means that much to you but we're short on time! C'mon....get in!" Roger told him and gestured for Brian to get in the car. Roger slipped back in to the driver's seat and watched Brian's wide graceful gait as he rushed around the front of the car to take the passenger seat. He slid inside and pulled the car door down clumsily and had a nervous smile as the door finally latched.

"I've never been in one of these before..." Brian muttered to him self consciously. Roger shifted the car into drive and checked his mirrors.

"Well...let me show you what it can do then!" Roger answered and slipped out into the traffic. Brian leaned back and gripped the hand rail on the door as Roger began to maneuver the car around the slow moving traffic. Brian felt some uncertainty as he watched Roger adeptly change lanes to move ahead of the other cars. He had no idea if Roger was a competent driver and clenched the hand rail even tighter. 

"I forgot to ask you what concert we were going to..." Brian commented as he tried to make some conversation to take his mind off the increasing speed Roger was attaining behind the wheel. Brian had noticed they weren't heading into the part of London where most shows were held. He was already in the western section of town and had jumped on to the motorway. "Is it not in London?" Brian added to his query. It made sense that if the show was outside the city they would need the extra time to get there. Brian noticed it was only 6:10 pm. 

"No! It's not in London....and who we're seeing is a surprise!" Roger informed him as he depressed his foot pedal even more and veered into the fast lane to make better time. Brian had been fairly aware of what concerts were being held in London that night but now was clueless as to who they were seeing since it was outside the city. His stomach churned with hunger and excitement as he pondered the possibilities. As they sped past the turnoff for Wembley Brian noted they were still headed west and considered it might be a show in Reading or maybe something in Southampton. Roger had the music on low and seemed focused on his driving so Brian didn't ask about turning the radio up. To his surprise he saw Roger take an exit not far from the one Brian used to get to his childhood home.

"Hey! We're near Feltham....that's where I'm from!" Brian announced as Roger drove.

"Good to know..." Roger responded as he turned down a long industrial road and drove in a direction Brian was familiar with. As the large hangars came into view Brian wondered if there was a secret gig somewhere and Roger had been invited. His enthusiasm about tonight grew as Roger slowed down and came up to a large gate at a fenced area. Brian watched as Roger handed something to the gate attendant and drove through. Brian looked around for anything that would clue him in on in what might be happening in this enormous hangar. Roger swung the car into a lined parking place and switched off the engine.

"Is this it?" Brian asked with his excitement on display. Roger was amused at the child like wonder on Brian's face. 

"Almost..." Roger answered and opened their doors. They both stepped out and Brian came around to Roger's side as he followed him to go towards a door on the building. Brian anxiously listened for any sound of music or noise and was bewildered by the silence. Roger opened the door and Brian held his breath as they walked in to find it was empty. Empty? Brian was confused until his eyes scanned the large space and saw the giant wall at the far end was halfway opened and a lear jet stood positioned to exit the building. A man in a pilot's uniform stood at the small set of stairs leading into the small aircraft. 

"We're ready for you Mr. Taylor..." the pilot declared and Roger gestured at Brian to begin walking.

"After you Brian...." Roger said to him. Brian formed a wide smile and gingerly took a few steps towards the aircraft. He couldn't process what was happening. They were boarding a private plane to go somewhere to see a show. It was unbelievable! Roger came up beside him and had a smile of his own.

"Are we really flying somewhere right now?" he asked Roger in disbelief. Roger retained his grin and slid his arm around Brian's back. 

"We are...get ready for the time of your life!"


	3. Life on Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life on Mars by David Bowie
> 
> https://youtu.be/ZZ-Ke2uOH6g

"Where are we going?" Brian asked as he lowered his head to step into the small jet. He eyed the cabin and was impressed with the all white interior. It had a bench style leather couch and three captains chairs that sat opposite. There was a small counter with a mini fridge and microwave. He kept moving since Roger was coming up behind him on the stairs. He stood and his hair almost brushed the ceiling as he quickly took a seat in one of the chairs and watched Roger stand by the counter. He leaned against it as the pilot boarded.

"I'll just be a few minutes and we can take off.." the pilot informed Roger. He got the door to the plane closed and sealed and disappeared into the cockpit and shut the small paneled door. Brian kept his eyes on Roger. He had never got an answer.

"Are you going to tell me?" Brian asked again. Roger reached down and opened the fridge door and pulled out two bottles of beer and walked over to stand in front of Brian. He enjoyed the view as he twisted the cap off one of the bottles and handed it to his guest. Brian accepted it and maintained his curious expression. Roger got the cap off his own bottle and then held it up t make a toast.

"Here is to a night in Paris!" Roger announced and Brian's eyes grew big as Roger brought his beer in to connect with Brian's bottle.

"Paris? Wait! I don't have a passport!" Brian cried and felt somewhat panicked as he eyed the sealed plane door and contemplated having to get off the aircraft. Roger flopped down in the chair next to Brian's and smiled at him.

"It's not a problem Brian.....where we are going...you won't get asked for one...." he assured him. Brian wasn't so confident.

"And where exactly is that?" Brian questioned with doubt as Roger get kept his assured expression. He took a sip of his beer before he answered.

"It's a private airfield outside of the city...we are simply landing and taking a car to the show and then coming straight back....you're not really visiting..." Roger informed him. 

"You're sure about this? Brian asked again. He only had images of policeman and holding rooms in his head. It couldn't be this simple. Could it?

"It's not the first time I've done this...relax!" Roger told him confidently and leaned over and rubbed Brian's arm. Brian finally accepted his statement and took a sip of his beer. It was an expensive A German import and it tasted really good.

"Alright...I'll trust you..." Brian responded and Roger's face showed his relief at hearing this. Brian noticed Roger hadn't removed his hand from his arm. Not that it was a big deal or anything. Between the layers of clothing that separated their skin, it wasn't like he felt his fingers on him. Did he want to feel his fingers on him? Brian's brain was jarred by this unexpected thought and he casually shifted in his chair so that Roger's hand slipped away. 

Their moment was interrupted by the sensation of the plane beginning to move. Brian hurriedly sat his beer in a holder on the small table next to him and scrambled to find the belt for his seat. He dug under his hip for the buckle and pulled it around as he found the latch and brought it over his lap. He got is fastened and noted that Roger hadn't moved. He wasn't securing his own safety belt.

"Aren't you going to fasten your belt?" Brian asked him and Roger glanced down at his own lap. He half shrugged and then handled Brian his beer as he lifted his bottom off the seat and took hold of the belt components. 

"I usually don't bother..." he mumbled as he secured the belt around his stomach and adjusted the strap. He looked up to find Brian's pleased expression. Brian returned his beer to him and then held his own up for another toast. They both felt the plane building speed as they clinked the glass bottles. 

"To playing it safe!" Brian said to him as he grinned and moved his beer to his mouth for a drink. Roger hated those words and hoped they weren't indicative of how this night would go.

The flight time was spent with Brian trying to prod an answer from Roger about who they were going to see. Roger stayed mute on the topic and let Brian blather on with guesses. He was amused by some of the ideas he came up with and even had to work to maintain a neutral expression when the actual act was named. But he wanted it to be a surprise.

"I give up!" Brian finally said and Roger sat in the chair amused at how flustered Brian had become.

"Good! Are you hungry?" Roger asked him. Brian's face showed how hungry he actually was.

"I'm famished to be honest!" he confessed. "I was hoping to grab a pretzel or something at the show..." Roger couldn't believe that Brian was going to opt for a snack from a vendor for his dinner. What kind of host would he be if he only provided candy or popcorn as a meal? Roger undid his belt and walked over to the counter and opened up the fridge. He pulled out a bowl filled with chocolate covered strawberries and grabbed a plate with cheese and savory biscuits. He carried them over and enjoyed the delight on Brian's face as he placed the items on their shared table. "These look marvelous!" Brian commented as he picked up a large strawberry and smiled before he sunk his teeth into it. Roger sat back down and wasn't sure what he had the bigger appetite for. One of those juicy sweet strawberries or a taste of the lips currently savoring one.

Both men were busy eating and didn't say as much as the plane began descending. Roger marveled at how much food Brian tucked away in his lean flat stomach. He had casually grazed over their small feast and was careful about how much he consumed. His manager was constantly reminding him that the camera adds five pounds and every year he gets older the harder it is to keep weight off. Considering how many calories he ingested in alcohol, food came a constant second.

"Please prepare for landing..." the pilot announced on a small speaker at the front of the cabin. Brian wiped his hands on the cloth napkin Roger had got him and secured his seat belt. He glanced over at Roger who felt the pressure to do the same. He took a final sip of his second beer and got his own belt fastened. The plane dipped some more and Brian gripped the arm rests as he sensed they were about to hit the tarmac. He and Roger shared a warm smile as the wheels met the ground and they waited out the landing. The plane soon slowed and began its journey towards a singular hangar about 500 yards away.

"I guess we're here..." Brian said with nervous excitement. Roger unclipped his belt and stood up as he smoothed out his clothing and then looked over at Brian as he got up and mimicked his actions. The plane stopped and the cockpit door opened as the pilot came out and walked straight to the door. He undid the seal and pushed it open. Roger gestured with his hand for Brian to go first.

"After you..." he said and Brian began the walk as he lowered his head in anticipation of the lower ceiling. He was soon stepping out into the crisp dark air and saw a black car waiting nearby. He waited on the concrete and watched Roger step down from the plane. 

"See you in a few hours..." the pilot said to Roger and he nodded as he walked past Brian and headed for the vehicle. Brian went behind him and they were soon in the back seat and the car was speeding down a long strip of road headed towards the lights of the city.

"Are you finally going to tell me who we are seeing?" Brian said in a tone close to whining. He felt immature as he heard himself but had grown frustrated at being kept in the dark. Roger eyed him with a smug grin and slid his hand inside his jacket and pulled out an envelope.

"Close your eyes.." Roger said to him in a hushed voice. It almost gave Brian shivers to hear him speak like this but he complied and drew a large smile on his face as he waited. He heard an odd sound and then felt Roger rub his hand over Brian's upper chest. For a moment he wondered if Roger was trying to make a move on him but his hand slipped away. "Okay..you can open them..." he said and Brian immediately did and looked down to see some type of large triangular cloth sticker attached to his jacket. When he saw the name Bowie he thought he might pass out.

"Oh my god! You're joking!" he shouted in disbelief. His mouth hung open as he watched Roger smiling and rubbing his hand over his own cloth backstage pass.

"I knew you'd like it!" Roger said with great aplomb. Roger was enjoying this triumphant moment.

"Like it? I love it! I can't believe it!" Brian exclaimed and grabbed Roger's arm with his hands in an attempt to convey his gratitude and sheer excitement. Roger's own hand reached over and placed itself on top of Brian's. 

"Well believe it! Because we're almost there!" Roger informed him and considered going in for a kiss. Brian's face was absolutely radiant with joy and Roger resisted the urge to stroke his soft creamy cheek. Brian huffed out an ecstatic breath and leaned back against the leather seat. His thigh moved and brushed up against Roger's. Roger sat still and enjoyed the physical connection as the car slowed. Brian whipped his head around to look out the car window as they approached the venue and Roger took the opportunity to sneak a feel of Brian's luscious long curls. He ran his hand lightly over his soft hair and let one of the curls slide loosely through his fingers. It was everything he imagined. He withdrew his hand as Brian turned back to face him.

"I don't know how to thank you for this!" Brian said to him with gratitude. Roger could think of a few ways but only smiled warmly at Brian's appreciative face.

"It's my pleasure...." he said to him and felt his heart race when Brian suddenly pulled him in for a spontaneous hug. Roger let his arms circle around Brian's slender frame and savored the feel of his long muscular back and the smell of his shampoo and subtle aftershave. Roger knew he needed to end this before he did something premature and foolish. He patted Brian's back and then retreated from their hug. "I think we're here.." he remarked as the car came to a stop. Roger got out and Brian followed. Roger held out his hand to Brian and for a moment Brian felt a little self conscious about taking it. He surveyed the large crowd of people swelling towards the entryway and decided Roger wanted his hand to keep hold of him as they worked their way inside the building. Brian slipped his hand into Roger's and their fingers cupped together as Roger began moving towards the entrance. "Don't let go..." Roger said to him as he turned to look at him. Brian nodded and followed.

Brian did everything he could to memorize this night. The sound of loud music already filled the venue. Apparently the opening act was already on stage. Brian took in the site of the large lettering announcing they were at the Hippodrome and the noticed the smell of cigarettes, perfume and hairspray. Burnt popcorn and melted chocolate also filled his nostrils as they passed by several food stalls. There was the long walk to a secured area where they were admitted to a pre-show party and milled about with people that knew who Roger was and almost ignored Brian. It was okay with him as he was too overwhelmed to engage in meaningful conversation. He stood at Roger's side and listened and learned how people in the upper echelons of celebrity met and mingled. He enjoyed the free drinks and food buffet as several people did their best to hijack Roger's attention. But Brian was pleased to find that Roger's focus was on being with him. It made him feel special despite being anonymous in this crowd. Before long Roger ushered him to follow the others as they were shepherded to VIP seating to watch the show. They found some seats but stood as David's part of the show had started. Brian's excitement bubbled as he saw the long lean frame of the artist strut confidently up to his microphone stand and begin belting out 'Look Back In Anger'. Bowie was wearing a light blue thin lapeled suit and looking every bit the megastar that he is with an amazing pompadour crown of golden hair. Brian stood through the entire show and was mesmerized by every performance. The artistic expression of one of his heroes didn't fail to disappoint and he was profoundly moved to hear so many songs that had carried him through moments in his life. 'Fame' certainly took on new meaning as he stood next to this enigmatic famous man who had brought him to the show. But it was the outstanding delivery of 'Life on Mars' and 'Space Oddity' that did it for Brian. These were the memories of a lifetime.

Roger loved Bowie and had enjoyed every show he had ever seen. But tonight the show he was interested in watching was Brian's reaction to every single minute of the performance. He was subtle about it but kept close tabs on his new friend as he stood with complete adulation all over his face. Roger really did owe his manager a huge favor for this one. He truly had the best seat in the house. This experience was nothing like going to a show with one of those arm candy companions who could care less about the music and was only interested in what you could offer. A night on the town; a moment in the spotlight; meeting other celebrities and a obligatory fuck back at your place so she could brag she had been in your bed. And the few times in your past you had chosen a man as your date; they didn't measure up to the man standing next to him. They had been boys on the prowl with the same basic agenda as the girls. Roger did smile at the memory of the handful of shows he had seen with his good friend Freddie. Now those were the right kind of rock and roll memories. But he had never liked Freddie in a sexual or romantic way. He found him to be a kindred spirit and a soul mate; not a lover or a life partner. But Brian had potential and Roger was curious to see where this night might lead.

So far it was everything both of them had hoped as they stood and applauded, screamed and whistled for an encore and savored the final moments of Bowie's performance. But the show ended and the lights started coming up. The spell was broken and it was time to go. Roger hoped the spell he had cast on Brian still held as they began moving with the VIP crowd to go to the backstage area again. Roger knew from experience that Bowie wouldn't make an appearance so he said some quick goodbyes as he and Brian exited the secured room. Brian couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he clutched the gift bag he received in the VIP area and took a final sip of the complimentary champagne. 

"So what did you think?" Roger asked him as they walked to the exit and found their car. There was great ardor in Brian's review of the show and he didn't let up in his praise for each song as they drove back to the small private airstrip. Roger gave him his full attention and fully enjoyed his refreshing take on the concert. It was so evident that Brian had a keen understanding of music and could express himself so well. His intellect was evident and kept Roger engaged as they arrived at their plane. It was nice to find someone who truly appreciated live music for what it was and Roger couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed a show this much. 

"Sorry for going on so much about the show...I just can't get over how great it was..." Brian rambled as they climbed into the jet and Brian went to sit down in the same chair he had used before. The pilot got the door closed and went into the cockpit as Roger stood at the counter and pulled some tall glasses from the cabinet.

"I love hearing your perspective..." Roger assured him with a deep smile. "I am thrilled you had a good time..." he added as he opened the fridge door. "I've got a little something to cap off our night.." he commented as he pulled out a chilled bottle of champagne and set it on the counter to unwrap the cork. Brian's eyebrows lifted and he got up from his chair and walked over as Roger began pulling on the cork. It released from the bottle and foam gushed from the top as Roger quickly held it over the glasses. 

"This is so nice....thanks Roger..." he said graciously. Roger handed him a full glass and Brian smiled at him as they both held them up for another toast.

"Here's to Bowie and some really good bubbly..." Roger mused and they both stood and looked at each other with admiration as the plane began moving. Brian laughed a little as he quickly moved to take his seat. Roger followed suit but went over to sit on the couch as Brian fumbled with his seat belt and Roger didn't bother. The plane left the ground as they both worked in silence on emptying their glasses. Roger stood up and grabbed the bottle from the tiny sink as he poured some more in his glass. Brian loved the crisp fizzy flavor and eyed the label to see what brand it was as Roger emptied the remains of the bottle in his own glass.

"Have you ever met Bowie?" Brian asked Roger as he resumed his seat on the couch. Roger beamed at Brian.

"I have..." he answered and waited to see Brian's reaction. It was as he hoped. Brian's mouth hung open and he leaned over in his chair to pay closer attention. "I first met him at an awards show about 5 years ago....we both won that night and were in a celebratory mood...so I was introduced backstage and saw him again at the after party....we drank some and did a few lines...it was fun!" he remarked and Brian looked at him with envy and then sipped some more champagne before he spoke. 

"Have you met anyone famous?" Roger asked Brian and was surprised at the look on his face. Brian giggled a little and pointed at Roger.

"I met you didn't I?" he stated and Roger joined in the mild laughter. He wondered for a moment if Brian was a bit tipsy. He had a stupid grin and looked a bit unfocused as he gazed at Roger. 

"You did...and I think I am the better for it..." Roger commented half under his breath.

"What'd you say?" Brian asked as he tried to pay attention. Roger just smiled at him.

"I said you did meet me..." Roger began and stood up from the couch and walked over to stand in front of Brian. Brian was slumped down a bit in the chair and his legs were spread wide as he felt giddy from the show and the champagne. He watched as Roger got up close to him and looked down at him with something resembling adoration in his face. "And I think I might be the better for it..." Roger almost whispered to him. A warmth rushed through Brian as he watched Roger stare at him. A mix of uneasiness and a tingling in his nervous system made Brian shift his body so that he sat up straighter. He cleared his throat and noticed Roger take a step back. He almost appeared disappointed as he made his way back to the couch and took his seat. For some reason Brian felt bad about his reaction and considered moving over to sit next to Roger to make him feel better. Or was it to make himself feel better? He realized he might be a little drunk and a more than a little confused right now.

Roger fell back onto the couch and wanted to groan. He thought he was making it obvious and would get a response from Brian. But nothing happened. Well something happened. It seemed the he had made Brian nervous. Maybe it was too soon to make a move. He had only known him one day and Brian did seem to be on the shy side. He considered what he could do to end the evening a high note and see if he could interest Brian in going to dinner tomorrow night. Roger glanced at his watch and saw it was 12:30 am GMT. He hadn't bothered to adjust his watch since they were only in Paris for a few hours. 

The compulsion to make Roger feel better was taking over Brian's thoughts. After all - he owed him so much right now. He still couldn't believe what had transpired in the past 14 hours and wanted to pinch himself. But he didn't need to. Roger was right there in front of him. Flesh and blood and very real. Brian noticed Roger look at his watch and he seemed to be deep in thought. Brian couldn't help but admire how well fitted his clothes were and he wondered if they had been tailored for him. He had a flawless complexion and even at this late hour had no real hint of a beard. Brian knew he had a dark shadow already forming on his own jaw but was certain Roger must be some level of natural blond since his eyebrows and small sideburns were light in color. He found Roger's features soft and appealing. He understood why girls found him so attractive. Roger was an average height for a male but had a smaller frame. He figured woman probably found that less intimidating. He did. Brian fought the sudden urge to burp but gave in to the urge to sit next to Roger. His stomach fluttered a bit as he stood up and took the few steps to move over onto the couch. Roger gave him a look of encouragement as he turned on the leather couch towards Roger and laid his arm across the back and slid his leg up on the space between them. Brian gave him a broad smile and then had to look away for a moment. Why he suddenly felt shy was beyond him.

When he returned his gaze to Roger their eyes met and Roger suddenly moved towards him and planted his lips against Brian's. Brian froze in astonishment at this unexpected maneuver and the voice of his friend rang in his head. 'I know when I see a guy checking out another guy' shot through his brain. Brian put his hands up to hold Roger back and as Roger's lips slipped away he felt a wave of dread. Deacy had been right! Roger was checking him out! Roger Taylor is gay! Or at least bi-sexual! Shit! He looked at Roger who was clearly trying to read what was going on in Brian's mind. 

"Sorry..." Brian finally muttered to him and Roger's face deflated as he realized he had made a huge mistake. "I'm....I'm not into men..." he told him in a stuttered voice. Roger moved away from Brian and made a space between them. He looked almost distraught as he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his hair and over his face.

"I'm so sorry Brian....I thought..." he said out loud and was flustered as he attempted to find the words he needed right now. "I just...." he began again and stopped. "My mistake...." he declared and avoided looking at Brian.

"It's okay..." Brian told him with a dose of compassion in his voice. He then looked over at Roger and felt some surprise at the fact this rock star had tried to kiss him. Had made a pass at him. Was actually interested in him. He had to admit he was flattered and felt a trace of blush in his cheeks as he considered it. "I'll admit I am actually quite flattered..." he confessed and smiled warmly at Roger. The blond turned and looked at him finally and let out a blustery huff.

"I hope no damage has been done here....because I really do like you and would hope we can at least be friends..." Roger said with complete humility. He looked for an answer as he scanned Brian's tender face. He hoped they could be friends. He needed a friend. Well - he had friends - he just really needed a different kind of friend.

"I think I can manage that..." Brian said with confidence and Roger's face lit up as he heard him. 

"Good....I'm glad..." Roger said with gratitude. Roger made a point to keep some physical distance between them and was relieved when Brian remained sitting on the couch with him. He only got up to get them some more to drink and fished out a few bottles of water. They only spoke about the concert and the people they met backstage as their flight took them home.

When they landed neither was wearing a safety belt and neither of them was ready for the night to end. They both reluctantly exited the plane and walked to the waiting sports car. Roger felt a glow about him despite his rejected kiss and had enjoyed Brian's company all night long. In a moment of appreciation he turned towards Brian.

"Think fast!" he said loudly and quickly and tossed the car keys at Brian. He barely managed to catch them and stood in amazement at Roger's offer.

"Are you telling me I can drive?" Brian asked him astounded. Roger grinned and nodded and walked to the passenger door. Brian had a stupid smile and awkwardly managed the door lock and getting the unusual door opened. He hit the master lock and Roger adeptly slipped in as Brian adjusted the car seat for his long body and worked out how to start the car.

"The key goes there.." Roger instructed and soon Brian turned over the engine and had a look of wonder on his face as he eyed the gear shift and moved them into reverse. Brian soon had them on the road leaving the hangar site and directed towards London. His face remained luminous with joy as he sped up and began to ramble about the night's experiences. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this! I am driving a fucking Lamborghini and taking a rock star home from jetting to a concert in fucking Paris! And I saw David Bowie in Paris! Paris!" Roger had never felt better about showing someone a good time and never felt more happy to have a new friend. He hoped this could turn into something permanent and meaningful in his life. 

"Well you are doing this! So savor it for all it is worth!" Roger responded with glee and turned the sound system up in the car and they both jammed out to The Clash while heading east. Brian was turning down his block when he turned and looked at Roger. This night felt like a dream. There was something dream like about Roger. It wasn't just that he is a rock star. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy and one who had been kind and generous to him. Someone who had wanted him to have some fun and wanted him to see Bowie. This had been so different from any recent outing he had with anybody. Especially any girl. Most girls never went to these lengths to give him a memorable evening. He was lucky if they were interested in splitting the cost of a meal or a movie let alone that they pay for the entire night. Roger had secured VIP concert tickets and a private plane and fed him and given him a night for the ages without asking for anything. Okay - he had wanted a kiss. Was that too much to ask?

As Brian pulled the car up against the curb and stopped he remembered those soft pink lips pressed to his own. The kiss had not been off-putting or offensive and didn't leave him with a bad feeling. It was just unexpected and something he didn't know was part of the plan. The more he thought about it, the more he came to feel that maybe kissing him was just another part of the dream. Not real, not part of his everyday world. His stomach fluttered at the idea and he thought about all his own mixed feelings since he had first laid eyes on Roger. Was there something to what Deacy had said? Was Brian interested in him? For a moment he considered that knowing he was kissing a rock star gave him a viable excuse to experiment. It wasn't like this man was going to tell everyone he knew. It was highly possible he would never see him again. Sure they had talked about being friends but Brian became pragmatic as he set the brake and recognized that Roger had probably been concerned that Brian might tell someone about his advances and that Brian had rejected him. Roger and Brian shared an awkward glance and Brian slid the keys from the ignition and handed then to Roger. Their fingers touched as Roger accepted the keys and Brian's senses were heightened at the feel. He took in Roger's handsome features and almost felt like this man walked around with a soft focus lens on his face. The photographer in him wanted to do just that. Take a soft focus lens and capture what he saw in that moment. His eyes were drawn to Roger's lingering look on Brian's mouth and then Brian lowered his eyes to look at Roger's as well. It was in this moment he made a decision.

I can't believe I'm doing this...." Brian said in a whisper and leaned over and kissed Roger. For only a fraction of a moment was Roger surprised and then he made the most of the moment and kissed back. Something electric went through Brian as their mouths connected perfectly and he pulled back thinking this kiss was pretty damn good! Roger looked into Brian's eyes for an answer as to why he suddenly got what had been rejected earlier. He wasn't sure what he saw. 

"Wait! I thought you said you weren't into men?" Roger asked him in confusion. Brian only smiled and then leaned in to quickly taste his lips one more time.

"I'm not...but I think I might be into you...."


	4. What I Like About You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I Like About You by The Romantics
> 
> https://youtu.be/Rqnw5IfbZOU

Brian couldn't focus on his accounting and tried shake out the distractions filling his head. He sipped his fruit smoothee that he bought at the bakery and returned his eyes to the receipts in front of him. This was important so he tried to let go of the intrusive thoughts and began adding up the figures. He knew the biggest mistake he made was placing a record from The Cross on the store's turntable. But the sound of Roger's voice was keeping him awake. Keeping him company as he did yesterday's sales tally. He scribbled down the results and was quite happy as he looked over the figures. He moved over to his ledger and wrote down everything in the appropriate fields. Out of curiosity he was going to check last year's ledger so see how much of an increase he had for this year's Record Day sales. He smiled widely at his good fortune and thought about his good luck from the day before. Without being aware of it he ran his hand over his chest where the backstage pass had been pressed into his breast by Roger's firm hand. Brian recalled the amazing journey to Paris and back and the incredible performance he witnessed from Bowie. But mostly he reminisced about the adventure of it all and subsequent kisses he shared with Roger. His fingers moved across his lips and he felt self conscious about it as he pulled his hand away and got back to his accounting. He was closing his book when he heard the door get unlocked and saw Deacy coming in the store. They exchanged sleepy smiles as Deacy carried his oversized soda and his messenger bag around the counter.

"Morning..." Deacy said in a cheery voice despite looking half awake. "How are you this fine Sunday?" 

"Alright.....and you?" Brian asked as placed the receipts from yesterday in an envelope.

"Pretty good considering I was out late last night..." Deacy boasted.

"And what were you up to young man?" Brian questioned with amusement. No matter how tired his friend might be he always seemed to be a in a good mood in the morning. It was something Brian envied. He didn't care much for the early hours, even if early for Sunday was 11 am. Deacy wore a proud smile as he sipped his Sprite.

"I might have come straight to work from a bed that was not my own...." he announced and raised his own eyebrows as Brian did the same.

"You're such a slut Deaks!" Brian joked and Deacy scoffed at him.

"I never said I fucked someone!" he argued. Brian purposely played the remorseful card despite it being in jest.

"Sorry!" he replied in a mocking tone. Deacy just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No you're not and besides....at least one of us needs to see some action!" Deacy claimed. Brian's face felt a little warm and his body tingled at the thought of kissing Roger last night. But he wasn't telling his friend a thing. Brian decided to turn his attention to counting the money out for the till as Deacy walked his bag to the back office. He soon returned without his coat and was running his hand over his head to fluff his hair. "Hey! How's your mother's car?" Deacy asked him as he walked over towards the turntable. The record had finished playing.

"It was the sparkplugs!" Brian said quickly as it was the first reasonable thing that came to mind relating to car trouble.

"That's good!" Deacy remarked with relief as he pulled the album from the player and placed it in its sleeve. "The Cross...eh?" he commented and glanced at Brian. Brian pointedly ignored him as he stuffed the excess cash in a bank bag. "I've got a mixed tape I made a few days ago and I wanted you to hear it..." Deacy informed his friend as he slipped the cassette into the player and pressed the 'Play' button.

"It's not more disco is it?" Brian asked with mild annoyance as the music started. He was relieved when the first song playing was the new single from The Stray Cats. He liked the throwback sound of this band. Their homage to the rockabilly genre was fun and fresh. 'Stray Cat Strut' was far from disco and pleased Brian's ears. Deacy began slinking around the store and he practiced his feline like moves as the song played.

"Don't you love that fat bass line?" Deacy shouted to Brian as he organized the shelves and then grabbed the duster and flicked it over the top of the racks. Brian nodded as he checked the supply of register tape and made sure the credit card machine was turned on and working. 

"It's wicked!" Brian commented and Deacy looked satisfied as he wiggled him bum and ran the duster over the small shelf of music books they offered. Brian went to the store room and came back with several sheets of newspaper and some glass spray and cleaned off the front door of the shop. The songs changed and Brian didn't recognize the new one. "Whose this?" he asked loudly as he listened to the funky guitar licks.

"It's new!" Deacy answered with enthusiasm. "It's from Freddie Mercury.." As soon as the singing began Brian recognized the voice. It was definitely him. He had a distinct quality and an amazing range.

"What's it called?" he asked and Deacy grinned mischievously. 

"Cool Cat!" he answered and Brian turned around and smirked at his friend.

"Am I detecting a theme already?" he questioned and Deacy beamed at his quick thinking.

"You might be!" he answered with a devilish grin. "I've named my song mix - Tail of The Tape!" he announced and Brian shook his head and snickered. They carried on listening to Deacy's feline themed song selections and got the store opened by noon. They had short hours on Sunday but business was generally good. Several customers arrived not long after they unlocked the doors and some were inquiring about leftover items from Record Store Day. Since Brian had left early he entrusted Deacy to answer their questions. He was pondering opening up their stock for the coming week's new releases to see what arrived when the telephone rang. Brian instantly thought of the magical phone call he had received yesterday. The one that had set the tone for his crazy night out with his rock star. Wait! His rock star? Brian dismissed the notion and went to answer the phone.

"The Inner Groove..." he said in the phone

"So what's your take on today?" he heard Roger's voice on the line and instantly grinned. "Is this a 'Sunday Bloody Sunday' or is it 'Easy Like Sunday Morning?' " he queried in a cheeky tone. Brian turned around so no one could see the giant smile on his face and the flush of his cheeks.

"Oh...I don't know..." he answered coyly. "I'm spending it with Deacy so I guess that makes it a 'Pleasant Valley Sunday..' " Brian remarked with his own set of cheek and song title referencing a Sunday. Roger laughed in the phone which made Brian extremely happy.

"Good comeback Bri!" Roger responded and Brian noticed that Roger had already begun using a nickname for him. It felt terribly intimate but Brian found he liked it. He liked the familiarity of it. "Though to be honest....I'm just sitting here 'Lazing on A Sunday Afternoon'" Roger remarked and Brian couldn't believe the coincidence of Roger mentioning a Freddie Mercury song when they had just listened to him. Brian laughed out loud.

"That's so odd!" he remarked to Roger. "We were just listening to something by Freddie Mercury!" 

"Here's an even stranger coincidence!" Roger replied. "I happen to be quite good friends with the man!" Brian was instantly impressed and turned to glance over at his friend and co-worker. He wanted to make sure the shop was being covered and that no one was hearing his flirtation on the phone. His co-worker was engaged with a customer.

"Deacy absolutely loves his stuff! Especially the dance tracks!" Brian informed Roger. 

"I'm a bit more rock and roll than Freddie but we have a good time together.." Roger commented. Brian wondered for a moment if Roger and Freddie were or are involved in any way. It was common knowledge Freddie is gay even though he doesn't officially state it. A lot of celebrities were coming out and not caring to hide their preferences any longer. Brian found it exciting and he hoped for everyone to live an honest life. Of course, he wasn't feeling terribly honest at the moment. He had lied to his best friend about his whereabouts last night.

"I hate to end this but I do need to get back to the shop...we've got several customers right now.." Brian said and wished he could talk with him all day. 

"I understand...I just wanted to call and say thank for last night and make sure we are still on for dinner tonight..." Roger answered. There was nothing that was keeping Brian from meeting him for dinner.

"Of course! I had an amazing time last night! I'm available any time after 6!" Brian informed him.

"Alright....I'll pick you up at 7 then....have a pleasant day!" Roger replied and ended the call. Brian beamed at the notion of seeing Roger again and cradled the phone as he turned to see Deacy standing on the other side of the counter watching him with a stern look on his face.

"Oh hey Deaks!" Brian said with feigned innocence. He wasn't sure how much Deacy had overheard.

"So does Miss Sparkplugs have a name?" he asked Brian in a snarky tone.

\------------------------

It was almost an hour before the store emptied and Deacy could interrogate his friend. Brian used that time to come up with a believable tale. He didn't want Deacy knowing about Roger yet because he wasn't entirely sure what to say. Despite loving everything about last night and his anticipation of seeing Roger later for dinner, Brian still wasn't sure what it all meant to him. Nothing like this had ever happened to him and that not only included meeting and hanging out with a rock star. It also included finding himself drawn to another man. So he devised a story about meeting a girl when he stopped for some food after repairing his mother's car. He hated the lie but knew once he figured things out, Deacy would be the first to know.

"Alright....let's hear it!" Deacy announced to Brian after he watched the remaining customer walk out the door. Deacy stood near the counter with his arms crossed in front of him and had a speculative look on his face. Brian sighed quietly and leaned back against the wall behind him.

"When I finished fixing my Mum's car it was late so I stopped for some food at that Thai place we like and I met her there..." Brian began the spinning of his lie and wondered how much information Deacy would want. From experience, he knew it would be a lot.

"So who is she and how exactly did you meet?" Deacy inquired and had a softer look as he listened. Brian had already put some thought into it. 

"We realized we had got each other's food orders by mistake!" Brian claimed with a forced laugh. "I grabbed her tray of food instead of mine and she flagged me down as I walked to a table....so she ended up joining me as we had a laugh about my mistake..." Brian was actually impressed by his own deceit and thought his story was pretty good. By the look on his friends face, he was buying it.

"What a cute story!" Deacy said to him with heart eyes. 

"It is a cute story....isn't it!" Brian agreed. 

"So what's her name then?" 

"Her name is Mary and she works for a bank..." Brian had come up with the name when he was looking at an ad for a new single by The Jesus and Mary Chain. Her occupation came from the bank bag he placed his deposit slip inside of. It all felt nice and specific but terribly generic.

"What's she like?" Brian struggled with these details and decided to go with something that was familiar so it sounded believable. He smiled warmly at Deacy.

"She's really tall and has wavy auburn hair.." he began. He pictured his favorite movie star in his head. "She's really pretty and has a beautiful full mouth and smile..." The smile on Brian's face was genuine as he described Julia Roberts to his co-worker.

"Wow! She almost sounds like your favorite actress! No wonder you were intrigued by her!" Deacy commented as he watched his friend's expression when talking about her. "I know how much you like Julia Roberts!" Brian nodded agreement and laughed a little.

"Yeah....there is a resemblance!" he confirmed and hoped to change the subject.

"So you hit it off with her and are seeing her again tonight?" Deacy asked. Brian nodded and smiled.

"Yeah...she called to make sure we were on and when I was free..." Brian said and knew this part was mostly true. Just the gender was wrong. 

"That's brilliant Bri!" Deacy said with enthusiasm. "It's about time you meet someone who doesn't sound like a disaster.." The store door opened and a new customer came in.

"I know...right?" Brian answered and turned his attention to the customer to stop any further discussion of his dating life. "Welcome to The Inner Groove!"

\--------------------

Brian was grateful his friend didn't bring up the topic much more and was more grateful when the afternoon passed and they were closing up the shop. They were closed on Monday so Brian went ahead and began his closing procedure he had skipped the night before. Once they reached 5 o'clock Brian did his usual walk through the store to ensure no one had lingered and then strolled to the front door to turn over the locks and turn off the sign. Deacy got a broad grin as he kicked off his shoes and shuffled in his socks to the stereo system of the store.

"Are we good?" Deacy asked him as he heard the deadbolt. Brian nodded and Deacy pressed 'play.' The quick short strokes of the guitar filled the room and was soon followed by the telltale claps as 'What I Like About You' by The Romantics erupted in the speakers. Brian instantly began bobbing his head as Deacy commenced with his evening routine of dancing through the few aisles in the shop. Instead of joining in the unbridled release that is Deacy's way, Brian opted to remain at the register and focus on his duties. He had one eye on his count and another on the clock. The song ended and Deacy calmed down as Brian diligently recorded his figures and tried not to think about tonight. After sweeping the floor and attending to the loo, Deacy grabbed his belongings from the back office and approached Brian while drying his hands on a paper towel.

"That's it!" he announced and Brian nodded agreement as he stuffed the excess cash in his bank bag. "Want me to do the bank drop?" Deacy offered. He was excited for his friend's chance at romance and hoped Brian might be too busy the next morning to make it to the bank.

"You don't mind?" Brian asked as he zipped the bag. 

"Not at all!" Deacy replied and held his hand out to accept the deposit. Brian smiled gratefully and dropped the bag in Deacy's fingers. 

"Have fun old man!" Deacy said as he saluted him and disappeared out the front door. Brian took a deep breath as he steeled himself for the drive home and the wait for 7 o'clock.

\----------------------

The butterflies were rampant as Brian flew down the steps of his apartment building and walked out to see a different car from last night. Roger was leaning against the door of a black Mercedes convertible with his arms and legs crossed. 

"Where's the Lamborghini?" Brian asked as he stood right in front of Roger. The blond looked up at him and shrugged.

"They're all rentals to be honest...." he confessed. Roger fought the urge to grab his arms and pull him down for a kiss. He enjoyed the smile that formed on Brian's face though.

"So...anything else that is an illusion?" Brian asked him as Roger stood up and open the door for Brian.

"Stick around and find out!" Roger challenged to him. Brian smirked as he slid in the passenger seat and Roger walked around to get in his side. Brian was securing his seat belt as Roger turned over the engine and quickly took off down the road. "I was going to try and impress you with some high profile restaurant but I figured we could get to know each other better in a quieter setting.." Roger informed Brian as he headed southeast towards the river. Brian was pleased they weren't spending the evening in some trendy place where Roger would be recognized and constantly interrupted. He had experienced a small taste of it backstage last night and preferred having him all to himself.

"That sounds great!" Brian replied and he and Roger shared a warm smile as they neared The Thames. They stopped and picked up some takeaway and ten minutes later Roger was parking the car outside a tall warehouse near the edge of the river. Brian carried the food and followed him as he entered through a large black door. There was a massive industrial lift a few feet inside that Roger opened and gestured for Brian to enter. They ascended two floors and it halted as Roger began to lift the door. It rolled up and revealed an enormous open spaced two story loft. Brian was awestruck by the size of the place. It had a modern feel with its red, black and grey color scheme and metal framework on the walls. It felt industrial with the two story layout and large windows that practically made up the entire back facing wall. Roger stepped out of the lift and took hold of Brian's hand as he led him inside.

"Is this where you live?" Brian asked with complete wonder in his voice. His eyes darted all around the open space and took in the comfortable seating and lavish dining set. He eyed the kitchen with a long island and a baby grand piano in the corner. He marveled at a bar with red leather stools that set inside a glassed encased room looking out over the waterfront. He could also see a blue tiled outdoor patio and a view of the river below. "Is this also an illusion?" Brian added as it seemed like these kind of places didn't exist in real life.

"This is my home....and no.. it is not an illusion...though sometimes the life I've led here feels like one..." Roger answered as they both stood and took in the entire dwelling. "I thought we could just relax and hang out..." Roger placed his car keys in a bowl near the door and began walking around the living space towards the bar. "Would you like some wine?" Brian only nodded as his mouth remained open in disbelief.

"Sure..." he finally said and began to move his feet. He watched Roger pull glasses and a chilled bottle of wine from behind the bar and then poured them both a glass. He gestured towards the dining table and Brian walked over and got the food containers open as Roger grabbed some plates and forks from the kitchen. They were soon seated and eating and drinking a whole bottle of wine. It was oddly quiet as Brian continued to eye his surroundings and Roger did his usual maneuvering of food on his plate to make it appear he ate more than he did. He expertly shifted the food about his plate but did end up giving in and savored every bite of a chicken egg roll. He took the last few bites as he enjoyed watching Brian clean his plate.

"These eggrolls are really good.." Brian commented as he picked up his own and took a bite from the end. Roger enjoyed watching Brian hold the eggroll in his mouth as he bit off a piece. His mind drifted to ideas of other things Brian might hold in his mouth and smiled heavily at the thought as Brian sat and made crunchy noises as he chewed.

"Yes they are!" Roger agreed and Brian returned the smile as he finished his bite and swallowed. Brian ate a few more servings of food from the containers and Roger got them some more wine as they chatted about their favorite foods and drinks. When they finished, they carried everything to the kitchen and Roger placed the remaining food inside the refrigerator as Brian rinsed the dishes. As he finished Roger pulled a large container of ice cream from his freezer and pulled the lid off as Brian dried his hands. "Want some dessert?" he asked Brian as he turned to face him.

"What flavor is it?" Brian asked. He was kind of picky about his ice cream.

"It's new....it's called Vanilla Cherry Paradise..." Roger informed him. Brian had never tasted cherry flavored ice cream and wasn't sure he'd like it.

"I'm not sure I'd like it..." Brian remarked and Roger got a daring expression on his face.

"Well try just a little and see what you think.." he suggested. Brian shrugged indifferently.

"Okay..." he agreed. Brian assumed Roger would get a spoon but went wide eyed when Roger stuck his finger in the container and pulled it out with a sampling of the ice cream on it.

"Here you go!" he declared and stuck his finger in front of Brian's mouth. He had to admit that he found Roger's moves quite cunning and decided to give in and play along. They hadn't kissed again but he instinctively felt this was something Roger was doing to get them to that point. It didn't go un-noticed to Brian that Roger had kept his wine glass filled and wanted him relaxed and feeling good tonight. So Brian opened his mouth and slowly moved to take Roger's finger inside. As he got close he could see a shift in Roger's expression and felt he saw his eyes get a little darker. He closed his own eyes and placed his lips around Roger's finger and then closed his mouth around it. He slowly pulled off Roger's finger and used his tongue to make sure he got all the ice cream as his lips separated from Roger's rigid digit. Brian became so focused on the flirtation that he forgot to really register the flavor of the ice cream.

"Mmmmm" he moaned and immediately open his eyes and looked into Roger's. That desire was still there and it stirred something inside of Brian. "That is tasty..." Brian commented as they both kept staring into each other's eyes.

"So you like the taste?" Roger asked him in a low voice. Brian nodded as Roger leaned closer and pressed his lips to Brian's. "Just need to taste it myself.." Roger mumbled in between a few short soft kisses that left Brian smiling. "There was some on your lips..." he explained. They finally parted and continued their eye dance.

"Was there?" Brian asked with some disbelief but didn't really care. He couldn't deny the chemistry between them and how good his mouth felt and how good Roger's was. This man could deliver so much with little effort. 

"Want to get comfortable and enjoy some music?" Roger asked him as he licked his lips and then ran his teeth over his bottom lip.

"Okay..." Brian answered. Roger turned and quickly got the ice cream back in the freezer as Brian walked over to the large sectional. The plush seating was comfortable and Brian sat in the center of the couch as Roger joined him on Brian's right side. He picked up a remote control and turned on a stereo system.

"I've got one of those new CD players....tell me which one you want?" Roger asked as he showed Brian the remote control. "There's Yaz, Duran Duran, INXS, Foreigner or The Jam..." he offered. Brian knew about the CD players that housed up to 5 discs at a time but couldn't quite afford one yet. It also involved replacing his entire music catalogue with Compact Discs and he wasn't ready to spend the money. He recently had begun selling CD's in his store and had one area set aside for this growing medium. The music choices Roger offered were appealing but Brian knew what he wanted.

"How about some INXS to start?" Brian suggested. Roger smiled and pressed a button and set the remote down as a lush sound filled the loft and Brian savored the sexy tone of 'The One Thing' . He shared an contented expression with Roger as they sat and listened to the song. "Shabooh Shoobah!" Brian remarked to his new friend and Roger looked peculiar for a moment. Brian figured he didn't know what he meant. "It's the name of the album.." Brian told him and Roger registered understanding.

"Oh yeah..." Roger commented and shifted a little closer to Brian as he leaned back and put his arm across the back of the couch. He slowly slid it to where it was behind Brian. 

"It's my job to know these things...you know...what album a song is from.." Brian explained to Roger. "For instance....I know that your biggest hit song so far...'Power To Love' was on 'Mad, Bad and Dangerous To Know'...but I think 'Old Men' was the best track.." Roger's eyebrow raised upon hearing this.

"So you really are a fan?" Roger remarked and Brian warmed a bit as he nodded at him.

"I am....I'm just honest about what I like..." Brian answered. Roger liked him even better than he did before and couldn't believe he had met him. Brian took the trouble to really listen to the entire record and not just offer up an opinion based on their singles collection. Brian wouldn't just give the staple answer about loving all his records that most people did who wanted to be with him. 

"I like that about you..." Roger informed him as he pressed his arm around Brian's shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. Brian felt Roger's fingers mold around his arm and liked the warmth between them. If they were going to do any more kissing - well - it was nice that it was somewhere without any witnesses and somewhere without a time constraint; unlike the lear jet last night. 

"What else do you like about me?" Brian brazenly asked and Roger grew eager at Brian's apparent acceptance of what was becoming inevitable as they sat in close quarters on the suede cushions. So Roger leaned a little closer and moved his free hand over to rest on Brian's long lean thigh.

"Where do I even begin?" Roger answered with a sense of playfulness. Brian almost giggled at the overt flirtation and without thinking turned his head a little more and closed the gap between their faces. His eyes looked down at Roger's mouth and he realized that this man's lips were probably the best pair of lips he had ever had a kiss with. They were so damn soft and supple in all the right places. It was definitely something he liked about Roger. They both could feel each other's breath on their faces as they sat sharing an intimate gaze. 

"For me....I think I can start with those lips.." Brian said to him and was shocked as the words slipped out of his mouth. Roger instantly grinned and pressed his lips to Brian's with a tenderness than hid his desire to be more aggressive. Brian accepted his action and returned the kiss as their mouths molded together and Roger carefully pulled Brian closer by using the arm he had wrapped around his shoulders. A light moan escaped Brian and Roger felt his own reaction to it as his jeans tightened across his crotch. 

Their kissing deepened slowly but Roger stopped holding back and adeptly offered his tongue as Brian parted his lips and accepted his invitation for something heavier. As their tongues touched inside Brian's mouth he felt an instant swell in his groin and tried to reconcile that he was getting hard because he was kissing a guy. Roger was not only his first male kiss but was fast becoming his first male response erection. It held a certain amount of power and intrigue for him as he let go and participated fully in the intensifying kissing between them. 

Roger had to breathe as his chest was feeling challenged by the increased respirations and the sheer excitement of what he felt when he was with this man. He slowly pulled away from Brian to catch his breath. "I will definitely add kissing you to my list...." Roger informed Brian once he had a few moments of rest. Brian actually blushed a little at his words and ran his hand up to hold his own throat. He felt a little warm and grew even warmer when Roger slowly slid the hand on his thigh up his hip and onto his chest and used it to gently push Brian back against the cushions.

Brian fell back and slid down a little as Roger moved closer and resumed the connection of their mouths and tongues. He moved the hand on his throat away so he could wrap it around Roger's shoulder. As their kissing escalated Brian began moving his hand up to the back of Roger's head and slipped his fingers into the shaggy blond hair. They were both feeling their erections intensify as their mouths and hands worked each other over.

"You taste so good.." Roger remarked to him in a breathy whisper. Before Brian could respond he felt Roger move his mouth away and place his lips on Brian's chin and then jaw. He began kissing his way down until he reached the bend of Brian's neck and began deeply kissing and licking and sucking in the curved area. Brian turned his head to give him more room and rolled his eyes back at the feel of Roger's skillful mouth on his throat. Several small moans left Brian's mouth and Roger slid his hand down to tug at the shirt tucked neatly into Brian's tight jeans. For some reason this set off something inside Brian. It felt good - so good to be kissed but he knew that letting Roger get under his clothes was shifting things into new territory.

"Wait!" Brian said and Roger's hand froze at his waistband.

"What is it?" Roger asked him with a fraction of concern. Brian felt self conscious and gently reached down and pulled Roger's hand from his stomach. 

"I told you I'm not into men....and that means I have never done anything with a another guy before..." Brian explained in a quiet voice. He kept his eyes on Roger's face as he wanted him to see what this meant to him. Roger absorbed the reminder that Brian was basically a virgin in the sense of being bi.

"Okay..." Roger said to acknowledge his words. "So tell me what you are feeling right now...what's your concerns..." Roger asked and watched Brian carefully for answers.

"I guess I'm not sure if I want to....you know..." Brian said in a quieter voice than before. Roger found his innocence partly amusing and partly a challenge. He really liked this man and wanted more than anything to make love to him. It already felt more meaningful than just sex and for that reason alone Roger didn't want to fuck this up.

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with....I want you to know that.." Roger said earnestly. "I know you've never done this before so we can take our time and see where it leads..." Roger assured him. Brian did feel better hearing Roger's understanding and acceptance.

"Thanks...that means a lot.." Brian told him gratefully. Roger smiled at him and reached over and brushed some of Brian's curls away from his soft cheek.

They abandoned their make out session and finished listening to the INXS album. Brian felt it was time to say goodnight since staying any longer might prove awkward. He and Roger left the flat and were somewhat quiet on the drive back to Brian's. As Roger pulled up in front of his building Brian reached over and placed a tender kiss on Roger's lips. 

"Thanks for a lovely evening..." Brian told him as they shared a few more quick kisses. 

"I hope it's not the last...." Roger commented and truly hoped it wasn't. "I've got a show tomorrow night and have to do some promotion beforehand so I won't have any time then...but can I see you on Tuesday?" Roger asked him with hope in his heart.

"Yes...give me a call..." Brian answered and Roger felt relief to know they had another date.

"Alright....talk to you soon..." Roger replied and they shared another kiss before Brian moved away and opened his car door. They shared a warm smile as he slid out and headed for his building door. Roger watched him go inside and left once he was certain he was safe. He took off into the night and could only think of how it would feel to get Brian in his arms and in his bed.

Brian remembered every moment and every kiss as he got ready to wind down for the night. He changed into some house clothes and got a glass of water as he dropped down on his couch and watched the beginnings of the late night video programming on MTV. With the newfound knowledge that he had found a guy that stirred something inside him he began watching each video intently and examining the male band members and solo singers as they appeared on the screen. He tried to see if any other guys did much for him. It was mostly disappointing. A few hours passed as he forgot about the time and focused on his experiment. Just as he was about to throw in the towel and switch off the tv he was delighted to find the new video now playing was none other than The Cross. It was their live performance of 'Feel The Force.' As Brian watched Roger standing on the stage in tight black leather trousers and a form fitting pirate skull sleeveless shirt he understood why this man was different. There was something inherently sensual about Roger. The raspy quality of his singing voice that contradicted his softer timber when he spoke. The soft edges of his profile and those dazzling and hypnotic blue eyes. The way he moved his body as he loosely handled the black guitar slung around his neck.

Brian sat spellbound and almost didn't notice when he slid his hand inside his joggers and felt there might be more to what he wanted from Roger Taylor than just a kiss.


	5. Future Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Management by Roger Taylor
> 
> https://youtu.be/I_TQex3hK3o

All Roger could think about was making Brian his. He sped down the quiet street as he thought about how innocent and beautiful Brian looked as he laid with his eyes closed and his head rolled back on the sofa. The scent of him as Roger had placed purposeful kisses against his long luscious throat and inhaled his freshly shampooed hair. How lean and angular his body felt as Roger made efforts to get closer to him. The sound of Brian's heavy breaths and struggle with newfound desire. Roger meant it when he said he would never ask Brian to do anything he didn't want to. But the thought of doing all the things that were in question with this captivating man made Roger's cock stir. It also made his heart pump a little faster. And something within Roger opened up. Something he had not been able to tap into for a while became available to him again.

By the time Roger arrived home he already had a few lyrics in his head and a melody was shaping itself underneath the words. He smiled and felt enthralled with finally getting some inspiration for a new song. He switched off his stereo to avoid any distraction as he thought through the words and felt his pulse quicken with excitement.

'You don't need nobody else but me...'

He repeated the line to himself as he parked his car and slid out and hurried through his front door. He was in the lift and in his apartment in quick measure as he went straight upstairs and grabbed some paper to jot down his ideas. With several lines completed Roger laid down the paper and grabbed his guitar from its perch and began fleshing out the melody. Roger considered the lyrics he had so far and realized it was a plea to Brian to give him a chance. To try something new. To take a risk. Yes - Brian had said he had never done anything with a man before. He understood the hesitation. But Roger knew that Brian would never have agreed to see him a second time; let alone a third; if he wasn't open to the possibility of being with him.

I'm gonna invite you to try my machines  
Program an offer you just can't refuse  
I'm gonna invite you to share all my dreams  
You've nothing to lose  
Recycle your thoughts  
I'll rewire your mind  
I'll punch in some new points of view  
To make sure you find  
You've got nothing to lose

Roger rested the guitar in his lap as he looked across the room at his bed and pictured himself hovering over Brian on the mattress. He imagined Brian's long limbs and torso splayed underneath him and his face filled with desire and anticipation as Roger ran his tongue across his nipples and stroked his cock with his adept grip. He envisioned how gorgeous that man would look with his large mass of curls fanned out from his head and rife for caressing. 

New words filled his head and Roger reached for his paper again as he focused on completing the words to his musical flirtation with his new obsession. He lost all track of time as he moved to his home recording equipment and began to shape a demo to show the band. Roger made use of his electronic drums, bass and electric guitar and finally laid down the vocal track late in the night. After playing it back to make sure it sounded presentable he inserted the cassette in its case and laid it on his nightstand as he stripped off his clothes and spread out across the bed. He laid there and pondered whether his band would like the song and how Brian would react to his musical seduction.

\----------------

It was a nice day out so Brian opted to walk to his friend's place for lunch. He slung his bag over his shoulder and took off on foot to stroll the four blocks. Brian tucked his billowy curls behind his ears and placed his foam earphones over his head and switched on his Walkman. He had selected a mix tape Deacy made for him months ago. It was a nice blend of medium paced songs suitable for walking. 'Walk Like An Englishman' was his friend's humorous take on the song title 'Walk Like An Egyptian.' Brian took in the daytime scenes of his neighborhood and enjoyed the light breeze and partly cloudy skies. He was soon knocking on the door to the tiny flat of his co-worker.

"Hey!" Deacy greeted him as he flung his door open. "The pizza's already here.." he announced as he disappeared back into his flat and Brian followed. He tossed his bag and Walkman on the sofa and followed his friend to his small chrome and formica dining set. The pizza box was waiting for them as he took a seat and Deacy handed him a glass of iced tea. Brian propped open the box and they both grabbed a slice and began eating. The television was tuned to MTV and was being used as a musical accompaniment to their afternoon.

"So come on then....tell me how things went with Mary last night.." Deacy wasted no time with his interrogation and was keen to know how his friend had fared on his date. Brian knew this would happen and had struggled about whether to come clean. Since he agreed to see Roger tomorrow night, it was clear this wasn't a one time event and if he continued with this venture then Deacy would find out anyway. And after last night, Brian had some really complicated questions he needed help answering.

About Mary..." Brian answered and steeled himself for spilling the truth. "I need to apologize to you because Mary is a lie...." Brian confessed to his friend. Deacy's face showed a startled expression but then shifted to one of compassion. 

"I'm on to you Brian..." Deacy responded calmly. "I know this isn't the first time you've said you were meeting someone for a date and you were lying..." he explained. "I'm pretty sure you've just gone home...right?" his caring friend asked next. Brian felt awful that Deacy knew he had lied more than once about dating. It had not been done with malice. He just didn't want to admit how bad things were.

"You are right about the other times I said I had a date..." Brian admitted in a regretful tone. "I did say I was meeting someone and I wasn't... I just went home...but I did actually meet someone and I was seeing them the past two nights.." Brian explained. "It just wasn't someone named Mary...." Deacy's expression grew quite curious.

"Well if you really met someone that's marvelous!" he exclaimed. "But why didn't you just tell me who they really are?" Deacy felt a little let down that Brian couldn't trust him with the truth. When Deacy pondered who Brian could have met only one named popped in his head. "Wait a minute!" Deacy stated with increasing clarity. "Are you saying you were out with Roger Taylor?" A slight blush spread across Brian's face and he felt warm all over. Partly from embarrassment and partly from how he felt when he thought about Roger.

"Yes..." Brian admitted quietly with a nod and Deacy dropped his pizza slice and pressed his hands to his cheeks in surprise.

"Oh my god!" Deacy shrieked and plastered a massive grin on his face. "You're fucking a rock star!" Brian threw his hands up in protest.

"No!" he shouted back. "I am not fucking him!" Brian argued to Deacy and shook his head emphatically. Deacy's elation deflated quickly and his shoulders dropped as he slumped his arms in his lap.

"So you really are just friends then?" Deacy asked with disappointment. He was certain he saw something between them. A palpable chemistry. He was confident Roger was checking Brian out. Brian wasn't quite sure how to respond. He lowered his eyes from his mate and sighed lightly.

"Not entirely...." Brian finally responded. Deacy was now confused and for a moment wondered if things had gone badly last night and they weren't planning on seeing each other any longer.

"What does that mean?" Deacy asked. "Did you have a falling out or something?" 

"No...we are friends....it's just not entirely a platonic situation..." Brian revealed to him.

"Okay! Now you have to tell me everything!" Deacy demanded. "Just what exactly is going on with you and Roger Taylor?" This was heading in the direction Brian needed but he wasn't sure how to ask his friend for help. It was regarding topics of conversation they never had before. He had known Deacy for five years. He was first just a shy customer in his store. An enthusiastic lover of music and a frustrated electronics store worker. By the time Brian's business had been open for a year and knew his store was a solid success, he had grown close to the young man. Deacy had started to come to the shop near closing time and they would often talk about music and other topics as Brian closed up for the day. After a while, Brian offered a job to the guy and was thrilled when he accepted. Deacy had worked two jobs up until a year ago and had saved enough for his own car and was living in a converted garage on his mother's property. He and his mother had paid for the remodeling to install a small kitchen and bath in the detached building and made a nice little place of his own. While Deacy was close to his mother they both knew him having his own space was important as an adult. His father had died in his teens and with his younger sister now married and living in another town, he felt he needed to be close by. 

This had been another thing that bonded the two men. Brian's own father had passed a year before Brian opened the store. With the shared plight of being the only sons to widowed mothers, they forged a solid friendship and respectful working relationship. Deacy being homosexual had never been an issue for Brian and even though they talked about their dating lives, neither had ever spoke in explicit detail regarding their sexual encounters. But Brian found himself needing to know more about this exact thing. And it felt incredibly awkward to ask. 

"Okay...." Brian told him and felt some anxiety as he tried to find the words he needed. He looked his friend in the eye so he would know he was speaking the truth. "It started when Roger called the shop Saturday afternoon and invited me to attend a concert.." 

"A concert?" Deacy looked excited. "Who did you go see?" he asked enthusiastically. Brian was relieved that his friend didn't appear to be too upset with his deceit. 

"I didn't know who when I accepted.. I was so excited to be invited I forgot to ask!" Brian explained with his own excitement in telling the story. "But he picked me up at my place and drove me to a hangar out near Heathrow.."

"What kind of car was he in?" Deacy asked as he placed his chin in his palm and savored every detail of the story. Brian wore a smug grin.

"Believe or not! It was a Lamborghini!" Both men had amazed looks.

"That is..." Deacy was almost speechless. "Wow!" he exclaimed with a wondrous expression.

"I know!" Brian agreed. He leaned forward on the table and was keen to share more now. "So he drove us to this hangar and it turned out it was for a fucking lear jet!" Brian told him excitedly. 

"So where were you going? Who was it?" Deacy asked with his patience getting thin. He was dying to know. 

"We flew to Paris and saw David Bowie!" Brian replied with great bravado. Deacy's hands flew up in the air.

"You lucky bastard!" his friend shouted at him and leaned over and swiped at him. Brian was laughing as he swatted his hand away and began telling him all the details of the concert. They both worked on eating the shared pizza and were picking at their last pieces as Brian finished his review of the show. "So you saw the show....now tell me what happened that made this not so platonic!" Deacy demanded.

"Alright! Alright!" Brian answered. "He kissed me on the plane ride back home.." Brian told him in quiet voice. "I didn't see it coming and it took me by surprise..." Deacy watched Brian's face to gauge his response.

"I told you he was into you!" Deacy reminded him. "How did you feel about it? How did you respond?" Deacy's tone was soft but inquisitive. He quickly understood this was not easy for Brian to talk about. He was right. Brian was still struggling with all this and needed his friend's guidance. The older man shifted nervously in his chair.

"At first I was shocked and pushed him away..." Brian explained and looked Deacy in the eye. "But before the night was over....well...I kissed him back..." Deacy's eyebrows raised at the news and Brian's self consciousness about it showed.

"What changed your mind?" Deacy asked with curiosity. 

"I'm not sure to be honest...I mean...I've never been attracted to another man before..." Brian confessed to him and then almost blushed. "But I think I might be attracted to him..." It amused the younger man to see Brian almost act like a crushing teenager. "And I don't know what I want to do about it..." 

"So you kissed him Saturday night.." Deacy restated to his friend. "Did anything happen last night?" 

"We did kiss some more and we both got a little handsy with each other...nothing too intrusive..." Brian admitted. "But then Roger went to pull my shirt out of my jeans and I stopped him....I wasn't comfortable taking it any further..." Deacy smiled warmly and felt good that Brian was confident enough in their friendship to talk about this. To share his insecurities and uncertainties. He observed Brian fidgeting with his slice of pizza that remained half eaten on his plate.

"Do you think you might be interested in taking it further if you keep seeing him?" Brian dropped the pizza and wiped his hands with a paper towel. Deacy waited patiently for an answer.

"So...I need to ask you a dumb question Deaks...and I apologize if any of this offends you...I just don't know a lot about what men do with other men....in a sexual manner..." Brian finally blurted out. Deacy's face felt a little warm as the uncomfortable topic revealed itself. He felt for his friend and his unease at having to ask these type of questions. It didn't bother Deacy in the slightest but he could see Brian was struggling with his feelings and what to do about them. He got up from the table and walked to a cupboard in his miniscule kitchen and pulled out a bottle of rum. He opened his refrigerator and extracted a carton of fruit juice and turned back to the table. He placed the items down as Brian watched. Deacy grabbed Brian's tea glass and walked over and emptied the contents in his sink. He got him a few cubes of ice and then returned and filled a portion of the glass with rum and the remainder with juice. He mixed it up and held out the glass towards Brian.

"Let's have a drink and I'll tell you what you want to know..." 

\---2 hours later---

"Where in the world did you find this?" Brian asked Deacy as he slumped in an overstuffed chair in the corner of Deacy's scant living room. His friend was pushing a tape into his VHS player and giggling. Brian took a large drink of his rum mixer and felt a bit drunk and a quiver of anxiety as Deacy stepped back and pressed the play button on his remote control. His face bore an amused grin as he got settled on his sofa and began watching Brian. He was certain Brian's reaction to the video would be a lot more engaging than the content of the tape.

"There is a shop in Soho that caters to us queer folk..." Deacy explained and watched the film flicker to life as the horrid music started up and a man appeared on the screen walking down a sidewalk. Deacy glimpsed at Brian and observed him teething the plastic straw Deacy had found for their drinks. He wanted to laugh at the innuendo Brian was creating by tugging at the straw with his mouth but decided to forgo teasing his friend for now. Based on a few glances he figured Brian would be a natural.

"So these films never have a plot...right?" Brian asked as the man in the film entered a small flat and walked in on another man with his hand stuffed down his trousers. Both actors feigned surprise and Deacy grinned as he picked up the bowl of microwave popcorn he had made and began snacking as he watched. Brian rolled his eyes at the trope of walking in on someone else masturbating. He had seen this in straight porn before and was at least encouraged that these silly scenarios translated to gay porn as well. 

"Who cares about a story Bri....you just watch it for the sex...." Deacy informed him and both men shared a merry grin. They resumed watching as the older mustached actor sat down next to the shy clean shaven younger guy and began stroking him through his clothes. Brian observed every motion made by both actors and got curious about something.

"Which guy do you like more? Do you have a type?" Brian asked with sincere interest. Deacy smiled as he grabbed another bite of popcorn.

"Oh yeah! I like the hairy guy for sure...." he commented with a sly grin and tossed the food in his open mouth. Brian nodded at his opinion and resumed watching. He had to admit he found the younger actor the more appealing of the two.

"I suppose you like the young guy....the hairless blond...." Deacy remarked. Brian nodded instead of answering as he grew intrigued as the two actors began kissing passionately. "Does the blond remind you of Roger at all?" Deacy asked bluntly. Brian felt the blush from earlier return but he shrugged as he decided if he found any similarity. Not much. The actor was younger and pretty buffed out. The hair was blond but wasn't nearly as nice as Roger's. The actor's hair seemed like a cheap dye job and had that over processed look about it. 

"Roger is much nicer looking and more natural....he isn't as fit but more real....you know..." Brian answered as he watched the men slowly undress each other. 

"It's funny that you said he seemed more natural...more real... when you figure that celebrities come across as a bit manufactured.." Deacy remarked as they both kept watching. Brian appreciated what he said. He had not forgot who Roger is and what his occupation means in the scheme of things. But those intimate moments sure were real.

"I get your point....and I know he is a rock star and all....but the moments we were alone and we actually kissed....he wasn't playing a role...." Brian assured him. Before he could comment any further Brian found himself witnessing the older actor shifting the young actor further up on the couch and began to take his cock in his mouth. This was something Brian had never seen in his life and tried to process how it made him feel to see a man give another man a blow job. He quickly placed his drink to his mouth and pulled the straw in between his teeth. He bit down on it firmly as he felt a stir inside him. Despite the unchartered territory of seeing two men engaged in a sexual act, he had to admit he was turned on. 

It surprised him a little but deep down he was actually relieved. He knew that the primary reason he had stopped Roger from pulling his shirt from his jeans was that he knew what was coming next. And he didn't know how he would react to seeing a man touch him. Feel him. He was terrified he wouldn't like it and it would result in the end of their new relationship. But seeing these men touch each other and kiss and disrobe with and for each other helped. It was awkward to watch at first but was quickly shifting into a similar state of arousal that he found with sexual situations between a man and a woman.

"Doing okay?" Deacy suddenly asked him. Brian let go of the grip on his straw.

"Yeah....I'm good.." he told his friend with a small smile. 

"Just a reminder....they do go all the way...." Deacy informed him. Brian nodded and resumed holding his chewed up straw between his teeth. He watched as the older man wet his fingers and slid one at a time into the man's bottom.

"Can I ask you a question?" Brian asked his friend as things began to escalate on the screen.

"Sure..." Deacy replied.

"Have you..." Brian began and stopped. Unsure of how to ask. He noticed the older actor had slid his fingers out and was moving in between the young man's thighs.

"You want to know if I am a giver or receiver?" Deacy said bluntly. Brian almost jumped at his frankness. But he was right on the money.

"Yeah..." Brian said with a touch of embarrassment. Deacy smiled at his friend's discomfort.

"I've been both to be honest..." 

"Do you have a preference?" Brian asked meekly. Keen to know what both sides felt like but quite curious about being a receiver. This was the primary thing he couldn't fathom.

"I like both really...but I often end up on the receiving end..." Deacy answered truthfully. "I enjoy it...especially with men like him.." Deacy added to his comment and pointed at the older actor on the screen. Brian raised his eyebrows at his remark and then he dropped his mouth open as he watched the dominant actor begin to press his cock inside his screen partner.

"Fuck!" Brian said out loud.

"Exactly!" Deacy commented with a grin and munched a handful of popcorn and eyed his friend.

\----------------------------

Roger tried to contain his frustration but his patience was gone and he turned to grab his water and swallowed a few gulps as he looked for another argument to give his bandmates. 

"C'mon Rog....you know that isn't our sound...." Clayton argued to him. "I'm not going to give you a yes on this one....sorry..." he informed their lead singer. Roger glanced over at Spike and Joshua for some support.

"I'm neutral on it....I'll go with the majority..." Spike answered as he felt the harsh glare of his band mate. Joshua didn't budge.

"It's a no from me as well..." Joshua spoke and Roger knew his fate landed at the feet of Peter. Their bassist stood near his amplifier and eyed Roger for a moment. Roger hated this as he could never read Peter to know what he was thinking. He wished the final decision had landed with one of the others. He waited and tried to stave off his temper.

"Sorry Rog....the answer is no...." Peter announced. Roger sighed heavily and walked off the stage and headed for the sound board to retrieve his tape. He didn't look back at his mates and his sound man pulled the cassette from his machine and held it out for him. Roger grasped it and shoved it in his jacket pocket as he kept going past the mixing board. 

"Where are you going?" Spike yelled at him. "Our show is in a few hours..." he reminded their leader. Roger ignored him and headed straight out of the front doors of the venue. He knew there was a bar across the street and ignored the few fans loitering outside the hall as he checked for traffic and ran briskly across the pavement to reach the entrance to Club Soda. He went inside the dark establishment and strode straight to the bar. He flagged a barman and ordered a whisky neat and tossed some money on the bar as his drink was poured. Roger took it and headed for the solitude of a corner booth. As he entered the rear of the bar he noticed a phone booth. He opened the door and slid inside as he found some coins and inserted one to make a call. It was soon ringing and he glanced out the glass walls of the booth as he waited for an answer.

"Who's calling please?" the man answered in his usual brusque manner. Roger grinned at the gruff tone.

"It's just me you smarmy git!" Roger heard laughter on the other end of the phone. "Come rescue me for an hour....are you mobile?" he asked of the person on the line.

"Of course I am darling...and where should I send the lifeboat?" his friend replied. Roger grinned widely at the news.

"Club Soda on Wardour Street..." he answered. 

"10 minutes..." he heard his friend respond and the phone disconnected. Roger hung up the phone and turned and leaned against the wall of the booth and sipped his drink. He glanced at his watched and pondered with the idea of smoking.

\-------------------------

The white Rolls Royce stopped in front of the bar and Roger took the required steps to open the back door. He smiled widely as he slid in the back next to his dear friend.

"I was confident you were out shopping or up to no good so I took a chance...thanks mate!" Roger remarked as he closed the door and then turned and leaned over and shared a quick chaste kiss with his closest friend. Roger tasted a mix of mint and tobacco and instantly craved a cigarette. "Alright! Give me one!" he demanded and his friend rolled his eyes and scoffed at him as he produced a packet of cigarettes from his satchel. Roger greedily eyed them as Freddie pulled out two and slid one in Roger's mouth. Freddie lit his first and then tended to his own smoke as Roger savored the smoke and the rush of tobacco in his system.

"I shouldn't have given you that but I could tell you needed it.." Freddie informed his companion in the backseat. Roger nodded agreement as he turned his head away and exhaled.

"You're right on both counts..." Roger informed him. Freddie leaned back and smiled warmly at Roger. It had been a few weeks since they had seen in each other in person. They had both been on the road with performances. But the phone was their best friend and kept them close.

"So what is it today...eh?"" Freddie inquired as he handled his cigarette and reached over for a drink of his vodka tonic. "Trouble with the band or is that bitch giving you problems about moving out of your flat?" Roger loved how well Freddie knew him. It made his life easier.

"Carly is gone!" Roger responded. "Up and out! It's The Fucking Cross!" he complained. Freddie looked sympathetic as he ran a finger over his mustache and then patted Roger's arm.

"How many times have I told you dear....be a solo artist....run your own show!" Freddie lectured to him. "When it's your game you don't have to try and convince others to do what you want...you just tell them how it will be..." Freddie explained. "So what is it this time? A problem with your schedule? New material? Management issues?" Freddie queried as he poured Roger a vodka of his own. He handed it to the blond as he waited to an answer. Roger accepted the drink and took a sip.

"I finally wrote a new song!" Roger declared and Freddie brightened at the news.

"So the drought has ended! Bravo!" he shouted and Roger smiled at his friend's enthusiasm.

"I played a demo for them today at sound check and the fuckers vetoed it!" Roger lamented. Freddie made a sad face and leaned closer to his friend.

"The ungrateful bastards!" he said as he consoled the blond. "Do you have the tape? Let me hear it! I'll be your honest judge dear!" Freddie assured him. Roger knew Freddie would be truthful and he pulled the cassette from his pocket and leaned over to the small stereo in front of him. He slid the tape in and pressed play. He adjusted the volume and slid back to await his friends verdict. The demo played and Roger avoided staring too much as Freddie took in the song. When it finally finished he reached over and extracted the tape.

"Well?" he asked Freddie as he slid the tape in his pocket. Roger noted the wheels turning in his friend's head and wondered for a moment if he was trying to find nice words to tell him his song is a dud. Freddie looked more curious than dubious.

"Well I know why they turned the song down..." he commented and Roger felt a poor review was pending. "This song really isn't Cross material..." Freddie said and then looked Roger in the eye intently. "What is this song about? It's good...but it is so different from other things you've written..." Freddie asked him thoughtfully. "Is this about someone you've recently met?" he guessed. Roger always appreciated Freddie's intuitiveness. He was a keen observer.

"Alright...I agree...maybe it's not Cross material..." Roger agreed. "It is different...and you're right...I have met someone recently..." he confessed. Freddie's face showed delight.

"And who is this creature that has so quickly become your muse?" Freddie asked him with a touch of whimsy. "Does she have a name?" Roger felt a touch of amusement at the reminder he had not been with a man in ages. Even with Freddie being gay he had assumed it was a woman based on Roger's track record. Boy - was he in for a surprise! 

"They do have a name..." Roger answered with a smug grin. "It's Brian!" he announced. Freddie's face was priceless as he processed the news from his companion. He almost looked like the Cheshire Cat as he eyed his friend and considered his words.

"It's been so long since you played for the other team....I almost forgot you swing both ways.." Freddie remarked to him in an impudent manner. He and Roger shared a naughty grin. "So do tell!" Freddie demanded. "I need all the dirty details!" he informed his friend. Roger sighed and raised the cigarette to his mouth. He took a long drag and exhaled slowly as Freddie waited with bated breath. He wasn't sure how to explain this part of the equation.

"There isn't a lot to tell actually..." Roger began and Freddie looked a touch confused. "He owns a record shop and I met him a few days ago....I met him at his store when I dropped in to shop...he is completely my type!" Roger assured Freddie. "Except there is a hiccup in the situation..." 

"A hiccup?" Freddie questioned and Roger nodded to him.

"He's never dated a guy before...." Roger confessed. Freddie seemed bewildered for a moment.

"Wait a minute!" Freddie declared. "Is he gay or bi or what?" he asked intently. Roger shrugged at him and Freddie thought for a moment. "I see now why you've invited him to try your machine!" Freddie teased as he referred to Roger's song lyric. Roger laughed lightly at the joke and took a drag from his cigarette. He then leaned over and tapped Freddie's arm.

"Let's just hope he considers it an offer he can't refuse..."


	6. I Touch Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Touch Myself by Divinyls
> 
> https://youtu.be/wv-34w8kGPM

When Brian got home from Deacy's place later that night he couldn't get the images from that porno out of his head. He thought about it as he pulled off his clothes and trudged to the bathroom to use the toilet. He pulled out his cock to urinate. As he lightly handled himself he thought about the image of the older man in the video stroking the younger man as he laid on the couch. His mind practically hit rewind and he then considered the scene of the younger actor masturbating. Alone in his house and sitting against the couch as he gently stroked himself and had his eyes closed. Brian remembered the way his lips were parted and he was completely focused on the sensation of running his hand up and down his shaft. The image stayed with him as he moved to the sink to wash his hands. As he ran the warm water over his soapy fingers he thought of how it might feel to see another man's hands on his own cock. He remembered the moment in the film that the older man walked in and quickly joined in the action. Brian began drying his hands and and closed his eyes for a moment. He dropped the towel on the counter and slid his hand into his boxers and put himself into the picture in his head. All alone and seeking some pleasure. Eyes shut and mouth open. Fingers cupped around his cock and caressing himself. The growing firmness combined with the silky feel of the skin on his shaft. The increasing girth and warmth from your own efforts. The sound of your breath getting heavier as your cock feels heavier in your hand.

Brian used his free hand to shove his boxers down below his bottom and halfway down his thighs. He leaned forward and pressed the palm of his hand against the edge of the cold porcelain counter and gripped it as he gripped himself. His breath caught as he fell deeper into his imagination and became more deliberate with his strokes. It began to be a bit rough so Brian opened his eyes and reached for a bottle of lotion. He quickly got a small amount on his fingers as he spread it around and returned his hand to his cock. The lotion was a little cool but the sensation was nice as he began running his lubricated digits up and down his shaft. His free hand returned to its position on the counter and Brian sunk back into his little fantasy. He began to picture a stranger coming into the bathroom and seeing him jerking off. At first it felt foreign to have a man interrupt his play. Any prior sexual daydreams had involved women. He tried to focus on how it would feel to have a man watching you and showing interest in your activity. Brian purposely turned his head around as if he was turning to see the stranger in the bathroom and and increased his efforts. As he engaged in more purposeful strokes the stranger idea faded and he put Roger standing in his doorway. 

He imagined Roger in a tight black t-shirt and even tighter jeans. He needed him to be masculine and aggressive like the older man in the porno. Roger wore a pleased expression as he focused his piercing blue eyes on the sight of Brian pleasuring himself. Brian smiled at the thought of being caught by him and slid his thumb over the top of his hardened penis as he bit down on his bottom lip and enjoyed the look on Roger's lust filled face. His stomach did a bit of a somersault as his fantasy moved forward. Roger took a few steps towards Brian and then turned him back to face the mirror over the counter. Brian could see his own hand on his cock and saw Roger slide up to stand behind him as he touched Brian's back and then moved his hand around his hip to land on Brian's flat stomach. His breath caught at the imagined sensation of Roger's large hand resting on his tummy and then drifting down to move Brian's hand away so he could take hold of Brian's cock. 

"Feel good?" Roger whispers in his ear and Brian felt a tingling all over as he pretended Roger pressed his own body up against back and slid his free arm across Brian's chest to hold him as he kept up the languid strokes. Brian actually nodded confirmation as he pictured himself nodding to Roger that yes - it feels really good. Then he imagined Roger pressing his warm mouth to the back of his neck and on his shoulder. It felt intimate and he relished the sensation. As Brian decided to take it further he was jarred from his fantasy by the telephone ringing. Shit! His eyes flew open and he felt incredibly self conscious as he stood at the counter tugging on his hardened cock. For a moment he considered not answering but feared it could be important based on the time of night. He grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them up as he headed out of the bathroom. 

'Hang on!' he whined out loud as he quickly rushed to answer the phone in his bedroom. He sat on the bed before picking up the handset and noticed his cock was visibly tenting up in his underwear. He covered his front with his hand as he answered.

'Hello..."

"I hope I'm not calling too late..." Brian's clenched the phone in his hand and his other hand clenched at his cock. It was Roger. His voice was like a low soft whisper with an edge of sandpaper to it. Brian had never heard anyone else who sounded like this and it sent a pulse through his nervous system. He suddenly remembered it is courteous to respond.

"No...it's fine...." Brian answered and glanced at the time. He realized Roger's concert must be over. "How was your show?" he asked to be polite and also because he was interested. He tried to ignore his stiff cock and the thoughts of his earlier fantasy as he focused on the phone call. 

"To be completely honest...it was terrible..." Roger announced with a heaviness in his tone. "I was wondering if you would mind if I stopped by tonight....I could use a friendly face..." Brian froze at his request. He looked down at his tented boxers and felt conflicted. He was certainly enjoying his little dream about Roger watching and then helping him get off; but did he want that reality? Was he ready for it yet? As soon as he considered this he reminded himself that Roger doesn't even know what he had been up to and by the time he showed up it wouldn't be an issue any longer.

"Sure...you can come over..." Brian finally responded with a small smile. "Buzz me when you get here.." he informed him. Brian estimated he had at least 20 minutes based on where Roger lives or if he was at the concert venue. 

"See you soon then..." Roger replied and ended the call. Brian cradled his phone and laid back on the bed. Even though he wanted to resume his prior activity he did want to be a good host and pondered the state of his sitting room as he shuffled off the bed and looked around for some clothes to slip on. He thought about domestic things to quell his erection and settled on his grey joggers and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt to wear. After clearing the table in front of his couch he realized he needed to dust. Brian contemplated running his vacuum over his carpet when he was surprised by the buzzer. It had only been 5 minutes. He looked over himself quickly and walked to his door. He pressed the button and cleared his throat as he waited for Roger to arrive at his door. He opened it once he was sure Roger was in sight and saw him coming up the stairs. "I called from the car...I hope it's alright..." Roger explained as he arrived at his door. Brian remembered that wealthy people could have phones installed in their cars and nodded and stepped back inside as Roger entered his humble home. Brian couldn't help but notice Roger was freshly showered and wearing only a black track suit and his signature Wayfarer shades. His hair wasn't styled but still looked amazing as it laid disheveled on his head.

Roger instantly felt relaxed in Brian's presence. He eyed the small narrow entryway and found it was covered in framed photographs. He was struck by the artistry of the cityscapes of London. They really captured the energy and tone of the different parts of the place they both called home. They were all black and white pictures and were tastefully matted in white and housed in black frames. 

"These are really nice..." Roger commented as Brian lingered and watched Roger look at each photo. He felt a sense of pride and self consciousness as Roger saw a part of his life he didn't share always with everyone. His private hobby. "Where did you get these?" Roger asked after finishing his study of the prints. 

"They're mine...I took them..." Brian told him with a meek smile. Roger's eyebrows raised and a delighted grin popped on his face. He was impressed! 

"Wow!" he replied to Brian and beamed at him. "You are really good...have you ever done anything professionally?" Roger asked as they walked into the small living room. Brian shrugged at him but still felt a tinge of pride at Roger's compliment.

"No...I don't really tell many people about this.." Brian answered and gestured toward his sofa. "Here...have a seat.." Brian offered to him. Roger noticed his dark blue sofa and matching chair. There were some more framed photographs in this room but they were all images from outer space. These were in color and the largest print was a dazzling display of swirling colors and light. Roger wasn't sure what he was looking at.

"What is that?" he asked Brian as they lingered near the coffee table. 

"Oh...that's a nebula..." Brian answered and quickly realized from the blank look on Roger's face he didn't know what a nebula was. "It's like an enormous cloud of dust and gas in space....they mostly form between stars...." he explained. Roger nodded as he looked it over again and then turned to look at Brian's face.

"It's beautiful....did you take it?" Roger asked him with curiosity in his eyes. Brian shook his head.

"No! I don't have the telescopic range to capture something like that..." he told him. 

"What range?" Roger asked and felt a little intimidated by Brian's apparent knowledge of these things. Brian was amused and pointed to a small print on the wall. 

"Telescopic...for example...I took that picture right there with my telescope when I was in Italy ...but that larger one I got from a colleague..." Brian explained to him. Roger was completely confused.

"Colleague?" Roger questioned. "Did you study the stars or something?" he asked and began to wonder what other mysteries this man held. Brian smiled at Roger with pride.

"I did actually....I have a degree in physics and was working on a Phd in Astronomy...but I didn't finish..." Roger felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. This man was no ordinary handsome record store clerk. He marveled at what he had stumbled upon. 

"Fuck me!" Roger remarked to him in a surprised voice and took a step closer to Brian. "Well aren't you the whole package?" he declared in a flirtatious tone and lowered his eyelids a little as he looked into Brian's eyes. A tumble of butterflies went through Brian's stomach at Roger's reaction. He turned to not let Roger see the heat rising in his cheeks.

"The rest of my place is the bath and my bedroom..." Brian pointed down the hall and then turned to look a his small kitchen. "There's the kitchen...." he announced. "Want something to drink?" Brian asked him as Roger glanced around some more with interest. He turned to look at Brian.

"That would be nice...yeah....something strong?" Roger answered. Brian smiled and gestured at the couch for Roger and turned back to his kitchen.

"I've got some wine..." Brian informed him as he opened a cabinet and pulled out some glasses. Roger walked over and unzipped the jacket to his tracksuit before he sat down and watched Brian across the room. He pulled his sunglasses off and set them on the table. Brian filled the tall stemware and carried them over to Roger as he handed him one and took the space next to him on the sofa. Roger slouched down a little into the plush cushions. It felt good to be in a quiet space right now. 

"Thanks.." Roger told him as he accepted the drink and took a sip of the wine. It was a nice white and had a crisp taste. He watched Brian swallow a large drink himself and they both had quiet smiles as they looked at each other.

"You said the show was terrible...what happened?" Brian asked to make conversation and to understand what Roger meant. His reaction to the question told Brian a lot. Roger rolled his head back into the couch back and sighed heavily.

"To start....things have not been ideal with my band lately..." Roger began and ran his finger over the top of his wine glass before he continued. "We seem to fight a lot and I've been under a lot of pressure to write some new material so we can make another record..." Roger turned to look at Brian but kept his head back against the comfortable cushion. "We only booked this tour to make some money and kill some time before we go into the studio..." Brian listened intently and could sense the stress of the situation. He remembered being in school and holding a job and trying to deal with his father's illness at the same time. He understood pressure.

"I'm sorry you've been stressed...are you the only one that writes songs?" Brian asked and was eager to know how that dynamic worked for his group. As someone who dabbled in song writing he was always keen to hear other writers talk about it. 

"Pretty much....the others contribute once I bring something in but they don't seem inclined to bring something of their own to the table...so I have to deliver if we want to do a new record...and it get's frustrating because they always resent me when I make more money with the song writing royalties..." Brian could see that being in a group wasn't all the excitement he thought it might be. Roger had certainly brought to light some of the downsides to it.

"That's unfair of them to expect you to write their stuff but then hold it against you when you earn more...writing is more work....so it's only fair you get more..." Brian commented. He felt brave enough to ask Roger something. "Have you considered going out on your own?" Roger almost laughed at his suggestion. It rang familiar to him.

"It's funny you mention that...my friend told me just the same thing yesterday..." Brian smiled at hearing he had the same opinion as a friend did. He felt like it was good advice then.

"Well maybe your friend is right...if you are doing all the work...then why couldn't you make your own record and hire some musicians to back you in the studio and on tour...." Brian explained. "That way you can do things at your own pace and wouldn't be responsible for supporting the group..." Brian suddenly felt like he might have said too much and stopped himself. "Of course...it's just my opinion....I won't pretend to know how to handle this type of problem..." Roger smiled at him and reached over and placed his hand on Brian's thigh in a friendly way.

"No...your suggestion makes a lot of sense...and to be honest I have given it some thought.." Roger answered. Brian smiled back at him with warmth.

"Well if you're not happy...maybe you should make a change..." Brian said back. Roger liked him saying this because it felt practical and honest. It also felt like a lead in for him to ask Brian something. 

"You are right...if I'm not happy...I need to do something different.." Roger agreed. He slid his hand lightly across Brian's thigh and looked him in the eye. "Is there anything in your life that makes you unhappy?" Roger asked seriously. Brian was a little surprised at the candid question. He felt a little uncomfortable but then realized it was a fair question. He had just talked to Roger about something candid in his life.

"I guess my answer would be my frustration in my dating life..." Brian confessed. It was what Roger was hoping would be his response and he kept himself composed as he listened. "I've had awful luck in that department..." Brian explained to him practically groaning as he spoke. "Ackkk...I don't even want to talk about it..." he almost laughed at how miserable he felt. Roger smiled at his attempt to be humorous about it.

"Maybe you should talk about it...."I'm curious to know....I mean...my own romantic life has been a letdown of late..." Roger commented back and Brian looked amazed to hear this.

"But you can date anyone you fancy....why has it been a letdown?" Brian asked him sincerely. Roger wanted Brian to talk about himself. 

"We were talking about you Brian...tell me about your love life..." Roger redirected him. Brian slumped down on the couch and groaned again. Roger took another drink of wine to hide his amusement.

"I think a lack of love life would be a more apt description..." Brian replied and Roger avoided grinning. "I've not managed to get past the first or second date for almost a year..." This came as a surprise to Roger. He found Brian fun and engaging. What was wrong with the people he had dated? 

"Why do think you never made it past the first stage?" Roger inquired with extreme interest. Brian shrugged and sighed heavily. He noticed Roger had kept his hand on his leg and was gently stroking his thigh.

"I don't know...sometimes it was the woman...they were immature or self absorbed so I wasn't really interested...or the ones I liked just didn't like me....I'm not sure what I did wrong...maybe I'm too dull or not good looking enough for their tastes..." Brian's face expressed the disappointment of not finding someone good enough or not feeling good enough for those he did like. It made Roger a little sad but slightly encouraged for his own cause.

"Maybe the main issue was you not expanding your pool of candidates?" Roger suggested to him as he looked for a reaction to his implication. Brian didn't seem to register his meaning.

"I'm not sure what you mean...I tried seeing all sorts of woman....we just didn't click...it's funny...I've always managed to make friends easy enough....I don't know why it never translated into a relationship..." Roger couldn't believe his luck in where this was leading. He patted Brian's leg.

"So you know that your luck with woman has run dry..." Roger said carefully. "Are you ready to give a guy a chance?" Brian knew that Roger was on the verge of making a pass at him. It was obvious from the shift in the way his hand had gone from just touching his thigh to gently stroking to patting and now his hand had begun a slight squeeze. As he glanced down at Roger's hand the images from earlier today filled his head. Maybe Roger is right. His recent track record with woman was a complete disaster. He had not been sure about doing anything of a sexual nature with Roger a few days ago but after kissing him and after seeing everything he saw in the dirty movie today he had to admit there was something alluring about it all. Well, maybe not all of it. But trying something new seemed like the right course for now. Brian's mind returned to those moments alone in his bathroom when he had let go of his inhibitions and let Roger enter his fantasy. He made a decision and decided not to overthink it. Brian brought his wine glass to his lips and emptied the contents down his throat. He reached over and grabbed hold of Roger's glass and placed both of them on the coffee table in front of them. Roger was surprised by his actions but felt a tremor of excitement when he found Brian turning towards him and looking right at his mouth. Before he could respond Brian moved in and placed a solid kiss on Roger's mouth. That was all he needed to know.

As they parted lips Brian let out a small pant and it sent Roger over the edge. His heart rate shot up and he reached over with his hands and took hold of Brian's face and kissed him passionately. Brian's own chest began to pound with excitement and a feeling of doing something almost forbidden. He moved his arms around Roger's shoulders and pulled himself closer as Roger expertly worked against his mouth with those full soft lips of his. Brian closed his eyes and immediately envisioned the scene from his bathroom. Without thinking he opened his mouth to let Roger inside and they both chased each other's tongues. Brian tasted the essence of the white wine and that particular flavor that was solely Roger as he gave in to desire and increased the fervor of their opened mouth kiss. A need for air finally forced them apart and both were breathing heavily as they looked each other in the eye and let their mouths hang open.

"I guess I can take that as a yes..." Roger said as they continued to pant. Brian nodded consent.

"I don't know how this works....if we're both guys...whose takes the lead?" Brian bluntly asked Roger. Roger loved his straightforward manner. There weren't any games to play here and it was refreshing. He ran his hand a little closer up Brian's thigh.

"You've never done this so it's your call...you tell me what's next...I want us to be clear in what we both want and like I said before...we won't do anything you don't want to..." Roger said to him in a concise tone. They both sat silent for a moment before Brian visibly swallowed and closed his eyes.

"I want you to touch me...." Brian whispered and slowly leaned back against the couch. Roger's mouth almost fell open as he gazed at Brian's pliant body. He had hoped to kiss Brian again tonight and convince him to go out again tomorrow night since the tour was over. This shift in matters was more than he could of dreamed. He decided to tread carefully and leaned closer so he could place a gentle kiss on Brian's lips. 

"Tell me if you want me to stop..." Roger said to him quietly and began to move his lips across Brian's soft face. The hand he kept on his thigh remained in place as Roger moved his other hand around to Brian's hair. Roger's own eyes closed as he gently pulled a bunch of the loose curls into his fingers and relished the soft silky feel of it. As his kisses moved down Brian's chin they felt electric as they glided over the stubble forming on his jaw. He purposely let his lips slide over the harsh beginnings of a beard and felt his cock begin to swell at the sensation. He let out a small groan and Brian's stomach quivered at the sound. Brian could feel his cock stirring in his boxers and kept his hands flat on the couch at his sides so he could focus on everything Roger was doing to him.

Roger slowly began the journey with his hand towards Brian's crotch. He wanted it to feel gradual and not alarming. As he reached the top of Brian's thigh he moved his mouth down onto Brian's collarbone for some heaving kissing and suckling. Brian's turned his head to give Roger more access to his throat and Roger slid his tongue straight up his jugular.

"Ohhhh.." Brian moaned out in response. Roger took this moment to move his hand over from the thigh and softly cup Brian's expanding bulge. Another moan escaped Brian as he involuntarily lifted his hips up to meet Roger's hand. The feel of his hand on him brought him back to the fantasy and he began to feel himself falling heavily into desire. This was real though and Roger was actually touching him. Brian slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see Roger's head pressed against his throat. He couldn't see him and needed to know this was really him. He pulled a hand from its place on the couch and ran it up over Roger's hair. It was softer than last time he touched it since it was not styled. He slid his fingers into it and grasped a clump of it.

"Fuck!" Roger mumbled against Brian's neck. Having his hair pulled made his cock jut inside his briefs. He pulled his mouth away from Brian and looked into his face. Roger purposefully pressed his hand further into Brian's groin and Brian lunged forward to capture the feeling and then to capture Roger's mouth. Their kisses became hungry as Brian gave in to his urges. He took hold of Roger's hair again and began to pull Roger closer to him. Roger's desire for Brian became unbearable and he moved his hand off of Brian's crotch and up towards the waistband of his joggers. Brian didn't stop him and tugged harder on his hair as Roger slid his hand down into his boxers and took hold of his cock.

"Fuck!" Brian gasped and Roger smiled victoriously as he slid his fingers around Brian's erection and savored the girth of him. A groan escaped Roger as he measured out Brian's length with his hand and realized he was bigger than he estimated. Something inside Roger stirred at the thought of being filled up by this creature and he fought the urge to ask Brian to fuck him right then and there. Instead he let his fingers enjoy all the ridges and contours of Brian's cock as his mouth watered a little and he kissed Brian more fervently than before.

Brian was in complete wonder at how entirely hot it was being felt up by this charismatic man. The hand he had bunched in Roger's hair fell away as he stopped kissing Roger and his head fell back against the couch and he laid helpless to his desires. His mouth hung open as he practically panted with every slow stroke Roger gave him and all the lurid sensations from his earlier fantasy filled him. Since they stopped kissing Roger pulled his face back so he could see the expression on Brian's face. He found it so erotic to see him surrender to his base sexual instincts and let Roger give him pleasure. He gripped Brian a little more firmly as he brought his hand up to the tip and ran his thumb over it.

"Feel good?" Roger asked him in a breathy deep voice. Brian's stomach trembled at the sound of Roger's husky tone and his efforts down below. 

"Yeah...." Brian responded in a small volume. His breathing was challenged at the moment.

"Lay down Brian..." Roger instructed him as he shuffled away from being so close to Brian. He wanted more so Brian eagerly nodded and turned his body as he moved to lay back on the couch. His legs stayed partway on the floor as Roger moved also and reached up with his free hand to pull Brian's joggers down his hips. For a moment Brian considered what this might lead to but his desire circumvented his thinking too much as he bent a leg to make room for Roger to get between them. Roger finished pushing Brian's clothes away to free his cock. It spring up from his boxers and laid against his stomach as Roger took in the actual sight of him. He was long and thick and made Roger feel a new level of lust as his hand returned to feeling Brian again. His free hand moved up to grip Brian's lovely angular hip as he gazed over the sight of Brian's engaging cock. It was dark pink in color and and felt hot and heavy in his hand.

"Mmmm...." Brian murmured between the sensation of the cool air of the room on his incredibly warm cock and the feel of Roger's strong adept fingers as they resumed stroking him. Every noise Brian made urged Roger on. He wanted to see more and moved both his hands to lower Brian's clothes further down his legs. He leaned over so he could actually get the joggers down over his calves and feet and away from his body. Brian did feel vulnerable but was quickly comforted by Roger's own body heat as he moved to hover over him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Can I take your shirt off?" Roger asked him. Brian grabbed the edge of the shirt and helped Roger pull it up and over his head. As he laid back down Roger marveled at Brian's lean ribbed chest and flat stomach. He traced a hand over his collarbone and down onto his breast. He leaned straight down and pressed a solid kiss to Brian's right nipple and then licked at it with a heavy tongue as Brian gasped in surprise. "You're so beautiful..." Roger whispered to him before he used his teeth to tug a little at Brian's pert bud. Roger's words to Brian did something to him and he felt a compulsion to take hold of the man bringing him so much pleasure. He reached up with his arms and looked at Roger as he leaned up to see him. They shared a moment of desire and tenderness as Brian pulled Roger down on top of him and shared a fervent kiss. He had never felt a man on top of him and was immediately aware of the weight and the large bulge than ran parallel with his own. The feeling of it was intense and erotic and Brian pressed Roger closer as their mouths went after each other.

They kissed and pressed into each other and were soon grinding without being aware as their bodies took over and went with what felt good. After a few minutes they stopped to breath and Roger lifted up a little and pulled off his unzipped jacket and tossed it aside. Brian reached for the bottom of his shirt and Roger smiled at him and quickly got rid of it. He sat practically straddling Brian and looked down at him with those giant dark blue eyes. It almost made Brian shudder to see the intense lust in his face. His eyes moved down to take in the perfect form of Roger's chest. His flat round nipples and tanned skin. The tone quality of his torso but soft stomach below it. Brian tentatively brought a hand up to feel Roger's smooth chest and ran it down to his waist. Brian didn't even think about missing a woman right now as he appreciated how attractive Roger is. Roger's body matched his handsome face and his arms were built up a little and were bigger than Brian's. He was a mix of femininity and masculinity that he could easily see both men and woman being attracted to. Brian sure was. He remembered to breath as Roger slid further down his legs and looked right into Brian's eyes before he lowered his head and pressed a kiss to his cock. He looked back up and kept his eyes on Brian's as he opened his mouth and let his tongue slide across the shaft as it laid against his tummy.

Brian's head rolled back and he groaned. "Oh my god!" His body felt helpless and in absolute ecstasy as Roger lifted Brian's cock from his stomach and slowly lowered his mouth down onto it. Brian clenched his hands tightly and then gripped the couch as he began panting and a sweat formed on his brow. His body heated up all over as Roger slid a hand down to stroke his inner thighs as Roger expertly blew him. Brian immediately felt a build up in his groin as he knew his orgasm was imminent. "Fuck Roger!" he shouted and his legs began to shake as Roger moved his hand up to caress Brian's balls and Brian eye's rolled in his head and he shouted again. "I'm coming!" he cried out and felt his legs clench around Roger as his stomach shuddered and his hips lifted up. He got his head up just in time to see Roger looking straight into his eyes with sheer desire as he clamped his mouth down on him and Brian choked and released right into Roger's throat. "Oh fuck!" he cried out and let out a huge gasp as Roger expertly accepted his offering and savored it as he let it pool in his mouth and then swallowed it down.

Brian felt like his body had turned to gelatin as he laid there spent and Roger kept hold of him inside his mouth. The room was silent until Roger grasped his softening cock and slid his mouth away. He bore the smile of a sated cat as he crawled up over Brian and hovered over his face to gaze at him adoringly. Brian found himself finally and reached a hand up to move over his eyes and try and process how fucking amazing that just was. His heart rate was finally slowing down and he could actually take a deep breath again. He finally pulled his hand away and found Roger watching him.

"So you gave me a try...." Roger said in a cocky voice as he lingered above Brian. "Was it worth the risk?" he asked him with some bravado. Brian couldn't help the deep smile that spread across his mouth as he found Roger both smug and sexy. He reached up with his hand and grabbed Roger's hair.

"Just shut up and kiss me!"


	7. Love My Way...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love My Way by The Psychedelic Furs
> 
> https://youtu.be/LGD9i718kBU

This was certainly a first for Brian. When he opened his eyes and felt the weight of a body next to him he went through a mix of emotions. It was still surprising to him that he had done everything they had done last night. Two men. But it had been really good. He saw the pile of light blonde hair nestled into his chest and had to smile. It was nice to wake up next to someone. It had been a really long time since he shared his bed with anyone. But a man? As he reminded himself. This is a first. Roger was snoring lightly and had buried his face in Brian's armpit. There was immense heat radiating from his limp body. Brian shifted a little to take the pressure off his arm and smiled as Roger made a small noise and began to raise his head. He opened his eyes and a sleepy smile appeared in his face

"Hey..." he said in a raspy drowsy voice. Brian smiled at him and tried not to fidget too much.

"Good morning..." Brian answered quietly. Roger moved his head up and looked into Brian's eyes. He loved the warmth he found there. Brian's eyes were almost amber in color in the light from his bedroom window. Roger slowly moved up so he could kiss him. Brian's lips were a little dry but felt nice as they met. Brian slid his arm around and pulled Roger closer as they shared a few more tender kisses. He was still surprised how much he liked the weight of Roger against his body. A few more lingering kisses were exchanged and Roger murmured with pleasure. 

Brian made a satisfied noise of his own and then glanced over at his alarm clock. As he did so he realized he never set it last night and his eyes grew wide as he saw the time. "Shit! I'm late!" Brian shouted as he pulled Roger away from him to jump out of bed. Roger fell back onto the empty bed as Brian tore out of the bedroom towards the toilet. The shop was supposed to open in 20 minutes! As Brian emptied his bladder he estimated how quickly he could get showered and ready and knew he had to call Deacy to let him know. He moved over to the sink and washed his hands quickly as he grabbed his toothbrush and pressed out too much toothpaste in an effort to be quick.

Roger heard the hustle in the bathroom and rolled over to look at the doorway. He remembered that Brian has a regular job with set hours and actually has to be somewhere in the morning. Roger decided to be helpful and moved out of the bed and stretched. He then walked over to Brian's closet. Brian was aggressively running his toothbrush through his mouth in the bathroom as he leaned over and turned on the shower. He began to pull off his boxers when he heard Roger arrive in the doorway. He turned to see Roger standing there in his black skin tight briefs and had his arm raised at his side and was leaning against it in the door frame. Roger's body was tone but soft in all the right places. His eyes lingered on Brian's boxers.

"Can I help?" he asked Brian with a smirk on his face. Brian hesitated with removing his only piece of clothing. Roger noticed and felt amused. "You know....I've seen everything there is to see...so there is no reason to be self conscious right now...." Roger reminded him. Brian nodded slightly as he blushed and realized Roger had seen all of him last night as he laid naked on the couch. He couldn't focus on that right now and felt the water temperature. Brian pulled back the shower curtain and shoved his boxers down and quickly stepped in. He pulled the toothbrush from his mouth and rinsed it in the rushing water. 

"I'm late to open the shop....I should be opening in 15 minutes!" Brian shouted to Roger over the sound of the water as he grabbed his body wash and began to quickly get cleaned up. "I need to call Deaks to tell him I will be late..." he explained as he ran a bath sponge over his body. He didn't get a response and wondered where Roger was. He decided to peek out of the curtain to see if he was still there and was startled when he saw Roger taking a piss at the toilet. He let go of the curtain and felt a little embarrassed as he worked to rinse the soap away. He fumbled quickly for his face wash and plastered it on as he rubbed it around and turned to rinse it off. He made sure he got all the soap from his body before he turned off the water and then peeked out of the curtain again. Roger had disappeared. He leaned over and grabbed his towel from the wall bar and began to hurriedly dry off as he stepped out of the shower.

Brian was drying his feet when Roger re-appeared and Brian almost jumped in surprise. Roger smiled at him and leaned against the vanity. Brian noticed Roger was fully dressed in his tracksuit from last night and his hair was a mess but actually looked somehow perfect that way.

"I laid out something for you to wear.." Roger informed him and then he looked over at the counter. "Do you have a toothbrush I could use?" he asked Brian politely. Brian held the towel at his middle and pointed to a small drawer on the vanity. He took hold of his deodorant.

"There's a spare in that drawer....help yourself..." Brian answered and held his towel in place as he walked to his bedroom. "I need to call Deaks..." he mumbled and picked up his phone on his nightstand. He quickly dialed the shop number and rolled his deodorant on before tossing it on the bed. He then looked over the clothing laid out for him. It was considerate of Roger to find him something. He found his black cotton coveralls and smiled as he noticed his Beatles Yellow Submarine shirt was offered as an undershirt.

"The Inner Groove.."

"Hey Deaks...it's me! I am so sorry! I'm running late but I will leave in just a few minutes.." Brian explained to his co-worker. 

"No worries...I can open up...see you soon.." Deacy told him in an amiable voice. Brian hung up and then ran his fingers through his hair as he eyed the outfit Roger had selected. He dropped his towel and slid on a fresh pair of boxers. He hurriedly pulled on the shirt and then stepped into his coveralls. He was zipping up when Roger appeared in the doorway. 

"It's been a while since I've kept these hours..." Roger remarked as Brian pulled on some socks. "Can I give you a ride to work?" he asked with the intention of being helpful. Brian smiled and appreciated his offer. He stood up from the bed to move into the living room to finish getting ready. Roger got out of his way as he walked by in a rush. 

"I appreciate it but I need my car in case I need to do anything for the shop..." Brian answered as he pulled on his jacket and checked his messenger bag for the essentials. He was sliding into some white clogs because they were easy to wear and turned to look at Roger. "You're welcome to stay if you need....sorry....I've got to go..." he told Roger who was approaching him as he lingered at the front door. Brian felt antsy to leave but didn't want to seem rude as Roger came up close to him.

"Can I see you later?" Roger asked. Brian smiled and nodded consent as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Roger's lips. Roger kissed him back and then they parted. "Go ahead!" Roger encouraged and Brian gave him a grateful look as he opened his front door.

"Thanks for finding me something to wear...I'll see you later.." Brian said and departed. Roger gently closed the door as he watched Brian thunder down the stairs and noticed his long curls bounce as he moved. He felt his stomach rumble and realized he was hungry. They had not had time for any breakfast. He smiled as an idea entered his head and he patted his pockets for his wallet and keys.

Brian didn't have time to think about last night while he rushed around the house but once he was alone in his car and heading for the shop his mind returned to remembering everything. He turned on the radio and was delighted to hear The Psychedelic Furs playing . The hypnotic trance like quality of the song 'Love My Way' brought back everything from last night. Every kiss and touch and the experience of it all. He had let go of his inhibitions and surrendered to Roger's will. He smiled to himself as he recalled the heat between them on the couch. Laying there naked and vulnerable as Roger took over and took him to a place he hadn't been in a while. A really good place. Brian absentmindedly ran his hand over the crotch of his coveralls as he squirmed a little in his car seat. He had to admit it had been one of the most intense orgasms of his life. Roger certainly seemed to know what he was doing. Maybe there was something to a man giving head and knowing what he likes when he receives it; so it's that much better when he is the one giving. He wasn't sure and considered asking Deacy's take on this. As soon as he thought that he realized in asking that he would reveal to his friend what had transpired last night. Brian brought his car into the parking lot and quickly got in his usual spot and set his brake. He sighed in relief as he grabbed his bag and took off towards the shop door. He could think about Roger later. He had work to do.

"Hey Deaks...thanks!" he announced as he entered the shop and found his co-worker standing at the counter with his large plastic cup of morning Sprite. As soon as Brian spotted his beverage he realized he had forgot his coffee. Shit!

"Oversleep?" Deacy inquired as he took a long sip through his straw. Brian nodded as he walked to the office door to dispose of his bag and coat. He went in and dropped both items and returned to the shop floor.

"Forgot to set my alarm...." Brian replied to his friend as he decided he could relax and focus on the day ahead. Of course, it would help if he had his coffee. He pondered a visit to the bakery but before he could decide the shop door opened and a few kids walked in the shop.

"Welcome to the Inner Groove..." Brian said to them in a friendly voice as they nodded recognition and headed towards the middle aisle of the shop. Brian recognized them as regulars who often bought the new releases of their favorite hard rock acts. They began to go through the bins as the door opened again and another regular arrived.

"Hey Andi..." Brian said and waved to young girl. The new waver signaled back as she went straight for the 45's. Deacy wandered over to her. 

"Did you get the new Duran Duran in?" Andi asked and Deacy smiled and walked to the new release rack. 

"It's right here..." Deacy replied and grabbed a copy of the new single. They began talking about the latest track from the band as Brian kept an eye on his younger male customers and opened up a box of plastic shop bags.

"Hey Brian!" the younger kids got his attention and he looked over at them.

"Yeah...." 

"Have you only got one copy of this?" one of them asked and held up a copy of Kiss's debut album. Brian already knew it was his only copy on vinyl.

"Yeah...we've just got the one..." he replied and watched the boys begin to sulk. Before he could offer to order them another copy the door opened again and Brian was surprised at how much traffic they had this morning. He turned to welcome the new arrival and found Roger coming inside carrying a bakery box and a large paper sack. Brian felt a mix of embarrassment and gratitude as Roger smiled at him and walked over and pulled a large foam cup of coffee out of the sack and sat it down in front of him.

"I figured you didn't have time to grab some breakfast..." he announced sincerely. Brian couldn't but return his smile as he picked up the hot coffee. He was thrilled to receive it.

"Thanks..." Brian responded warmly. Roger pulled out some packets of sugar and cream and set them on the counter as Deacy approached with his customer. Brian saw he needed the register to ring up a sale so he grabbed the items laid out and motioned at Roger. "Let's go in there..." Brian suggested and pointed at the office door. Roger nodded as he took the bakery box and followed. Brian couldn't help but look back to see Deacy's alarmed but entirely amused expression. He also noted that his regular customer Andi might have recognized the blond man following him. She was looking at him with a gawking expression. He disappeared into the privacy of the back office with Roger in tow. Brian closed the door as Roger sat the box on the desk and pulled his own coffee out of the paper sack. 

"You're right...I didn't have time to grab something...thanks again.." Brian told Roger as he tore a packet of sugar and dropped it in his cup. Roger grabbed a packet of his own and sat on the edge of the desk as he stirred some sugar with a wooden stick. They exchanged a happy expression as they both sipped their brew.

"I grabbed some pastries and some fruit..." Roger announced as he opened the box and nudged it towards Brian. Brian looked inside and saw several pieces of different fruit and a few stuffed croissants. He opted for a raspberry filled one and pulled it out with a napkin. Roger selected a chocolate flavor and took a bite as Brian noticed his choice. 

"I like the chocolate too...it was hard to pick..." Brian remarked as he sunk his teeth into his own pastry. He licked his lips to clear some excess raspberry compote from his mouth and Roger leaned closer to him.

"I like raspberry as well.." he said back and pressed his lips to Brian's. They both had a small taste of the other's food preference and leaned in closer to share a lingering kiss. It felt a little awkward for Brian to be doing this at work. He glanced at the closed door as they parted lips. He took a long sip of coffee as he wondered what Deacy was thinking. He hadn't planned to see Roger last night and left Deacy's flat telling him they would have dinner tonight. Now Roger shows up in a casual manner and is aware Brian hadn't had breakfast. Brian was certain Deacy would know that Roger must have spent the night. His mulling over these thoughts showed on his face. Roger wondered what was wrong. "Something the matter?" he asked with concern in his tone. Brian look at him and thought about playing it off but knew if he began any game playing or telling half truths then this was doomed. 

"I guess I am feeling a little self conscious about last night..." Brian admitted as he looked Roger in the eye. He wanted to explained better and searched for the right words.

"You don't regret it...do you?" Roger bluntly asked him. Brian shook his head and smiled.

"No...I don't regret it...it's just feels a bit..." Brian struggled with his explanation. "It's just new to me....it's different..." he said honestly. He instantly wished he had chosen better words. "Not bad at all!" he insisted and Roger chuckled at him.

"My...my...what a review! Not bad at all...." Roger repeated in a sarcastic huff and Brian felt horrible. He purposely set his pastry down and took Roger's free hand in his with a sincere smile.

"Sorry...I'm not finding the best of choice of words for some reason...it..it was amazing!" he clarified and squeezed Roger's hand.

"So you're absolutely sure..no regrets?" Roger bluntly asked him. Brian smiled endearingly at him. 

"No regrets..." Brian answered and leaned in and kissed Roger to assure him it was true. They parted as Brian stood up and glanced at the door again. 'Sorry...I've really got to get out there..." he told Roger and gripped the coffee in his hand. Roger nodded understanding and stood up as well. 

"I understand...but we're still getting together tonight...right?" Roger asked as he reached for his coffee and his croissant.

"Yes! Definitely..." Brian responded and they came together for another soft kiss. 

"Good!" Roger commented with a satisfied grin. "Can I take you to dinner?" Roger then asked. Brian liked the idea and nodded at him. 

"Sounds wonderful...." he replied and opened the door and glanced out. He saw Deacy at the register talking to the two young kids buying the Kiss record. Brian opened the door fully and stepped out as the kids waved to him as they left the shop. Brian waved back. "Bye!" he told them and then eyed Deacy. His friend had his eyes focused on them both as they came out of the office. Deacy picked up his Sprite and took a sip as he watched them come towards the counter.

"Hey..." he said and mostly looked at Roger. "Good to see you again Roger...." Deacy said as he eyed Roger closely and scanned over his clothes and hair and was pretty sure he had spent the night with Brian. After one look at the expression on Brian's face as he followed Roger to the door Deacy knows he is right.

"Nice to see you too...there's some fruit and pastries in the back...help yourself..." Roger answered and smiled at him and then returned his gaze to Brian. "I'll pick you up at 7..." Roger informed Brian and they exchanged a meaningful glance as Roger disappeared out the door. Brian watched as Roger walked across the parking lot to his current car choice. He noticed the young kids from the shop checking it out.

"Where's his Lamborghini?"Deacy asked Brian as Roger took off in a bright red Lotus convertible. Brian smirked and turned to face Deacy as he walked back over towards him.

"He rents the cars..."Brian explained. "Last time it was a Mercedes convertible..." Deacy acknowledged the news with a thoughtful look. Brian understood the letdown. "I know..right?" he added to his comment. "It's part of the illusion of the rock star life....the world they operate in..." Deacy shrugged as he leaned against the counter. 

"Do you think that his interest in you is just an illusion?" Deacy asked him intently. Brian was absolutely sure that everything they did last night was real. Quite real. Surreal in a way. But his friend's words were something to consider. What if Roger found Brian to just be nothing but a new challenge. A conquest. Would he get what he wanted and move on? A trickle of doubt seeped into Brian's mind. But he pushed it aside. 

"I'm pretty confident it's genuine.." Brian assured him as he took another sip of his coffee. Deacy smiled at him and leaned a little closer despite the shop being empty at the moment.

"He spent the night?" Deacy inquired and Brian formed a bashful grin on his face. It seemed stupid to deny it.

"He did..." Brian confirmed. Deacy's face lit up with glee and he moved close to Brian and punched his arm. 

"You guy's fucked! Didn't you?" Deacy declared and Brian felt embarrassed at his enthusiasm and put his hands up in defense.

"Slow down Deaks!" Brian demanded but Deacy retained his joyful grin. "We didn't fuck ...exactly..." Brian explained and Deacy was confused for a moment.

"What do you mean... exactly?" Deacy scrutinized Brian's face for an answer. Brian sighed but had a satisfied smile forms on his lips.

"We kissed a lot and...." Brian felt a rush of heat pour through his face as he began to explain what else they did. Deacy clearly noticed his reddened cheeks and appeared to hang on his words. "Roger got me off!" Brian said quickly. Deacy heard him and grinned devilishly at his friend.

"And would that getting off include any oral stimulation?" Deacy asked in a coy manner. Brian blushed completely and nodded to him. Deacy rolled his head back and laughed open mouthed. "Ahh! I love it!" he said loudly in an amused tone. Brian pushed at Deacy to get him to stop but Deacy gushed about it anyway. "How many people can say they've got blown by a rock star?" Deacy exclaimed to Brian as he wished he hadn't told his co-worker about this. Brian pushed past him and walked to out to the shop floor to do anything but look at this friend right now. Deacy kept up his giggling. 

"Don't we have some boxes to unpack?" Brian suggested as he tried to ignore the conversation his friend was thoroughly enjoying. Deacy ignored his suggestion and leaned over the counter to look at Brian with his arms folded.

"Hey Bri!" he called out and Brian turned to look at him with a serious face. 

"Yes?"

"Did you reciprocate?" his friend ask him with a subdued tone. Brian felt a pang of embarrassment at his question. For someone who was in their early 30's, he felt like an awkward teenager right now. He felt self conscious and inexperienced. 

"No....it never got to that point..." Brian informed him and tried to be mature about the subject at hand. He cleared his throat at the thought of giving Roger back what he received from him and for a moment saw a vision of Roger going down on him. Could he do this back? 

"But if you keep seeing him...it will get to that point....right?" Deacy remarked and sounded sincere and serious. Brian tore open one of the cardboard boxes with new stock inside as he considered the matter and kept his eyes on the torn package.

"It will...." he agreed. He knew if he kept seeing Roger it would be an eventuality. An expectation. It was only fair and fitting after all. Give and receive. He wasn't entirely opposed to it or turned off by it. He just felt completely intimidated by the aspect of doing it. He looked up at his friend in all seriousness. "I have to admit Deaks...I'm a little overwhelmed at the thought..." he admitted. Deacy gave him a warm smile and pulled himself away from the counter.

"I'll be right back..." he said and walked to the back office door and opened it. He slipped inside and Brian wondered what he was doing. A moment later Deacy came out holding the bakery box in his hands. Brian watched with curiosity as Deacy walked over and set the box on the counter and opened it. A large smile appeared on the fuzzy haired man's face as he pulled out a banana. "Here's just we need!" he exclaimed and Brian had no idea what he meant as he saw Deacy turned around and start peeling open the fruit.

\---------------------

"Lock the bloody door!" Brian argued to his friend as Deacy padded over and turned the lock on the front door. He pulled down a small window shade and quickly went back to stand next to his boss. The look on Brian's face was priceless.

"I'm telling you...it's the best possible training device I know..." Deacy assured him. Brian swallowed with uncertainty and eyed the halfway peeled banana he was holding and looked over at Deacy again. "Okay..it's the only possible thing we have on hand right now.." the younger man conceded.

"So what do I do?" Brian asked meekly and swallowed again with intimidation. Deacy grinned and pushed the fruit towards Brian's mouth.

"It's not rocket science!" he exclaimed with amusement. "Just think about what you like when you get sucked off and do the same to it!" Deacy informed him. Brian felt a little foolish that he hadn't considered this simple approach. He saw his friend watching him and felt a bit shy doing this with him looking right at him. He hesitated and Deacy rolled his eyes and turned back to the bakery box and pulled out another banana. He began peeling it as he resumed his gaze at Brian. "Lesson one!" he announced. "Your tongue is your ally!" he said and winked at Brian.

Brian stood mesmerized as he watched his younger counterpart adeptly lick and tease his own banana. Deacy seemed to enjoy every moment of it and had a wicked smile as he showed off his skills. 

"So that's what you can do with your tongue.." Deacy explained as he kept a tender grip on bottom of the banana and motioned to Brian. "Your turn!" he announced. Brian opened his mouth and slid his tongue out to tease the top of the long rounded fruit as his friend inspected his actions. "Be careful...you don't want to tear the top off!" Deacy reminded him as Brian's tongue made more purposeful movements on the banana's head. Brian felt a tad silly but remained focused on this new skill. "Good...good!" Deacy remarked. "I think you've got the hang of it...now let's do some real work!" he informed his friend and then opened his mouth and began to slide the banana inside. He stopped and looked right at Brian. "Watch and learn!" he commanded and Brian nodded as Deacy slowly took the top of the banana into his mouth. Brian noticed the shape of his lips change as he got it further inside. He tried to study every nuanced movement Deacy made as he took half of the fruit in and closed his lips around its girth.

Deacy stopped and gestured at Brian to practice for himself. Brian nodded and gingerly opened his mouth to insert the top of the fruit. He never thought this was something he could learn from a friend and almost laughed as he felt the soft tip of the moist banana slide against his tongue. He could taste the essence of the banana and wondered what Roger would taste like. He tried not to dwell on it as he kept one eye on his training device and one eye on his instructor. He noted Deacy expertly closing his mouth around most of the banana. Brian emulated him and pressed his lips against the girth. It occurred to him he had no idea how big Roger was and felt a wave of intimidation go through him at the thought. His instructor pulled his own banana out and surveyed Brian's efforts.

"Good...now try and take some more of it in..." Deacy suggested. Brian opened his mouth a little further and pushed more inside. Deacy encouraged more and Brian felt a touch of confidence as he began to feel the banana reach the back of this tongue. "Careful not to choke..." Deacy commented and at that exact moment Brian did just that. The tip edged against his throat and he immediately felt himself bite down on the offending intruder in his mouth. His gag reflex went into overdrive as Deacy gringed a little. Brian coughed out the broken piece of fruit and Deacy looked at him sympathetically. "The secret is to relax and swallow..." Deacy informed him a bit too late. Brian's coughing spell ended quickly as he looked at the remnant of banana in his hand. 

"I guess I need some practice..." he remarked as Deacy held up his own banana to him. Brian shook his head at the offer of using his already sucked produce. "Thanks...but no!" he told him. Deacy shrugged and smiled as he bit off the end and began to chew.

\--------------------------------

Brian bought a bunch of bananas at his corner shop before he went to his flat. He placed them in a bowl on his small kitchen counter and went to get ready for his date. He went and brushed his teeth and looked over his hair in the mirror. He avoided thinking about his tutorial from earlier in the day and what might happen tonight. As he walked into his bedroom and pondered what to wear his telephone rang. 

"Hello..."

"Hey Bri...it's me...is it alright if I'm early?" Roger asked him in a courteous tone. Brian looked down at the clothes he had been in all day. He wondered how much time he had.

"Define early..." Brian requested. 

"To be honest...I'm downstairs in my car..." Brian didn't know whether to be flattered that Roger couldn't wait or annoyed he showed up so early. He looked at the clock which read 6:10 pm.

"Come on up..." Brian conceded and he heard Roger laugh lightly as he hung up the phone. Brian quickly went to his closet and looked over his options as he unzipped his coveralls and stepped out of them. He didn't want to linger and grabbed a pair of red trousers and put them on as he opted to keep his Beatles shirt and took a black jacket from a hanger and left his closet as he put his arm into a sleeve. His door buzzer went off and he rushed over and pressed the button. Brian found his black loafers and stepped into them as he opened his front door for Roger.

The blonde came bounding up the stairs wearing a heart catching smile and a white t-shirt under a leopard print blazer and black jeans. His footwear was impressive. They were brown suede low cut boots. He reached the top stair and sauntered towards Brian.

"Sorry...I missed your face..." Roger told Brian as he got close to him and leaned in for a kiss. Brian liked what Roger said to him and found it endearing. It helped diminish any thought he gave to Deacy's comment about Roger not really being interested in something genuine with him. Brian kissed him back and they both shared a warm smile. "Hungry?" Roger asked him. Brian nodded.

"I am...where are we going?" he responded. Roger turned to head back down the stairs as Brian locked his front door.

"I thought we could go to a quite little pub I like..." he told him. Brian liked the idea. Somewhere quiet after a crazy day sounded nice.

"Good food?" he asked Roger as they walked out the front door of the building.

"Yeah....I really like their sausages and they've got a great bananas foster for dessert..." Roger told him with a smile.

Brian didn't know whether to burst out laughing or consider it another round of practice.

"Show me the way..." Brian told him and Roger liked his choice of words and pulled him by the hand to his waiting car.

"With pleasure...."


	8. Need You Tonight...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need You Tonight by INXS
> 
> https://youtu.be/F93ywiGMDnQ

Brian and Roger arrived at the pub near Roger's flat. Brian got seated in the corner booth as Roger got them both a pint and placed an order for their food. There was a jukebox in the corner of the place and a young woman was pushing some buttons to make her selection. Brian watched her smile and walk back to her seat as a new song started and INXS came over the speakers. Brian appreciated her song choice as he saw Roger approaching and he handed Brian his beer and took a seat across from him. 

"The food here is really good...reminds me of home cooking.." Roger remarked as they both sampled their beer. "I don't really cook so I enjoy it when I can get it..." Brian nodded understanding. Sometimes there is nothing better than a meal from scratch.

"I get that...I like to cook...but don't have a lot of time for it..." Brian commented back. Roger added culinary skills to Brian's growing resume and smiled at him.

"If I buy the food...could I get you to cook for me sometime?" Roger asked him. 

"Sure...." Brian answered. He imagined cooking in Roger's large kitchen and felt a little excitement at the prospect. "What's one of your favorite meals?" 

"I'm not too picky....I like chicken..." Roger answered. He smiled when he remembered a specific dish. "Have you ever had chicken cacciatore?" Brian brightened up and nodded.

"I have....it's good..." Brian replied. "You like it?" he inquired. Roger took a sip of his beer.

"I do....my manager...Evan...his Mum is Italian and she made it for us a few times...it's really good.." Brian ran his thumb over the condensation on his beer glass. 

"I can find a recipe for it...." Brian told him and Roger smiled gratefully at him. "You spend a lot of time with your manager?" Brian was curious about what type of relationship he had with his band mates and manager. Roger sighed at the question and looked a little subdued at the query.

"I used to....he's a nice guy....he just...." Roger paused to find the right words to express his current feelings about his situation with Evan. Brian could tell there was tension. Roger took a large drink of beer and wiped his mouth. He then looked directly at Brian. "When he first started representing me he was amazing....he was ambitious and driven and focused on the right things....but lately...he's lost his edge..." Roger shifted around on his booth seat. "Evan is more interested in his own bank account and the next party than whether or not I'm happy..." Roger revealed.

"Are you happy?" Brian asked him bluntly. He instantly wondered if this was too personal a question. He had only known Roger for a few days. Roger seemed to struggle with his answer. Brian sat quietly and waited for his response. Roger finally formed a small smile and looked Brian in the eye as he slid his hand over and placed it on top of Brian's.

"I am when I'm with you..." 

\---------------------------

They spoke casually as they enjoyed their drink and soon Roger went and collected their meal. Their conversation continued while they ate and mostly focused on how they each spent their day. Brian was tired after all the excitement from the previous night and a full work day. He was also worn out from all the frank talk and tutoring he got from Deacy. Of course he skipped over this part in his retelling of the day's events to Roger. He yawned unintentionally as they lingered over the last few bites of their meal.

"You tired?" Roger asked him as Brian tried to fend off another yawn.

"Just a little...." he confessed. Roger could see he was in need of some sleep and felt bad he had kept Brian up late the night before. He had hoped to get Brian to come back to his place tonight.

"If you're tired we can call it an early night..." Roger offered. Brian smiled at him.

"I can manage for a bit longer..." he replied. Roger didn't want to waste any more time at the pub.

"Can we go to my place for a bit and then I can take you home?" Roger suggested.

"Alright..." Brian answered. They both slid out of the booth and Roger waved goodbye to the barkeep as they left. They were soon in the car and in a few blocks were parked in front of Roger's building. After the turn of the key and a slide of the lift door both were walking into the spacious loft.

"Want a drink?" Roger asked as he slid off his jacket and walked to the bar area.

"Some water please?" Brian requested. Roger got both of them a bottle of water and came over as Brian went to sit on the couch. 

"I was thinking we might go look at my music area..." Roger said as Brian stopped his motion and saw Roger look up the stairs. 

"Sure..." Brian replied and Roger handed him a water and proceeded up the sleek staircase. Brian followed and took in the up close view of the upper level of Roger's home. It was an open floor plan like downstairs and just as large. In one corner was a home music studio with a small set of drums and several instruments hanging on the wall. There was recording equipment and some speakers. A large closet was against one wall with a long sliding door. Roger walked Brian over to see the bathroom and he was amazed to find both a glass shower stall and a separate jacuzzi bathtub next to a large vanity. He even had a bench to sit on. Across from the music area stood Roger's bed. It was impressive. Like the rest of the place it felt modern and had masculine colors. It was a platform bed and had an amazing view of the river out the large picture windows. Brian was surprised to see there were no curtains or window coverings visible and wondered how much people out on boats could see up into the large upper loft when they floated by. If Roger had someone up here and they were having sex, could the whole world see them?

"I know what you're thinking..." Roger remarked to Brian as he surveyed the bed and the exposure to the outside world. Brian turned to look at him.

"What?" Brian asked and hoped Roger didn't realize his dirty thought. Roger gave him a sensuous smirk and Brian instantly blushed.

"The outside of the windows are tinted..." Roger revealed. Brian smiled at him as he realized he was caught. He let out a guilty chuckle and Roger pulled him close as they stood right by the enormous windows. "No one can see me do this..." he said and moved in for a tender kiss. Brian returned the kiss and savored Roger's smooth lips and warm breath. They stood and kept up the gentle affection before Brian pulled away and smiled.

"You wanted to show me your music area..." Brian reminded him. Roger smirked at Brian trying to get them back on topic and took hold of his hand and began to walk him over to the mini studio. They reached the recording desk and Roger had Brian sit down on one of the two chairs.

"This is where I write and make demos of my work..." Roger explained to him. He pointed at the instruments he had. "When I get most of a song worked out I play all the parts so the band will know what I want when we record it..." he explained. Brian was impressed with the array of expensive equipment. Roger walked over and grabbed his electric guitar off the rack on the wall. "I want to show you something.." Roger went and plugged the guitar into the small amplifier as Brian watched him. Roger sat down next to Brian and began to fiddle with tuning the instrument and looked annoyed when he couldn't get the A string where he wanted it. He sighed as he worked to tune it. "Let me get this tuned and I'll play you something I wrote..." he muttered as he focused on the string. He began to grumble and considered playing it on the keyboard instead. He suddenly saw Brian's long graceful fingers grip the neck.

"Let me try it..." Brian offered. Roger was surprised but let go of the instrument as Brian took hold of it. He leaned forward and watched as Brian brought the guitar around to sit in his lap. Roger was instantly struck by the fact that Brian seemed to know what he was doing. Brian leaned down to hear the string as he twisted the knob and plucked it repeatedly. He soon had it sounding correct and smiled warmly as he lifted up the guitar and handed it back to Roger. "I think that's it..." Brian remarked quietly. Roger got the guitar situated on his legs again and smiled at Brian.

"It's perfect! Thanks!" Roger told him and strummed out a few notes to make sure he had the sound and volume he wanted. "Let's see now....you cook and you can tune a guitar...is there anything you can't do?" Roger asked Brian with admiration and a little bit of cheek. Brian blushed a little at the compliment. There were lots of things he wasn't good at.

"For starters...I can't dance!" Brian informed him in a humble voice. Roger chuckled at the news. 

"But you can play guitar?" Roger questioned. Brian nodded at him and Roger felt like he had found a goldmine in this man. Who needed a dancer? Roger felt he could provide all the rhythm they needed. "Any other instruments?" Roger was curious. Brian looked a little embarrassed.

"Some piano...but really guitar is what I know best.." he explained. Roger turned the guitar back around as he was intrigued by how far Brian's talent went.

"Show me..." Roger asked him. Brian shrugged a little but took the guitar from him. He got it arranged in front of him and Roger went to hand him a pick. Brian shook his head as he made some adjustments on the settings.

"Is there something you want me to play?" Brian asked as he got acquainted with Roger's Gibson. Roger wasn't sure what to request and wondered what style Brian could play.

"I don't know...something from the 60's or 70's?" he proposed. Brian nodded and seemed to think for a minute. He then formed an enchanting smile and began. Roger expected some simple guitar riff from The Kinks or maybe some chords of 'Wild Thing' by The Troggs. His jaw almost hit the floor when Brian went straight into the complex guitar work of The Beatles 'And Your Bird Can Sing.' Brian flubbed a few notes but Roger didn't care; he was gob smacked at this secret talent being revealed. Forget the chicken cacciatore! This man can play guitar! For a moment the blond considered asking Brian to marry him. Roger couldn't take it anymore and reached out and stopped Brian from playing any further. "Please stop!" Roger groaned at him and Brian wondered if he had done something wrong.

"Sorry..." Brian mumbled and felt awkward as Roger shook his head and smiled at him.

"How are you so fucking good at so many things?" Roger asked him in disbelief. Brian was instantly self conscious at the compliment and looked down at his hands on the guitar. Roger realized he had made him uncomfortable and then was a little annoyed Brian couldn't take a compliment. "Hey..." Roger said softly to Brian to get him to look up at him. "You know all those woman you met who wouldn't give you a chance?" Roger asked him. He didn't wait for Brian to respond. "They were fucking fools..." Roger informed him sincerely. A smile crawled across Brian's mouth hearing this and he blushed a little. He leaned over the guitar and grabbed Roger by the shoulder and pulled him close to kiss him firmly. They shared a lingering kiss and parted with deep smiles. Brian made a little sound of contentment as he pulled the guitar of out his lap and handed it to Roger. The blond took it by the neck and carefully laid it down on the floor nearby and turned back and grabbed Brian by the collar of his shirt to pull him in for a deeper kiss. Their lips began moving together and Brian shifted on his chair to try and get closer. Roger was irritated at the distance between them and moved off his chair and leaned his body into Brian's. Brian leaned back in his chair and Roger let himself fall into Brian's lap as their kissing intensified. 

Roger straddled Brian's thighs and shifted himself closer to Brian's crotch as they both grabbed at each other's shoulders and opened their mouths to let the other in. Brian found the weight of Roger in his lap incredibly hot and when he slid down closer to meet their groins together Brian gasped at the sensation. Roger moaned at the response he got and slowly began rolling his hips against Brian as both of them felt the swell of their cocks inside their jeans. Brian involuntarily lifted up to meet Roger's motion and enjoyed the jolt of pleasure that went through him as their cocks rubbed together through the denim.

"Fuck..." Brian moaned out. This was something new and he found he liked it. Roger parted from their kiss and gazed with lust filled eyes at Brian. The intense look made Brian swallow hard. He knew where this was leading and felt a wave of uncertainty as he considered if tonight was the night he would reciprocate Roger's efforts from last night. It was brought home this was probably it when Roger took Brian's hand and brought it down to rest against Roger's swollen groin.

"This is what you do to me..." Roger told him in a husky voice. It sent another jolt through Brian to see how turned on Roger was. He did this to him. Brian was the one who made him hard and who he desired. His own cock stirred at the thought. Brian pressed his hand down on Roger's crotch and began to massage as the blond leaned in and ran his tongue across Brian's exposed throat. They were both jarred out of their lustful trance by the sound of the telephone. Roger ignored it as he resumed his focus on Brian's long gorgeous neck. The phone rang a few times as they kept up their kissing and groping. A loud click was followed by the sound of an answering machine coming on. 

'Rog...it's me...Freddie....I know you're home...so pick up...'

Roger didn't move from his spot on Brian's lap but Brian was distracted by the sound of a stranger in the room with them. He also was certain that this person named Freddie was probably Freddie Mercury. 

'Answer this phone Roger! It's urgent! I have something important to tell you!' 

"Maybe you should get that.." Brian suggested as he pulled Roger back but kept him in his lap. Roger groaned at the interruption as he looked at Brian's flushed face. The sight of Brian all hot and bothered only made Roger hate Freddie's timing even more.

'Roger! If you don't pick up this phone I am having my driver go straight there and I will pound on your door until...' Roger was up and off of Brian's lap and walking to the phone the instant Freddie threatened to come over and cut him off mid sentence.

"I'm a bit occupied at the moment!" Roger declared into the telephone and turned off the answering machine. Brian noted the irritation in his voice and stood up from the chair to loosen the tightness in the crotch of his jeans. 

"That is too bad because you have to be ready in 30 minutes!" Freddie instructed him on the phone. Roger had no idea what was going on and his irritation at being pulled away from Brian right now amplified. He looked over to see Brian walking over to look at the drum kit.

"And why do I have to be ready in 30 minutes?" he questioned as he eyed Brian's long legs and small pert bottom fit snugly in his jeans. He saw Brian turn his head curiously at the question he asked on the phone.

"You need to be ready to fly to New York dear! They had that slot open up on the MTV Best of British music special and I've been invited to appear!" Roger knew how badly Freddie had wanted to be on this show and he had promised to go with him if he managed to get on it. Freddie had been there for him lately during all his grumbling about his band and his love life and he owed his friend this one. He cursed at the lousy timing and felt horrible for what he was about to do.

"I'll be ready...see you in 30.." he replied and saw Brian turn around and look at him in surprise.

"Fabulous! See you then!" Freddie replied and hung up the call. Roger cradled the phone and began walking over to Brian. He steeled himself for disappointment and hoped Brian would understand.

"That was my best friend Freddie..." Roger began to explain and ran his hand through his hair with nervousness. "He just found out he got a slot on this MTV special and I had promised if he got on I would go with him...." Roger told Brian as he reached his side. Brian appeared to understand what he was saying and nodded.

"So you need to get ready to go then..." Brian said in response and now Roger nodded back.

"I'm so sorry Bri...I have to pack some things and...well...we fly out tonight...the show's in 2 days.." Roger told him as he pulled Brian close to him. "I'll come back as soon as I can...and we can pick up where we left off?" he asked Brian as he leaned in for a kiss. Brian shared a soft lingering kiss with him and smiled at him.

"Sure...." Brian responded and a cheeky grin came over his face. "I'll just practice some more guitar so we can pick up where we left off.." Brian said and Roger swatted Brian lightly on the chest as he grinned at his teasing.

"I think you know what I meant..." Roger reminded him and reached down and pulled Brian's hand back onto his crotch. "Where we left off with this..." he clarified. Brian playfully raised his eyebrows as he smiled at Roger and gently squeezed his cock through his jeans. Roger leaned in for another kiss and then realized he had to get busy packing. He slowly slid away and began walking to his large closet door.

"How am I getting home? Should I just call a taxi?" Brian asked Roger as he slid the closet door open. Roger remembered he had driven Brian here. Shit!

"We can drop you home when Freddie picks me up..." Roger answered. Brian shrugged indifference but walked over to look out the giant picture window onto the river as Roger pulled out his smaller suitcase and opened it up on a bench by the closet. He opened a drawer inside the closet and grabbed some socks and underwear. "I forgot to ask..." Roger said to make conversation as he packed. "Do you have a guitar? I didn't notice one when I was at your place..." Brian turned to look at him and smiled.

"I do....it's in a cupboard at home..." he explained. Roger was surprised it wasn't out on display since Brian clearly knew how to play quite well. Amazingly actually!

"Why don't you keep it out? Do you not play a lot these days?" Roger was curious why his obvious talent was kept so low key. Brian turned back to look out the window rather than at Roger.

"When my Dad died...I lost my interest in playing..." Brian confessed to him. Roger was instantly struck by the sadness in Brian's voice. This was apparently a sensitive subject so he was careful with his next words as he placed some shoes in his bag.

"Sorry about your father....did he teach you to play?" Roger asked him in a somber tone. Brian finally turned back around and had put his hands in his pockets.

"He did....he also helped me build my guitar..." This revelation was a surprise to Roger. But then wasn't Brian full of surprises? 

"So you built the guitar you have?" Roger asked to be sure he heard him right. Brian nodded and formed a small smile. 

"Yeah....my Dad and I designed and built it when I was in my teens..." Brian explained as he began to walk back over to Roger. The blond placed a new outfit inside his garment bag and began to zip up the sides.

"When I get back...would you show it to me?" Roger asked sincerely. Brian smiled warmly and nodded.

"Sure..." Roger needed to go to his bathroom to get his shaving kit but stopped in front of Brian first. He took hold of one of his long graceful hands and ran his thumb over the talented fingers. He was so impressed with their abilities on the guitar and he wondered what other hidden abilities they held. It made him smile devilishly to consider it.

"I'm sorry our night got interrupted..." Roger told him as he moved closer to Brian. He reached up and took hold of some of Brian's long curls that hung near his shoulder. The shape and the softness felt heavenly to Roger. Everything about this man was beguiling and Roger knew he had never felt this way about someone so fast in his life. "I'll be back the day after the show..." he explained as he kept his hands on Brian. Those hazel eyes were locked on his blue ones and Roger thought he could just look into them forever. "Promise me I can see you as soon as I've returned..." he found himself saying with more desperation than he meant to reveal.

Brian was disappointed the night was ending. While he was tired, the thought of spending the night again with Roger was appealing. It had been nice to share a bed with someone again and even nicer that it was this man. He should be surprised at this thought but Roger had been a pleasant surprise in his life. The more he got to know him, the more he liked him. A lot! 

"Of course you can....call me when you get in...I'll be at the shop or at home..." Brian replied and leaned in for a kiss that confirmed the promise. Roger's hands came up to cup Brian's head and a firm but sweet kiss was shared between them. When they parted both looked happy despite having to say goodbye soon.

"I've got to finish packing..." Roger finally admitted and pulled his hands from Brian's face. Brian nodded understanding and moved to head for the stairs. 

"I'll get out of your way....I'll wait on the couch..." Brian informed him as he began walking away. Roger watched the long lean figure take the stairs and begin to disappear from view. He felt a little empty inside as he sighed and walked to the bathroom.

\-------------------------

Roger followed Brian out of the lift and walked over to a hidden panel and switched on his security system. He returned to go to the front door of the building and Brian opened it for him as he was carrying his luggage. They both stepped out to see a white Rolls Royce pulling up at the curb. Roger smiled at the site of his friend's car and walked over towards it as the driver got out and went to the boot to open it up. He took Roger's bags and placed them inside and then walked over and opened the back door for Roger and his friend. Brian felt a little odd getting in a car with a chauffer. Roger slid inside and motioned for Brian to join him. He took a deep breath and stepped inside the luxury vehicle. He noticed Roger telling the driver his home address. Brian immediately saw Freddie seated on the other side of Roger. It was clear Freddie was completely checking him out as he sipped on a tall glass of something. Brian noted he looked even better in person than the pictures or television appearances Brian had seen of Freddie Mercury. He had a beautiful dark complexion and midnight eyes that complimented his black hair and mustache. Freddie was impeccably groomed and dressed like the star he is. He was handsome and charismatic before he even opened his mouth to speak. Freddie smiled at Brian as he finished his scanning of Brian's physique and then leaned forward as he finally spoke.

"So this is him...." Freddie remarked and reached over Roger with his hand extended and a demure smile graced his face. "It's an absolute pleasure to meet you....I'm Freddie..." he said in an enchanting tone. Brian felt his sincerity and shook his hand as Roger watched.

"Nice to meet you too....I'm Brian..." the taller man replied. "I really liked your last single..." Brian complimented him and Freddie got a wicked look on his face. 

"Well...well...you have good taste...I like you already..." Freddie responded and Roger rolled his eyes at both of them. "I have to tell you dear that Roger has talked only of you lately....and don't worry...it's all good things!" Freddie informed him as Brian looked a little taken aback by this news. Roger shot a warning look at Freddie and then turned to Brian.

"He's exaggerating!" Roger argued to Brian and put his hand on Brian's knee. It felt strange to have any affection from Roger in front of others. He tried not to let it make him uncomfortable. Freddie could see Brian's shyness and decided to distract him from it.

""Would you like a drink dear?" Freddie asked him. Brian shook his head. "So tell me about yourself Brian...I understand you own a record shop..." Freddie inquired and Brian nodded and smiled at him. 

"Yes....it's called The Inner Groove...I've had it about six years..." Brian explained. "I work there and have one other full time employee..." Brian was accustomed to talking about the shop so this speech felt more natural than Roger's hand on his thigh. He decided to ignore his discomfort and focus on Freddie's questions. 

"Roger said he met you there and you both went to see Bowie in Paris that night...that's always a marvelous show...did you enjoy yourself?" Freddie asked him. Roger couldn't help but smile at the memory of that night and how he already felt about Brian even then. He was curious what Brian would say about it. The broad grin on Brian's face was a nice start. 

"It was absolutely brilliant!" Brian gushed and leaned forward a bit to talk to Freddie. As he did this Roger casually slipped his hand away. "Seeing Bowie perform live was a once in a lifetime experience..." Brian almost beamed as he remembered it. "Though I have to say going to the show with Roger is what made it really special..." Brian confessed. As he thought about everything special Roger had done for him since they met he suddenly didn't mind that Roger had shown some affection. He turned to see Roger looking at him with adoration.

"Thanks...that's nice of you to say....it was special for me too..." Roger told him.

Freddie couldn't help but see they way they were both looking at each other. It was evident there was something between them that was deeper than Roger's desire to get Brian into his bed. Something kind of sweet. He couldn't help the grin that formed on his face seeing their tender expressions.

"I should apologize for stealing Roger away from you tonight...I didn't know about the invitation until right before I called...I didn't know you were on a date...I appreciate you being a good sport about this..." Freddie remarked to Brian. He did feel bad about the timing. It was clear a romance was blossoming and he had ruined their night together.

"It's alright..." Brian replied sincerely and felt a little self conscious about Freddie's reference to them having a date. But he realized, in fact, that is what it was. A date. And every other time they had got together had been a date as well. Brian was suddenly struck by the fact he was dating a man. He was actually dating Roger! A warm feeling came over him and a happy smile erupted on his face. He was dating Roger! And he liked it!

Roger kept watch of the mood in Brian's face and was heartened to see he appeared okay with Freddie's comment. Even though they had been out several times now they had never used the term 'date' or that they are in fact 'dating.' Roger figured when he got back from this trip it was time to have a talk with Brian about what they were doing together. What is was to each of them. As he pondered this the car came to a stop. Roger looked out the window to see they had arrived in front of Brian's flat. 

"Well...this is me...thanks for the lift Freddie...and it was nice to meet you..." Brian said and reached out to shake Freddie's hand again. Freddie beamed at him and accepted his hand.

"It was wonderful to finally meet you...I'll take good care of Roger here and return him to you safely..." Freddie informed him. Brian grinned appreciation and opened the car door. 

"Good luck with your appearance!" Brian told him and Freddie appreciated his goodwill. He turned to face Roger. 

"I'll walk you to your door..." Roger announced. Brian nodded and smiled at Freddie one more time before he stepped out of the car and was followed inside by Roger. He walked him to his front door upstairs and Brian got his key out as Roger watched him.

"Have a good trip...I'll see you in a few days then..." Brian said to Roger as he took hold of his hand. Roger felt happy with Brian's gesture. He eyed the brunette wistfully and wished he didn't have to go. 

"I'll miss you..." Roger told him and leaned in and kissed him gently. "I'll call you as soon as I get back..." he added. Brian nodded and smiled at him as he squeezed his hand.

"I'll miss you too..." Brian said back with affection and kissed him again. They both didn't want to say goodbye but the moment had arrived. Roger leaned in for one more kiss and gently cupped Brian's cheeks with his hands. Brian brought his hands up to cover Roger's and it felt intimate and nice. They both made contented sounds as they parted. Their lips warm and full.

"I've got to go....bye..." Roger said hesitantly and looked upon Brian one more time before he turned to go down the stairs. He went down a few steps and turned to look at Brian once more. Roger found the handsome man looking a little sad as he waved. Roger turned back and felt his stomach twist a little as he slipped out of the building and back into the waiting car.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow..." Freddie mused to Roger as he got in next to him and leaned over onto his friend. Roger groaned as the car took off for their airport. Freddie patted his arm and then put his own arm around Roger to console him. "Sorry about the timing of this..." his friend said with sympathy. "I have to say Brian is enchanting...I see what the appeal is for you dear..." Roger reached over and took hold of Freddie's drink and emptied it into his own mouth. Freddie cooed at his misery.

"He is completely appealing to me..." Roger argued back and formed a wistful expression. He shifted closer to Freddie and almost looked like a 14 year old blushing girl. "Today I found out he likes to cook, can play guitar like a wiz and built his own instrument!" Roger informed his close friend. Freddie was amused at Roger's demeanor as he spoke about his friend's talents.

"Gosh Roger! When's the wedding?" Freddie joked to him. As soon as he said it he was struck by the look that passed over Roger's face. Shit! Freddie realized something his friend may not have. Roger had completely fallen for this man.

Roger is in love!


	9. Always Something There To Remind Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always Something There To Remind Me by Naked Eyes
> 
> https://youtu.be/lVrELhxOFnM

"This is Roger Taylor and I Want My MTV!" 

"This is Freddie Mercury and I Want My MTV!" 

Both of them felt a little silly making a promotional clip for the music network but everyone does it...so why not? After a final take Roger walked over to the side of the studio with the producer and Freddie got seated with JJ Jackson for a short interview about being on the music special. Roger listened with amusement as Freddie gave his usual clever responses to banal questions. He had to admit some of the questions were better than other tv programs had offered.

"So Freddie you're releasing your 7th album next month...what should we know about it?" 

"It's fabulous! That's what you need to know darling!" Freddie said with a smirk on his face and mirth in his voice.

"What elements can we expect on this record?" JJ then asked.

"There's a mix to be honest...but I have a couple of dance tracks I think will bode well for the club scene and there's a fantastic ballad on it!" Freddie was eager for people to hear the new tracks.

"You've never collaborated with another vocalist...are there any duets on this record?" JJ inquired,

"There is actually! Michael Jackson and I worked on a song and it's on this album..."

"Is this the new single?" Freddie took a breath.

"I've got another one lined up as the first single...but the number with Michael might be a future one..." Freddie answered as he inhaled on his cigarette.

"Did you enjoy working with Michael? How is it collaborating with another artist?"

"It was a good experience....Michael is a professional..." Freddie said carefully and avoided wearing too much amusement on his face as he recalled the awkward tension that filled their last day working together. 

"Would you consider working with someone else in the future?" Freddie looked over at Roger watching from the side and quickly winked at him.

"There is someone I'd love to collaborate with....he's just pressed with commitments at the moment..." Roger grinned at the reference to Freddie begging him to be on a record. The timing had never been right. The Cross had kept him too busy.

"Care to say who that might be?" JJ pressed him for a name but Freddie remained coy. 

"They know who they are..." he said with a devilish smile.

"So can we expect to hear your new single tonight on the special?" 

"Of course! Everyone wants something new!" he replied with flair. 

"I look forward to hearing it....Freddie...thank you for your time...and we will see you tonight..."

"Thank you dear!"

"And we're off the air...." the director announced. Freddie and JJ shared a smile and a hug and left the studio set. Freddie came up to Roger's side wearing a happy face and Roger put his arm around his friend as they walked out together.

"What Freddie? No mention of the incident with Michael?" Roger teased and Freddie rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Don't you dare bring up that fucking llama!" Freddie scolded him and then they exited laughing.

\-------------------------

Brian had to admit that he missed Roger. He laid back on his bed and wondered what he was doing right now. He glanced at the clock and knew it was just mid-day in New York City but Brian was already in bed and was wide awake. The music special Freddie was appearing on would air in 7 hours local time and he could watch it on the MTV auxiliary channel on his cable system. He set his alarm and hoped he could catch a glimpse of Roger on the show. He switched off his light and tried to clear his head so he could get some sleep. The moonlight was peeking through his curtains and it made him think of when Bowie sang the line 'the serious moonlight' in his concert and Brian couldn't help but smile at the memory. The excitement of that night filled his body and he rolled over and recalled how amazing Roger looked in white. How much fun he had sharing that experience with him. The outrageous moment he drove a Lamborghini and the best moment of all - when he kissed Roger goodnight. Brian almost felt like a teenage girl with a crush as he shuffled his head on his pillow and grinned at the thought of kissing Roger again. He closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep and to dream about his favorite blond.

\------------------------

"I brought the donuts..." Deacy informed Brian as he stepped inside his flat and they both walked to his living room. The television was already on. They were both up incredibly early but didn't want to miss the special. Deacy was still wearing his pajamas and set the box of donuts on the coffee table. Brian carried over two mugs of coffee from his small kitchen. 

"Here you go..." he said and handed Deacy his cup. They both got settled and grabbed a napkin and a donut. They were chewing as the special began.

"I am Downtown Julie Brown and this is The Best of The Brits Special on MTV!"

Tonight we are showcasing some of the amazing talent coming out of Britain these days and we are starting off with a new group whose first single is currently in the top 5 on the MTV charts. Here is Naked Eyes with 'Always Something There to Remind Me!' "

The video from the band began playing and both Brian and Deacy were surprised the act wasn't performing live on the show.

"Maybe they weren't available..." Deacy commented. They kept watching and admired the wedding idea used in the video that matched well with the bell sounds played on the song. The video was soon over and the camera spanned the crowded audience as they clapped. Brian didn't see Roger and was disappointed.

"We now have a real treat for you! A true legend in British music and here with a new single is Freddie Mercury!" Julie exclaimed with a huge smile and the camera panned to a set especially built for Freddie's performance as the audience cheered. It was an abandoned nightclub and there was a silhouette of someone sitting on the bar. The light came up and Freddie appeared wearing a military style jacket over a pair of harlequin patterned leggings. He was shirtless and smoldering as he began crooning out medolic sounds. He then began singing.

'Sometimes I feel I'm gonna break down and cry  
Nowhere to go, nothing to do with my time  
I get lonely, so lonely, living on my own   
'Sometimes I feel I'm gonna break down and cry  
Nowhere to go, nothing to do with my time  
I get lonely, so lonely, living on my own.'

Freddie continued singing the fast paced love song and Deacy watched him spellbound.

"God he's hot!" Deacy said out loud and Brian grinned at his fawning over the dark, exotic looking singer. He sipped his hot coffee to keep himself alert and warm.

"He is a great performer!" Brian remarked and Deacy nodded without looking away from the television screen. "Would you sleep with him?" Brian casually asked his friend and felt more comfortable these days asking these types of questions. 

"Absofuckinglutely!" Deacy replied and Brian laughed at his bold answer.

"Good to know!" Brian told him and they shared a quick expression of amusement before resuming their gaze at the tv. Freddie got up and was dancing around and Deacy began twisting in his seat and flopping his head about. His massive pillow of hair bouncing around. They both listened to the lyrics of the new song.

"I'd make time for some monkey business with him..." Deacy mused after hearing one of the lines and Brian chuckled at his saucy comment. The song began to wind down and Deacy turned to look at his friend.

"I wonder if he really is lonely..." Deacy pondered after listening to the lyrics. Brian shrugged but knew someone who definitely was lonely.

"I know Roger is..." Brian remarked. "They may have money and fame and all...but I am starting to see that lifestyle can be a lonely existence..." Deacy sipped his coffee as he watched his friend.

"You think that is why he's gone through so many girlfriends..." Deacy asked Brian. 

"Maybe...I mean... I'm sure Roger is gone quite a bit so they miss out on seeing him regularly and it probably puts a strain on things after a while..." Brian thought out loud.

"He's gone right now...are you missing him?" Deacy inquired. Brian smiled at the younger man.

"I am actually..." he admitted. "I know I've only known him less than a week but...there is something there...between us..." Brian told him.

"So are you going to sleep with him then....all the way?" Deacy asked him bluntly. Brian felt a rush of heat in his face at the question. He had thought about it. A lot. He instantly remembered the night Roger went down on him. The heat in his face increased.

"I'm still considering it all..." Brian answered honestly. "I guess I'll see how things are when he gets back..." Deacy reached over and took Brian's hand and squeezed it as Freddie finished his song and the audience applauded loudly.

The show went on and at the end Duran Duran had the final slot. The audience was shown again when they finished and a table in the VIP area was panned across showing Freddie and Roger seated next to Thomas Dolby. He had also performed earlier in the evening. All of them were clapping and looking cozy together. Brian brightened at the sight of him on his screen. Roger looked sexy and confident as he smiled for the camera. He was dressed all in black leather except for a plain white t-shirt and looked quite dashing.

"There he is!" Deacy remarked excitedly and Brian nodded as he smiled at seeing just a glimpse of him. The credits started rolling and Brian sighed as he realized that was all he was going to get of Roger until he returned home. Deacy yawned as Brian took the remote and turned off the television. 

"Want to just sleep here for a bit?" Brian asked his tired friend. Deacy looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded as he grabbed a throw from the couch and began to spread out as Brian stood up. He walked to his closet and pulled out a pillow and brought it over to Deacy. "Here..." he said and his friend took the pillow and placed it under his head. Brian yawned himself as he walked to his bedroom and laid down on the bed. The shop would need to open in 6 hours. He could sleep for at least 4 of those. He set his alarm and promptly fell fast asleep. 

\-----------------------

"Here's your change..." Brian told his customer and handed them the paper and coin currency. He followed the man to the door and locked it as he left. Deacy was off today and Brian closed early on Wednesdays so he turned off the open sign and returned to the register to begin his count. He reached over and flipped on the radio to keep him company as he grabbed his ledger and opened it to the correct page. Brian began singing to himself as Steve Winwood's 'A Higher Love' played in the background. He was starting to open the register when the phone rang. 

"The Inner Groove..."

"Miss me yet?" Brian smiled at the sound of the soft yet raspy voice he heard asking him this pointed question. He loved that Roger had bothered to call him while so far away.

"Maybe..." Brian answered with amusement.

"Bet I miss you more..." Roger countered as he sat on the bed in his hotel suite in his silk pajama shorts. He was eyeing the manicure and pedicure he had done the day before in Freddie's suite and admired the work of the nail lady. 

"I didn't know it was a contest..." Brian said back snidely and Roger made a protesting sound.

"Oh! Want to make it one?" Roger challenged him. Brian felt a gush of excitement at Roger's words. He closed the register door so he could focus on the phone call. Brian leaned against the counter.

"What kind of contest?" Brian asked and waited for Roger's reply. Roger picked up his glass of whisky and took a drink and then set it down. He ignored his pack of cigarettes and felt he could get a rush from something better than nicotine right now.

"Where are you?" Roger questioned and Brian wasn't sure why he was asking.

"I'm at the counter....I just closed up for the day..." Brian explained.

"Are you alone?" Roger asked him.

"Yeah...Deaks is off today..." he answered. Roger smiled widely as he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his bottle of lubricant. He popped the cap and wet his hand as he held the phone against his shoulder.

"Good! Cause now we can play a game!" Roger informed Brian in a sultry voice. The way Roger said it assured Brian knew it was something sexual. Brian felt butterflies erupt inside him as he gripped the phone in his hand. He glanced over at the locked door to the shop and then realized despite being closed he was on display if someone bothered to peek through the window.

"I need to step inside my office...hang on..." Brian announced and left the phone off the hook and on the counter as he walked hurriedly to the back room and closed the door. His heart rate was escalating as he moved his office chair around so he could sit and spread his legs out by the side of the desk. He took a seat and exhaled a long deep breath before he picked up the phone to return to Roger. "I'm here..." he told him.

"I need you to take hold of your magnificent cock..." Roger instructed him. Brian's breath hitched at the explicit command. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid his hand down inside his boxers. He bit his bottom lip as he wrapped his longer slender fingers around his dick. It was warm and silky and Brian smiled as he replied to Roger.

"Alright..." Brian told him. "I'm touching myself...what are you doing?" Brian asked him. Roger felt a surge of anticipation go through him.

"I've got my hand wrapped around my cock and I'm picturing you laid out naked on top of me..." Roger answered in a low voice. Brian felt a twitch in his cock at the thought of laying on top of Roger and dominating him. Roger had really been the aggressor all along but him imagining Brian somehow in charge was intriguing. Brian squeezed himself and ran a lazy stroke up his shaft.

"Oh yeah?" Brian responded in a soft whisper. "What am I doing to you?" he asked Roger as he wanted to know what fantasy he had regarding Brian controlling things. Roger gripped his cock with his fingers and rubbed the tip with his thumb. He closed his eyes as he envisioned Brian forcing his hands above his head and diving in to kiss his throat with intense passion. Roger almost made a slight gasp before he spoke.

"You've got my hands pulled above my head and you're holding me down using your body against my own..." Roger described in detail. "I can feel you kissing my neck and your long hair is brushing against my shoulders and collar bone and it feels fucking amazing!"

Brian's own eyes closed and a heavy smile spread on his face as he pulled his hand from his cock and wet it with his mouth. He quickly returned it to it's place and slid his fingers along the shaft. His body shifted in the office chair as he enjoyed the improved friction.

"Your neck is soft and I can smell your scent..." Brian said out loud and was surprised at the descriptive words that came from his mouth. "I want to taste your mouth..." Brian said next. Roger bent his knees up a little and fantasized Brian moving his head up to take his mouth with his own and kissing him passionately. He liked it! A lot!

"I just let you slide your tongue inside and I hope I taste as good as you do..." Roger added his bit to the exchange and stroked himself lazily as the game continued. Brian imagined his tongue sliding around Roger's and kicked off his clogs as he kept up the visual in his mind and kept his hand on his cock. Brian licked his lips before he spoke. He felt brave all of the sudden and went with it.

"I think I need to taste another part of you..." Brian said teasingly and Roger's eyes flew open at the consideration that Brian was going to move downwards and possibly taste something else of Roger's.

"Oh yeah?" he said playfully. "Where are you going with that mouth of yours?" Roger questioned and Brian smiled wickedly as he stroked himself. 

"Spread your legs and find out!" Brian told him in a confident but deeper voice. Roger's hips actually lifted from the bed at the thought of Brian placing his beautiful lips over his cock and his toes curled as he considered how it would feel. Without realizing it he spread his legs and almost sighed out loud.

"I'm all spread out and waiting..." Roger advised the man on the phone and he held his breath to see what Brian would say next. The curly haired man actually liked this as an introduction to the idea of giving Roger what he had so expertly given Brian a few days before. Brian licked his lips again.

"I let my hair brush along your chest as I move down and kiss your stomach..." Brian described his journey south and smiled as he tried to imagine what Roger's cock actually looked like. Tasted like. He realized he would have to just wing this part of the fantasy as he didn't really know. He never got the chance to actually see it. "I've taken hold of your cock and I'm stroking it right now..." Brian added to the picture.

Roger began moving his hand more rapidly as he listened to Brian's words. The anticipation was killing him and he rolled his top lip into his mouth and held it in his teeth.

"What else you gonna do with my cock?" Roger said as heat built inside him and his movements picked up. Brian felt some heat of his own as he searched for the words he wanted. He shifted a little in his chair so he could spread his legs more.

"My tongue is dancing over your tip and I'm lapping at your sides..." Brian told him and Roger instantly grinned at the thought. "I'm pressing my lips to the top and tasting you for the first time as I open my mouth and slowly take you in..." Roger inhaled and clenched his thighs as he envisioned Brian's head between his legs and his mouth engulfing his cock.

"Fuck!" Roger gasped out as he began stroking himself furtively. "Keep talking..." he mumbled as he laid his head back on the pillow and clenched the phone in his hand. Brian felt powerful and picked up his own efforts with his cock. He was rock hard and felt sweat forming on the back of his neck.

"You're so warm and so hard Rog..." Brian says in a sensual tone. "And you taste so good..." he added. Roger bit his lip again as he imagined Brian bent down and giving him so much pleasure. "Wanna take of all you at once you feel so good.." Roger's respirations deepened as his hand squeezed and tugged on his cock at the idea of being deep throated by his lover. His mouth stayed opened as he took in heavy breaths.

"Your mouth is so hot!" Roger told Brian in a low voice. "Where are your hands?" he inquired as he tried to round out the whole scene in his mind. Brian tried to determine what he would be doing with his hands and tried to think about what he saw in the porno film. He remembered some distinct things the dominant man did and smiled to himself.

"I am running my fingers down your cock and gently squeezing your balls..." Brian began his scenario and slid his own hand down to touch his own scrotum. "Now my hand is moving lower to feel how round your bum is..." Brian heard Roger make a sound that told him he was on the right track with his idea.

"What are you doing now?" Roger said with urgency and breathlessness. Brian almost laughed at Roger's desperate tone but let himself fall into the tension building between them. He decided to go for it.

"I'm sliding my finger into your bottom..." Brian said in a husky voice and Roger's entire body jerked and he gasped into the phone. 

"Fuck!" Roger wanted to feel this so badly and wished he didn't have to hang on to the phone as they spoke. If he had a free hand right now...

"Fuck!" he repeated. "Is your mouth still on me?" Roger asked as his strokes increased and he squirmed on the bed.

"Oh yeah!" Brian said with his own breathing getting strained. He had picked up the pace with his motions and had slumped in his chair as he felt the beginnings of a climax approaching. "How's that feel Rog?" Brian asked him in the same tense voice and Roger sighed and then smiled.

"So fucking good!" Roger responded and Brian could hear the satisfaction in his voice. 

"What do you want me to do now?" Brian asked and wondered if Roger would start talking about the next phase of their exploration. He tried to imagine what it would be like to have actual intercourse with him and assumed Roger would want to be the giver. Uncertainty remained but the way this game was feeling right now, his mind was getting more open to the idea. Roger closed his eyes again and spread his legs some more. He was ready to say what had been on his mind for a few days and was willing to chance it now.

"I want you to fuck me!" Roger announced and Brian's mouth fell open at hearing this. "I want you bend me over the desk in your office and spread my legs and I want you to fuck me!" Brian felt a rush of intense desire fill his body as he visualized doing just what Roger had said. Roger naked and looking at him with those piercing blue eyes as Brian takes him by the neck and bends him forward to face the top of the desk; Roger's palms flat on the surface and legs out wide. His head turned and watching as Brian takes hold of his hip and uses his other hand to press his cock inside him and lean into his warm sweaty body. As soon as Brian had a complete picture of it all his body surged with ecstasy.

"I'm fucking you Rog! I'm fucking you right now!" Brian said out loud and made a strangled sound as he realized he was coming. "Oh fuck!" he shouted out and felt himself start unloading on his hand. "Shit! I'm coming!" he announced and Roger's feet went flat against the bed as he gasped at the news. He rolled his head back on the pillow and stroked himself in long fast strokes as he gasped again.

"It's...I'm...fuck!" Roger babbled loudly as his head came off the pillow and his body tensed as he spilled onto his hand and stomach. He moaned at the satisfaction of getting off on Brian coming at the thought of fucking him. When he finished he sighed heavily and wore a contented smile.

Brian breathed out and wanted to wipe the sweat from his brow but his free hand was covered in semen. He looked around and saw a box of tissues. He let the phone rest against his shoulder as he reached over and took a few tissues from the box and wiped his hand clean. He ran his arm across his forehead as he sighed and returned to his focus on the phone.

"That was..." Brian began to say and felt uncertain how to explain what he felt. He had never done anything like this. Phone sex. It had been satisfying but he now felt a dull ache at not being able to actually touch Roger or kiss him right now. Hold him close. He was curious what Roger was feeling but hesitated asking.

Roger wiped himself clean before tossing the washcloth to the side and slipping his softening penis into his silk shorts. He breathed into the phone line and heard Brian stop his sentence mid stream.

"That was fantastic..." Roger filled in the blank. "And I can't wait to kiss you when I see you..." Roger said and sighed heavily. An alarm went off and Roger knew it was time to get around for his flight home. "I leave here in a few hours....I'll see you soon..." Roger told him. 

Brian was glad to hear Roger was heading home. He looked forward to being in his presence and was eager to actually hold him after their transatlantic encounter.

"Maybe I could come over to your place when you're back..." Brian suggested. Roger grinned as he took a sip of his whisky.

"My security code is 27426...my flight arrives at 7:00 am....so anytime after 9 and I should be there..." Roger informed him. Don't knock...just come on up..." he told Brian.

Brian felt honored to be trusted with his security code and remembered where the panel was. 

"I guess it's a date then..." Brian replied and Roger was happy to hear how eager Brian sounded. He was eager too.

"Until then...." Roger answered and he hung up the phone. He needed a shower before he left so he slid off the bed and smiled at the thought of seeing him in person. This was going to be a long flight.

Brian cradled the phone and worked to tidy himself before he left his office and resumed closing up shop for the day. As he tossed the tissues in the bin he looked over at his desk and grinned at the reminder of the little fantasy they had just played out. Tomorrow morning couldn't get here soon enough as far as Brian was concerned. He switched off the light and closed the office door as he began to count the hours.

\---------------------------

'There is nothing worse than London morning traffic..' Roger mumbled to himself and sighed anxiously as he rode in the throng of cars moving at a snails pace. His flight was on time but the customs area was busy and it took twice as long as usual. He had then stood in the taxi line and was interrupted three times for an autograph while waiting his turn. Maybe he should have flown back with Freddie but he wanted to get home. Back to see Brian. He had fun on the trip and Freddie always showed him a good time but he couldn't seem to get Brian out of his head during the entire trip. Roger chewed nervously on the skin on his thumb as he peered out the taxi window and was relieved to see his building in the distance. He pulled his wallet out for his fare and eyed the meter as he extracted the required notes and readied them in his hand. The car stopped in front of his home and he leaned over and shoved the currency in the driver's hand before he could ask for it.

"Keep the change.." Roger told him as he tore from the car and kept hold of his luggage. He had skipped placing it in the boot and had it next to him on the seat. He made quick work of the sidewalk and was soon entering his building using the code. He was glad he could skip the door key since the alarm system was on. Roger was soon in the lift and closing the door as he tapped his foot to get upstairs. 

'I should probably call him....tell him I'm back...' Roger mumbled to himself as he thought about seeing Brian.

He reached the main floor and opened the lift door to step inside. His felt his stomach rumble and hoped the bread he had in his pantry was still good as some toast would tide him over. He could almost smell something cooking as he stepped into his flat and was astounded to see Brian standing in his kitchen with a huge smile on his face. The air was filled with the aroma of something cinnamon and sweet.

"I hope it's alright I came over early and made something for breakfast..." Brian said to him as he stood at the kitchen counter. Roger laughed as he noticed Brian was wearing an apron that said 'Kiss The Cook.' It was exactly what he wanted to do. Roger walked towards Brian and savored the sight of him and the smell emanating from the oven.

"I don't know what's sweeter...." Roger said to him as he got close. "Whatever you've got in that oven or the sight of you in that apron..." he told him and pulled Brian straight to him for a long passionate kiss. Their lips finally parted and Brian laughed a little at how wonderful he felt. The timer on the oven dinged and Brian moved away from Roger to get his oven mitt. He pulled it on and opened the oven door as Roger leaned against the counter and took in the sight of Brian's domesticity. The tall man slid the glass pan out and turned to place it on a trivet on the counter. Roger beheld a half dozen cinnamon streusel rolls and his mouth began to water. He couldn't believe that Brian had made this. Brian beamed at him as he took a small bowl of sugar icing and used a small spoon to drizzle it over the rolls. When he finished he held out the spoon for Roger and he licked the remaining icing from the utensil. 

"What do you think?" Brian asked him as he pointed to the glass pan laid out in front of them. Roger thought the food looked amazing but something about Brian making the effort to bake him something and welcoming him home made his heart stir. What did he think? Roger said it before he could stop himself.

"I think I'm falling in love with you..."


	10. I'll Tumble For Ya...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll Tumble for Ya! by Culture Club
> 
> https://youtu.be/kwb9-OlQimc

"What did you say?" Brian asked Roger in a moment of disbelief. Roger laughed nervously as he tried to think how to respond. Well - he had said what he wanted to say; but now that it had left his mouth he wondered if it was a mistake.

"I said I think I might be falling in love with you!" Roger replied and made it sound almost sarcastic. "I mean....come on!" Roger playfully whined to him as he gestured at the pan of rolls. "You show up here and make me something this amazing from scratch and you're wearing that bloody apron and you look so god damn adorable right now...." Roger was running out of breath and immediate reasons why he might be falling for him so he stopped and looked at Brian and waited to see what he would say. The tall man seemed un-nerved by the blonds declaration and Roger felt a little panic set in. 

"Please don't joke about that..." Brian finally said and had a distrusting expression as he began to plate some of the streusel rolls. He shook his head. "I mean...you've barely known me a week and for all you know..." Brian paused and seemed flustered. "Maybe I'm interesting right now...but you'll wake up in a month and think me boring and wish you'd never said it..." Brian finished. Roger was alarmed at Brian's reaction and wished now he hadn't said it. Hadn't broken the spell that seemed to have been cast over them. It was definitely gone.

"Sorry..." Roger replied and was quiet as Brian handed him a plate with his breakfast. A tension filled the room as Brian fidgeted with the knot on his apron and got it loose. He ignored his own plate and looked around the kitchen. Anywhere but at Roger.

"I need to get to work...." Brian told him in a subdued voice and pulled the apron from his waist and bunched it up. He walked over and got a bag from a chair and stuffed the apron inside. "Enjoy your food..." Brian slung the bag over his shoulder and feigned a smile at Roger. He leaned over and kissed him quickly and began walking out of the kitchen.

"What about your breakfast?" Roger asked him as he briskly walked to the door. It was all Roger could think to say right now. He wasn't sure why Brian was reacting this way but really felt he had messed up somehow. He watched as Brian ignored his question and vacated the flat.

'What if I wasn't joking?' Roger said to himself as he sighed and wondered what to do. He picked up the roll and took a bite and moaned out loud. Of course it tasted like heaven! He slumped down in a chair and brought the plate in front of him. He devoured the roll and then got up and proceeded to eat the one Brian had abandoned. Roger considered punishing himself by consuming the entire pan and getting a stomach ache. He left his chair and went to the refrigerator and grabbed the bottle of milk and brought it to the table as he reached in the pan and grabbed the next roll. 

\--------------------------

Brian's heart was racing as he closed Roger's front door. He rushed to his car and felt the need to get as far away from this place as he could. His mind was swimming with what Roger had said. Was he kidding or was he serious? It was difficult to tell as Roger had seemed completely sincere the first time he said it. But then he had laughed and made light of it. So Brian didn't know. And he was afraid to know. The thought that Roger was actually in love with him felt overwhelming and wonderful; but also quite scary. It was thrilling but if he didn't really mean it; well; it really hurt.

Brian fumbled with his car keys and managed to get in his car and pulled into traffic. Ready to disappear in the masses. He hoped it would swallow up his racing mind and his racing heart. Brian needed a distraction so he turned on the radio. It was playing that dance track by Information Society and Brian couldn't believe the timing in hearing those lyrics. 

'I want to know...what you're thinking...there are some things you can't hide'

'I want to know what you're feeling....tell me what's on your mind...'

He wanted to know exactly what Roger had on his mind but fear of the truth was going to delay that for now. Brian pulled his car into the lot at work and got out as he checked his watch. He was running a few minutes late and hurriedly found his door key. Brian stepped inside and locked the door as he went to put his things in the office and flipped on the lights for the shop. He busied himself thinking about the daily routine of his work to distract him. After focusing on unboxing some new releases he began to place them in the racks and heard someone knock on the door to the shop. A glance of his watch told him it was Deacy so he set the box down and went and opened the shop door.

"Good morning!" Deacy greeted him with a sunny smile as he stepped inside. He set his Sprite on the counter and began his walk to the office. "I bet you're excited to see Roger later today..." Deacy announced as he briefly disappeared inside the back room. He soon came back out.

"I've already seen him..." Brian confessed. Deacy's smile went a little devious and he came up to lean on the rack where Brian had returned to stock the new releases. 

"Couldn't wait...eh?" Deacy teased and reached over and tickled Brian's side lightly. Brian batted his hand away and grinned. 

"I was excited to see him....we had a great phone conversation last night so I was anxious to at least see him for a few minutes before work...I went to his flat this morning...right after his flight landed..." Brian explained. There was no way he was going to divulge the phone sex they had engaged in the prior night. Deacy was listening eagerly but had caught that Brian seemed a little temperate in the telling. He didn't sound as excited as he had inferred. 

"Did something happen?" Deacy asked him directly. "Cause you don't sound very enthused after just seeing your boyfriend...whose been gone a few days..." Brian focused on shelving the vinyl.

"He told me he thinks he might be falling in love with me..." Brian said quietly and Deacy's face erupted in joy. 

"Oh my god Brian! That is.." Deacy suddenly wondered if it was as fantastic as he personally thought it was. He quickly considered if Brian wasn't happy hearing it. "Wait! You are happy about this...right?" Deacy questioned. Brian turned to look at him and sighed.

"The problem is...I'm not sure if he was kidding or if he meant it..." Brian replied and Deacy cringed a little. He hated it when people gave mixed messages regarding important information. 

"Did you ask him to clarify what he meant?" his younger friend asked. Brian seemed to tense up.

"I tried to...but it came out more as telling him not to joke about something like that..." Brian recounted. "I couldn't stand the idea of him saying it half heartedly and me taking it fully in...and then a month from now he's tired of me and ready to move on..." Deacy was surprised to hear Brian think of it this way. Like he was just a fling and a bit of amusement for the time being.

"Is that what you think this is?" Deacy questioned. "It's just a fling to Roger? You're a temporary distraction or something?" Brian shrugged. He didn't want to believe it but he couldn't help but consider the fact that since he was new to everything two men could be together as romantic partners, this was the appeal to Roger. He was a conquest of some type and the novelty would wear off once they had real sex. Intercourse. Sure, their erotic phone encounter had been pretty intense and one of the best orgasms of his life. And Roger seemed to get off from it as well. He just felt maybe Roger had said something about loving him to lock in the deal. To ensure Brian would go to bed with him and they would finally do it. So he felt unsure. He was scared. And hearing those words this morning had opened up something Brian had long tried to put out of his mind when dating someone. Right now he really needed some support so he prepared to tell Deacy one of his innermost secrets.

"Deaks...here's the thing..." Brian began. "The reason I feel so hesitant about his words and question him saying what he did..." Deacy looked at Brian curiously. Brian took a breath and just said it. "The reason I doubt him is because no one has ever told me they love me..." he spit out. Utter horror washed over Deacy as he processed Brian's words. No one had ever told his dear friend they loved him. No woman had taken a chance and said those three words to this wonderful, warm human being? He was outraged!

"Brian! That's...well it's unbelievable!" Deacy responded and pulled Brian's hand from the stack of vinyl to hold it. Every empathetic molecule in Deacy's soul was activated as he tenderly held his friend's hand and looked him in the eye. Sharing a sincere moment with him. "I need you to know right here...right now....that I love you and I think you are an incredibly good human being..." Brian grinned graciously and patted Deacy's hand laying over his with his free hand.

"I love you too Deaks...but you know it's not the same...but thank you..." Brian said and tried to seem satisfied hearing it from a friend. Deacy shook his head.

"Listen! I cannot believe out of all the woman you have dated...slept with...had some type of romantic relationship with...that not one of them thought to tell how amazing you are! You are so kind and sweet and you care so much...and you're funny and warm and generous to a fault...and don't even get me started on how intelligent and interesting you can be..." Brian felt a little embarrassed at everything his friend was saying. 

"To be honest...a few have told me some really nice things...but it never led to them telling me they actually loved me...or that they were in love with me...the relationships never seem to last long enough to go there..." Brian confessed. Deacy was still inconsolable. 

"Well fuck all those bitches...cause you are so worthy of being loved and someone out there is going to see what a catch you are and spend the rest of their lives saying they love you every single day!" Brian laughed at his friend's complete confidence that the love of his life was waiting in the wings somewhere. He was grateful that he had a friend who saw these things in him and appreciated his merits.

"I'll be sure and tell them you said that if I ever run in to any of those women in the future..." Brian said with amusement to lighten the mood. Deacy grinned and leaned into him.

"You just point them out and I'll tell them what for!" he said with attitude. Brian made a grunting sound of approval. Deacy looked up and saw the time. "I guess we need to open up!" he remarked and Brian smiled as Deacy waltzed over to the door and unlocked it and flipped on the 'Open' sign. The younger man went to select some music to play on the sound system and Brian finished setting out the new records. He picked up the empty box and walked to the back storage room. He heard the sounds of The Eurythmics coming through the speakers and whistled the song as he flattened the cardboard box and laid it on a stack of other boxes. He went and pulled a bottle of water from a small refrigerator they kept in back and was opening it when he turned to go back up front. The cardboard stack shifted and the top box slid off onto the floor in front of him. Before he could register it being there his foot stepped on its edge and caused him to slide and then slip and stumble forward. He swore he heard something pop as his foot seemed to twist and he went tumbling down on the concrete floor. Brian didn't know quite how he fell because it happened so fast. He bumped his elbow and one of his knees and managed to land halfway on his side and his back and felt the wind get knocked out of him.

Brian laid motionless as he caught his breath and tried to understand what just occurred. As he finally took in some air he felt a sharp pain in his side and back and then immediately felt the acute throb of his knee and elbow joints. He reached over to rub at his elbow because it felt extremely painful. The position he was in was uncomfortable and he tried to use his feet to get himself flat onto his back. As he applied pressure to his left foot he shouted loudly. He forgot about any other pain in his body in this moment.

"Fuck!" he cried out. It felt like his ankle had been turned all the way around. Brian began panting in short breaths to manage the excruciating pain radiating in his lower appendage. He felt panicked at the thought he may have broken his ankle. When he found sufficient breath he shouted out. "Deacy!" he bellowed as loud as he could. He waited a minute and focused on breathing through the pain. When his friend didn't answer or arrive, he repeated his call for help. After a few attempts he heard the volume on the music get lowered and soon he heard footsteps.

"Where you calling for me?" Deacy asked as he opened the slightly ajar door. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open when he saw Brian laid out on the floor. "Oh my god! Are you hurt? What happened?" Deacy exclaimed and bent down next to Brian.

"I slipped on that box!" Brian managed to get out as his breathing had become a bit labored. "It's my ankle!" he told his co-worker. Deacy looked down to examine his ankle and grimaced as he tentatively pulled back his jean leg to get a closer look.

"Do you think you broke it? It's swelling and it's red..." he replied. Brian took a breath and closed his eyes.

"I don't know...maybe...it really hurts..." he said and clenched his teeth as a new wave of pain came over him. Brian felt a little light headed and his mouth filled with drool. Some nausea was setting in and he thought he could be sick. Deacy noticed Brian going white in the face and stood up to reach for the telephone on the desk. First he grabbed his own jacket and bent down and got it under Brian's head. He was afraid he might pass out. His face showed how bad the pain was.

"I'm calling for an ambulance...there is no way you can walk and I can't carry you..." he explained. Brian didn't hear him as his head lulled onto the jacket underneath him. The drool began slipping out of his mouth and he turned his head so it wouldn't choke him. Brian blinked a few times as he tried to look up at see Deacy above him. Everything became shadowed as his head began roaring and he blacked out.

\--------------------------

Roger had duly punished himself and ate six of the rolls. He couldn't manage the entire pan and belched a little as he got up to put the milk back in the refrigerator. A smile formed on his face as he imagined his manager complaining that he looked bloated. He found a container to store the remaining rolls and sealed the lid as he placed it on the counter. Roger had noticed that Brian did not leave any mess behind with his food preparation. All the ingredients had been returned to the pantry and the mixing bowl and utensils were drying on the dish rack. He was impressed. Anytime he attempted to make something it always left a disaster behind.

The telephone rang and Roger groaned at the thought of having to talk to anyone right now. For a moment he hoped it was Brian calling to say things were fine and could they meet up later. He began to walk to the phone just in case and heard the answer machine pick up. He listened to see who was calling.

"Hey Rog! It's me...Evan...remember me? Your manager?" Evan said in an irritated tone in the machine. "Call me damnit!" he barked and hung up the line. Roger was happy to have missed this call. He went and grabbed his suitcase and walked up the stairs to unpack. He opened the case and began pulling things out when the phone rang again. He huffed as he knew it was probably Evan again. He was notorious for calling more than once. Roger ignored the phone as he unbuttoned his shirt to change clothes. The zipper on his trousers was already unzipped due to feeling the strain of a half dozen cinnamon rolls. The beep sounded and he waited to hear his manager's latest complaint.

"Hi! Roger! Uh...this is Deacy...John Deacon...Brian's friend..." the message was from that guy Brian worked with. Roger immediately looked over at the phone and was curious how he got the phone number and why he was calling. "I just wanted to call and tell you that Brian is at Chelsea hospital...he had an accident..." Roger's heart leapt and he rushed over to the phone.

"Hello! I'm here! Is Brian okay?"

\-------------------------

It took forever for a taxi to arrive and to get dropped off at the hospital. Roger didn't have a car at his disposal since he had not had time to get one from the rental agency yet. He paid the taxi driver and took fast steps into the hospital entrance. He found the sign for the A&E and went through the glass doors and looked in the waiting area for Brian's friend. He soon saw his large fluffy mound of hair and Deacy saw him and raised his hand up. Roger briskly walked to him and Deacy picked up his jacket to let him have the seat he had saved for him. The A&E waiting area was full today.

"How is he?" Roger asked and Deacy shrugged.

"They haven't updated me since I called you..." he explained. Roger nodded understanding and got settled in the chair. They both were kind of quiet as they soaked in each other's presence and waited for some news. Roger stood up after 10 minutes and got them some soft drinks and they both nursed their cola's while they watched for a sign from the attendant. Deacy eventually made small talk about Roger's New York trip and seeing the special on MTV. They warmed up to each other and were actually having a real conversation when the attendant came over to them.

"You're here for Brian May?" she asked. They both nodded and she gestured for them to follow. They got up and shared an anxious look as they came up behind her to enter the restricted area. The attendant led them down a narrow hallway and soon turned into a room. Inside they found Brian sitting in a hospital bed as a nurse was laying a large plastic bag of ice over his ankle. His eyes were closed and he looked almost asleep. He remained pale and had a sheen of sweat across his face. His jeans had been removed and he was wearing a pair of scrubs with the pant leg cut off at the calf. 

A woman walked into the room wearing a lab coat and she smiled at the men standing and looking at her patient. She held out her hand. "Hello...I'm Dr. Patel....I'm treating Brian today..."

"Roger Taylor..." Roger told her and shook her hand. Deacy extended his hand as well. 

"John Deacon..." they all turned to look at Brian as he half opened his eyes at hearing some activity in the room. They quickly closed.

"How is he?" Deacy asked and the doctor spoke quietly.

"He's been given something for the pain...that is why he is sleepy...I just got his X-ray's back so let's take a look..." the doctor answered. She walked over and turned on the light and they all looked over the images of Brian's lower leg, ankle and foot. The doctor made a murmuring sound and pointed at the image of Brian's ankle.

"The good news is his ankle isn't broken...but he has clearly torn some ligaments..." She continued examining the X-ray and then turned to look at Brian's companions as she switched off the light board. The doctor walked over to Brian and carefully removed the ice pack from his foot. She used both hands to gently examine the area around his ankle and Brian's eyes came open and his face registered pain. He made a wincing sound as she maneuvered his joint. "Sorry Brian..." she told her patient as she finished her exam and returned the ice pack to his foot. Roger and Deacy both felt awful to see his duress. 

"Is it broken?" Brian mumbled and the doctor patted his arm and smiled at him.

"No...but you have some torn ligaments...and that can be problematic in it's own way..." Dr. Patel answered. "I don't believe you need surgery, but you're looking at a few weeks off your foot to make sure the ligaments heal well enough to avoid needing surgical repair..."

Brian blinked several times and tried to absorb the news. He felt incredibly fuzzy and the pain was manageable but ever present as he shifted on the rigid hospital bed. As he contemplated being out of commission for a few weeks he realized that meant he couldn't go to work.

"I have to work..." Brian said in a slurred voice. He moaned at the realization he was going to be incapable of being in his shop. Deacy heard Brian's concern and walked up to the bed and looked at him intently.

"Don't even think about the shop right now...just focus on healing...I've got the shop covered Bri...no worries..." he assured his friend with a caring smile. He placed his hand on Brian's shoulder. "I can call your Mum here in a few minutes and let her know what's happened..." Deacy explained to him. "She can help you decide if you want to go home with her to recover..." 

Brian seemed agitated and shook his head. Deacy wasn't sure if Brian didn't want his mother to know or if he was just upset about what happened.

"Mum's away..." Brian managed to tell him as the fogginess of the pain killer kept him from thinking straight.

"I need to get something...I'll be back..." Dr. Patel interrupted and slipped out of the room. Roger stood against the wall watching the exchange between Deacy and Brian. It was clear Brian was going to be laid up for weeks and it was becoming evident that someone would have to help take care of him. Brian had said his mother was away. Roger pushed himself from the wall and walked over by Deacy. The young man had taken a seat on the small couch in the exam room and was talking to Brian as Roger came up to his side. 

"Maybe you can try and reach your Mum at your Aunt's..." Deacy was suggesting. Brian had been trying to focus on their conversation and had not realized Roger was here. He was surprised when the blond stood next to Deacy.

"Hey Brian..." Roger said softly. Brian was glad to see him but was wondering why he was here. At the hospital. 

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked him in a tired voice. Roger smiled at him.

"Deacy called me..." Roger informed him and turned to look at Deacy. "I can take care of him..." Roger announced and Deacy grinned hearing the suggestion. Brian wasn't sure he heard him correctly. 

"Huh?" Brian said out loud and Roger carefully laid his hand on Brian's arm.

"I'll take care of you..." Roger repeated. Brian shook his head.

"You don't need to do that..." he muttered and swallowed as he fought the drowsiness of his medication. Roger sighed and sat down next to Deacy. 

"Brian...you're injured and have to stay off that ankle...you're Mum is away...and Deacy has to cover the shop..." Roger pointed out to him. "That leaves me...and I've got a few weeks before I have any commitments..." Roger explained. "I can do this..."

Brian shook his head again. He couldn't let Roger take care of him. They'd only known each other for a little over a week. It wasn't right to ask something like this of a new acquaintance. Well, they were quite acquainted in some ways; but still. 

"He's right Bri...you need help...let him help out..." Deacy concurred. Brian groaned as the doctor returned to the room with a large plastic boot. As he watched the doctor come over and show them all the apparatus and begin explaining his requirement to wear it, Brian knew it. He heard what the next few weeks would entail and then truly understood he couldn't do it alone. He looked over at Roger intently listening to the doctor's instructions and noticed him glance at Brian and smile warmly at him.

"Alright..." Brian finally muttered and Roger's face brightened. Brian closed his eyes again and drifted off. Roger's attention remained on the doctor's instructions but he felt like he had found a way to get back to a better place with Brian. This might turn out to be a good thing.

\-------------------------

"We can do this! Let's just take one step at a time..." Roger told Brian as he and Deacy stood on either side of Brian and looked at the steps leading up to Brian's flat. They had managed to get him in and out of a taxi and were now contemplating getting him inside his home. The medication had made him woozy and the pain made him wary of his foot. It was currently secured inside a large black plastic boot. Roger took a step up and gestured at Brian to take one as well. Deacy pushed him from the side and they managed to all make it up the first step. They slowly repeated the process as Brian quickly ran out of steam and began to feel queasy from the movement and the effort.

They made it to the top of the landing and Roger and Deacy cheered as Brian gasped in relief. Roger held onto Brian as Deacy opened the door and they both assisted him in making it inside and into his bedroom. The younger man ran back down the stairs to collect the items they left in the entryway and brought them in as Roger was getting Brian comfortable. He collected some extra pillows and brought them in to elevate Brian's lower leg. Once he was positioned Roger laid a comforter over his boyfriend and gently tucked in the sides.

"There you go....all nice and comfy..." Roger said to him quietly. Brian was feeling nauseous from all the movement and moved a hand to his mouth. Deacy came into the room with a small smile.

"I've got the crutches in the front closet and the extra ice packs in the freezer..." he explained. He held up a paper bag. "I'm putting his pills in the bathroom..." he told Roger. The blond nodded understanding as Deacy disappeared again and he turned back to Brian. 

"You can have another pill in a few hours...just try and get some sleep for now..." he suggested. Brian nodded that he heard him but kept his mouth covered with his hand. "You okay?" Roger asked as he saw the grimace on Brian's face. Before Brian could answer he gagged and then proceeded to throw up all over the comforter and all over Roger. Deacy came running into the room to find a complete mess. Roger was looking down at the spray of vomit on his clothes and was grateful he had changed into something casual before he left for the hospital. His travel outfit was worth a few thousand quid.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Brian cried out and looked around to see his blanket coated as well as his own hands. Deacy dashed into the bathroom and found a few towels and came back in and handed them to Roger. 

"It's okay Brian...it's not your fault..." Deacy assured him as Roger quickly wiped his hands and the front of his clothes. He then got busy helping Brian. Brian sat in a queasy daze as Roger helped him peel his shirt off and then used the remaining towel to wipe up his boyfriend's hair and gently cleaned his face.

"Wipe your hands here..." Roger instructed in a normal voice and pointed to a clean spot on the towel. Brian felt horrified as he got his hands clean and Roger took the towel and laid it along with his on the soiled comforter. He proceeded to fold up the covers as Brian groaned.

"Sorry..." Brian whined again and Roger smiled at him.

"It's just a bit of puke...trust me...I've seen my share of vomit in my line of work..." he said with humor to Brian. Brian and Deacy both smiled at his words. Roger got everything bundled up as Deacy placed a fresh bedsheet and blanket over their friend.

"Is there a clothes washer?" Roger asked the other men. 

"There is on the main floor of the building..." Deacy answered. "His laundrette key is on the hook by the front door..." he added. 

"There's some coins in a cup on the kitchen counter..." Brian added to the instructions. Roger nodded and left the room. Deacy heard Roger open the front door and leave as he turned and smiled at Brian.

"I know you intended to exchange bodily fluids with this man...but I don't think your choice today was a very romantic one..." Brian groaned hearing Deacy's attempt to make him laugh.

"Not funny..." Brian replied but Deacy laughed anyway. He fell silent as he watched Brian rub his tender stomach.

"I can't believe I threw up on him..." Brian mumbled in a miserable voice. Deacy leaned closer and patted Brian's arm.

"Cheer up!" he encouraged his injured friend. "In a week's time you can play out a different sort of patient and nurse scenario...if you know what I mean..." Deacy said with a wink.

"Really?" Brian remarked back in a judgmental tone. Deacy shrugged and looked out the bedroom door to where Roger had gone. He grinned devilishly. 

"I don't know...I have a feeling he might look pretty hot dressed in that uniform..."


	11. I Wanna Testify...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Wanna Testify by Roger Taylor
> 
> https://youtu.be/FI2D-VpGrHA

Roger stepped out of the taxi and took the stairs to Brian's flat. He had the key and let himself in. Deacy was folding the cleaned up bedclothes he had pulled from the laundrette downstairs as Roger appeared.

"How is he?" Roger asked as he set he left his suitcase near the hallway. Deacy picked up the stack of linens. 

"Still sound asleep...that pain pill really knocked him out..." Deacy replied as he placed the items into the hall closet. "He needs to eat something when he wakes so he can have another pill..." the younger man explained. Roger had gone to the corner market earlier and grabbed some essentials for a few days; so he could easily prepare them some food.

"Okay...you showed me where everything is so it shouldn't be a problem..." Roger informed him. Deacy smiled at him gratefully. He was so glad someone could be here for Brian so he could keep the record shop open. It was the best thing for both of them financially and he also knew that Roger getting to spend some quality time with his dear friend would bode well for their relationship. Deacy walked over to the kitchen counter and Roger followed.

"Here is my home phone number and the shop number and also Brian's mother's number as well...I'm not sure when she gets back...but just in case..." Deacy explained. "I'll be at the shop each morning around 9 since we open at 10 and then I'll leave by 6:30 each night..." Roger listened to him explain his schedule but noted Deacy had jotted down this information as well. He admired how organized and thoughtful he was.

"Alright....you know where we'll be...right here..." Roger said to inject some humor. Deacy grinned at him and reached over for his bag.

"I'm going to head out...if you need anything...just let me know..." Deacy said as he headed towards the door. Roger followed with a smile.

"Hey...you're his best friend...right?" Roger asked. The younger man smiled widely and nodded.

"Yes...I am..." he replied. Roger stuck his hands in his pockets and looked a little nervous.

"Any advice on winning him over?" Roger humbly asked. Deacy saw Roger in a different light in this moment. He wasn't the confident rock star and sex idol....he was a regular guy trying to figure out how to capture Brian's heart. Deacy instantly warmed to the notion of his best friend getting serious with this unusual man. He also recalled his conversation with Brian from earlier that day so he had to say something.

"Two things..." Deacy began and Roger's faced showed he was listening. "First - be serious when you talk about your feelings with him...Brian can be pretty sensitive about that..." Deacy felt this was the only way to convey that Roger shouldn't tell Brian he loves him unless he completely means it and only in a direct serious manner. Roger nodded understanding.

"Okay...the other?" Roger inquired eagerly. 

"You have to take him as he is...don't try and change him...he won't like it..." Deacy informed him. Roger looked a little uncertain about what he meant.

"I don't follow you...what do you mean exactly?" Deacy sighed lightly and tried to figure out how best to explain this.

"It seems you really like Brian...so I hope you do like him for exactly who he is..." Deacy began. "Brian is a one off....he isn't like most other guys...he has some odd interests and he can be a little eccentric at times..." Deacy hoped he was conveying it right. 

"I do like him exactly for who he is...actually...I agree...Brian is a one off...in the best possible way..." Roger responded with an enthusiastic tone. Deacy liked hearing this and smiled widely at the charming man.

"Well you'll be the first then to truly appreciate him for who he is...romantically speaking..." Deacy advised him. "It seems like he scared most women off with his personality and unusual interests..." Roger felt a little self assured as he pulled a hand from his pocket and leaned against the wall.

"Maybe that's why he's better off with a man...." Roger countered with confidence. "And maybe I'm the best man for the job..." he added smugly. Deacy wanted to laugh. Here was the arrogant rock star and sex idol back again. 

"Let's see if you pass the audition..." Deacy quipped back to him and Roger chuckled as Deacy slipped out the door.

\------------------------

Roger finished his cup of tea and set it down on the end table and got up to use the toilet. He went in and did his business and washed up at the sink. He took a moment to notice himself in the poorly lit mirror. Brian's bathroom lacked the professional lighting he had at home but Roger kind of enjoyed the view a little better. In the dim reflection he didn't seem as old and he ran his hand under his chin as he checked for any evidence of early sagging. Nothing yet but he felt it was inevitable and pondered the discussion his manager would have with him about checking into plastic surgery. He shuddered at the consideration. There were small bags under his eyes and some lines had already formed in the corners so he didn't look like he was in his 20's anymore. He was certain of that. He stepped back and lifted his t-shirt and examined his stomach. It was growing soft. He pinched at the mound of flesh and sighed as he let his shirt drop and he vacated the bathroom. Roger stopped and peeked into Brian's bedroom and was happy to see his eyes were open.

"You're awake..." Roger said to him in a quiet voice. Brian remained still on the bed but moved his eyes up to get a better look at his companion. He still couldn't believe Roger had volunteered to stay with him. Help take care of him. It felt good that someone wanted to take care of him. Brian found a smile for his boyfriend.

"I am..." Brian replied and Roger returned the smile. Brian began to move and lifted the blanket away as Roger watched him. "Need the toilet..." Brian commented as he slowly sat up and brought his leg towards the edge of the bed. Roger bent down and tightened the straps on the boot so Brian could stand and walk in it. "Thanks.." Brian told him as Roger finished and stood up and offered Brian a hand so he could stand. He rose slowly once his foot was on the floor and Brian was soon walking carefully to the bathroom. Roger followed closely behind and was ready to catch him if need be.

Brian safely arrived at the toilet and turned back to see Roger give him some privacy. He relieved himself and turned to wash at the sink. When Roger heard the water he peeked inside the bathroom and smiled warmly at Brian. He noticed his puffy hair was flat on one side and there was a crease in his face from his pillow but Roger found him adorable. 

"Hungry?" Roger asked him and Brian shrugged. He still felt muddled from the previous pain pill. "You need to eat something before you can take a pill..." Roger reminded him. Brian nodded and they moved down the hall to the living area. Roger helped Brian get seated on the couch and assisted with some support pillows. "Let's get your leg elevated..." Roger instructed and they both brought his leg up onto a pillow on the couch. Once he was sure Brian was comfortable Roger went to the kitchen to make them something to eat. Brian turned on the television and caught the evening news as he heard Roger making noise at the stove.

Roger prepared one of the few things he knew how to cook. He plated the grill cheese and tomato sandwiches and carried them into the living room. He handed one to Brian who smiled gratefully. Brian took a bite and grinned as Roger sat down in the nearby chair.

"That's pretty good..." Brian remarked after he swallowed his first bite. "I thought you said you didn't cook..." 

"This is part of my very limited culinary repertoire..." Roger responded and Brian smirked at him. 

"Well...it's delicious...thanks for making me dinner..." Brian told him sincerely. Roger beamed at him and they both sat in satisfied silence while they finished their meal. Roger finished first and began surfing the channels on the television for something to pass the time. Despite the 25 channel selection, he found nothing of interest. 

"What do you watch to pass the time?" Roger asked Brian as shifted around to get more comfortable in the chair. Brian noticed and felt bad he was taking up the entire couch. 

"I usually just watch MTV to be honest..." Brian replied. "You can sit here if you want...I won't mind..." Brian offered. He patted the couch as a gesture and Roger felt tempted. The chair wasn't that optimal for long term lounging. He stood up and first grabbed their dinner plates and carried them to the kitchen. He came back with two glasses of milk, some biscuits he had purchased at the market and a pain pill for later. He set them on the table and helped Brian get situated differently so he could sit down. Roger took a seat and let Brian lean into him so he could keep his leg up on a pillow. The blond smiled and liked the closeness of the arrangement. Roger changed the channel to MTV and the both proceeded to watch and eat the sweets.

Music Television this time of night was generally a slew of back to back music videos separated by the occasional commentary from a veejay or a commercial. Roger and Brian began to critique all the music acts and were soon making funny remarks or snide comments. Roger inserted his behind the scenes knowledge of the performers or the industry as a whole. He felt he could trust Brian with the potentially scandalous information. Brian found it all intriguing and at times quite surprising. The music video for Cyndi Lauper's 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' came to an end and the opening credits for the show 'Vintage Vault' began.

"I love how MTV considers any video made before they went on the air as a vintage video..." Roger remarked as he got up from the couch. "Want something else to drink?" he asked Brian. 

"A glass of water would be great..." Brian requested. Roger smiled and collected their empty glasses as he went to the kitchen. Brian saw the beginning of the video for Aerosmith's 'Dream On' and smiled. He liked this song, even if it was vintage. Roger returned carrying two glasses and placed the water in Brian's reach. He resumed his seat next to Brian and sipped his orange juice. They watched the video together and both casually sang snippets of the song.

"What's it like making a video?" Brian asked him as they kept their focus on the tv screen. Roger's face expressed him contemplating the question.

"It can be boring..." Roger told him. "It's funny that the final cut is only about 4-6 minutes but it takes days to get it all on film..." he explained. "You spend so much time waiting around for the crew to set up a shot and then you spend maybe half a minute at a time actually filming..." Roger made a exasperating sound. "By the time it's over you are sick of hearing your own bloody song..." Brian grinned at his honest telling of the process. It sounded almost tedious and kind of took the charm out of any magic the video may hold in its final form. Before Brian could respond the show host came on and talked about some videos made in the 1970's. They were both surprised when they mentioned Roger's name.

"What are the odds?" Brian remarked and he smiled widely as the veejay announced the vintage video for Roger's first single when he was a solo artist. "I Wanna Testify.' Roger groaned as the video commenced. The image of him appeared on the screen and the vocal started. Brian remembered the song but knew it barely made the top twenty. He tried to recall the the year it was released. "When was this?" Brian asked as Roger covered his eyes with his hand. Roger spread his fingers to peek at the screen as he recollected exactly what year he released this track.

"It was 1977..." Roger replied in a resigned voice. Brian smirked at Roger's reaction. He reached over and poked Roger in the side and Roger shifted away from him. "Hey!" Roger chided Brian but the curly haired man was feeling better and wanted to tease his boyfriend a little. Roger got a hold of Brian's hand and held onto it as they both resumed watching the video.

"Fuck! I was so young!" Roger suddenly whined and leaned back on the sofa as he kept hold of Brian's hand. Roger felt liked he had aged 10 years, not 5. 

"It wasn't that long ago..." Brian reminded him.

"I just realized I've been with The Cross for almost five years..." Roger remarked. "I formed the band right after this record flopped...I needed to try something different..." 

"It wasn't a flop...it made the top twenty didn't it?" Brian inquired. Roger looked unimpressed.

"Barely..." he confirmed. "I think I need to try something different again....now..." Roger said out loud. Brian was curious what he meant by his remark.

"What do you have in mind?" Brian asked him. Roger leaned closer to Brian. 

"I think it's time to come full circle...go solo again..." Roger revealed. Brian didn't know what the say and noticed Roger seemed lost in his thoughts. His body felt stiff all over from his fall and he moved around some to get more comfortable. Roger saw him fidget and looked at Brian.

"You okay?" Roger asked him softly. Brian nodded as he finished shifting about and let out a contented sigh.

"Yeah...I might need a pill soon..." he confessed. They were watching the final part of the video as Brian smiled at the image of a younger Roger with this longer hair and baby faced appearance. He wondered what type of filter they used on the camera when they filmed it because Roger looked so soft and dreamy. "Did they use some type of special camera lens or filter on the video?" Brian asked as they watched the video come to an end. Roger shrugged.

"Don't know...why do you ask?" Roger replied and was curious what Brian meant. Brian smiled at Roger and looked a little embarrassed. 

"You just..." he began to answer and grinned. "You kind of have a dreamy quality about you...you look really soft..." Brian explained with a touch of adoration. Roger appreciated his remark but wished he still had the youthful glow. 

"Ahhh...the glory of youth..." Roger said to him and smiled at Brian with sentiment. "I don't think they did anything special...but I appreciate you thinking I had a glow about me..." Roger mused. He leaned down and they shared a warm expression between them and then shared a quick kiss. Brian sighed heavily as their lips parted. The acute pain was returning to his torn tendons and he couldn't ignore it.

"I think I need that pill..."

\----------------------------

Roger's eyes grew heavy as he watched an old movie on television. Brian had fallen asleep and was basically laying with his head and shoulders in Roger's lap. His head facing up towards Roger and his eyes were closed as he slumbered. There wasn't a clock Roger could see and he wondered what time it was. He grabbed the remote control and pressed the menu button and was surprised to see it was after 1:00 in the morning. He yawned and tried to avoid moving too much as he didn't want to wake Brian. He reached down and ran his hand over the soft curls that crowned his boyfriend's head. They felt luscious and he encircled a curl with his fingers. Roger played with it for a moment and then moved his hand over to lightly touch Brian's chin. There was the beginning of stubble. Roger rubbed it gently with his finger and smiled. It was already a little soft, like Brian's hair. He liked all the soft qualities of this man.

Brian opened his eyes as something tickled his chin. He reached up and went to touch his face and found Roger looking down at him with complete adoration in his expression. Roger's fingers were resting on his chin.

"That tickles.." Brian told him in a sleepy voice as he lazily swiped his hand away. Roger laughed lightly as he removed his offending fingers.

"Sorry...you just look so cute..." Roger told him. Brian felt warmth in his face at the sweet words. A smiled formed on his lips.

"I don't feel so cute...but thanks..." Brian replied. Roger felt bad that Brian was hurting and was laid up. He moved his hand back to Brian's head and caressed his curls. 

"Want to head to bed?" Roger asked him. Brian nodded and Roger helped him slowly raise up from his flat position. Brian carefully turned around and got his feet on the floor. Roger assisted in getting him standing and they made their way to the bathroom and then into the bedroom. Roger wasn't sure if Brian wanted him to share the bed. Between the tension earlier that day and Brian hurting, he decided to announce he would sleep on the couch. "I'll get you settled and head for the couch..." Roger told him as he helped Brian take off his shirt and loosen the boot on his leg. 

"Stay..." Brian said to him as he shuffled over the mattress to get comfortable. Roger was heartened to hear this and got Brian settled in bed. He went out and grabbed his suitcase and pulled out some pajama pants. He changed clothes and walked back into the bedroom. Brian was watching as he came over to the bed. He couldn't help but admire Roger's tone arms and chest as he carefully climbed in next to him. He turned on his side and faced Brian.

"Wake me if you need anything..." Roger told him quietly as they got settled.

"Okay..." Brian replied and looked into Roger's eyes. They shared a contented but tired look and Roger closed his eyes. "Thanks for being here..." Brian told him. Roger smiled and reached up and kissed Brian's cheek.

"My pleasure..." he told him and Brian had a smile as he closed his eyes.

\---------------------

Deacy glanced at the clock and sighed. It had been a hectic day at the shop. Lots of business, which is great, but it had been a while since he worked the store on his own. When the clock rolled to 5 pm he slid off the stool and walked over and flipped off the OPEN sign. He turned the locks on the door and sighed in relief at his work day coming to an end. He immediately headed to the stereo system and slid in his new mixed tape. Before he could press PLAY there was a knock on the door of the shop. Deacy groaned as he hated last minute shoppers who wanted to come in and shop despite the store being closed. He knew it was right to acknowledge the customer but then tell them they were closed. He returned to the door and peeked out to make sure nothing appeared sinister. His jaw dropped when he saw Freddie Mercury looking back at him from the other side of the door.

Deacy couldn't believe who was standing there. It had to be an illusion. He looked again and found Freddie getting ready to knock again. He cleared his throat to speak as he unlocked the door and opened it.

"You're not Brian!" Freddie declared as he looked at the younger man with a cloud of fluffy brown hair staring back at him. Freddie instantly noticed the warm green grey orbs and youthful complexion of the man standing there with wide eyes and a mouth shaped in surprise.

"No...sorry..." Deacy replied in his sweet soft voice. Freddie couldn't help the massive smile that formed on his face when he heard this adorable man speak. He seemed like a mix between a new wave romantic and a forest nymph. He was enchanting.

"Don't be sorry darling...you'll do quite nicely..." Freddie said in a flirtatious manner and Deacy snorted in response. He felt like a thirteen year old girl meeting his first crush and his cheeks went pink as he tried to find some words.

"You're not so bad yourself!" Deacy replied and almost gasped at his own honest and irreverent response. It only made Freddie like him even more. Oh! A bit of cheek on top of that adorable face! Freddie raised his eyebrows at him but kept his crushing smile for his new acquaintance.

"And do you have a name dear?" Freddie inquired as he slowly pushed his way past Deacy and moved into the shop. Deacy was happy to let Freddie Mercury come inside. He watched Freddie glide across the floor as he closed the door and secured the lock. 

"John Deacon...but my friends call me Deacy..." he said in an airy voice. Deacy was in a fuzzy haze as he eyed his pop idol in person. Here stood this charismatic creature of his dreams. With his lithe physique and black hair. Those sensual dark brown eyes and that olive skin. That beautiful mouth that spoke with such a lovely timber and let's not even talk about his singing! 

"Well...hello Deacy!" Freddie purred to him and Deacy felt a rush of excitement pour through his body. No one had ever sounded that good saying his nickname before. He felt a little faint. "So tell me...where is Brian at?" Freddie suddenly asked and Deacy almost frowned at the mention of his boss. He wanted to keep up the flirty banter with his favorite performer.

"He's not here..." Deacy responded and Freddie's face dropped. He sighed and looked a little irritated.

"Do you know how I can reach him?" Freddie inquired. "We have a mutual friend who I am trying to get in touch with...it's quite important..." he explained. Deacy immediately knew who he was referring to and smiled at him.

"Oh! You mean Roger!" Deacy responded and Freddie's face brightened at knowing Deacy was aware of Roger. He had decided to be cautious since he didn't know if this cute man's boss had informed him of his affair with his best friend. You can never be too careful these days!

"Yes! I'm trying to find Roger..." Freddie confirmed as he leaned against the counter and eyed the shop. It was a fairly ordinary establishment, but the help was sure something to admire. "His manager keeps calling me and demanding to know where I've hidden him...but you see dear...I haven't seen or spoken to him since he left me in New York!" Freddie explained.

"He's at Brian's!" Deacy informed him. "Brian fell yesterday and tore some tendons and can't get around...so Roger is staying with him to look after him..." the younger man clarified as Freddie listened. 

"Well that explains it then..." Freddie responded. "His manager went to his place and said he wasn't there and it looked like he didn't even unpack from his trip..." Deacy nodded.

"Yes...Brian fell not long after Roger returned..." Deacy clarified. A cheeky grin broke out on Freddie's face and he nudged the cute younger man next to him with his elbow.

"Oh...I think Roger and Brian have both fallen...wouldn't you agree?" Freddie told him with a knowing grin. Deacy chuckled at his observation regarding their friends feelings for each other.

"Yes...you're right..." he responded. "And now they are stuck laying around together while Brian recuperates..." Deacy added to introduce a hint of innuendo. Freddie raised his eyebrows at the mention of something illicit.

"My...my...whatever can they do to fill the time?" Freddie pondered out loud with a brazen tone and eyed the man in front of him again with great interest. He considered what he might do during some free time with this sprite fellow. He leaned in towards Deacy. "Speaking of time...do you have any free tonight?" he boldly asked his new friend. A wave of excitement and disbelief went through the younger man. He couldn't fathom Freddie asking him out and wondered if he was misreading his question.

"Time for what?"Deacy inquired cautiously. Freddie gave him a glowing smile.

"A little fun!" he quipped back. He sized up Deacy's physique and was certain the jumpsuit would fit him. Yes - it would be a perfect fit!

"What kind of fun?" Deacy asked and hoped that it was a date Freddie was after. Freddie leaned in closer and placed his elegant hand on Deacy's shoulder.

"Do you like to dance?"


	12. Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) by Joan Jett
> 
> https://youtu.be/DSqp-W1pWoU

Brian opened his eyes and fought the pull of the pain pill he had taken in the middle of the night. The drowsiness lingered as he shifted around to loosen up and wake up. The clock showed it was already 10 am and he wanted to get up and around. He realized Roger wasn't next to him so he sat up and reached down and tightened the straps on the boot. Brian slowly moved his leg over and off the bed and began to swing his bad leg around to set it down when Roger came in the room.

"Let me help..." Roger said and came around to help Brian stand up. Once he was on his feet Roger loosened his grip on Brian's waist. They shared a smile as Brian began the slow journey to the bathroom. After using the toilet and cleaning up he looked over at Roger was watching from the doorway.

"I wonder if I could manage a shower..." Brian thought out loud. He looked down at the boot and felt like it wouldn't be manageable standing in the tub. He looked up at Roger and he seemed to be thinking.

"I've got an idea..." he remarked and left the doorway as Brian leaned against the counter to remove some weight from his ankle. He was certain he heard Roger go out of the front door of the flat. Brian moved over and took a seat on the toilet lid as he waited. The front door opened again and the sound of footsteps got louder as Roger returned carrying a plastic chair Brian recognized from the hallway downstairs. He grinned at Roger's ingenuity as he stood to get out of his way. Roger set the chair inside the tub and began to clean it off. "Alright...ready?" Roger asked Brian as he showed him the clean surface and grabbed a towel and placed it over the seat. 

"Yes...thanks..." Brian said and Roger helped him safely get into the tub and onto the seat. Once done they both realized Brian still had on his sweatpants and boxers. Roger stood in the tub facing Brian and helped his shimmy out of his clothes. Roger got them pulled down Brian's legs and tossed them onto the bathroom floor. Brian felt self-conscious and covered his privates as Roger stepped back out and smirked at the sudden sheepishness from his boyfriend.

"I've seen it all before..." he reminded Brian as he leaned over to turn on the faucet. Brian formed an embarrassed smile and slowly pulled his hands away as Roger tested the water temperature. The shower head was turned on and water sprayed down over Brian as he gasped but felt wonderful as the warmth spread over him. "Is the temperature okay?" Roger asked him and Brian nodded. Roger leaned over and grabbed the bottle of body wash. "Washing your hair?" Roger inquired and Brian shook his head. Even though his head was getting wet he would skip it for now. Roger found a clean washcloth and got it sudsy before handing it to Brian.

"I've probably got it from here..." Brian assured him and Roger closed the shower curtain. He picked up Brian's clothes and placed them on the toilet. Roger had already showered and dressed this morning. He walked out to start some fresh coffee for Brian. He returned to assist in the rinsing and helped Brian get back up after he finished.

"Can you help?" Brian asked as Roger offered him a towel. Roger stepped into the tub and braced his feet as he used the towel to dry Brian's wet hair. Brian kept his hands on the side of the tub wall. Getting to run the towel over Brian's long lush hair was heaven for the blond. After finishing, Roger gently patted and rubbed and admired Brian's long lean form as he moved the towel around his body. When it came time to dry off his genitals Roger grinned. He lightly pressed into the area with the towel and carefully moved it around.

"I'm not using too much pressure am I" Roger questioned. Brian was watching him and had a mix of embarrassment and arousal on his face. He leaned back a little more in the chair and shook his head.

"Feels good actually..." Brian answered. Roger kept his grin as he ran the towel down Brian's legs until he hit the boot. He undid the straps and blotted everything dry as he carefully worked around Brian's injury.

"Let's get you out of here and we can take the boot off and get everything dried properly..." Roger commented. He assisted Brian in getting one leg out of the tub and then jumped out to guide him safely onto both feet on the bathroom floor. He walked him slowly back to the bedroom and kept a towel handy as Brian leaned over the bed for a moment so Roger could dry his backside. He couldn't help but admire his small firm bottom. He patted it gently and his imagination did things to his brain as he finished. "Take a seat and we can dry your foot..." Roger instructed. He helped Brian sit on the bed and bring both legs up. He carefully undid the boot again and slowly pulled it off Brian's foot. The swelling was a little better but the signs of bruising were evident. All shades of greens yellow and purple were appearing on the skin surface as Roger gently dried his ankle and foot. Brian only winced once and Roger stopped and looked up at him.

"Sorry..." Roger muttered.

"It's okay...you've got to get it dry..." Brian remarked. Roger nodded and resumed the drying and both managed to finish without another painful sound from the injured party. Brian was comfortable up against the headboard and had some pillows behind him for support. Roger remained seated and smiled at Brian when finished. Roger checked the pillows underneath Brian's foot to make sure they were stable.

"I think I've got it..." Roger advised and Brian nodded as he looked over his damaged limb.

"It's not too bad right now...I might leave the boot off for a few minutes to get it good and dry..." Brian replied. "Thanks for your help....I know now I couldn't have managed without you...so thanks..." Roger smiled at him and ran his hand over Brian's upper leg. Brian shivered between being naked and the sensation of Roger's hand on him.

"Sorry..." Roger said and reached over and pulled the bedsheet and blanket on top of Brian to keep him warm. Brian smiled gratefully at him.

"I don't know how I can repay you for doing this...I'm sure you've better things to do with your time..." Brian commented. Roger smiled and carefully leaned closer to Brian.

"To be honest...I had just planned on spending the next several days chasing after you...so I guess this worked out in my favor...eh?" Roger confessed. He leaned closer and Brian reached up and pulled him in for a kiss. It was warm and wonderful and a nice antidote to the frustration Brian felt with being hurt and stuck at home.

"I guess you could say I'm caught..." Brian replied with a smug grin after their lips parted. "What are you going to do with me now that you've got me?" he said as a challenge. Roger felt a twinge of excitement go through him at hearing this. He gripped Brian's thigh and rubbed at the emerging stubble on Brian's face.

"Maybe when you're feeling better I might take advantage of the fact you are stuck in bed!" Roger proposed. Brian smiled and pulled him in again for a kiss.

\----------------------------

Deacy woke up in a dark room that wasn't his own. His hand came out from under the bedding and he felt the expensive fabric laying over him. He purposely ran his hand over it and enjoyed the sensation of the texture and fine material. His memory began returning and the prior nights events started filling his head. A large smile erupted on his face as he slowly sat up and surveyed the large lowly lit bedroom he was in. There were heavy curtains on the windows that mostly blacked out the daylight. Just a tiny sliver peeked through. There was beautiful Asian influenced furniture of black and red and gold adorning the room. The wood floors were partly covered by exquisite Oriental rugs. He admired how tasteful everything looked and the fragrance of a large vase filled with fresh Jasmine flowers enhanced the experience. Just as he was taking it all in the door to the bedroom opened and Freddie came in carrying a large tray.

The exotic looking man was wearing a stunning white and red and gold silk kimono that was tied at the waist and accentuated his fit physique. He wore a beautiful smile as he walked over to the bed with the tray filled with plates of food and two cups of steaming hot tea.

"Good morning..." Freddie said in a pleasing tone. He sat down on the mattress by Deacy and placed the tray on a small table next to the bedside. "I thought you might enjoy some breakfast..." he remarked as he gestured for Deacy to help himself. There was a plate with sliced fruit and cream cheese and one with toast. A small jar of jam rested on the tray next to a butter knife and a small fork. Deacy eyed everything with delight and looked up at Freddie.

"It all looks marvelous..." the younger man replied and then formed a devilish grin. "I have to say...you look good enough to eat in that kimono..." Freddie formed a devilish grin of his own and then they both lunged at each other and joined lips as their arms pulled each other closer and Freddie moved Deacy out from under the blankets and flat onto his back on the bed. A mix of gasps and laughter filled the room as they opened their mouths to each other and shared some tongue play. 

"You little minx!" Freddie cooed to his newfound lover as he pulled back from his embrace and proceeded to slide out of his kimono. His beautiful shoulders and chest were revealed as he pulled the sleeves down his tone arms. Deacy reveled in the sight before him and immediately ran his hand up the middle of Freddie's hairy chest. "You still smell like bubble bath..." Freddie commented as he lowered himself back down to nuzzle his face into Deacy's neck. 

"That was the best bath of my life..." Deacy informed him. The time they spent in the enormous tub overfilled with bubbles and pulsing jets had been a dose of heaven after dancing last night. Freddie raised up and proceeded to help remove the silk sleep shorts his lover had on. They matched his own. The younger man giggled as Freddie ran his hand over Deacy's bare chest and then brought it lower as the shorts were tossed aside. 

"Roll over darling...show me that cute little bottom of yours..." Freddie commanded. Deacy complied and shifted over onto his stomach as he turned his head and winked at Freddie. He watched as Freddie reached over to the food tray and took a large strawberry dipped in cream cheese in his hand. He leaned over his lover and fed it to Deacy. When he finished chewing and swallowing it the younger man wondered what he had in mind. Freddie was turned back towards the tray again.

"What are you up to back there?" Deacy queried. Freddie turned back towards him with his fingers coated in honey flavored cream cheese. 

"I'm getting my own little nibble of something..." He saw a devilish grin on Freddie's face and then felt the cold shock of the cream cheese being ran between his butt cheeks. Deacy squealed out in a mix of surprise and delight. It was cold but the motion also tickled. He gasped and burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter as Freddie parted his cheeks and dove in tongue first to lick away the chilly substance. Deacy's face cheeks were as pink as his bottom cheeks as he languished in absolute bliss. 

\--------------------------------

"Are you comfortable?" Roger asked Brian as he got settled on the couch and had his foot cradled in the boot and on top of some pillows. Brian nodded at him. Between the pain pills and the tender care, he was feeling pretty good. 

"I am...thanks..." Brian replied. Roger eyed Brian's living room furniture and found it lacking in what they needed at the moment. He kind of wished they were at his place but knew having to use the stairs to get to a bed and the bathroom made that impossible right now. He pondered the use of his lift to resolve the problem and then dismissed it. Brian was the one laid up right now and would prefer the creature comforts of home. Still - he had an idea.

"Hey...would you be upset if I bought you a gift?" Roger suddenly asked Brian. The curly haired man had no idea what type of gift he meant. A book? A plant? Some nicer sweatpants?" Brian shrugged.

"I guess not..." he replied. Roger's face brightened and he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a fresh drink for Brian and a bag of crisps. 

"I'll be no more than an hour..." Roger informed him as he placed the items on the table in Brian's reach and then stepped back. Brian observed him sizing up the room and wondered what he was planning. He watched him slip on his trainers and a jacket and grabbed his keys and wallet. "Could I borrow your car?" Roger asked him politely. Brian didn't mind. 

"Sure...the keys are on the wall...." Brian replied and pointed to the hallway. Roger walked over and leaned down and kissed Brian.

"I'll be back before you know it....need anything while I am out?" he inquired. Brian had a sweet tooth at the moment and was craving something other than fruit. 

"Ice cream sounds really good..." Brian told him. Roger smirked and kissed him again. 

"Name your flavor...." Roger replied. Brian smiled at him.

"Mint chocolate chip..." Brian said and Roger liked his choice.

"I'll pick some up..." Roger headed out the door wearing a wide smile as Brian watched and wondered what in the world Roger was going out to buy him. He grabbed the remote and found MTV to pass the time as he waited for him to return.

\-------------------- 

The sound of the front door opening woke Brian up. He had no idea when he fell asleep. He heard some noise and realized someone was with Roger.

"If you could bring it over here..." he heard Roger tell someone. Brian leaned over to see Roger coming into the room wearing a wide smile. He watched as Roger walked over and began moving the chair that sat next to the couch out of the way and then saw two men carrying a large piece of plastic covered furniture. 

"What is this?" Brian asked as the men brought the item over and sat it down next to Brian and the couch. 

"It's a chaise lounge...." Roger informed him. The men got it situated and pulled off the plastic sheet the furniture was encased in. Brian eyed the plush grey velvet chaise with a high upright back and was impressed by it. It went with his existing furniture and looked quite comfortable. He also recognized that this was quite an expensive gift.

"Wow!" Brian exclaimed and he watched as Roger followed the men to the door. Brian looked over the chaise and then heard Roger coming back in carrying a matching ottoman. On top of it was a large paper bag. Roger came and sat the ottoman down by Brian and then took the bag. He pulled out a large tub of ice cream.

"Mint chocolate chip..." Roger announced and walked to the kitchen to place it in the freezer. 

"Roger...what possessed you to get this?" Brian asked with curiosity. "It looks pretty expensive...I mean it's lovely...it's just..." Brian ran out of the words he was looking for. Roger returned to his side and sat on the ottoman.

"I think you will be more comfortable on this...don't you think?" Roger suggested. Brian figured he was right. Better back support and room for his long legs.

"Yes..." Brian answered with a smile. Roger stood up and moved the ottoman to help Brian get off the sofa. Once he was up Brian shifted over and slowly sat down on the plush chaise. He brought his legs up on the end and moved up to get his back supported. Roger grabbed some pillows and helped him get comfortable. Brian's face showed true relaxation as he leaned back and appreciated the considerate gift. "This is great! Thanks!" he remarked. Roger was thrilled his idea was a success. He sat down on the sofa and set his feet on the new ottoman. He and Brian both grinned at their newfound comfort.

"I need to check in with Deacy..." Brian remarked. Roger got up and grabbed the telephone and carried it over to Brian. He sat in on his lap. "Thanks..." Brian told him and dialed the phone number at the shop. It rang several times and the answering machine picked up. Brian assumed Deacy was with a customer and waited for the beep. "Hey Deaks...it's me..." Brian began his message. "Just checking in...give me a call when you get a chance...you knew where to find me..." Brian said to be humorous. He hung up the phone and Roger took it from him and returned it to the counter by the kitchen. 

"He will find you right here....under my care..." Roger declared as he came back over and pulled the ottoman over next to the chaise and sat down on it. Brian and Roger shared a warm expression and then Roger grabbed the TV remote. "Who's on MTV right now?" he asked out loud and found the channel. They both laughed at finding it was Adam and the Ants. It has just started and they both sang along to the irreverent lyrics. 

When the chorus started Brian bopped his head a bit since he couldn't move his feet right now. Roger found his head movement charming and decided to impress his boyfriend. He stood up and found some room and began to dance to the song. Brian watched with amusement as Roger mimicked the moves from the video. He loved how Roger swung his arms back and forth and noticed how well he swiveled his hips. He even turned around and wiggled him bum at him. As he finished up Brian was curious about something.

"Have you considered dancing in one of your videos?" Brian asked him. Roger immediately stopped moving and grimaced at him.

"God no!" he barked out. Brian laughed at his over the top response. "Freddie might move around a bit but there is no way you'll catch me doing some choreographed shit in one of my promos..." he explained. Roger stood with his hands on his hips and Brian found it kind of sexy when Roger was annoyed. "I'm no actor! I try my best not to embarrass myself as it is..." 

"You're a better dancer that you think..." Brian commented to him. "Maybe you should give it a try..." Roger grinned at Brian and walked over and carefully sat down on the chaise next to him.

"I'm your private dancer....only for you..." Roger cooed to him. Brian felt a shiver run through him at the notion and reached over and tugged at Roger's shirt collar.

"Will you give me a private dance?" Brian said. Feeling better tonight than this morning and now feeling a little daring. Roger lowered his eyelids and ran his hand over Brian's thigh.

"I tell you what..." Roger said in a low husky voice. "Next song that comes on...I'll give it to you..." he promised. Brian felt the rise of heat in those words and pulled Roger closer.

"Kiss me first...then dance for me..." he commanded. Roger gladly got closer and they shared a slow sensual kiss. One that they both felt all the way to their groins. The next video started up and Roger turned around to see who it was. He almost laughed at the song presented to him. It was Joan Jett. The guitar riff started up and Brian made a snorting sound as Roger decided to own his fate. He also found some of the lyrics quite ironic.

'We've been here too long...tryin to get along...pretendin that you're oh so shy...'

Roger mouthed the words as he began moving his arms around in an exaggerated manner and added a lot of swagger to his hip movements. Since he felt a little limited by the song he got bold and turned it into a strip tease. He kicked off his shoes in a half hearted manner and then started running his tracksuit jacket zipper up and down before pulling it off and swinging it over his head. Brian was loving this and clapped to the beat of the song as he began howling at Roger's antics. He began to egg him on and Roger ate it up as he reached down for the bottom of his shirt and brought it up over one shoulder and then turned and gave Brian a sultry stare before he finished removing it. He also swung it over his head before tossing it aside.

Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where

As Roger sang the chorus he reached down and grabbed his cock and stroked himself through his loose fitting tracksuit pants. Brian's eyes grew wide at seeing him so casually touching himself. It was quite a turn on.

Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
There, yeah

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Roger now began sliding his pants down over one hip and gyrated as he worked his pants down his legs. This part was a bit awkward but Brian enjoyed every moment of it and yelled out at him.

"Take it off baby!" Brian whooped and Roger laughed at the fervent admiration he was getting for his effort. Roger managed to make it sexy as he rid himself of his joggers and his socks and remained gyrating in only a pair of black low rise briefs. He jutted out his hips with each line of the chorus.

Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
There, yeah

Roger slid his hand inside his briefs and gripped himself as Brian's mouth dropped open and savored the sight of Roger purposely stroking his cock. He hadn't seen Roger's cock yet and this made him really want to see what he had in those briefs.

"Take it all off baby!" Brian shouted at as the song began to wane. Roger looked smug as he slid his hand out of his briefs. Brian felt a little disappointed until Roger walked back over to him. His breath caught when Roger stopped right at his side and looked down at him.

"You take it off for me..." Roger suggested. Brian pulled Roger closer by his hip and saw Roger bite his lower lip as Brian placed his other hand on the waistband of his briefs. With a hard swallow and some anticipation Brian slowly pulled the waistband down and it slid past Roger's hips and exposed his semi-erect cock. He wasn't as big as Brian but he was ample and a lovely shade of pink with a slightly darker head. Brian couldn't help but notice his hair was neatly trimmed back and it only made his penis more enticing. He wasn't sure what he expected to feel at seeing his boyfriend's cock but he found him appealing. Like the rest of Roger. They both locked eyes after Brian had his cursory look and Brian felt a blush fall across his face. He used both hands to pull Roger's briefs all the way down his thighs and they dropped to the floor.

"What do you think?" Roger asked him boldly. He knew this was unchartered territory for Brian but was curious what was going through his mind. Brian didn't answer but he slid one of his hands over and ran his fingers across Roger's cock. After the initial touch he wrapped his hand loosely around him and Roger let out a small sound. His eyelids lowered and he bit his lip again.

"Come closer..." Brian said in a quiet voice. Roger felt a shot of arousal through his entire body as he took a step closer to Brian. He felt Brian force him even closer by pulling on his hip and Roger bent his knee and rested it on the edge of the chaise. He felt he was close enough for Brian to adeptly touch him. Roger suddenly felt Brian's hand slip down to his ass and he pulled Roger in even closer. Before he could react Brian leaned over and gripped Roger's hips and licked over the tip of his cock.

"Fuck!" Roger gasped out. He was shocked at this unexpected move and tried to remain still as Brian looked up at him.

"I'm not sure if I'm any good..." Brian told him. Roger moved his hand up to Brian's cheek and gave him a heated look. 

"Trust me...you'll get me there..." Roger informed him and let out a moan as Brian resumed tasting the edge of him. Roger moved his hand from Brian's cheek onto the top of his head. He gripped some curls in his fingers and savored the feel of Brian's tongue.

Brian felt relieved that the taste was not disagreeable. In fact, the more he tasted him, the more he felt compelled to keep going. There was a drive inside him he recognized as building lust. This handsome and sensual man had turned out to be considerate and caring. Generous and had a great sense of humor. Despite his painful ankle and incapacity, he was glad that Roger was here. Had offered to help. Brian wanted to give him something back and not because he felt obligated. His desire for this man only grew and right now, the cock resting at the end of his tongue was growing as well. Brian smiled and went for it and opened his mouth wide.

"Fuck!" Roger groaned out as he felt Brian's warm wet mouth engulf the end of his cock. He worked to remain in place as Brian slowly worked around the edge of him. It felt so fucking good and seeing Brian's head down there made it that much sweeter. Knowing it was Brian giving him this pleasure only made him harder. He tried to focus on the feel of those silky curls nestled in his fingers but it was tough. He wanted desperately to tug at his hair and shove his cock into his mouth all the way. But the slow burn of Brian's first time did feel precious. He was Brian's first and it only added to the moment. "Feels so good..." Roger managed to mumble out as he clenched his thighs in response to Brian taking more of him into his mouth. "So good..." 

Brian was grateful for the training and the banana as he felt a little more confidence. This was definitely different than going down on a woman but it was pleasurable and his enjoyment was felt all the way down to his own cock. Brian squeezed Roger's cheeks with the hand resting against them and kept his other hand on Roger's hip. He found himself feeling a bit strained by the awkward position he was in. It was starting to hurt to maintain the twisted body positioning he had. He pulled away from Roger and made a frustrated sound. 

"I'm twisted up a bit..." Brian commented and Roger noticed his body was contorted and halfway on its side. Brian got an idea and pulled at Roger's hip and bottom. "Here...get on top of me..." he suggested. Roger understood and lifted his knee from the edge of the chaise and swung his leg over to straddle Brian's lap. He got up on his knees on either side of Brian's hips and found the angle wasn't too bad. He felt arousal grow at the intimate nature of their new position. Brian let out a sigh and shifted his body to get the right angle. It was much more comfortable and he returned his focus to more pleasurable things. 

Roger braced his hands on the top of the chaise and Brian took hold of his hips as he placed his mouth back on his cock. Roger closed his eyes and let himself fall into absolute ecstasy. Brian managed to get most of him in his mouth and began moving back and forth. The friction and wet warmth was all Roger needed. He rolled his head forward and his mouth fell open.

"Brian! I..." Roger said in a whisper and then moaned at the sensations taking over his body. The tightness in his belly and fullness in his balls told him it wouldn't be long. Despite being prideful about his endurance, having Brian blow him for the first time was overwhelming and it was getting him to his end game fast. "Fuck...I'm not gonna last..." Roger mumbled out. He found himself rolling his hips forward and tried not to force himself on Brian too much. He heard him gag a little but it only sent him reeling. 

Brian was completely focused on his mission and the feel of Roger trying to hold back but still engulfing him stirred him up. He clenched his fingers into Roger's hips and hollowed out his cheeks to try and give everything he could to get him off. His fear of the end game though had him worried. He was pretty sure he wouldn't manage being able to take him as he came. He found a moment to pull away and did so quickly.

"Tell me when..." Brian requested and Roger opened his eyes and looked down at him. 

"Yeah...I'm close..." Roger told him. Brian immediately resumed sucking him off and Roger felt the tingling erupt inside his lower belly. His thighs tightened up and his hips jutted some more. He knew this was it! "Bri...I'm coming...." he gasped out. Brian pulled off of him and Roger bent down to sit in Brian's lap. He moved his own hand down to stroke himself to a finish but Brian's hand met his and placed itself over his. They both gripped him and began stroking. Roger made a strangled sound as he felt the first pulse in his cock. They both watched as Roger spilled onto their hands and his legs quivered a little from the immense release going through his body. Brian's own breathing was heavy as he moved his hand up and down and felt satisfaction at knowing he got Roger off. 

When Roger finished he let out a heavy breath and released his grip on himself as Brian did the same. He leaned forward and rested his head against Brian's forehead. Brian used the moment to pull him in for a kiss. Their lips pressed together gently and each one enjoyed the feel of how close they were right now. How blissful they felt. Brian was stiff in his joggers but was content to leave things as they were. Roger pulled back after a few more kisses and looked down to inspect the mess on their hands and Brian's shirt. 

"I told you you'd get me there..." Roger told Brian. They shared a warm smile and Brian reached up for another kiss. When they parted Roger looked at him with concern. "Should I return the favor?" Roger inquired. Brian shook his head and squeezed Roger's hip. 

"I'm good for now...just seeing you get off was great..." he assured him. "Besides...I think my leg has fallen asleep..." he confessed. Roger immediately lifted up from Brian's lap and got off of him. He was soon on his own shaky legs but got control of his movements.

"Sorry..." Roger told him and Brian shook his head and smiled.

"I'm fine..." Brian responded. "Though I could use another kiss..." he said pleadingly. Roger ignored the dampness on his crotch and bent over Brian.

"Watch out...I might make your mouth numb next..." Roger warned him and sealed it with a kiss.


	13. Pink Cadillac...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Cadillac by Bruce Springsteen
> 
> https://youtu.be/V4PeT6aeytU

It had been a week since Brian had fallen and maybe he had fallen in more ways than one. Roger had turned out to be a knight in shining armor. As a man Brian never thought once in his life he might need rescuing but he did. And while Roger was a dashing rock and roll prince who had swept him off his feet he knew this man was also flesh and blood. And boy did he know about the flesh part. His introduction to Roger's body had been spontaneous and a little bold but it had also been fun and a great distraction to his incapacitation.

Brian was doing better and was already showered and dressed when Deacy stopped by on his way home from the shop. Roger had left earlier to run some errands and pick up some more clothes from home so he wasn't there. Since Deacy had a key, he let himself in and found Brian comfortably relaxing on his chaise.

"Still enjoying your throne my liege?" Deacy teased as he came into the living room and placed the deposit slip and the business mail on the table. Brian smirked at him.

"I do feel a bit like royalty..." Brian remarked as Deacy leaned against the wall and grinned at his friend.

"So I have to ask...since we're alone..." Deacy had a gleam in his eye. "Does that throne make you the prince or the princess in this relationship?" he questioned as he pointed to Brian's fancy seating. Brian wasn't entirely sure what he meant.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked with his naivety on full display. Deacy adored how innocent Brian was at times. 

"To be blunt...would you be giving or receiving in this situation?" Deacy asked and gestured at him by making a hole with one of his hands and running his finger through it. Brian's eyebrows raised at the clarification. 

"We haven't got that far with things..." Brian replied meekly and still felt a little awkward speaking of this topic with his friend. It was new territory for them. Despite being the older person of the two, it seemed like Deacy could run circles around him sex wise. 

"So you don't know if he expects you to bend over and take it or if he wants you to give it to him...huh?" Deacy questioned. Brian realized they had not had this discussion and began to wonder what Roger preferred. What he expected of him.

"To be honest...I don't know...we haven't had that discussion yet..." Deacy looked surprised. He knew Roger was hot for his friend and Brian had seemed eager for more intimacy after their frank talk and viewing of the porn tape. 

"Have you at least enjoyed his banana yet?" Deacy said in a teasing manner. Brian blushed and only nodded and Deacy clasped his hands together and felt proud of his friend. At least they had got this far. Deacy clapped his hands and beamed at his friend. "I'm glad to hear our training paid off..." Deacy said and winked at Brian. They shared a knowing look between them and Brian noticed that his mate had a large purplish mark on his neck that was unmistakably a love bite.

"Uh Deaks..." Brian raised his hand and pointed at his friend. "Care to explain how you got that enormous hickey on your neck?" Deacy's face went red and he placed a hand over his throat as he realized he forgot to cover up his bites with makeup this morning. He had run late and meant to put some concealer over it. He smiled coyly at his friend and expelled some nervous laughter.

"I prefer not to say..." was his only response. This was a surprise to Brian. He leaned forward from his reclined position and gave him an admonishing look. It wasn't like him to be evasive about who he is dating. 

"Since when are you so tight lipped about your liaisons?" Brian asked him. Deacy remained coy and decided it was time to go. He needed to get home and call Freddie anyway. 

"I'm not kissing and telling on this one...I'll see you day after tomorrow..." Deacy announced and wore a self satisfied grin as he waved to his friend and started towards the door. "Ask your boyfriend about his preferences..." Deacy suggested. "And make sure you're comfortable with whatever you decide..." Brian nodded understanding.

"I will Deaks...thanks..."

\-------------------------------

Roger entered his loft with a list in his head of the things he planned to grab and then he would be out of there and heading back to Brian's. He hadn't said anything to his boyfriend but it was handy being over at Brian's place right now. It helped him avoid having to speak to his manager. The more Roger thought about it the more it felt right. It was time to cut himself loose from The Cross. Time to do more of the music he felt was really him. Time to go solo again. Roger opened the downstairs door to the building and went to turn off the alarm and noticed it was already disengaged. He wondered if he had forgot to arm it when he was last home. He got on the lift and went upstairs. He stepped out and into his loft and was surprised to find Evan seated at his table eating a bowl of cereal.

"About fucking time!" Evan barked at him. He dropped his spoon in the bowl and some milk splashed onto the table. "Where the hell have you been?" he shouted as he stood up from the table and headed straight for his client. Roger sighed inside and was dreading the conversation he would now be forced to have with his manager. 

"I didn't know I had to report my every movement to you...I've just been trying to get some rest..." Roger said and tried to hide his annoyance at being questioned. Evan came up and stood right in front of Roger and eyed him carefully.

"Have you been off somewhere with that bird you took to Bowie?" Evan asked him. "Is that where you've been?" he added to his query. Roger forgot that Evan had assumed he took a woman to the concert. 

"I told you I took a friend to that show...and no...I've not been off with some woman..." he replied with mild annoyance. 

"Well all I know is you came back from New York and I haven't heard from you or seen you since..." Evan complained. "I am your manager...in case you've forgotten...I need to know how to find you..." he reminded his client. "So if you haven't found some new bird then where did you go?" 

Roger wasn't ready to tell him about Brian. He wanted to tell him right now that he was ready to call it a day with the band, but he knew this would erupt into something huge and he didn't have time for it. He wasn't in the mood for it either. Before he could say anything Evan's pager went off. Evan reached for it and looked over the message. He shot a look at Roger telling him their conversation wasn't over and he walked over to the telephone. 

"I have to make this call and we'll continue our talk..." Evan informed him. Roger decided to make the most of the moment and rushed up the stairs to gather the clothes he wanted. He could just make out the phone conversation downstairs and knew it was Evan's dealer on the phone. He shook his head as he filled a duffle bag with some fresh clothes. He opened up a drawer in his closet and found a small zippered pouch that contained a bottle of lubricant, some toys and some condoms and added them to his bag before walking back to the stairs. He purposely left the bag at the top of the stairs and went back down to find Evan hanging up the phone. There was a wide smile on his face so Roger knew it must be about scoring some coke. 

"Was that Izzy?" Roger asked and Evan nodded as he wrote something down and slid the paper in his pocket. Evan pulled his cigarettes from his jacket and lit one. 

"I can get some amazing blow if you want to party tonight..." Evan announced. "How about I go pick it up and you can get changed into something for a club and we can make a night of it?" Evan suggested. It was the last thing Roger wanted to do. He had done his share of cocaine filled parties and waking up trying to remember where you were. Trying to remember who was sleeping next to you and where your car might be. He was also tired of worrying about how much coke his manager was doing and what else he might be ingesting these days. Roger just wanted to get back to Brian. He had an idea though and he could thank Evan for it. Roger smiled at the man in front of him.

"That sounds like fun actually..." Roger replied. "I need a shower...so why don't you head out and pick it up and I'll be ready when you get back...." Roger offered. Evan was thrilled to see Roger's interest in some night life. He walked over and wrapped his arm around Roger's shoulder and hugged him to his side as they started walking to the lift.

"This is perfect!" Evan declared. "There is a new club opening tonight and I can call the boys up and we can make an appearance...start some chatter about a new album...he advised him. Roger just smiled and nodded to him.

"Sounds great!" Roger replied. "I'll see you in an hour..." he told him. Evan stepped into the lift and saluted his client. 

"I'll call the boys...maybe we can talk about what songs you've got on the way...." Evan threw out as the lift door began to close. Roger waved to him and didn't say a word. Once he was certain Evan had time to get out the front door and into his car, Roger went upstairs and grabbed his bag. He stopped at his studio desk and retrieved his writing notebook and tossed it in his bag. He had a feeling he might need to avoid home for awhile.

\---------------------------- 

Roger set his security alarm and left the building and looked around to make sure Evan was gone. His car was nowhere in sight so Roger made his way to Brian's vehicle down the street and got inside. He pulled out and headed for Brian's place. Roger felt relieved he had managed to avoid a real confrontation with Evan but knew it was inevitable. He would sort things out soon. Right now he just wanted some space to think. And to be with Brian. 

Roger parked the car and formed a smile as he entered Brian's building and got up to his door. He used the key and went inside. The scent of something Italian hit his nose and he wondered if Brian had ordered some delivery food. To his surprise, he found the chaise lounge empty and dropped his duffle bag in shock as he saw Brian standing in the kitchen. He was at the stove and was stirring something. 

"Hey!" Brian said as Roger walked over to find out what was cooking. Brian grinned at him before returning his gaze to the stock pot on the stovetop. 

"What is that wonderful smell?" Roger questioned with a pleased expression. "Are you making dinner?" he asked. Brian looked proud as he pointed to his boot.

"I'm doing much better in my boot and was getting tired of just sitting around..." Brian explained. "I remembered I had some frozen meatballs so I'm making us some spaghetti..." Roger realized the divine scent was coming from the oven and he bent down to see a broiler pan with meatballs baking. Roger stood up straight and came in behind Brian and wrapped his arms around his waist. Brian smiled at the affectionate gesture and leaned back into Roger for a moment. 

"Is there bread?" Roger asked and Brian shook his head. 

"We don't have any..." he answered. Roger kissed Brian's cheek and pulled away from him. 

"I'll rectify that!" Roger replied and took off for the front door. He patted his pocket for his wallet and keys and headed out to get some bread. Brian laughed at Roger's exuberant reaction to a home cooked meal. It felt good to be doing something besides laying around. And it was something he could do for Roger. He wore a contented smile as he focused on his food and pondered what kind of bread Roger would get.

\-------------------------

When Roger returned with a loaf of French bread, Brian instructed him on how to make garlic bread. Roger then found a linen cloth and set the small table Brian had in a corner of his kitchen. He laid down plates and cutlery and even found some tapered candles and a holder. It felt nice to help make dinner something special and a warmth went through him as he watched Brian pull the meatballs from the oven. Roger assisted with draining the pasta and he carried everything to the table. He helped Brian take a seat and they sat to eat something they had prepared together.

"Fuck! That is good!" Roger moaned as he sampled his first bite of the meatballs. Brian had told him he made a large batch about a month ago and had frozen several smaller batches for later use. The sauce was not from a jar and Roger could tell. This tasted like a fine restaurant meal or better. It reminded him of the authentic food Evan's mother had once made them. 

Brian enjoyed watching Roger savor the food. The garlic bread had turned out well and Brian had a slice as Roger tore through his plate of spaghetti.

"There's more if you like..." Brian reminded him as Roger took a bite of his last meatball. He chewed and swallowed and then shook his head as he ran his fork over the few remaining strands of spaghetti on his plate.

"I'd love to but I have to watch how much I eat..." Roger explained. Brian hadn't expected to hear this but didn't say anything. He just took a bite from his own plate. Roger could tell Brian was thinking something about his statement. "I'm prone to weight gain....so I have to watch how much I take in...." Roger told him. "Since I quit smoking I have to really watch it...my manager is always getting on to me about my size..." 

"So what if you gain a few founds...you're really slim Rog...and you're pretty fit..." Brian remarked back. "Do you exercise?" Brian asked and then wondered if this was really any of his business. Roger made a disagreeable face. 

"I hate it really....I mean I like to run sometimes...but mostly because it helps me unwind..." Roger explained. "That day we met... I was out for a run..." he reminded Brian. "I'll tell you a secret..." Roger said and leaned over the table like he was going to whisper it. Brian was keen to hear. 

"What?" Brian replied. 

"I use to live off cocaine and cigarettes...that is how I used to keep thin..." Roger confessed. Brian tried to hide any look of judgement but he was more upset to hear this than be offended by it.

"That's a scary way to live...." Brian finally said out loud. Roger nodded and looked right at Brian. It was basically his manager's preferred food groups and he was bummed Roger had given it up.

"It's how a lot of people stay thin..." Roger revealed to him. "It's a dangerous diet..." Brian thought about what that must be like and couldn't fathom that kind of existence.

"I'm glad you don't do it anymore..." Brian commented. Roger smiled at him and reached over and grabbed another piece of bread. Brian smiled as well as the sight of Roger eating something extra.

"I tell you what..." Roger stated to his boyfriend. "I am going to enjoy this extra bit of bread and you can help me burn some calories later on...." Roger proposed with an amused grin. Brian couldn't help the amorous smile that formed on his lips.

"I think that could be arranged..." Brian replied and they both shared an expression of anticipation as Roger tore at the piece of bread with his teeth and Brian laughed at his antics.

\--------------------------------- 

After finishing dinner Roger let Brian get settled for a rest off his foot and he cleaned up the kitchen. He actually enjoyed the process and was proud of the job he did when he hung up the damp towel. He returned to the living room to find Brian wasn't there. He went down the hall and found him pulling off his shirt. Roger grinned at the sight of his lean torso and Brian turned and saw Roger looking at him.

"I just noticed I got some sauce on my shirt..." Brian commented. Roger got closer to him and Brian dropped his shirt on the floor as the blond ran his hand up Brian's chest and then reached up and kissed him. They shared a few soft slow kisses and Brian slowly sat down on the bed after they parted. Roger helped him move back further onto the bed and he climbed up and straddled Brian's lap so they could resume kissing. Roger stopped and pulled his own shirt out from his jeans and up over his head. He tossed it aside as they both focused on each other's mouths and touching their chests. Roger shifted his position to get closer to Brian and as they began to grind into each other, their growing desire was halted by the telephone. "I have to answer...it could be Deacy..." Brian explained as Roger moved away from his lap and reached over for the telephone. He brought it up for Brian to take it and answer.

"Hello..." 

"Hey Brian...it's me..." Deacy said to him. "I hate to call this late but it's important..." 

"It's okay...what's going on?" Brian asked and was a bit concerned by the words Deacy had used. 

"I'm calling to warn Roger about something..." his co-worker informed him. Brian found this disconcerting. 

"What do you mean?" Brian asked in confusion. He glanced over at Roger who was watching with interest.

"Just let me talk to him..." Deacy insisted. Brian felt bewildered but held the phone out to Roger.

"It's Deacy...he wants to talk to you...something about a warning..." Brian remarked and Roger looked equally confused as he accepted the phone.

"Yes?" he said.

"Is this Roger?" Deacy asked. 

"Yes...it's me...what are you saying about a warning? What is this about?" Roger asked him. He heard some noise on the line and then a familiar voice came on the phone.

"Roger dear...it's me Freddie..." Roger's eyes went wide at hearing his friend's voice. 

"What are you doing there? With him?" Roger questioned. 

"Listen to me Roger....Deacy doesn't want Brian to know yet but I went to the record shop looking for Brian to find you a few days ago and well...let's just say...we've taken a shine to each other..." Freddie explained. Roger formed an amused grin at the news and should have known that Deacy was Freddie's type.

"Alright...what is this warning?" Roger said and avoided saying anything to tell Brian about their friends being together. 

"It's your bloody manager!" Freddie told him in an irritated voice. "He's been calling me and demanding to know where you are!" Roger felt bad that Evan was badgering his friend. 

"Sorry..." Roger replied but Freddie cut him off. "I'm calling to let you know that Evan called me tonight and said you had disappeared on him today...well he has somehow figured out about Brian and I'm afraid he may be closing in on you..." Freddie warned him. Roger wondered how Evan found out Brian's name. It didn't matter as he was aware of him and would be looking for them both.

"Thanks...I think a change of scenery is in order..." Roger responded.

"I thought as much...so I made the call and got you booked into Widow's Peak..." Freddie announced. "Deacy told me that Brian has that tiny little car and he was worried about Brian riding in it...said he'd need some space for his leg...so I've arranged a car for you..." Freddie explained. 

"I could kiss you!" Roger said and Freddie laughed. Roger then realized that Brian was going to misconstrue his words on the phone. The look on Brian's face said as much as he expressed alarm and some continued confusion at this mysterious conversation. Roger turned to face him. "Bri...are you up to a drive?" Roger asked him. Brian seemed to think about it and shrugged a little.

"I'm okay...I just won't fit in my car with this boot..." he pointed out. Roger smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

"I think we have a solution for that..." Roger replied. "Hey..." Roger said in the phone. "I'll take the offer...and thanks..." 

"Wonderful...I've got them dropping off the car in about a half hour...that should give you time to pack some things..." Roger listened to his friend give him details of the transportation. Brian sat and watched and wondered what on earth Deacy needed to warn Roger about and what exactly was going on. Why did they need to take a drive? And where? He watched as Roger hung up the phone and crawled off the bed. He stuck his hand out for Brian to take.

"I will explain to you later but we need to pack some things and take a drive...we are going somewhere for a few days..." Roger advised him as Brian took his hand and scooted off the bed. He got him standing and Brian felt completely bewildered about the situation.

"Why do we need to leave?" Brian questioned. I don't understand?" he asked. "What was this warning Deacy was talking about?" he added. "And why do you want to kiss him?" Brian threw in for good measure. Roger got up close to him and kissed him again.

"To summarize the situation...I need to get away to avoid my manager for a few days...and I want you to come with me..." Roger told him. "And I don't want to kiss Deacy...I only want to kiss you..." Brian wasn't sure what this was about but knew Roger was disenchanted with his manager right now. "Do you trust me?" Roger suddenly asked him. For some reason, Brian did. He hadn't known him long but his gut told him it was okay.

"I do..." Brian answered. "I guess I need to pack..." Brian said and Roger grinned and gave him another peck as he walked to Brian's closet and opened it up.

"Tell me what you want to bring..."

\--------------------------------

They had everything packed and situated at the front door. Brian looked around and felt a little worried he would forget something important. He walked into the kitchen to make sure he had turned off the oven and stove and that the refrigerator door was actually closed. The sound of his door buzzer went off and Roger walked over to answer it.

"We have a car for Mr. Taylor..." the person announced. Roger pressed the buzzer to let the man inside the building and Brian slowly walked in his boot to the front entrance. Roger opened to the door to find Freddie's driver standing there. "Hello Mr. Taylor..." he said.

"Thanks for doing this Marcus..." Roger told Freddie's driver. The uniformed man came into the flat and took hold of some of the luggage. Brian was wondering what he might have forgotten when Roger turned and looked at him. 

"Hey...could you bring your guitar?" Roger asked him. Brian was surprised to hear the request but smiled at him. 

"Alright...it's in there..." Brian replied and pointed to the front closet. Roger went and opened it and looked behind the winter coats and found the long black case. He grabbed it and then looked at Brian. "Anything else you want?" Roger inquired. Brian let go of his worry and shook his head. "Let's get going...." Roger said and came over and took Brian's hand. They made it to the door when the driver returned and took the guitar case from Roger. Brian took the steps slowly and they managed to get him down in one piece. Roger ran back up and locked the flat before coming back down and taking Brian's hand. They stepped out onto the pavement. The driver was standing next to a car that Brian had never seen in person in his life. Only in movies and television. He grinned as the driver opened the back door and Brian walked with help over to get inside.

"Now this is really rock and roll!" Roger remarked as he helped Brian get situated in the back and had his leg all laid out on the seat. He came around and took the keys from Freddie's driver and they exchanged goodbyes as Roger slid into the front seat and started it up. "Off we go..." Roger announced and pulled into the night time traffic of London. The top was down on the vintage Pink Cadillac and the breeze picked up as Roger got on the motorway.

"You never said where we were going..." Brian said loudly to make sure Roger heard him. The blond kept his eye on the road but glanced quickly at his boyfriend in the mirror and smiled at him. He loved the view of Brian relaxed in the back with his massive mop of curls blowing out from his face.

"There is a place down south...I've been there before...you'll love it!" Roger assured him. Brian grinned and closed his eyes and laid his head back to enjoy the warm summer air across his face and let the thought of escaping with his lover to somewhere mysterious give him a nice tingly feeling.

\-----------------------------

It was after 2am when Roger pulled into the small drive at the side of the house. He remembered this place well and formed a smile despite being tired from the drive. He parked the car and turned to see Brian sound asleep in the back seat. He got out of the driver's seat and folded the front seat forward and shook Brian gently.

"Wake up...we're here..." Roger announced. Brian opened his eyes and couldn't see much for the dark. He let Roger help him out of the car and they made it to the front door. Roger found the key hidden under a garden gnome as he was instructed and opened the cottage door. Roger knew Brian was tired and had taken a pain pill before the drive so he walked him straight to the bedroom to resume his sleep. Once settled, Roger returned to the car to unload their things. He left most of it in the front room and collapsed next to Brian in the bed.

\-------------------------- 

Brian woke up first and felt rested and relaxed. The window was open in the bedroom and he could hear the waves from the ocean nearby. The room was painted white with blue accents and it felt cool and clean. He smiled as he saw Roger stirring next to him. The blond opened his eyes and reached over with his hand to touch Brian's face.

"Morning..." Roger said in a low raspy voice. Brian loved the sound of it. 

"Good morning..." Brian replied. They laid there languishing in the view of just each other until Roger stirred and pulled the quilt away from him. 

"Gotta piss..." he commented and slid out of the bed and into the hallway. Brian got up himself as he also felt the need. He followed Roger to find him standing at the toilet relieving himself. He smiled at Brian as he tucked himself back in his briefs and went to the sink as Brian took his place. He noted the claw foot bathtub and the built in shower stall. To his delight there was a marble seat inside the shower. That would make his life easier right now. When Brian finished at the sink he walked out to find Roger waiting for him. "Come see the place..." he said and offered Brian his hand.

Brian followed Roger into the main living space and was enchanted by the cozy feel of the room. It had wood floors and walls and it was a natural finish. There were two oversized sofas for seating, a large shelf full of books and a fireplace in the corner. They went into the kitchen and found a good sized work area and a large woodblock table with a mixed assortment of chairs tucked in.

"There's a loft up those stairs with another bedroom..." Roger commented as they looked around. Brian noted the only real modern conveniences were a telephone in the kitchen and a radio in the sitting room. There was no television. Out the back door was a terrace with a lovely view of a garden and down a small dirt path was the beach. To the side was a hot tub and a small inground pool. Who needed a television when you had these amenities? 

"You said you had been here before?" Brian asked him. Roger smirked at the reminder. 

"I have yes..." he replied. 

"Were you here on holiday?" Brian questioned. Roger leaned against the back wall of the house as they looked out into the garden. 

"You could say that..." he answered. Brian felt there was more to the story than Roger wanted to tell. He decided to let it go for now. It was a lovely cottage in a serene setting. That was enough to make it enjoyable for him. 

"I can't really enjoy the pool or hot tub right now...but I think I'll enjoy the rest..." Brian remarked. Roger smiled at him and they got close and kissed. Roger pulled him into his arms and ran his hands over Brian's long lean frame. Being here with Brian was nice. He hoped making memories in this place with him would replace the bad ones that had come before. For the first time in a long while, he felt like he was on the cusp of a new beginning and he smiled as he buried his face in Brian's hair.


	14. Under The Milky Way...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under The Milky Way by The Church
> 
> https://youtu.be/pWxJEIz7sSA

Brian stood in the kitchen and smiled to himself as he flipped the bread in the skillet. The radio was on and was playing the top 40 weekly countdown. He sang the words to the songs he liked and patted the bacon with a paper towel to remove the grease. He eyed the bread again and used his fork to get the sides to brown a little. He thought about the day so far. Being tucked away in a seaside cottage with his rock star boyfriend. Hiding from his irritated manager. It felt a little covert and it excited him. Brian also had not had a vacation in years so being away somewhere like this did feel like a holiday. Even if he was stuck in his horrible boot!

"That smells really good..." Roger remarked as he came up behind him and peeked in the skillet. "French toast!" he declared. "You're spoiling me..." he told Brian. His boyfriend liked hearing this and turned his head to look at him. Roger leaned in and they shared a soft kiss. 

"It's ready..." Brian informed him as he pulled the last piece of the bread from the skillet and put it on the plate. Roger got out of his way as the cook sprinkled a little bit of powdered sugar on top of the French toast and then added bacon to each serving. He handed Roger the plates and he carried them to the woodblock table. They both sat down and began eating the meal Brian had made from things he found in the kitchen. They needed to go to a market but had preferred to stay hidden away for the day. There was enough food to get them by and Brian found it fun to get creative with the limited ingredients on hand. Roger ate a slice of bacon and watched Brian cut his French toast into small pieces until his plate was covered in tiny squares of the sweet bread. It was interesting that he cut all his food up first and then methodically selected similar shaped pieces on his fork before placing them in his mouth. Roger was a 'tear a piece off as you go' kind of guy. He did just that and cut a fresh wedge of his food off before shoving it in.

"Do you always cut your food up like that?" Roger asked after swallowing a bite of his delicious toast. Brian looked down at his plate and shrugged. 

"I guess..." he responded. "My Mum always cut it that way...I got it from her..." he said after consideration. He looked up at Roger and wondered if it was weird or if he was turned off by it. Roger's expression only held amusement. 

"It's kind of cute!" Roger told him and tore off another piece of his own toast and took a bite. Brian felt relieved at his reaction but was a little self conscious as he selected three pieces of the same size and slowly brought it to his mouth. They both continued eating and mostly listened to the radio softly playing in the background. Both of them finished and Roger carried their plates to the sink. Brian stood up from the table and stretched his arms over his head. He made a sound as he did it and Roger turned to watch him.

"Anything you had in mind for tonight?" Brian asked Roger. He was inquiring about what activities they might engage in before bed. But Roger already had his mind between the sheets. He formed a devilish grin on his face.

"Want to play strip poker?" Roger proposed. Brian thought it was funny but he didn't know how to play. 

"I don't know how to play poker..." Brian replied and Roger's grin only widened. 

"Well that might be to my advantage..." Roger informed him and walked back over and gave Brian a daring look. Brian chuckled at how naughty Roger was about everything. 

"I don't think you'd win...." Brian said back as a taunt and Roger raised his eyebrows at him.

"Oh yeah?" Roger said in a challenging manner. "And why is that?" he asked him and raised his hand up to run it across Brian's chest. Brian smirked at him.

"Even if you rid me of my clothes....the boot stays on..." he reminded him. Roger laughed at the truth in that statement and moved closer to Brian.

"What if I get naked and let you have your way with me?" Roger teased. This statement made Brian immediately think about what Deacy had asked him. What was Roger's preference in bed? If they actually had intercourse, was he the giver or receiver? Brian bit his lip and realized this was the moment he could ask.

"Can I ask you something?" Brian blurted out before he lost his courage. Roger remained close to him and hoped it was something flirtatious. 

"Ask me anything..." Roger said in a low voice. 

"Maybe we could sit down first?" Brian suggested. Roger hoped this was leading somewhere. He took Brian's hand and began walking him to the sitting room. He waited for Brian to sit and get comfortable and he then slid in next to him. He turned to face him and put his arm across the back of the seat.

"I'm listening..." Roger said as he eyed his boyfriend. Brian swallowed and knew he just needed to say it and not overthink it. 

"About sex...." Brian began. Roger's face brightened at the mention and he leaned closer. "Uh....I wanted to know if you had a preference when it came to...." Brian paused for a moment and considered what term to use. He didn't want to sound overly clinical. He did want it to be a little sexy. He smiled at Roger and leaned a little closer. Roger placed his free hand on Brian's thigh. "I guess I want to know if you prefer to give or receive?" Brian managed to spit out. Roger grinned at him.

"I think we've established we both like to give and receive..." Roger replied. Brian realized he was referring to the blow jobs they had exchanged and felt a little frustrated. He looked Roger in the eye and tried to rethink his words. He remembered what Deacy had first said to him and went with it.

"I want to know if you prefer to be on top or on bottom..." Brian said as his voice got quieter. Roger's face couldn't have been brighter. It wasn't a blush. It was happiness that the topic of actual fucking had come up. He kept his hand on Brian's thigh and answered.

"I like both actually..." Roger said truthfully and the lowered his eyelids and moved in closer to Brian. "But I have to admit that I've thought of nothing else except you filling me up and fucking me hard since we met..." he confessed in Brian's ear. A gasp left Brian's throat and the feeling of Roger's hand sliding over to cup his crotch gave a clear indication that he was interested right now. Brian instantly recalled their phone sex adventure and how Roger had asked him to fuck him while they fantasized and masturbated. Why he didn't remember Roger's fantasy was beyond him in this moment. Roger quickly realized he should ease Brian into this and took his hand. "Come with me..." he said and helped Brian stand up. 

"Are we..." Brian began and glanced at the bedroom. "Are we doing this right now? he asked nervously. Roger led him away from the bedroom and into the kitchen. Roger stopped and opened a cupboard and pulled out a large folded blanket. He opened the back door and they stepped out into the cool evening air. The moon was really bright and provided a lot of natural light so they could see the back garden.

"Come on..." Roger encouraged and Brian followed as they took a walk down the path. Roger led him down to the beach and then stopped and unfolded the blanket and spread it out on top of the sand. "Sit here and I'll be right back..." the blond told him. Brian got seated with Roger's help and spread his legs out as Roger disappeared into the darkness on the footpath. Brian leaned back on his arms and took in the soft breeze from the ocean. The sound of the waves was relaxing and he looked up at the night sky. It was a stunning view. He wished had remembered to bring his telescope. There was a shelf of clouds but the moon hung below them and created a shimmering line of light on the water below. Despite the clouds stars were quite visible and it made Brian regret even more not having his equipment. 

Brian began seeking out the shapes among the stars and hoped to find a few as he wondered what Roger was doing and why they had come out here. Brian let the stars distract him as he waited.

Roger made quick work of cleaning himself in the bathroom and then grabbed his zippered pouch from his suitcase, the portable radio from the kitchen and a bottle of rum he found in a cabinet. He tossed a flashlight in the tote bag for good measure and headed back outside. Roger could make out Brian's silhouette on the blanket and felt a rush of excitement go through him. He walked up and dropped the bag down on the blanket and then toed his shoes off before taking a seat next to his lover.

"You're back..." Brian remarked and looked down at the tote bag. "And you brought what with you?" Brian asked as he grabbed the handle to the tote. Roger reached over and took it from him and Brian grinned as Roger first pulled out the radio. He switched it on and found a volume suitable for the moment. Brian appeared to be satisfied with his idea of a little music.

"Ambience..." Roger commented and Brian looked at their surroundings. 

"The beach in the moonlight with the sky full of stars and the waves rolling in aren't enough?" Brian asked with an ounce of sarcasm. Roger laughed at his observation. 

"You forgot to add that you are here....so that makes it perfect..." Roger countered. Brian knew a line when he heard one. 

"Smooth...." Brian teased and Roger pulled the bottle of rum from the tote bag. 

'No...this is smooth..." he suggested as he pulled the cork off the bottle and took a large drink. He then offered it to Brian. "Jamaican rum..." Roger told him. Brian took the bottle and had a drink as well. He handed it back to Roger who stuck it down in the nearby sand. Brian returned to looking up at the sky and Roger noticed and looked up as well. 

"I was looking at the stars while I waited..." Brian said to Roger as he gazed upwards. "If I had known we were coming to the beach I would have brought my telescope..." 

"Sorry...I guess I should have said where this place was..." Roger said back and felt bad about him missing out on the chance to see the stars. Brian shrugged and looked over and smiled at him.

"It's okay...we were in a hurry...." Brian leaned over and kissed Roger to show he was fine. He tasted the hint of rum on his lips and went for another kiss to savor it. Roger reached up with his hand and touched Brian's cheek as they gently kissed. His hand was warm and it felt nice against Brian's face. The air had grown cooler as they sat outside. Between that and the anticipation of things turning physical Brian shivered. Roger pulled back. 

"Are you cold?" he asked him with concern. Brian smiled at him.

"A little....maybe you could warm me up..." Brian replied. Roger took his cue and shifted closer. They resumed kissing and soon opened their mouths to each other. Roger wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and Brian slowly let himself fall back onto the blanket as Roger came down over him. Their mouths remained engaged as Roger hovered over Brian and he reached down and slid his hand underneath his t-shirt. The blond enjoyed the feeling of his smooth skin and body heat. Brian responded to his touches with a light moan and pulled Roger down closer as he devoured his mouth with his tongue. When they parted to catch their breath Roger smiled at him.

"I think I need to add kissing to your list of talents.." Roger commented as he began moving his hand down Brian's chest towards his waistband. Brian looked down to watch and didn't stop him. Roger turned a little and used both hands to push down the waistband of Brian's joggers. Brian did his best to lift up without putting a strain on his bad ankle and Roger managed to get his boxers shifted down as well. The cool air wasn't so bad on Brian's privates since their foreplay had quickly heated him up. Roger kissed Brian again and took hold of his penis. A small moan escaped Brian as Roger gently handled him. 

"Feels good.." Brian said softly as Roger moved his mouth over to Brian's neck. Roger pulled his hair back and ran his lips over his adam's apple and around to the side. As Roger continued savoring his neck and lightly stroking him, Brian began thinking of where this was headed. Were they going to make out on the beach and then go inside or was Roger wanting to do everything out here? Brian had noted that the beach seemed private. There weren't any other houses nearby and he had not seen another person since they arrived at the hideaway last night. He decided if they stayed out here it was probably okay but he became a little anxious as he considered actually going all the way with a man. And how was he supposed to do it wearing a fucking boot on his leg? Brian tensed up at the consideration and Roger noticed.

"You okay?" Roger asked as he pulled back from kissing. He immediately saw some anxiousness in Brian's expression. "Talk to me...what are you thinking about?" Roger said to him and moved his hand away from Brian's cock. 

"I'm nervous..." Brian admitted. "I've never done this..." he reminded Roger. Roger sat back a little and took hold of Brian's hand. 

"Do you want to?" Roger asked him directly. "I meant it when I said we don't have to do anything you don't want to..." Brian smiled a bit at the reassurance it wasn't a requirement. But he also remembered how he felt watching the porno tape and he also remembered how it felt when he and Roger had been intimate before. It had been amazing! And sexy and fun and it did feel a little forbidden. Those feelings returned and Brian smiled a little wider at Roger. 

"I want to do more with you..." Brian answered. "I am nervous but I want to try..." he explained. Brian looked down at his boot and made an exasperated sound. "I don't know how to manage it with this boot on..." he stated and Roger grinned at his concern over something he didn't consider a problem. He was more concerned about Brian's state of mind. His actual willingness to have intercourse. 

"Your boot can be managed...trust me!" Roger replied wearing an amused smile. "I just want to make sure you are really wanting to do this..." Brian nodded to him and then formed a funny face.

"I have a confession to make..." Brian announced. "I wanted to know what men actually do so Deacy showed me a film..." Brian looked a little embarrassed but Roger was intrigued by the news.

"What kind of film?" Roger asked. Brian blushed a little.

"A porno..." he admitted. Roger smirked and casually returned his hand to Brian's cock.

"And what exactly happened in this porno?" Roger asked him. Brian formed an sheepish smile and looked Roger in the eye.

"A man walked in one another man jerking off and he was invited to join him..." Brian began. "It went on with the older man blowing this blond and then they went all the way..." Brian felt odd talking about this and wished he had used sexier terms to describe it. He watched Roger for a reaction. 

"And how did it make you feel watching it?" Roger queried with curiosity in his eyes and he gently stroked Brian's cock. Brian blushed but kept his eyes on Roger's. His hands gripped the blanket below him. 

"It really turned me on...." Brian answered as Roger grinned in response. 

"Does the thought of going all the way with me turn you on?" Roger directly asked him. Brian was turned on. Especially right now. Roger taking a moment to ask him if this is what he wanted and listening to him was a turn on. So was the feel of his hand on his cock and the desire present in his beautiful eyes.

"It does...." Brian told him and felt a stir inside him that went beyond the sensation of Roger's hand on him. "I want this..." Brian said in a low voice. "I want you..." Roger had his answer and closed the gap between them with a fevered kiss. He pulled his hand from Brian and used it with his other hand to cup Brian's face as they explored each other's mouths. Brian used his hands to lift up on Roger's shirt and they parted lips only to toss it aside in the sand. They resumed kissing and Roger straddled Brian's lap. He leaned down to connect their bodies. Brian wrapped his arms around Roger and pulled him closer as their tongues danced together. 

Roger finally lifted a little so they could catch their breaths. Both were breathing heavily as Roger tugged at his own joggers and lifted up so he could pull his remaining clothes off.

"You're sure this beach is private..." Brian asked him as he peeled off his briefs. Roger looked up and around and smiled down at Brian as he sat on his waist. 

"We're all alone..." he assured him. Brian reached for him and pulled him back down as their naked bodies met each other for the first time. Both were warm and soft but were becoming hard in the right places. Their hips met and began moving against each other. Brian ran his hands all over Roger's form and found him as desirable as any woman he had been with. The faint scent of his cologne lingered and Brian inhaled it's clean smell. His senses were soaking in everything around him. The salty cool air and the feel of Roger's quickening pulse. The sound of The Church's 'Under The Milky Way' on the radio. The piercing gaze of Roger's eyes in the moonlight. The taste of skin and rum on their breath. The weight of his lover on top of him.

"What do I do?" Brian asked in a heated whisper. "What's next?" he questioned. They pulled apart again as Roger found the moment to move things forward. Brian was ready. He kissed him again and shifted away to reach for the tote bag. He pulled out the zippered pouch and Brian watched as he unzipped it and extracted a tube of lubricant and a box of condoms. Brian felt a mix of relief that Roger was prepared and a bit of surprise at his confidence things would go this far. Brian sat up to watch as Roger sat down on top of his joggers and showed Brian the items he brought.

"I was thinking since your boot is still on it would be easier if I was on top..." Roger suggested as he opened the box of condoms and pulled one out. "Before we get that far...I need to do a little preparation..." he explained. "Want to help or do you want to watch?" Roger asked him. Brian wasn't sure. He wanted to help him but didn't know what he was doing. He figured there is a first time for everything. 

"I'll help you..." Brian answered with a smile. "Just tell me what to do..." Roger nodded as he opened the cap on the tube. 

"I washed up at the house...now hold out your hand...." Roger instructed. Brian held it out for him and Roger squeezed some of the lube onto Brian's fingers. "Rub it in just a bit to spread it..." Brian did as he asked and Roger felt a flutter of excitement as he thought of those long delicate fingers going inside him. Roger spread his legs wide and leaned back on his hands. "You need to finger me to help me loosen up..." he told him. Brian nodded and bit his lip as he focused on leaning over with his free hand and he placed a coated finger between his cheek bottoms. Roger watched with anticipation as Brian slid his finger down until he reached his entrance. Brian ran a small circle at the edge before gently pushing in. It was like nothing Brian had felt before. The passage was so snug and he carefully worked his finger inside. He hoped there was enough lube and Roger was comfortable. The expression on the blond's face only registered focus. Those blue eyes were watching him as he got most of his long digit placed inside him. Roger curled his lips inside his mouth at the sensation happening below. "Now move back and forth a bit and then you can add a second finger..." Brian nodded understanding and leaned a little closer as he began to work his finger on him.

"It's really tight..." Brian commented and Roger only kept his eyes on Brian as he imagined how tight it would be with his cock deep inside him. It made his own cock twitch at the thought. 

"Just wait till you're inside me..." Roger pointed out and Brian's heartbeat sped up at the thought. Without thinking Roger brought a hand up to stroke himself a little. The anticipation was building and his breathing deepened as the finger inside him promised something better. 

"Ready?" Brian asked. Roger nodded to him. 

"Get more lube..." he instructed. Brian grabbed the tube and spread some more over his fingers and rubbed them together. Roger realized Brian's position was awkward so rolled over to make it easier for him. He got up on his hands and knees and faced away from Brian. Roger turned his head to watch as Brian parted his cheeks and slowly pushed in with both fingers. It was a nicer feeling and the fullness was satisfying as Roger worked to remain relaxed and just enjoy the sensation and the look on Brian's face. He reached down and took hold of his cock again and lightly glided over it. Brian worked the fingers in and then slowly pulled back and then pushed in again. "Now spread your fingers out slowly..." Roger advised and Brian carefully spaced out his two fingers and Roger made a satisfied sound at the increased friction. The sound went straight to Brian's cock. 

Brian shifted how he was seated and wished he could touch himself as his own arousal was growing with the thought of that tightness around him. But both hands were occupied and he remained focused on working Roger open. 

"Go ahead and get another finger..." Roger informed him. Brian slid his fingers out and repeated the steps he did before and then carefully worked his fingers into the tight space. This was a little more of an effort and Roger's thighs tightened at the feel of extra fullness. "Oh...that's good..." Roger muttered as he really began to be highly aroused from the stimulation. Brian began the moving and spreading after a minute and Roger moaned from the tip of Brian's fingers edging his prostrate. He couldn't wait for the full effect.

"Tell me when..." Brian asked him and Roger nodded as he continued enjoying the slow fuck on Brian's beautiful fingers. Roger began to move himself against them and both of their cocks reacted. 

"Curl your fingers..." Roger asked and Brian obeyed. Roger groaned in delight. "Yes...just like that!" he stated as he held his body still and let Brian take him to another level. He was more than ready for the real thing. "Okay...I'm good..." Roger announced. Brian felt a wave of excitement pour through him as he slowly extracted his fingers. He was surprised at how much of the lube was gone from his digits as Roger reached over and grabbed a hand towel from the tote bag. He handed it to Brian who wiped his hand. He dropped the towel as Roger turned around and leaned over Brian's waist. He turned to look at his long haired lover with heat in his gaze. "Lay back...I'm going to blow you..." Roger informed him. Brian nodded with anticipation as he leaned back onto his elbows.

This time was so much better than the first. Maybe because Brian wasn't as nervous or maybe it was the thought of where this was heading. It felt amazing and Roger reminded him of his expertise as he took Brian in his mouth and cupped the base with his hand.

"Fuck...that's amazing!" Brian said out loud and Roger smiled inside as he knew what was coming would make Brian even more amazed. He narrowed his cheeks and worked Brian into a mild frenzy before pulling off. Brian was breathing heavily and his face held an erotic visage. Roger reached over and grabbed the condom packet as Brian watched. His already fast heart race sped up. "This is it?" he asked and Roger nodded as he tore the edge of the packet with his teeth. 

"Can I do the honors?" Roger asked as he held up the condom packet. Brian simply nodded and Roger pulled out the ring and took hold of Brian's cock with his hand. He laid the condom on the tip and gently rolled it down. Brian's fingers clenched at the blanket as he realized the moment was upon them. Once he had it rolled down and covered it with lube, Roger turned to look at Brian. "You still want to do this?" he asked him tenderly. "It's okay if you don't..." Roger reminded him. Brian was eager and ready but still felt a tinge of nervousness. It was still something new.

"Yes...I want to do this..." Brian repeated to him. Roger smiled and leaned down and they kissed. He remained there for a moment and savored those lips and the passion they held. They parted and Roger looked at him intently before he shifted over to straddle Brian. To show Roger was willing and wanting, Brian helped him up onto his stomach and reached for Roger's hips. It felt familiar. He had done this position with a woman a few times. It was always good. For both people it seemed. He hoped it was good for Roger this way. 

"I'm going to lift up and I will work myself onto you..." Roger advised. Brian only nodded and bit his lip as Roger shifted back a little and raised up. He felt Roger take hold of his cock and Brian held his breath without meaning to as Roger navigated Brian's cock to his entrance. Roger looked Brian right in the eyes as he penetrated himself and let out his own breath.

The tightness was like nothing Brian had ever experienced and he almost gasped as Roger slowly began moving down onto him. Brian immediately clenched his fingers around Roger's waist to steady him. The feel of those large hands on Roger's hips was almost as good as the massive cock he was stretching over and Roger let out a deep moan. "Fuck...that's good..." Roger mumbled out as he closed his eyes and savored the fantasy becoming reality. He was about halfway down when he stopped and opened his eyes again. He found Brian looking at him with awe and extreme arousal. Roger took a moment to get used to the feel of things. It had been a long time since he had done this. He was pretty sure no prior male lover was this big. They were both silent as Roger began to lift up and then eased himself back down. He took a little more of Brian in each time as he repeated this.

"Oh my god!" Brian shouted at the newfound sensation. "Fuck!" he added as Roger got lower onto him. Brian titled his chin up and gasped when Roger finally landed himself down onto him fully. The stretch was exquisite and Roger moaned at the feeling. It was so much better than Brian ever imagined and he lifted his hips up a little from the ground. 

"You feel amazing inside me..." Roger told Brian as he lifted up and then moved back down to begin riding him. It caused Brian to moan out in response. Brian lifted his hips again and found himself wanting to move more. Wanting to feel everything there was to offer from this. Roger's legs pressed into Brian's sides and he moved his hands up onto Brian's chest to stay positioned. The pressure was intense and the need for more friction drove Brian to test how much he could move his bad leg. He purposefully shifted his foot around and found it wasn't too uncomfortable. He went with it and bent his knee to get himself some traction as he gripped Roger's waist tighter and thrust his hips up from the ground. "Oh fuck!" Roger yelled out at the surprising participation from his lover. Both of them began rocking onto each other and quickly set a rhythm between them. Their breathing synched up as well. 

"So good....oh god!" Brian said in between labored breaths. Despite the cool air both broke out in a sweat and locked eyes as they grunted and gasped with each thrust. Neither of them heard the sounds of the ocean or the hum from the radio. They were honed in on each other. Roger began to make desperate sounds as Brian made contact with his prostate. His cock was gliding against Brian's flat stomach and the dry friction was quite satisfying. The heat in his core was building as he realized he was close to coming. It seemed like he might come untouched. Just being one with this man was overwhelming and he bent his elbows and leaned forward as Brian took one of his own hands and pressed it into Roger's back to hold him down as he rammed into his tight heat.

So many feelings were pouring through Brian as they had sex in the sand. Never in his life could he have imagined himself doing this. Two weeks ago he had never looked at another man twice or thought about him in an overt sexual way. Now he had a handsome charming lover on top of him who was as male as they get and he was engulfed in something bigger than just fucking. Yes, it was more than just sex. And as they both kept moving together and sharing this amazing experience the feeling Brian had refused to consider before rolled over him. Rolled through him and then took aim at his heart. The buildup to his orgasm had started and he closed his eyes and let his mouth hang open to catch his breath as he kept thrusting into his lover. This man. This man who Brian had to accept he had fallen in love with. It was ridiculous because he really didn't know that much about him but he couldn't deny it. He had fallen.

Brian pulled Roger down lower and pressed their lips together. They continued rolling their hips into each other and shared sloppy kisses before Brian cried out. Roger knew Brian was coming and felt his own orgasm imminent. Brian thrust harder into Roger as he felt himself unload. He came so hard he gasped. Roger kept up his own movements and the resulting friction of his cock rubbing against Brian's stomach almost had him. To finish it off Roger leaned back up a bit and grabbed himself. With a few measured strokes he looked up and found Brian watching him and he spilled onto his chest. He groaned at the release that went through his entire body. 

As Roger finished Brian told hold of him again and pulled him back for a deep kiss. Their mouths remained together as they both came down from the high of their first time. They were a hot sticky mess as their lips finally separated. Roger remained laying down flat on Brian and neither had shifted from their initial position. Even though he had softened Brian was still inside Roger. The blond made no move to get off him and Brian wrapped his long arms around him and held him close. Now the sounds of the environment came back into their senses. The waves lapping at the shore. The light wind blowing overhead. The low rendering of a slow love song on the radio.

Roger shifted and kissed Brian again before lifting himself up from his chest. Brian loosened his hold as his lover began pulling himself from Brian's cock. The air was cool as they separated and was soothing on their hot skin. Roger lifted himself off of Brian's waist and rolled onto his side onto the blanket. The soft sand made his landing comfortable. He reached over and grabbed the towel he brought. He wiped himself as clean as he could manage under the circumstances. He then turned and wiped at Brian's stomach.

Brian sat up as Roger finished wiping him off. Brian reached down and pulled the condom from his penis and then wondered what he could do with it. Roger opened the towel and Brian laid it in the middle as Roger rolled it up and put it in the tote bag. They both sat there naked and silent as Roger grabbed the bottle of rum and took a large drink. All the exertion had left him thirsty. He handed the bottle to Brian who also drank from it. As Roger stuck the bottle back in the sand Brian turned Roger's face by the chin and leaned in for a kiss. Roger then smiled widely at his lover.

"I take it you liked it then?" Roger asked him. Brian returned the smile and quickly kissed Roger again.

"I more than liked it...I loved it!" Brian answered tenderly. That feeling of love that had gone through him earlier overtook him again and Brian grabbed Roger and rolled him over onto his back. Roger laughed gleefully at the affection and his face showed amusement and a touch of bravado at how incredible the sex had been. Brian ignored the discomfort in his ankle as he hovered over Roger and pressed his mouth against his again. He wanted to cover him in kisses and make love to him on the beach until sunrise.

"I guess you did love it!" Roger reacted after Brian released their kiss. Gazing down at that warm wonderful smile and seeing the happiness Roger felt right now left Brian feeling that same happiness and decided to do something he had not done in a long time. He decided to take a chance again with those words. Those feelings. He ran his fingers over Roger's chin and smiled down at him.

"I did love it...." Brian repeated to him. But his courage escaped him and he let go of the opportunity to tell him he was in love with him and just kissed him again.

Roger wondered if this was the moment he could say those three words to Brian. Tell him he was in fact in love with him. And he was completely serious. He had fallen for him and fallen hard. But his fear of ruining this perfect moment made him decide to play it safe. He returned Brian's kiss and hoped he would find his chance soon. For now, this was enough.


	15. I'm On Fire...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm On Fire by Bruce Springsteen
> 
> https://youtu.be/lrpXArn3hII

"God! This music is horrible!" Roger groaned as he and Brian walked into the Asda and heard their piped in music. It was the first food shop they found when they went into the nearby town. Brian just smirked at him as he pulled out his list and grabbed a shopping trolley. Roger nabbed copies of the daily newspapers and a few magazines at the front stand for them to read during their hideaway. He placed them in the top section of the trolley as Brian headed down the first aisle. Roger followed behind as he watched his boyfriend carefully select the items he wanted. This felt incredibly domestic but Roger didn't mind. Something about being with Brian made that okay. After grabbing some milk, butter and cheese, Roger saw Brian select some yogurt, cream cheese and a container of fresh cream. Brian moved on to the produce and began filling the trolley with tomatoes, onions, parsnips, carrots, potatoes, celery, bell peppers, mushrooms, lettuce and some fresh herbs before he pushed his cart over to the fruit.

Roger pushed his dark Wayfarer sunglasses up his nose and tugged at the ballcap he wore on his head. He didn't want to get recognized and had pulled the hat from his suitcase before they left to go into town. It attracted enough attention being in the pink Cadillac. Brian had managed to get himself and his booted foot in the front seat for the ride to the market. A short ride wasn't bad. There were just a few days worth of food items in the pantry at the cottage so they had to shop if they planned to be here any longer. Roger was in no hurry to return to London. The break from his band and his manager was relaxing. Just being with Brian and being a regular person felt marvelous. He had an urge to wrap his arm around Brian as his boyfriend carefully chose some eggs. But he resisted. Brian gently set the carton into the trolley and pushed the cart down the aisle. 

"Want something to snack on?" Brian asked Roger as they maneuvered past another shopper's trolley. Roger shrugged. 

"What do you like for a snack?" Roger replied and Brian pointed at the fruit in the trolley. 

"If I'm being good a piece of fruit probably..." he replied. Roger grinned at a devious thought that crossed his mind.

"And if you're being bad?" Roger questioned. Brian formed an embarrassed grin and swatted at Roger's side. They continued down the aisles and grabbed a wide assortment of things. The trolley was getting full by the time they reached the bakery. After deciding on a loaf of bread they both liked Brian steered them to the cashier. A young woman handled their purchase and more than once eyed Roger. He wondered if she would recognize him but tried to remain casual as they waited for the total. She finished and announced the figure to him. Roger was grateful for the stop he made at an ATM machine before leaving London. If he had pulled out his credit card she would have known for sure it was him. Roger counted out the notes he needed and received his change. He pocketed the coins and hurried along to catch Brian waiting for him at the entrance. They left and proceeded to the Cadillac. Roger got the trunk open and they began to pile the groceries inside. 

"Let me know what half the cost was...I can pay you when we get back to London..." Brian told the blond as they set the last sack of food in the spacious trunk and Roger closed the hood. 

"How about you keep cooking and we will call it even?" Roger replied. Brian was surprised to hear this. He felt he should at least pay for half of the food expense. He had no idea what renting this cottage amounted to and was afraid to ask. Brian had a decent amount of savings but had no current budget for holidays and these kind of expenditures.

"At least let me pitch in for something..." Brian countered as he slid into the passenger seat of the car. Roger started the vehicle and backed out of the parking space. Once he pulled out into the road he reached over for Brian's hand. "You've paid for everything we've done since we met..." Brian reminded him. Roger only smiled at him.

"I can afford it so don't worry..." he assured Brian. The curly haired man decided to drop it. He didn't want to start an argument. He would find his chance and be able to pay for something in return. He reached over and turned on the radio and twisted the dial until he found a local station to their liking. They listened in silence as 'I Think We're Alone Now' by Tiffany droned on. The song ended and a new one began. Roger's face instantly brightened and a massive grin formed on his face. He began singing along and Brian then recognized who the singer was.

"Is that Bruce Springsteen?" he asked and Roger nodded as he kept singing. 

Tell me now, baby, is he good to you?

And can he do to you the things that I do? 

Oh no...I can take you higher

Oh oh oh, I'm on fire

Roger did a fair impersonation of the gruff voiced American singer. Brian listened to him as Roger got lost in the song and crooned every word as he drove. The song ended and Roger let out a contented sigh. It made Brian curious.

I take it you like Springsteen then?" Brian asked and Roger turned and smiled at this boyfriend. 

"I fucking love him!" Roger exclaimed. "I mean not only is he an amazing songwriter and guitarist but he lives his life on his own terms!" Roger said with passion to his boyfriend. He began turning regularly and looking at Brian intently as he explained his admiration for the Jersey Boy. "He has a band but they are there for him...and his band is a real partnership with a lot of mutual respect...and they are the real deal..." Brian was surprised at how zealous Roger was being about Springsteen. He also wished he would keep a better eye on the road. 

"He is a good songwriter..." Brian agreed and Roger went with his comment and took off. 

"God I wish I could write like him!" the blond ranted to his boyfriend. "His songs have depth and talk about the real things that matter in this world...not just a bunch of pop fluff..." Roger remarked and pointed to the radio. "Or that Tiffany drivel!" he complained as he pulled into the drive of the cottage. He stopped the car and opened his door. "I had hopes that I could do something special with The Cross...but they don't give me any inspiration...they don't move me to write or create what I really want to....say what I really want to say in song...they just want something that will get them a top ten hit and fuck the content or value of it!" Roger let out a heavy sigh that told Brian his resentment about this band went deep. 

Roger walked to the trunk and opened it and began pulling out bags from the market. Brian followed suit and they carried the items through to the kitchen. Once they had all the bags inside Brian began putting things away as Roger unloaded each item.

"That was a pretty passionate speech..." Brian finally said after Roger seemed to cool down. He handed Brian a small netted bag of fresh garlic. 

"He is someone I really admire..." Roger offered back and Brian nodded understanding. Brian pictured the American musician in his head as he put away some spice packets. The man had a forceful stage presence with a lean physique and dark hair and eyes. Dark curly hair now that Brian thought about it. He smiled as he remembered him from a music video wearing tight jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He had built up arms but Brian recalled his face mostly. Somewhat sharp features and standing tall as he played his guitar. 

It struck him that he had some similarities to this music legend and he turned to look at Roger. 

"You like him...don't you?" Brian asked and Roger turned to find out what his boyfriend meant as he put the container of milk in the refrigerator. He wasn't sure what he was asking.

"Yeah...I like him...he's a great musician!" Roger replied. Brian shifted his weight on his legs as his booted one was getting a little achy. He shook his head.

"No...I mean you like him...you're attracted to him..." Brian clarified. Roger felt a warmth go through his face as he understood what his boyfriend was saying to him. Roger let out a halted laugh and found the observation absurd.

"You're wrong!" Roger argued to him and Brian shook his head again and turned back to his groceries. 

"I think I'm right..." Brian countered and opened a cabinet to put away a bottle of wine. He felt Roger grab his arm. 

"Okay! Why do you think I'm attracted to him? Roger questioned and Brian smirked at him. 

"I think you might have a type..." Brian answered. "And I think both Bruce and I kind of fit in that category..." he said boldly to the blond. Roger was taken aback by his statement and immediately felt he was wrong.

"And what is my type then?" he replied and looked directly at Brian with disbelief but willing to hear him out. Brian almost looked smug as he placed the last item from the paper sacks in the cabinet. 

"Apparently when you are attracted to a man, you like dark curly hair and a prominent nose and possibly the fact that they play guitar..." Brian proposed to him wearing a self satisfied expression. Roger scoffed at the description and grabbed hold of his boyfriend. As he considered his opinion he figured there may be some truth to it. He certainly liked men with dark hair and curls were a major bonus in his book. He looked at Brian's features and had to admit he had a thing for strong facial features. He loved his prominent nose and strong jaw. A nice contrast to his own soft face. Bruce had a strong face as well. An urge to touch his lover's chin came over him and Roger poked tenderly at it with his finger. Maybe he should concede.

"Fine! Alright! Maybe I have a type..." Roger said in surrender and Brian laughed at his small victory. Roger pushed Brian up against the kitchen counter gently and got close to his face. "And when it comes to men...what is your type?" Roger asked him in a low voice. His mouth not far from his boyfriends. Brian looked down at him and ran his hand over Roger's chest.

"Let's see..." Brian began and paused for effect as he rested his fingers over Roger's collarbone. "I guess you're my type...you're the only man I've ever been attracted to..." Brian informed him. 

"Let's just keep it that way..." Roger replied and grinned as he leaned in for a solid kiss.

\-------------------------

Deacy hurried from his car to the door of the record shop and got it open. He was so late! It was a relief when the lock clicked and he went inside. He dropped his bag on the counter and immediately flipped on the OPEN sign. He should have opened 20 minutes ago but had woke up late at Freddie's place and had to dash across town to get here. He looked down at his clothes and groaned about having to wear his club clothes to work. Freddie had offered to loan him something else to wear but everything looked terribly expensive and was more dressy than what he already had on. Deacy hoped he hadn't missed any customers as he quickly got the cash register turned on and flipped on the sound system. He opened his bag and found a mixed tape he wanted to hear and slid it into the cassette player. He let out a sigh of relief that he was on track now and enjoyed the opening notes of Wham! 'Wake Me Up (Before You Go Go).'

Deacy snapped his fingers to the beat of the song and tucked his bag under the counter. He reached into his hair with his fingers and fluffed it out. It billowed from his head like a cloud and he smiled at the sensation of it floating around his face. He bopped his way out from behind the counter and got to the open space in the middle of the store and began singing along as he danced around like no one was watching. 

Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight

The door to the shop opened and Deacy immediately ceased his activities. Two young girls came in wearing broad smiles. They had seen him dancing and found him cute and charming. 

"Welcome to the Inner Groove..." Deacy greeted them. One of the girls giggled.

"I would say that 'groove' is about right!" she commented and both girls chuckled as Deacy's face went a bit pink with embarrassment. 

"Have you got the new record by Bananarama?" the other girl asked him. He smiled. 

"Sure...over here..." Deacy advised them. They walked to the singles bin and he pulled a copy from the alphabetized tab. He handed it to the girl that asked and they both looked over the picture sleeve. 

"What about Pet Shop Boys?" Deacy reached over under the 'P's' and flipped right to the disc for this group. He pulled it out and showed it to her. The girl smiled at him. "Thanks..." she told him. 

"Anything else?" he asked them in a friendly voice. They shook their heads as they both looked at the sleeves. Deacy walked over to the counter and wished he had his morning beverage. He drove straight here and didn't stop at his usual place for a breakfast roll and a Sprite. The girls walked up to the checkout so he dashed around to ring them up. He was making change for the second purchase when the door to the shop opened. Deacy didn't look up since he was counting change.

"Welcome to The Inner Groove..." he announced to whoever had entered as he placed the coins in one of the girls hands. 

"Oh my god! You're Freddie Mercury!" one of the girls squealed and Deacy looked up to find his secret lover standing in the doorway holding a large foam cup and a paper bag. His assistant was right behind him.

"That I am my dear!" Freddie concurred with a mischievous grin. "How are you lovely ladies doing on this fine morning?" Freddie asked them as they both ran over and gazed at him adoringly. He gave them his best smile and both girls swooned a little. 

"What are you doing here?" one of the girls asked him. Deacy folded his arms and watched in amusement as his lover dealt with some unexpected fans.

"Why I'm here to see you of course!" Freddie told them cheekily and Deacy snickered at his teasing the girls. 

"Can we get your autograph?" one of them asked and Freddie beamed at his admirers and raised his hand up in the air. As if on command with only a hand signal, Freddie's assistant opened up a leather case he was carrying and pulled out two 8 X 10 glossy photos of his boss and then extracted a large pen from the pocket in the case. He brought them over to Freddie as his boss sat the cup and sack on the counter edge. His assistant stood with the case closed flat across his arms so Freddie could use it to sign the photos. 

"And what is your name sweetheart?" Freddie asked in a caring tone. The girl with blond hair gazed lovingly at him and practically fluttered her eyelashes.

"It's Jenny..." she replied and Freddie began writing out his personalized autograph. She watched as he finished and handed it to her. She pressed it to her chest as Freddie eyed her friend. 

"And you dear?" he asked. The brunette just looked a bit star struck but finally spoke. 

"Carol..." she told him. Freddie quickly scribbled on the photograph and handed it to her as she stood a little gaped mouth. Freddie found her mild shock amusing. 

"Better close your mouth darling...it might stay that way if you leave it too long..." he teased. Both her and her friend giggled and they clutched their new souvenirs and their shop bags and waived to him. 

"Thanks Freddie!" they both cooed to him. 

"Au revoir my dears!" he responded and watched as his assistant opened the shop door for them. The girls departed and then his assistant followed them out and stood in front of the closed door. Freddie focused his attention on the young puffy haired man behind the counter. 

"What are you doing here Freddie?" Deacy asked him as he walked around the counter to get closer to him. Freddie picked up the cup and bag and showed them to his lover.

"You had to rush out and I knew you didn't have time to get some sustenance...so of course I made Phoebe stop and get your favorites..." The young man couldn't believe his thoughtfulness and it reminded him of Roger bringing bakery items to Brian that one morning. He wondered if all pop stars delivered breakfast to their working class lovers. 

"You're a lifesaver Freddie...thanks!" Deacy replied. "I was missing my Sprite..." he commented before taking a large sip from the straw. Freddie watched him and smiled as he enjoyed the first sip of the day.

"It was the least I could do since we missed your wake up time and I am holding you hostage across town..." Freddie stated and leaned in close to the younger man. Deacy formed an amused grin on his face at the reference to possibly being held against his will. Wild horses couldn't drag him away from Freddie's bed. 

"I don't recall you handcuffing me to your bedpost..." Deacy argued back teasingly as he sipped his drink. 

"That could be arranged!" Freddie countered with a wink and Deacy giggled and considered the idea in his head. Images filled his brain and a slight twitch took place in the crotch of his trousers. Deacy decided to distract himself by opening the paper bag. He pulled out a breakfast roll. It was still hot and his stomach rumbled at the smell and the sight of it.

"Oh! A sausage roll! Thanks!" Deacy said to his generous partner. Freddie raised his eyebrows as he watched Deacy take a bite.

"You know what they say....a sausage a day...is good when you're gay!" he joked. Deacy winked at him as he bit into another bite. Freddie watched in delight as he leaned against the counter. "I also needed to stop by to tell you I need your measurements...I want to have something tailored for you..." Freddie explained. Deacy finished with his bite and looked curious

"What is it for?" he asked and Freddie leaned over and ran his hand up Deacy's arm. He looked into his soft eyes with his own exotic ones. 

"You need something special...because I want you to be my date for my album release party..." Freddie declared to him. Butterflies erupted in Deacy's stomach and he nodded before he could speak. They had been out dancing a few times and had spent a lot of time in Freddie's bed, but this was about being on his arm in public. This was a shift in their arrangement.

"I accept! Yes! I'll be your date!" Deacy answered with enthusiasm. Freddie enjoyed the excitement he saw in his lover's eyes. He leaned in close to him.

"Wonderful! Now seal that deal with a kiss!" he commanded. Deacy didn't hesitate and shared a lingering kiss with him. He loved how Freddie always tasted like champagne. No matter the time of day it seemed. They parted lips and Freddie looked almost sad to leave. "I'm afraid I must be off! I have lots to do today...interviews and photoshoots...but I expect to see you tonight..." Freddie informed him as he began walking to the door.

"I'll be there with bells on!" Deacy assured him. "Or maybe even handcuffs!" he added for a taunt. Freddie turned around gave his lover a devilish grin.

"I'll make sure we're equipped for such an eventuality..." he promised and disappeared out the door. 

\-------------------------

"Oh god! This will work! Yeah!" Roger cried out blissfully as Brian pressed his hips in further and was completely inside his boyfriend. His large hands remained firm on Roger's thighs as he stood over the blond's beautiful body and slowly pulled out halfway. The tightness and the warmth were almost too much. 

"You feel so fucking good..." Brian said in a whisper and slowly moved back in. He was confident his booted leg would be okay firmly planted on the carpeted floor and let go of his worry and savored the sensation of his lover wrapped around his cock. Roger was laid out on the bed and had his legs spread up and out. He loved the feel of Brian leaning over him and his hands holding him in place. Those long lean legs rubbing against his thighs. 

When they had finished putting away the groceries earlier they weren't finished with their conversation about what Brian found attractive about Roger. This topic had led to Roger sitting on the kitchen counter as they kissed passionately. Then their shirts were off as they made their way to the bedroom. They were out of their remaining clothes before they found a way to lay together in bed and stroke each other as they shared more kisses. Roger wanted nothing more than for Brian to roll over on top of him and make love to him. But Brian's boot posed a problem with that position. After some experimentation they ended up with Roger scooted to the edge of the bed. Brian had found firm footing on the carpet and stood on the floor; flush against the bedside. He made quick work of the condom and lube before they were at it. Brian felt he knew what he was doing this time and things went smoothly for them.

"Harder..." Roger moaned out to him and Brian upped the momentum in his thrusts. The fullness was so satisfying for the blond and the friction was exquisite. Brian held one of Roger's legs up against his side. He pressed kisses to his calf as he continued moving inside him. Roger dug his fingers into the bedspread and exchanged erotic sounds with his lover. Sex with Brian had turned out to be everything he had hoped. Roger loved looking up and watching him; seeing his focus and feeling with each movement. The way his hair bounced and his mouth hung open a little. The sweat and flush in his cheeks. The small sounds of arousal emanating from his throat. 

Both were breathing hard and looking into each other's faces. Brian slid a hand down and took hold of Roger's cock. He stroked him as they moved together; both seeking a satisfying end. Those lovely fingers wrapped around Roger's cock felt parallel to the sensations he was feeling down below. Tight heat and purposeful movements; all working to get them off on each other.

"Not gonna last..." Brian breathed out the words and his hips lost their rhythm for a moment as he felt his orgasm building. 

"I want you to come on top of me..." Roger suddenly said and Brian felt a surge of excitement at hearing his request. 

"Shit! Okay!" he mumbled out. After a few more thrusts Brian stilled himself and pulled out quickly. He reached down and peeled off his condom as Roger sat up a bit on one hand and took hold of his own cock with his other. Brian let the condom fall onto Roger's stomach as he took hold of himself and aimed towards Roger's swollen member. Both of them stroked themselves to a heated finish; their cocks brushing against each other. "Fuck!" Brian grunted out. This experience was still so new and feeling himself spill right over onto Roger was intense. Roger gasped as he unloaded right after Brian finished. Brian fell forward a little and they both exhaled a contented sigh. After exchanging a few kisses, Brian managed to remain steady on his feet as Roger fell back onto the bed.

"That was fantastic!" Roger announced as he laid his hand across his chest and caught his breath. Brian placed his hands on Roger's bent knees and smiled down at his lover. 

"It was..." he agreed. Roger slowly rolled over and took hold of the used condom as he moved to get off the bed. He got up and left the room as Brian watched his slender naked form disappear into the bathroom. Brian turned and sat down on the bed carefully and exhaled deeply. He felt satisfied and spent as he sat with his legs spread and waited for Roger to come back.

The blond returned with a wet cloth and leaned down in front of Brian and tenderly cleaned his sensitive penis. Brian watched and appreciated his care. Roger handed Brian the cloth as he stood and watched Brian wipe down his own thigh. He then gave the cloth back to Roger and they shared a soft kiss.

"Thanks..." Brian said kindly and Roger dropped the cloth on the floor and took hold of Brian's hand to help guide him back onto the bed. Once situated, Roger reached for the blanket laying across the end of the bed and pulled it up over them. They both were sated and silent as Roger shifted to rest his head on Brian's shoulder. It felt intimate. It felt good. Brian wrapped his arm around him and held him close.

"I want to say something..." Roger told Brian as he let his cheek rest against his boyfriends warm shoulder. The curly hair tickling him as it brushed his forehead. 

"Yeah?" Brian asked as he looked down as best he could at the man in his arms. It felt so nice to lay together and cuddle. It had been so long since he had this with someone. A woman before; but now a man. And it was good. Roger felt pretty damn good. Brian felt the pull of sleep upon him but focused on Roger's words.

"Thanks for coming here with me..." Roger told him. He ran his hand across Brian's smooth chest and felt the few scattered hairs that were growing there. 

"I'm glad I did...I'm having fun....despite my ankle..." Brian replied sincerely and kissed his boyfriend's head. 

"Brian...I can't tell you how much you've meant to me since I first met you...you're like a breath of fresh air in my stale life..." Brian felt the same. He didn't realize how dull his world was until he was having adventures with this enigmatic man. 

"I could say the same..." Brian told him. Roger pulled back a bit so he could see Brian better and wondered if this was the moment to say what he really wanted to. To tell this man he had fallen for him. Hard. He looked into Brian's soft hazel eyes and felt it was time to say it. 

"Brian....I...." his words were cut off by the sound of the telephone. Roger knew only one person was aware they were here and would be calling. Freddie. And he knew he would only call if it was important. Roger sighed and moved off of Brian. "Hang on!" he told Brian and kissed him before quickly sliding off the bed and moving quickly to reach the telephone. He grabbed it and answered.

"Hello..."

"Roger dear...it's me!" 

"I figured as much! What's up Freddie?" 

"Well....I'm calling because I need your help!" 

"Alright...what can I help you with?" 

"Could you possibly provide shelter to your best friend and his lover?"

"What do you mean? You've got all of London at your feet? Just go to some hotel..."

"There's a small matter of a newspaper article that will be coming out tomorrow...I'd rather be out of town...out of the public eye...when it publishes...if you know what I mean...." 

"I take it this article is about you?"

"Yes....myself and dear little Deacy actually..."

"And what would this article entail?"

"Just a little report about an incident that took place tonight..." 

"God Freddie! What incident is this?"

"There was an emergency and someone required rescue!" 

"Rescue?" "What exactly happened with you and your dear little..." Roger hesitated in case Brian was listening. He didn't say Deacy's name. "Your lover..." he said instead. "Can I ask if this rescue involved the police, ambulance or fire?" 

"All three actually..."

"What in the?"

"Look...can we come or not?" Freddie begged. "We need to disappear for a few days...until things cool down and I decide what my next step is...." Roger realized Freddie had never come out publicly and wondered if this event was going to out him to the world. He felt awful for him and decided to acquiesce. 

"Okay...you can come...but doesn't your lover need to work?" he asked. "The shop?" he whispered. Hoping Brian didn't hear. Deacy was the only person currently working at the record shop.

"Yes...well...about the shop..." Freddie replied in a serious tone. "I don't think he has to worry about that right now..."

"What do you mean?" Roger questioned. "He's the only one working...he has to be there..."

"That would be true...if it hadn't burned down..." 

"WHAT!!?!?!?!?!?!" Roger exclaimed in shock.

"I said it burned down!" Freddie confirmed to his disbelieving ears. "Look! We are leaving town now and will see you late tonight....just leave the door unlocked if you're asleep..."

"You really think I'm going to get any sleep after you tell me..." Roger stopped himself from saying it out loud. He had no idea what to tell Brian. This was the worst possible news.

"We will explain everything when we get there...if you like, we can break the news to Brian..."

"No! I'll do it!" Roger conceded. "Just answer me this....why did you need rescuing?" he wanted to know.

"Well...it was because of the handcuffs..." Freddie started to explain and Roger instantly groaned.

"You know what?" Roger interrupted. "Save it for when you get here..." 

"Fabulous! We will see you soon!" Freddie responded and disconnected the call. 

Roger sighed heavily and cradled the phone. He walked slowly back to the bedroom and dread filled his being as he approached the doorway. He struggled with how he would tell his boyfriend his shop had caught fire and burned down. Brian wouldn't believe it! Shit! He doesn't believe it! He peered inside and found Brian softly snoring and asleep against the pillows. Roger felt relieved that he was at least spared having to break the news for the time being. He was also grateful Brian was asleep. Because after he tells him his business is gone, he imagined he wouldn't be getting much in the coming days.


	16. After The Fire...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After The Fire by Roger Daltrey
> 
> https://youtu.be/8tg4jQAZ_cw
> 
> After the fire  
> The fire still burns  
> The heart grows older  
> But never ever learns  
> The memories smolder  
> And the soul always yearns  
> After the fire.  
> The fire still burns...

When Brian woke up he felt everything was right in the world. Sure he had a bum ankle right now and he couldn't work. But he had met someone special and was being afforded some real time to get to know him. To fall absolutely in love with him and hope that maybe Roger might feel the same. It seemed unbelievable. This man had walked into his life and turned his world upside down. He was interesting, intelligent, charismatic, funny and handsome. And he was a musician. Brian couldn't recall meeting a women who possessed all these attributes. A contented smile formed on Brian's lips as he opened his eyes but then felt the blank spot next to him in the bed. His smile faded as he realized Roger wasn't next to him.

The bed seemed empty and Brian realized that he liked sharing a bed with this man. He liked sharing his time with him. He liked seeing his face and listening to him speak and smelling the light cologne he wore and touching his messy hair and kissing his soft little nose. He couldn't believe he had fallen for a man. This was one scenario he never imagined in all his times of yearning for a partner in his life. A man. But here he was. Missing a man as he laid in bed. Everything about being with Roger was him taking a chance on something new and different. Being bold. Brian decided that boldness had got him this far and he felt the urge to continue with it and tell Roger how he felt about him. That he was pretty sure he was in love with him and to find out where Roger stood. 

Brian shuffled off the mattress and walked naked to the bathroom. He could see a light on in the kitchen and quickly used the toilet and sink before he made his way back to the bedroom and pulled on his joggers over his boot. He hobbled into the kitchen to find the back door opened. Brian steeled himself to reveal his feelings to his boyfriend. He got to the doorway and found Roger sitting on a chair on the terrace. He only wore a pair of pajama pants and had a drink in his hand as he sat in the low light. Roger looked quite pensive.

"Penny for your thoughts..." Brian announced to him and Roger looked up at his boyfriend and tried to find a semblance of a smile. This was the moment he had been dreading for hours. He had been sitting in the dark and struggling to figure out how to tell him about the fire. For the moment he wanted to get Brian relaxed and settled. Try and break it to him gently. 

"Hey! Did you sleep well?" Roger asked as he kept his smile. Brian smiled in return and walked over and took a seat in the chair next to Roger's. The blond man took another sip of his vodka and tried to gauge Brian's mood. 

"It was lovely...I'm quite rested...and there is something I want to tell you while it is on my mind..." Brian told him. Roger sensed it was something important. But his news was more pressing. He had to just tell him outright and get it over with. Freddie and Deacy would be here soon and he needed this done so Brian had some time to process it before he told him more news. News about their friends being involved with each other. Roger swallowed the rest of his drink and set the glass down on the ground. He turned and placed his hand on Brian's arm.

"Before I hear what you want to say...there is something really important I need to tell you..." Roger said to him and reached over and took both his hands in his own. Brian wondered if Roger was getting ready to say the same thing he planned to say. His heart was already racing due to his own impending statement but now it pounded at seeing how serious Roger looked and that he took hold of both his hands. Oh my god! Roger is going to tell me he loves me! Or at least that he has feelings for me! Brian suddenly felt like a teenage girl whose dream crush was asking her to prom or something similar. This was a moment he had wished for all his life. He nodded and tried to control his excitement.

"Alright...you go first..." Brian told him in a measured voice. He kept his eyes focused on Roger's face and wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life.

"Something has happened and I need to tell you..." Roger began and instantly felt flustered with his choice of words. Brian instantly believed that the something he referred to was Roger falling in love with him. He didn't want to get carried away but Roger looked so sincere and was being serious. And he was holding his hands for Christ's sake! Afraid he might make a squeaking sound at this point, Brian simply nodded understanding. Roger gripped Brian's hands as he took a deep breath and searched for how to tell him. His body tensed up at the thought. "I need to tell you that there was a fire..." Roger finally got the beginning of the news out and Brian's face shifted from anticipation to confusion. Brian instantly looked back into the house and didn't recall smelling anything smoky or burning in the house. 

"Did you catch something on fire in the kitchen?" Brian asked him and looked completely ignorant of any other possibility. Roger sighed and realized he needed to get the whole story out in one sentence. He shook his head at his boyfriend. "No...there was a fire at your record shop..." Roger confessed. Brian's body instantly froze and his eyes grew twice their normal size. This couldn't be true. It must be a mistake. 

"What do you mean? It must be a mistake..." Brian responded and sounded wary of the information. "How do you know this?" he questioned as he felt Roger's grip get even tighter. 

"Brian...Deacy called...there was a fire in the shop....I don't know a lot of the details...but I think it was pretty bad..." Roger explained. Brian jerked forward in his chair and yanked Roger's hands from his own as he moved to stand up. He wasn't solid on his feet due to his boot and Roger jumped up to steady him. Brian almost flailed as his body reacted to the news. He had to know what happened and if his store was gone.

"I've got to call Deacy!" Brian announced in a startled voice and moved to go into the house. Roger kept hold of him. 

"You won't reach him..." Roger replied and Brian's head turned quickly to look at Roger. Fear crept into his chest. 

"He's okay....isn't he?" Brian questioned and felt a wave of terror at imagining anything happening to his best friend. He began to shake a bit. Roger gave him a confident smile. 

"He's fine! He's okay!" Roger assured him. "You won't reach him...because he's on his way here..." Roger informed him. "Hey...let's just sit down...try and stay calm...." Roger suggested as he saw Brian begin to physically process the news. He watched as Brian let out a deep sigh and slowly sat back down. The reality of it was sinking in and Roger got up and knelt in front of Brian in his chair and took his hands again. "I know it's really bad news...I'm so sorry..." Roger said with complete sincerity. Brian nodded to him but was now at a loss for words. His store had caught fire! It burned! What about his records? His displays? His limited edition collector items? His accounting records? His cash register? His shop? His livelihood? Had it all gone up in smoke? 

"My shop!" Brian cried out and then his entire body quaked as he bent his body forward and began sobbing. Roger released his hands and leaned closer to wrap his arms around him as best he could. Brian covered his face with his hands and let the rush of tears pour over his fingers. He shook with the overwhelming feeling of shock and disbelief.

"I'm so sorry..." Roger whispered to him and gently stroked his shoulders and arms. "So sorry..." he continued to tell him. Roger let him release his emotions and held onto him. Brian seemed to quiet down after a few minutes. He choked back some of his tears as he moved to sit up again. Roger let go of his grip on him and got up on his feet. As Brian went to wipe at his face he realized he was a sopping mess and didn't even have a shirt sleeve to use for his tears and snot covered face. Roger had disappeared and Brian looked around in a daze as he tried to figure out what his next move even was. The gravity of the situation left him feeling shell shocked.

Roger suddenly appeared through the doorway and walked over to Brian carrying a damp cloth. He handed it to Brian as he squatted down in front of him. 

"Here...try and clean your face up..." Roger suggested in a gentle voice. Brian nodded agreement and took the cloth from him. He sniffed back some more tears and wiped at his eyes and nose. The cool wet cloth felt comforting and he was grateful for it. 

"Thanks..." Brian managed to say between sniffs and Roger responded with a small smile. 

"You okay?" Roger asked him. "Well as okay as you can be right now?" Roger clarified. Brian actually grinned and let out an exasperated laugh as he nodded to him and kept dabbing his face. "You want some water? Or tea? Something stronger maybe?" Roger offered. Brian liked the idea of something to drink. His mouth was dry despite the torrent of tears and his throat was thick. He worked to clear it a bit.

"Some tea...." Brian answered. Roger patted his arms and stood back up. 

"I'll get the kettle on..." Roger told him. "You want to stay out here or maybe try and rest on the sofa?" Roger suggested to him. The thought of laying back and trying to process all this in a more comfortable setting appealed to him. 

"I'll go inside..." Brian said and Roger helped him get up from the chair. He wrapped his arm around Brian as they ventured back inside. Roger got him settled on the couch and went to make tea as Brian closed his eyes and wished this entire moment was just a bad dream. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. His eyes burned and felt swollen from so much crying and he felt tired even though he had that wonderful little nap. Brian replayed everything that happened since he woke up and then remembered Roger saying that Deacy was coming here. Why was he coming here? Brian also realized he had to get back to London. He had to see the damage to the shop and file a claim with his insurance. There was so much he would have to do. It all felt a bit overwhelming and he groaned to himself about what his future might hold.

"Here's your tea..." he heard Roger announce. Brian opened his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend holding out the mug. Roger had a warm smile on his face. Brian tried to find some solace in that smile as he took the mug.

"Thanks..." Brian replied and blew on the hot beverage for a moment. He stopped and peered back at Roger. "You said Deacy was coming here...why is that?" he asked him. Roger's brow raised as he took a seat next to Brian and wrapped his arm around him protectively.

"Yeah...about that...there is some other news to tell you..." Roger informed him. Brian wondered what else he had in store for him. He sipped his tea and then looked at Roger intently.

"Okay..." Brian said to him with trepidation. Roger let out a sound of encouragement.

"It's good news really...at least I hope you think it is..." Roger responded. "Deacy is coming here and he is bringing someone with him....a friend...well I guess you might say his boyfriend..." Roger explained. Brian looked surprised to hear this. He didn't know that Deacy had someone he was seeing regularly right now. Who was it?

"Boyfriend?" Brian questioned. "Who is it and why are they both coming here?" he asked in confusion. Roger grinned and actually chuckled at bit.

"His boyfriend is Freddie Mercury and they are coming here because they had a little incident that may make the morning newspapers and wish to lay low until things cool off..." Roger revealed and Brian's mouth dropped open at the telling.

"Freddie?" he stated in disbelief. "Wait! Your Freddie?" Brian questioned. He appeared stunned and Roger chuckled again. 

"Yes! My Freddie...the one you met that night in the limo...." Roger confirmed. "It turns out Freddie went looking for you to see if you knew where I had disappeared to after I got home from New York...and he went to your shop and met Deacy..." 

"Oh!" Brian murmured as he listened to the story and sipped his tea. 

"I guess they hit it off because they've been together ever since...at least that is my understanding..." Roger explained. "Deacy didn't want to tell you at first...I'm not sure why...but now you know..." he added. Brian sat and tried to absorb this new information on top of the tragedy involving his shop. A lot of questions formed in his head but he knew Roger didn't have the answers. He hoped his friend did. 

"That is odd that he wouldn't want me to know...I guess I can ask him when he gets here..." Brian commented. He leaned forward and set the tea mug on the table and then laid back into the couch cushions and felt the weight of the world upon him. He couldn't wrap his head around his shop probably being gone. What he would do going forward? He lifted his arm up and covered his eyes with his forearm. Trying to block out his new reality. Roger sat and watched him in silence and wished he could do something to make him feel better. He wasn't sure what would ease the pain that was evident on his boyfriend's face. A shirt was a small place to start. Roger stood up.

"I'll get us some shirts and we'll just try and relax while we wait..."

\---------------------------

It was after midnight when they heard the sounds of a car pulling into the drive. Roger stood up and walked to the door to greet their visitors. Brian slowly got up. He felt exhausted and it was an effort to get moving. He joined Roger as they heard low voices outside. Roger opened the door before they could knock. There stood Freddie and Deacy. Tired and subdued. The moment Brian laid eyes on his friend he remembered that he had witnessed the fire and was probably shook up by it. Shit! He could have been hurt! Brian immediately went to him and they both embraced each other without saying a word. They stood together in the low light of the entryway and just held on. Freddie and Roger looked upon them and were solemn. 

After several minutes the silence ended with the sound of sniffing away tears. Brian and Deacy separated and shared an affectionate smile.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked his best friend. Deacy nodded to him as he wiped his eyes.

"Yeah...I'm so sorry about the shop...." Deacy replied in a sad voice. Brian put his arm around him.

"How bad is it?" Brian asked with a sense of dread at hearing the answer. Deacy gave him a grim look. 

"I won't lie to you Brian...it's gone..." he confirmed. Brian bit down on his lower lip and worked to remain calm after hearing the worst possible scenario. Freddie put his arm around Roger. It was awful to watch their boyfriends take in what happened. 

"Let's get settled and I can get everyone something to drink..." Roger remarked and began walking into the living area. The others followed and took a seat. Roger went to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of whisky from the cabinet. He found some glasses and placed them all on a serving tray. He returned to the living area to find the others looking at him with weary expressions.

Roger handed a drink to Deacy and he reached over to take it. Brian noticed a mark on his wrist and thought it was from the fire. He reached out and grabbed at Deacy's arm.

"Deaks! What happened to your wrist?" Brian questioned with alarm. Embarrassment filled his friends face as he looked down at the red abrasion around his wrist. He rubbed it without thinking and glanced over at Freddie.

"It's alright! I'm not hurt!" Deacy assured Brian as he focused his gaze on him. "Look! It's a long story...I might as well tell you everything..." he exclaimed. Deacy took the whisky from Roger and had a large drink. He let out a heavy breath and made eye contact with Freddie. 

"I was at the shop when the fire started..." Deacy began. "We both were there..." he explained as he gestured towards Freddie.

"I had stopped by at closing to pick him up for a night out..." Freddie chimed in. Brian had questions about their relationship but he needed to know about the fire first.

"We were in the storage room when I first smelled the smoke..." Deacy advised. "I looked around and didn't see anything but the smell got worse and then I could see some smoke coming through the vent....you know the one that always wafts in the smell from the bakery next door?" he asked Brian. Brian nodded that he understood. "Well...the smoke got bad pretty quick and it became clear it was coming from the bakery..." Deacy explained. Brian was relieved to hear the fire probably started in the neighboring bakery and not his actual shop. 

"So the fire started in the bakery?" Brian asked to be sure. Deacy and Freddie both nodded. "And you both got out and the fire department came?" Brian added to clarify the events. He noticed Deacy and Freddie both give each other an apprehensive look. It confused Brian.

"Actually...it's a bit more complicated than that..." Deacy responded. His shoulders went up and he looked a little uncomfortable. Brian and Roger both noticed and the blond wondered what exactly happened because he knew something did. Something warranted them running out of town. 

"What do you mean?" Brian questioned. There was a blush in Deacy's face but Freddie simply grinned.

"We would have dashed from the place...except we were kind of tied up and couldn't exactly escape!" he told him. Brian was confused by his words.

"Tied up?" he queried. Deacy blushed again and Freddie patted his lover's leg as he leaned forward to look at Brian.

"I'll just tell it like it is dear..." Freddie interjected. "Deacy and I were playing a little game in your back office and when the fire broke out...well....lover boy here was handcuffed to the water pipe in the corner of the room..." Deacy placed his hands over his face in absolute horror as Freddie practically relished the memory. Roger tried not to laugh and saw Brian's face form a look of complete dismay. It quelled his amusement.

"You were what?" Brian asked in complete disbelief. He heard him say it and was trying not to imagine the scene that was unfolding in his brain.

"Deacy was handcuffed to the pipe and when the fire broke out we both panicked a bit and I lost the key in the melee..." Freddie proceeded to explain in a calm matter of fact manner. "We both scrambled about trying to find it but there was smoke and it was getting a bit troublesome trying to breathe..." he added. "In order to save him I ran out of the back into the shop when I heard the firemen arrive. I went outside and hailed one of them to come help me rescue him..." Freddie advised them with an increase in the dramatic edge to his story telling. 

"So is that your 'incident' that you need to leave town over?" Roger asked and Freddie nodded with a growing grin. 

"Yes...well the main issue was that poor little Deacy was naked and I only had on my undies..." Freddie clarified. "The big brave fireman came in and cut our Deacy free and carried him to safety!" Freddie declared with a flourish. "It was quite exciting at the time...but then I saw that bloody reporter from The Sun and his photographer was snapping pictures..." he formed a discontented expression. "It was clear he had the scoop on what had transpired..." Freddie sighed and Deacy remained mortified at the recollection of the nights earlier events.

"So let me get this straight..." Brian announced to the small circle of men. "My shop has burned to the ground and it will possibly be remembered as the site of a sex scandal?" he questioned. Freddie shrugged and picked up his whisky.

"Well...if you're going to go out...better to go out with a bang!" Freddie replied. Brian groaned at his cavalier attitude. He sat up and held out his empty whisky glass towards Roger.

"I'm going to need another drink.."

Everyone was worn out and soon retired to their respective rooms. Freddie and Deacy took occupancy of the extra bedroom upstairs. Brian sat in a daze and sipped whisky as Freddie's three suitcases and Deacy's small bag were removed from the rental car and placed in their quarters. They got settled and Roger helped Brian up and they went to their own room to try and get some sleep. After getting into bed Roger pulled Brian into his side and let him rest his head on his chest. He stroked his curly head and tried to offer some semblance of comfort. They laid in the dark and slowly fell into a fitful sleep.

\------------------------------

Roger woke to the sound of Brian returning to the bed from the bathroom. He watched as Brian stopped and grabbed a notebook from his bag and then crawled back into their shared space. He got his booted leg situation and sighed.

"Hey...how are you?" Roger asked him in a gentle voice as Brian shifted on the mattress to get in a seated position. Brian laid a pillow on his lap and used it to manage his notebook as he opened it to a blank page and took hold of the pen. 

"Still in shock...but I've to go make a list of things to do....and I've got to get back to London..." Brian answered as he began making notes on the paper in front of him. Roger sat up to get a look at what Brian was writing. He saw a list forming with mention of filing an insurance claim and calling his mother. 

"I'm sorry you have to face this Bri..." Roger told him sincerely. "If there is anything I can do..." he told him. 

"A ride to London would be great.." Brian replied as he kept focus on the list. Roger nodded understanding.

"Alright...let's get something to eat and we'll head out..." Roger informed him. Brian turned and looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm not hungry...." Brian said. Roger could understand why. He leaned over and kissed Brian's cheek and smiled at him.

"Maybe some toast at least?" he suggested. Brian nodded agreement as Roger slipped from the bed and went to get ready. He made quick work of putting the kettle on and set the toaster as he readied two cups. He walked over and saw the bedroom door at the top of the stairs was closed and it was quiet. He didn't want to wake them but needed to tell them they were leaving. Everything had changed since he and Brian had first arrived and Brian needed to be in London and Roger needed to be there for him. As he poured the boiling water for their tea he heard the door upstairs open. Deacy came down yawning and he waved quietly at Roger as he walked towards the bathroom. Roger got the toast ready as Deacy returned and leaned against the counter. 

"You okay?" Roger asked him. Deacy shrugged at him.

"Let's see...I guess I am now unemployed...and I'm sore from my rescue...and oh yeah...I might be front page news!" Deacy replied. He and Roger shared a tired expression. To Roger's surprise Deacy suddenly grinned. "But I have to say that despite all this...I have never felt more alive in my entire life!" Deacy remarked. 

"At least you have the right perspective on things!" Roger told him. Deacy looked up the stairs and kept grinning. "And Freddie sure knows how to make people feel alive!" Roger added. Deacy turned back to look at Roger and was practically glowing.

"That he does!" Deacy responded. Both men chuckled as Roger put the tea and toast on the serving tray. 

"Brian and I have to go back to London today...." Roger told the younger man as he picked up the tray. "As you can imagine...he has a lot to take care of..." Deacy's grin disappeared and he looked solemn as he nodded understanding.

"I can't imagine what he is going through right now..." Deacy observed. "I'll come see him in a minute..." he told the blond man. 

"Okay...I'll let him know..." Roger returned to the bedroom to find Brian changing clothes. His notebook laid open on the bed with a large list of things noted on the facing page. 

"Have a bit to eat and I'll get ready..." Roger suggested to him. Brian pulled on his clean shirt and sat on the bed as Roger set the tray down carefully. They both took some toast and nibbled on it and drank a few sips of tea. "Let me get changed and we can go..." Roger told him. Brian swallowed down his bite and looked up gratefully at his boyfriend.

"Thanks..." Brian told him. Roger smiled at him as he set down his tea mug. He walked over to Brian and leaned over him. They shared a brief kiss and Roger turned and walked out to get ready.

Deacy knocked on the doorway as Brian finished his toast. "Morning...Roger said you were headed back..." Deacy commented. He walked into the room and went and leaned against the wall near Brian. 

"Yeah...I've got to take care of things...and I need to see for myself....you know..." Brian remarked. Deacy nodded and pulled himself from the wall and went over to Brian as he stood up. They shared a quick hug. "I'm so relieved you weren't hurt..." Brian told him. "I'm sorry I didn't say that to you last night...I was just...well...I'm still in shock...." 

"I know Bri....I understand...I just wish there was something I could have done.." Brian instantly shook his head. 

"You got out safe...that's all that matters..." Brian assured him. He turned and closed his notebook and carried it to his bag. He was basically packed and just needed to put a shoe on his good foot. Brian stopped and looked back at Deacy. "I want to have a talk about you and Freddie...but right now...I need to do this..." Brian said and Deacy gave him a warm smile.

"I know you're wondering why I didn't tell you..." the younger man replied. "It was only because I really thought it was just a little fling and wouldn't last...and I didn't want you to think I was just wanting a pop star for myself...sorry..." Deacy advised him. It made sense to Brian and he accepted his friend's explanation.

"So is it just a fling?" Brian asked him with genuine curiosity. Deacy shrugged. 

"I don't know...we haven't talked much about what we are...we've just been enjoying each other's company..." Deacy replied. "I guess time will tell..." he added. They both grinned at each other. "Pop stars...right?" Deacy commented. "All they're good for is music and sex..." he teased. Brian blushed as they both broke into a much needed laugh.

Roger walked in and wondered what had made Brian actually laugh and felt good that Deacy had garnered it from him. The other men retained smiles as Deacy gave him a quick hug.

"I'll be back soon...let me know what you want me to do.." Deacy requested. Brian nodded as they parted and Deacy shared a warm smile with Roger as he left their room. Brian began collecting his things and Roger helped him carry them out to the front door. They loaded up their things in the car and waved goodbye to Deacy. Roger had them on the road and heading east for London.

There was a lot of silence on the drive. Brian was deep in thought as he contemplated the next few days and the rest of his life. Roger had got to thinking about his own future. Watching Brian face his own fate made him ponder his as well. He had already been considering big changes. Of course these were changes he would make happen. Brian's situation was thrust upon him unwillingly. Roger admired Brian's focus on taking care of business. Not just staying frozen and not doing anything. He decided he needed to let it inspire him to evoke some real change in his life. Brian suddenly reached over and turned on the radio. He adjusted the dial to find a good station signal. The tail end of a Bon Jovi number came over the speaker and Brian left it there as he glanced at Roger.

"Tired of listening to my own thoughts..." he murmured as he leaned back in the car seat. "It's a nice day...can we put the top down?" Brian asked him. Roger liked the idea and found a spot to pull over. He got out and folded down the soft cover on the car. Once he had it secured he got back in the car and slid on his sunglasses and pulled back onto the motorway. The warm summer air was a welcome respite from their woes and Roger admired Brian's mass of curls blowing away from his face. Roger noticed a new song starting on the radio and recognized it. It was lousy timing for this specific song. He wondered if he should change the station. He didn't want it to upset Brian. He reached over to turn the dial. "It's okay...leave it on...I like this song..." Brian said as he placed his hand over Roger's. The blond let go of the knob and Brian took hold of his hand as they rested them on the seat between them. Brian smiled at him with gratitude for being there for him and wanting to do what he could to make things easier. Like changing the song if it was too much for right now. It made Brian know that he was confident was in love with this man. He wondered if Roger's actions were an indication of his own feelings. For now, he let it go and held the hand of the man who, right now, was his rock. To Roger's surprise, Brian began singing the words and he squeezed his hand as they headed east towards London and towards their future.

'After the fire the fire still burns  
The heart grows older but never ever learns  
The memories smolder and the soul always yearns  
After the fire the fire still burns'


	17. Dirty Laundry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty Laundry by Don Henley
> 
> https://youtu.be/O6hzao3uUT4

Brian and Roger stood in the parking lot of what once was The Inner Groove. There was only the crumbled walls of a burned out building and charred debris strewn everywhere. The bakery next door was barely there. It was like their kitchen had melted so Brian could imagine how hot the fire had got as it swept through his shop. The odor was nauseating. The vile smell of melted vinyl permeated the area. Puddles of water from dousing the fire remained and caution tape was fastened across the former entryway to the businesses. 

Brian felt numb. His entire livelihood lay in ruin before his eyes. If he hadn't known the layout of his shop so well he couldn't have determined where his front counter once stood or his rows of record shelving. A small portion of a display for Michael Jackson's Thriller was still recognizable but was soggy from the water. Brian surmised just from his view a hundred feet back that there was nothing to salvage. Broken pieces of records could be seen on the floor if you looked closer and some boxes with burned off edges remained in the area that was once his back room. It was all gone! All of it! Five years of hard work had gone up in smoke and flame.

"You okay?" Roger asked him as he gently rubbed Brian's arm. Brian wasn't okay but there was nothing he could about it. A tear slid down his face as he wondered what he was supposed to do now.

"No..." Brian said back honestly. It was all he could muster. He remembered there are seven stages in grief. Shock and denial come first. The shock had worn off on the trip back to London. Denial was pointless since the reality of it all was laid out before him. So he waited for anger. He knew it was next. But all he felt was numb. Maybe he was going to skip anger and bargaining and head straight into depression. It was a familiar feeling. When his father died he experienced it. Buying this shop was proof to himself he was climbing out of depression. Moving forward from his father's passing. This felt like another death.

His grief was interrupted by the arrival of a car with the name of his insurance company painted on the side. His agent got out and walked over to him. There were brief introductions between Brian, his agent and Roger.

"It's pretty bad..." the agent stated to him. Brian simply nodded. He appreciated the candor and not being told something other than the harsh truth. "The good news is you shouldn't have a problem with your claim...especially since the fire appears to have started in the adjoining business..." his agent remarked. It was good news to hear. 

"That's a relief..." Brian commented and tried to find something resembling gratitude on his face. The agent patted his arm.

"Just as soon as the fire investigator finishes his review then we can start the process..." he informed Brian. 

"How long does that usually take?" Brian asked. The agent looked perplexed.

"That is the tricky part..." he confessed. "Sometimes a few weeks...but some investigations take months...it just depends..." he explained. 

"Can I go ahead and request some of the money to cover my expenses? My loss of income?" Brian checked. The agent seemed a little subdued.

"I have to remind you Brian that the coverage you elected when you opened the policy was for losses related to your store contents and then just the standard liabilities....you opted out of revenue losses...said you couldn't afford the premium for it..." It was bad news. His policy was bought five years ago and renewed annually. Brian had never made a claim and forgot he should have increased his coverage when the store started making real money. Now all he could count on was a check to cover the inventory and his furnishings.

"So how long before I could possibly get my check?" Brian questioned. He saw no point in expressing regret or anger over the insurance situation. He could only be mad at himself. 

"To be honest....60 to 90 days..." the agent replied. Brian nodded his response. A policeman arrived to question their presence and after finding out he was the shop owner expressed his condolences. To Brian's dismay he then asked about the incident with the fire rescue involving Freddie Mercury and his store employee. Brian was all too aware. As was most of the U.K. Soon it would probably spread worldwide. It was splashed all over the front of The Sun newspaper. And it didn't take long for the tabloid fodder to begin. Just this morning the new issue of Scoop! magazine had Freddie on its cover.

"I bet that was a shock to find such shenanigans happening in your shop.." the policeman remarked. Brian simply looked at the man. Not sure what to say. "I can't imagine having to deal with that queer lot and all..." the policeman said next. Brian's face registered anger.

"That queer lot happens to include my best friend!" Brian shot back. "And he's the best fucking person I know!" The policemen grew quiet and looked away towards the destroyed building.

"Good afternoon..." was all the officer said in response and headed back to his vehicle. Brian fumed inside at the hateful words he had heard. Roger wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and sighed.

"Let it go Bri...there will always be people like him..." Roger told him. "He isn't worth your energy..." Brian made a sound of disgust and curled his hands into fists. He had wondered if he would be skipping the anger stage. Well - here it was.

"I'm ready to leave..." Brian announced. They turned and walked to the Mercedes Roger had rented and Brian carefully slid into the front seat and secured his booted leg. Roger pulled out of the parking lot. 

"Where to?" Roger asked him. 

"Anywhere but here..."

\---------------------------

Brian did his best to determine an accounting of his final inventory for the insurance company. He had lucked out in being homebound with his injury. Deacy had brought the mail to him daily for over a week so his most recent invoices were on his coffee table. Brian would be able to give some documentation of how much his contents were worth. It was the only encouraging piece of news regarding his shop. He organized the documents in a folder and leaned back against the chair at his small kitchen table to take a consoling breath. All he could do now was wait. Wait for an insurance check to come that was going to be the final piece of his history with The Inner Groove. He turned on the radio to help keep him company and found it amusing that the next song that played was Dirty Laundry. He mouthed the words as he worked.

'People love it when you lose...they love dirty laundry...'

Brian moved on and went over his checking and savings accounts in fine detail. He then did a summary of his debts. It was discouraging news. He determined he had enough funds to pay his rent and bills and a salary to his sole employee for two months and then would run out of money. Having no idea when he would get his insurance check, it all felt uncertain and stressful. And the once he had his check, then what? He needed to find a new job. 

Roger arrived at his flat as Brian was writing some checks for the bills due the next week. Brian looked up at him and held a grim expression as Roger dumped his keys on the counter.

"Well?" Roger asked him. 

"About two months..." Brian replied. "I've got enough funds for two months..." he clarified. Roger felt bad for him. That wasn't much time. He wondered what he could offer as help that Brian would accept. 

"Let me pay your rent..." Roger suggested. Brian shook his head. 

"I can't let you do that..." 

"It would help make your money last longer..." the blond argued. 

"I'm going to move back to my Mom's..." Brian announced. Roger hated the idea. He didn't know where she lived and didn't want to contend with Brian being conflicted about spending time with his boyfriend if he moved in with her.

"I have a better idea!" Roger countered. "Move in with me!" 

"What?" Brian stated in complete surprise that Roger would offer this so early in their relationship. Did they really know each other well enough to live together? "Don't you think it's a bit premature to live together?" he questioned. Roger gave him a sympathetic look.

"Maybe...but this is an unusual situation..." Roger pointed out. "Be honest Brian...haven't we spent every night together for the past few weeks?" he reminded him. It was something the curly haired man hadn't considered. If felt so bold to just move in with him. He felt there was so much he didn't know about this enigmatic rock star. His boyfriend.

"When is your birthday?" Brian suddenly asked the blond. Roger found it an odd question.

"Why do you need to know that?" Roger questioned. 

"Because there is so much I don't even know about you..." Brian explained. Roger could appreciate this. There were a lot of little details that hadn't come up in their short time together. 

"July 26th..." Roger answered. Brian's mouth dropped open for a moment and then he just looked pleased. "When is your birthday?" Roger asked him in return. 

"July 19th!" Brian revealed. Both formed massive grins at learning they were only a week apart. Roger walked over and squatted down in front of Brian's chair and placed his hand on his boyfriend's thigh.

"My favorite color is black and I'm right handed...."Roger began to expound as he looked into Brian's eyes. "My favorite movie is A Clockwork Orange and I like cats more than dogs..." Brian beamed at him and laughed at the crash course he was getting on Roger's preferences.

"I like cats too!" Brian remarked and Roger ignored him and kept at it. 

"If I have time to read I prefer science fiction...I hate religion and.."

"Alright! Alright!" Brian interrupted with a chuckle. "I'll move in with you!" Roger leaned in and kissed Brian then smiled victoriously.

"Good!"

\---------------------------------

As he scrambled some eggs for breakfast Deacy tried not to listen to Freddie's phone call. He was on the phone with his manager again. Talking about damage control and what his next move was. He was beginning to wonder if Freddie was regretting that they ever met. He plated the eggs, potatoes and bacon and pondered interrupting Freddie to tell him his food was ready. Luckily he heard Freddie end his phone call and the graceful man walked into the kitchen and smiled at seeing the hot plate of food. 

"That looks divine!" Freddie commented. "I'm famished!" he took the plate Deacy offered and slid into the nearest chair at the table. "Thank you darling!" The younger man joined him and forced a friendly smile as he watched Freddie lift his fork and take a morsel of egg.

"How was your call?" Deacy asked with a sense of curiosity. Freddie stopped the bite he was preparing to take and looked his lover in the eye.

"To put it bluntly...I'm fucked!" Freddie told him. He then ate the bite of egg hanging from his fork. Deacy felt deflated hearing this. He lost his appetite and picked at the potatoes in front of him.

"Sorry..." Deacy finally muttered.

"Now...now...don't apologize...this isn't your fault!" Freddie said sincerely. "As you know better than anyone....I love being fucked so I've decided I am going to own it!" Freddie declared with a smile.

"What do you mean? Own it?" the fuzzy haired man was unsure what owning it entailed. Freddie set this fork down and laced his fingers together as he gazed at his lover across the table.

"Just that!" he confirmed. "They are trying to make it out as some scandal that I am gay! Well...it's not a scandal...it's just the truth...and after some consideration I've decided it is time to just be myself and fuck what the world has to say about it!" It was nice to hear he wasn't going to deny it and wasn't worried about what people thought. Deacy gave him a smile.

"So what are you going to do next?" the young man inquired. Freddie poked his potatoes with his fork.

"A press conference..." he replied and took a bite of food. He took a moment to chew and swallow. Deacy listened with anticipation for his next words. "My manager is making the arrangements as we speak..." Freddie advised. "I am going to make a public statement and confirm that my plans for my record release will remain on schedule..." 

"Does that mean we'll be heading back to London?" Deacy questioned. Freddie nodded as he grabbed a piece of bacon.

"It does...we should leave this afternoon..." Freddie replied. "There is a lot to do and my time in hiding is over..." Deacy watched as Freddie enjoyed his bacon and seemed to be so confident in his decision. He had to admit he was a little disappointed they were leaving Widow's Peak. He liked this cottage and being tucked away from the world with Freddie had meant he had him all to himself. Now they were returning to the real world and Freddie was facing his detractors and Deacy was going to have to face his own situation. No job and a questionable future. And whether this fling with Freddie was going to last.

"I guess I'll pack after I clean up the kitchen..." Deacy commented and poked some more at his food. 

"Let me clean this up...I think I remember how to use a scrubber..." Freddie told him with a wink. Deacy laughed lightly at his gesture and forced himself to have a few bites of his meal.

\--------------------- 

Roger had kissed Brian and left in his car to go home and face the music. Literally. The time had come to confront his manager about his career and where he wanted to be in the future. It was no surprise that he found a note from his manager laying on his kitchen counter when he arrived.

^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Roger

I better hear from you soon or you might be hearing from my solicitor.

Call me!

Evan  
^^^^^^^^^^^^

A sigh left his body as he dialed Evan's phone number. Roger took a seat and waited.

"Evan Adams..." 

"Hey Ev...it's me!"

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"Calm down mate! I'm calling you now...we need to talk!" Roger said to him firmly. He wasn't going to tolerate a tantrum right now. 

"Too right...we need to talk!" Evan spat back. "Are you at home?" he asked the blond.

"Yeah...I'm here and I promise I won't leave..." as soon as Roger said the words he heard the phone disconnect. He knew Evan was on his way. While he waited for Evan's arrival Roger went through the messages on his answering machine. Most were from Evan and a few were more cordial calls from his bandmates. Their tone was mostly one of worry about his whereabouts and his well being. It was nice they weren't being as shitty as Evan, but it almost made what he was about to do feel worse. Without hesitation he called each member and requested a meeting for later that day. He would tell Evan first but they needed to know. He was leaving the band.

Roger poured himself a vodka tonic and tried to just breathe. He checked his watch and knew it would be any minute. He almost jumped when his phone rang. He hoped it might be Freddie. They had not spoke since Roger and Brian had first arrived back in London.

"Hello..."

"It's me dear...finally made it back to your place I see..." It was Freddie. He was relieved.

"Yes...I'm waiting for Evan to arrive...it's time for a showdown..." Roger replied. 

"Speaking of showdowns...I am having one with the media tomorrow...a press conference...I am coming home today...I just wanted you to know...I should be home around 10 this evening..." 

"Alright...what have you decided to say?" Roger asked his dear friend.

"It's not really anyone's business but I won't be made to feel like I've done something wrong...so it's time to come out Roger! It's time to be free!" Freddie declared. Roger was proud of his friend but also knew there was inherent risk in his choice. 

"Out and proud...eh?" Roger said back to him.

"I'm proud of who I am...and being gay is just a part of the fabulous package that is me!" Freddie replied with great vigor. 

"Well at least that tabloid photographer didn't actually capture a shot of your package!" both of them burst out laughing. Relieved to find some humor in the situation. They both calmed and Freddie sighed. 

"I need to go...we're packing to leave..." he informed the blond.

"Okay...call me and let me know when the press conference is...if you need me...I'll be there..." Roger told him. Freddie smiled deeply at his friend's loyalty.

"I know you would...but this battle is my own...but thank you...it means a lot..." Freddie replied with affection.

"I love you Freddie...you're a great friend..." Roger told him with complete sincerity. 

"I love you too Roger dear...and thank you..."

\----------------------------

"I know where you've been!" Evan announced as soon as he stepped off the lift. Roger could see that his manager was under the influence of something by his unsteady gait and glassy eyes. It was only going to make this more difficult.

"Do you?" Roger responded and tried to not to sound annoyed. Evan walked over to him and dropped a copy of the Scoop! magazine in his lap. The one with Freddie on the cover.

"Been trying to avoid questions about your best friend..." Evan said to him as he plopped down on a chair at the table. "I mean we all know he is a poof! But with everybody knowing now and him being your friend and all...I'm sure you wish you were mates with somebody else right now..." Roger fought the urge to tell Evan to go fuck himself. If only Evan had a friend like he had in Freddie. But he had a bigger battle to fight in this moment.

"I wasn't hiding from the press or from questions about my best friend...but we have other matters to discuss..." Roger responded in a forced calm. Evan leaned closer to him and looked him square in the eye.

"Yeah....we do have other matters to discuss..." Evan said sternly. "I know you've been away with some man named Brian...a guy in the record business...that's what I heard about him...I want to know right now Rog! He wants to be your manager...doesn't he!" Evan said accusingly. Roger wanted to laugh. Boy had Evan got his facts wrong!

"He does not want to manage me...you've got that wrong!" Roger corrected him. 

"But I heard he is in the record business...don't lie to me Rog! You're already on thin ice..." Roger shook his head in disbelief at Evan's assumptions.

"I'm not lying...Brian is in the record business...he owns a record shop!" Roger told him and enjoyed the embarrassed look Evan got on his face.

"So he's not after your contract?" Evan questioned and Roger considered telling him that it was in fact himself that was after Brian.

"No...he's a friend...it has nothing to do with my career..." Roger assured him. Evan's face relaxed and he actually smiled a little with relief. He them found a frown again.

"Well your career right now is in a precarious place!" Evan reminded him.

"I know...that is what we really need to talk about..." Roger agreed. He took a drink from his vodka and steeled himself for his next words. Evan produced a cigarette and lit it as Roger got up and found him an ashtray. 

"I want to know if you've got some new songs for a record..." Evan asked and Roger kept a poker face as he looked his manager in the eye.

"I do have some material...but it won't be anything The Cross will want..." Evan gave him a disparaging look. 

"Why are you writing stuff you know the band won't want?" he questioned. "Come on Rog! We need to get a record out...you're wasting everybody's time!" Evan complained. Roger knew this was it! The perfect segue into the real topic at hand.

"I don't want to waste the band's time...or yours for that matter...which is why I'm quitting The Cross!" Roger announced.

Evan stood up from the table and glared at Roger. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had walked in fearing Roger had found a new manager but now he was just quitting them all. The band was going to flip! Evan felt nothing but anger and resentment towards this man. He hated that he had relied on him for his talent and his income all these years and it was down to this. In an angered impulse Evan flung his cigarette at Roger and the blond managed to fend it off as it landed on his wood floor.

"Hey!" Roger complained but Evan ignored him.

"So you've disappeared for weeks! And you've strung us along with the promise of new tracks and now it's fuck all? Evan yelled at him. "You think you can just walk away from us and we're going to be okay with it?" Evan questioned in a shrill voice. Roger gripped the edge of the table to remain calm and let Evan get out all his ire over his announcement.

"I know I've let you down...you and the band...and I'm sorry...but I know that the time has come to part ways...I'm not able to give you what you want any longer and might I remind you that I started this band....so I can choose to leave..." Roger told him calmly. Evan gave him an incredulous look.

"You can't just leave!" Evan shouted. "Let me remind you of something called a contact Roger Taylor!" Evan began to pace the floor as his mind churned at all the reasons he could throw at his client to remain in this band. The legal ones at least.

"I know there is a contract...and there is a buyout provision in it..." Roger pointed out to his soon to be former manager. "I'm leaving the band and I'm optioning the buyout..." Evan stopped pacing as his mind ran over the terms of this part of the contract.

"You'll be broke!" Evan shot back at him. Roger leaned back in his chair and looked Evan in the eye. 

"Yeah...but I'll be happy!"

\------------------------------

The contingent of press were silent but anxious to hear what the charismatic singer was going to say. The whir of camera shutters was constant as Freddie walked in from the side entrance and took a seat in front of the microphone and the waiting media. The reporters were surprised at his choice of clothing to address the undeniable evidence of his dalliance with a male lover. They expected a designer suit or one of his military inspired costumes. Instead her wore a basic plaid shirt over a white vest and jeans. His hair and mustache were impeccable as always and his teeth were dazzling white. But it lacked the drama they were all craving.

"Ladies and Gentleman...I have a brief statement I wish to make and then I'll consider a few questions..." Freddie suddenly announced. He reached over and pulled a cigarette from a pack of Marlboro laid on the table. After lighting it he took a quick puff and then began.

"I am not here today to address the events that took place a week ago...I am however going to say that the rumors about me are true!" Freddie exclaimed. There was instant murmuring in the audience of journalists but Freddie ignored it and continued. "I am gay!" he added for clarity. The buzz in the room increased with the words everyone was hoping for. "And for the record...I would like to add that it occurred to me the other day that no journalist has ever asked me directly if I was gay. Can you believe it?" he remarked and waited for the crowd to absorb his observation. "Now...I can say with certainty that there has been a lot of speculation about my sexuality over the years...plenty in the tabloids...but not one of your ever bothered to just ask me this question...me!" Freddie pointed out. "Why is that?" he questioned. He swept his hand across the table to gesture at the entire retinue in front of him. He only saw surprise at the revelation. Freddie stopped and took another hit of his cigarette. 

"So...yes...I am gay!" he restated. "I've had loads of boyfriends over the years that were in plain sight and accompanied me to many an event..." he informed them. "But you always looked past it and we played a game where I was supposed to act like this 'friend' at my side was just that and if you didn't ask...well...I wouldn't tell..." Freddie stated. "But when you are shown the irrefutable truth you act like it was some surprise and I did something wrong!" Freddie leaned forward to emphasis his words. "And I wasn't doing anything I hadn't already done in the past..." he reminded them. "And I certainly wasn't doing anything wrong!" he said and pounded his fist lightly on the table. "Let me remind you that homosexuality among consenting adults in not illegal...and I take great umbrage at being treated like I've done something criminal when it isn't the case..." he added. "So I've made my statement about my sexuality and I am out and in the open...and now I would to love hear what questions you have about my fabulous new album!" he exclaimed with a smug grin spread across his face.

Roger stood in a room at the side of the stage and was in awe of his friend's ability to own the situation and steer it to where he wanted it. He also envied his ease in being so open about such a personal matter. No one could see or hear him but Roger applauded and shook his head in disbelief. It couldn't be that easy. Could it? 

The reporters attempted to bombard Freddie with questions about the scandal. He pointedly ignored them and kept asking for another question. Eventually a female reporter from MTV asked him when his album was being released. He smiled at her and blew her a kiss.

"Thank you dear for asking about my album...the release date is next week actually...July 15th..." Freddie answered. "I am throwing a massive release party and some of you might be invited!" he announced to the sound of laughter. He pointed to the female who had asked the question. "I think you might make the list..." he told her and winked. Hands flew up in the air and shouts of album related questions could be heard bouncing all over the room. Freddie kept his Cheshire cat grin as he pointed at the man from People magazine. 

"Freddie! Will someone be accompanying you to your release party?" the man asked him. Freddie found it clever for the man to insert this into an album question. 

"Wouldn't you like to know!" he remarked sarcastically. "I tell you what...you can come to my party and I will let you have the scoop on who my date is!" Freddie declared. "Because I'm sure not giving it to Scoop magazine!" 

Freddie masterfully fielded more questions and then tired of the poor choices remaining. He squashed out another cigarette and stood up. "Thank you for coming today...and see you in the charts!" he stated. Questions and photographs continued being shot at him as he waltzed from the table and disappeared into the side room.

Roger resumed his applause as Freddie took a humble bow. "Bravo!" Roger declared to his friend as Freddie laughed with glee at how his plan had panned out. 

"I guess that mess is sorted..." Freddie remarked as his assistant, Phoebe, handed him his jacket. "Now I have something I need to do before my party..." he told his friend. 

"What's that?" Roger asked as he followed Freddie and Phoebe as they headed out the main door. Freddie gave him a coy look.

"Nothing much...just a little reshoot on my music video..." he replied. The men walked down the hallway and through the hotel kitchen before they exited the building. Freddie's car sat idling in the alley as they slipped in back. Both enjoyed a glass of celebratory champagne as his car pulled into the street. Roger found a moment and looked at his friend intently.

"Freddie...I need a favor..." Roger suddenly announced and Freddie smiled at him.

"Your wish is granted!" Freddie responded.

"You haven't even heard it yet..." Roger pointed out. Freddie scoffed at him.

"Merely a formality...what is it?" he asked.

"I might need to borrow some money..." Roger confessed and Freddie made a seething sound.

"Now Roger...if you know anything about me...it's that I don't give loans..." he replied and then formed a devious grin on his face. "But I love throwing away my money on good friends..." Roger smiled gratefully at him. "Is this about you buying out your contract?" Freddie questioned. Roger shook his head.

"It's not that...I've got that covered..." he clarified. Roger could pay this off but would be low on money after that.

"Well what is it then?" he asked. 

"I need some funds to float me while I make a new record..." he revealed. Freddie was thrilled to hear this was the reason why he was asking. 

"Would you like that in cash or condoms?" Freddie teased and Roger laughed as they rolled down the road in a white Rolls Royce.


	18. I Want To Know What Love Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Want To Know What Love Is...by Foreigner
> 
> https://youtu.be/r3Pr1_v7hsw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** A daily chapter post is coming to an end. I am almost out of fresh chapters but am actively writing. Expect to see a new chapter about every 2-4 days. Thanks for reading!

It was a lot of change at one time and Brian was trying his best to accept it all. He sat in the exam room at the doctors and considered how much had actually changed in the past few months. First, there was his career. He was an independent businessman. Owner of his own record store. Doing something he really liked and making a living at it. and it was apparently over. He knew without a massive insurance check his days as a shopkeeper had come to an end.

Then there was his living arrangement. Brian loved his cozy flat. He found his small quarters comforting and full of possessions that expressed who he is as a person. His favorite warm colors and soft textures. His imprint in every little detail. Well - that had changed too. Just yesterday a large moving truck had shown up to dispatch with his material items and deliver them to his new address. A place quite in contrast to his prior abode. This was a massive open spaced dwelling with a colder feel. Lots of emptiness in between pockets of monochromatic colors and cool toned textures. Steel and glass. Not a fuzzy blanket to be found.

The only real warmth in his new residence was its owner. Roger was flesh and blood and was the reason so much had changed in his world. And it was mostly good. But it was still a bit scary. While Brian was an open minded person who accepted others for who they are, he never considered finding himself leading a life that would be viewed as alternative or controversial. Be in a relationship with someone society may not deem acceptable. He never fathomed that he was actually bisexual. Yet- here he was moving in with another man and sharing a bed and possibly a real future with him. And he actually smiled at how unlikely that would have seemed a few months ago and how wonderful it kind of felt in this moment.

The exam room door opened and Dr. Patel walked in wearing a smile. "Good morning Brian...how are you doing today?" she asked him as they exchanged a handshake. 

"I'm doing alright...my ankle is definitely better..." he commented back. 

"Wonderful...let's take a look and see how much has healed..." Dr. Patel responded. "Have a seat on the table please..." she requested. Brian got up and sat on the table and lifted his leg up. Dr. Patel removed his boot and proceeded to give him a thorough exam. The pain had diminished dramatically and the area mostly felt a little tender and sore. The doctor looked pleased as she finished up. "No real swelling remains and the color is good...you are healing up beautifully..." she remarked. "We can get rid of your boot and begin wrapping your ankle instead..." she advised. The doctor pulled a spandex and velcro sleeve from one of the drawers and wrapped Brian's ankle as he watched. She went over some instructions about the using and caring for the sleeve.

"Wear this for two weeks and you should be in good shape..." Dr. Patel announced. "You don't need to see me again unless you have any problems..." Brian was thrilled to know he was almost healed. He thanked her for her help and walked out of the exam room with one shoe and one wrapped foot. It hadn't occurred to him to bring an extra shoe. Deacy stood up and grinned at his one shoed friend.

"I guess we should have brought a shoe!" Deacy remarked as Brian ambled his way. His gait was off as he was use to wearing the heavy boot and the lightweight sensation of his leg seemed odd as he moved.

"I am so glad to be rid of that boot...I don't care..." Brian told him as they exited the clinic and went out to Deacy's car. He explained everything the doctor has said during his exam. 

"So just a bandage for two weeks...that will be a nice change..." Deacy commented as they left the parking garage. 

"Yes...just one more change in my completely changed life..." Brian said with amusement. Deacy quickly glanced at his friend.

"That's true...isn't it?" Deacy responded. "A lot has changed..." he concurred. 

"My health, my occupation, my address, my love life..." Brian detailed out for him. 

"But change can be good..." Deacy countered. "Your life needed shaking up..." Brian laughed a that thought.

"Yeah...but everything changing all at once?" he argued. "It's a lot to take in Deaks..." he told him.

"I get that...but tell me two things that are good about how your life has changed...find some positives..." the younger man suggested. Brian tapped his finger to his lips as he dramatically pondered the question. It made Deacy grin.

"Well...I guess I have loads more living space for one..." Brian counted as his first choice. Deacy gave him a pleased expression.

"That's true! You said that Roger has that huge kitchen so you can cook all you want!" his friend reminded him. Brian nodded agreement. It was nice to have so much space to prepare and make a meal.

"I've got plenty of free time right now...something I haven't had in ages..." he added to his list. 

"That's great!" Deacy commented back. "You often worked six or seven days a week so it's good to have some real time off..." he remarked.

"It is nice..." Brian agreed. They sat silent for a moment and then Deacy nudged Brian's side.

"Okay! I have to admit I was hoping for you to say that having a boyfriend and having great sex was a positive change in your life..." Deacy announced as he drove. Brian realized he had left this off his list. 

"That is definitely the biggest change..." Brian admitted. "And it is mostly good..." he stated. Deacy shot him a look of concern.

"Mostly good?" he questioned. "Wait! Is the sex not good? Is that why you didn't include it?" he asked him in complete seriousness. Brian actually blushed a bit at the direct question. So much had transpired since Brian and Roger became fully involved sexually that he and Deacy had not had time to discuss the progression of intimacy. 

"If the sex was awful would I have moved in with him?" Brian questioned back. Both men formed smiles and Deacy elbowed Brian as he kept hold of the steering wheel. 

"So did you get around to actually going all the way?" Deacy queried. Brian's face felt warm as he nodded and held a stupid grin on his face. 

"Yes!" Deacy shouted and raised his fist in the air. Brian laughed at his gesture. "This calls for a celebration and a lot of details..." Deacy commanded. He arrived in front of Roger's building and parked his car. "You got any libations in that place?" he asked. With everyone going on, Deacy had yet to actually see inside Roger's home.

"Uh...Roger has a built in bar..." Brian boasted. Deacy shrieked with glee and opened his car door. "Let's go in and let's get pissed!" 

\-----------------------------------

The meeting with his solicitor took forever and Roger had a headache as he drove back to his flat. He hoped to be home a few hours ago but they had to determine the best course of action to extract Roger from his management agreement. He wanted to avoid any cause for litigation and still not end up completely broke by the time his leaving The Cross was finalized. It was sobering to hear the actual amount of money he had to come up with to cut ties. And he also had to pay for his legal representation. Roger was grateful he had already asked Freddie for some help before he initiated this whole deal. He was a solid friend and had promised him anything he needed.

Roger parked Brian's car and walked down the street to his building. The sun was setting as he stepped into the lift and headed upstairs. He heard the faint sound of music as he walked into his flat. The music was coming from the upper level and now he could hear it was Brian playing acoustic guitar. It was instantly soothing to him. He climbed the stairs and found Brian sitting on the bed strumming the Ovation guitar Roger kept on a stand attached to the wall.

"Hey..." Roger said to announce his presence. "You sound amazing!" he commented as he approached the bed. Brian had a mix of pleasure and self consciousness on his face.

"I hope it's okay I took it down to play..." he told his boyfriend. 

"Of course it is...you can play anything you want..." Roger assured him. Brian formed a mischievous grin.

"I know something I would like to play with..." Brian responded and laid the guitar down and got up from the bed. Roger enjoyed his flirtation and then noticed that Brian was standing without his boot on.

"Where's your boot?" Roger asked him in surprise and Brian lifted his leg and showed off his ankle sleeve. He seemed a bit wobbly but placed his foot back on the floor.

"I gave it the boot!" he joked and then walked over to the blond and pulled him into his arms. "Can I play with you?" he asked in a saucy manner and Roger grinned as he moved his face close to Brian's. He immediately detected the odor of alcohol.

"Have you been drinking?" Roger asked him and Brian nodded as he grinned at him and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss. Their lips parted and Brian giggled at little.

"Deacy came in for a drink after my checkup..." Brian explained as he ran his hands up Roger's chest and then moved to pull his tucked shirt from the waistband of his trousers.

"And how many drinks did you have?" Roger questioned as he let Brian tug his shirt loose and pull it over his head.

"I don't know...one...four..." Brian answered and fumbled around with Roger's belt. The blond took hold of Brian's hands and held them tight. 

"How about we both lay down for a bit and I can work on losing my headache and you can sober up a little?" Roger suggested. Brian actually swayed a bit on his feet and sighed heavily as he nodded agreement and let Roger lead him back to the bed. He flopped down and giggled again as Roger got the acoustic guitar and walked it back to its place on the wall. When Roger turned back he found Brian had already closed his eyes and his breathing was heavier. He took off his belt and trousers and placed them on the nearby bench. Roger climbed over next to Brian and laid down as he rubbed his temples and felt comforted as Brian shifted closer and wrapped his arm over Roger's chest.

\---------------------

A few hours later Roger opened his eyes and was elated to find his headache was gone. He turned and found Brian wasn't next to him but was walking out of the bathroom. They shared a smile as Brian ran his hands through his hair to fluff it out from sleeping on it and he knelt on the bed and sat down as Roger shifted to sit up. He leaned over and grabbed the remote for his stereo and turned on the radio. He adjusted the volume so it was in the background.

"Good idea having a nap...I needed it..." Brian remarked and then leaned close and both connected in a long drawn out kiss. Roger tasted Brian's freshened breath and when they parted Roger sighed with contentment. 

"That just made my whole day better..." he told Brian as he ran his hand up his chest. 

"I never asked...how was your meeting?" Brian asked with concern. Roger wondered if now was the time to come clean about his financial situation. He hated keeping it from Brian. 

"My meeting was expensive..." Roger replied and gave Brian a serious look. "It is going to cost me a lot of money to break my contract...and I will be tight on funds once it is over..." he confessed. Roger took Brian's hands in his own and looked him in the eye. "I want to be honest with you and tell you that I won't have the kind of money I've had...there may not be anymore lear jet rides to concerts or Lamborghinis in my future..." Roger explained. "I just want you to know my situation...and I hope you're not too disappointed..." Roger waited to see what Brian's response would be. He saw an expression of surprise come over his boyfriend's face.

"I will admit that you taking me on a private plane to see Bowie was the most exciting date I have ever been on...and the sports cars are fun...but I hope you know that the best times I've had with you were when it was just you and me and we were together here or in my old flat or at the beach house..." Brian answered with a warm smile. "You are a kind and generous person Rog..." Brian told him as their hands remained clasped together. "You took care of me when I hurt my ankle and let's remember that you kept on taking care of me even after I threw up all over you!" he reminded his boyfriend. They both chuckled at the recollection.

"I've had people throw up on me before..." Roger pointed out. "But not by anyone I liked as much as you..." Roger confessed. 

"And don't forget you offered me your home when I needed to move..." Brian added to his list. "So if there isn't as much flash in your life as you had before...it doesn't bother me...because your thoughtfulness and these quieter moments matter much more..." Roger was astonished at how accepting Brian was of the situation and his ability to focus on more important things. 

"You don't know how lovely it is to hear this..." Roger said back. "Most of the people I've dated were in it for the glamour...the events and lavish parties...being seen with famous people..." Roger made a sound of frustration. "Just being with me because I'm a star..." he observed. Brian moved his hand up and caressed Roger's cheek. He gazed into those deep blue eyes. 

"You are a star Roger Taylor...but being a celebrity is not what makes you shine..." Brian told him. "Your brightness comes from here..." Brian explained and moved his hand over Roger's heart. Roger felt something inside him practically burst as he was overcome with the intensity of how much he had fallen for his man. How happy he felt when he was with him. How his life made more sense when he considered Brian being in it.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you..." Roger announced to him and Brian looked curious about what it was. 

"Okay..." Brian replied and steadied himself to hear more concerning news. Roger placed his hand over Brian's and looked at him with affection.

"I need to tell you that I'm in love with you..." Roger revealed and watched as Brian's face lit up.

"You are?" Brian questioned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and his stomach did a massive flip flop and an enormous smile formed on his lips. He almost laughed in surprise. Brian felt Roger clench his hand as he pulled him closer with his other hand. It seemed real. It felt sincere when he said it. So Brian chose to accept it was the truth.

"I am...I think I fell for you the day I met you to be honest..." Roger confessed. "But I really felt it when I came back from New York..." Brian's mouth opened in shock. 

"You said you were kidding then..." Brian reminded him with a tinge of hurt and pulled back a little from Roger's grasp. Roger tightened his hold on him. 

"I'm sorry about that..." Roger answered sincerely. "When I said it then I was surprised by my own feelings and then you acted so strangely that I felt I had to make light of it...I guess I panicked...I knew we hadn't known each other very long and you'd never been with a man before...so.." Roger ran out of steam and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry about how I handled it...but I am pretty sure I was in love with you then...and I know for certain I am now...even more so..." Brian was quiet as he processed his boyfriend's explanation. The silence made Roger start to agonize over his decision. "Say something..." Roger pleaded to him. Brian knew what to say. He knew he was ready to go ahead and speak the words himself.

"I love you too..." Brian responded. Roger grabbed him and flung him down on the bed and hovered over him wearing the biggest smile he had ever worn. They pressed their lips together and both sighed happily as they opened their mouths and devoured each other with their tongues. Roger fell against Brian's chest and felt his lover's arms wrap around him. After some heated kisses Roger pulled back and gazed lovingly at the man beneath him.

"You make me happy Brian May..." he declared and ran his thumb across Brian's cheek. "And I haven't felt that way in a long time..." Brian felt a wave of warmth go through him at hearing these words and that he was loved. He pulled Roger down again for a long kiss. Their lips parted and Roger looked down at Brian's foot. The boot being gone was a wonderful thing. "So...how steady is that ankle?" Roger questioned with a raised eyebrow. Brian laughed joyfully and proceeded to flip Roger over and got him on his back. The taller man straddled his lover's legs and smirked at him.

"It's steady enough...." Brian assured him and reached up and pulled his shirt over his head. He lowered himself over Roger's body and kissed him and then began moving his mouth down to his neck. Roger moaned with desire as Brian slowly worked his way down his throat and onto his chest. His skin was warm from sleep and tasted good against Brian's lips. Roger quivered at the feeling of Brian's tongue as he licked and sucked at his right nipple. Brian tweaked his other nipple between his fingers and Roger gasped at the sudden but pleasurable pain. Brian moved his hands down to the waistband of Roger's briefs and tugged them down as Roger lifted his hips to help and the anticipation of what was to come made his cock stir as it was exposed.

"Mmmm..." Roger moaned and savored the feel of Brian's long fingers wrapping themselves around his hardening cock. Brian buried his face in Roger's tummy as he slowly began stroking his lover. He pressed kisses all the way down to Roger's groin and then held him firmly at the base and ran his tongue around the top edge. Roger hissed with satisfaction and smiled deeply as he looked down and saw nothing but a wild mound of dark curls bent over his crotch. "Wanna see you..." Roger requested and Brian pulled up and purposely looked Roger in the eyes as he licked a stripe up the side of his cock. Roger's thighs quivered at the sight and the feel. 

"Watch this..." Brian said in a husky voice and proceeded to take Roger into his mouth. Roger let his mouth fall open as he observed himself being blown. He shifted on the bed and his elbow hit the remote for the stereo. He picked it up and adjusted the volume to add to the ambience of this moment. It was the new song by Foreigner he really liked and it felt so appropriate. The speakers blared to life and Roger let the music flow over him as Brian took more of him inside his mouth. 

"Fuck!" Roger cried out in pleasure when Brian's finger's brushed his entrance. He let himself relax and give in to the attention his body was receiving from his lover. This man who had become so important in such a short span of time. He rolled his head back and relished every sensation. Brian's warm mouth and his adept use of his tongue and tension to get him off. Those long graceful fingers that promised a release.

Roger felt Brian pull off of him and look up at him. Brian's lips were swollen and wet and his face flushed as he crawled back up and dove at him for an intense kiss. Roger took hold of him around the neck and opened his mouth to him. They were engrossed in each other and let the loud music enhance their passion. Roger reached for Brian's boxers to slide them off.

"What the fuck?" someone shouted through the din of the stereo and both men turned towards the stairs. Evan stood there with an expression of disgust. Brian quickly shifted away from Roger and gasped at being caught in such an intimate moment. He fumbled for the bedsheet to cover himself. Feeling naked and exposed despite still wearing his boxers.

"What are you doing here?" Roger yelled and felt around for his briefs. He didn't see them and pulled a section of the loose bedsheet over his lap. 

"What the fuck is going on with you Roger?" Evan barked at him. "Is this what being friends with Freddie has done to you?" he questioned. "You fucking quit the band and now your in bed with some poof?" Roger's face formed a scowl as he glared at Evan. He then grabbed at the bedsheet covering him and pulled it with him as he climbed from his bed and strode over towards Evan. Roger held the sheet over his front as his temper flared. Brian sat frozen at what was unfolding.

"My private life has nothing to do with you!" Roger shouted. He held his hand out to the man looking at him with disbelief. "And I'll have my key back!" 

"It used to matter! I used to fucking matter!" Evan complained as he pulled his copy of Roger's flat key from his pocket and tossed it. Roger and Brian watched it clatter across the wood floor.

"You did matter to me once..." Roger suddenly replied. "When I was more important than your next party or your next drug score..." the blond pointed out. "All I am now is a way to make money so you can get your next high!" Evan wiped at his nose in an almost Pavlovian response to Roger's mention of his drug use. 

"You know Roger...I came here to see if we could maybe work something out...I could still manage you even without The Cross...but I wouldn't represent you for a million pounds!" Evan spat at Roger's face.

"I believe our financial agreement gives you pretty much all I have left so enjoy the spoils and I'll enjoy my freedom!" Roger said back with venom. "Now kindly get the fuck out and don't come back!" Evan huffed at him and then looked over at Brian and sneered.

"Enjoy him now...Roger here's been on the verge of being fat and a failure for years!" Evan snarled and turned to head down the stairs. Brian felt livid hearing this man's words. He couldn't understand how someone who was supposed to support and encourage him could say something so demeaning. Brian suddenly came off the bed and started walking briskly towards Evan.

"Hey!" Brian shouted and Evan turned and gave him an arrogant look. Brian let his anger drive his will to confront this arsehole. "I'd take a broke fat Roger over a piece of shit like you any day!" Brian roared and then wished he had found something better to say. Evan started laughing at him and Brian completely lost it and swung his fist at Evan's face. It landed square on his nose and both Roger and Brian gasped at the unexpected action Brian had taken.

Evan immediately cupped his nose and shouted. "You broke my fucking nose!" Evan cried out. Brian winced and grabbed hold of his punching hand as Roger took hold of the collar on Evan's shirt. Evan whined and looked down at his bloody hands as he was forced to move. 

"Maybe your broken nose can help you kick your habit!" Roger suggested in a harsh tone as he proceeded to drag Evan down the stairs. Roger let the bedsheet drop as he walked his former manager to the lift. He shoved at him to get inside once the door opened and Evan looked down in dismay at his naked client as he stepped into the lift with him and kept hold of his collar.

"Your boyfriend is gonna regret this!" Evan said as he tried to lift the bottom of his shirt up to wipe the blood on his face. "I'll sue the both of you!" he threatened. Roger shoved at Evan and got him up against the lift wall. Evan felt a rush of panic at this naked man cornering him.

"You listen to me..." Roger said in a forceful manner as he held his hand on Evan's chest. "Try and sue either of us and I will produce some pretty lurid photographs of you with a few girls I am pretty confident are under 18!" Roger countered. Evan's face registered fear and he sniffed in an attempt to stave off the blood dripping from his nostril. He then realized how close Roger was and felt uncomfortable with the proximity of his exposed cock.

"Fine!" Evan snapped back and shoved at Roger. "Just get your cock the fuck away from me!" Evan complained. Roger recognized Evan's discomfort and grinned at him. 

"No worries Evan! You're not my type!" he chimed back. Roger pressed the lift button and they started descending. The door opened and Evan stumbled out of his own accord and made haste for the front door. Roger stood in the lift and watched him tear out of the building. Once his front door closed Roger stepped over to his alarm and changed his security code. He sighed in relief as he got back in the lift and went upstairs.

Brian had turned down the music and followed them downstairs to make sure Roger was okay and then considered going to the kitchen to ice his hand. As he stood deciding he heard the lift and Roger return. He felt relieved to see his boyfriend was unharmed and wanted to grin at his complete ease at being naked. But his worry overtook the urge.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked with concern as Roger walked towards him. Roger ignored his question and looked at Brian's hand. 

"Are you okay? Your hand?" Roger questioned and Brian nodded as he lifted his hand up to show him. 

"It's not bad...just a bit sore..." Brian answered. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hit him...I don't know what came over me..." he stated and Roger walked up to him and smiled.

"Never be sorry for that..." Roger replied as he gently took Brian's sore hand in his own. "I've never had someone defend me before..." he confessed and looked Brian in the eyes. "I've never had someone tell him off when he was shitty to me..." Brian looked surprised and wondered how often Evan had said disparaging things to him. It made him sad and made his anger stir again. 

"I'll gladly punch him again if he ever comes near you..." Brian said back and Roger felt something akin to butterflies in his stomach as he realized he was a man who actually had a knight to protect him. It felt odd but comforting and more than a bit sexy. Roger lifted Brian's sore hand up to his mouth and kissed it tenderly. 

"My hero..." Roger said with a touch of humor and Brian blushed hearing it. He then pulled Roger into his arms and kissed him. Brian stroked his soft golden hair and felt the need to protect him and take care of him. To love him just as he was; because who he is was pretty perfect. No matter than Evan thought.

"I love you..." Brian said and felt so happy to say it again. Roger pressed himself further into Brian's body and smiled at this wonderful being who had made everything better.

"I love you too..."


	19. Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money) by The Pet Shop Boys
> 
> https://youtu.be/di60NYGu03Y

Roger groaned at the sound of the alarm clock going off. He hated these instruments of torture. Brian slid from their shared bed and stood up and stretched as Roger rolled over to watch him. Despite waking up to that dreadful sound the sight of his boyfriend walking to the bathroom wearing only a yawn made his morning. In fact it caused him to get a bit stiff as he watched Brian's curls bounce on his shoulders and his cute little bottom shift as he walked. 

Roger climbed out of the large bed and made his way to the bathroom. He could hear the shower going and grinned as he decided to join his lover inside. Roger saw Brian's silhouette through the frosted glass and wished he had a camera right now. Those long legs and his lean flat torso made for a lovely view. Roger tapped on the glass and then opened the door to a surprised occupant.

"Morning..." Brian told him with a warm smile and then he grinned as Roger began stepping into the small enclosure. Brian stepped back to allow him space. Roger immediately moved close to Brian and gave him a lazy kiss as he closed the door behind him. "I hope you don't think we are going to fool around...I've got an interview in a bit.." Brian argued as Roger carefully moved Brian to stand against the wall. He was mindful of his foot still being weak. 

"I just want to give you something for good luck!" Roger explained as he shared another kiss with his boyfriend and then bent down to squat in front of Brian. The curly haired man instantly had an intake of breath and placed his hands on Roger's head. The blond took hold of Brian's cock and began stroking it as he looked up at his lover. They shared a heated expression before Roger leaned forward and took Brian into his mouth. 

"Shit!" Brian exclaimed as Roger began taking him in and began moving his mouth on him. Brian gripped Roger's hair for stability and for pleasure as he looked down and watched him expertly suck him off. "God! You are so good at that!" Brian said in a labored breath. He closed his eyes and savored this morning surprise and pushed his cock further into Roger's mouth without meaning to. His hips were reacting to the sensations and he tried to avoid choking him. 

Roger worked him for a few minutes and then pulled off. He looked up at Brian and was thrilled by the vision in front of him. Brian's wet hair hung around his face and his complexion was ruddy from arousal. His mouth hung open and his eyes were pressed close with a tension that spoke of the promise of on orgasm. "Hey...turn around..." Roger said and Brian opened his eyes to gauge what Roger was planning. 

"Turn around?" Brian asked him and Roger smiled and stroked his cock. 

"Turn around...trust me..." Roger said back. Brian did trust him so he slowly turned his body around to face the wall. He wondered if Roger was going to stroke him from behind. But Roger didn't stand up and Brian wondered what he was doing. Before he could ask he felt Roger's hands on his bottom and they were gently spreading his cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked and as he waited for answer he felt something make contact with this entrance. It almost tickled but felt amazing. He then realized it was Roger's tongue. "Oh my god!" Brian gasped out as Roger proceeded to lick and prod at his anus. His hands were flat against the tiled shower wall and he was practically panting at the sensation happening on his backside. The sensitive skin getting worked over adeptly by the blond. Roger kept hold of his cheeks and lapped his tongue against Brian's opening. He wished he could smile as he felt and heard Brian's reaction to his unexpected foreplay. Roger pulled back for a moment and noticed Brian's thighs were quivering. 

"You like that?" Roger asked him and Brian almost whimpered his answer as he clawed in vain at the wet tile wall.

"Ye..Yes..." A wide grin formed on Roger's mouth and he leaned forward and took a long drag up Brian's entire crack with his tongue. Brian practically shouted and Roger reached between his legs and gently squeezed his balls. He proceeded to bury his tongue into his lover and moved his hand around to grasp Brian's cock. Roger proceeded to lick and stroke him to a fast orgasm. Brian's head drooped down as he cried out in ecstasy and spilled onto Roger's hand. 

Roger slowly stroked out his last few spurts and Brian let out a hearty sigh as he used the wall to hold himself up. Roger used Brian's frame to help pull himself up from his squatted position and leaned his body over his boyfriends. Brian made groans of satisfaction as Roger kissed along his wide shoulders and long neck. 

"Feeling energized for your interview?" Roger whispered as he nuzzled Brian's nape.

"No..." Brian whined. "Can't speak..." he mumbled as he tried to come down from his state of euphoria. Roger chuckled at his response. He lifted himself from Brian's back and stepped over to open the glass door. Brian turned to watch him as he left the shower. He rolled himself to have his back against the wall and placed his head under the shower head to try and cool off from their heated encounter.

Roger wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the sink to brush his teeth. He finished up and enjoyed the smug grin he wore as he recalled the state he left Brian in. It had been fun to show him something new and give him unexpected pleasure. He grabbed a robe from the wall rack and slipped it on as he headed downstairs to make some coffee.

Brian finished his shower with a stupid grin on his face and groomed and dressed before taking the stairs with care. It still felt odd to be wearing two shoes again. He spotted Roger in the kitchen and formed a smile as he approached. 

"I can talk now..." Brian remarked with amusement as Roger set down his cup and they shared a tender kiss. The sound of the toaster popping up finished bread interrupted their affection. Roger plated the toast and shoved it in front of Brian at the counter. 

"Eat something so your stomach doesn't growl during your interview..." Roger suggested. "I've had my share of meetings with a grumbling stomach and it's a distraction..." he explained. Brian took the knife and spread some orange marmalade over the almost black toast. It was close to being burnt but he didn't want to offend Roger. He appreciated his effort in making him something for breakfast. He smiled as he eyed the burnt offering and took a bite. Brian forced himself to chew and swallow.

"It's great! Thanks!" Brian managed to say after the charcoal lump went down this throat. Unfortunately Roger stood and watched him eat both slices. When Brian finished he took a massive gulp of the fresh coffee placed in front of him to wash away the burnt taste. At least Roger's coffee was good. It was probably the expensive machine he used. Brian made a mental note to get his own breakfast made before Roger had a chance to make it for him in the future.

"Who are you meeting with today?" Brian asked Roger as he took a final sip of coffee. 

"My accountant..." Roger answered. It may be worse than the solicitor..." he said honestly. Brian tried to give him an encouraging look.

"Hopefully I get this job today and bring some money in..." he responded. Roger nodded agreement and they shared another lingering kiss. "I've got to go..." Brian announced and they parted and he grabbed his messenger bag. 

"You'll be amazing! Good luck!" Roger said encouragingly. Brian waved goodbye as he left the flat and went downstairs in the lift. Brian stepped out onto the pavement feeling nervous but also feeling a bit high from his amorous morning. Roger had lifted him and he was grateful.

\------------------------------

"I'm impressed with your education and I see where you taught during your last year of University..." the interviewer remarked as he eyed Brian's C.V. 

"As you can see it was a similar age group..." Brian made sure to point out. The man nodded understanding and smiled at him. 

"You are more than qualified...tell me why you didn't finish your degree...why did you change course and open a business?" he questioned. Brian swallowed the emotions he thought were long settled and steeled himself to provide an answer that wasn't distracted by a shaky voice.

"My father died and I needed to do something different..." Brian said in a short concise answer. The interviewer showed empathy. 

"I'm sorry to hear that..." the man responded quickly and cleared his throat. He avoided looking Brian in the eye and shuffled the paperwork in front of him. The question having turned a little uncomfortable. "Please remember this is just a position for a substitute...we don't have any openings for a permanent teacher at this time..." 

"I know...I will be grateful to get the job...it will get me back into that world and let me show I am a capable instructor.." It struck the right note with the interviewer and he grinned at the young man. He was certainly the best candidate he had seen all week.

"Mr. May...barring any problem with your background check...I think you have the position..." the man announced. Brian smiled enthusiastically as the man stood and offered his hand. Brian rose as well and exchanged a handshake.

"Thank you! I appreciate the opportunity..." Brian responded and the man gestured towards the door. 

"You can start next Monday provided we are able to clear you...I will call you Friday..." he explained as they walked out of the interview room. He led Brian to the waiting area and Brian left the building feeling elated he had found a job and also sad that this was the final nail in the coffin of his record shop days. He was moving on.

\----------------------------

"No...I think the trousers should be tighter...." Freddie remarked as he watched the seamstress do the fitting for his lover. He got up from the velvet chair in the fitting room and pointed to the area he felt needed attention. "There dear...can we bring this in more?" he asked and noticed the woman smirk at his obvious desire for Deacy's bulge to be more evident in this outfit.

"Why don't I just go naked?" Deacy proposed and Freddie raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. The woman snickered at their flirtation. 

"Don't tempt me darling!" Freddie cooed back and they both exchanged a naughty expression at the consideration. Freddie took a step back to watch the seamstress tuck in the material and he nodded approval as she carefully pinned the area.

"How is that?" she questioned. Deacy looked down and then gave Freddie an amused grin. 

"I hope I can breathe..." Deacy commented.

"If it's any tighter I won't be able to..." Freddie countered and they all chuckled as the seamstress finished her work and Deacy went to the dressing room to change back into his parachute pants. He came out to find Freddie had returned to his seat. He waved Deacy over and patted his lap. Since the seamstress was gone Deacy complied and walked over and sat right on top of Freddie's solid thighs.

"Well that's my outfit sorted..." he remarked as he wrapped his hands around Freddie's neck. He was rewarded with a peck on the nose by his exotic partner.

"You are going to look amazing!" Freddie exuberated. "I can't wait to show you off!" Deacy smiled but felt nervous about his public debut. Since Freddie's press conference there had been a lot of buzz about him in the newspapers. Freddie's Gay Lover! His photo even appeared on the MTV news. It was more exposure than he ever imagined.

"You sure you want me to be your date?" Deacy questioned as he looked into Freddie's soulful eyes. The older man's mouth dropped open at the mere possibility of not taking his lover to his record release party.

"Deacy darling....are you having second thoughts?" he asked him bluntly. "I know I'm not...and I want you to be okay with all this..." Freddie said in a thoughtful tone. He ran his hand over Deacy's chest to show his care. The caress felt good to the younger man but he was still concerned.

"I want you to have the best possible success and I don't want to be the reason this record might do poorly..." Deacy confessed in a worried manner. Freddie's face softened and he pulled Deacy closer to him.

"If my record flops...that is on me...not you....I want you to go and have fun and enjoy the experience...I also want the world to see what makes you so special to me..." Freddie said candidly. Hearing he was special to this man made Deacy's heart soar.

"I'm special to you?" he asked and Freddie formed a loving smile as he ran his delicate fingers across Deacy's soft cheek.

"I know we haven't really talked about our feelings for each other..." Freddie pointed out. "We've been too busy fucking each other's brains out!" Both of them grinned at the reference to their most ardent activity. "I guess we should take a moment and be clear..." he suggested. This news excited Deacy but he had no idea what Freddie might say. He felt at this point in the game it was best to be honest. "I'm the oldest so I'll go first..." Freddie advised. Deacy nodded and waited.

"John Richard Deacon - I think you are adorable and funny and oh so charming...and let's not even get started on how cute and sexy you are..." Freddie began with an amused expression. "Now you go!" he instructed. Deacy was blushing at the compliments he had just received. 

"Alright..." Deacy agreed and he looked Freddie in the eyes. Those almost black eyes that were pools of desire and mischief and warmth. The crush he had always had on this man had turned to much more and he couldn't hold back. "I think I'm in love with you..." Deacy blurted out as a summation of his feelings. He was taken aback by the look on his lover's face and wondered if saying it was a mistake. 

"You think?" Freddie questioned. Deacy realized he had chosen his words poorly. Before he could respond Freddie did. "Well...I don't know about you...but I don't think I am...I know I am..." he confirmed. A massive smile broke out on Deacy's face.

"You're in love with me?" Deacy asked him to be sure and Freddie beamed at him.

"Without question!" Freddie clarified. They shared a sweet kiss.

"I know I am in love with you..." Deacy said to clear the matter up and Freddie looked at him with adoration and patted his cheek. 

"Now that's more like it!" he replied lovingly and they shared a warm expression and another kiss that sealed their understanding of how they felt.

\-------------------------------- 

"As you can see Roger...your best option is to minimize your expenses and make your money last longer..." the accountant summarized. Roger nodded understanding. He knew this would be the advice offered to him about his financial standing, but hearing the detailed reality was disheartening.

"What suggestions do you have?" Roger questioned. The man pointed to the list of Roger's expenditures. 

"For starters I would quit renting cars so much...as you can see you've spent a lot on this luxury in the past year..." the accountant underlined the figure with a pencil for Roger to see. "I know you own your building...but the cost involved in the upkeep and the taxes are both high..." he remarked. "You spend a lot each month to heat the place and the property taxes are due in a few months..." The tax news was not welcome information right now. With Roger's small remaining funds this was a major concern. The idea of asking Freddie to pay his tax bill felt demeaning. 

"Do you think I should sell?" Roger asked him bluntly. The man appeared encouraged by his suggestion.

"I can tell you that real estate in that area is going for a premium...you would make a nice profit and if you found a less expensive place to live...you could really stretch your money out..." he replied honestly. Roger suddenly regretted spending so much to leave his band and also having Brian move in with him when they should have just kept his meager flat. The possibility of getting out from under the costs of his home was appealing. He liked his place but it did have some bad memories. Maybe a fresh start somewhere else with Brian was the right path.

"That sounds like the best solution...I'll look into selling..." Roger answered. The accountant opened his desk drawer and pulled out a business card.

"Here is the broker I recommend...her fee isn't too steep..." Roger took the card and added it to his folder. 

"Thanks...I'll give her a call..." 

"Selling is a great start...work on that for now along with reducing these other things and we can revisit your accounts when you've sold the place..." the accountant suggested. Roger stood up and shook his hand.

"I'll be in touch..." Roger informed him and took his folder and headed out. He exited the office and pulled on his sunglasses to shade his eyes on this clear sunny day. With everything he just learned about his spending habits Roger decided to skip a taxi and began walking towards home. He wondered how much the Tube cost these days.

Roger made the trek home on foot and realized this was a good way to manage his weight. He had enjoyed the slower pace and seeing the buildings and people again. Something he often missed when focused on driving the streets of London. He used the time to mull over the details from his meeting and decided he had to act quickly. He would call his car rental agency and cancel his agreement. He thought about what he would say when he called the broker about selling his property. It felt disappointing to let go of the place. He had taken pride in the renovation of the warehouse space and had personally selected most of the furnishings. He smiled as he recalled his first big party in the enormous space. There was room for a lot of people and it was packed. He felt a pang of remorse at the amount of drugs used during that event. He recalled an image of himself bending over his dining table and snorting cocaine off the breasts of some model. He couldn't recall her name and whether he slept with her later that night. It saddened him to realize how many friends he once had who had lost a lot to their drug habits. Roger wondered if Evan was going to snort away his settlement in their contract termination.

Roger thought about how proud he still was of himself for kicking the habit. After hearing about the deaths of The Pretenders band members Peter Farndon and James Honeyman-Scott, he knew his fate was sealed if he didn't quit the heavy drugs. He remembered running away to the beach house to get clean and Freddie being there for him while he sobered up at Widow's Peak. Sure he wasn't as heavily addicted as some of the other party crowd he knew, but it was still a dangerous path to walk. He was lucky and left behind his drug days before he became another casualty.

This had been the beginning of the end of his relationship with Evan. He could see that now. Evan had no interest in leaving the party scene. He would do it until he couldn't do it anymore. Until he died on the floor of some stranger's house with white powder staining his nostrils or a needle sticking out of his arm. Roger tried to think of happier moments from the time in his home and actually smiled as he recalled how impressed some of his peers had been with his renovated loft. As he recalled some of the compliments he distinctly remembered one of them stating that if he ever wanted to sell they would buy it in a heartbeat. Roger's footsteps quickened as he approached his building and he stepped inside and headed upstairs. He walked to his desk and pulled out his address book. He found the number he wanted and quickly dialed it. Roger sat on the edge of his desk and waited.

"Hello..."

"It's Roger Taylor..." 

"Oh hey Roger! What's up over there on the Thames?"

"It's funny you ask that because I think I'm going to sell my building..."

"Are you there now?"

"Yes?"

"I'm in town right now...stay put...I'm on my way!"

Roger grinned and hung up the telephone.

\-------------------------------------------

Brian drove to Roger's flat and eyed the bag of groceries he had picked up at the market and the cookbook he had borrowed from the library. He was so happy to have landed a job that he decided to cook something to celebrate. Despite finding Roger's flat a bit cold in its decor he did enjoy the large kitchen. Since he had unpacked his own kitchen items it was even better. He almost felt like a real chef when he stood at the expensive appliances and had so much space to prepare food.

He listened to the radio in his car and enjoyed the song playing as he searched for a parking spot near Roger's building. It was a clever number by The Pet Shop Boys called Opportunities but was better known by the catch phrase in the song. 'Let's Make Lots of Money.' He started singing along.

I'm looking for a partner someone who gets things fixed  
Ask yourself this question do you want to be rich.  
I've got the brains you've got the looks  
Let's make lots of money  
You've got the brawn I've got the brains  
Let's make lots of money

Brian found a spot and pulled in. He stepped out of the car and reached back in for the bag of groceries. He juggled it along with his messenger bag and wondered if Roger was home from his meeting. Brian managed to get the building door open and found the alarm off as he stepped into the lift to go upstairs. As he reached the second level he heard voices and opened the door to find Roger standing by the bar speaking to someone. Brian froze at the realization that the person next to him was Michael Hutchence. The lead singer of INXS.

'Shit!' Brian mumbled to himself as he watched his boyfriend share a drink with one of Brian's favorite writers and performers. He let the bag of groceries and his messenger bag slide to the ground. The two men at the bar turned and looked at the tall man lingering at the loft entrance.

"Brian!" Roger said excitedly and set his drink down. "Come here and meet an old friend..." Michael looked at Brian with warmth and extended his hand. 

"I'm Michael...it's a pleasure to meet you...Roger here was just telling me all about you..." Brian nervously accepted his handshake and didn't know how to respond. He was a bit star struck. Michael pulled Roger close by putting his arm around him. "This man is a treasure...I hope you understand how lucky you are to be with him..." Michael said affectionately and turned and pressed a kiss to Roger's forehead. Brian smiled at his words as he watched Roger glow from the compliment. 

"I'm the lucky one!" Roger said before Brian could respond and Brian blushed hearing Roger's sentiment. 

"We're both lucky..." Brian concurred. Roger and Michael parted from each other and Michael took another long look around the loft. Brian was watching him and wondered if he had just stopped by for a friendly visit. 

"I need to go...." Michael announced. "My broker will give you a call tomorrow...we can settle on a date..." Roger nodded and gave a sideways glance to Brian as he began walking with his friend towards the lift. Michael stopped and turned to face Brian. "See you at Freddie's party..." Michael said and Brian nodded and smiled as he watched Roger get on the lift with Michael. He observed that Hutchence was better looking in person and seemed like a down to earth guy.

"I'll be right back..." Roger mouthed to his boyfriend. Brian was still in shock as he watched the door close. He then remembered his groceries and picked up his bag and took it to the counter. Brian began pulling the food items out and opened the refrigerator. He heard the lift coming back up as he put away some chicken breasts. 

"You didn't tell me you know him..." Brian remarked as Roger stepped out of the lift and walked over to the counter. 

"Yeah...I met him on tour years ago and we hit it off..." Roger responded and smiled upon seeing a new bag of crisps. He then remembered he had something important to tell Brian. But he was also keen to know how his interview went. Roger leaned against the counter as Brian reached up to place some a tin of coffee in the cabinet. "Hey...how did your interview go?" Roger queried. Brian decided to answer him by turning and picking up a bottle of champagne. He held it up and smiled at his boyfriend. Roger formed a massive grin. "I take it that you got the job?" Roger said and Brian nodded. "Congratulations!" Roger declared as he watched Brian start to put the bottle in the refrigerator. Roger walked over and grabbed it from him and then shared a brief kiss with his boyfriend. 

"I thought we would chill it for later..." Brian told him as Roger took the bottle. Roger grinned as he began walking to the bar area. 

"I've got a bottle chiller at the bar..." he reminded Brian. 

"Oh yeah...I keep forgetting about all your fancy gadgets..." Brian remarked as he watched Roger slide the bottle into a metal sleeve. The blond realized it was probably time to break the news to Brian. 

"Speaking of fancy things...I need to tell you that I decided to sell this place..." Roger announced. For some reason it didn't surprise Brian and he was suddenly glad he had not unpacked a lot yet. Brian figured this place cost a lot to maintain.

"That actually makes sense...." Brian responded. "What are you wanting to do now?" he questioned. Roger walked back over and took Brian's hands in his. 

"I think the question is what do 'we' want to do next?" Roger suggested. Brian smiled at the reference to them deciding together. 

"It's a shame we let my place go but I know it wasn't big enough for two people really..." Brian remarked. "I guess we need to start looking for somewhere else to live..." he surmised. "When are you putting it on the market?" Brian asked him. Roger gave him an intent look.

"Actually...it's already sold..." he confessed. "Michael is buying it..." Roger watched Brian's face reflect surprise. "He always raved about the place and has been wanting to buy something permanent here in London....he is here quite often for work and always uses hotels but he told me if I ever wanted to sell to let him know...that is why he was here..." Brian felt a little overwhelmed at how fast things were moving in his life. If he was moving in a new direction it felt better knowing Roger was going there with him.

"Wow!" Brian answered. "I guess it's a good thing I hadn't really unpacked..." Roger was worried that his boyfriend was let down at not getting to really enjoy his upscale home. He ran his hand up Brian's arm and looked into his warm hazel eyes.

"Sorry you won't get to live here long..." Roger said with sympathy. Brian appreciated his gesture but truly found the place a little sterile. He smiled at Roger and decided not to say anything that might offend him. He knew how proud he was of this loft and apparently it was quite appealing to other people. 

"It's a good thing I bought something to make here for dinner...so I can enjoy this kitchen while I can..." Brian responded honestly. Roger grinned at the prospect of a homecooked meal and was grateful for Brian's positive attitude. 

"You did?" Roger said enthusiastically. "What are you making?" he questioned. Brian grinned and pressed a kiss to Roger's forehead just like Michael Hutchence had. 

"It's a surprise!" Brian informed him and began pushing Roger out of the kitchen area. "Go busy yourself with something while I get cooking..." he suggested. Roger stopped and kissed Brian.

"Thanks for taking the news in stride..." Roger said and Brian nodded understanding as they gazed at each other. 

"What's one more change....eh?" Brian responded lightly and Roger simply kissed him.

\-------------------------------- 

Roger went upstairs to make some phone calls and Brian got busy chopping up the onions, carrots, celery, mushrooms, garlic and fresh herbs for his recipe. He then made his sauce from the premium canned tomatoes he bought. After browning his chicken thighs, he started the sauce and vegetables in his large skillet. Brian added the red wine and let it simmer while he prepared the bread and started on the salad. When he checked his skillet he was pleased to see how the wine had reduced down and he placed his chicken back in the aromatic liquid to finish cooking. Brian checked his boiling stock pot water and added the pasta to cook as his last step.

Roger called his solicitor and accountant with updates about selling his property. He also phoned his car rental agency and broke the news regarding his future usage. Roger discussed buying a less extravagant vehicle once he had the funds from his home sale. He hung up the phone and looked around his loft. Michael had agreed to keep the furnishings since they were custom made for the space and Roger wasn't confident he would have room for all of it when he moved somewhere else. So that left his personal belongings. Roger closed his eyes and imagined himself living somewhere else. Someplace smaller and simpler. He had to accept this was his future for now. He sighed and got up from his chair and realized he could smell something wonderful wafting up from the lower level.

Roger took the steps quickly as he went down to find Brian wearing his 'Kiss The Cook' apron and tossing a bowl of salad as he approached. 

"What is that amazing smell?" Roger asked as his senses felt turned on by the savory fragrance and the sight of his tall lean boyfriend being domestic. Brian set the bowl aside and reached into the wall oven for a loaf of bread. 

"It's almost ready so I'll tell you..." Brian replied. "I stopped at the library and got the cookbook I needed..." he explained. "I found a recipe for Chicken Cacciatore..." he revealed.

Roger's mouth watered upon hearing the words. He followed Brian over to the stovetop and watched as he opened the skillet lid to show him the simmering chicken breasts floating in a sea of tomato goodness. He recalled telling Brian how much he liked the dish and was touched at him remembering and making it for him. 

"That looks incredible!" Roger pronounced and turned and brushed his lips with Brian's. "My kiss for the cook!" he remarked as they shared a few more soft kisses. Brian pulled away from him to finish his preparations and Roger went to the bar and found a nice bottle of wine to pair with the meal. He took the bottle and some glasses to the already set table and opened it up as Brian carried in the salad and bread. Roger took a seat after pouring the wine and enjoyed seeing Brian's contented smile as he plated their main dish. Roger surveyed his entire loft and felt a pang of sadness that he would soon being saying goodbye to his dream home. It truly had been a dream to live here and he relished the better memories of the place. As he tried to imagine a new home and a new way of life he smiled. As long as Brian was there with him, anywhere felt like home.


	20. I Was Born To Love You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Was Born To Love You by Freddie Mercury
> 
> https://youtu.be/vNhhAEupU4g
> 
> ** Please note the changes inferred in my little fantasy tale. Happy reading!

Brian had felt intimated when he learned of their invitation to Freddie's new album release party. He knew it would be an all star event and there would be press coverage. Brian also realized that in attending with Roger, their relationship status would be open for speculation. It had been one thing to be his boyfriend and his lover in private. It was entirely different to walk into a celebrity filled event on the arm of a well known rock star.

He recalled his shopping trip with Roger to buy something to wear. It was evident after going through his wardrobe that there was nothing suitable for such an occasion. Roger had taken him to the shops in Kings Road. After looking through the collections of current designers they came across something simple and understated. Brian isn't really flamboyant. Wearing leather felt a bit extreme. He found a white silk shirt that both tucked in and hung loose like a waistcoat and was adorned with small shiny crystals on the chest that added some panache. He managed to find some new black jeans that hugged his lean physique and Roger had him try them on with silver buckled double belts to accentuate his flat torso and beautiful hips. The shopkeeper recognized Roger and upon learning this selected outfit would be seen at Freddie Mercury's party, promptly comp'd it to them. Brian had been astonished but thanked the woman and they left to find him some new shoes and undergarments. And now it was showtime! 

After taking a shower and carefully styling his hair with some new product Roger had found for his curls, Brian slipped into his evening attire and stood at Roger's full length mirror to make sure everything looked good. With this being his first official public event with Roger he wanted to look worthy of him. Brian was adjusting the belts when Roger walked up behind him.

"Maybe I shouldn't take you with me..." Roger said and Brian's eyebrows raised up.

"What do you mean?" he questioned and Roger wrapped his arms around Brian's narrow waist. 

"You look so fucking good someone else might steal you from me..." Roger responded wearing a smile and pressed a kiss to Brian's exposed neck. It made Brian feel he looked good enough.

"I think I'm more concerned about someone wanting you..." Brian countered and Roger slipped away from his back and Brian turned around to look at him. Could Roger look any better? His dark blond hair was fluffed up and brushed back and his handsome face looked flawless. His skin tone was perfectly set off by his tight black leather trousers and simple white printed tee. Roger walked to the bed and picked up the black leather jacket he chose to wear and put it on as Brian soaked in how effortless it was for Roger to look sexy.

"I can assure you I've had my fill of the vacuous people that often show up at these events.." Roger said as he walked over to stand at the mirror and check the collar on his jacket. It did reassure Brian and he gave a genuine smile in return. Roger finished preening and turned to look at Brian. "You ready?" he asked. Brian nodded.

Roger walked up and proceeded to undo the top three buttons of Brian's shirt and then pressed a kiss to his bared chest. Brian glowed with the affection from his boyfriend. "Now you're ready..."

\------------------------------------- 

It was the event of the season and had also turned out to be a night of great speculation and curiosity. Since Freddie had publicly admitted being gay there was a lot of added interest in his party and his personal life. It was never his intention to use his sexuality as a ploy to plug his new record. The media thrust the situation upon him and he decided to make it work in his favor. A large contingent of fellow performers had publicly supported Freddie's announcement and several used this moment to come out as well. Freddie seemed to have lit a fire. Some outings were no surprise. Boy George was a given but George Michael came as a shock to some fans and the media. Marc Almond of Soft Cell made a declaration but asked people to not define artists solely by their sexual orientation. That only being one facet of their whole selves.

The tabloid newspapers were rife with speculative listings of who was gay, straight and everywhere in between. It was suddenly 'okay to be gay' and there was concern some people were coming out just to be part of the trend and weren't actually anything but garden variety hetero. Roger's name had only appeared in one listing and reference was made to his 'close friendship' with Freddie. Since it was well known that Freddie had a lover by a different name no further speculation had been made. Roger was wanting to keep a low profile for the moment since it had not been officially announced that he was exiting The Cross. He knew taking Brian to the event would create questions but he wasn't going without him.

"We're here..." Roger announced to Brian next to him in the hired car Freddie had arranged for them. "There are going to be lots of photographers so be prepared...we should stop and let them get some pictures...just makes life easier..." he explained. Brian nodded understanding and took a a deep breath as Roger opened the door. 

Roger stepped out of the limo and stood waiting as Brian got out. Roger put his hand at Brian's lower back as they eyed the club the party was being held at. A barrage of flashbulbs went off and Brian was startled by the noise of the cameras and the shouts from the photographers and press people asking for a moment or a special photo. Roger kept close to him and motioned for him to pause to let the paparazzi get their shots. He smiled with ease and Brian tried to form an acceptable expression before Roger moved him along and pulled the invitation from his coat pocket. He didn't need to bother. One of Freddie's staff was working the door. 

"Roger! So lovely to see you...here are your VIP bracelets..." the woman advised as she leaned over and her and Roger shared a quick kiss before waving them through. Roger handed Brian a bracelet and they both slid them on as the doorman opened the double doors to the club. The sound of Freddie's singing voice came booming out as they stepped inside. Brian was wowed by the lavish silver and white decorations and giant placards displayed everywhere with Freddie's new album cover.

There were already at least 100 people in the large venue and Brian noticed a contingent of waiters and waitresses wearing white waistcoats and shorts and carrying around trays of cocktails and champagne. A large buffet was set up with food and an area was cordoned off with velvet ropes. Groups of people were standing around chatting and the air was a bit smoky from all the cigarettes currently being enjoyed by attendees.

And then Brian saw them. The people he instantly recognized but couldn't believe were there in front of him. In person. And he was meeting them and they were friendly and knew Roger on sight and were curious about who he was.

"Roger!" Elton had squealed with delight. And next to him was Rod Stewart. "Our Freddie sure has outdone us all with this event!" he remarked as he gestured at the opulent setting. "And his single is already in the top 10! I hate him!" Elton sneered. Roger laughed and slapped Elton on the back.

"I believe you've had your share of top 10 hits Elton...let Freddie have a turn..." Roger pointed out. Rod was eyeing Brian and it made him a little anxious. Elton was then looking right at him as well. His heart rate sped up.

"Oh...this is Brian May..." Roger introduced Brian and Elton and Rod both looked curious as to who he actually was. Brian wondered if he should tell them he was a former record impresario or lowly substitute teacher. Elton was now looking at Roger for details and Roger decided to be open and honest. These were people he could trust to be accepting. "Brian is my boyfriend..." Roger revealed. Elton and Rod looked at Roger and then at Brian and then shared a surprised expression between themselves. A massive grin broke out on Elton's face. Elton held out his hand to Brian which he accepted with a nervous smile.

"Brian...a pleasure to meet you..." Elton commented and then winked at Roger. "Roger...welcome to the club..." Elton announced as Rod chuckled but Roger gave them a rude look with his own wink. 

"Excuse me Elton...but I've been a member longer than you know..." Roger said with feigned contempt. Elton raised an eyebrow and grinned at him. 

"Well aren't we a treasure trove of surprises tonight!..." Rod commented and they all laughed. Rod's wife, Alana, appeared wearing a tiny dress and a large smile. Rod wrapped his arm around Alana who gave Brian a once over.

"What band are you in?" Alanna asked. "Because if I'd seen you before I would have definitely remembered..." Alanna remarked in a flirtatious tone and Brian blushed. 

"Keep those eyes to yourself darling!" they suddenly heard Freddie's voice and turned to see him standing there and gesturing at Brian. "Captain curls here is spoken for!" Freddie quipped. Everyone laughed and Roger rolled his eyes at his best friend. 

"Freddie!" they all greeted the man of the hour and he beamed at their adoration. He was decked out in the same outfit from his album cover and looked stunning. The fitted white trousers showed off his derriere and the dazzling white military style jacket hung off one shoulder to reveal his bullet studded braces. He was even bare chested and barefoot. Brian was impressed with his style tonight. He then looked around and didn't see Deacy.

"Where's Deacy?" Brian asked. Freddie leaned close and whispered. 

"He's the real star tonight and he has to make an entrance!" Freddie explained. Brian grinned and wondered what they had planned as Elton tugged at Freddie's jacket for attention. Freddie shared a kiss with Elton and Rod and Alanna. He then put his arm around Roger. "Nothing is ruining my fun tonight ladies! Let's all get wasted and then we all better get good and fucked!" he declared and planted a kiss on Roger's cheek. They all cheered and even Brian found himself getting into the spirit. Freddie pressed a big kiss to his cheek as well and Brian enjoyed his affection.

Phoebe, Freddie's trusted assistant, came up and pointed at his watch. Freddie nodded and gestured towards the VIP area. "Ladies...take some seats!" he requested. They all went to the VIP section and stepped in to get settled in the velvet booths on the far wall. Freddie was led to a small stage and stepped up to a microphone. A few photographs were taken as he posed for them. Roger and Brian slid into a velvet booth together and Roger took Brian's hand on the seat between them as a waitress delivered champagne.

"I would like to welcome you all to my little soiree!" Freddie announced to an eruption of cheers and applause from his guests. "I am thrilled to share my new album and a copy of it along with some lovely swag will be handed to you as you leave tonight..." he advised. There were excited murmurs amongst the main crowd. The VIP area already had white satin totes for each VIP guest at the tables. "First I am going to premier my new music video for my title track and then I have a little unveiling..." he revealed and gestured towards a large screen that was coming down from the ceiling. Freddie took a seat on the small stage as the screen lit up and began showing his music video for 'I Was Born To Love You.' 

It was an expensive production and both Roger and Brian were impressed. Roger found Freddie's dance moves much better than his own and wished he could carry off some choreography. Brian loved the song and Freddie's delivery of the vocal. They sat and watched as Freddie danced on his own and then with one woman and then two women. Roger had seen the video footage unedited a few weeks back and recalled a lot of the scenes. He wondered when the scene with Freddie in his pajamas chasing a woman around in a nightgown would appear. Sure enough it began but something seemed different. To his and Brian's amazement the woman Freddie had originally chased in the first cut had been deleted and Freddie was now chasing Deacy around the bedroom and household set. Deacy was dressed in a pair of pink silk pajamas and was laughing as Freddie grabbed at him and sang the song. He chased Deacy through the bedroom, bathroom, living room, kitchen and finally ended up with Freddie catching him by the piano. He pulled Deacy into his arms and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Everyone gasped at the gay imagery and then kept watching as the video proceeded with a montage of the shots just shown and ended with a romantic still image of Freddie kissing Deacy.

The guests erupted with applause and cheers as Freddie stood up and took a bow in response to the approval. Roger and Brian both stood up and clapped as they soaked in the fact that Freddie had made Deacy a video star. Freddie gestured for everyone to quiet down and smiled graciously at his attendees.

"I'm thrilled you like it!" Freddie remarked as some whistling continued. He glanced over at Roger and Brian and winked. "I'm hoping MTV will like it and play it but I guess we shall see..." he commented. It was the first music video with a romantic kiss between two men so it was new and controversial. Roger and Brian both had their doubts about it being aired on the American owned network. Freddie formed a Cheshire Cat grin as he saw Phoebe signal to him. 

"I would like to introduce you all to the star of that video and someone who has become very important to me in the past few weeks..." Freddie announced. "As most of you know...the world was first introduced to this delightful creature because he required rescue at a fire...since this vision will be familiar to you all...I give you my darling Deacy!" he declared. Music blared from the speakers and the song was 'Hot Stuff' by Donna Summer. Stage smoke began pouring out from somewhere and out of the mist came a fireman carrying Freddie's lover. Deacy was smiling widely and waving as the enormous firefighter held him in his arms like a bride. Deacy had an arm wrapped around his solid neck. He was wearing a white silk jumpsuit.

The audience burst out laughing and cheering and Brian felt a mix of elation for his friend and some mild embarrassment. He quickly realized Deacy was loving every minute of it. The joy on his face was evident and he was swooped dramatically out of the arms of the fireman and onto the stage. Deacy landed on his feet and Freddie immediately pulled him in for a dramatic kiss. Flashbulbs went off and the smoke started clearing as everyone kept shouting and clapping. The music died down and so did the audience as Freddie held his boyfriend at his side and they shared a loving expression between them.

"I am dedicating my new single to this lovely young man...who has captured my heart!" Freddie announced. Everyone looked happy for the charismatic singer and watched as Freddie gazed into Deacy's warm eyes and cherished his lovely gap toothed smile. "There is something else I would like to dedicate to him..." Freddie added and nodded to Phoebe who then walked up to stand next to him. Deacy looked curious about what was next. He didn't remember this from rehearsal. Freddie turned to look deep into his lover's eyes. 

"John Richard Deacon...I have never met someone quite like you..." Freddie told him and acted as if the 100 plus people in the room had disappeared. Freddie took both of Deacy's hands in his own. "You have given me joy and laughter and a lot of other things that would probably get us both arrested in certain countries!" Freddie said with a broad smile. Deacy chuckled at the reference to their naughty behavior together. Freddie turned and took something from his assistant. "So in light of that, please accept this token of my affection..." he announced. Deacy began to chuckle as Freddie placed one cuff of a pair of handcuffs on Deacy and then placed the other cuff on himself. Locking them together.

"I guess that makes us partners in crime!" Deacy surmised with a giggle and Freddie smiled widely at him. 

"Would you also be my partner in life?" Freddie asked and Deacy's mouth dropped open as Freddie dropped to one knee and looked up at the man. This enchanting sprite who had captivated and engaged him. Who he had fallen deeply in love with despite their short time together. There were audible gasps from the audience.

"Is this real?" Deacy questioned in disbelief. Freddie nodded and kept his sincere smile. He reached up and showed Deacy a silver band with a small row of colored gemstones representing the rainbow flag. "You know we can't get married?" Deacy questioned. Freddie shrugged and then formed a devilish grin. 

"I'm Freddie Mercury darling! I can do whatever the fuck I want!" he proclaimed. Deacy burst into tears of joy and began nodding his head as he squealed out the words.

"Yes! I'll marry you!" Freddie gently slid the ring on his boyfriend's shaking finger and then stood up as Deacy squealed again and threw his uncuffed arm around his fiance's neck. 

Roger and Brian were absolutely gobsmacked. Neither of them had any idea their relationship was that serious. There was no indication that they had moved in together or had talked of a future. Both just knew they engaged in a whole lot of sex and now were engaged in something else. Love and marriage! Marriage? 

"Wait!" Brian murmured to himself and to Roger. "They know that two men can't get married...right?" he questioned. Roger watched the spectacle taking place in front of them and finally shrugged.

"It's Freddie Mercury...he does whatever the fuck he wants..."

\--------------------------------

The party resumed and Freddie and Deacy were uncuffed and left the stage. They immediately headed for the VIP section. They first had to get past a large contingent of excited guests who had not been given elite access. 

After accepting confused and excited congratulations from many of Freddie's contemporaries, they finally reached the roped off area and sighed with relief. Deacy had just met Annie Lennox and Dave Stewart of The Eurythmics, two members of Duran Duran, Midge Ure from Ultravox and the singer Sade.

Roger and Brian stood at the side as Freddie was congratulated by Elton, Rod, Alanna and Bob Geldoff and Bono. They finally freed themselves from this tide of well wishers and Roger and Brian walked with them towards a large booth reserved for the host. Roger and Freddie were pulled into a conversation with Michael Hutchence and Brian grabbed Deacy's hand after being congratulated by the INXS singer. Brian looked in amazement at the ring adorning his friend's finger.

"Can you believe it?" Deacy remarked as Brian eyed the sleek colorful band. "Just a few weeks ago we both spent the majority of our time working in a shop selling records made by these two men..." Brian found his words quite telling. It was hard to fathom. 

"And now your illegally engaged to one of them!" Brian quipped and Deacy laughed with complete joy. 

"I know it's not binding by law...but there is no way I was saying no..." Deacy advised his best friend. Brian looked him intently in the eyes.

"So you're really in love with him...it's not just that he's famous or you love his records..." Brian asked him. "Trust me I know his lifestyle is appealing..." Deacy gripped Brian's hand.

"At first I'll admit it was a massive crush and purely a fandom thing..." Deacy responded. "But now...it's so much more..." Brian noticed how lit up Deacy's face was as he spoke. "Nothing I do seems to embarrass him and you know how weird I can get...and Brian...when I'm with him...I am so fucking happy!" Brian smiled at the sincerity he heard in his friend's voice. 

"I get it..." Brian replied and glanced over at Roger. He noticed him laughing at something Freddie said and then seemed to know he was being watched. Roger turned his head and found Brian's eyes on him. A warmth spread through Roger's smile and he winked at Brian before returning his attention to his friends. Brian soaked in that smile and wink and then turned back to Deacy. "I'm happy too..." Brian admitted.

"Are you in love with Roger?" his friend asked him quietly and Brian smiled widely. 

"I am..." he admitted. "Roger told me he's in love with me...he told me first!" Brian announced and Deacy felt absolute elation at hearing these words and seeing the joy in his friend's face. Deacy pulled him into a hug and both men smiled at their newfound good fortune.

"We both seem to have landed in really good places in our lives...maybe that fire wasn't so bad after all..." Deacy commented. Brian pulled him back and gave him a disparaging look. "Too soon?" Deacy questioned and Brian nodded.

"Too soon!"

===A few hours later===

Freddie pulled Deacy onto the dance floor and began a sensual tango to Prince's 'Kiss.' Roger leaned back in the booth as he and Brian watched them have what was basically foreplay in front of the guests.

"Want to get out of here?" Roger whispered into Brian's ear. Brian grinned and nodded. He was ready to go. He felt a bit overexposed from meeting so many people and the constant noise and excitement had grown a little tiresome. Roger shuffled off the bench and Brian followed. They slipped out of the VIP area and were headed for the exit.

"Hey! I didn't get your picture!" the event photographer shouted towards them. Roger stopped his progress and he and Brian posed for a few shots before the man was satisfied. 

They quickly exited the party and Roger informed the valet they were leaving. Both men stood under the awning as they waited for their limo.

"Did you have a good time?" Roger asked as they watched for their car. Brian grinned and leaned into Roger's side.

"Anywhere with you is a pretty good time..." Brian replied. Roger smiled and casually slipped his arm around Brian's back. The sound of several car horns startled them both. Roger noticed there was a moderate traffic jam in the street in front of the venue. Roger got the valet's attention.

"How long do you think it will be?" he question. The valet looked stressed. 

"Don't know...traffic has been like this for a few hours..." he responded. Roger was irritated with the situation and eyed the slow moving line of limousines and taxis. 

"Let's go..." Roger remarked and took hold of Brian's hand and began to walk down the pavement. "Tell our driver we decided to walk..." Roger informed the valet as they headed down the sidewalk. Brian was delighted at the decision to walk home. He squeezed Roger's hand and smiled. Both had taken a few steps when they heard the sound of high speed cameras going off. Brian looked around in a mild panic but Roger kept hold of his hand and sped up their pace. 

"They were taking pictures..." Brian commented as they turned on the sidewalk down a side street. Roger turned to him as they kept walking.

"Compared to the number of celebrities outing themselves in more blatant ways...I doubt some light handholding will warrant any news coverage..." Roger advised as he looked over their shoulders and was pleased to see no one followed them. Brian simply accepted his word and they strolled down the narrow street. They went a few blocks in silence and enjoyed the sights of the architecture in the shadowy light. Brian realized that Roger had never let go of his hand and he smiled at the thought. It felt romantic. It felt really nice.

They turned down another block and Brian started to wonder how far Roger's building actually was from the club they had just left. "Are we walking the whole way home?" he asked. Roger grinned and pointed towards a sign up ahead.

"I thought we would be ordinary and take the tube..." he replied.

"Wow! And to think we just left a high end affair with champagne and A-list celebrities for this!" Brian teased. Roger rolled his eyes and tugged Brian towards the stairwell. 

"After Freddie gets the bill for that lavish affair he may be opting for the tube as well!" Roger joked and they both laughed as they took the steps down into the station. They got to the bottom and walked to the large map on the wall. Brian quickly figured out their route and placed some coins in the machine for their tokens.

"Paying my way are you?" Roger questioned with a smirk and Brian tossed the token towards Roger.

"It's your birthday next week...enjoy your gift!" Brian replied and Roger gasped in surprise at Brian remembering and also his joke about the token being his present.

"I planned on getting you something a bit more extravagant..." Roger responded and Brian stopped walking and turned to look at Roger.

"We are both broke in case you don't remember..." Brian pointed out. Roger simply grinned at Brian's frugality. 

"Trust me! I remember!" Roger answered. "I just had something a little more thoughtful in mind..." Roger hinted. Brian felt bad and began walking towards the platform they needed.

"I promise your real gift won't just be a token..." Brian assured him as they reached their destination. A train had just stopped and they rushed to step into the nearest car. It was empty and they walked to the middle and sat down on some side seats facing the aisle so Brian would have leg room. The doors closed and the subway began its journey. Roger had forgot about all the sounds and even the smell of the underground. He leaned back and looked around at the graffiti on some of the walls and a broken seat a few rows over. The car wasn't well lit and splashes of light danced around as they passed the outside tunnel lights on their journey.

"I know another kind of token you could give me..." Roger suddenly said and Brian looked curious about what he meant. 

"What's that?" Brian asked and Roger slid his hand around Brian's neck. 

"A token of your affection..." Roger replied. It was a bit corny but Brian loved it anyway and leaned in as Roger kissed him. They shared several lingering kisses before Brian pulled them apart. 

"What if someone comes into the carriage?" Brian questioned and looked at the connecting door. Roger didn't even look away from his boyfriend.

"What if they don't?" Roger responded and pulled Brian back in for a deeper kiss. Brian let go of his concern and let Roger practically climb into his lap as the heat between them built and mouths were opened and tongues were tangled. They were full on snogging when Brian heard the announcement for their stop. The train started slowing and the lovers parted from their kiss.

Both of them smiled contently as Roger slid away from Brian's thighs and they adjusted their disheveled clothes. The train stopped and they departed the carriage and the underground in quick order. The air was cooler closer to the Thames and both enjoyed the last few blocks to Roger's building. Brian began thinking about what was next for them. This party was over and their real world situation would resume come morning.

"What time is the appointment with the agent?" Brian asked. 

"10..." Roger responded. He had arranged for them to see the property agent to look at some places to live. With Michael Hutchence ready to buy, they needed to find a place fast.

"I know moving is your top priority right now...but what comes next for you?" Brian inquired. Roger looked pensive as they turned onto the street where Roger's home was located. 

"I've got to find a recording studio and make a record..." the blond answered. "And then I've got to find a label to sign me and release it..." Brian hadn't realized Roger was without a record label. It was a bit disarming to hear. 

"You aren't with EMI anymore?" Brian questioned and Roger shook his head.

"No...when I walked away from The Cross...I walked away from my recording contract...I would have to start over with them...but I know they aren't happy about me leaving the band..." 

Brian thought about what he said and then an impish expression formed on his face. "I guess you could say that EMI is rather cross with you over leaving The Cross?" Brian quipped. Roger groaned at his poor attempt at humor and Brian laughed at the sound Roger made.

"That was terrible!" Roger informed him. Brian calmed down for a moment and then smirked again.

"Oh! Now you're cross with me!" he said teasingly. Roger lunged at him and Brian took off running as Roger gave chase.

"Come here!" Roger shouted and tried not to give away his amusement. "I'll show you cross!" he threatened. Brian laughed and made quick strides and enjoyed the sensation of being able to use his ankle again without real discomfort. He quickly reached the door to the building and fumbled in his pockets for his key. Roger caught up and pushed Brian up against the wall as Brian began laughing. 

"You caught me!" Brian said in amusement and gave Roger a daring look. "What are you going to do with me..." Roger took both of Brian's hands in his own and held them tightly.

"Freddie's not the only one with a pair of handcuffs!"


	21. In The Church of The Poison Mind...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In The Church of The Poison Mind by The Culture Club
> 
> https://youtu.be/HVzAH0FtNwg

Roger loved the location and the size of the first flat they saw. It was in a trendy area and had a great view. Brian thought it was overpriced and they could get much more for their money in a less popular neighborhood. They moved on to the next place the agent had to show them. Brian loved the large kitchen and felt they could make do with the smaller living space and tiny bathroom. Roger told him he would feel claustrophobic living in this small four room flat. The third location was somewhere they could both finally agree on. They both agreed they hated it.

"I can line up some more places...I'll call you tomorrow..." Hayden, their agent, told them as he dropped them off at Roger's building. They both went upstairs and Roger headed for the bar as soon as they stepped inside. He was frustrated. He couldn't understand why Brian had vetoed the first place they saw. It was perfectly suited for what Roger wanted and was in a high end area. He poured himself a glass of whisky and dropped a few cubes of ice in the tumbler. He watched Brian go to the kitchen and open the refrigerator and pull out the milk. Boy did Roger feel worlds apart from him right now as he took a sip of his alcoholic beverage. Whisky and milk didn't really mix well. 

"I can't look at any places tomorrow...remember?" Brian said as he took his glass of milk and walked to the dining table and took a seat. Roger decided to meet him halfway and tried to remember what Brian had going on tomorrow. "I'm seeing my Mum..." Brian reminded him and Roger nodded understanding.

"I will remind the agent..." Roger responded as he slid into a chair across from his boyfriend. "How about I just go alone and make a decision for us?" he suggested and Brian gave him a concerning look.

"If it was solely up to you we'd already have that first flat we saw today..." Brian pointed out and Roger detected a little irritation from Brian regarding his suggestion of selecting a place for them.

"And what's wrong with that?" Roger questioned. Brian tilted his head in disbelief that it wasn't evident what had been wrong with the high priced loft.

"Uh...I think it had something to do with the price!" Brian said back in a derogatory manner. Roger's eyes darkened and his lips pursed.

"You're not paying the rent so what do you care?" Roger stated and Brian looked aghast at the assumption Roger had made.

"What do you mean I'm not paying any rent?" he questioned. "I've got a job and I fully intend to pay for my keep...." Brian argued. Roger raised his eyebrows at Brian and tried not to laugh.

"I think I'm in a better position to cover our expenses..." Roger told him and Brian took offense at the implication he didn't have much money. 

"I know substitute teaching doesn't pay a lot but I plan to contribute something..." Brian pointed out. "Once I get a permanent position, I fully intend to pay half of everything...and I'll have a little bit of insurance money..." 

"I can think of a few ways you could earn your keep..." Roger teased in an attempt to lighten the conversation and he gave Brian a flirtatious grin. Brian was not amused. In fact, he was more offended at this than the implication he couldn't contribute. 

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response..." Brian shot back and got up from the table. Roger was taken aback by his reaction.

"I was just kidding..." Roger told him but Brian walked from the table and then wondered where he was supposed to go. He headed for the stairs and hated that nothing in this place really felt like it was his. And he began to question if moving in with Roger was the best idea.

It had been a subdued evening and Brian had gone to bed early. He tossed and turned for a while as he heard Roger watching tv downstairs. He finally fell asleep and woke up before the alarm clock. He turned it off and looked over at Roger sleeping next to him. Brian had a lot on his mind. Most of it he expected on a day like today. His concern about whether to live with Roger had not been something he anticipated. With this weighing on his mind he slid out of bed and went to get ready for the day. A day already filled with mixed emotions and he wasn't even at his family home yet. Brian wiped his mouth dry and placed his toothbrush in the holder as he heard a noise and realized Roger was awake. The bathroom door was ajar and Roger tapped on it as it slowly came open.

"Morning..." Roger said in a quiet voice. 

"Hey..." Brian responded and placed the hand towel back on the rod. 

"Can we talk?" Roger asked him sincerely. Brian did want to talk about his concerns but he had to get to his mother's house. Today was more important than this discussion.

"Not now...I've got to go....but I'll be back tonight..." Brian replied and moved to leave the bathroom. Roger stepped out of his way and watched Brian walk to the extra closet he was using for his clothes. 

"I know you're going to see your Mum...but can't it wait until tomorrow?" Roger asked him. "It's important we talk....now..." he requested. Brian grabbed the jeans he wanted and stepped into them as he looked back at Roger.

"Today...my Mother is my priority...we can talk later..." Brian said firmly and zipped up his fly. Roger watched Brian get dressed in silence and felt a bit put out that seeing his mother was more important than their future living arrangements. He got the impression from Brian's tone not to push the issue any further. When Brian got his shoes on he looked over at Roger. "I'll be back for dinner...do you want me to pick up something for us to eat?" he asked. 

"Sure...I've got to make some calls about studio time and then I'll be busy packing most of the day..." Roger responded. He walked behind Brian as he headed down the stairs and walked towards the lift. Roger came up behind him as Brian turned to face him. "I'm sorry again about yesterday..." he said. "Have fun with your Mum..." 

"I know...have a good day..." Brian said and found a smile for Roger. "I hope you get a lot done..." he commented and leaned in for a quick kiss. Roger wanted to pull Brian in for a more meaningful goodbye but realized he needed to let Brian guide the moment. They parted as Brian stepped into the lift and closed the door. It began descending as Roger watched Brian disappear. He ran his hands over his face and sighed. He hoped he was packing to move somewhere with Brian and feared that the reason Brian had remained firm on seeing his Mother today was because he had decided to move there instead. 

\-----------------------------------

Brian parked in front of his family home and felt the weight of what today was settle in. He pulled himself from the driver's seat and walked to the front door of the modest semi-detached dwelling. He noticed the roses were in full bloom on the front walk and the fragrance reminded him of his days living there and always smelling the flowers when coming home from school. He used his key to unlock the door and opened it with a shouted warning to his mother.

"It's just me Mum!" he called out and stepped inside. He looked around at the all too familiar wallpaper and furniture and the lingering scent of lemon wood polish. This was truly home no matter how old he got or where else he lived.

"I'm in the back..." his mother responded. Brian walked to the kitchen and into the back sun room and found his mother at her small workbench sorting out some roses. She was placing them in a large wicker basket. She turned and smiled at her son and he walked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He put his arm around her back and they shared a silent moment before she slipped away and focused on her flowers.

"They're lovely this year..." Brian remarked as he bent down to smell them. "I think he'll like these the best..." he commented and pointed to the bright yellow roses in the basket.

"I think so too..." his mother agreed.

\---------------------------

Brian stopped the car and he went around to open his mother's door. He held her basket for her as she got out and then held her hand as they began walking down the grass pathway. Both were silent and seemed pensive as they walked the few yards to the familiar marker in the middle of the row. They stopped and stared. It never seemed to get easier looking at that gray monument that was the last vestige of the man who had dominated their lives.

Harold May - Beloved Husband and Father

"Hey Dad..." Brian suddenly announced and clenched his mother's hand. "Sorry it's been a while since I've been here..." he remarked and watched as his mother knelt down on a knee pad she had pulled from her basket. She didn't say a word and got busy clearing the dead flowers and weeds from the small vase and area around the tombstone. 

"He can't be too angry with you Brian...I've been gone over a month and haven't been here since I returned..." she commented as she focused on the maintenance of her husband's grave. "He knows you get busy with the shop..." she paused and realized she had mentioned the shop and felt bad. "Well...he knows you've been busy..." she corrected herself and hoped mentioning the shop didn't upset Brian too much. She remembered his tearful phone call right after the place had burned. It was terrible news but she had secretly hoped that he would be forced to find something else to do. It seemed like his shop took up all his time. He was never free to see her as much since he opened it. A part of her wondered if he had consumed himself with the business to try and not think about Harold's death.

"I've got some bad news I'm afraid..." Brian said as he looked down at the granite tribute to his late father. "My shop is gone..." he declared and then put his hands up in a defensive way. "It was through no fault of my own..." he emphasized. He could almost believe that his father's judgement could be felt radiating around his final resting place. "But as I said...it's gone...and I won't be opening another one..." Brian went quiet and watched his mother begin to select the roses she wanted displayed in the metal vase affixed to the base of the monument. 

"You've been gone six years my darling..." Brian's mother said softly as she arranged the white, yellow and pink roses into an appealing display. "And not a day goes by that we don't miss your presence..." she told her late husband. The flowers were arranged and she gathered the pile of dead flowers and weeds and placed them in a plastic bin bag she had brought along. The last thing she did was wipe down the stone with an old towel. She tucked it in her basket and slowly got up with Brian's help. After placing her knee pad back in the basket they stood and remembered better times. When Harold was alive and well and their lives hadn't changed so much.

"I'll come by soon and we can talk some more..." Brian said and leaned over and kissed his fingers and then placed them on top of the gravestone. "Love you Dad....I miss you..." he commented and then watched his mother go through the same motions.

\-----------------------------

They returned home and Ruth pulled out some things she had premade for an easy lunch. Brian filled her in on the latest updates about the fire and the insurance claim. He mentioned paying Deacy a severance and that his best friend was dating someone. He wasn't sure how much his mother read the tabloids and figured she had not seen anything related to Deacy and Freddie's coverage from the fire. 

"It's nice that your friend has found someone..." Ruth remarked as she took a brownie from a small pan and handed one to Brian. 

"Deacy is such a good person and he deserves the best...I feel bad about him losing his job...but I'm confident he will land on his feet..." Brian said back and left out the details of how he was certain Deacy would be okay. Ruth smiled at him as she took a bite of her own brownie. She kept her eye on Brian as she chewed and swallowed.

"I'm hoping with you having a less hectic schedule you might find more time to meet someone yourself..." Ruth commented and watched Brian finish his own bite. He wondered if this was the opportune moment to tell his mother that he had in fact met someone. Just not who she had in mind for him.

"I did make a new friend recently..." Brian finally blurted out and his mother's face brightened.

"That's lovely....who is she?" she asked. Brian steeled himself and decided there was no good time to tell his mother and maybe the anniversary of his father's passing wasn't ideal; but he needed to say something.

"He...actually..." Brian corrected and smiled at her. She seemed disappointed and he knew she assumed he meant just a friend and nothing more. "I met him at the beginning of summer...and we've grown quite close..." Brian watched his mother as he began to reveal the exact nature of their friendship. "In fact...I've moved out of my flat to save money and am staying with him...and we are looking for a new place together..." Ruth wasn't surprised at Brian's decision to move. He was practical about money and getting a room mate was a pragmatic step. She was a little hurt he just didn't move home but remembered his age and independence. 

"I'm glad you found a way to economize...what's your friends name?" she asked with genuine curiosity. Brian formed a small smile as he spoke.

"It's Roger...he's my age and he's in the music business so we have a lot in common..." he explained. Ruth was happy to hear this and see the smile on her son's face. At least this was something good happening in his life right now. She knew the shop burning had been such an emotional blow for him. 

"That was nice of him to let you move in..." she remarked. "Why are you moving again? Does he not have a second bedroom?" Ruth asked. Brian knew this was the moment of truth and took a deep breath.

"We do need more room...but it's not a second bedroom we're after..." Brian responded. He didn't want to tell his mother all about Roger's situation as it wasn't really her business. The important thing for her to know was the nature of their relationship. He felt he owed her that.

"Why is that?" Ruth questioned. She was confused by his response. Brian gripped the napkin in his hand and looked his mother in the eye.

"I need to tell you that I'm involved with Roger..." he said to her and waited for her response. 

"Involved? Do you mean you are involved in something to do with music?" she asked and seemed unclear by what her son meant.

"No....I'm involved with him....romantically..." Brian revealed. Ruth's face registered a series of emotions. The main one being shock. Her mouth opened like she was going to say something and then closed again. Brian just waited. It seemed like five minutes before she spoke.

"Are you trying to tell me your gay Brian?" she finally blurted out. "Or is this just something that you've done because of the fire?" Ruth questioned and seemed troubled by her son's news. "I know when your father died you made the rash decision to open a record shop...is this another rash decision?" she asked him. Brian understood her viewpoint but it wasn't the case. There might be some truth to his choice in opening in the shop but Roger came before the fire ever happened.

"I met Roger before the fire ever happened...it's not a rash decision..." Brian responded. His mother still looked concerned. 

"But did you get involved with him after? Because of the fire?" she asked again. Brian shook his head.

"We were already involved when it happened..." he clarified. Ruth looked down at her plate and shifted the edge with her fingers nervously. She suddenly picked it up and began walking to the kitchen with it. Brian let her go and figured she wanted some space to process his news. After a few minutes he got up and gathered the dirty dishes and carried them to the kitchen. He found his mother scrubbing the plate she had brought in with her. He carefully set the dishes on the counter next to the sink and waited.

"Is this why you've never had a long term girlfriend Brian?" his mother finally spoke and he wasn't surprised by her question. He couldn't really answer it as he didn't know enough about himself as a same sex partner yet. It was so new and yet he didn't feel bad about it. It actually felt more right than anything in the past had.

"I don't know...I can't say to be honest..." he said to her truthfully. Ruth rinsed her plate and then started to fill one side of the sink with warm soapy water for the remaining dishes.

"Are you gay Brian?" she bluntly asked him again. It was a question that had lingered in the back of his mind since he had first engaged sexually with Roger. It loomed even larger when he realized he had fallen in love with him. Was he bisexual or was he really gay? 

"It doesn't matter what I am...I just know I'm in love with him..." he responded. His mother didn't look at him and began carefully placing the dishes in the water filled sink. Brian sighed and picked up a towel so he could dry whatever she washed. If he had considered possibly moving back home on his drive here, this moment told him living here would only complicate things. It was going to be a long afternoon.

\----------------------------------

Roger looked at the list of studios in disgust. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to think of what else he could do. He was still in disbelief in how much it costs these days to record an album. It was one thing to see it on a financial sheet that your record label tossed at you to complain about costs. You easily dismissed it as part of their expenses in having artists. Now that he was facing having to pay for studio time himself it was sobering to hear. He decided to focus his frustration on packing so he got up from his desk and grabbed a box and proceeded to empty a file cabinet. As he emptied one of the drawers he found a stack of photographs and smiled remembering where the picture on top was taken. He shuffled through the photos and came across one of him and his most recent girlfriend. Carly. There she was sitting in his lap and they both seemed so happy. They were. But they both made a lot of mistakes. Roger planned on not repeating those mistakes and he leaned over and tossed the photos in the garbage bin. He decided to go through every drawer in this place and rid himself of the bad memories; so he got busy. And his mind drifted to thoughts of Brian and how badly he handled things the night before and what he could do to fix it.

Roger was on his knees in his closet sorting through some mementoes when he heard the lift. He had lost track of time and got up from the floor and went and checked his clock. Hours had gone by. A sense of satisfaction filled him as he looked at the overflowing bin full of undesired memories. Roger grabbed the edges of the bin liner and twisted the garbage bag closed as the lift door opened. He carried it downstairs and saw Brian placing a pizza box on the counter.

"Hey..." Roger said and walked over to Brian. He noticed he looked tense and worried he was still upset about their fight. 

"Hey....I got pizza...I hope that's okay..." Brian said in a quiet voice. 

"Sounds good...I'm hungry..." Roger commented and walked past him to take the garbage out. "I'm just taking this down..." he advised as he stepped in the lift. Roger considered what he could say to better apologize and find a way to get them past this hiccup in their relationship. He quickly returned upstairs and took a deep breath. 

They both got seated at the table with the pizza and some sodas Brian had picked up as well. Roger practically inhaled his first piece. He had worked up an appetite after skipping lunch. 

"The pizza's good...I've never had it from this place..." Roger commented as he swallowed. Brian nodded and picked at his slice. 

"It was my family's favorite..." Brian finally remarked as he took a sip of his coke. Roger noticed Brian wouldn't look at him and knew he had to say something. Before he could speak he heard Brian made a choking sound and he covered his face with his hands. He was crying. Roger's heart clenched at the pain he had clearly caused his boyfriend. He got up from his chair and went to Brian. 

"Brian...I'm so sorry I upset you..." Roger began but Brian started shaking his head as he sniffed hard and moved his hands from his face. His eyes were wet and his mouth was quivering and Roger knelt down by him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"It's not you..." Brian told him as he wiped at his face with his napkin. "It's today..." he said and Roger wondered what he meant. He ran his hand across Brian's back.

"What about today?" Roger asked him. Brian finished wiping his face and looked at Roger with sadness in his eyes.

"My Dad died six years ago....today..." Brian confessed. Roger had no idea the anniversary was today and felt horrible that hadn't considered Brian might have more going on than their disagreement.

"Oh Brian...." Roger said gently and pulled him into his arms. Brian willingly let himself be held and felt comfort in his boyfriend's strong grip. Roger ran his hand slowly up and down Brian's back and pressed him close. "I can't imagine how hard today has been for you..." he said in a tender voice. "I'm here for whatever you need..." Roger told him and just held him.

Those words were consoling and Brian felt better knowing Roger just accepted his feelings and didn't tell him it was time to move past it. Get over it. He knew it had been six years but it still felt so fresh. So painful.

"Thanks Rog..." Brian mumbled and leaned into Roger. Feeling warm and secure. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Brian pulled back and wiped at his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Roger smiled at Brian and pushed some curls from his face.

"How about you get comfortable on the sofa and I'll put the pizza up?" Roger suggested. "You can eat later if you want..." Brian wasn't hungry and nodded as Roger helped him get up and then watch Brian lay down. Roger cleaned up their dinner things and went back to sit down next to Brian. As soon as he sat Brian turned and crawled closer to him. Roger opened his arms and let Brian nestle into his side. It felt good to the blond to offer solace and Brian savored his warm chest and soothing scent. "I want to apologize about last night..." Roger finally said as he stroked Brian's head. "I made assumptions about things when I should have asked you how you saw it..." Roger remarked. "When you feel up to it...tell me what you want....and we'll figure it out..." he suggested. "Together..."

\-------------------------- 

They talked for hours and Brian told him about his Dad. About how he learned everything he knew from this man. And how this man had grown to expect so much of Brian. For Brian to succeed where his father had found limitations in life. To accomplish everything his father never did. And how that pressure began to create a divide in their relationship. And then his father got sick. Brian forgot about his studies and his father let of go of his expectations and they luckily made the most of the time they had left. Unfortunately, that time was brief. And then his father was gone and Brian flailed without that strong guiding hand. When the insurance money came he took it and ran straight into the one thing that was his passion and could help him escape his pain. Music.

Roger listened and felt he gained a real understanding of Brian as they first sat together on the sofa and eventually shifted the conversation to bed. Brian finally had a slice of pizza as Roger had another. As Brian talked about all the amazing things he created with his father Roger realized they had never actually pulled Brian's guitar from its case. So much had happened that the moment never presented itself. But there would be time. Roger smiled as he laid with Brian in his arms and felt reassured about their situation and fell asleep. 

\----------------------------

"I told my mother that you were really helping me cope and even though I'm not sure she understands...she didn't reject me....she just needs time..." Brian explained to Roger as they ate breakfast. Brian had woke up starving and immediately went down and made pancakes. Roger joined him and listened as Brian told him about confessing to his mother about their relationship.

"I guess I'm lucky...my mother doesn't care...she just worries about someone trying to get my money..." Roger remarked and Brian actually grinned hearing this. He leaned over and ran his finger under Roger's chin.

"What money?" Brian teased and Roger huffed out a laugh. 

"Yeah...what money!" he said back. "Trust me...I know you're not with me for the fame and the riches!" Roger told him. Brian smiled and leaned closer and kissed him. Tasting Roger and a bit of the pancake syrup and feeling so much better than he did last night.

"Nope!" Brian replied and leaned back towards his own plate. "Just here for giant kitchen and the good sex!" he said wearing a smug grin.

"Well you can kiss the kitchen goodbye!" Roger reminded him and formed a devilish grin. "Though the sex will be amazing...regardless of our lodgings..." They both shared a warm knowing expression about the sex and took another bite of their breakfast. The telephone rang and Roger sprung up to answer. 

"Hello..."

"It's Hayden Fielding...I've got some more places for you to look at if you've got time today..." 

Roger was happy to hear from the agent and hoped today they could find the right place. 

"That would be great...what time?" 

"Can you meet me somewhere in two hours?" Hayden asked. "I'm showing someone a commercial property and we can go from there..." he suggested.

"Sounds fine...what's the address..." Roger grabbed a pen and jotted it down. He hung up and smiled as he walked to Brian. "We've got some more properties to look at!"

\---------------------------

They finished eating and continued their conversation regarding each other's expectations about housing as they dressed and headed down to Brian's car. They took off for the address Hayden gave them.

"I never got to ask you...how did the studio inquiries go?" Brian asked as he drove them north to Farringdon. Roger's expression soured.

"Not well I'm afraid..." Roger responded as he watched the road. He turned to Brian. "For what they charge you could build your own fucking studio by the time you record a few albums..." he remarked. "It's going to cost a lot to make my own record..." Brian felt bad hearing this but found an opportunity for himself. He smiled at Roger.

"All the more important that I contribute to the rent..." he announced. Roger smiled back and placed his hand on Brian's thigh.

"Maybe I should be the one figuring out ways to earn my keep then!" Roger replied with a wink and a saucy tone. Brian laughed out loud as he kept an eye out for the street he needed.

They soon arrived and found the address was for a church. Brian found it odd that a church was for sale but realized they are buildings at the end of the day and maybe other religious institutions bought them. He and Roger went through the gated door and found the front door was open. They stepped inside to find their agent.

"I'm sorry you won't let the quality of this place detract from it's recent history..." they heard Hayden telling someone in the nave. Brian and Roger saw Hayden speaking to an older suited man who was shaking his head.

"If I'd have known this was 'that church' I wouldn't have bothered to meet you..." the man told him. 'Sorry to have wasted your time...and my own..." the man proclaimed and began walking out. Hayden watched him with frustration and sighed as the man walked past Brian and Roger and straight out the main door.

"Sorry about that..." Hayden said and began walking to Brian and Roger. He looked dejected and clutched his sales folder in his hand. "I've been trying to unload this place for months and no one will bite..." he explained. "I have a place for you to see down the road and figured you could meet me here..." Hayden gestured towards the door and began walking out. As he walked Roger noted how great the acoustics were in the large space.

"Hayden!" Roger shouted and the agent stopped and looked at him. 

"Yes?" he said. Roger gestured at the room. 

"Out of curiosity....what is this place selling for?" Hayden's face brightened at Roger asking and walked over to him holding out the folder.

"A lot less than you'd imagine...and the fact that this building is in excellent structural shape seems to go right past people..." he remarked. "All they can think about is what happened here and they lose interest..." Brian and Roger both were instantly curious what the tale was with this place. 

"What exactly happened here?" Brian asked. Hayden grinned and pointed upwards. He got an amused look on his face.

"I guess you don't read the papers..." he began and grinned widely. "There was a huge sex scandal involving this place!" he explained. "The minister was arrested along with several of the church officials...they were practically running a brothel upstairs and got busted..." 

Brian and Roger's faces showed surprise and Hayden leaned closer. "Rumor has it you could pay to have sex on the alter...." he whispered to them and everyone's eyebrows raised as they turned to look at the empty chamber behind them.

"That is quite the scandal!" Roger remarked and Hayden sighed. 

"Yes it is...and because of it no other religious organization will touch the place..." he told them wearily. "So I've tried selling it for some other type of business...but they've all heard the stories or they find out when they have someone come inspect the place..." he looked around and seemed to be tired of the site. The story didn't bother Roger and he was intrigued more than ever.

"So what is the asking price?" Roger inquired. Hayden opened his folder and showed him the brochure and he couldn't believe the figure. It was less than half of what he had sold his own building for. He quickly scanned the information on the brochure and liked what he saw. The large amount of space and the number of rooms. He began imagining recording equipment and sound proof booths and walls. He then wondered if there were living quarters on site.

Brian was curious why Roger was asking about the place and waited to see what he said next. Roger looked over at Brian suddenly and smiled. He turned back to Hayden.

"Is there a kitchen?" Roger asked. Hayden smiled widely and held out his hand towards the hallway.

"Is there a kitchen?" Hayden repeated his question and grinned. "It's a church Roger Taylor...of course there's a kitchen..." he remarked and they both started walking towards the hall. 

"Why do you want to know if there's a kitchen?" Brian asked in complete confusion. Roger stopped and grinned at him.

"Just want to see if it's up to your standards..." Roger informed him and turned to head down the hall. Brian started to understand and took quick steps to catch up.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Brian asked and Roger grabbed Brian's hand and kept walking as he looked at him. 

"Brian...have you ever heard of The Church Studio?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Church Studio is a famous London recording studio that was built in a church. Many famous music acts have record there - including Queen.


	22. Happy Birthday...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday by Altered Images
> 
> https://youtu.be/6t1vaF50Ks0

Brian sat and watched the children as they read silently from the assigned chapter. He had never taught kids this young but there was something nice about how much more eager they seemed than older students. His memories of teaching sixth form included a lot of teenagers who had grown tired of school and were ready to move on to the next big thing in their lives.

A girl with long braids kept looking up at Brian and he smiled at her before prompting her back to her reading. She grinned in response and returned her eyes to the book. Brian scanned the others and found a boy slowly raising his hand. Brian walked over and squatted down to see what he needed. 

"Yes?" Brian asked quietly. The boy pointed to a word on the page.

"Are you related to Mrs. May in the story?" the boy questioned. Brian hadn't read The Borrowers in ages but he remembered one distinct thing about the story and knew what the boy was referring to. There was a character named Mrs. May. 

"No...just a coincidence..." he answered with a warm smile. The boy gave him a cheeky look.

"Sorry....had to ask..." he said back. Brian tried not to laugh as he stood back up. 

"Finish reading please..." Brian encouraged and walked back to the front of the room. He glanced at the clock and saw there were just a few minutes before lunch. A few of the students had finished reading and were staring out the windows. Probably thinking about recess. The bell sounded and the children all closed their books and began shuffling from their seats.

"Mrs. Grove will be back after the summer break..." Brian reminded them. "Have a good rest of your day and a nice holiday..." he announced. A few smiled and waved as they poured out of the door headed for the cafeteria. Brian reached down for his bag and pulled out the sandwich and pear he packed for himself that morning. He would only have one more class after lunch today. He opened the plastic container and picked up half of the sandwich and took a bite. As he chewed he reached down and took out the card he had received that morning and smiled to himself as he read it over again.

Wishing You A Happy Birthday

Brian opened the card and scanned the sentiment but went straight for what Roger had written inside.

Happy birthday to the man who makes me smile.

I love you!

Roger

He ran his hand over the writing and looked forward to tonight.

\--------------------------------------

Brian finished for the day and checked out in the administrative office. He was advised another teacher would be absent at the beginning of the new term and could he return then. Summer break began tomorrow and he was thrilled to have landed a spot before they recessed for six weeks. He would be working steadily once he and Roger moved and were settled. It was a pleasant walk from the school to the tube station and Brian almost had a skip in his step as he boarded the train and found a seat. He pulled out his Walkman and slipped the headphones on and pressed Play. Deacy had gifted him a new mixed tape for his birthday and he had waited to listen until now. He pulled out the handwritten song list and smiled at the contents. Before the first song began he heard Deacy's voice wishing him a happy birthday. Brian was delighted hearing the personal message.

The journey from work sped by as he listened to the first few tracks from the list. His friend knew his tastes so well and each song meant something to Brian. The mix was called 'Hey 19' since Brian's birthday was on the 19th and was named after the Steely Dan song. The cassette held 19 tracks as well. One song chosen from each year from the past 19 years. Deacy was a thoughtful and creative friend. The first track was from The Beatles and it went from there. Brian relived his teen and early adult years through this music. He would have to show Roger the list and see what songs he liked. A massive thank you note would be written and mailed promptly. But Brian laughed as he realized he would see Deacy before he would get him something in the mail. A dinner was planned for the four of them since it was both Brian and Roger's birthdays in the next week. 

Roger had told Brian to meet him at the church so he took the tube to the Chancery Lane station. He came up the stairs and headed straight for the street of their soon to be home. It felt odd to think of living in the church but it had turned out to be ideal. Roger bought the building and was installing a recording studio in the main section of the church. After the purchase costs for the property and the studio equipment, it came out to be much less than he would have paid for a modest flat and his needed studio time to make a new album. Roger had already signed the papers to sell his building and they had to be out in two weeks. The furnishings were staying so all they had to do was pack up their personal belongings. Brian hadn't really unpacked so getting Roger sorted wasn't taking too long. Today he was meeting the contractor for the studio installation and checking on the final figures. It was exciting to see the building of the recording area taking shape and Brian secretly hoped to get to fiddle around in there someday. He had never been in a recording studio and it was an exciting prospect.

"That sounds like a lot of money for some paint..." Brian heard Roger remark as he entered the church. Roger was standing in the front of the holding an estimate in front him and looking frustrated as he spoke to the builder.

"Most of that cost is labor...." the builder responded. "Bloody unions..." he commented under his breath. Roger looked up and saw Brian walking in and smiled widely at him.

"Hey..." Roger said and was glad to see his boyfriend after a tense day at the church. Brian slid his messenger bag from his shoulder and walked up to the men. He was curious about the painting costs.

"Hey Rog...what's going on with the painting?" Brian asked him. Roger handed Brian the estimate sheet and pointed to the final costs for painting the interior of the church. It was a steep price. His eyes widened at the other costs he saw on the sheet. This was so expensive.

"What if we provided the labor?" Brian said out loud as he looked over the costs. "For the painting?" he asked. The paint cost itself was nominal. The builder shrugged and looked at Roger.

"The choice is yours mate...I wouldn't have the painters in until we finish the studio and then we would paint everything then..." he explained. 

"Give us a minute..." Roger requested to the builder. The man nodded and walked off towards the other end of the room. Roger turned to Brian. "Who would you have handle the painting?" Roger questioned. He was curious if Brian knew someone in the business who could save them some money.

"Why can't we do it?" Brian questioned. Roger had not even considered them doing it. He was so accustomed to hiring people for every little thing in his life. He hadn't used a paint brush since his late teens. Painting the walls of his first bedsit in London. It was sobering to think that was over ten years ago.

"We don't have time..." Roger countered to Brian. Brian shook his head.

"I'm off for six weeks...remember?' he stated. Roger kept forgetting about the summer term ending.

"Do you even know how to paint?" Roger questioned and Brian smirked at him. He assumed Roger had never picked up a paint brush in his life. He couldn't imagine him doing anything resembling manual labor.

"My father taught me how...we always painted our own home and I helped Deacy paint his place when he moved in...." Brian answered. Roger was impressed but then he wasn't surprised. Brian seemed to know how to do so many things in life. Roger eyed the labor cost figure again on the sheet and agreed they could save some real money if they did it themselves. 

"Alright...I guess we can manage it...I'll let the builder know..." Roger responded. Brian grinned and was excited at finding something fun to do while off work. He was so used to his time being occupied and he had grown a little restless. He watched as Roger walked back to the builder and they spoke for a few minutes. The builder was soon walking past Brian and tipped his hat to him as he went by. Roger returned to Brian's side and put his arm around him.

"Well?" Brian asked. 

"The builder is adjusting the agreement and removing the painting...we will do it ourselves..." Roger informed him as he patted his back. "He hadn't even bought the paint yet..." he remarked. "When did you want to start?" Roger questioned. 

"We might as well start now...since we need to move in soon...why not get our rooms done now?' Brian suggested.

"It's your birthday...wouldn't you rather do something else?" Roger pointed out. Brian shrugged but smiled warmly at him.

"I get to spend it with you...so I'm good..." Brian told him. Roger tugged Brian closer and planted a kiss on his lips as he pulled his head down towards him.

\-------------------------------

Brian and Roger carried the last of the supplies from the car into the back door of the building. There were a few parking spots at the rear of the church and they were designating these as reserved parking when the studio opened. Brian returned to lock the car as Roger placed the last tin of paint in the corridor and then walked to the kitchen to pull some beers from the refrigerator to have with the pizza they picked up for dinner.

Both men were soon in the room that would be their bedroom and Brian instructed Roger in cleaning the walls as he began taping off the wall trim. As the walls dried they both spread out some plastic sheeting to protect the floor. They stopped for a few slices of pizza and a beer before Brian began stirring the paint and pouring some into small buckets. Roger opened all the windows to provide ventilation and freshen the stuffy air in the large room.

"We're going to paint near the trim and the ceiling first so when we paint with the rollers we can do it quickly and not be concerned with the corners and tight spaces..." Brian explained as he provided a demonstration of his technique. He effortlessly reached a high spot in the corner and Roger couldn't help himself.

"I hope you know you're doing all the high spots..." Roger remarked. Brian turned and pointed to the center of the room. 

"It's called a ladder...I think you can figure out how to climb it..." Brian snarked back. Roger laughed as they got busy filling in the corners. He smiled at the warm color they had selected together. Roger had decided to be more opened minded about their decor since they would be sharing this place. It was a cream color that went nicely with the natural woodwork in the room. They had selected this room at the back of the top floor since it was quieter and away from the busy street out front. It wasn't over the recording studio either. It had lovely old wood floors and ornate wall trim. The walls in this room didn't require any repair so it was a great place to start with painting. A sofa and a few end tables that were left behind from its church days had been pushed to the center of the room to avoid the paint.

"It's warm..." Roger remarked and laid down his paint brush as he peeled off his t shirt and went and placed it on the sofa. He stripped his jeans off as well and Brian laughed as he saw Roger walk back over to resume painting only in his tight black briefs. "Don't want my clothes to get dirty...we didn't exactly bring some clothes to paint in..." he pointed out. He toed his trainers off and removed his socks.

"I know...but there is no time like the present to start...if we can spread this out it won't be that stressful..." Brian told him. He had also grown a bit warm so he stopped and proceeded to strip out of his clothes. Roger watched with interest as he folded his jeans and laid them on top of Roger's. Brian had on a pair of the briefs Roger had bought him during their shopping trip and his boyfriend admired the fit. His long bare legs were distracting as Brian leaned over to get a corner. The thigh muscles flexing as he stretched with his arm. Roger enjoyed the view of Brian's long lean back and broad shoulders. His chocolate curls skimming those lovely shoulders as he moved around. His small firm bottom cupped nicely in the snug briefs. Roger decided he needed a distraction if he was to remain focused on the work at hand.

"How about some music?" Roger suggested. "I saw a boom box downstairs..." he went down and grabbed the portable stereo some of the builders had left. He plugged it in and proceeded to find a radio station. Brian had a better idea. He went to his bag and retrieved the mixed tape from his Walkman.

"Would you mind if I play this?" Brian asked. "It's a mixed tape Deacy made me for my birthday..." Brian explained. Roger switched the boom box to cassette mode and took the tape from his boyfriend. 

"Of course...it's your birthday..." Roger replied. He rewound the tape and began to play it from the beginning. Brian explained the content of the tape and that there was a song from each year going back 19 years. He was curious what songs his friend had selected. The first song began and Roger instantly smiled. It was a blast from the past. 

"Wow! I love this song!" Roger remarked as he returned to his paintbrush and enjoyed hearing The Beatles perform 'It Won't Be Long.' Both of them began singing along as they picked up the pace with their brush strokes. The next song was by The Animals and brought back teenage memories for them both. It was followed by tracks from The Moody Blues, The Rolling Stones, The Who, Cream, Led Zeppelin and both went nuts over 'Lola' from The Kinks from 1970. Both of them shared some specific memories associated with the songs and enjoyed finding out from each other things about their younger days. They both began spreading paint with the rollers as the music moved into a number from The Doors and then both of them celebrated the joy of singing Mott The Hoople's 'All The Young Dudes.' Roger noticed what a great singing voice Brian had as he easily harmonized with Roger. Going through this catalog of amazing music had been such a pleasure and had shown him how good they sounded together in song. Side one of the tape ended and Roger walked over to flip the cassette. "You've got a great singing voice..." Roger commented as he slid the cassette back in the slot.

"Thanks...I've always loved singing..." Brian answered as he focused on his painting. Roger pressed the 'play' button and walked back as the next song began. After recognizing the track they both looked up at each other wearing massive grins and proceeded to abandon their painting and began moving in place. Neither seemed able to control themselves. Elton John's 'Crocodile Rock' had placed a spell on them both. 

'I remember when rock was young!' they both belted out as they strutted about to the fast paced number. Dancing ensued and they were laughing and shouting out the chorus of 'la la la la la's.' As the song ended Roger walked over and pressed pause on the machine.

"Ahhh....thirsty!" he commented. "Wanna beer?" Roger asked. Brian wiped his sweaty brow and nodded as he walked to the upstairs toilet to take a piss. Roger went to grab a few more beers. He returned and they both stood for a moment resting. Brian had carried a few papers towels back with him and Roger wiped his sweaty beer bottle with one and ran the damp towel across his warm face. They both took large drinks of beer and Roger burped dramatically as he walked back to resume the music. "Wonder what is next?" Roger questioned as he hit the play button.

"Wow Deacy!" Brian instantly remarked as the music started. It was The Hollies 'The Air That I Breath.' One of Brian's absolute favorites. He ignored his paint roller and let himself get pulled into the song. A sentimental smile forming on his face. Roger couldn't help but notice the change that came over his boyfriend. He surmised this song was special to him.

"You like this song..." Roger commented. Brian smiled at him and surprised Roger by walking up and taking him by the hands and pulling him into a dance. Roger gladly permitted it and allowed Brian to take the lead. Brian held Roger's hand and wrapped the other around his waist. Pressing him close. Just moving them slowly around the floor. "I guess you really like this song!" Roger said with aplomb. Brian nodded as he pulled Roger closer and softly sang the words to his boyfriend. 

'Sometimes....all I need is the air that I breathe and to love you...'

Roger thought he might fall in love with Brian all over again in this moment. Sharing this journey through song and them loving so much of the same music was fantastic. Brian's passion for music was on full display and Roger went with an urge and kissed Brian. Brian returned the kiss and they shared a few soft easy exchanges. Brian kept them dancing and held Roger against him.

"I have a confession to make..." Brian suddenly said. Roger was intrigued by what he was going to say. "I lost my virginity to this song..." Brian revealed. Now Roger knew why the song was special to him and smiled as he rested his head against Brian's shoulder. 

"Did you now?" Roger said softly and felt Brian nod his head. As they kept moving Roger recalled this song was issued around 1974 and almost stopped dancing at the realization. "Wait...wasn't this song released in 74?" Roger asked his boyfriend. Brian stopped their dance and pulled back and looked at him intently.

"Yeah..." Brian answered. Roger did the math in his head and didn't know what to say. Before he could vocalize anything Brian spoke. "I know what you're thinking...and yes you're right...I was 27 at the time..." Roger had never known someone who had not had intercourse until such a late age. Then he realized it didn't matter. Roger found their sexual encounters more than satisfactory. Amazing actually. Maybe waiting had a positive impact on his capabilities. 

"Who cares how old you are when you first do it....as long as you do it well..." Roger replied and gave Brian a wink to lighten the moment. Brian appreciated his response to the awkward admission. Something had occurred to him about his late entry into the world of sex after speaking to his mother in the past week.

"I actually think I figured out why I was late to the game..." Brian told Roger as they stood looking at each other. Their hands still entwined but other hands resting against waists. Both of them relaxed and open to this conversation.

"What did you conclude?" Roger asked with genuine curiosity. Brian smiled and raised the hand from his waist up to Roger's face. He tenderly stroked his chin with his thumb.

"That maybe I might not have been into women like I thought and if I had just met the right man before then things would have been different..." he said confidently. They shared an enlightened expression.

"Good things come to those who wait..." Roger responded with a warm smile. Their moment was interrupted by the recognition that the next song was 'Fame' by David Bowie. Brian quickly kissed Roger and grabbed his paint brush and proceeded to use it as a microphone as Roger laughed at his bizarre performance of this rock classic. It soon ended and they went to get serious about painting again when the track for the next year erupted in the boom box.

"Fuck Deacy!" Brian exclaimed as they bopped around and tried to paint as they listened to The Ramones pound out 'Blitzkrieg Bop.' They were both laughing and breathing heavily as the song was ending. Roger pressed pause and went for the toilet and some more beers as Brian ran the roller on the extension arm over the top parts of the walls. When Roger returned he handed Brian a fresh beer. He took a large drink as Roger went to the cassette and resumed play. Deacy's voice came on and they both look surprised to hear it.

"I couldn't find a copy of this anywhere but as luck would have it my fiance had one...this is a special track just for 'you and you know who' from 1977!" Deacy stated. 

"Happy Birthday Brian!" they heard Freddie shout in the background. Roger was wondering what song this was but as soon as it began he groaned and Brian jumped up and down with glee. It was Roger's semi hit single 'I Wanna Testify.' 

"Fucking Freddie!" Roger moaned and Brian ignored him as he enjoyed the song. Roger just turned and focused on his painting as Brian tried to remember the lyrics. Roger shook his head and then finally loosened up towards the end and surprised Brian by singing the last part out loud. They both grinned and anticipated the next song and began finishing up the broad strokes.

Blondie's 'Heart of Glass' began and they both enjoyed the dance track. Brian picked up a paintbrush and began touching up sparse areas he saw. Roger stood and finished his beer as he surveyed the fresh paint and the cooler night air coming into the room from outside. Roger resumed his roller work as ELO played and then The Police. Things went dramatic with Phil Collins 'In The Air Tonight.' Peter Gabriel was next and they were doing a second coat as U2 blew up the boom box. Brian noticed he had some paint on his arm and chest as the song ended and Roger came over with a towel to help him wipe it up.

They were standing close to each other when the next song began. It was The Style Council and was a number they both thought was romantic and tender. This time Roger initiated the dance after prompting Brian to put down his paintbrush. 'You're The Best Thing' played on and they both knew the words and sang along and to each other.

'I could run away...but I'd rather stay...'

'In the warmth of your smile lighting up my day...'

'Cause you're the best thing that ever happened...to me or my world...'

'You're the best thing that ever happened...so don't go away...'

They were looking into each other's eyes as they sang the last line and ended it with a soft kiss. Both of them were feeling that maybe the person standing in front of them was the best thing that ever happened to them and hoped the other wouldn't go away. That hope made them stop dancing and start kissing more desperately. They shared smiles and murmurs in between kisses and only paused when the next song began. The song for the current year. Prince's 'The Beautiful Ones' filled the room with an erotic mood and they let it carry them.

"Thanks Deaks..." Brian mumbled as he and Roger ran their hands all over each other. They slowly moved towards the center of the room. Roger got Brian shuffling backwards and he gently fell back onto the long velvet sofa. Roger eagerly crawled up over him as Brian shifted to sit up with his back at the corner. After straddling those long legs Roger got settled in his lap and they resumed their intense snogging. Roger ran his hand through Brian's hair and felt Brian's hands sliding up his bare back and pulling him down to lock their bodies together. Both began moaning as they shared open mouthed kisses and started rotating their hips together. Jutting into each other. Grinding and building friction. Brian slid down flat onto the couch as they continued rubbing against each other's groins.

"God that feels so good..." Brian whispered in a lust filled voice. He took hold of Roger's hips and forced his body harder onto his own. Pressing their clothed cocks against each other as they rubbed together. As the intensity built Brian grasped the edges of Roger's briefs and began to shove them downward. Wanting contact with Roger's actual cock. Roger let him and shifted his own body to help. Brian then lifted his hips and Roger lifted himself enough for Brian to pull his own cock free. They instantly made contact and both were hot and solid as they pressed together. Roger reached down and took hold of Brian's cock and leaned back to look as he began to stroke him and move himself against it. As Roger steadied himself on his knees and Brian's thighs he began wrapping both of his hands around their joined cocks and slowly stroking them. Using their foreskins and a few drops of moisture from their tips to get some traction.

Brian watched in awe and building desire as Roger took them both to a new place together. Brian jutted his hips up and groaned at the intense feeling and the sight before him. It only got more intense when Roger slid away from him and stood to quickly slip off his briefs.

"Spread your legs..." Roger informed him. Brian shoved his briefs down his legs and kicked them free and spread as he watched Roger crawl up between them and stick his fingers in his mouth as he moved. It made Brian's breath hitch as Roger planted himself between his thighs. 

"What are you doing?" Brian asked him and Roger slid the fingers from his mouth and grinned.

"Just relax...take a long slow breath and relax your body..." Roger requested. "Trust me..." he said and Brian nodded and inhaled slowly. He let the breath out and watch Roger's face look down as his hand moved between Brian's cheeks and he gently rubbed the wet tip of one finger at Brian's entrance. It tingled and Brian gasped with satisfaction as Roger gently slid a finger inside. The nerve endings were on high alert to this new sensation. He quickly realized as long as he was relaxed it felt full but really good. Roger got the finger in most of the way and then slowly began moving it back and forth. He watched Brian's face. "You like it?" Roger asked him. Brian nodded and sighed out lightly.

"It's good...it feels good..." Brian told him and Roger slowly began pulling the finger out. Brian waited as he watched Roger begin sliding in two fingers. Brian began to wonder if Roger was prepping him and felt himself tense a little. Roger noticed and stopped moving his fingers.

"You okay?" Roger asked. 

"Are you going to?" Brian began to ask and Roger smiled at him. 

"I'm not planning on fucking you if that is what you are thinking..." Roger said bluntly. "Do you even want something like that?" he asked with curiosity. Brian looked him in the eye with uncertainty.

"I don't know to be honest..." he said back. Roger squeezed Brian's thigh and smiled reassuringly at him.

"How about I finish what I started and then you tell me what you decide..." Roger replied. Brian smiled at him and let our a purposeful sigh and laid back. 

"I trust you...." Brian told him. Roger felt immense gratification hearing this and refocused on his goal. 

"Alright then...." Roger said and he began sliding the two fingers in deeper. "Maybe I can make you see stars tonight...." he remarked and Brian wondered what he meant until he felt something inside him that made him gasp out loud.

"Oh my god!" Brian shouted out with a look of surprise and delight on his face. Roger grinned at him.

"Or see god! God will do!" Roger said cheekily. He expertly shifted his fingers again to touch Brian's prostate and enjoyed the sound he got in response. Roger leaned forward since he had found the desired spot and purposefully began massaging Brian as he took hold of his cock with his free hand and then watched as Brian came undone on the couch.

"Fuck!" Brian shouted and Roger smirked as he continued his efforts to get his boyfriend off. They were both moving as Brian began a running commentary of bad words and deep groans. Seeing Brian begin to reach his peak got to Roger. He shifted his position and used one of his legs to move himself up onto Brian's thigh. He retained complete connection with Brian's bottom and cock and began rubbing his own cock against the soft warm flesh beneath him. 

Brian's arms tried to take hold of Roger but he felt helpless and his arms flailed over his head as he cried out in ecstasy. This was the most intense experience he ever had sexually. Brian managed to lift his head up to see Roger's own face dark with lust and chasing his own release as he rolled his hips against Brian's thigh. The sight was his undoing.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Brian cried out and his torso bucked. "Oh god!" His cock throbbed in Roger's hand and proceeded to spill out several times. Brian gasped and gripped the sides of the sofa as he finished unloading over Roger's hand and his own stomach. His abdomen quivering at the feeling. Roger slowly slid his fingers out of Brian. Feeling Brian's thighs shake from the experience.

Roger kept up his grinding into Brian's thigh and hip. Brian became cognizant enough to sit up a bit and reach down for Roger. He pulled him on top of his own body and took hold of Roger's cock as he stroked him and they connected in a sloppy breath-filled kiss. Roger pressed his body into Brian's and made several hard thrusts into his soft stomach. Brian then used his hands to grab Roger's bottom to press him even closer. He clenched his cheeks as Roger gasped out into Brian's mouth.

"I'm coming..." Roger announced urgently as he pushed himself up to see his cock release onto Brian's stomach and mix with Brian's emissions from moments before. They both were breathing heavily and wore satisfied expressions as they began to float down from their experience. Brian held Roger in place with his hands on his waist and looked up at him. Enjoying the beautiful view. The disheveled hair and warm pink face. The heavy lips and half closed eyes of his boyfriend.

Roger was glowing and connected eyes with Brian before he smiled and leaned down for a slow meaningful kiss. They parted and Roger formed a sweet look as he gazed at his lover.

"Happy Birthday Brian..." Roger told him in a soft voice and Brian smiled at him. 

"That was the best fucking birthday present I've ever had in my entire life..." Brian announced. Roger laughed at him and shifted a bit to get comfortable. 

"I'm thrilled you liked it...but I've got news for you...that wasn't your birthday present..." Roger informed him. Brian's eyes went wide. 

"Well what did you get me?" he questioned. Roger began to slide off of Brian and he steadied himself as he got to his feet. Brian used his elbows sit up a bit more as Roger looked around and found his underwear. He used it to wipe himself off and tossed them to Brian. 

"It's arriving in the morning..." Roger replied with a smirk. Brian was immediately curious and excited. He was also hoping Roger kept their agreement to not spend a lot of money. Roger walked over and picked up a beer from the end table and emptied it in his mouth. 

"I hope you didn't spend anything on it..." Brian said worriedly. "Things are really tight right now..." he reminded him. Roger formed a devilish grin at his choice of words and turned around and eyed his naked boyfriend as he wiped the cum from his flat stomach.

"Speaking of tight things..." Roger said in a saucy tone. "What did you decide about me fucking you?" Brian blushed at his direct question and tossed Roger's soiled briefs at him in response.

"Maybe I'll tell you after I see my gift in the morning..." Brian teased as Roger caught the briefs. 

"Oh yeah?" Roger said back and picked up Brian's briefs from the floor and stuck him on his head. Brian laughed out loud at his boyfriends childish antics as Roger walked over and sat on the edge of the sofa next to Brian. "I guess we will both have to see what we are getting in the morning then..." he said before placing a playful kiss on Brian's chest. Brian pulled him close and pressed a solid kiss to his mouth.

"We need to finish painting before we do anything else..." Brian reminded him and pulled his briefs from Roger's head and proceeded to put them back on.

"That's not fair..." Roger whined and proceeded to pull Brian's briefs off him as he stood up. "You'll have to paint naked like me..." Roger teased. Brian relented and peeled off his briefs as they walked to the waiting trays of paint. Brian felt marvelous and incredibly happy as he picked up the brush laying on the bucket and dipped it in the paint. He walked to the wall and noticed Roger was dipping his fingers in the paint. 

"What are you doing?" Brian asked. Roger got a devilish look on his face and began walking towards Brian holding up his dripping fingers. Brian crossed his arms and looked at him sternly. "If you put that fucking paint on me I swear I will..." before he could finish Roger flung a stream of paint at him. Roger began laughing and took off running as Brian gave chase.

They ran into the hallway as Roger kept laughing. Brian couldn't wait to get a hold of him and punish him for his crime. As he noticed a cross still hanging on the wall he grinned at the thought of what god was thinking of them both right now.

'Forgive me father for I have sinned...and it was fucking fantastic!'


	23. The Future's So Bright...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Future's So Bright by Timbuk 3
> 
> https://youtu.be/8qrriKcwvlY

Brian woke up early out of habit. He had remembered to turn off his alarm clock but his body was still on a work schedule. He stirred under the lightweight blanket and rolled over. Irritated he was awake and wanting some more sleep. He was tired from painting and felt a little sore in his arms and shoulders. He was a bit sore somewhere else but this mild ache was different. This ache was a reminder of his amorous activity last night. A small smile formed on Brian's lips as he lazily flipped himself around in bed and reached for Roger. Feeling a need to connect with him. Roger was lying on his back and Brian slid closer so he could nestle his head against Roger's chest. Brian felt his boyfriend's arm move around to pull him in and his smile widened as he felt the hand on his back move up in to the ends of his hair.

"Mmmm..." Roger mumbled. "So soft..." he whispered as his fingers delicately laced through the silky mop of curls. Brian felt a warmth rush through him at Roger's affection and gentle touch.

"Morning..." Brian replied in a lazy voice. Roger found his sleepy state sweet and Brian's emerging beard stubble rubbing at his chest was a bit of a turn on. He gently pulled Brian up so that he could see his face. Brian's eyes were closed but he slowly opened them and smiled affectionately at his boyfriend. His hazel eyes seemed almost golden in the light coming through the large picture window. Roger brought Brian's head closer and shared a soft kiss with him. Loving his perfect lips. They shared a few more easy going kisses before Brian felt more awake and shifted his body so that he was almost laying on top of Roger. The blond didn't mind. He liked the size and dominant feel of his lover. The weight of him and sensing a growing need within him.

Roger turned and glanced at the clock and knew starting something right now wasn't going to work. He took hold of Brian's face as he hovered over him.

"I want nothing more than to make love to you right now...but there is the matter of a pending delivery in about an hour..." Roger informed him. Brian's eyes lit up at the reminder of his birthday present. 

"Oh yeah...my gift..." Brian said as he reached down for a few more quick kisses. Roger gladly accepted and then they slowly separated. Roger slid off the bed and headed for the toilet as Brian stretched his long limbs across the bed. Making a groaning sound as he extended his feet out.

"Enjoy that bed..." Roger told him as he was walking. "It's our last few nights on a king sized mattress..." he reminded him. Brian nodded as Roger disappeared into the bathroom and Brian continued his languid stretch. Roger relieved himself and turned on the shower as Brian made himself get out of bed and headed for the toilet himself. Roger tugged his sleeping shorts off and tossed them in the corner.

"Got room in there for me?" Brian asked as Roger opened the shower door to step in. 

"There's room but we're short on time..." Roger reminded him. Brian grinned as he came over to follow Roger in and shoved his own shorts off.

"I think I can manage to be efficient..." Brian assured him as he guided Roger over to lean against the shower wall. As Roger's back pressed up to the wall Brian closed in on him and began a heated kiss. Brian quickly took hold of Roger's cock and brought it in to hold alongside his own; stroking them both as he held them together. Remembering how Roger had done this the night before and how much he loved the sensation. Brian's large palm and long fingers adeptly moving them in sync. Building pleasure for them both. Roger groaned at the friction and admired what a fast learner Brian is. 

"You're not wasting any time...are you?" Roger remarked as he closed his eyes and let Brian take over.

\--------------------------

Both men wore contented smiles as they went downstairs. Brian headed to the kitchen to start some coffee and Roger surveyed the boxes lined up against the far wall. Most of his belongings were packed. All that was left were his clothes and some toiletries upstairs. They were moving in a few days. Not much time. And there was so much to do at the church building. Roger walked to the kitchen to see about some food.

"Hungry?" Brian asked and Roger nodded.

"Famished....actually..." he replied. 

"We've got a hectic day...so I'll make us a proper breakfast..." Brian told him. "What do you like in an omelet?" he asked as he opened the refrigerator door to pull out some ingredients.

"Anything's fine..." Roger told him. 

"I might load them up....we need to eat up this food since we are moving..." Brian commented. Roger walked to the pantry and pulled out the bread.

"I can make some toast..." Roger offered. Brian's head shot up from behind the refrigerator door. He was wearing a slightly nervous smile.

"I can make it....you need to wait on this delivery you keep telling me about..." Brian advised him. Roger shrugged as he left the bread on the counter and Brian felt relieved he could avoid another round of burnt toast. 

The telephone rang and Roger went over to answer.

"Hello..."

"Roger dear...it's me..." Freddie told him. 

"Hey Fred...what's up?" Roger asked as he sat on the edge of the table.

"I wanted to let you know that I am personally delivering Brian's present..." he announced. Roger was surprised and smiled.

"Okay...anytime is good...we are up..." Roger told him. 

"Wonderful...see you in a few..." Freddie told him as he hung up. Roger had called Freddie for help with the gift but never expected him to provide delivery. He walked back to the kitchen.

"Your gift will be here shortly..." Roger announced. Brian grinned as he sliced some peppers. 

"Do I get any hints?" Brian asked him as he focused on his cutting board. Roger tried to think of something vague he could say to string him along until Freddie arrived. He grinned as something came to mind.

"It's something that John Lennon and Freddie have in common..." Roger told him as he picked up the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. Brian immediately looked perplexed. There were a lot of things they probably had in common.

"Let's see...they are both musicians...performers..." Brian said out loud as he sliced the green bell pepper. "They both are writers..." he added. Roger stood and watched with amusement as Brian began a list of similarities. He was so far off course. Brian looked up at Roger and paused his slicing. "Am I close?" he asked. Roger shook his head and smiled at him. Trying not to laugh.

"Think of their personal lives..." Roger directed. Brian nodded and looked deep in thought as Roger went over and began pulling some bread out for the toast. He dropped them in the toaster as Brian was thinking out loud. The buzzer for the front door sounded and Roger turned and smiled at Brian as he made his way to press the security button. Roger came over and pressed the intercom.

"It's me!" he heard Freddie say and Roger buzzed him through. He walked over to the lift as he leaned against the wall to wait.

"Your gift is here!" Roger announced. Brian was watching him and smiled broadly as he grabbed a towel to wipe his hands and made his way towards the lift door. Looking eager for an answer to the riddle.

"What is it?" Brian asked him keenly as he got closer to the lift. Roger put up a hand to him.

"Patience...you'll know in a minute..." Roger assured him. They both heard the lift rising and Brian's stomach fluttered with butterflies as he waited. The lift stopped and the door began opening as Brian saw Freddie and Deacy stepping into the loft. He immediately saw that Freddie was carrying some type of large square case with a cloth placed over it. He had it by a handle in the middle as he stepped out and smiled broadly at Brian. Deacy right behind him looking like he was about to burst from excitement. He had a few balloons in his hands along with a box of his own. 

"Happy birthday Brian!" Freddie proclaimed and he and Roger shared a quick satisfied glance before Freddie approached Brian with the case.

"Happy birthday Bri!" Deacy squeaked out in a gleeful voice. He was clearly giddy with anticipation. 

"I asked for Freddie's help in picking your present out...so if you don't like it...you can blame him..." Roger teased. Freddie looked appalled. 

"He is going to love it!" Freddie argued as he reached Brian and found him looking eagerly at the covered case. "It was Roger's idea but since I am more of an expert in this field...well...I took it upon myself to select just the right one..." he explained. Brian wished he would just show him the gift as the suspense was killing him.

"What is it?" Brian asked him with great ardor. Freddie beamed at him as he walked over to the table and set the case down. Before Freddie could answer or show him Brian heard a sound. He immediately recognized it and knew what it was. Yet, he couldn't believe it and his face erupted with joy. Freddie realized the game was up and simply pulled the cover back to reveal a pet carrier. He lifted the latch to open the door as he watched Brian.

"Say hello to your new best friend..." Freddie announced. Brian peered inside and found a medium sized Siamese cat looking back at him. 

"I can't believe it!" Brian exclaimed. You got me a cat!" he cried out and quickly looked up at Roger. So shocked and delighted with his present. "I love it!" he told him gleefully. Roger was relieved and shared a quick confirmation of success with Deacy. It had been his idea originally and had shared it with Roger. Deacy's nose quivered and his face showed concern.

"What's that burning smell?" Deacy suddenly asked and Brian shot his head up to look at the kitchen. He hadn't lit the stovetop yet and then remembered Roger dropping bread in the toaster.

"Shit!" Roger declared and rushed over to the toaster and found the slices of bread smoking as they remained trapped inside the slots. He released the levers and went to grab the smoldering bread. It was charred and hot to the touch as he gingerly gripped each one and let it fall to the counter. Cursing at the burning sensation on his fingertips. 

"You let Roger make toast?" Freddie asked Brian with dismay. "The only electronics this man should get near are of the musical variety..." he remarked. Roger growled at his friend and Freddie chuckled at his response. Brian ignored it and returned his attention to the crate on the table. 

"Hey...." Brian said tenderly and eyed the cat peering at him. He stuck his fingers out for the animal to sniff. Brian enjoyed the contact with the cat's nose and the brush of whiskers as the feline checked him out. 

"Isn't he a beauty?" Freddie commented proudly. Brian looked up to see Freddie watching them both. 

"He?" Brian questioned and Freddie nodded. 

"Yes...he's six months old..." he explained. "Doesn't really have a name...I got him from a shelter I support...." Freddie advised. Brian looked up and was surprised to hear of Freddie's benevolence. He grinned at the charismatic singer.

"That's nice...that you donate..." Brian remarked and then they shared a warm smile. 

"I told Freddie how much you like cats but hadn't had one in so long...your cat at home had died and your flat didn't permit pets..." Deacy chimed in as Brian slowly began scratching the cat under its chin. 

"I'll admit it was Deacy's idea..." Roger announced from the kitchen as he walked back towards them. Brian smiled as Roger came over and then bent down to look at the cat with him. They shared a loving expression between them.

"It's fantastic....thanks Rog...everyone..." Brian said in response and gave Roger a kiss that confirmed it. Freddie and Deacy exchanged an adoring look between them. Realizing it was the first time they had seen their friends actually kiss. It was nice to see them happy together. They all returned their attention to the creature in the carrier and then shifted in their positions when the cat suddenly jumped from the carrier onto the table. Losing its shyness. The cat then jumped to the floor to begin exploring and they all watched with growing affection. 

"We need to go...we are getting some breakfast and then I've got a photoshoot..." Freddie announced. Brian looked over at him.

"We were getting ready to eat...I can make you something if you like...it's the least I can since you brought him over..." Brian offered. 

"Brian's a great cook!" Deacy boasted to Freddie and Roger nodded agreement.

"He is..." Roger confirmed to his friend. Freddie raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"What are you making?" Freddie asked as he felt the cat slink up to his leg an rub a cheek against his calf. Freddie looked down with reverence at the beautiful feline. "Aren't you a lovely little puss?" Freddie remarked and bent down to pick up the cat. Brian watched and admired how quickly the cat took to Freddie. 

"Omelets..." Brian told him. "What do you like in yours?" Brian asked him as Freddie stroked the feline nestled in his arms. A contented look in both the cat's eyes and Freddie's as well. Freddie kept his eyes on the cat as he answered.

"What have you got?" 

\----------------------------------------

The men caught up on their recent activities as Brian prepared the omelets and Deacy took over at the toaster. Roger set the table and got out the orange juice and made another pot of coffee. That he could handle. They were soon seated at the table savoring every bite of their meal and Freddie wondering if he should offer Brian a job as his personal chef. It was the best omelet he ever had in his life. Compliments were rendered and Brian blushed at the attention from them.

After hearing about Freddie's continued record promotion schedule and he and Deacy making plans for a ceremony, they heard about the painting and moving taking place with the others. Too soon Freddie had to excuse himself to leave for his photoshoot. Deacy had no real plans today and upon hearing about painting volunteered to help. He had to go home and change and would meet them at the church in a while. Excited to do something productive. 

Deacy showed Brian the box of things he had carried in for the cat. A plastic litter box and a bag of litter. A large sack of premium cat food. A food and water bowl and a collection of new toys. It was everything they needed for him. Freddie and Deacy left and Brian and Roger sat and spent a few minutes with the cat. Brian got his water and food situated in a corner near the kitchen and then Roger watched as he prepared the litter box and placed it in a far corner of the loft. He picked the cat up and carried him to it. Praising him for stepping into it and delighting in him immediately using the box. Brian came back and both of them went to clean up the kitchen. It was a fast job with the automatic dishwasher. Roger loaded the dishes as Brian meticulously wiped down the countertops and the stove and then moved around to clean off other surfaces. His attention to detail was not missed as Roger shut the machine and powered it on.

"You are so good at so many things..." Roger remarked as he washed his hands at the sink and dried them off. Brian looked up at him. Still surprised by Roger's comments about his abilities. Brian shrugged.

"I don't know..." Brian responded. "It's mostly ordinary things..." he said back and grabbed the broom from the tall cupboard so he could sweep up.

"Well...you're extraordinary to me..." Roger said assuredly. Brian smiled at him and felt appreciated.

"You're pretty remarkable too..." Brian reminded him. "Don't forget you're an accomplished musician and songwriter..." he pointed out. "That's huge!" Roger looked troubled for a moment as he leaned against the counter and looked at Brian.

"Thanks...let's just hope my best work isn't behind me.." he said with honesty. Brian smiled confidently at him.

"I think the best is yet to come..." 

\---------------------------------

Brian hated leaving the cat at the loft but paint and pets usually didn't mix well. The cat would do better once they had moved in and could explore with the painted walls having dried. He and Roger changed into some old clothes and prepared to leave for the church. The buzzer for the front door rang and they went ahead and went downstairs to answer it. A courier was waiting and required Roger's signature for the large envelope he was carrying. Roger signed and accepted the packet. He stood and opened it as Brian watched and waited. Roger found a bundle of papers and picked up a cover letter on top.

"It's my legal dissolution with The Cross...and my management with Evan..." he announced as he read over the letter. "They're letting me know that an official press announcement about my leaving will be made at the end of the week..." Roger explained. Brian wasn't sure what Roger was feeling and reached over and put his arm around his shoulder.

"You okay?" Brian asked him and Roger nodded as he felt like a chapter in his life had truly just ended. And it was a good thing. He was happy about it. Excited about what was to come. 

"I am..." Roger told him and smiled. "I mean the future's so bright...I gotta wear shades..." Roger remarked as his mouth formed a smug grin and he slid his sunglasses on. Brian laughed at his reference to the recently released song and they stepped out of the building and into the next phase of their lives.

\-------------------------

Deacy met them at the church and with his help they got the living room painted in quick measure. They were cleaning up and Roger checked his watch.

"Hey...it's only 3...we have some time to go look at some furniture..." he told Brian. 

"I can finish putting up the paint if you want to go..." Deacy offered. 

"Thanks Deaks..." Brian told him and he and Roger walked to the bathroom to clean up. They washed their hands and faces and arms and changed into some fresh jeans and t shirts. They were soon in Brian's car heading for the East End. They were using Brian's old living room set and needed some bedroom furniture and a dining set. There were some odd tables they needed as well. Brian found a parking spot and they perused a few shops. Both eyeing different styles. 

"I like this dining set..." Roger remarked and pointed to a chrome and glass combination that looked like it belonged in his loft. Brian sighed inside. It wouldn't go with the room it would soon belong in as far as Brian felt. He was thinking something in wood was more appropriate. 

"Do you see all that metal working in this new setting?" Brian said to be diplomatic. Roger looked at the set again and sighed. He turned to see Brian restraining his real opinion. It was only furniture at the end of the day. He was truly more concerned about their bedroom and the studio to be honest.

"I guess not..." he said in a neutral tone. He glanced over to see the wood sets and tried to find one that appealed to him. "See one in wood that you like?" he asked. Brian pointed to a set that was fairly plain except for the fabric seats and a crest on the top of the chair backs. They both had a seat to check the comfort of the chairs and the height against the table. Also checking its sturdiness. 

"What about that?" he asked as he walked up to check the price. They both looked and found it reasonable. "You know Rog....this furniture doesn't have to be forever....if we make some real money in the future we can always upgrade...you could even get a decorator in..." Brian told him encouragingly. "This is just for now...." It was something Roger had lost sight of. 

"Let's get that one then..." he agreed. Brian smiled at his amenability and they flagged down a sales clerk.

\----------------------

It was close to closing time at a different shop and Roger was tired of looking and his stomach was growling. They walked the cramped pathway to browse at the bedroom furniture and while Brian had pointed out several things he found acceptable Roger decided to be more particular about this selection. 

"See anything over here?" Brian asked as he seemed a bit weary himself. Roger shook his head and they both turned to walk back the opposite direction. As they went past an open doorway Roger saw additional furniture in an anteroom. He caught sight of a bed and tapped Brian's arm to have a quick look inside. When they stepped in and Roger looked to the right he saw it. It was the bed he wanted.

"That one!" he announced. "We're getting that one!" Roger told him in a firm decisive tone. Brian eyed the furniture closely. It looked like an antique and his instincts immediately told him to check the tag.

"I have to admit it works with the setting..." Brian conceded as he turned the tag over. It was way more than he planned on spending and turned to look at Roger with uncertainty.

"It's 800 pounds!" Brian exclaimed. Roger walked over and sat on the bed and examined the head board. The detailing was beautiful and he loved the gothic feel of it. It belonged in a church. It belonged in their new haven. It belonged to them. He wanted it! Yes, it was more than they should spend right now but he had conceded on most of the other things they found. He wasn't moving on this.

"I don't care....I want it..." Roger replied. Brian sighed and walked around to eye the condition. It was beautiful and the right size. It was in great shape and as he sat down and bounced on it Roger smirked at him. "C'mon Bri...." Roger pleaded in a tempting voice. He climbed up on the bed towards Brian and gave him a sultry stare. "I want nothing more than to wake up in this bed next to you every morning and to fuck you senseless in the middle of it..." he informed his boyfriend. Brian blushed dramatically and whipped his head around to see if anyone was in the room and could hear what Roger said. There was no one. He felt Roger grab him and pull him down onto the bed. 

"What are you doing?" Brian asked as he kept his eye on the entryway to the room. Roger proceeded to straddle Brian and looked him in the eye. 

"You know...I never got an answer from you about whether you wanted me to do you..." Roger reminded him. Brian felt a rush of electricity go through him as he looked up at Roger on top of him. A daring expression in his eyes. His breath warm on Brian's face. Brian had made a decision and actually felt his cock stir at the consideration. Brian reached up and whispered in his ear.

"I think I know what you're getting for your birthday next week..." Brian informed him in a heated tone and Roger formed an exultant smile as he purposely ground his hips against Brian's on the mattress.

"Happy birthday to me!" Roger answered back and pressed a solid kiss to Brian's mouth. Brian moaned lightly at his boyfriends aggressive behavior and then they both heard someone clear their throat.

"The shop will be closing in 15 minutes..." an older woman informed them sternly as she looked at them with disapproval. Brian felt a surge of embarrassment as he saw her. Roger instantly removed himself from Brian's torso and they both quickly scrambled off the bed. The woman frowned at them as they stood up. "I hope your seriously considering buying something..." she remarked. It was apparent she wasn't happy about finding them in a compromising position on her antique furniture.

"Well take it!" Roger announced and took her by the arm. "Can you deliver it in two days?"

\--------------------------------

It was moving day. Brian and Roger had finished packing everything and the moving company arrived on time. The men quickly loaded the boxes and Brian's old furniture into the lift and began taking it to the large van downstairs. After a few trips they were done. The van was full and took off for the church. Brian crated his cat and Roger took one last lingering look around his dream home. At least he had sold it to someone who really appreciated it. A fellow rocker and not some prick stock broker in a suit.

"You ready?" Brian asked him as he picked up the cat carrier and watched Roger bid his home goodbye. He nodded and Roger was silent as they stepped into the lift and rode down one last time. "When was the service coming to clean?" Brian asked him. Trying to make light conversation right now.

"Tomorrow morning..." Roger mumbled as they headed out of the building. He felt a pang of sadness as he turned to look up one more time. Brian reached for his hand and they stood for a moment. Roger remembering and trying to let go. He finished with his wallowing and tugged at Brian's hand to leave. They went to Brian's car and got in to head to their new home. Roger drove and Brian held the carrier on his thighs. It was a tight fit in his car but the trip wasn't too long. Brian watched the sadness in Roger's face and tried to think of something positive to say to him. 

"We need to come up with a name for the studio..." Brian stated and Roger glanced at him quickly. He was right; they hadn't even considered a name for the place. The cat meowed in the carrier and Brian tried to pacify him with some cooing. Roger smiled at Brian's tender manner and then remembered something else that needed a name.

"I think you need to name your cat before we worry about the studio..." Roger responded. Brian's face showed recognition of the fact he hadn't bothered to come up with a name. They had been so busy and he didn't feel he knew the cat well enough to bestow a name yet.

"I need to know him better..." Brian told him. Roger nodded understanding as they headed north and soon arrived at the church. The moving van was parked out front and Roger quickly stepped out to assist them with entry to the building. Brian got out with the carrier and made his way into the back entrance. Talking to his cat as he went upstairs to their living quarters. 

"They need to put the furniture in...but welcome to your real home...." Brian told him as he sat the carrier down. He tried to think where he could secure the cat for a bit while the movers brought everything up. He hit upon the bathroom and carried the carrier inside. He sat it down and opened the door so the Siamese could step out and explore. The lithe feline stepped out of the crate and tread carefully around as he sniffed the new environment. Brian smiled watching him and was excited to have a cat in his life again. Despite the tragedy of the shop fire, he felt his life was on a good path. He felt happy about where the future might take him.

Roger guided the movers to the appropriate rooms as they emptied the van. Brian put the litter box and the cat's dishes in the bathroom while they worked. He then began to make sure all the boxes were in the right places and began hanging the clothes up in the closet of their bedroom. It had been some type of school room and had a large storage closet. It was ample room for Roger's wardrobe and his own meager collection of clothing. Another van pulled up and their bed was dutifully brought upstairs to their new quarters along with two chests of drawers they had chosen at the last minute. The bed had to be reassembled and Roger kept a close eye as they reconstructed it in the spot he showed them. Soon it was done and a new mattress and box spring was set inside the frame.

Things got chaotic as the telephone and cable installation men showed up. Brian supervised them as Roger finalized things with the movers. They left and Brian finished up with installers. They now had working phones in their living quarters. The phone man moved downstairs with Roger to the studio as the cable man tested out their signal in the living room. He soon had a clear picture and showed Brian the new and improved cable box and how it worked. It had a longer cord that the one he had before and easily reached their sofa in the large living space. Brian showed him out as Roger finished with the phone guy and they went back upstairs to survey everything.

"I guess we need to get things settled for at least tonight and then get something to eat..." Roger commented as he noted it was already seven at night. "How about just ordering a pizza?" Roger suggested. "Or Chinese?" Brian didn't even know what takeout places were in the area. They were walking into the bedroom when Brian noticed something and groaned.

"We don't have any bedding..." Brian exclaimed. Roger realized they had failed to remember this. Brian fished around for his keys. "I guess I can go find something and pick up some food.." Brian suggested. Roger came over and took the keys. 

"I'll do it...see to your cat..." Roger advised. Brian smiled and Roger gave him a quick kiss and headed out. Brian was tired already and grateful Roger had offered to go. He went to the bathroom and opened the door slowly. The Siamese was perched on the back of the toilet and peered at him. He mewled as Brian came in.

"Hey kitty..." Brian said sweetly and walked up to the toilet and scratched his head. He was surprised when the cat launched off his perch and landed on Brian's chest. He instantly wrapped his arms around his pet and began walking from the room. "We need to find you a name..." Brian said out loud as he walked to the kitchen and sat the cat down as he began to put away some of the foodstuff in the empty cabinets. The cat jumped up on the counter and Brian considered shooing him off. He decided to focus on his task instead and let the animal explore his new home. "What can I name you?" Brian pondered as he found the radio he used to keep in his kitchen and plugged it in. He tuned the dial and adjusted the volume as the sounds of Depeche Mode filled the room. Brian began mouthing the lyrics as he unpacked the box with the coffee machine. He got busy and lost track of time as he decided on the drawer he wanted for cutlery and filled the tray with utensils. He unpacked some other things and tried to keep an eye out for his cat. Brian was filling a drawer with kitchen towels when he heard someone shriek.

"Jesus Christ!" Roger screamed as he stepped in the kitchen and Brian saw his cat had jumped onto Roger's shoulder; scaring his boyfriend. Roger almost dropped the plastic bag with their takeaway in it. He tried to balance the cat on his shoulder as he maneuvered towards the counter. Brian rushed over and tried to peel his cat off of Roger.

"Sorry..." Brian told him and pulled the cat in his arms. Roger shook off being startled and stared at the cat. Brian watched and felt amused at the impact the cat had on him. Putting the fear of god in him.

"He scared the shit out of me!" Roger remarked as he laughed a bit and reached over to stroke the cat. Having settled down. The Siamese rubbed his cheek against Roger's hand and began to purr. Brian recalled the song he had heard earlier and grinned. Being in a church helped seal his idea for a name.

"I think we should call him Jesus...."


	24. Like A Virgin...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like A Virgin by Madonna
> 
> https://youtu.be/s__rX_WL100

"This is a nice setup..." Deacy remarked to Brian in the new laundry room at the church. Brian was folding a pile of freshly laundered towels as Deacy sat on the counter and sipped his Sprite. Deacy was admiring the new washer and dryer set that Roger had installed. Noticing Jesus, the cat, sleeping on top of a folded blanket in the corner of the counter by the window.

"It sure beats using the laundry room at my flat..." Brian replied as he stacked the towels in the corner of the folding table and began work on a basket of dark clothes. 

"I've never seen the laundry at Freddie's...his staff takes care of it all..." Deacy commented as Brian hung up a t-shirt shirt on a hanger. 

"I like knowing where my clothes have been...thank you very much..." Brian responded with some cheek. Deacy grinned at him.

"So if Roger had loads of money and had some people doing everything...you wouldn't let them touch your laundry?" Deacy asked in all seriousness. Brian immediately shook his head.

"Nope..." he said back without hesitation. "I know Rog used a laundry service before we moved but I told him I could take care of our clothes to save money..." Brian explained and seemed proud of the fact. "I'm already doing my own so it's no big deal..." Deacy sipped his Sprite and watched Brian picking up a pair of skimpy black underwear. 

"Maybe you just enjoy handling his panties..." Deacy quipped as Brian attempted to fold the small pair of black briefs and then just laid them aside. 

"I actually prefer it when I get to take them off of him..." Brian countered with a wink and Deacy almost spit out his drink as Brian held another pair up to show them to Deacy.

"Listen to you Mr. Sass!" Deacy remarked with surprise. "You sound like me!" Brian laughed as he made an orderly little stack of Roger's briefs and then began folding some boxers. 

"Speaking of being like you..." Brian said as they both calmed down. "I wanted to ask you something..." Deacy was curious as Brian seemed a bit bashful despite just having said something bawdy.

"Ask me anything..." Deacy said as he swung his legs back and forth and took another sip of Sprite. Brian hesitated and decided what to say as he began sorting some socks.

"I'm going to let Roger do me for his birthday..." Brian finally blurted out. He realized there was no point in being vague. Deacy's eyes widened at the news and he smiled as he let his straw slip from his lips.

"Wow!" Deacy reacted. "For someone who was new to the game not that long ago you're quite the adventurer...." he told his best friend. He was impressed with how far Brian had come in a short time. 

"It's not like I'm 19 years old Deaks..." Brian reminded him. "I'm mature enough to decide what I want and experienced enough to handle it..." Deacy found Brian's choice of the word 'experienced' funny. 

"Experienced?" Deacy questioned disbelievingly but grinned. An idea of how to tease his friend popped in his head. 

'Like a virgin!' Deacy began to sing out and Brian immediately rolled his eyes.

'Touched for the very first time!' Brian smirked as he focused on folding and decided to ignore his friends serenade. 'Like a vir-ir-ir-ir-gin...' Deacy sang the words true to form as Brian began matching socks. 

"Stop it!" Brian finally said with amusement. Deacy kept on.

'Gonna give you all of my love boy! My fear is fading fa-ah-ast!' The two of them were sharing a silly grin when Roger appeared in the doorway and Deacy immediately stopped singing.

"Not bad!" Roger quipped as he grinned at them both. "Maybe Madonna should be nervous..." Roger teased and Deacy giggled at him. Roger then looked at Brian. "I've got to run to the bank and then I've got several errands..." Roger explained. "I'll be back in a few hours..." Brian nodded understanding and Roger blew him a kiss before he disappeared from the doorway. Brian's face registered affection and Deacy found it lovely to see how happy his friend was.

"You're really in love with him...aren't you?" Deacy said with sincerity. Brian glowed as he nodded and smiled at his friend. "I'm glad you met him....and that he met you..." Deacy told him. "You seem good for each other..." 

"I think so..." Brian said with quiet confidence. Deacy remembered where their conversation had left off and smirked at his friend.

"So! You were asking me about being a bottom!" Deacy reminded him and Brian laughed at his friends direct statement. 

"I was..." Brian agreed and found it odd timing to have this discussion as he shoved one sock inside the other. "Tell me what I need to know...." he asked and Deacy took a sip of his Sprite and then leaned forward. Looking intently at Brian.

"In the words of Frankie Goes To Hollywood....the first thing to remember is - relax!"

\-------------------------------

"Good luck...and call me if you have any questions..." Deacy told Brian as he sat in the driver's seat of his car. Brian smiled and waved at him.

"Thanks..." Brian responded and Deacy backed out of the drive at the church. Brian went inside and found Roger wasn't back from his errands. He and Deacy had only been gone for 45 minutes. The sounds of the workmen in the studio filled the downstairs area. Drills and nail guns and other noisy equipment. 'Good...' he muttered to himself as he went upstairs and headed straight for the bathroom. It was a brand new renovation in their living quarters. It was the first thing Roger had completed when he bought the building. Brian sat the plastic bag on the counter and opened it up. He pulled out the things Deacy had helped him purchase and began taking them out of their packaging. Brian got cleaned up and dried himself off before he went to the bedroom and closed the door. He laid down the towel he brought with him and pulled back the bedclothes. Feeling a little awkward with what he was preparing to do. He sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shorts and then his boxers. He could hear the faint sounds of the crew and was glad they would not hear what he was about to do. Though the idea of doing this with so many people downstairs was a bit titillating. 

To ease his self consciousness he decided to enhance the setting and found the remote for the stereo system and put on some music. It was INXS playing and Brian immediately felt more in the mood as he slid his legs underneath the bedsheet and got situated. He decided to pull his t-shirt off and tossed it towards the end of the bed. Feeling completely naked against the sheets helped heighten his senses. He let the sound of the music carry him as he laid on his back for a moment and ran his hand down to touch himself. Breathing in and out slowly and closing his eyes. He lazily stroked his soft cock as he formed an image of Roger in his head and recalled him hovering over his body and fingering him. He stiffened up fast at the memory and his breathing deepened as his strokes intensified. He then remembered he had another task right now and stopped his movements and reached over to find the toys Deacy had selected for him. First he opened the bottle of lubricant and squeezed some out to wipe over the top of the toy. He made sure it was heavily coated and then considered the position of his hands to achieve his goal. He then rolled on his side.

Brian reached around and spread his cheeks with one hand as he focused on relaxing and finding his entrance. After running the head of the plug around his opening he smiled at how sensitive it was and how good it felt. He blew out a purposeful breath and worked to remain pliant as he pressed the rounded tip of the plug inside him. Feeling some resistance as he pushed it in. It didn't hurt but didn't feel as good as Roger's fingers. He reminded himself that this was purely for practice to stay relaxed and to accustom him to being stretched. He remembered Deacy's advice. 'Practice being stretched and being relaxed.' Brian slowly moved the plug all the way in and let out a sigh as he felt the base reach the edge of his entrance. There was a semblance of fullness but it wasn't the same as Roger's two fingers inside him. They were thicker and of course had a life all their own. Brian used what he had though and began squirming around to get a complete sense of it all. He began to focus on the feeling of something being inside him and using his muscles to constrict and then relax. Enjoying the sensation while becoming prepared. He spent a while engaging with the plug and found himself reaching for his penis again. Increasing his pleasure. Brian's breathing picked up as he worked to find his satisfaction. But he soon found himself frustrated at not getting any stimulation of his prostate. He looked over and eyed the larger toy that Deacy had selected for him and decided to give it a try. 

He gently pulled the plug from inside him and suddenly missed something being there. He laid the toy on the towel and reached for the other one. Brian got it coated with lube and felt more confident about inserting this one. He stroked his cock absentmindedly as he reached around to push this bigger toy in. Brian became aware of the music and noticed the song had changed to one of his favorites - The One Thing. The sultry tune added to his sexy mood as he let out a deep breath and began to slide the dildo in.

'Yeah' Brian breathed the word out as he felt fuller and more satisfied. He quickly got it completely inside him. Holding onto the end and laying on his side with his knees bent up towards his chest. He twisted at his torso to begin working the dildo in and out of him. Breathing getting faster and his movements seeking out that spot within that would make this all worth it. And he found it and let out a sound of satisfaction. A groan. Brian instantly pulled back with the dildo and pressed it in again. Taking aim and reaching his goal. Repeating it as he found his cock again with his free hand and unconsciously timed his strokes in front and from behind. Brian moved his hips and began thrusting onto the toy. Wanting more. Needing to move closer to the promise of something spectacular. His toes curled with each contact made with his prostate. His eyes closed and allowed him to seek out an image of Roger. Bent over him and thrusting into him. His hands tight at Brian's waist and digging in as he gazed at him with lust in his eyes. Brian let out a whimper at the visual and his thighs clenched together as he increased his movements. He could hear Roger saying dirty things to him and it only made it better. 

'Fuck!' Brian muttered to himself as he began to escalate towards his peak. He wished he had another hand so he could grip the bedsheet around him. His self control dissolving quickly as he began to climb towards a finish. He mumbled and moaned and buried his face into the pillow to stifle any louder sounds. Afraid someone below might hear him if he got too loud. Forgetting about the music playing and drowning in his desires.

He never heard the door and he never saw his boyfriend standing in the door frame immediately transfixed by the sight in front of him. Brian's face was in the pillow and the music drowned out the sounds of the door opening up. But his writhing naked body was on full display and Roger instantly had a rush of arousal shoot through own body at the sight before him. Brian felt a bit suffocated and turned his head to breathe. His mouth open and his panting evident as he inhaled and forced himself onto the toy. The pulsing in his stomach building that told him he was close. He filled his mind again with the image of Roger laid over him and filling him and bringing him to the edge. Pounding and pumping and taking him to the top. 

As Brian cried out and stilled his hips Roger realized he was coming. He wanted nothing more than to witness every second of his climax but already felt he had intruded on something private. With great hesitation he slowly closed the door and carefully pulled it shut. Blocking out the sight of his lover in ecstasy and feeling a bit flushed. He ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the wall. Calming himself. Roger realized the best thing to do was go downstairs and come back up in a while. Giving Brian time to finish his session. Roger went to go into the bathroom to splash some water on his face and cool off from what he had witnessed. He saw the packaging for the sex toys and immediately grinned. Now it was obvious what was going on. Brian must have consulted with his best friend about letting Roger top him. With the thrill of anticipation growing for his birthday Roger slipped out of the bathroom and slowly took the steps downstairs to pretend he had never seen anything.

\------------------------------

Roger watched Brian as he helped put away the groceries he had just picked up from the market. Noticing the blissful demeanor he had. Roger tried to avoid wearing a smirk at the knowledge he had about why Brian was in such a pleasant mood.

"I've got everything I need to make your birthday dinner..." Brian told him as he closed the refrigerator. Roger smiled at him as he leaned against the counter. He enjoyed the view as Brian bent down to store some dish soap under the sink. Brian's pert bottom on display in his snug blue jeans. Roger couldn't help himself and as Brian stood up he felt his boyfriend slink up behind him and wrap his arms around him.

"When do I get my present?" Roger whispered against his ear. Brian's body tingled as he felt Roger's hand slide down and cup his bottom.

"Your birthday is tomorrow..." Brian reminded him. 

"You're really going to confine me to a specified 24 hour window?" Roger playfully whined. He glanced at his watch and quickly did the math. "You know it's already my birthday in Japan..." he pointed out. Brian smiled at Roger's attempt to negotiate early receipt of his gift. 

"Is it now?" Brian remarked and tried to sound disinterested. Roger squeezed his bottom and leaned in even closer. His breath warm against Brian's neck and cheek. Roger couldn't help himself right now. Brian being coy with him was nothing but a complete turn on.

"I saw you earlier..." Roger confessed as his desire for Brian grew. Brian immediately froze upon hearing this and a wave of embarrassment washed over him. Roger's hand slid around and ran itself over Brian's jean clad cock. "I saw you writhing on our bed...with that toy inside you...I saw you getting off on it...your face was flushed and god! Brian...your expression...fuck! It was the hottest thing I think I've ever seen..." Roger told him in a sultry tone. Brian's embarrassment disappeared as arousal took over. 

"I was trying to prepare myself..." Brian told him in a quiet voice. Sounding drawn into the mood developing between them. "For you..." Roger gripped Brian's cock through his clothes and Brian could feel Roger's growing desire for him against his backside.

"So are you prepared?" Roger asked him as he proceeded to nuzzle at Brian's neck and run his lips across his bare skin. Sending a shiver through Brian's body. He closed his eyes to savor the feeling of Roger's mouth on his throat.

"Yes..." Brian breathed out as a response and a confirmation to himself of how much he wanted this. "It's tomorrow in Japan...right?" he pointed out and Roger grinned against his lover's bared neck. That was all Roger needed to turn Brian around and press him up against the kitchen counter. Their mouths came together in a heated kiss and their hands began roaming all over each other. Finding exposed skin where they could and the urge to be together building.

Roger quickly got them moving and an awkward dance of walking and groping at each other began as they made their way down the hallway to their bedroom. To get Brian totally in the zone and relaxed Roger began a sensual conversation as they burst into their bedroom.

"Did that toy feel good inside you?" Roger asked him in a husky voice and guided them both to the edge of the bed. Brian nodded to him as they shared another sloppy kiss.

"Yes..." Brian managed to tell him as he was gently pushed back onto the bed and laid on his back. His long legs immediately parting as Roger climbed between them. Roger hovered over him wearing a look of anticipation.

"Well...I'm going to feel even better..." Roger promised as he pulled back to rest on his knees as he reached for the buttons on Brian's jeans. He quickly undid them and Brian lifted up as Roger dispensed with both his jeans and boxers. Brian went ahead and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside as Roger did the same with his own. He stopped and reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a tube of lubricant and a few condoms. Roger dropped them on a pillow as he returned to lean over Brian and take in the sight of him. His long lean body and his wide hips. Creamy pale skin that was beginning to glow with arousal. His cock warm and swollen as Roger took it in his hand and stared into Brian's eyes.

"I am a little nervous..." Brian admitted as he tried to remain relaxed and enjoy the feel of Roger's hand and his gaze.

"We won't do this if you're not comfortable..." Roger assured him and reached down and pressed a gentle kiss to Brian's mouth. It was the right words and the right gesture for Brian and he grabbed Roger's head and held him there for a deeper kiss. Brian opened his mouth to him and Roger slipped his tongue in as he slowly stroked him. After sharing some urgent kisses Roger moved his mouth away and began journeying down Brian's body. Placing kisses as he went. Brian watched as he raised up on his elbows. Taking in the vision of Roger's soft blond floppy hair as his head reached Brian's waist. Roger wasted no time in running his tongue across the shaft of Brian's cock. Making his lover moan in delight. As he was anticipating drifting into a sea of desire and flesh, Brian remembered something of importance. Something Deacy had told him.

"Wait!" Brian requested and he gently pushed at Roger to stop. The blond sat up. "I need to...well...I'll be right back..." Brian told him and shuffled off the bed. Roger watched him step out of the room and figured he was heading for the bathroom. Roger used the moment to take off his jeans and briefs and he tossed them on the floor as he made sure he had the condoms and lube in reach on the bed. He saw the remote for the stereo and turned on the music. Adjusting the volume to set the right mood. It was the same INXS album Brian had on earlier when Roger had seen him so he found it quite appropriate for right now. Roger leaned back against the pillows waiting for his lover and touched himself. He then saw their cat Jesus come slinking in the room.

"You better not be thinking of joining us..." Roger remarked as the cat jumped up on the bed. Roger reached down for the cat and picked him up. He proceeded to the door as Brian came back in. "Just removing the spectator..." Roger told him as Brian reached down and kissed the cat's head before he was placed on the hallway floor and Roger closed the bedroom door. Roger grabbed Brian's arm and led him back to the bed.

"Where were we before I interrupted things?" Brian asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. A relaxed smile on his face. Roger spread his legs for him and grinned as he went to resume his previous position. Kneeling down in front of Brian.

"I believe I was sucking your cock..." Roger said with temerity as he bent down to take Brian in his hand and mouth again. Brian watched and felt a rush of arousal again as Roger began sucking on his tip. Now feeling clean and prepared, he rolled his head back to fall into the sensations occurring below his waist. Leaning back on his hands and relishing his boyfriend's attention. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of Brian's murmurs and the low volume of INXS on the stereo.

Roger gave a few more heavy licks to Brian's cock as he pulled off it. He stood up and shared a kiss with Brian before he pushed him to lay back on the bed. Brian shuffled back as Roger reached for the lube. Brian grabbed him as he got hold of it and forced him to sit back against the pillows as Brian proceeded to give in kind to his boyfriend. Brian started with a few strokes of Roger's cock and some tentative kissing before he opened his mouth and took Roger in. The blond immediately reached into Brian's pile of curls and clutched gently at them as he relaxed into the pillows behind him. Savoring the view. Brian's mouth was so warm and his technique had improved over his first attempts at doing this. The placement of his teeth and the use of his tongue. Roger groaned with pleasure as Brian took more of him in and stroked his base with his long fingers. As Brian got close to taking all of him Roger tugged on Brian's hair and knew he couldn't let him do this much longer. It felt really good and the consideration of his cock being somewhere else tonight made him pull Brian off to ensure he was prepared for the big event.

"You are getting too good at that!" Roger told him in a breathy voice. He pulled Brian up for a deep kiss and then maneuvered him down onto his back. Roger looked him intently in the eyes as he hovered over Brian's chest. "You ready for me to get started?" Roger asked him. Brian's eyes were warm and large and he quickly nodded as he smiled and reached up to touch Roger's cheek.

"Yeah..." Brian told him in a soft voice. Roger reached down for a few more kisses and then turned his attention to the lube. Brian spread his legs wider as Roger got settled between them. Roger coated his fingers as he ran his other hand across Brian's bottom and worked to spread his cheeks. He got comfortable on his knees as he proceeded to gently push a finger inside him.

"I'm going to take this slow...and make sure you are completely ready..." Roger told him as he slowly pushed further in. Running his free hand across Brian's inner thigh to soothe him. Brian nodded understanding and laid back and tried to focus on relaxing and enjoying the sensation of Roger's touch. Despite Brian feeling nervous earlier, the anxiety was slipping away as they worked towards getting to the next step. Roger worked him open slowly and leaned over constantly to share a kiss with Brian. Wanting to reassure and and relax him. He was soon three fingers deep and had moved in closer to Brian. Getting ready to push his bent knees up under Brian's thighs.

The fullness was already so much better than what Brian had experienced earlier in the day. Roger's fingers were warmer and alive. Seeking out Brian's pleasure as they spread and reached for his prostate. When his fingers made contact, Brian moaned deeply and Roger shifted his body closer in to Brian's. One hand working inside him and the other rubbing at Brian's lean thigh. "Feel good?" Roger asked him. Brian made a sound of satisfaction before answering.

"Yes...really good..." Brian responded. Roger felt Brian bearing down on his hand to get contact again. Roger grinned at his success. Seeing Brian shift from desire to need. 

"Keep telling me how it feels...tell me what you want Brian..." Roger told him in a low sultry voice. Brian felt himself sinking further in. Rutting himself onto Roger's hand and knowing now what Deacy had told him about. He began to understand just how good it was going to be. He reached for Roger with his hands. To touch him more and convey his growing need.

"I want it...I want you..." Brian breathed out to him. Grasping at Roger's arms and chest. Roger smiled at him. Stroking Brian's inner thigh as he pressed his fingers right into his prostate. 

"You want me?" Roger questioned. "What do you want me to do?" he asked as Brian squirmed beneath him. 

"I..." Brian said back and took a deep breath. "I want you inside me..." Roger's body heated up hearing the words. He reached down and pressed a solid kiss on his boyfriend's lips as he slowly pulled his fingers out. Brian whined at the loss of fullness. Roger patted his bottom. 

"Give me just a moment and I'll take care of you..." Roger assured him. He reached over for a condom and tore the packet. Brian leaned up to watch as Roger adeptly rolled it down his thick cock. Roger began applying lube to himself and also ran his coated fingers over Brian's entrance. "I want to take you in this position..." Roger told him as he began to lift Brian's bottom and hips up to nestle under them. "It's easier to pull out if I need to and I want to see your face..." Roger told him as he reached over and caressed Brian's face. 

"Okay...I trust you..." Brian answered. Roger made sure Brian was heavily coated at his entrance and then wiped his hand on his thigh as he moved in a bit closer. A small amount of nervousness filled Brian as he realized this was it. Roger looked at him tenderly as he took hold of his own cock and began to position it. Placing his tip at Brian's entrance. 

"You ready?" Roger asked him and Brian nodded. 

"Oh!" Brian said as Roger pressed his cock just inside Brian. It did feel different from his fingers and even from the toys. It was much warmer and thicker. And even though Roger was quite hard there was a softness there as well.

"Alright?" Roger asked and Brian nodded to him. Roger slowly began sliding in and Brian immediately felt the fullness of it all. Brian let out a breath as he focused on relaxing his body to accept his lover fully. There was some discomfort despite his practice earlier in the day. He knew if he could just get past this the end result would be worth it. When Roger was almost completely in he leaned over Brian and began kissing him as he waited for Brian to get comfortable with this new sensation. It was apparent to Brian that while his own cock was larger than Roger's, the girth of Roger's cock made the stretch intense. 

"You're so thick..." Brian mumbled out and Roger made a sound of satisfaction hearing it. 

"Your cock may be bigger...but I know how to use what I've got..." Roger told him with confidence. Brian believed him and was ready to find out.

"Show me what you've got..." Brian told him and Roger grinned as he slowly began sliding himself out of Brian. The teasing movement made Brian groan. Roger placed his hands on either side of Brian's shoulders and looked down at him. There was still some slight discomfort but it was like a dull ache you didn't really mind because there was so much you were feeling with it. Roger was enjoying every second right now. Enjoying the extreme tightness of his lover.

"Christ Brian!" Roger sighed as he pushed himself back in again slowly. "You feel fucking amazing!" Roger meant it. Being inside his previous lover never seemed to feel quite like this. He wasn't sure if it was because their whole relationship had been about status and competitiveness. He never loved her really. But he loved Brian. He loved him even more right now. He picked up his pace a little and reached down to plant a kiss on Brian's mouth. 

"I love you..." Roger told him sweetly as he pressed more kisses to his mouth. Brian wrapped his arms around Roger's neck.

"Love you too.." Brian told him back. Feeling so connected to his boyfriend right now. Yes he had been inside Roger but things being reversed somehow felt more intimate. More special. And man did Roger know what he was doing. Each movement felt better and better and Brian completely relaxed and let himself be open to Roger. Feeling that dull ache morph into something much more enjoyable. Brian wrapped his legs around Roger to hold him close as his lover began moving faster. With the increased pace Brian began to feel like every nerve ending in his body was being touched. He began to breathe heavily and audibly and Roger covered his face with kisses. His own breathing becoming louder. Brian began to move with him and they both went at each other. Developing a rhythm and becoming in sync.

"Fuck!" Roger blurted out. "You feel so good..." he mumbled as he shifted his body in even closer to take hold of Brian's body in his arms. To practically hold him as he fucked him. Wanting to be as close to him as possible. Pressing his hips into Brian's thighs as he couldn't seem to get enough of him.

"Harder!" Brian commanded without realizing it. Roger slammed himself into Brian upon hearing this and they both began to moan at the deeper connection. Roger's movements lifted Brian's hips from the bed and shifted his position inside. Another thrust landed on Brian's prostate and he cried out. "Ah fuck!" Brian shouted and Roger began pounding into him and pulled his own body back up from Brian's so he could take hold of his hips. Roger gripped them as he proceeded to focus his aim on hitting Brian's spot with each thrust. The room filling with the sound of their flesh meeting up.

"So good..." Brian mumbled as Roger let go of one hip and reached over for Brian's cock. Brian's arms were flailing above his own head on the mattress as he was engulfed in ecstasy. Trying to reach out for something as Roger began to take him over the edge. He finally caught hold of the bedspread and dug his fingers in. Trying to anchor himself as he was being plowed into.

"You like it?" Roger asked him in a low voice as he kept at him. Sweat starting to bead on his brow, chest and lower back. 

"Yes..." was all Brian could manage for him. Roger let go of Brian's cock and hip and placed his hands on the mattress at Brian's sides. 

"Take your cock in your hand..." Roger told him and Brian let go of the mattress and reached for his penis. It was hot and hard and his tip was already wet. He gripped it firmly and felt his body tremble. "I'm going to fuck so good your going to explode!" Roger promised him. Brian's breath caught as he heard him and watched as Roger spread his knees out under Brian's thighs and brought himself right in to meet up with Brian's entrance. Pressed fully inside. Roger steeled himself on the mattress with his hands and proceeded to thrust his hips forward and pound into Brian's prostate with each concise movement. Brian tried to stroke himself but couldn't find the focus for it.

"Oh fuck!" Brian shouted and repeated his words with every thrust he received. A sudden warm rush went through Brian's core and he knew he was going to come. He cried out from the euphoria he felt as his cock throbbed in his hand and shot out further and harder than he ever remembered doing it before. Roger kept at him and felt his own orgasm looming as he saw Brian's face tense up with a mix of pain and pleasure. Saw him spill out across his chest and neck. His mouth dropping open and his eyes locked on Roger's face. He thrust into Brian as he kept coming and began to clench down onto Roger's cock. His interior muscles contracting. Roger savored the feel of it and began to thrust harder in his lover.

"You look so beautiful right now!" Roger told Brian as he reached down to touch his lips.

Brian was still reeling from coming so hard and continued to feel every motion Roger made against his prostate. It almost felt like he could come again despite his penis being spent right now. The sensitivity starting to take over as Roger worked for his climax. He let himself drown in it and watched Roger's face as he reached his peak. Loving the feel of Roger's fingers on his lips and opening his mouth to allow them inside. Clenching his thighs against Roger's sides.

"Gonna come!" Roger declared as he thrust hard into Brian and stilled himself against his thighs. Pulling his fingers from Brian's mouth as he clenched at the bedspread to support himself through his orgasm. Brian wrapped his legs tighter around Roger as he spent. Brian somewhat feeling a semblance of Roger throbbing within him. As Roger let out a huge sigh of satisfaction Brian's legs slid down and Roger halfway slumped down on top of him. Brian returned his arms to Roger's neck and reached up for a sloppy kiss. Roger somewhat out of breath but a satiated expression on his face. Leaning down for some more kisses once he could breath easier.

"Fuck!" Roger said as he finally settled against Brian's chest. Still inside his lover. "That was..." he had to take another breath and Brian smiled at Roger's demeanor and his own feelings of contentment.

"That was the best fucking sex of my life!" Brian announced. Roger smiled widely and reached up to look at his boyfriend. Thrilled at how much Brian liked it and a feeling a bit cocky at his review.

"Happy birthday to me!" Roger said in a cheeky tone. Brian smiled at him and sighed.

"No! Happy birthday to me!"


	25. Tall Cool One...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tall Cool One by Robert Plant
> 
> https://youtu.be/Ka_ALgG9hqY

Brian was finishing the touch ups on the paint in the studio breakroom when there was a tap on the door. He didn't turn from his spot on the step ladder.

"It's open..." Brian declared and the door opened to reveal Roger standing there. He smiled at the sight of his boyfriend in a form fitting tank top/vest and skimpy cotton shorts that revealed a whole lot of leg. Standing on a step ladder that put his body on display for whomever entered the room.

"Well don't you look good enough to eat?" Roger remarked as he leaned in the doorway. Brian snickered at Roger's flirtation and focused on the last few swipes at a thin spot in the paint.

"Just doing some touch ups..." Brian told him as he turned to face the blond. Roger finally pulled his eyes away from Brian and surveyed the room. He had to admit that Brian had done an admirable job with the painting. It looked as good as what a pro would have done in his eyes.

"I think I owe you a bonus!" Roger told him as Brian stepped down from the ladder. "You turned out to be quite the painter!" Brian grinned at the compliment. 

"How about a kiss instead?" Brian suggested. Roger walked towards him and Brian leaned down to accept his reward. They parted and Roger remembered why he came in to see him.

"Hey! They finished! The studio is ready to go!" Roger exclaimed. Brian's face lit up at the news. 

"Wonderful!" Brian responded. "Let me clean this up and change clothes and you can show me everything.

"Alright...I need to return a phone call...meet me in the office when you're ready..." Roger replied. Brian quickly sealed up the paint and and gathered his supplies. He carried everything to the storage room on the lower floor and then took the stairs up to their living quarters. Brian was excited to see everything in the studio. He had stayed away from it to give Roger space to oversee the renovations. Now it was finally done and the workmen would be gone. He was ready for some semblance of quiet. Their home had been filled with construction noise for weeks. Brian stripped off his painting clothes and tossed them in the hamper. He freshened up in the bathroom and walked to the bedroom for some clean clothes. Brian noticed Jesus was spread out on the bed. 

"Jesus..." Brian said sweetly as he went over and sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the cat's back. The Siamese watched him and began purring lightly in response. "Enjoying your afternoon nap?" he asked him. The cat rolled over and then stood up on the mattress. He walked over to nudge his head against Brian's hand. Ramming his forehead into Brian's knuckles. "I've got to get downstairs...sorry.." Brian told him as he got up from the bed and went to the chest of drawers and pulled out a Union Jack t-shirt and some comfy old blue jeans. Brian got a pair of clogs and slid them on and blew the cat a kiss as he headed down to the office.

Brian found Roger looking annoyed as he spoke on the phone. Roger was wearing a black t-shirt with some jeans and Brian noted how good Roger always looked in black. Even when annoyed.

"My former manager can say whatever he wants...the truth is that we parted primarily due to creative differences....I would have no qualms working with anyone from The Cross in the future...but I feel my relationship with Evan Adams has come to an end..." Roger was seated at the desk and was anxiously tapping his fingers on the desk blotter as he spoke.

Brian realized it must have been a journalist on the telephone. It was apparently questions about The Cross splitting up and Roger's former manager. Roger looked up at Brian and his face showed a bit of strain. Suddenly his face softened. 

"I'd love to talk about my future plans..." Roger suddenly said; looking brighter. "I'm beginning work on a solo album and just finished building my own recording studio..." Brian was heartened to hear excitement in his voice. "I converted an old church building and the work was completed today as a matter of fact..." Roger smiled at Brian and he returned one as he remained standing in the doorway.

"Yes...I do plan to open the studio up for business...other artists can record here..." Roger informed the journalist. "I don't actually have a name yet..." Roger told them. "If I come up with one in the next day or so...I'll let you know..." Brian began to consider what they might call the studio. It was something they hadn't even discussed.

"Thank you Chris...it's been a pleasure..." Roger told the man on the phone and hung up. Roger sighed as he cradled the phone.

"Has Evan said something about you to the press?" Brian questioned. Roger shrugged slightly and his annoyed look returned. 

"He said a few derogatory things about me to this journalist..." Roger answered in a dismissive tone. "Just sour grapes mostly..." he added. "He can't say too much or he knows I'll come after him..." Brian walked over and felt protective of his boyfriend. He couldn't help but recall their tense encounter with Evan at Roger's loft. The terrible things Evan had said about Roger.

"It wasn't too bad was it?" Brian questioned. Roger shook his head as Brian pulled him into his arms. 

"No...and the good news is the journalist was aware it was just that...sour grapes...he wanted my response about Evan's statement and even asked for more from me than just a rebuttal...so it's all good..." Roger explained. Brian nodded understanding as he stroked Roger's hair and kept hold of him.

"Your best revenge on that piece of shit is making an amazing record and now the studio is ready...so you can do just that!" Brian said to him with confidence. Roger pulled them apart and took hold of Brian's hand. Wearing a smile and proceeding to leave the office.

"Speaking of the studio...let's take a look..."

Roger took Brian into the control room first. He showed him the mixing board and began to explain how everything worked. Brian was impressed with how much Roger knew about recording and asked him questions about his prior experiences in the studio. Roger became quite animated as he spoke about learning his craft and the wonderful knowledge he gained from some great producers and engineers over the years. Roger then took him in to see the recording area. It made good use of the space and Roger already had a drum kit set up in an isolated booth. There was a piano in the corner and there were stools and headphones and guitars also had a place of their own. It looked just like the recording studios Brian had seen in pictures and videos.

"This is fantastic! What do you think you'll record first?" Brian asked excitedly as Roger sat him on a stool.

"I need to do some test recordings first...make sure I've got everything working properly..." Roger responded. "You can help me out with that..." he suggested. "How about you play some guitar for me so I can run through everything?" Roger asked. Brian nodded and Roger felt some butterflies at finally getting to do something with his investment. "There's a Strat in this storage room..." Roger told Brian as he went to open it to get the instrument. Brian watched him and then an idea occurred to him.

"Could I play my own guitar?" Brian asked him. Roger had forgot all about his homemade instrument. He stopped and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Sure! I never got a chance to take a look at it...we've been so busy..." Roger answered and felt bad he had never made time for it.

"I'll go get it..." Brian replied and left the studio to head upstairs. Roger pulled a cord from the wall mount and laid it on top of the main amp for him. He busied himself with some other arrangements until Brian returned with his black guitar case. Brian rushed in excitedly and placed the case on the floor. He knelt down and opened it and looked over his baby. Roger came over to see and was surprised at the quality of the homemade guitar. It had a beautiful solid body with a mahogany red finish. 

"Wow!" Roger remarked as Brian lifted it from the case and checked the strings on it. 

"I want to restring her and then she needs tuning..it will be a bit..." Brian told him. 

"I'm thirsty...want a drink?" Roger asked him. Brian nodded and Roger went upstairs to get them something from the kitchen. He made a mental note about stocking the studio breakroom with food and drinks and returned to find Brian at work restringing his guitar.

Roger sat their drinks down on a small table and watched as Brian carefully got the new strings in place. He noticed the craftmanship on the instrument and was amazed at how professional it looked. It was hard to believe it was homemade.

"This is really a fine piece of work Brian..." Roger commented. Brian smiled with pride as he tightened a string.

"My father could make anything he set his mind to..." Brian explained. "He was an accomplished engineer and did incredible things with woodwork...I learned it all from him..." Brian told him. "We spent two years designing and building this from scratch..." Roger ran his hand over the lacquer and found it unbelievable they had done this by hand. It was as good as a factory finish. Roger began to understand where Brian may have got all his talent from.

"He sounds like he was a remarkable man..." Roger observed. Brian's face filled with immense pride and he felt a little emotional.

"He was..." was all he could say as he finished with the strings. Roger watched as Brian began to tune the guitar. He noticed the custom switches and knobs and wondered how it would sound. He walked back to the control booth and got ready to record some of Brian's playing. Roger took a seat at the desk and pressed down on the intercom button.

"Can you hear me?" Roger asked. Brian looked up and nodded to him.

"Yes..." Roger was glad he could hear Brian as well. He made some adjustments on the board and loaded a blank tape on the machine and then went back in to get Brian set up. They got the guitar plugged into the amp and Roger found Brian a pair of headphones. He arranged a microphone for him and Brian finished tuning and got comfortable on a stool.

"Okay...let me get back in there and we can do some tests..." Roger advised. He stepped back in and took a seat at the desk and checked his tape machine. Taking a sip from his drink he found he was ready. Excitement filled his core as he went to instruct Brian to start and the telephone rang. Roger was surprised at the butterflies he felt. This was his first phone call in his new studio.

"Roger Taylor..." he answered.

"I hope that's not what you're calling your studio..." Freddie complained. "Don't get me wrong...I love your name dear...but that's just a bit dull for your studio moniker..." Roger laughed.

"I haven't even had time to think of a name..." Roger told his friend. "Maybe you can come over and help me figure one out..." 

"Funny you should say that...as I'm right outside..." Freddie advised him. "I'll let myself in..." 

"Alright..." Roger said with a laugh and hung up the phone. He returned his attention to Brian.

"You ready?" he asked. Brian smiled at him as he adjusted the headset he was wearing. Pulling some of his curls out from where the headphones were squashing them.

"Yes..." he said towards the microphone. Roger was amused with Brian's awkwardness in the studio. It was obvious he had never been in a recording booth before.

"Go ahead and play anything for me...I need to check the levels..." Roger instructed. Brian nodded understanding and reached into his pocket for the plectrum he had pulled from his case. He began to do some warms up on the guitar. Getting a feel for it again. 

"I'll just warm up a bit first..." Brian advised him. Roger watched him and then heard the door open to the booth.

"Already at work I see!" Freddie declared as he walked in with Deacy behind him carrying a large wicker picnic hamper. Roger turned as Freddie came over and leaned down next to him. They shared a chaste kiss and Roger then waved to Deacy.

"Hey Deaks!" Roger said and waved as he turned back to watch Brian through the observation glass. Deacy sat the hamper down on the long sofa across the back of the room.

"Hi Roger!" Deacy replied and came over to the desk as Freddie plopped down next to Roger in a swivel chair.

"This is a marvelous set up!" Freddie remarked as he looked over the desk. Deacy took the chair next to Freddie. "I see you're making good use of your boyfriend..." he commented as he looked at Brian in the recording booth.

"Hey! It's the Red Special!" Deacy exclaimed. Roger and Freddie both looked at Deacy with curious expressions.

"What's a Red Special?" Freddie asked. Deacy grinned widely; revealing his tooth gap.

"That's the name of Brian's instrument..." Deacy explained as he pointed at his friend through the observation window. Both men turned to observe Brian holding his guitar. Freddie formed a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh! I could say something really rude about that name!" Freddie commented as he tapped his fingers over his mustache and winked at Deacy. Both Roger and Deacy chuckled in response.

"Please do!" Deacy encouraged and Roger rolled his eyes as he knew what was coming.

"Yes...Roger...please do tell us all about Brian's Red Special!" Freddie said with an immense amount of innuendo. "I want all the juicy details about his instrument!" 

"I'm ready!" they heard Brian suddenly announce from the recording booth. They were all brought back to matters at hand and were glad Brian had not heard Freddie's rude comment. Roger pressed down on the tannoy button.

"Go ahead...." Roger instructed. Brian stood up from the stool and began playing. His hand came down and struck a thunderous chord. The audience in the control booth watched in awe as he proceeded to play a variation of 'Eruption' by Van Halen. Roger's draw dropped down as did Freddie's and Deacy leaned back with a smug grin on his face. 

"And that gentlemen...is the Red Special!" Deacy announced as the other two sat spellbound and speechless by Brian's finesse on the guitar. Brian kept on playing and finished with flair. Deacy pressed down the intercom button so his friend could hear the cheers emanating from the control room. Brian was shocked to hear more than one voice. Unaware he had an audience.

"Bravo!" Freddie shouted. 

"That was fucking amazing!" Roger exclaimed. 

Brian blushed at the fervent compliments he was getting. He rested his hands on the top of his guitar and just stood there. Feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Fucking hell Roger!" Freddie exclaimed once Deacy had let go of the intercom switch. "Why didn't you tell me he could play like that?" he questioned to the blond. Roger gave him a look of disbelief. 

"Because I didn't know he was that good!" Roger argued back. They both turned to look at Deacy as he ran his fingers under his chin. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Freddie argued to his fiance. Deacy shrugged but wore a self satisfied grin. 

"You didn't ask..." was his innocent response. Freddie shoved at him playfully as Roger got up from his chair and proceeded in to the recording booth. 

"Brian! I had no idea!" Roger told him in an awestruck voice. Brian blushed again.

"I've played for you before..." Brian reminded him as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. His guitar swaying a bit in front of him.

"I know...but not like that...and not on that guitar!" Roger replied. The blond stood next to him and took a closer look at the guitar and scratched his head. "And you made that from scratch?" Roger questioned. Brian simply nodded to him and smiled. 

"Brian dear....I think you missed your calling!" Freddie's voice came over the intercom and Roger nodded agreement.

"Have you ever played professionally?" Roger asked him. "You never said..." 

"I was in a band at college...we played quite a bit...but I quit when I began working on my Phd...and then my Dad got sick and I never went back to it..." he explained. Roger was still in shock.

"Well maybe you should reconsider the teaching gig and give the guitar another shot..." Roger suggested. Brian seemed uncertain. Despite feeling good about playing again he doubted he was at the level needed for professional music. 

"I 100% agree!" Freddie chimed in. Freddie let go of the intercom switch and turned to Deacy.

"I should punish you for keeping something like this a secret!" Freddie scolded. 

"Is that a promise?" Deacy quipped back. Freddie growled at him and pulled him over by the wheels on his swivel chair and devoured him with a kiss.

Roger was still in disbelief over discovering the true measure of Brian's ability and then laughed out loud. Brian was fantastic at everything else...why would this be any different? Brian was trying to figure out what Roger was thinking as he looked right at him. The wheels turning in his beautiful blond head.

"What?" Brian said to him. Roger grinned and got closer to him and gently squeezed Brian's chin with his fingers.

"Your resume as a boyfriend keeps getting better by the day!" 

Freddie surprised them with a few bottles of champagne and some snack food in the hamper and the four of them each had a glass of the bubbly drink to celebrate the new studio. Freddie and Roger began to tell them stories about being in the recording studio and some of their crazier moments in the business. The men shared a lot of laughs and each others company as the afternoon went on. Freddie poured the last of the 2nd bottle of champagne into their glasses and chucked the bottle into the brand new waste bin in the corner.

"Roger....Brian....I hate that we have to go...but I've got a flight out tonight for my tour in Europe...and of course I'm taking my better half with me..." Freddie said as he winked at Deacy.

"No...you're the better half..." Deacy countered as he tried to get up from his swivel chair and floundered a bit due to being a little drunk. The others laughed at his fruitless attempt.

"Darling...you're the better half...end of story!" Freddie argued back as he tried to help him up. Roger leaned into Brian on the sofa laughing and feeling giddy.

"That's a lot of halves...there has to be a math joke in there somewhere...c'mon Brian...help me out..." Roger said to Brian as he poked at his side. Brian was laughing at the inebriated state of everyone. Forgetting he was also quite tipsy. 

"Okay...but remember...math jokes are only funny a fraction of the time..." Brian blurted out and they all roared with laughter as Deacy and Freddie tried to get their footing. Roger and Brian got up and walked them out. 

"Have a safe trip and keep in touch..." Roger told them as they headed for the door. 

"We will...I'm waiting to hear from MTV about whether they will play my modified video...I'll keep you posted.." He and Deacy shared a hopeful grin. "I hope when we get back you will have figured out a name for the studio..." Freddie suggested.

"I know...I just can't seem to come up with any good ideas..." Roger replied. "I want something profound...or at least clever..." he explained. Freddie smiled at his words and looked around at the ornate design of the woodwork and ceiling. Remembering this was once hallowed ground.

"Considering the sex scandal that occurred and now you turning it into a place for the devil's music...it almost seems like it's lost its sanctimonious value..." Freddie commented. "That should inspire something...don't you think?" he mused. Roger understood where he was headed with this.

"You mean come up with a name befitting the sacrilege taking place here?" Roger asked him. Freddie's eyes lit up and he grinned devilishly at his best friend.

"There you have it!" Freddie exclaimed. "Sacrilege Studio!" The others gasped at the obvious name and Freddie just beamed as he opened the front door to the studio.

"That's brilliant Freddie...thanks!" Roger responded. Freddie only gave him an endearing look as he held the door for his fiance.

"Now that you have a name, I can put out the word that there is a new studio in town.." Freddie advised him. He glanced over at Brian. "And there is a resident guitarist who needs to be heard to be believed..." he said as a compliment to him. Brian smiled at his kind words.

"Thanks Freddie...that's lovely of you to say..." Brian told him. Freddie waved his hand dismissively.

"Pish posh..." he mumbled to them both. 

"Hey - any word on where the 'not quite legal' nuptials are taking place?" Roger inquired. Trying to be a supportive friend. Freddie sighed and Deacy just looked sympathetic. 

"Vegas won't touch us with a 10 foot pole but you know those bloody Americans...Phoebe is working on it with a few other people...we will find a place..." There were hugs and kisses as the engaged couple took off in their limo to catch their flight and Roger locked up the front entrance to the studio. 

"Let's just pick up the testing in the morning...I could do with a night in...doing nothing..." Roger remarked as he stretched his back. Brian agreed and they went back to the studio to clean up. They got Red into her case and secured in the storage closet and headed upstairs. Roger cleaned up the trash in the control room and grabbed the picnic hamper on the way out. They both changed into jogging pants. Roger brought the hamper into the living room as Brian grabbed some drinks and they checked the cable listings for a movie. They scanned the guide to see what was starting soon.

"You want a comedy or a drama?" Roger asked as he looked at the listing. Brian shrugged as he opened the hamper and pulled out a tin of chocolate coated raspberry biscuits.

"Something funny works for me..." Brian remarked. Roger found a comedy called 'Raising Arizona.' They sat and watched and ate from the hamper and laughed until they cried at the irreverent comedy about a couple in Midwest America desperate for a baby and the crazy caper that ensued in trying to get one. They were in hysterics until the end. 

"Christ! That was funny!" Brian said as he slumped on the sofa into Roger's side. The film credits were rolling and Roger was finishing off the last of a packet of savory cheese biscuits. "Can I have one?" Brian asked and Roger handed him a few. The theme of the movie they just watched had Roger curious about Brian's interest in having children.

"You ever think about having kids?" Roger asked. Brian munched on a biscuit as he considered Roger's question.

"Yeah....I mean I considered it when I thought about meeting the right woman and getting married...you know...having kids was part of my thinking..." Brian said honestly. Roger smiled at him. Now Brian was curious about where Roger stood on being a father.

"What about you?" Brian asked him. Roger ran his hand over Brian's thigh and kept his grin.

"I like kids....but I've never met anyone that made me get serious about considering becoming a father...." he responded. 

"I guess being with me means...well...that kind of cancels that option....eh?" Brian questioned and for the first time felt a slight threat to their budding relationship. Roger tossed the empty biscuit packet on the table and leaned in closer to Brian.

"I don't know about that..." Roger responded and leaned back on the side of the sofa and pulled Brian with him. Brian was nestled up against Roger's chest and found it comforting. "Didn't you hear? Two gay men are getting married...so who knows what's next?" Roger declared with a charming smile and a light tone to his voice. Brian laughed at his observation.

"I guess you're right...things are changing in the world..." Brian commented. Roger ran his hand through Brian's hair and enjoyed pulling his curls out straight and watching them bounce back to their original form. 

"I've got a sister....and she had a baby last year..." Roger revealed to his boyfriend. "We haven't been as close since I moved to London and I've been so busy living the shallow life of a rocker..." Brian took hold of Roger's hand and caressed it.

"I wish I had a sister...being an only child was a lonely business..." Brian replied. "I'd love to meet her sometime..." he remarked. Roger smiled at his offer. For the first time in a while he thought about his family. For the first time in a while he was actually with someone he felt like introducing to them.

"Maybe I could give her a call...see if she'd like to visit..." Roger suggested. Brian slumped down lower into Roger's lap and looked up at his boyfriend with a warm smile.

"That would be nice...."

==One week later==

Roger couldn't believe Brian was returning to work in a week. Summer was coming to an end and so was spending almost all their time together. He sat in the park with Brian, both having just finished a picnic lunch. They had made good use of the hamper Freddie and Deacy had gifted them. Brian had carried it as they walked the few blocks to the nearby neighborhood park. Taking advantage of the last warm days of the season. Brian laid in the grass sun bathing and making a list of things he wanted to do before school resumed. Roger sat against a tree and watched Brian deep in thought. He observed his boyfriend and marveled at how lucky he had been to meet him. He was so thankful he had taken that morning jog several months back. Little did he know it would change the course of his future. In the best possible way. He had a fresh start and was doing it with this fascinating man at his side. 

Roger had his writing notebook in his lap. He really needed to write some more material but had been distracted by recent events. Now he had no excuse and tried to let himself get in a zone for coming up with some words. He tapped his pen against the empty notebook page. And he kept his eyes on Brian. Looking relaxed but pensive as he lounged in the soft green grass. Roger let his eyes travel the length of Brian's long lithe figure. His tone arms and tummy bared in his tiny white t-shirt. The beautiful curve of his hips in a faded pair of blue jeans. The silkiness of the curls piled on his head and his graceful hands clutching a pen. Roger realized there was a tenderness; a soft quality about Brian that warmed him through and through. It made him smile as he gazed at his partner in the afternoon sun.

Roger was suddenly inspired and he positioned his pen and began writing.

In a heartbeat...I realised...saw through your disguise  
How could anybody be so beautiful?

Stopped in my tracks...got a big time shock  
My captured heart just would not stop.  
How could anybody feel so wonderful?

You walk down the street...your hips sway

Cars crash, traffic stops...I had to look away

Where you are in the world...It's a sunny day.

"Hey Rog...you about ready?" Roger looked up at see Brian sitting up in the grass. Roger closed his notebook and smiled.

"Yeah...let's go..." They collected their things and headed down the pavement towards home. They shared easy conversation and smiles the entire way. Roger opened the front entrance and they both stepped inside. Brian carried the hamper and tote upstairs as Roger went to his office to check his answering machine. To his delight there were several calls. He sat on the edge of his desk and pressed the play button.

"Roger....it's your illustrious solicitor...just calling to confirm I handled the registration of your studio as a commercial business...your license has been issued in the name of Sacrilege Studio...call me if you have any questions...."

Roger sighed with relief knowing he was officially open for business. The machine beeped to mark the next message.

"It's me Roger....sorry about the noise...I'm in a nightclub in Berlin..." It was Freddie and there was a constant bass thud from a dance track in the background on his message. Roger considered the time difference and laughed at the idea of Freddie at a dance club in the late afternoon in Germany. "I'm calling with good news! MTV is going to play my video...of course only after 10 at night...and Phoebe found us a place to get married! I will try and call you when we get back to the hotel...." Roger was excited to hear this from his best friend and was instantly curious where the wedding would take place. The message ended and then there was the beep for the next one.

"Roger...it's me again..." It was Freddie again. "I almost forgot! You will never guess who I saw in the airport lounge the other day....Robert Plant!" Roger enjoyed Freddie's excitement and felt a bit envious. He had never met the man and admired him greatly. "The reason I am telling you this is because we were chatting and he mentioned needing to do some recording and I told him about your new studio!" Roger's stomach fluttered at the thought of Robert Plant being in his studio. "I gave him your contact information...I don't know...nothing may come of it...but I wanted to tell you just in case...anyway...I will try you back in a while..." The message ended and Roger was disappointed to find there wasn't another. He secretly hoped there might be one from the tall blond rock god needing a studio. Roger slid from the desk and went to check the front entrance to make sure he locked it. The telephone rang and he figured it was Freddie calling back with his wedding details. Roger rushed back to the office.

"Sacrilege Studio..." Roger said with a smile. It was fun to say the name and he knew Freddie would snicker hearing it.

"Is this Roger Taylor?" a woman asked. 

"Speaking..." he replied.

"One moment..." the woman said. Roger wondered if Freddie had used an overseas operator to call. The line picked up and it was an unfamiliar voice.

"Roger Taylor...hello...this is Robert Plant..." Roger almost fell back into his office chair.

"Hi!" Roger managed to get out of his mouth. Surprised at being so star struck over the phone.

"I was calling because a mutual friend of ours...Freddie Mercury...was raving about your new studio..." Roger sat with his mouth open and tried to focus. He gripped the telephone cord to ground himself.

"Did he?" Roger said to try and play it cool. "That was nice of him...yes...I do have a studio now...is there something I can help you with?" he said as calmly as he could.

"There is actually...I need to do some work on some song ideas and my usual place is booked...plus it would be nice to go somewhere that might be a bit more incognito...if you know what I mean..." Robert explained. Roger knew the story. Too many times fans and paparazzi would find out an artist's schedule and hang out the entire time wanting their attention. Distracting them from their focus and work. Nobody knew about his studio yet so this wasn't a problem.

"I can book you in if you'd like....no one knows about this place yet...and it's off the beaten path..." he suggested. 

"Lovely...how soon can I get in?" Robert questioned. Roger's stomach fluttered hearing this and he tried to speak despite his excitement and the massive smile on his face.

"Anytime you like....my studio is at your disposal..." Roger replied.

"I can get my people sorted and be there in two hours...thank you..." Robert advised. Roger took a pen in his shaking hand and jotted down some details. He confirmed the studio address and Robert thanked him.

"You're welcome...see you then..." Roger told him and they hung up. It took him a few minutes to absorb the fact that Robert Plant would be there in a few hours. Roger finally got up and ran upstairs to tell his boyfriend. He burst into the kitchen to find Brian chopping vegetables.

"You will never fucking believe what I am about to tell you!"

\----------------------------------

Roger and Brian stood near the front door to the studio with both of them agonizing over the wait. Their nerves on full display. Brian more so than his boyfriend. Roger checked his watch and fidgeted about. Anxious for it to just happen. They kept looking at each other and forming excited grins. Not saying anything and both still thinking this was a bit surreal. There was a knock on the door and Roger dashed over to answer it. Clearing his throat as he moved. He found a casual smile for his face and opened the door. He only saw a beefy looking man who had to be a security guard and someone carrying a large suitcase. They looked like an assistant. At the edge of the pavement Roger noticed a small van and behind it a long black town car. 

"Mr. Taylor?" the assistant asked. Roger nodded to him.

"Yes..." he confirmed. The man smiled and turned to wave at the town car. The back door opened and out stepped the tall broad blond singer. He was followed by several others as they poured out of the vehicle and followed him to the front door. He wore a charming smile as he came up to Roger. Standing much taller than him and much broader through the shoulders. A massive mane of golden curls cascading down onto those broad shoulders. This man was intimidating in more ways than one.

"Roger...we finally meet in person..." Robert declared as he shook Roger's hand.

"The honor is all mine...welcome to my studio..." Roger told him. Robert stepped inside as the others followed him in. Roger brought up the rear of the group of people and he saw Brian standing in awe in the corner of the front hallway. Everyone was standing around admiring the beautiful interior and ornate ceiling. Roger immediately noticed Robert eyeing his boyfriend. Roger went over to introduce them.

"Mr. Plant...err...Robert...this is Brian May..." Roger said as he approached. Brian smiled widely and stuck out his hand as Robert took it.

"I love your work..." Brian said to him with enthusiasm and Robert smiled back and reached out and used one of his fingers to flip a loose curl in Brian's hair.

"I love your curls!" Robert told him back and Brian blushed as Robert turned to look around. 

Roger stepped closer to Brian and noticed how flushed he looked. He had heard what Robert said to his boyfriend and felt a slight pang of jealousy. It was not really a flirtation between the two men but Brian's reaction reminded him other people might be attracted to Brian. He didn't like it.

"I guess you have another admirer!" Roger said casually and Brian gently shoved at Roger's shoulder. In disbelief of Roger's words. And then realizing he was a bit jealous. Brian grinned.

"Lighten up baby...I'm in love with you!" Brian said back to him. He said it louder than he intended and Robert Plant stopped in his tracks and turned to Brian wearing a broad grin.

"Hey....nice line...mind if I borrow it?"


	26. One Thing Leads To Another..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Thing Leads To Another by The Fixx
> 
> https://youtu.be/JHYIGy1dyd8

"That's wonderful!" Brian told his insurance agent on the phone. "I can stop by after I get off work today....that should be around 4....is that alright?" he asked. 

"That will be fine...see you then Brian..." he hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief. He hurried to finish dressing for the day and rushed downstairs to tell Roger the good news. It had turned out to be a banner day. He was covering for a teacher that might be out for a while so he had a real chance to show his value as a permanent teacher. And now his insurance agent called to advise him that his claim had been finalized on the record shop fire and his check was waiting for him. Brian heard Roger on the telephone and found it surprising for him to be on a call with the music business so early in the day. His office door was open so Brian walked in.

"I'm looking forward to making my own solo album but sharing my new studio with other artists has already proven to be rewarding and inspiring to me..." Roger was saying in the phone as he leaned back in his office chair and had his feet propped up on the desk. He waved at Brian as he listened to whoever was on the phone. 

Brian tapped at his watch to indicate he would have to leave. Roger pulled his legs off the desk and sat up as he gestured at Brian to wait. Brian stood and watched as Roger finished his call. 

"Can we meet in person and continue this interview?" Roger asked his caller. He opened his datebook and nodded as he listened to the caller. "Yes...I'm available at that time..." Roger replied as he wrote down the information. "We can meet here...you can see the studio..." Roger suggested. He smiled widely and winked at Brian. Brian smiled in return as he quietly went over and sat on the edge of his desk. He glanced at his watch to keep track of the time. "I'll see you then...thanks!" Roger said as he hung up the phone. He stood up and appreciated Brian being a bit shorter since he was seated on the desk.

"That was Cameron Jones...he's a music journalist..." Roger advised him excitedly. "He wants to write a piece on me...he heard I left The Cross and and also heard about the studio..." Brian grinned at Roger's good fortune.

"That's brilliant Rog!" Brian replied and reached down to take Roger's hand. "It will be great publicity for you and the studio..." Brian agreed.

"I know he writes a lot for Melody Maker and Middle Eight magazine..." Roger explained as he glanced at the clock. He saw Brian needed to go if he wanted to be on time for work. He gripped Brian's hand and smiled at him. "You need to go or you'll be late..." Brian nodded as he slid off the desk. They shared a kiss and then let go of each others hands. 

"Oh!" Brian said as he went to walk out. "My insurance agent called this morning...my claim is final and I am picking up my check after work today..." 

"That's great news..." Roger told him as he smiled at Brian. 

"Yeah...I can start to put that behind me...move on from it..." Brian commented. Roger walked up to him and they shared a lingering kiss. Brian turned to leave. "See ya tonight..." Brian said and disappeared out of the office doorway. Roger watched him leave and sighed. He was glad that Brian could close that chapter of his life. Like Roger was closing his on The Cross. Roger walked out of the office and headed for their living quarters. He could use a fresh cup of coffee and a few hours of writing.

\----------------------------------

Brian rushed from the school office to the classroom where he would be teaching. He wanted to get into the room and look over the lesson plan Mrs. Dalton left behind. He laughed to himself as he remembered the all too personal information the school secretary had shared with him about why Mrs. Dalton was going to be off work for six weeks. He had never wanted to know that much about a woman's reproductive process and why a woman of her age might need a hysterectomy. He placed his bag on the desk and hung up his jacket. Brian adjusted his jumper as he sat down and found the lesson plan notebook in the center of the desk. 

He felt relieved as he read over the plan. It was straightforward and he could easily read the teacher's handwriting. He grinned as he found some humorous comments about certain students in the class and some fair warning about them. He already liked Mrs. Dalton and hoped her surgery went well. He got up and grabbed a stack of paperback books from the back cupboard and placed one inside each student desk in the room. Brian was standing at the chalkboard writing his name at the top when the bell rang and kids started pouring into the classroom. The uniformed students went noisily to their desks and Brian turned to smile at them and waited for the second bell. He walked to the door as the bell rang and closed it. 

"Good morning...Mrs. Dalton will be away for several weeks and I am filling in during her absence...." Brian explained as he walked back to the front of the room. He scanned the group of students and noticed a familiar face. "My name is Mr. May..." he was stating as he heard someone interrupt him.

"Is that you Brian?" he heard a female voice ask him. He looked over in the direction of the voice and saw it was the girl he thought he recognized. With an intent gaze he realized it was a girl who had been a regular customer at his shop. It was that girl who dressed new wave and her hair was a different color from last time he saw her. But it was her. She was smiling and had an excited expression. 

"Hi Andi!" he greeted her by name. There was some laughter and chatter in the room from the other kids.

"Oi!" a large boy in the back shouted. "Is he your boyfriend or something?" the boy asked Andi. She gave him a derogatory look and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be daft Kenny!" Andi told him and looked back at Brian. "I know him from somewhere else..." she remarked and grinned at Brian. 

"Was he your teacher somewhere else then?" a girl near Andi asked. Brian was amused at the guessing game that had erupted in the classroom. Andi made a scoffing sound and Brian knew he should just fess up.

"I know Andi from my previous job..." Brian announced. Everyone in the class turned to look at him. Brian saw them all waiting with bated breath to know more. Apparently this was exciting for a Monday morning. "I used to own a record shop..." he informed them all. Andi's face saddened a bit. 

"It burned down..." Andi told the class and gave Brian a sympathetic look. He smiled at her gesture of kindness. 

"Was it arson?" a scrawny kid near the front asked. Everyone started commenting all at once and Brian shook his head.

"It was nothing quite that dramatic I'm afraid..." Brian remarked and he decided it was time to get to their reading assignment. "Okay class!" he said loudly to get their attention. They got quiet and looked at him. "My name is Brian...but the school requires you to call me Mr. May..." he informed the class. Andi nodded understanding and Brian went to grab the book they were going to be reading. "Enough about me...let's get started shall we?" Brian suggested. "I've placed a copy of your assigned reading for this term in your desks.." he explained as he held up a copy of the book. Several of the kids groaned when they saw the cover. 

"Not that bloody book!" One of the kids whined. Brian chuckled as he watched them all pull the book from their desks. He knew it might not go over that well with everyone but it was required reading.

"Look at it this way....it's Halloween next month..." Brian pointed out as they all looked over their copy of Dracula. One of the kids made a spooky sound and a few others erupted in laughter. Brian quickly figured out who the class cut up was and remembered Mrs. Dalton's note about a trouble maker named Mick. 

"Do we really have to read this?" one of the girls in the front asked. Brian knew some of this whining was to test him as a substitute teacher. To see if they could take over the class. Their assignments. 

"I'm afraid so..." he responded and gave her a sympathetic look. "I tell you what...if you get busy reading the first chapter we can spend the last 15 minutes before break talking about whatever you want..." Brian offered. 

"I'm in!" Kenny said loudly and opened his book. The others conceded and opened their books. Brian went to his chair and sat down and opened his copy as well. It had been a while since he read this one.

\----------------------------- 

"Thanks for meeting me here.." Roger told Cameron as he stepped into the foyer of the studio. Cameron looked around at the ornate ceiling and the beautiful woodwork.

"This is fantastic Roger!" Cameron commented. Roger smiled with pride as Cameron walked around checking out the view. Roger proceeded to give him a tour of the studio and Cameron made some notes for his photographer to get some specific photos for the article. They soon went into the breakroom to sit and do a formal interview. Cameron got out a small tape recorder and showed it to Roger as he set a cup of coffee in front of the reporter.

"Do you mind?" Cameron asked. "I like to make sure I am quoting you verbatim and this helps..." he explained. Roger was used to interviews and appreciated Cameron being considerate in getting a factual quote.

"It's fine..." Cameron set it on the table and positioned it. He opened his notebook and grabbed a pen from his bag. 

"Alright...well...I know you probably get a lot of interview offers so I appreciate you doing this one..." Cameron said as Roger sipped his own coffee.

"To be completely honest I haven't garnered as much press attention since I left The Cross..." Roger confessed. Cameron looked surprised. 

"I'm happy to give you the attention you need to promote your future plans..." Cameron responded sincerely. Roger appreciated it. He didn't want to get on the topic of his former manager but he knew Evan had something to do with his phone not ringing quite as much as it used to. Cameron switched on this tape recorder.

"Thanks Cameron....fire away!" Roger answered. Cameron began with the standard questions about why Roger had chose to leave The Cross and they spoke about his plans to start recording a solo album. Roger explained he was looking at all his material right now and was juggling that with the sudden attention his new studio was getting from other artists. Roger had cleared it with Robert Plant's rep that he could mention him using the studio. So did the next artist that gave him a call after Plant recommended the place. Cameron was impressed to hear about Plant and also that the American group Heart had been in town and needed a studio to work on a demo.

"It's been exciting to see these artists at work and enjoying my studio space...even though there are a lot of studios in London, finding one on short notice is still a problem these days..." Roger advised him. Cameron like what he was hearing and made a few notes as the recorder captured it word for word.

"It sounds like your studio is going to prove to be a real asset to you..." Cameron commented and Roger smiled at his remark. Cameron took a sip of coffee and shifted gears. "How about we talk about some other things going on with you these days..." Cameron suggested. "We all know that Freddie Mercury is a good friend and you were there supporting him when he came out recently..." Cameron remarked. Roger nodded agreement.

"I was there at his press conference...he is my best friend and I support him fully in being able to be his true self to the world..." Roger said with conviction. "Who he chooses to date shouldn't matter at all...he is an amazing artist and should be judged on those merits and not his private life..." 

Cameron looked pleased to hear Roger's solid support for his friend. "That is true...but wouldn't you agree that Freddie has brought his private life to the forefront by announcing he is engaged to his boyfriend?" Cameron questioned. "He had his boyfriend appear in his music video and they kissed...." he pointed out. 

"Let me correct you...that is his fiance..." Roger said adamantly. Cameron formed a reticent expression. 

"But gay marriage isn't legal...so is this just really a lot of hype for his new album?" Cameron asked. Roger tried not to let the question irk him too much. He knows perfectly well gay marriage isn't legal but he realized people were missing the point of it all.

"Look...we all know that legally couples of the same sex can't marry..." Roger responded and was careful not to reveal what Freddie had told him a week ago on the phone. The wedding location and the details were being finalized and it was Freddie's news to announce. Not his. "But you have to understand that gay people fall in love just like straight people...and when they meet that person they want to be with for the rest of their lives...it's no different than a guy meeting the perfect woman and getting engaged and getting married...." Roger explained. "So yeah....they are engaged and they want to get married...and good for them!" Roger said with complete belief in his words and his friend. 

"I admire your loyalty and passion for your friend...for gay rights..." Cameron said as he made a quick note. "Do you plan to attend his wedding?" Cameron asked him. "If he does in fact have a ceremony?" Roger smiled confidently.

"I will be there with bells on!" Roger exclaimed and Cameron chuckled at his enthusiasm. 

"Speaking of personal lives..." Cameron said once they both calmed down and sipped their coffee. "You've been linked with a few high profile ladies over the years...the last being fashion model Carly Wallace..." the reporter reminded him. Roger remembered all too well. Each of his recent girlfriends had been nothing but high maintenance drama. Carly was only the second woman he had lived with but moving in together seemed to be what had doomed them. That and her return to partying after Roger got clean from the drugs.

"Carly and I ended things several months ago....long before I moved here..." Roger informed him. 

"That is what she confirmed recently..." Cameron advised. "But you've been seen out with just male friends of late..." the reporter pointed out to him. "In fact, the pictures I've seen from your recent outings show you with the same man...." Roger wondered where he was headed with this.

"Yes...I've just been out with friends...not looking for the next women in my life at the moment..." he said to give a response but remain private about his current situation. Cameron raised his eyebrows at him as he pulled a folder from his bag. He opened it and laid out several photos that were clearly taken by the paparazzi. 

"These photos were sent to me by two different photographers..." the reporter advised as he spread them out. There was a photo of Roger and Brian arriving at Freddie's album release party and then another was of them leaving together. It wasn't completely clear in this later photo but Roger knew they were holding hands. They just appeared to be walking closely to each other. But the other two photos were more telling. 

"Care to comment on these pictures?" Cameron asked him as Roger looked at the photos taken outside this very studio. They were shot with a telephoto lens and it was evident a photographer had discovered where Roger had moved. One photo was Brian and Roger standing by the car in their private drive looking a little too intimate as Brian leaned against his car and Roger was leaning against him and running his hand through Brian's hair. It was not a pose that implied just friendship. The other one had caught them in a half kiss in the same private drive as Brian was leaving to go somewhere. Roger felt a mix of anger and confusion. He was extremely annoyed at the intrusion into his private life by this photographer and uncertain what to say. He suddenly felt like he had been set up by the reporter and questioned if he was interested in Roger's music career or just a scoop on his private life. Roger reached over and switched off the tape recorder.

"This is me off the record..." Roger stated as he glared at Cameron. "Why did you bother to even ask about my music or my studio if all you came here for was to confront me with these pictures?" Roger questioned as he tried to maintain his cool. Cameron smiled at him but held a matter of fact expression.

"Look Roger..." he responded and tapped his finger on one of the photos. "They happened to send these pictures to me first...and I want to do a fully fleshed out interview about you...not just get your reaction to the pictures..." Cameron said intently. "You have a choice here...you can talk to me about these pictures or some other reporter or newspaper is going to get a hold of them and not even bother asking you about them...they will just print them and say whatever they choose..." Roger hated this and the fact that Cameron was right. If the pictures existed they were going to land in some type of publication. At least Cameron was trying to provide an opportunity for him to decide what information came with the pictures. He knew he didn't have a choice in the matter. Roger felt defeated and reached over and turned the tape recorder back on. A headache was starting to form in his head. Cameron felt quite satisfied as he gazed at Roger.

"Care to comment on these photos?" Cameron asked again as the tape played. Roger looked down at the photo of him and Brian smiling and felt his stomach begin to churn.

\------------------------------------

Brian walked into his insurance company and was promptly escorted to his agent's office. His agent stood up and shook his hand as he gestured for Brian to take a seat.

"Here we go..." the agent informed him as Brian sat down and the agent opened a file on his desk. "I've got a document for you to sign agreeing to the settlement made and then you need to sign confirming receipt of both of the checks..." Brian was confused when the agent mentioned multiple checks. 

"Checks?" Brian questioned. The agent laid out the two checks and Brian saw that one was from his insurance company for an amount close to 3,000 pounds. There was a second one was from a different insurer. He couldn't help but notice the check from the other insurer was for 20,000 pounds. His eyes grew wide at the sight of it. This was completely unexpected.

"It's the check from the insurance company for the bakery...you got their letter...right?" the agent asked him. Brian had not received any letter to his knowledge. He then wondered if moving twice in a short period of time had delayed him getting the letter.

"I haven't received a letter...as you know I've moved twice since the fire...so my mail is a bit out of sorts..." Brian stated. The agent looked surprised. 

"I've got a copy of their letter in the file here...let me have a copy made for you..." his agent advised and got up with the letter and walked out to his secretary's desk. Brian looked over the settlement agreement and saw it was from the other insurer. He began reading it and saw reference made to negligence and that in accepting the check he was agreeing to no pursuit of legal action against the bakery owners. He had no idea what legal action he might take against them. 

"Here's a copy for you..." the agent said as he walked in and handed Brian the letter. "I guess you don't know...the fire inspector determined negligence on the part of the bakery..." his agent explained. "Turns out there was drug activity going on there and the ovens were being used to bake goods for smuggling drugs...so the insurance company is wanting to offer you this settlement check to avoid you suing for damages..." Brian was astounded to hear this. He wouldn't have considered suing them. He couldn't believe he was getting this amount of money for doing nothing.

"So...I just sign this release and the money is mine?" Brian questioned. The agent smiled and gestured at the release statement. 

"Yes...this is unusual but not unheard of...." the agent remarked. "As you can see you are also not permitted to talk publicly about the negligence as part of the agreement..." Brian finished reading the agreement and signed it with a pen offered to him by his agent. He then signed to confirm receipt of his own insurance payment. He was still in shock as he thanked his agent and left the building. He went straight to the bank for fear of misplacing the checks and deposited the large one in his savings account. He drove home feeling like this day couldn't get any better. Teaching had gone really well and he hoped it would turn into something permanent for him. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed teaching and this age group was interesting.

A smile formed on his mouth as he also realized he wasn't dead broke anymore. It gave him a comforting feeling as he parked his car in the private drive and considered taking his boyfriend out for a celebratory dinner. Brian went inside the building and knew Roger was probably still in his office. The excitement in sharing the news with Roger was growing. He went down the hall but didn't find him there. He went to the studio and it was empty as well. Brian took the stairs up to their rooms and found only their cat asleep in the bedroom window. He dropped his bag on the bed and plopped down. He couldn't remember any business Roger had today except for that interview right after lunch. Jesus woke up and jumped from the window. He came over and joined Brian on the bed. Brian instantly went to stroke his velvet fur and wondered where Roger had gone.

\---------------------------------

Two hours earlier

Freddie was glad to be home after being away on his promotional tour. He and Deacy had enjoyed a steamy shower and donned matching silk pajamas as they lounged in his sun room. He gave Phoebe the rest of the week off and they were going to have some real quiet time until the weekend. Freddie was laid out on the plush sectional and Deacy was nestled into the opposite corner from him. Sound asleep. He lightly snored as Freddie watched an old movie. It was one of his favorites.

"You tell them Joan..." Freddie murmured quietly as he watched Joan Crawford call the other women in the scene bitches in an indirect way. His moment of pleasure was interrupted by the telephone ringing. He had meant to turn the ringer to a lower volume and forgot. He pressed pause on the video and leaned over to answer the phone. He glanced over and saw Deacy was still completely out.

"This better be good...I'm watching Joan Crawford..." Freddie said as a greeting in the phone. 

"Sorry Fred..." was Roger's response. "I called because I need your advice..." 

"Of course darling..." Freddie said in a lighter tone and was instantly curious what he was calling about.

"How do I tell Brian we've been outed?" Roger bluntly asked his best friend. Freddie's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Roger...what happened?" Freddie asked with concern. He knew that Roger wasn't ready to tell the world about him and Brian yet. It was too soon in their relationship. Too soon for Roger to reveal his bi-sexuality and bad timing with his career in transition. 

"One of those fucking paparazzi discovered where we moved to and took some photos of us..." Roger explained with a weariness in his voice. 

"Are the photos in the papers?" Freddie questioned as he got up from the sectional and started pacing the floor. Worried for his friend.

"Not yet...but they will be within a few days..." Roger replied and sighed heavily at the consideration. He began to tell Freddie what happened with the reporter earlier in the day and the nature of the photographs. Freddie felt bad for his friend. There wasn't a way out of this situation for him. Freddie took a seat in a corner chair and listened. 

"I guess the best advice I have is to tell Brian what you just told me Rog..." Freddie recommended. "There is no point being anything but completely forthright about what happened..." Freddie was confident Roger could handle this situation but he didn't know Brian well enough to understand how he would react. Roger would survive this exposure but would his relationship come out intact?

"You're right Freddie...I don't even know why I asked you...I guess I just needed to talk it through..." 

"I know you can handle this Rog...and I am happy to schedule my own press announcement about the wedding to be released immediately following this story so it can take away some of the attention...if you like?" Freddie offered.

"Is this a gesture of friendship or are you just going to get off on one upping my own newsworthy event? Roger said sarcastically. Freddie laughed in the phone.

"You know I'm an attention whore!" Freddie remarked. Now Roger laughed and Freddie felt good making his friend smile.

"Thanks for listening Freddie..." Roger said sincerely. "I guess I owe you one..." Roger told him and felt like he had said that quite a few times recently. 

"If you feel you owe me, we can call it even if you'll agree to be my best man..." Freddie suddenly announced in a serious tone. Roger wore a massive smile as he answered.

"Nothing would please me more Freddie..." he responded. Freddie felt touched at Roger's remark. "I need to go....I'm going to take a walk before Brian get's home...clear my head and organize my thoughts..." Roger told him. 

"Good idea....call me later if you need me...and let me know when you hear that interview is going to be printed...." Freddie reminded him.

"I will...and thanks Freddie...you're the best!" 

\---------------------------

Roger walked down the pavement towards home and clutched the bouquet of flowers in his arms. Roger wanted to do something, anything, to soften the blow for Brian so he had stopped when he saw a florist on his walk home. He made his way down the private drive to the back entrance and went inside. He didn't bother stopping in his office to check for messages and went straight upstairs. He heard music playing and found Brian sweeping the floor in the kitchen. He didn't hear Roger and was shuffling around and halfway dancing as he listened to the radio playing The Fixx. 

Roger couldn't help but smile at the picture in front of him. Brian was singing the words to 'One Thing Leads To Another' as he pushed the broom around. His hips swaying and his knees slightly bent. He hated that he was going to ruin the apparently good mood Brian was in right now. Brian turned around and saw Roger and instantly grinned at the sight of him. 

"There you are!" Brian said with an air of delight and he then noticed the flowers in Roger's arms. His face lit up at the sight of them. "Are those for me?" Brian asked him. Roger smiled and extended out his hands to give him the roses.

"I hope you like red..." Roger said as Brian took the bouquet and smelled the fragrant flowers.

"They're beautiful! Thank you!" Brian exclaimed and gave Roger a grateful kiss. As they parted Brian turned and went to find something to put the flowers in. He wasn't sure they had a vase. "I was thinking my day couldn't get any better...but you capped it off beautifully!" Brian remarked as he found a glass water pitcher to use for the flowers. He began to splay the roses out in it and arrange them. Roger watched him and tried to figure out when it was best to tell him. The story may not publish for a few days but he knew it was better if Brian had time to process the news and accept it before it went out. 

Roger walked over and reached for Brian's hand as he fussed with the flowers. "Hey Bri...I need to talk to you about something..." Roger announced as he grasped his fingers with his own. Brian went with him to the kitchen table and bore a wide smile as he sat down. 

"When we're finished I want to take you out to dinner...my treat!" Brian told him with excitement. Brian decided he would tell Roger about his good fortune over dinner. Roger took hold of Brian's hand on the table and Brian noticed that look Roger a bit subdued. "Is something the matter?" Brian questioned as Roger gripped his hand.

"I need to tell you about my interview today..." Roger told him.

"Oh!" Brian responded. "Did it not go well?" he asked. Roger looked at Brian intently and tried to find the words he wanted. Despite going over it in his head earlier today he felt at a loss. Freddie was right. There was no easy way to tell him. He was going to be upset. 

"Brian...it started off great...but it didn't end well..." Roger advised. Brian looked curious as he watched Roger's face. He felt bad Roger was disappointed in the interview and hoped him taking him to dinner would lift his spirits.

"Then let's go out somewhere you like for dinner...you can tell me all about it and some good food will make you feel better..." Brian suggested. Roger shook his head. 

"I need to tell you this first...then you can decide if you still want to go out..." Roger answered. Brian felt a bit nervous hearing this.

"What happened?" Brian asked with a sense of dread creeping in. 

"The reporter had some photographs with him...ones he planned to include in his article about me..." Roger began to explain. Brian was quiet and listened. Hoping Roger was blowing something out of proportion. 

"Pictures of what?" Brian questioned. Roger squeezed his hand and looked him in the eye. He hated this.

"Pictures of you and me..." he answered in a serious tone. Brian was silent as he tried to imagine what photos this reporter could have. The only ones he was aware of being taken were from Freddie's party. Maybe one from the David Bowie concert. There had been a photographer backstage. 

"What pictures?" Brian asked. "The ones from Freddie's party?" Roger nodded.

"Yes...he has the shots of us arriving and leaving the party..." Roger informed him. "He also has some other pictures...they are the ones you need to know about..." Brian's mild nervousness amplified. 

"What are they?" Brian said with trepidation. Roger sighed and looked Brian in the eyes.

"They are some photos taken by a paparazzi..." Roger explained. "It was clear he used a telephoto lens...and they were of the two of us in our private drive..." 

"So he got a few snaps of us coming and going from the car?" Brian said and tried to sound dismissive. Hoping Roger was just overly worried. 

"Brian...they were pictures of us being intimate..." Roger clarified to him. "One showed me leaning against you and playing with your hair and in the other we were caught at the end of a kiss..." 

Brian instantly let go of Roger's hand and sat there frozen. He clenched his fists on the table surface and just glared in disbelief at his boyfriend. He couldn't believe someone had watched them from a distance and taken photos of them without their permission and without their knowledge. Brian felt violated and shoved his chair back from the table with his body and stood up. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and then wrapped his hands around his shoulders. Feeling exposed somehow and wanting to cover up.

"You okay?" Roger asked him. Brian seemed to have gone somewhere else and didn't respond to Roger. He appeared disconnected somehow and Roger stood up and went to try and comfort him. "Brian...are you okay?" When Roger touched Brian he almost jerked in response. It seemed to pull him out of his daze. Brian loosened his grip on his shoulders and dropped his arms down. Feeling out of sorts and not sure what he should be feeling or doing right now. He brought a hand up and ran it through his hair. He could suddenly see the images Roger was talking about in his own mind and then he remembered they were being published. He immediately looked over at Roger.

"So that reporter is publishing the pictures?" Brian asked him with growing dismay. Roger nodded and took hold of Brian's arm. Brian just glared at him in disbelief. 

"He is...and I called my solicitor and he said we could try and block them but the time needed for something like that usually didn't prevent them from being published...it just forced the paper to issue a retraction notice after the fact...and what's the point of it?" Roger questioned. "If the pictures were already published...the damage is done..." Roger attempted to pull Brian into a hug. But he noticed Brian's body was rigid. 

"Don't..." Brian said in response to Roger's gesture. He pulled away from him and looked a little overwhelmed as he tried to understand what those pictures appearing in a newspaper or magazine would mean. Brian took a few steps and walked over towards the wall. He leaned against it to give himself some type of grounding. Bracing his body up as he processed this news. His stomach was in knots and he began to feel a bit shaky.

"Brian...it will be news for a day or so tops...and then Freddie said he was going to release his statement about their wedding plans to draw attention away from the story about us..." Roger explained to him. Brian looked at Roger but almost seemed to look past him as his mind figured it all out. Roger was seeing Brian reacting in the way he most feared. He walked closer to him but kept some space between them. Worried that Brian might fall apart on him. "I don't think it's going to be that big of a deal in the long run...." Roger then commented. "My career may suffer a bit at first...but people will move past it..." Roger said to reassure whatever concern Brian was mulling over.

Brian was astounded at the remarks Roger made. Everything he said was about himself. Yes, Brian had considered this would hurt Roger's career and upset him on a personal level. Like he was upset. But it seemed like Roger had forgotten about Brian's life. His world. As he realized this he found his voice again. 

"I'm glad you feel this won't do any real harm to your career...but did you even consider what it will do to mine?" Brian asked him with real concern. His anger at this situation was beginning to surface. Roger wasn't sure what Brian meant.

"You're a substitute teacher..." Roger answered. Brian's face went hot as he felt Roger was almost dismissive of his job. 

"I might be a substitute teacher right now...but as we discussed, I am trying to make it a permanent position..." Brian reminded him. "And in case you haven't noticed, being gay in the entertainment industry might be manageable, but it's not really accepted in the teaching field..." Brian pointed out. Roger hadn't considered this issue and quickly tried to find a way to resolve it. He thought too fast and said his idea without thinking it through.

"Just get a different job..." Roger replied. Brian jerked his body away from the wall. His growing anger and frustration with Roger supporting him as he walked over to get in his face. He prodded at Roger with his finger. 

"And I suppose I should just get a different Mother as well?" Brian snapped at him. "I've had one conversation with my Mother about our relationship! One! About me being with a man...and it's a work in progress Roger..." Brian reminded him in an irritated tone. "She's not had any real time to process the news and find a way to accept it...but now...well! I guess it being splashed all over the newspapers will just force her to accept it...and I guess all her friends and family knowing will make it that much easier for her!" Brian's volume had gone up to the point of shouting. He was practically in Roger's face as he spewed the words at him. 

"I'm sorry Brian...I didn't think..." Roger said and was at a loss for words. Brian made a sound of exasperation and turned to walk around Roger and out of the kitchen. Guilt and remorse began to fill Roger up as he watched Brian head out the door. "Where are you going?" Roger asked him. 

"To see my Mother...to warn her about the article..." Brian said as he stopped and turned to look at Roger. There were tears in his eyes and Roger's heart broke to see the anguish in his boyfriend's face. 

"When are you coming back?" Roger asked and felt a sense of dread. Brian wiped at his face before he answered.

"I don't know..." Brian said and left the room.


	27. My Bed's Too Big Without You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Bed's Too Big Without You by The Police
> 
> https://youtu.be/BxI2rUJOp_Y

Roger stood speechless as Brian packed a small suitcase in their bedroom. Despite being angry Brian managed to adeptly pack his work clothes in such a manner as to reduce wrinkling. He was zipping the case when Roger finally found some words to say.

"Do you think a suitcase is really necessary?" Roger questioned as Brian finished securing it and picked it up from the bed. 

"I can't talk to you right now..." Brian said as he went to leave the room. Roger wanted to block his way and make him stay and talk but it was evident Brian was too upset right now to reason with him. 

"Okay...I get it..." Roger responded. "I know I handled this badly and I know you're really upset with me right now...but please Brian...when you've talked to your Mother and you've calmed down a bit...please...can we talk then?" Roger asked him in an almost pleading manner.

"I'll call you..." Brian said in a quiet voice as he walked out of the room. Roger wanted to yell at him and tell him this wasn't his fault but he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. He took a few steps towards the door to follow Brian and wondered if he should at least walk him out. Before he could decide Brian re-appeared in the doorway. For a moment Roger wondered if he changed his mind. "Can you do me a favor?" Brian asked him. Roger felt a rush of hope.

"Anything..." Roger replied. 

"Can you remember to feed Jesus...and he needs fresh water and litter as well..." Brian told him. Roger swallowed his hope and nodded.

"Of course..." Roger said. Brian gave him a semblance of a smile.

"Thanks..." he said and turned and left. This time Roger was certain he shouldn't follow him. He needed to give Brian space to deal with his feelings and deal with his mother. He stood in the doorway of the bedroom and heard Brian's feet on the stairs and then the sound of the back door opening and closing. Then there was the sound of Brian's car as it started and took off.

Roger slid down the wall in the doorway and sighed heavily. He ran his hands over his face and tried to figure out what his next step was. He then realized a lot of that depended on what Brian's next step was. 

"I wish I still smoked..." Roger said out loud as he decided to get up and make sure the cat was seen to and he really wanted a drink. He pushed himself off the floor and headed for the kitchen.

"At least I didn't give up alcohol..."

\-------------------------------------

Brian sat with his mother at the kitchen table. He had not bothered to call before coming and she was surprised to find him at her door. She was preparing dinner and there was enough for him so he joined her for the evening meal at the small dining set in the kitchen. He had made small talk as she finished cooking and he set the table and poured them some wine from a bottle she had never bothered to open last Christmas. Brian needed the drink.

Despite pretending he was hungry, Brian picked at his food and mostly listened to her chat about the health problems of their closest neighbor. He was trying to find the right moment to tell her the news. It was proving to be a daunting task.

"Helen told me her daughter-in-law stayed with her after her surgery and made sure she was looked after...it's a shame that son of hers couldn't manage to even see her in hospital..." his mother commented as she took the last bite of her chicken casserole. She smiled at her son when she finished. "I'm glad to know you'd be there for me if something happened and I needed surgery..." Brian set his fork down and wiped his mouth after forcing himself to eat another bite. 

"Of course I'd be there..." Brian replied as he took another sip of wine. "Don't ever worry about that..." he said for reassurance. Ruth got up and walked to the oven and pulled out a pie tin. She had warmed two pieces of apple pie for them. Brian watched as she drizzled them with some caramel sauce and brought them to the table. 

"Now that we've had dinner and you've listened to me drivel on about Helen...care to tell me why you are here?" his mother pointedly asked as she served Brian his pie. He nodded to her and sat up a little straighter as his mother resumed her seat at the table and looked at him intently. Waiting for an answer.

"I need to talk to you some more about my life..." Brian informed her. "Some things have happened that you need to know about..." Ruth looked curious but also a little concerned as she cut a piece of pie off and ate it. Brian ignored his dessert and waited for her to say something.

"Is this about you and Roger?" she asked with a hint of unease. Brian nodded as he drank the last of his wine. He wanted every last drop of it for fortification.

"It is..." Brian confirmed. "We've moved and I sent you a card with my new address and phone number...did you get it?" Brian asked her. 

"Yes...thank you..." his mother answered. Brian nodded again nervously.

"Good...good.." he said and his voice betrayed his nerves. Brian rubbed his hands on his thighs to compose himself and cleared his throat as he tried not to shift in his chair too much. What little he ate of his dinner was settling in his stomach like lead. 

"Is something the matter?" she asked. "You're acting so funny...odd..." she remarked. 

"Sorry...I'm still a bit upset...." Brian said as he watched her for a reaction. Her face showed concern.

"Upset?" she questioned. "Did you and Roger have a fight?" 

"Well...yes and no..." Brian answered truthfully. "He told me some news I wasn't ready to hear and I got upset...angry...about it..." Ruth looked surprised.

"You've never been quick to anger...what was this news?" she questioned. Brian swallowed and knew he couldn't beat around the bush any longer.

"He told me that there is going to be an article published that is going to include a few pictures of us together..." Ruth was confused by this information. 

"Why would there be an article about you in the newspaper?" 

"It's about Roger actually..." Brian clarified. She was even more curious now.

"Why is there an article about him?" she questioned. "Did he do something?" she sounded like she was implying something bad.

"It's more about who he is... that is why there is an article...it's an interview..." he explained.

"I guess you have my curiosity peaked dear...exactly who is Roger?" Brian had never got to the point of giving his mother any real details about his boyfriend. She only knew he was in the music business. He never said more than that.

"Like I told you before...he is in the music business..." Brian began. "He's actually a performer..." he explained. "He was in a band the past several years and they made several records...had a few hits...but he's left the band and is making a solo record now..." Brian gave his mother a moment to take in what he said.

"He was in a band?" she questioned and Brian nodded. "Would I know them?" Brian shrugged. His mother didn't listen to rock and roll and didn't watch MTV. Popular acts still appeared on other programs though.

"They were called The Cross..." Brian informed her. She didn't appear to recognize the name. "He was the lead singer and he wrote their songs..." 

"I don't know that name...what is Roger's last name?" she asked. 

"Taylor..." Brian answered. She still seemed clueless.

"I've never heard of him...how did you meet him?" 

"He came in the shop and bought an album one day...I didn't recognize him at first but when he paid I saw his name on his credit card and then realized who he was..." 

"So you knew he was a famous pop star when you got involved with him?" his mother questioned.

"Yes..." Ruth looked at her son with a concerned expression.

"Brian...I want to ask you something and I want you to be truthful with me...and also yourself..." Ruth stated. "Are you with him because he's a rich and famous pop star?" Brian understood why she was asking this. Not only had he revealed to his mother he was dating a man and now living with him; he had revealed he was famous.

"It's not like that..." Brian responded and Ruth looked unimpressed with his answer.

"Then how is it?" she questioned. "You knew who he was and you went out with him...right?" she asked. "Did he ask you on a date and you said yes? Despite never having gone out with a man before?" she argued. "Think about it Brian....it seems like you are involved with him because it might be more about who he is than anything else..." she declared.

"Yes...I knew who he was and he did ask me to go see a concert with him...but I didn't agree to go because he was a famous person...I...." Brian suddenly understood the point his mother was trying to make. He seemed at a loss as to what to say next because his mind was churning with the consideration that there might be some truth in her words. 

"Would you have ever accepted a date from a man if he had not been famous?" she questioned. Brian was surprised as he heard her and tried to figure out what his answer would be. Did he only accept his invitation because of who he is? 

"I accepted his offer to see a concert because I love seeing live shows and he had last minute tickets..." Brian explained. "If he wasn't famous and offered me a chance to see Bowie I would certainly have accepted the offer..." Brian said in his own defense. When he finished he realized he had left out the fact that Roger had flown him to Paris and they had VIP tickets and then let him drive his luxury sportscar. He also realized that when Roger did make a move on him he had rejected him. He had told him he wasn't into men. So why did Brian change his mind? Was it because he really was developing feelings for him or was his mother right? 

"So would you have continued to see a man who wasn't famous?" his mother then asked. At this point Brian wasn't sure how to answer. He wanted to be honest with his mother. She wasn't being judgmental or rejecting him, she just had some valid concerns. 

"I don't know..." Brian admitted. His mother didn't smile or act like she had won an argument. She remained apprehensive as she watched her son. His confusion over the matter growing by the second. 

"Brian...maybe you should take some time and figure out what this really is..." she suggested. "If you are really gay and you are in love with him for the right reasons...then I will find a way to accept that....but it seems like you might have been seduced by the idea of him..." she argued.

"I wasn't seduced!" Brian said defensively and his anger from earlier in the day simmered again. "I understand what you are saying and I will think about your concerns...but I am a grown man and I am not that naive....I don't feel that I've been seduced..." he argued back.

"Okay..." she conceded. "But please think about this before you take it any further..."

"I will...."

\----------------------------------

Brian never got around to mentioning more about the photos to his mother. He was left with a flood of questions about his relationship. He volunteered to do the dishes while his mother watched her favorite nighttime drama. Brian replayed every moment from his time with Roger and was left feeling uncertain as he hung up the dish towel and walked to the living room. He informed his mother he was staying the night and went and got his suitcase from his car.

His mother retired early for the night as she had work in the morning. Brian put on his pajamas and took her place in the living room to watch tv before he went to his childhood bedroom. Out of habit Brian switched over to MTV and watched with detachment. Every time a male blonde pop star appeared on the screen his head filled with doubt about what he and Roger were really about.

\-----------------------------------

Roger was splayed out on the large sofa in the living room and the tv was on but the volume was low. He was sipping a whisky and petting Jesus as Kenny Everett's music special had one music video after another float across the television screen. The Siamese was stretched out across Roger's thighs. 

"I wonder what your Daddy is doing right now?" Roger said to the cat as he stroked his velvet back. Roger then chortled. He couldn't believe he referred to Brian as the cat's father. It was so bloody domestic of him. But that is what the situation had become. Quite domestic. He had met Brian and in quick measure began to date him, have sex with him and move in with him. And he loved it! And he wondered if he would get it back. He glanced over at the tv screen as the videos changed. Kenny introduced a new song. It was The Police. He didn't recognize the song but tried to listen as it played. The lyrics grabbed him and he felt it was a timely track to hear before he went to bed. Alone.

Since that day when you'd gone...Just had to carry on...I get through the day, but late at night

Love to my pillow, but it didn't feel right...the bed's too big without you...

"I hate it when the lyrics speak to me..." Roger grumbled as he took the remote control and turned off the television. He dropped the remote on the sofa and looked down at Jesus. Nuzzling the cats cheeks with his fingers as he began to purr. "You'll sleep with me...right?" Roger asked. The cat simply blinked.

\--------------------------------

Around 2am Roger finally gave up on trying to sleep. He shoved the blanket away from him and rolled out of bed. He tried not to disturb Jesus as he slept on Brian's pillow. After using the toilet he walked to the kitchen and grabbed the half empty bottle of whisky from the counter and carried it with him downstairs.

"I'll just do some work..." Roger muttered to himself as he switched on the light to his office and took a seat. He took a drink from the whisky bottle and sat it down as he opened his planner and looked over the remaining schedule for the week. It was exciting to see the dates filling up with performers. His studio was already showing real promise as a place to rehearse and record. As he eyed the bookings a few days from now he grew nervous that some might cancel their time once the article appeared. He hated to think some people in the business were possibly homophobic. He was realistic though and tried to keep a good thought about the matter as he closed his planner. 

He pushed it aside and opened his desk drawer to pull out his writing journal. He noticed a cassette tape shoved behind the journal and took it out to see what was on it. He had forgot about this demo and smiled to himself as he recalled the song's inspiration. Roger got up from the desk and went and put the cassette into the player and listened to it again. 

'You don't need nobody else but me....'

He liked the song but quickly decided it could be much better. Roger stopped the tape and extracted it from the player. He clutched it in his hand as he grabbed his notebook and headed for the studio.

\----------------------------------

"Okay....we've read a few chapters and I want everyone to provide one comment or observation about the story..." Brian requested. He stood at the front of the classroom staring at the bored students. They obviously weren't that into reading Dracula and he needed to pump some enthusiasm into the class. "If we have a meaningful discussion about it I might consider canceling the paragraphs I was going to request about it as homework..." he hinted. Several hands flew up into the air and Brian grinned as he called on someone.

"Theo..." Brian said and the young man smiled at him as he dropped his arm down.

"It's written like we are reading someone's diary..." he remarked. 

"Do you like that style of writing?" Brian asked him. Theo shrugged. 

"Dunno...I've never read anyone else's diary except my sister's..." Theo answered. Several of the girls turned and glared at Theo. His best mate Roddy nudged him and they both snickered.

"Did she talk about sex?" Roddy questioned as a few other boys leaned closer to listen.

"It's not very considerate to read someone's journal without their knowledge or consent.." Brian stated sternly. "Let's get back to the book....Mandy...what is your observation?" Brian asked. 

"It is definitely written a hundred years ago because all Jonathan Harker does is talk about the recipes he is going to get so his wife can cook them..." she said with some disdain. Brian smirked at her derision of the state of women's rights in this time period.

"So would you say that reading his journal entries has given you a detailed picture of what life was like for a young business man around the turn of the last century?" Brian questioned. Both Mandy and the others seemed to be thinking about his question. 

"Andi...what do you think?" Brian asked as he knew she would be a good participant. 

"I like it...it's different from other stories and I feel like you really know what he is experiencing and thinking about everything going on around him..." she answered. "What I don't understand is how he didn't see all the warning signs about Count Dracula being bad news..." 

"Yeah! Did you read about his hairy palms and his bad manicure?" Kate chimed in. Some of the girls giggled. "Disgusting..." she commented to her neighbor. Brian was amused at how quickly they were engaged in talking about the story, even if it wasn't about more meaningful things like plot and writing style.

Brian prepared to give them a brief writing assignment but the door to his classroom opened and the office clerk smiled at him.

"Sorry to bother you...but Mr. Pollock...the headmaster...needs a word..." she explained. Brian nodded and looked at the students as he walked to the door.

"While I am gone I want you to write a list of ten things you like or dislike about the story...and why..." he ordered. A few kids groaned as they pulled out their spirals and Brian followed the secretary to the main office. She gestured for him to go right in. The middle aged man stood up as he stepped inside. Brian remembered meeting him before the end of the last term.

"Ahhh Mr. May!" the man greeted him and stuck out his hand and Brian shook it. "Sorry to pull you out of class but I needed to talk to you about something important..." the headmaster took a seat and Brian sat down in the chair opposite the desk. 

"What is it?" Brian asked and instantly wondered if that article had somehow already been published. He glanced at the headmaster's desktop and didn't see a newspaper or magazine.

"Bad news and good news..." Mr. Pollock told him. "I just got off the telephone with Mrs. Dalton..." the man announced. "Turns out she's got cancer and will be out for the rest of the school year for treatment..." Brian felt terrible hearing the teacher he was covering for was so ill.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Brian remarked. Mr. Pollock nodded agreement.

"Yes...it's unfortunate...but I guess you could say the good news is that we have an opening that needs filling and I was wondering if you were interested in staying in the position for the rest of the term?" Brian couldn't believe his luck. He hated how the job had become available but was excited for a chance at being a permanent teacher. 

"I'd be happy to accept...." Brian answered. Mr. Pollock smiled widely and let out a sigh of relief. He picked up a packet and moved it towards Brian.

"Marvelous...this packet explains your salary and the contract you would need to sign...it also has our guidebook about the policies and code of conduct for our teachers..." Mr. Pollock explained. "If you could take that and fill out the paperwork and bring it back to me within two days we can get your paperwork started to make you a permanent staff member..." Brian smiled and nodded as both men stood up.

"Thank you for the opportunity..." Brian told him and they shook hands again. As Brian walked out of the office he couldn't help but wonder if he had already broken the code of conduct rules before he even read them.

\-----------------------------------

"Sorry this is happening to you..." Deacy told Brian when he arrived at the May house. He hugged his friend and they both went inside. "Do you know yet when the article is being published?" he inquired. Brian shook his head.

"No...to be honest I haven't spoke to Roger today..." Brian answered. 

"Why not?" Deacy asked him. Brian wasn't sure what to say. "I hope you're not mad at him about what happened...it's not his fault a photographer got those pictures..." his friend pointed out.

"I have a right to be upset..." Brian argued and Deacy gave him a stern look. 

"Upset at the situation...yes...but upset at him?" Deacy stated. "Come on Brian...you knew when you started dating him he was a public figure...he's going to get his picture taken...and if you're with him...it's inevitable you would be in some of them..." Deacy walked into the living room and took a seat on the sofa. Brian stood in the entryway and folded his arms across this chest. Clearly unconvinced his ire was misplaced.

"But it's a picture of us kissing!" Brian reminded him. "Everyone is going to know we're together..." Deacy made a sound of disbelief and gave Brian a disparaging look.

"Hello?" Deacy said in a sarcastic tone. "You're talking to the man who appeared on the cover of a tabloid wearing a blanket and a fireman!" he exclaimed. "I think one or two pictures of you being fluffy with Roger is pretty tame!" Brian dropped his arms from his chest and sighed heavily. Realizing Deacy had a valid point. 

"I guess I didn't really think things through..." Brian replied and looked bewildered as he spoke. "I hadn't really considered anything like that...I mean...we just stared seeing each other and things moved so fast..." Brian explained to his friend. "I never really stopped and thought about the fact that us being together would be newsworthy..." Brian walked over and slumped down on the sofa next to Deacy. He was having another one of those moments where his much younger friend seemed so much more worldly than him. Deacy patted his leg and smiled at him.

"You know Brian...maybe it's not that big of a deal...I mean...you love him and he loves you...so you just acknowledge the relationship and the interest will die down..."Deacy said to offer some reassurance. The look on his friend's face told him it didn't help. Brian turned and looked at him with a troubled expression.

"My Mom asked me if I was with him just because he's famous..." Brian told him. Deacy wasn't surprised. What he knew of Ruth May told him she was a person who get Brian overthinking this whole thing as a way to end the relationship. 

"I recall us having that very conversation right after you told me you had gone out with him.." Deacy reminded him as he looked Brian intently in the eyes. "And I'm pretty sure that is not the case..." he said with confidence.

"How are you so sure?" Brian questioned. Deacy smiled warmly at his friend and patted his leg again.

"Okay...maybe the interest at first was about who Roger is...but it quickly became about other things..." Deacy assured him. "I've seen you two together and there is a chemistry there...and he is so into you Brian...he really wants to be with you for all the right reasons..." Brian smiled a bit hearing this but felt that covered Roger's view on the things. Not his own.

"But am I only with him because of who he is?" Brian asked again. Deacy formed an amused expression.

"No..." he answered. "I think you are with him because he makes you feel good about yourself and he admires you for your qualities..." Deacy said sincerely. "And because he loves you...and you love him..." Brian smiled wider hearing his argument. There was truth in his words. 

"I do love him..." Brian admitted and Deacy pinched his arm and smirked at him. Feeling good about turning this situation around. 

"Freddie told me he has never seen Roger so in love before..." Deacy revealed. "The first time Roger ever spoke of you, Freddie knew this was different...you were different..." Brian seemed to hang on his words so Deacy kept going. "Your mother doesn't even know Roger...so how can she really know what there is between you?" he questioned. 

"That's true..." Brian responded. While he was beginning to feel more confident about his relationship with Roger he suddenly remembered the key issue that brought him to his mother's house in the first place. Brian's face dropped a bit. "I didn't get around to telling her that the photos being published show us being intimate..." Brian told his friend with mild embarrassment. Deacy tried to not laugh at Brian's choice of words regarding the pictures. Freddie had told him what Roger described.

"Brian...it's a photo of you being affectionate and a photo of you in a half kiss..." Deacy reminded him. "You're acting like it's a picture of Roger blowing you or something..." he remarked candidly. Brian's mouth opened a bit in surprise at Deacy's comment and then smirked at the consideration. His friend saw the amusement in Brian's face and poked him in the chest. "You were imagining him blowing you right now....weren't you?" Deacy questioned in a teasing way. Brian shook his head but the blush in his cheeks gave him away. 

\-------------------------------- 

"When does your Mom get home?" Deacy questioned as Brian handed him the employment packet he was given earlier in the day. 

"She's at her Bridge Club tonight...she usually gets home around 10..." he answered. Deacy took hold of the Code of Conduct and looked at the Table of Contents. He flipped to the section of interest and he read over the guidelines as Brian drank his beer. "I think I am already in violation and I'm not even technically employed yet..." Brian informed him. Deacy sighed and closed the book.

"Yeah...I think you're right..." he agreed. He tossed the booklet in the middle of the table and picked up his own beer. "You can always get another job..." Deacy suggested. Brian instantly remembered Roger's own remark to this extent.

"That's what Roger said when I asked him if he had even thought about how being outed would affect my life...." Brian informed him as he sipped his beer. "I have to admit that when he said it I was pretty pissed about it..." 

"Maybe he wasn't as sensitive to your side of things as you liked, but his point is correct..." Deacy responded. He took a sip of beer and looked at Brian. He wanted to remind him of something more important than where he earned a paycheck. "You can find another job Brian...but you'll never find another Roger..." Brian realized in focusing on his job and his mother, he was guilty of failing to focus on their relationship.

"Wow!" Brian responded. "You're right..." he agreed. Deacy grinned and finished his beer. 

They boys left the employment packet on the dining table and adjourned to the living room to watch the video Deacy had rented for them. It was a new release on tape. 'Desperately Seeking Susan' was a film they had seen in the cinema but Deacy loved it and wanted to watch it again. Brian found some microwave popcorn and they shared a bowl through the film. Brian couldn't help but relate to the character of Roberta. Someone who had grown bored with their life and found a chance for something exciting and new. A life outside the norms she had existed in before. The movie finished and he walked Deacy to the front walk to say goodnight. He received a reassuring hug and agreed he should call Roger soon. Brian went back inside and felt Deacy's advice was right. He walked straight to the telephone and dialed the studio. He got the answering machine so he tried the private line upstairs. He got that machine as well and felt a bit deflated. He didn't bother with a message and hung up. 

Brian was changing into pajamas when he heard the downstairs door. He walked to the hallway as his mother came upstairs. She was pulling her earrings off as she approached.

"You're still up..." she remarked. Brian almost laughed at her statement. It was only ten. 

"I was hoping we could have another chat..." he suggested. Ruth shifted on her aching feet.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" she asked. "I've had a long day and I'm worn out..." she remarked. Brian nodded and smiled at her. 

"Of course..." he answered. "Good night..." he told her and she walked over and shared a good night kiss before heading for her bedroom. Brian felt disappointed but figured he would have his thoughts in better order tomorrow. He went to his room and laid down with the Dracula book from school. He read a few pages and felt his eyes get heavy. As he went to lay the book down on his nightstand he heard something outside. He turned and realized it was something hitting his bedroom window. He got up and walked to his window. There was some light from the streetlamp below. He saw the silhouette of a person standing on the pavement in front of his house. He watched as they swung their arm and Brian realized they were throwing rocks at his window. The rock made contact and almost sounded like it could crack the glass. Brian wondered who on earth would be vandalizing his house as he opened the window to protest their actions.

"Whose down there?" he questioned in a loud voice. The person in the shadows took a few steps closer and he could now see their face. It was Roger! He was dressed in a black track suit and was holding something large in his hands. "What are you doing here?" Brian exclaimed and tried to keep his voice down. He was surprised at his appearance and felt a mix of annoyance and elation seeing him. 

"Brian!" Roger shouted. "It is you!" Roger said back and grinned broadly. Brian could easily make out his bright smile in the low light below. "I've come to play you something!" Roger proclaimed and lifted up the object in his arms. It was a boombox. 

"Are you drunk or just out of your mind?" Brian asked him with dismay as Roger began to fiddle with the power switch on the portable tape player. 

"No...I'm in love!" Roger replied. Brian couldn't decide what he should do and got ready to tell Roger to go home. Before he could order him to leave, the boombox blared to life. Brian cringed as he wondered if his mother was still awake. "I wrote this for you Brian...right after we met..." Roger announced and pressed the play button. Brian heard the ska like guitar riff and began looking around at his neighbor's homes as Roger turned the volume up. Praying it wouldn't wake them.

You won't need nobody else but me...you won't need no....you won't need nobody else but me...

You'll find....  
I'm gonna invite you to try my machines  
Program an offer you just can't refuse  
I'm gonna invite you to share all my dreams  
You've got nothing to lose

Brian stopped checking for his mother or neighbors as he heard the song Roger was playing. It was a love song. For him. It was a declaration that Roger was the only one for him and he wanted Brian to share his dreams. His stomach was awash in butterflies as he watched Roger stand in the lamplight, holding up the boombox and looking at him earnestly. His messy blond hair blowing in the breeze. It was the most romantic thing he had ever seen. 

Recycle your thoughts  
I'll rewire your mind  
I'll punch in some new points of view  
To make sure you find  
You've got nothing to lose..

"Shut that bloody noise up!" Brian suddenly heard someone call out. It was a house across the street and a light was on and the neighbor had his head stuck out the window. Brian felt a bit panicked and saw the light in his mother's room come on.

"Shit!" Brian gasped and looked back at Roger remaining steadfast in place and ignoring the calls for quiet as a few more windows on the street opened up. Brian knew his mother would be walking into his room any moment. The song kept going and Roger kept looking at him.

"You've got to go before someone calls the police!" Brian shouted to him. Roger kept holding the boombox up and Brian heard a knock on his bedroom door. The song began to wane and Brian ignored the knocking as Roger brought the boombox down and switched it off. Brian's bedroom door opened and his mother barged in clutching a robe around her.

"What is all that racket?" she questioned in an irritated voice.

"I love you Brian May!" Roger yelled from the pavement. Brian cringed as his mother marched over to the window and they both looked down as Roger blew him a kiss and disappeared into the shadows. 

"What in the world?" his mother exclaimed as she turned and glared at her son. Brian knew she was mortified by what just happened but he couldn't help but feel like a sixteen year old school girl who had just been serenaded by the boy at school she's in love with. His face was warm and he felt a bit faint. He wasn't sure if it was dreading the ensuing discussion with his mother or that he had just realized that he was totally and completely in love with his lunatic!


	28. I'm Coming Out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Coming Out by Diana Ross
> 
> https://youtu.be/F-mjl63e0ms

"Would you care to explain what that was all about?" Ruth asked her son as they stood at his open window. Brian's head had been in the clouds but Roger was gone and his mother was glaring at him. He was quickly coming down from his high. Before he answered her, Brian shut the window and locked it. He turned to face her as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Looking dismayed at what she just witnessed. Brian went to say something but stopped as his mother pointed at the window. "Was that him?" she questioned. "Was that Roger?" Brian's butterflies were dissolving and had morphed into a feeling of a lead weight in his chest.

"Yes...that was Roger..." Brian answered quietly. His mother looked indignant.

"And why did he feel the need to show up after dark and stand outside your window and play loud music that woke me up along with half the neighborhood?" she asked him with a tone of complete annoyance. "Was he drunk?" she questioned. "Is he on drugs?" she demanded to know. Brian hated this. She was apparently oblivious to the romantic aspect of what he just did. The fact of this made Brian a bit angry. 

"He doesn't take drugs!" Brian declared and left out the fact that he used to. He wasn't going to comment on the possibility of him being drunk because he wasn't quite sure. "Look! He wanted to play me a song and he said he wrote it for me!" Brian explained to her. As he recalled the song a smirk appeared on his face. It did nothing to quell his mother's irritation.

"A phone call or a polite knock on the door wouldn't suffice?" she argued back. Brian sighed heavily and knew this conversation was getting them nowhere. 

"Mum! It was a surprise! He showed up! He's already played the song! It's over and he's gone! Alright?" Brian practically shouted as he began to lose patience with her. His volume jarred her a bit. She looked down and fidgeted with the belt on her robe and glanced at the window again. Realizing Brian was shutting down the conversation. She knew that Brian actually found this situation romantic and some type of grand gesture. It frightened her to realize that her argument about Brian being infatuated with this man simply because he was a pop star was a moot point. She let out a sigh in defeat.

"This is it? Isn't it?" she questioned to her only child in a calmer voice. "You're in love with this man and you're gay..." she declared. Brian could not deny the truth to himself or his mother. 

"I am in love with him..." Brian confirmed as he reached out and took her hands and smiled warmly at her. Appreciating her being serious but not really angry anymore. "I guess that makes me gay..." he confessed.

"Well he is apparently in love with you..." his mother said with a touch of humor. "So much so he felt he needed the entire street to know..." she said with amusement. They both chuckled at the thought.

"Sorry about that..." Brian replied. His mother pulled him in for a hug. Feeling uncertain about how her relationship with her son works going forward. She wasn't sure how to be a mother to a gay son. 

"I guess my bigger problem is not knowing what to do going forward..." she remarked. "How does this work son?" she questioned with concern. "I mean...I don't know anything about gay people...I've nothing against them...I don't know anything except it's two men instead of a man and a woman..." she tried to explain to him. 

"Mum!" Brian said with tenderness. "I think you just summed it up well..." he informed her. "It's me in a relationship just like I might have been with a woman...except the only real difference is I happen to be with a man..." he told her. 

"Forgive me if I'm not ready for the details...." she remarked back and Brian knew she was referring to the sexual aspect of the relationship. "To be honest...I wouldn't want the details if you were with a woman either..." she confessed. They both laughed at the normal discomfort a parent has with their adult child in talking about sex. 

"No worries...I'll spare you all that!" he assured her. Brian kept his hold on her and hugged her close. Feeling like his mother might actually be accepting things and this aspect of his life would be easier.

"So do I get to meet him someday?" Ruth asked her son as she separated from their hug. Brian smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course!" he replied. "If you like I'd love to have you come see where we live...and you can meet my cat..." Ruth's eyes went wide.

"You have a cat?" she questioned. 

"I do..." Brian answered. "Actually he was a gift from Roger...for my birthday..." his mother had to smile at the thought of Brian having a cat again. She knew how much he adored having one and finding out Roger had got him the pet for his birthday was so thoughtful. It was certainly points in his favor. 

"That was thoughtful of him..." Ruth remarked. Brian smiled at her.

"He is thoughtful..." Brian told her. "I think you'll like him once you get to know him..." Ruth looked at her son intently. Wanting to find a way to accept the changes taking place in his life. 

"Just be patient with me Brian...this is all new to me..." she replied. Brian sighed out.

"It's new for me too..." he reminded her. He knew he needed to tell her the whole situation since he wasn't sure how quickly that article would appear in print. "I need to tell you something about that article I mentioned..." Brian told her and led her to his bed to have a seat. They sat facing each other and he tried to find the right words to break the news. 

"What is it?" she questioned. He pulled her hand into his.

"A photographer managed to get some photos of Roger and I that definitely confirm we are romantically involved...and they are being published..." he revealed. "I wanted you to know in case someone mentions it to you or you happen to see them in print..." he explained. Ruth's eyes grew big as she tried to imagine the content of the photos. 

"How do they confirm your involvement?" she asked with growing trepidation. Brian smiled reassuringly at her. He could see from her reaction she was assuming the worst. He patted her hand.

"They're not explicit...one is of him leaning into me and playing with my hair and the other caught us at the end of a kiss..." he told her. Ruth was relieved it wasn't something worse but still felt embarrassed that her son's private life was going to be so public and also considered newsworthy. And she would certainly hear about it from some of her nosier and judgmental friends.

"I see..." she said with alarm. "Do you know when they will be out? What newspaper is printing them?" she inquired. "I just want to be prepared..." she remarked. Brian nodded understanding. 

"I'm sorry about this...we've been discreet but the photographer found out where Roger moved and apparently took them with a telephoto lens..." Brian informed her. Ruth looked horrified at the thought of being spied on.

"That's terrible!" she exclaimed. "That's...well...I can't believe people do this for money...and what's really upsetting is how many people buy those trash magazines and newspapers..." she declared. 

"I know..." Brian concurred. "We haven't done anything in public...we are pretty private but these moments took place in our private parking space at the studio...only a telephoto lens could see us there..." Ruth huffed in disgust. 

"I appreciate you telling me..." she told him. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this..." Ruth explained wearily but with a smile. Brian gave her a sympathetic look.

"I know...I'm sorry I had to dump so much on you at once...but I wanted to be honest with you and not keep something important from you..." Brian told her. Ruth squeezed his hand and felt the need to be honest about something as well. But Brian had so much to contend with right now. She decided it could wait.

"Let's get some rest..." she suggested. "It sounds like things are about to get hectic..." she said and tried to be positive. Brian sighed as he looked at his mother. Seeing nothing but care and concern in her face and relieved she was finding a way to accept his new life.

"I love you Mum..." he told her. She hugged him close. Grateful for her only son and secretly relieved her husband wasn't alive to find out their son was something he never would have found acceptable.

"I love you too dear..." she replied and kissed his head. "Let's go to bed and get some sleep..." she suggested. Brian was wide awake and knew he would never be able to fall asleep until he did something. 

"I hope you don't mind...but I need to go home..." Brian told her. She wasn't surprised and simply smiled and kissed his forehead. 

"Call me when you know the article is coming out..." she asked.

"I will...."

\-------------------------------------

"You did what?" Freddie said in the phone in amazement. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He wished he had seen it with his own eyes. All Roger did was groan in the telephone and the sound of his new song playing in the background was endearing as he told the story.

"I'm a fucking fool Fred!" Roger whined and reached for the bottle of whisky only to find it was empty. Shit! "I think I just outed him to his entire street!" Roger complained as he fell back onto his bed and covered his face with his arm. Mortified at what he had done.

"I'm sure it's not all that bad!" Freddie argued back. "It's not like you got arrested..." he commented. "Nobody threw anything at you...did they?" he questioned. Roger sighed as his tape ended and the music stopped.

"No...but I probably took off before they had the chance..." he replied. Freddie fumbled for his cigarettes and lit one. Watching Deacy sleep soundly in the nearby bed. It seemed like his fiance could have slept through the Blitz. He envied that. 

"More important is what Brian felt about your song..." Freddie reminded him. "How did he react?" Freddie questioned as he inhaled deeply and blew the smoke away from the bed.

"I can't say...he told me I had to leave before someone called the police..." Roger explained. "He looked like he was enjoying it but the people shouting at me to shut up did kind of break the spell so to speak..." Freddie snickered with delight.

"I can imagine that was a mood killer..." Freddie commented. "It's like having an audience when you're fucking..." 

"I wouldn't go that far Freddie..." Roger scolded and Freddie giggled again. "I just wish I knew how he really felt..." Roger groaned into the phone. 

"I loved it!" Roger heard Brian say and he lifted his arm from his face and jerked upwards in the bed. He couldn't believe Brian was standing in their bedroom doorway. Looking amused at finding his boyfriend laid out on the bed sulking and still a bit drunk. 

"Brian!" Roger exclaimed and Freddie gasped in the phone. "I've got to go!" Roger announced to his friend. Freddie laughed at the new development in tonight's melodrama.

"Go get em tiger!" Freddie declared and hung up the phone. Roger fumbled with the phone as Brian walked into the room and headed straight for the bed. 

"Bri! I hope I didn't make a mess of things with your Mother..." Roger began to say as Brian got to the bed. "Because I was a bit drunk and just went on impulse and..." Brian cut him off before he could finish.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Brian demanded and kneeled onto the bed and grabbed Roger as he pulled him into a kiss. Roger completely surrendered in Brian's arms and let him pull him down onto the mattress. Sharing a passionate kiss as their mouths opened and their tongues met. Brian quickly straddled him and pulled back to look down at his boyfriend with a brightness in his eyes. "You are a lunatic Roger Taylor!" Brian told him with a laugh. 

"You make me crazy..." Roger informed him in a tender voice and stroked Brian's cheek. So thrilled to have him here and on top of him. "I don't like the idea of being without you..." he informed his curly haired boyfriend as his hand moved up to tug at the silky coils. 

"I like your song..." Brian said to him in a soft tone and smiled at him. Roger kept hold of the curls in his hand. 

"You do?" Roger replied and Brian nodded as he gazed with adoration at the blond mess below him. 

"I'd like to try your machine..." Brian teased and Roger formed a massive grin upon hearing this. He tugged at the curls in his possession. "It is apparently an offer I can't refuse..." Brian added.

"You've nothing to lose..." Roger reminded him. Brian certainly knew he had a lot to lose but didn't care anymore. Roger and Deacy were right. He could find another job but he would probably never find another Roger. Somebody to love him the way this man did. No woman ever had. Even if he had to endure the scorn of the world for his choice, he decided to accept his fate. 

"So I heard..." Brian answered with a warm smile and reached down for another kiss. Brian took hold of Roger's wrists and began moving both their arms up above Roger's head on the mattress. Brian held his arms there as he devoured Roger with kisses on his face and neck. A moan escaped the blond as he tried to wrap his legs around his lover. Brian laughed at his effort and then gasped in surprise when Roger got a solid grip around him and proceeded to flip them over. Brian suddenly found himself on his back as Roger grinned triumphantly at him. Straddling Brian just like he had been positioned before. The smugness left his face.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you that night..." Roger told him earnestly. "I got so wrapped up in worrying about myself that I failed to think about how this would affect you..." he confessed. "It was wrong..." he stated clearly. "I need you to understand that the people I've been with before were always along for the ride Brian...they were there to get what they could from the arrangement..." he explained. "A moment in the spotlight and making contacts and meeting other famous people..." Roger sighed in frustration. "I've never had to worry about them being seen with me because that is part of why they were there in the first place..." Brian appreciated Roger explaining why his experience in the past led to his poor judgement. He freed his hands from Roger's and brought them up to stroke Roger's cheeks. His thumbs gently grazing the soft skin with a hint of blond stubble.

"I forgive you..." Brian told him sincerely. Roger felt a wave of relief wash through him and he grinned at his boyfriend.

"Thanks...I really mean it...and I will try to do better about those kind of things..." he assured him. Brian pulled Roger in for another kiss and then licked his lips as Roger parted from it. 

"You can make it up to me by making love to me..." Brian suggested. Roger's face lit up with delight and he gave Brian his best smile.

"Your wish is my command..." Roger replied and sat back on Brian's waist as he began to take his shirt off.

\---------------------------------

Brian walked to the school office in a daze the next morning. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face from remembering the night before. He handed his completed new employee paperwork to the office secretary and said good morning before strolling to his classroom recalling everything Roger had done to him with his mouth. He plopped his bag down on the desk and got out his copy of Dracula and set it down as he switched on the room lights and then slid into his cushioned seat. He sat his elbows on the desk and rested his chin in one of his hands. Sighing at the memory of Roger kissing him senseless and biting and sucking at his collarbone and hips. And sucking another part of his anatomy as well.

Brian squirmed a bit in his chair as he felt a semblance of soreness but it was mixed with incredibly lustful memories of being rolled onto his stomach and Roger going down on him before entering him and taking him to the highest plane of pleasure. Only the sound of the first bell jarred him from his daydream. He formed a more serious but pleasant expression as the kids poured into the classroom. Brian saw the coffee he had forgotten about and took a sip. Brian then stood up and stretched. Andi came up to him looking excited.

"Did you see that MTV is launching a channel just for Europe?" she asked Brian. He hadn't heard. 

"No...that's exciting news!" Brian responded. "When does it go on air?" he asked. Andi grinned at him. 

"I think in a month...there is some special announcement coming later this week about it..." she told him. "They hinted it had something to do with a special event they are going to air..." Andi and Brian shared an enthusiastic grin as the second bell sounded. Brian walked to the door and went to close it as Mick came rushing in. 

"Okay everyone...let's get out our observations about Dracula..." he remarked and shut the classroom door. They got busy going over their findings from the book so far and Brian enjoyed their insightful and often amusing take on the content. He knew he would miss this type of engagement if he lost this position. But he couldn't worry about that. It was out of his hands. They finished the discussion and Brian knew from scanning over the lesson plan that he was to have the students select a book from a list to write a book report about. He had considered abandoning the lesson plans Mrs. Dalton had left if he was positive he was going to keep his job. But the uncertainty kept him holding to her orders.

"Before we read another chapter of Dracula, I need to have you look over this list of books and select one to read and write a book report on..." he explained. "This is your final for this term and will be due the week before Christmas break..." There was a resounding groan from the class but Brian dutifully passed out the assignment sheet to each of them. "The list of books is on the reverse side of the page and the instructions for what your report should contain are on the front..." He was handing the page to the last student when a knock came on his classroom door and the secretary popped her head in. 

"You are needed in the office please..." she requested. Brian nodded and began walking her way.

"Look this over and I will be right back..." he advised them as he closed the door behind him. His stomach churned with anxiety as he walked to the office. Was this about some problem with his paperwork or had the article somehow been published without Roger knowing yet? He arrived at the office and walked in to find the secretary and two other women standing at the counter fawning over a massive bouquet of tropical flowers. It was a beautiful arrangement and he wondered who the lucky woman was who received them.

"You needed to see me?" he said aloud to get the secretary's attention. His class was waiting. The three women turned and looked at him with a mix of surprise and envy on their faces.

"Yes Mr. May..." the secretary answered. She reached over and shoved the large glass vase in his direction. "I needed you to collect your delivery..." she remarked. "These flowers are for you!" Brian instantly blushed and quickly walked to the counter. He could smell the pink oleander right away and he took hold of the vase. Feeling the coolness of the glass filled with water and heavy with the arrangement as he lifted it.

"Thanks..." he muttered with a hint of embarrassment. The women were all watching him.

"What did you do to your girlfriend to get her to buy you flowers?" one of the women asked him bluntly. The consideration of answering her question truthfully deepened Brian's blush. He wondered what Deacy might say in response. 

"I let them be on top..." he remarked with a wink and hurried from the office. Struggling with the door as he juggled the large vase on his hands. Brian arrived at his classroom and wondered if carrying them in was a good idea. But there was no way he was leaving this incredible bouquet out in the hallway. He managed to open the class door as he clutched the vase in his arm. He ignored the stares as he went straight to his desk. There was a small bookshelf in the corner and he placed the arrangement on top as he pulled the small enveloped card from the holder and slid it in his pocket. He couldn't take a chance with someone reading it. There was a loud whistle from the back of the classroom and he turned to find everyone leaning forward to get a better look.

"Who's your admirer?" Mick called out. There was chatter and tittering from the other kids. Brian smiled as he walked to the desk and took a seat.

"None of your business..." Brian answered and a few of the girls booed at him. 

"His Mum must have sent them then..." Theo commented loudly and several of the kids erupted in laughter. Brian ignored them and picked up a copy of the book report sheet.

"Okay...let's talk about your assignment..." Brian began and looked up at see all the kids still staring at the flowers behind him. Andi was grinning ear to ear.

"Oh come on Mr. May!" Andi suddenly said loudly. "We're dying to know...who sent you the flowers?" she asked eagerly. The other kids all shouted agreement and Brian realized he wasn't going to get out of talking about it.

"Fine!" he said in defeat. "They are from the person I am seeing..." he told them in an effort to be vague. It was apparent this wasn't going to satisfy them.

"Are you married?" one of the girls asked him directly. Brian shook his head. 

"No...I've been dating someone for a few months..." he answered. They all remained curious. 

"Do you want to get married?" she then asked. Brian found he couldn't contain the smile that formed on his face. If they really knew who it was they wouldn't be asking this question. They would probably be in shock and some might yell a slur at him. 

"I'm not sure yet..." was all Brian would give her. Andi remained curious and raised her hand to be polite. Brian pointed at her. "Yes Andi?" he asked. 

"Are you in love?" she questioned sincerely. Brian knew he couldn't hide the fact that he was. His face felt warm and he had instantly smiled when she asked the question.

"Yes...I am..." he confessed. A chorus of awww's and groans filled the room. Brian snickered at their reaction. It wasn't surprising that the boys were protesting. "Enough!" he shouted in a friendly manner. A few of the girls giggled as everyone quieted down. "About your book reports..." he began and pointed at the sheet in his hand.

\-------------------------

The bell rang to mark the end of class and the students all dispersed quickly. Andi walked over to Brian's desk smiling at him. She held her books in her arms and glanced again at the flowers as the room emptied out.

"Between us..." Andi said to him sweetly. "I'm glad to know you found somebody to love..." she told him. "I always thought you were the sweetest guy and it's about time someone else thought so too..." she remarked. Brian smiled at her graciously.

"Thanks Andi...that's nice of you to say..." he answered. Brian stood up to walk her to the door. She followed him. "Have a good rest of your day..." he told her. She stopped walking and looked intently at Brian. 

"Between us..." Andi said again and looked a little nervous. "I think I know who you're seeing..." she blurted out. Brian stopped walking and looked at her with concern. How could she know who he was dating? 

"Who do you think I'm dating?" he asked. Andi ran her hand over her mouth and glanced around the room. Making sure everyone was gone. 

"I saw him come in your shop that day..." she whispered as she leaned close to him. "It's that blond guy isn't it?" she questioned. Brian froze with the realization that she had seen Roger in his shop the day he dropped by with breakfast. "It's him and that's why you were so vague about who sent the flowers..." she remarked. Brian swallowed hard and wondered what to say. Andi smiled at him. "Don't worry! I won't tell a soul...and I don't care if you're gay..." she informed him. Brian huffed out a sound of relief. 

"Between us..." Brian finally responded. "You are correct...but please keep this to yourself..." he requested. Andi grinned smugly at him.

"Don't worry...you're secret is safe with me..." she assured him. She seemed like a cat who swallowed a canary as she looked at Brian. "I have to say I can't blame you for dating that guy..." she commented. "He is really good looking..." she said and elbowed him. "He kind of looks like that guy from The Cross!" Brian wanted to laugh out loud at her keen observation. He simply smiled at her.

"He does...doesn't he?"

Andi left the room and Brian closed the door and leaned against the wall as he let out a hearty sigh. Of all the kids to have in his class it had to be one of the kids from his shop. And one who saw Roger the only time he came in after they started dating. He then realized that it probably didn't matter. Once the article was published he was out. Outed to the public and out of a job more than likely. He suddenly remembered the card in his pocket and pulled it out. He opened the small envelope and read the little card inside.

'These flowers were the only thing I thought were just as beautiful as you were last night...R'

Brian's heart practically fluttered upon reading the card and he made a sound of contentment as he tucked the card back in his pocket. "Who needs this fucking job anyway?" he mumbled to himself as he walked back to his desk.

\------------------------------

Roger raced to the phone to answer before the machine got it. "Sacrilege Studio..." he answered.

"It's Cameron Jones..." the person replied and Roger's stomach flipped. This was it! "I promised to call and let you know...and I just got word that you are the cover story for Scoop Magazine..." he revealed. Roger was shocked to find he was the cover story. Normally this would be a boon to his career but now it was something even more people would see than an ordinary story. He sighed at the realization.

"When does it come out?" Roger asked him in a grim voice as he gripped the edge of the chair and waited.

"Tomorrow..." Cameron answered. "Good luck..." he added and ended the call.

"Fuck!" Roger shouted and slammed the phone down. Roger collected himself and picked the phone back up and called Freddie's private line. He leaned against the desk for support as it rang.

"Freddie's house of fuckery!" his friend answered in a chipper tone. Roger wasn't laughing as he responded.

"Scoop magazine releases tomorrow and I am the fucking cover story!" he barked into the phone. 

"Under other circumstances I would say congratulations...but shit Rog!" Freddie replied with sympathy. "You could only have a bigger outing if you had it on live tv!" he remarked. As soon as Freddie said it he had an idea. "Roger dear...have you considered getting ahead of the story?" he asked his friend. 

"What do you mean?" Roger questioned. Unsure what he meant. Freddie eyed the business card laying by his phone and smiled widely.

"Be ready in an hour and look like a million pounds darling!" Freddie demanded. Roger was confused but knew he could trust his friend. No matter what he had planned.

"Okay...." he responded. "What about Brian?" he asked.

"I will leave him in Deacy's capable hands..." he responded. Roger hung up the phone and headed upstairs. He walked straight to his closet and stepped in to find something suitable to wear. What for he wasn't sure. He settled on a pink and white plaid suit he was quite fond of but had only worn once. He pulled a black shirt from a hangar and skipped a tie. As he went to step out of the closet he laughed out loud. He found it fitting to be coming out of the closet to get dressed to come out of the closet.

\------------------------------------------

"Are you ready?" Freddie asked his friend as he checked his suit and adjusted the collar of his shirt. Feeling like a bit of a mother hen but only wanting him to look his best.

"Ready Freddie..." Roger told him with a confident expression. He had resigned himself to doing this as Freddie explained this idea on the drive to the television studio. The chauffer had dropped them off and they were ushered to makeup and then the green room. The show host had practically drooled when Freddie called. He had missed a chance to interview one of the many stars who had recently come out. Since Freddie's press conference at least a dozen celebrities in London and Europe had outed themselves formally. It was suddenly chic to be openly gay. So now was as good a time as any to do it. And Freddie had pointed out that Roger doing this interview would let him tell his story in his own words with no concern of it being taken out of context. It would also lessen the blow of the Scoop photographs if his own confession on live TV overshadowed the tabloid.

"We're ready for you Mr. Taylor..." a young assistant announced at the door. Roger waved goodbye to Freddie and followed her out. They walked to the studio set and Roger found the host already seated in his chair. He stood up and gave Roger a hearty handshake and looked thrilled to see him.

"Thank you for doing this Mr. Taylor..." the man said sincerely and Roger shook his hand and nodded.

"Call me Roger and thanks for having me..." they were signaled to get seated and the host cleared his throat and turned to look at Roger quickly. 

"Don't forget to smile..." the host remarked. Roger instantly smiled and the man turned towards the camera.

"Welcome to Talk Time...I'm your host Tim Staffell, and tonight we have a special guest...musician Roger Taylor..." Tim turned to look at Roger. "Welcome to the show!"

"Thanks for having me Tim..." Roger replied. 

"You've been in the news lately because of your departure from your group, The Cross..." Tim commented.

"That's right..." Roger agreed. "I decided to leave the band and venture out on my own..." he explained. "I felt I had done what I could with the group and it was time for me to do some music that is more about me as an individual and not really the taste of the other band members..." 

"So the split with the band was amicable?" Tim questioned. Roger smiled.

"I am on good terms with the boys but I did have to sever ties with the manager Evan Adams..." Roger answered. 

"So...you are flying solo now and what are you plans?" Tim asked him with interest.

"I am developing material for a solo album and I just renovated an abandoned church into a recording studio..." Tim's face lit up. 

"That's an exciting prospect..." Tim remarked. "Is this studio for you own personal use or it is available to other artists?" 

"I am booking time for others and have actually had quite a few notable artists come through the door already..." he informed him. 

"Care to drop any names?" Tim said with eagerness. Roger smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Well...my first client was Robert Plant and I've had the American group Heart come in for a session..." he announced.

"That is exciting...it sounds like your professional life is really finding a new path..." Tim remarked and leaned closer to ask him the more important question of the night. "And I understand that you've taken a new path in your personal life as well..." he said to introduce the real topic of conversation.

"Yes I have Tim..." Roger replied and actually felt calm as he prepared to announce something much more newsworthy than his split from The Cross. "I wanted to come on the show tonight and make a statement about my private life...in my own words...and on my terms..." Roger stated with conviction. 

"And what statement is that Roger?" Tim queried. Roger took a deep breath and looked right into the camera.

\-----------------------------

"Here we go..." Deacy said as he clutched Brian's hand in his own and they stared at the television in Brian's living room. 

Brian took a deep breath and nodded agreement. This was it! The moment of truth. Literally!

"Yeah...here we go!"

\---------------------------

Roger kept his focus on the camera and said the words he never thought he would say on live television to an audience of millions.

"I'm in love with another man....I'm gay!"


	29. Young Turks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Turks by Rod Stewart
> 
> https://youtu.be/zQ41hqlV0Kk

"You're gay?" Tim asked Roger for confirmation. Roger smiled as he crossed his legs.

"Yes...that's right..." Roger responded. Tim shifted in his seat and sat forward with his forearms resting on his legs. 

"Roger...why are you suddenly announcing this out of the blue...tonight on live television?" Tim asked pointedly. 

"I am here because a photographer spied on me and my boyfriend and took photos of us on private property and a tabloid magazine is publishing them tomorrow without my consent..." Roger told him bluntly. Tim looked mortified.

"The photos were taken without your knowledge and are being published without your consent?" Tim questioned and Roger nodded and look irritated. He gestured with his hands as he responded.

"I was interviewed by a reporter who I actually believe only wanted to talk to me so he could confront me with the photos and get my response to include in his article..." Roger explained. "He showed me the pictures and advised that despite them being taken with a telephoto lens without my knowledge, they would be published...and what did I want to say regarding the content of the photos?" he added.

"And what did you say?" Tim asked him. 

"What could I say?" Roger responded. "I confirmed my relationship and asked that the article include the fact that these photos were taken of me on my private property and this was a complete invasion of my privacy!" Roger declared. 

"It's clear you are unhappy about these intrusive photos....can I ask Roger...are you upset you've been exposed because you're ashamed?" Tim asked carefully. 

"Absolutely not!" Roger responded emphatically. "I am not ashamed of who I am and my relationship with my boyfriend..." he said with passion. "Or of any two people in love...I'll remind you and the viewers that my best friend is Freddie Mercury and I stand by him and his plans to marry his fiance..." Tim smiled at the reference to Freddie.

"That's right! He is your close friend..." Tim confirmed. "We've all heard the announcement of his intention to marry John Deacon..." Roger smiled and nodded agreement.

"Yes...the plans should be announced soon..." Roger clarified and Tim looked eager for details..." 

"So we all know the name of Freddie's love interest....are you going to share with us tonight the name of yours?" Tim wondered. Roger grinned and his face warmed a bit.

"His name is Brian..." Roger revealed wearing a blissful expression. "Brian May..."

\-------------------------------

"I guess that's you out of the closet then!" Deacy exclaimed as he leaned into Brian's side on the sofa. This moment was surreal for Brian but Roger had asked if he could name him on the program tonight. He was certain the question would arise and since he was named in the article being published the next day it didn't really matter. Brian let out a deep sigh and looked at his friend.

"I'm just glad I reached my Mother on the phone before it aired..." Brian commented and Deacy took hold of Brian's hand for support.

"I'm glad she came around for you...though I know you've kind of shoved the public outing down her throat a bit..." Deacy remarked candidly. Brian huffed at his words.

"I'll bet her phone is ringing as we speak...her snooty friends calling to comment on her son's scandal..." Brian answered and squeezed Deacy's hand.

"There will always be people like that Brian...but they don't matter...what matters is that your mother still loves you..." he reminded his friend. Brian nodded as he turned back to the television.

"You're right...I just wish she didn't have to endure the snide remarks..." he pointed out. "But she's got a pretty thick skin..." 

\------------------------------------

Tim smiled at Roger and noted that he seemed to let go of the anger he had just displayed over this situation. Speaking of his boyfriend seemed to quell his darker feelings. 

"You've been tied to some beautiful women in the past and had a few long term relationships...were those real or just cover? Tim questioned and Roger looked at him intently.

"They were real...maybe you could say I'm bisexual...I don't know...I just know that for the first time in my life I am with someone I feel I could really have a future with..." Tim felt this was a great lead in for another question he had.

"So your friend Freddie Mercury has told the world he is getting married despite it not being legal for partners of the same sex...do you see yourself doing something similar down the road?" Tim postulated. Roger hadn't even considered this and shook his head.

"I do see myself having a future with Brian...whether that entails some type of commitment ceremony remains to be seen..." Roger said to answer the question but avoid implying anything concrete.

"One last question before our time is up..." Tim stated. "It is a brave thing to do...to come out here and admit something so personal and private about your life...do you worry this will have a negative impact on your music career?" Tim questioned. 

"I know not everyone is going to accept or agree with my relationship...I hope they would consider my songs on their own merit and not let my private life interfere with their taste in music...I feel like the music should stand on its own..." Tim looked satisfied and smiled at Roger.

"Roger Taylor...thank you for coming on the show tonight...good luck with your music and I wish you all the best with Brian..." Roger smiled graciously at the host.

"Thank you Tim..."

\------------------------------

Roger was escorted backstage and witnessed surprised looks on a few of the tv crew. They apparently were unaware of his announcement tonight. He stepped inside the dressing room and found Freddie rushing to his side.

"You did it!" he said with enthusiasm. He hugged Roger and then sighed. "Now that it's said and done...let's get the fuck out of here!" Roger smiled at him.

"I couldn't agree more..."

\---------------------------------

It was less than a half hour later when Freddie's driver pulled up to Roger's studio and Roger and Freddie slipped out and went to the back entrance. They quickly took the stairs up to the living quarters and found Brian and Deacy standing in the kitchen. Roger went straight for Brian and pulled him into his arms. Feeling comfort there after a draining night.

"I hope what I said was okay..." he remarked as he held Brian close. 

"It was fine...I thought you were brilliant..." Brian answered. Both stood in silence as they savored a moment of calm. They were surprised when they heard the sound of a popping champagne bottle. They parted to find Freddie holding the foaming bottle in his hands and wearing a happy expression. Deacy held out some glasses and Freddie poured as the others watched.

"We need to toast this moment!" Freddie remarked as he filled two glasses and they were handed to Brian and Roger. He soon had glasses for himself and Deacy. The men stood near each other wearing heartened expressions as Freddie raised his glass. "To us...the young turks! The rebels and the movers and shakers...the ones who will help our brethren break free!" Freddie declared and beamed at them all. Roger admired his words but found it a bit too much responsibility.

"That's a lot of pressure on us young turks there Freddie..." he commented. Freddie rolled his eyes at Roger misunderstanding the impact of his actions tonight.

"Roger dear...you were bold and brave tonight! You stood up for yourself and helped us take a another step to normalize same sex relationships..." Freddie pointed out. He raised his glass again. "Don't underestimate your impact tonight..." he declared. Roger considered his compliment and noted Brian and Deacy looking proud. He smiled and sighed and took a drink. 

"I guess I'd rather you call me a young turk than an old queen..." Roger joked and Freddie scoffed at him.

"Might I remind you I am the oldest one here..." Freddie told him firmly and waved a dismissive hand at him. "I will be damned if I am considered one at my age!" 

"Wait!" Deacy declared. "You always tell me that Elton's an old queen and he's your age..." he reminded his lover. Freddie tapped his fingers on Deacy's arm and grinned at him.

"It's not his age that makes him an old queen..." Freddie clarified. "It's all those fucking hair pieces!" he said cattily. Brian and Roger shared a look of surprise but then both broke into laughter. Deacy joined in as Freddie remained amused at their response. 

"We need to get going dear...we have our own tv appearance in the morning and I need my beauty rest..." Freddie advised his fiance and wrapped his arm around Deacy's. He nodded and sat his glass down. Brian and Roger leaned against the counter behind them.

"So you're going to spill the details about your wedding then?" Roger questioned. Freddie smiled at him.

"Yes...just as we planned..." Freddie answered. "Our big announcement will douse the heat on your story..." Brian and Roger gave him a grateful look.

"Thanks Freddie..." Roger told him. 

"Yes...thank you..." Brian told him. Freddie gave them a heartfelt smile.

"Of course dears..." he responded. 'Besides...my news is much more interesting than a bunch of photos of you two acting lovey dovey..." he told them and winked.

"Were is this place you're getting married?" Brian questioned. The grooms to be both beamed.

"An old flame of mine bought an island resort from a corrupt businessman who had to sell and he and his lover are turning the place into a gay holiday Mecca..." Freddie explained. "The great news is that the island is considered its own country and has its own set of laws...so with my help they bought the entire island and are declaring gay marriage as legal in their commonwealth!" Brian was excited for them both then realized he didn't have a passport. And neither does Deacy.

"I guess we need to get a passport...eh Deaks?" Brian questioned. Freddie grinned at them both.

"You both have an appointment in two days to obtain one...better find those birth certificates gentleman..." he advised. "That will be sorted and then it's just a matter of the wedding details and the invitations going out..." Freddie explained. He pulled Deacy closer and looked at their friends. "We will be married late next month and with you both standing as our best men...well...everything will be perfect..." Roger and Brian stared back at them adoringly.

"We'll be proud to stand up for you..." Roger told them with affection.

"Out and proud!" Deacy remarked and Brian smiled at him.

"Yes...out and proud!"

\----------------------------------

Brian and Roger walked them to the door and saw them leave in Freddie's car. Roger locked the door and sighed.

"I'm beat!" he remarked as they went upstairs. "It's been quite a day..." Brian laughed lightly. That was an understatement in his book. 

"Let's just go to bed..." he suggested. Roger nodded agreement and they stopped in the bathroom to get ready and then were soon settling into bed. Brian shifted over and Roger laid against him as they both made sounds of contentment at being home and being together. 

"You still going to work?" Roger asked he nestled against Brian's chest. 

"I am...if they want to get rid of me then they will have to fire me..." he replied with conviction. Roger understood and smiled as he pressed a kiss to Brian's skin. 

"I hope it doesn't come to that...but we've got each other and we've got the studio..." he reminded Brian. At that exact moment the cat jumped up on the bed and walked up to get situated on Brian's other side.

"And we've got Jesus..." Roger remarked with amusement as the cat came over and they touched noses. "And with Jesus on our side...we can't go wrong..." Brian chuckled at them both and closed his eyes.

"Amen..."

\------------------------------

Brian felt it was setting a bad precedent for the day when he found his car wouldn't start the next morning. He tried it multiple times and got out and looked under the bonnet and couldn't see anything clearly wrong. He made a grunting sound of frustration and walked back inside and up the stairs. Roger was buttoning his shirt in the bedroom when Brian leaned in the doorway.

"The car won't start..." he announced and Roger turned to face him wearing a concerned look.

"That's a problem..." he commented and Brian nodded as he checked his pockets for change. 

"I guess it's the tube for me today...would you call the garage to see if they can collect the car for me?" he requested. Roger nodded and smiled as he walked over to Brian.

"Sure...will you be late?" Roger questioned. Brian shook his head. 

"Not if I leave right now...I will call you at lunch to see what you found out..." he remarked. They shared a quick kiss and Brian smiled at him before rushing down stairs and out the back door. He sprinted to the local station and hustled down the stairs to catch the next train. Time was on his side and he arrived at the school with a few minutes to spare. As he approached the entrance he took a deep breath and knew he was in for some marked comments from the staff or students. He held his head high as he opened the door and stepped in. The first bell rang out as he entered so people were rushing to their classes. He walked briskly to his own room and was grateful for the distraction of the start of class. 

Several of his students were waiting at his door and had looks ranging from surprise at seeing him to amusement and one looked worried as he unlocked the door.

"Good morning..." he said to them as he opened the door and let them in. There were some mumbled greetings as he followed them in and walked to his desk. He pulled his messenger bag from his body and set it down as more students piled into the room. They all immediately gawked at him as they worked their way to their desks.

"Good morning..." Brian said again in a friendly voice. He began walking for the door as he knew the second bell would sound at any moment. Andi came rushing in as he reached the door and stopped and stared in amazement at seeing him. 

"Bri...Mr. May!" she said in disbelief. Brian smiled and gestured towards her seat. The bell sounded and he closed the door. 

"Alright everybody...let's get started with our chapter revision..." Brian began and walked towards his desk.

"Uhhhh...you really expect us to sit here and act like we don't know anything?" Mick declared to the entire classroom. Brian stopped walking and looked at him and noticed all the students were looking back with curious faces. "Cause I'm pretty sure there aren't that many Brian May's in the world...and I for one need to know...is it you?" he questioned as the class listened. It was obvious they all had the same question on their minds. Brian purposely looked at Andi, who already knew the answer. She smiled warmly at him and it gave him the courage to respond. 

"I presume you are referring to Roger Taylor's interview on television last night..." Brian answered and they all nodded agreement. Brian walked to his desk and stood behind it. Feeling like it was a tiny bit of a shield in the event some of the children didn't like what he was about to say. He wasn't sure what Mick actually thought about gay people and guessed he was about to find out. "Okay..." Brian responded and tried to look confident as he addressed them. He pressed his hands into the top of his chair back. "I am that Brian May..." he confirmed. There were a few gasps and someone giggled.

"So just to be clear....you're telling us you are that pop star's boyfriend?" Theo questioned. Brian nodded.

"I am..." he replied. "I am dating Roger Taylor..." he stated and waited for their reaction. Mandy raised her hand and Brian smiled at her politeness and pointed at her. "Yes?" he said and she lowered her hand.

"So is that who sent you the flowers?" she asked and Brian smiled widely at her. He was certain she would ask something a bit more personal. 

"Yes...he sent the flowers..." he confirmed and Mandy gushed at him.

"They were lovely...he has good taste..." she remarked sweetly. A few of the girls giggled. 

"So...you're gay?" Mick bluntly blurted out. Brian tensed up a bit at his sharpness.

"Yes...I'm gay..." he answered. There was more chatter in the room as a few people began whispering to each other. Brian wondered what was next and when to shut the questions down. Andi smiled at him and raised her hand.

"I have a question..." Andi asked and Brian smiled gratefully at her.

"Yes..." he answered. Andi lowered her hand.

"My mum was watching the telly this morning and Freddie Mercury and Deacy were on talking about their wedding...are you going to be there?" she asked. Brian smirked at her question. He recalled she knew Deacy from the shop and some of the kids were apparently confused by his nickname.

"Yes...I will be there..." he replied. There was more chatter before Mick interrupted again.

"Oi!" he shouted to get everyone's attention. "So you're dating that guy from The Cross..." Mick stated. "I've just got one question then..." he proposed. Brian swallowed and gestured for him to continue. Uncertain what he might say but trying to be fair to the kids. "Can you get me his autograph?" Mick asked sincerely. Brian felt relief as the kids all started talking about wanting autographs too. He laughed at their only interest being an autograph from his famous boyfriend.

"Let's calm down..." Brian remarked to get his class in order. "I'll see what I can do about the autographs...for now...let's get to work..." Brian told them. They quieted down as they reached for the books and notebooks and Brian felt like maybe things might be okay.

\---Two hours later---

"Tonight I need you to read the next chapter so we can discuss it in class..." Brian remarked as he walked to the cabinet to retrieve some books. He pulled a copy of two different books and held them up to the class. "After Dracula we can read one of these two books for the next assignment..." he told them. There was a knock on his classroom door and the secretary popped her head in.

"Mr. May...can you come with me to the office?" she requested. She had a grim look on her face. Brian knew this was it. He swallowed hard as he began walking towards the door. He glanced over and saw all the students watching him. Looking worried and curious about what was going to happen. He purposely held his head high and his shoulders up as he took his steps towards his fate. The secretary disappeared out of the doorway.

"Good luck Mr. May..." Andi stated and he stepped out the door. He took his time walking and saw the secretary up ahead. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. She still had that grim look on her face and he reached her side as she made a deep sigh.

"I suppose you know what this is about?" she remarked to him. Brian nodded and she turned and began walking. "I'll tell you now I think it is a shame...some of your students have said they really enjoy you in class..." It was heartening to hear this but it wasn't going to save his job. 

"Thanks...I like doing this...but I guess there are some people who don't care for me doing it..." he responded. 

"That is their problem..." she said to him and smiled. Brian was glad to see she was on his side. She leaned closer as they reached the office door. "I saw his interview on the telly last night..." she revealed. "He's quite handsome and he must really love you to do something that brave..." she commented. "I wish you the best of luck Mr. May..." They shared a smile.

"Thanks...I appreciate it..." they stepped in and found a few curious faces lingering at the counter. The headmaster stepped out of his office door and gestured for Brian to come his way. He kept his head high as he walked past the gawking women who had obviously stuck around to watch the drama. Brian reached the headmaster's office and stepped inside as he closed the door.

"Take a seat Mr. May..." the headmaster suggested. Brian stood behind the chair as the headmaster went to his high backed leather chair. 

"I prefer to stand...thank you..." he answered. The headmaster looked contrite as he opened a booklet on his desk and sighed heavily. 

"We both know why I've called you in here...." he said as he held up the booklet. "The code of conduct for your position clearly states that you may be dismissed on the grounds of what is deemed immoral behavior..." the headmaster declared. "So I need to ask you to answer a question and to be honest with me..." he requested. Brian nodded that he would comply.

"Alright..." he replied. The headmaster cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable. 

"Are the Brian May that was named on Talk Time last night as the romantic partner to pop star Roger Taylor? he asked in a quieter voice. 

"Yes...I am romantically involved with Roger Taylor..." he quickly responded. The headmaster let out a sound of despair as he dropped the booklet on his desk. He looked Brian in the eye and seemed a little sad.

"I regret to inform you that your employment here...even though it just began...is terminated..." he announced. Brian let out a sigh and nodded understanding. "Between you and me I would like to state that I personally disagree with this rule..." he said with regret. "If you were involved with a woman, there would be no question about your romantic life..." he remarked. "It shouldn't matter...but it does..." he added for good measure. "And it is my duty to enforce the code..." Brian nodded again.

"Thank you..." Brian responded and pointed at the phone. "Could I ask if I can make a phone call before I leave?" Brian requested. The headmaster gestured permission.

"Of course...I'll wait for you outside..." he answered and walked to the door. He stepped out as Brian picked up the phone and dialed home. 

"Sacrilege Studio..."

"Rog...it's me...it's happened!" Brian informed him. He heard Roger sigh heavily in the phone.

"I'm sorry Brian...do you need me to come get you?" Roger asked. 

"If you wouldn't mind...I would rather not ride the tube or bus alone right now..." he confessed; feeling deflated over the reality of getting fired. "Did you manage to get the car fixed?" Brian asked him.

"Don't bother yourself with that right now...I'll see you in fifteen minutes..." Roger informed him. "I love you..." he said and hung up the phone. Brian felt better as he set the phone down. He knew he needed to collect his things and then he could wait for Roger out front. He went to the door and opened it to find the headmaster and the secretary waiting for him. 

"I guess I need to collect my things..." Brian told them. The headmaster nodded and they walked from the office to Brian's classroom. "I'll just get my things and say goodbye..." he remarked. 

"I have a replacement waiting to take over after you leave..." the headmaster advised him. The headmaster remained outside as Brian stepped in. All the kids looked up at him as he walked with purpose to his desk. He began checking the desk for his personal items as the students watched.

"You got fired didn't you?" Mick questioned loudly. Brian looked up at him and the others.

"I did..." he confirmed. The chatter in the room got loud as he finished his search and grabbed his messenger bag and his coat. 

"That's bollocks!" Mick shouted. He got up from his chair. A few other students followed his example. 

"That's not fair!" Andi said to him and Brian didn't want any trouble. He stood and looked at his students intently. He gestured for them to sit back down.

"Here's the deal....there is a code of conduct for teachers and it clearly states that my relationship violates their guidelines...so they fired me..." he explained. "I knew this was possible when they offered me the job and I hoped to be able to keep working...but that is just the way the world works kids..." he told them. Brian apparently took too long and the room door opened and the headmaster stepped in. The kids immediately began booing at him.

"Settle down!" the headmaster told them firmly. "Your replacement teacher will be here momentarily and I want any talk of this matter to cease immediately!" he informed them. Brian cringed at his abrupt tone and walked to the door and waved to the kids.

"Bye...thanks for being a great class..." he told them. Andi looked like she might cry. Brian reached the door and smiled at them all. "Don't worry about me..." he said in a warm voice. "I'll be alright..." he assured them. He slipped out of the door and began walking briskly to the school exit. He heard some commotion behind him.

"Return to your seats at once!" the headmaster shouted but Brian heard numerous footsteps on the tiled floor and turned to see his class following him out. Andi began singing and the others quickly joined in.

Now we've got the power to love  
We've got the power to hold on to  
Push on through  
We are the brightest star  
Now we've got the power to love  
We've got the power to hold on to  
Push on through  
We are the brightest star

Brian laughed as he heard them singing the chorus to The Cross song 'Power To Love.' They came up behind him as they all stepped out of the building. The headmaster was shouting but the kids ignored him and kept singing the chorus. Brian stood and smiled at them and a tear slipped down his cheek in affection for their support. Their singing began to wane when one of the kids began singing something else and they all jumped on it. They were all singing Freddie's new single, 'I Was Born To Love You.' It had quickly become an anthem for the gay movement in England and the kids all knew it from MTV and the radio. He couldn't believe how supportive and rebellious they all were. Some other people had begun gathering at the entrance to see what the commotion was all about. Brian started to feel a mix of embarrassment and pride at what was happening. He was shocked when some of the teachers began singing with the students.

"Oi! Look at that car!" Mick shouted. They all turned to see a red sports car coming down the road. It got closer and slowed down in front of the school. Brian wanted to laugh because he instantly knew who was driving it.

"That's a Lamborghini!" Theo exclaimed and the crowd gasped in wonder. The car came to a stop and the door lifted up. Everyone was in awe as Roger stepped out of the vehicle wearing all black and donning his signature Wayfarer sunglasses. Looking every bit the pop star.

"He's so hot!" Mandy remarked and Brian smirked at her comment. Brian began walking towards the car but stopped and waved to the kids.

"As I said kids...I'll be just fine..." he reminded them as Roger came up to his side. He tried not to laugh at the spectacle Roger was putting on at the moment. Roger gestured to the car and bowed in front of everyone.

"My love...your chariot awaits!" he declared. Everyone began cheering as Brian began walking to the car. 

"Please leave! You're causing a riot!" the headmaster shouted in a growing panic at the behavior of his school. Roger walked Brian to his side of the car and made sure he was in before pulling the door down to close it. He walked back around and smiled at the crowd.

"To borrow a line from one of my old Cross songs....you can take this school and shove it!" he exclaimed and flipped off the headmaster before sliding into his car. The kids started shouting the words to 'Shove It' as Roger closed his door and turned to face Brian.

"Ready to be a househusband?" Roger teased. Brian laughed and nodded to him as he leaned in for a kiss. Brian found his choice of words interesting.

"Only if I'm your househusband..." he replied. Roger peeled out from the curb as once last diss to the school and took off for home. He got into traffic and Brian began laughing. Roger was amused and glanced at him quickly.

"What?" he asked and Brian looked around at the car interior. 

"This!" he said with disbelief. "Where did you get this car from? On such short notice!" he questioned. Roger smiled and shifted gears.

"Oh...this old thing?" he said semi seriously. "It's a loaner while they fix your Ghia..." Roger informed him. Brian knew it was bullshit and wondered if Roger had returned to using that expensive car lease.

"I suppose we need to have a talk about expenses..." Brian said to him sternly and Roger laughed. 

"Relax!" Roger responded. "I dropped your car off and was at a dealership looking for a used car of my own..." he explained. "To be perfectly honest...we are on a test drive and I am a bit late in getting it back to the dealer..." he confessed. Brian felt better and wondered if this was the type of car Roger was considering buying.

"I'm glad to hear it but is this really a prudent choice when we need to watch our money?" Brian questioned. Roger rolled his eyes.

"Now you really do sound like a househusband!" he exclaimed and Brian laughed. He suddenly remembered that he had never found a chance to tell Roger about the 20,000 pounds he got as a settlement on the fire. It would sure help matters right now since he was unemployed and they could use some as a down payment.

"Rog...I never got the chance to tell you because so much has happened in the last few days...but I picked up my insurance settlement from the fire and I was given a 20,000 pound payment due to criminal negligence on the part of the bakery.." he explained. Roger's eyes grew wide with shock hearing this. 

"Wow!" he remarked as he kept an eye on the road. He formed a massive smile and turned quickly to glance at Brian. "Well this changes things..." he said in a voice that reflected a more serious tone. Brian wasn't sure what he meant.

"What do you mean?" Brian questioned. Roger kept his grin as he spoke.

"Now that you come with a dowery...maybe I should make you my actual househusband..." Roger told him directly and winked at him. Brian wasn't sure if Roger was still teasing or if he was being on the level. He hated the uncertainty.

"Don't joke about that..." Brian said with mild annoyance. 

"What if I wasn't joking?" Roger said back and Brian looked at him in disbelief. Despite loving the idea of being married to Roger he really knew it was too soon to do something like that. Not even that it wasn't really legal but they had only known each other a few months. He would never have considered marrying a woman he had known for this length of time. 

"We've only been together a few months Rog...let's be completely realistic..." Brian responded in a gentle voice. "It's not even legal and we aren't Freddie and Deacy..." he reminded his boyfriend. Roger felt a pang of disappointment at Brian's reaction but swallowed his letdown and nodded agreement. He wanted to argue that marriage was legal for them on that island but felt it wasn't a good idea to push the issue right now. 

"No...we're not them are we..." he agreed quietly. 

"Don't worry...I'm not going anywhere...I just think we're nowhere near ready for something like that..." Brian said as he sensed Roger was actually discouraged by his answer. It did appease Roger a bit and he smiled as he nodded again.

"You're right...we do have to sort out the fact that you're gainfully un-employed..." Roger said in a lighter tone to turn the mood around. Brian smiled at his effort. "There are so many things you are good at...we will find something to occupy your time..." he assured his boyfriend.

"Maybe I could start by making us a nice dinner..." Brian suggested. Roger loved this idea.

"Sounds perfect...but we would really get this car back before they call the police...we've had enough trouble for one day..."


	30. Steppin Out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steppin Out by Joe Jackson
> 
> https://youtu.be/PJwt2dxx9yg

Someone had published the phone number to the studio and the telephone would not stop ringing. Requests were made for interviews and television appearances. Some just wanted additional comments in response to the new Scoop magazine article. After two hours of trying to manage the phone Roger gave up and let them all go to his answering machine. He knew it would fill up quickly but the people that mattered had their private phone number in their living quarters and could reach them there. He was seated on the kitchen counter watching his boyfriend prepare dinner. Brian had browned some cut up beef and set it aside as he prepared the rest of his ingredients for Beef Stroganoff. Roger savored the scent of the mushrooms and onions that had cooked in butter and couldn't wait to taste the dish. 

"I thought about something I'd like to do with some of my money..." Brian remarked as he stirred in some white wine. 

"What's that?" Roger asked. 

"I was thinking of turning one of the spare rooms into a darkroom..." he commented. "When I lived at home my Dad had a darkroom and he taught me how to develop and print my own pictures..." he told Roger. "The equipment is still at my parent's house and it's just collecting dust so I wanted to get it and set it up here...and I only need to buy some chemicals and an updated enlarger.." Roger thought it was a great idea and smiled.

"I think you should do it..." Roger replied. "We can see about getting the stuff right away..." he suggested. Brian smiled at his being on board. 

"Okay...I'll call my Mother..." he told him. He turned back to his skillet and Roger slid off the counter and walked up behind Brian. Wrapping his arms around his waist. Brian loved every bit of Roger's affection and leaned back into him. 

"Speaking of your Mother..." Roger remarked. "When do I get to meet her?" he asked. Brian had already talked to his mother about them meeting so it seemed like the moment was here.

"Well...we can invite her over for a meal and show her the place and she can meet you then..." Brian suggested. Roger sighed contentedly against Brian's back. 

"Sounds good..." Roger replied. He stood there holding his boyfriend for a moment and enjoyed the comfort of his warmth and scent.

"I need to check the noodles..." Brian announced. Roger let go of him and walked over to pick up his glass of wine. He drank the last few sips and knew there was a bit before dinner was ready. 

"I'm going to go check some messages downstairs...I'll be back in about 15 minutes..." he announced. Brian nodded as Roger left to head down to his office. He was soon there with a notepad and pen and listening to the varied requests for interviews and appearances. He jotted down the particulars and sighed at how many of these he was going to decline. It's a shame their interest wasn't about his music. He got the next message and his ears perked up. It was a band manager inquiring about a studio booking. Roger smiled as he began a separate list of studio inquiries and felt heartened that so far no message was about canceling already scheduled studio time and more people were keen to use his space. They didn't seem to care about his coming out.

\---One week Later---

Roger was thrilled beyond measure. The manager of a group had called and requested Roger not only provide studio time but inquired about him producing some tracks for his band. They liked his work with The Cross and wanted his input. So he had been ensconced in the studio for two days with a group from Birmingham called Magnum. They had one song in particular they needed help with. Roger had done some work on their arrangement and given some guidance to their lead singer Bob Catley. They were laying down his lead vocal today. Roger manned the mixing desk as the singer stood in the booth working on his fifth take. 

Brian had watched at times and found Roger's work with the band fascinating. He tried to stay out of the way but wanted to absorb what he could of the recording process. He was impressed with Roger's professional handling of the group and steering their vocalist to give his best performance. Brian needed to run some errands and let Roger know he would be gone for a while as he slipped out of the control booth and headed for the the bank and the market.

"I think I need a break..." Bob told Roger as he finished his last effort. Roger nodded agreement. He could sense the beginning of some strain in his voice. Roger pressed the intercom button. 

"I think we should give you a rest until tomorrow..." Roger remarked. He looked at the clock. It was almost five o'clock and they had been working since 10 am that morning. Bob pulled off his headphones as Roger leaned over to the man he had hired as a sound engineer. "Let's pack it up for the day..." he announced. Dave nodded understanding and began to take care of the tape as Roger got up and the other band members all went with him and Bob to the break room to discuss the next days plans. Roger felt they were close to finishing so they decided to meet up at one in the afternoon. The band gathered their things and left as Dave bid Roger goodbye and he walked him to the front door. Roger noticed they hadn't checked the post and he pulled the pile of mail from the box as he went to walk to his office. There was a knock on the door and he turned to answer it. He juggled the post in his hand as he pulled the door open. A middle aged woman was standing there holding some type of pan and she seemed strangely familiar. 

"Hello...you must be Roger..." she said as she greeted him on a slightly Scottish accent. She formed a smile and Roger instantly knew it had to be Brian's mother. Same eyes and same smile. "I'm Ruth May...is Brian here?" she asked. Roger smiled back and opened the door wider. 

"Hi! Mrs. May...it's lovely to meet you..." Roger said and gestured for her to come inside. She timidly walked in and was curious as she looked around. "I'm sorry you've missed Brian...he's out running some errands..." Ruth looked nervous but reached out her arms toward Roger. 

"Well...I made this for you both...as a house warming..." she remarked as she showed Roger the covered dish. "I hope you like blackberry crumble..." she told him. Roger's face lit up and he accepted the dish from her.

"I do like blackberries...thank you!" he replied with enthusiasm. "If you like I can show you around while we wait for Brian to get back....he shouldn't be too long..." Roger suggested. Ruth nodded and followed Roger as he set the crumble and the mail down on a side table and locked the entrance to the studio. "We just finished for today so I'm locking up..." he explained to her. He left the items on the table and walked her into the control booth. Her eyes grew wide as she looked around. "This is the control room for the studio..." he showed her and began to explain some basics of what they do. She listened and was impressed. He soon took her out and showed her the breakroom and then his office. As they walked back Roger grabbed the mail and the covered dish and he guided her upstairs. 

"So you live upstairs?" she questioned. Roger smiled as he watched her look around at the detailed woodwork and crown molding. 

"Yes...it was just economical to make our living quarters up here...it saves on renting or buying a flat and there is plenty of room..." he explained as they reached the hallway. "We've got a large kitchen and bath and we even have a laundry room..." he boasted. They walked to the kitchen and Ruth marveled at the new appliances and expansive counter space. She was envious of this aspect of living here. 

"This is really nice...so much room...I forget most churches have a sizable kitchen for their congregation..." she remarked. Roger nodded and smiled at she admired the color and furnishings in the room. 

"Let's take a look at the living room..." he suggested. Roger left the crumble on the counter and the mail on the kitchen table as they walked to the main room. Ruth recognized Brian's blue sofa and chair and admired the grey chaise lounge. There was so much room here for just two people and she found their idea to live where Roger worked a solid idea. 

"You were wise to live here...it's much more room than you would find in a flat..." she told him. Roger felt good that she was impressed with their quarters. 

"We really like it here..." he replied. They walked down the hall and she peeked into Brian's new darkroom. Roger had considered skipping the bedroom but the door was open and it would be difficult to avoid. "So...uh...this is the bedroom..." he blurted out as they neared the open doorway. Ruth didn't seem uncomfortable and he stepped in to show her the room. He watched her instead of looking around. Her eyes went straight for the bed. She looked surprised and then smiled and Roger noticed that the cat was stretching on the mattress.

"What a beautiful antique bed...Oh! It's the cat Brian told me you got him for his birthday..." she said in a pleasant tone. Roger smiled and was grateful for the cat distracting her from the obvious reminder that he shared his bed with her son. She began walking towards the bed to get a better look at the cat. Roger followed her.

"Yeah....Deacy told me how much Brian loves cats and hadn't been able to have one at his old flat...so it was the obvious gift idea..." Roger explained. Ruth went and sat on the edge of the bed as the Siamese walked towards her. Instantly sniffing her hand and then rubbed against it.

"He sure is handsome...what's his name?" Ruth asked as she scratched the cat's head and admired his blue eyes.

"He is...Brian named him Jesus..." Roger informed her. Ruth's eyebrows raised and then she laughed out loud. Roger was relieved she seemed to have a sense of humor about it.

"Well..." Ruth said in an amused tone. "Brian always thought cats were a gift from God..." she remarked. Roger found her charming and lightly laughed at her observation. Ruth gestured at him. "Have a seat Roger..." she suggested. He moved over and sat opposite her on Brian's side of the bed. The cat laying between them. They shared a warm expression. 

"I'm sure he'll be back any time now..." Roger said to make conversation as Ruth seemed to give him a complete once over. She smiled at him as she kept petting the cat.

"I'm glad he's not here actually..." she replied and Roger looked surprised by her comment. "I just wanted to have a word with you...before he arrives..." she told him. Roger felt unease and wondered what she was going to say. 

"Sure..." he said to keep it pleasant.

"How old are you Roger?" she asked him. 

"I'm 32..." he responded. She seemed surprised by this and smiled at him. 

"So you're actually younger than Brian..." she said to him and he nodded. He assumed she knew.

"Yes..." he confirmed. She seemed pensive for a moment and he wondered why it mattered. 

"I suppose you've had all sorts of experiences and relationships in your life..." Ruth commented. Roger knew she was referencing him having a lot more experience in the sex and relationship department than her son. He was curious what her feelings were about this.

"I've had a few serious relationships...and yes...I've dated a lot..." he confirmed. Ruth looked a little nervous and Roger was certain what her next question was.

"Have you dated a lot of men in your life?" she asked him carefully. Roger kept a neutral face and reached over to stroke the cat's tail. 

"I've dated a few men and had one short term relationship with a man in the past..." he answered. 

"I'm not sure how much you really know about Brian...but he's not dated much...and he's only had one real relationship..." she told him candidly. Roger knew Brian was a late bloomer in the dating department and specifically with sex. This wasn't news to him.

"I know Brian's not had a lot of experience..." Roger confirmed. She nodded as she watched him. "We've talked about it..." he assured her.

"All I ask is that you be tender with my son..." she asked him sincerely. "He is a special person and I just need to know you're not going to grow tired of him and toss him to the side when you find someone younger and more interesting..." she questioned. Roger almost laughed at her suggestion. He tried to give her an encouraging expression. 

"I want you to know something Mrs. May..." Roger began and spoke with absolute sincerity. "I've been with younger people and with a few who were older and most of them had the same thing in common..." he told her. "They were only with me for my money, my fame and for a piece of the limelight..." he said bluntly. "They were just there to get their moment in the sun and when they grew bored of my crowd of friends or I wasn't high enough in the charts for their liking, they moved on to the next celebrity who had more prestige at the time..." Ruth was shocked to hear this revelation. "So I've had my fill of most of what there is out there..." he advised. "I ended things with a girl not long before I met Brian...she was more interested in the next party than building any kind of future with me..." 

"I'm sorry that people have used you like that..." Ruth responded. Roger shrugged at her. 

"I'm partly to blame..." he confessed. "I knew a lot of these types were there for just this reason and let them use me so I wasn't lonely..." Ruth found this tragic and felt sympathy for him. "But when I met Brian..." Roger said next and Ruth noticed his face light up as he spoke. "When I met him...it was different..." Ruth smiled at him as he continued. "He's so unique and interesting and can do so many different things..." he said as she began to appreciate his adoration for her son. "I've never met someone who can be so intellectual and artistic and domestic at the same time..." Roger laughed a little at still trying to absorb how lucky he was to meet him. Be with him.

"Brian does have many talents..." she agreed and kept stroking the cat's velvet fur. Feeling better about her son's romance. 

"And he still keeps surprising me!" Roger told her with delight. Ruth loved how much of an impact her son seemed to have on this man. "He's got his guitar, which he is a master of, and we are getting his photography studio set up in one of the spare rooms..." Roger expounded and she sat and listened to him brag about her only child. "And we decided to hang Brian's photos of the cityscapes and of space in our hallway so everyone can enjoy it..." Ruth chuckled at his enthusiasm. 

"You really are a fan of his...aren't you?" she commented. Roger smiled his biggest and brightest smile at her. 

"I'm his number one fan!" he responded. "And don't even get me started on his cooking..." Roger chimed in. Ruth laughed out loud.

"I hope I can take a little credit for his culinary skills..." she informed Roger. 

"Take all the credit you want...as long as I get to keep enjoying his meals...I'm quite happy to let you steal the limelight..." he teased. His face grew a bit more serious as he looked at her intently. "Mrs. May...what I am trying to say is that I am madly in love with your son... and I plan to treat him with the respect and love he more than deserves..." he told her bluntly. Ruth had come today with real concern about the man her son was involved with. To her great relief she found him charming, sincere and clearly in love with her Brian.

"I'm glad to hear this..." Ruth answered and she reached over the Siamese and took hold of Roger's hand. She looked him in the eye and smiled at him. "In all honesty Roger...my husband would have never understood or accepted this relationship..." Ruth confided. "But I'm not my husband...and Brian is my only child...so I will be understanding and accept this is what will make him happy..." she told him. Her face remained serious as she squeezed his hand. "Bear in mind that if you hurt him...I have family in Scotland that could take care of you and make it appear like a tragic accident..." she told him in a calm and stern tone. Roger completely believed every word she said but didn't worry.

"If I hurt him...I would expect no less..." he assured her and wondered for a moment if this is why Brian didn't have many prior relationships. Maybe Mrs. May scared them off. Well - he wasn't going anywhere.

\--------------------------------------

Brian juggled the two sacks of groceries as he climbed the steps upstairs. He heard some laughter and realized there was a female there along with Roger. He was curious who was visiting and quickened his steps. As he reached the landing he heard them speaking and froze on the steps. It was his mother! He then remembered seeing a car than resembled hers on the street but had dismissed it as a coincidence. He walked into the kitchen and found his mother and Roger sitting at the table drinking wine. Both of them were smiling and looked quite at ease with each other.

"There you are!" Ruth exclaimed. Roger jumped up and immediately reached for one of the paper sacks of food. Brian let him take it as he stared at his mother. 

"Hey!" Brian answered. Trying to figure out what might have transpired here during his absence. Roger grinned at him and walked his sack to the counter. 

"We've been waiting on you and enjoying some wine..." Roger announced as he began unloading the sack. Brian eyed him and tried to gauge if Roger was being polite or if they were as cozy as they seemed.

"Roger showed me the studio and your living space dear..." Ruth informed him as he set down his sack and walked over to kiss his mother hello. "It's really nice here...you've got a lot of room..." she remarked. Brian kissed her cheek as he bent down and then turned to see Roger pouring him a glass of wine. "We've had some time to get acquainted as well..." Brian felt his mother sounded happy so he hoped things were good and he smiled at her and took the glass from Roger. He watched as his mother and Roger shared a warm expression. 

"You didn't tell me your mother was Scottish!" Roger remarked to him as he started putting away the groceries. Brian realized he hadn't mentioned this to him. 

"Sorry..." he said; still in a bit of shock at this surprise. Ruth patted Brian's arm. 

"That's alright...we've got to know each other better...and I have to say I like him..." Ruth admitted to her son. Brian felt delighted to hear this and grinned. 

"I'm glad..." Brian responded. He turned and saw Roger placing the milk in the refrigerator and then he walked over to the table. 

"I've got the perishables put up..." he told Brian and reached over and kissed his cheek. Brian froze for a moment as he realized this was the first time his mother was seeing them exchange real affection. She didn't seem alarmed and he relaxed as Roger sipped his wine.

"Thanks Rog..." he answered. Roger leaned into his side and smiled. 

"I was thinking we could all go out for some Italian for dinner..." he suggested. Ruth looked pleased and Brian felt like what might have been a tense evening was turning into something quite pleasant. He smiled at them both and took Roger's hand that rested on the table. Feeling relaxed and noting his mother smiling at his gesture.

"Sounds good..." 

\---Five Days Later---

"Are you ready?" Roger asked Brian as they saw the limo slowing down at the front of the cinema. There were large spotlights and a massive crowd of pressman and photographers looming up ahead. Brian swallowed and smiled at him. It had been almost two weeks since they were outed and had received numerous invitations to events. Roger had turned most of them down. They wanted some time for the buzz to die out a little and wanted their first outing as a recognized couple to be something they would really enjoy. They also wanted something else to be the real center of attention. When Roger got an invitation to the film premiere of the movie adaptation of 'Pink Floyd's The Wall,' this felt right. His friend Bob Geldoff had also called and expressed his hope Roger would attend. Bob was starring in the film and wanted all the support he could get. He told Roger he was keen to meet his new love and hoped he would make it. Roger told Brian and they agreed this would be their first public appearance.

"Yeah...let's do this..." Brian said back. Roger squeezed his hand and smiled back as the limo stopped and a formally dressed man walked up and opened the back door for them. Roger took a deep breath and formed a wide smile as he stepped out of the limo and let go of Brian's hand. He straightened his jacket and waited for Brian to get out after him. As soon as he did the photographers went crazy and the sound of camera shutters filled the air before the noise of the journalists drowned it out.

"Roger! Brian! Over here!" were the shouts they heard as Roger took hold of Brian's hand and they began walking from the street to the red carpet that led inside the cinema. They walked casually and both wearing relaxed smiles. Roger had worn a blue brocade jacket over some black trousers and a black dress shirt. Brian wore a new suit Roger selected for him. It was dark gray with a burgundy pin stripe and Roger thought it brought out his eyes. He wore a black dress shirt half un-buttoned underneath and Roger loved showing off his boyfriend's bare chest.

The cameras continued as they reached the obligatory stop to speak to a television news reporter. He pulled them over and Roger smiled as he began to speak to them.

"Here is Roger Taylor and his recently announced partner....Brian May..." the reporter announced to his camera. He turned to Roger. "Is this your first public appearance since you came out?" he asked Roger. Roger just smiled at him and leaned in closer to Brian.

"It's our first date going to the cinema..." Roger told him and tried to avoid making this more of a spectacle. They kept hold of each others hands and Brian leaned into Roger as well. Offering support for the questions.

"You're a friend of Bob Geldoff...excited to see his performance tonight?" the reporter asked. Roger nodded.

"Yes...very excited...I'm sure he did an amazing job...Bob excels at everything he does..." the reporter smiled at his response.

"Rumors are rampant about the guest list to Freddie Mercury's wedding...as his best man...can you reveal who some of the guests are?" the reporter requested. Roger rolled his eyes at the man and Brian actually snickered.

"That's top secret!" Roger replied and tugged at Brian to indicate they were moving on. The reporter got the hint and nodded. 

"Enjoy the film gentleman..." he remarked. Roger smiled and waved as they began moving down the carpet to the entryway. They got of our earshot and Roger felt Brian relax more.

"That wasn't too bad..." Roger commented. He turned and shared a smile with his boyfriend.

"Roger!" he heard someone yell. Roger looked and saw Bob Geldoff standing just in the doorway with his partner, Paula Yates. He and Brian walked their way and Roger was soon hugging Bob and gave Paula a kiss. 

"Bob...Paula...I'd like you to meet my partner...Brian May..." Roger announced. Bob extended his hand and smiled appreciatively at Brian. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you..." Bob told him. "I'm thrilled to find Roger so happy these days...a new start in his career and finally in love..." Bob remarked warmly. Brian felt a little overwhelmed by meeting this man and hearing his words.

"I feel the same...it's lovely to meet you..." Brian answered and turned to look at Roger with affection. He shook Paula's hand and Bob gestured towards the auditorium. 

"I've finished my press duties...so we can grab a drink and head in if you like..." Bob informed them. "I took the liberty of arranging two seats for you in my VIP area..." Roger was delighted and grinned at his friend.

"Thanks Bob!" he told him sincerely. Bob grinned back. 

"In exchange I hope I can count on some time in that studio of yours..." he countered. Roger gave him an endearing look. 

"As long as we can finally do something together..." Roger replied. Bob stuck his hand out to shake on it.

"Deal!" he declared. They all began walking to the auditorium and stopped to grab some cocktails at the bar. They were soon walking down to the roped off area. Brian was introduced to a few more famous people as they made their way to get seated. Everyone was warm and enthusiastic about meeting them so he felt at ease. The lights flickered to warn everyone to get in their seats and Brian and Roger got settled for the film. Both loved the Pink Floyd album it was based on and were keen to see what the film adaptation was about. Roger took Brian's hand and placed it in his leg as the director got up to say a few words. Brian relaxed and leaned back and decided there were some nice perks in being Roger's boyfriend. Free movies sure were one of them. Especially when they were the actual premiere.

\---One week later---

"Okay...you've got your passports and we've got the luggage loaded...and I believe there is ample champagne on board!" Freddie declared as he and his companions stood at the door of the waiting area for their plane. He and Roger shared an excited expression as Freddie clapped his hands together and then turned to head out the door. "Off we go gentleman!" he announced. Freddie was in the lead as he marched down the tarmac to the private plane. He was followed by Deacy, who was wrapped in a white sheepskin coat that matched Freddie's and then Brian, who was dressed in a new black wool coat of his own. Roger brought up the rear in a vintage fur coat he had owned for years. The cold air had moved in and he was glad he had buttoned it up before they headed out. They climbed the steps onto the private plane and found Phoebe already on board with the pilot and an airline attendant.

"Hello everyone!" Phoebe greeted them as the attendant helped them find their seats and collect their coats. The door was quickly shut to block out the cold air. Roger shivered involuntarily as he shed his coat and the young attendant grabbed it from him. "As soon as we are airborne I will get everyone some champagne and we have some appetizers if you're hungry..." the attendant announced. "My name is Tony if you need anything..." Freddie beamed at him as he buckled his seatbelt and then turned to his side and proceeded to fuss over Deacy's belt.

"I've got it Freddie..." Deacy told him as he got his beat fastened. Freddie bounced excitedly in his seat. 

"Sorry dear...I'm just so excited we are finally doing this!" he exclaimed. Deacy leaned over and they shared a quick kiss. Deacy giggled at his high energy.

"I'm excited too but if you don't calm down you're going to burst!" Deacy remarked. Roger and Brian chuckled at Freddie's eagerness to take off for their wedding destination. 

"We've got a long flight Freddie...I hope you're not going to be like this the entire way..." Roger said to him as Freddie kicked his leg out at his friend sitting across from him. 

"It's my wedding and I can be as manic as I want to!" he said dramatically. Roger kicked back and glanced over at Deacy.

"I guess we know who the bride is in this wedding!" Roger said snidely but with a wink. Deacy giggled and Freddie kicked out at Roger again. Making a scoffing sound.

"Keep up the snide remarks and you'll find yourself parachuting into the deep blue sea!" Freddie warned. Roger waved a dismissive hand at him.

"You love me and you know it!" Roger said with affection. Freddie tried to act annoyed but ended up chuckling at his friend's teasing. 

"I do love you blondie!" Freddie retorted. They shared an over the top air kiss between them as they both leaned forward from their seat. Deacy and Brian rolled their eyes at them. The flight attendant arrived with a tray of champagne filled flutes and handed one to Deacy.

"I hope you're not going to be like this the entire way..." Brian teased at Roger; repeating the same words Roger had used on Freddie. Roger shifted closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"You might like me better if I misbehave..." Roger challenged. Brian grinned and turned to look at him. The flight attendant handed him a glass of champagne. 

"Oh yeah?" Brian said quietly. "And why is that?" he asked him as he went to taste his champagne. Roger leaned in again and whispered.

"Cause if you're a good boy today...I'll let you join me in the mile high club..." Roger informed him. Brian spit out his drink without meaning to in response and the attendant jumped back and gasped. Freddie knew instantly that Roger must be making promises about airplane sex and burst out laughing. Deacy had an idea too what had been said and giggled loudly.

Brian was a deep shade of red as the flight attendant handed Roger his champagne and then tried to figure out how to clean up the mess on his trousers. He pulled a cloth napkin from his pocket. 

"I am so sorry!" Brian said as Tony began wiping up the spittle from his trouser leg. Tony gestured forgivingly at Brian and smiled as he bent down and patted at a wet spot. Brian hoped he hadn't overheard what Roger had said to him.

"No worries!" Tony replied and smiled at Brian. Tony stood up and looked at him and Roger. "If you're a good boy today...I'll forgive you!" he said with a wink.


	31. Let's Pretend We're Married...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's Pretend We're Married...by Prince
> 
> https://youtu.be/KXkCtFo4ttI

* Mooi Island is pronounced like - Moy Island.

It was like paradise. The flight was smooth despite how long it was and having to stop for refueling in Bermuda. They landed on time and the weather was perfect as they all left their cold weather coats for Phoebe to deal with and walked down the stairs to the tarmac at the small island airport. None of them had been to Mooi Island before. It had once been part of the Dutch Antilles Islands but had been bought by a private developer and turned into a luxury hideaway for the rich and famous. The developer was corrupt and sold the property before fleeing with the money. One of Freddie's old beaus purchased the resort and with some financial help from Freddie himself had bought the charter to the entire small island. It kept it's name but was quickly becoming a haven for the gay community worldwide. A place to go and be themselves and now, with the change of government and the laws; it was the place to get married. Even if it was only legal on the island.

A contingent of officials from the island along with Freddie's former beau and dear friend, Vince Furno, were waiting to greet them. Freddie and Deacy had changed on the plane into matching white linen suits. Freddie had a pink t shirt underneath his and Deacy's was blue. Roger and Brian opted for loose fitting khaki trousers and matching blue batik printed shirts. All of them had on brand new espradille sandals. 

"Welcome to Mooi Island!" Vince declared as Freddie approached. Vince was a handsome Italian with a sweep of wavy black hair, dark eyes and olive skin. He was wearing a dark pink suit with shorts instead of trousers. He walked up and embraced Freddie as they both smiled widely at their reunion. Stepping back to eye each other. "Freddie! Wow!" Vince cooed at him. "Being engaged looks really good on you!" he remarked. 

"Thank you Vince! Yes...I have to admit I have a bit of a glow about me these days..." Freddie responded wearing a smug grin. A smaller, exotic looking man who was wearing a white cotton button down, with it unbuttoned, and a pair of black shorts was standing next to Vince. He leaned over towards Freddie.

"Oh that's no glow...that's just the humidity dear! Need a hankie?" he said in a catty manner. Freddie gave the man a condescending look. 

"Hello Dante!" Freddie said abruptly. "I see you're still slithering about!" he commented snidely. Vince stepped over to get between them before a cat fight could erupt. 

"Now! Now! Gentleman!" Vince interrupted their staring contest. "I thought we had put our differences to rest..." He placed a hand on Dante's shoulder and one on Freddie's and smiled at them. "We are here to celebrate new beginnings...let's make your friendship one of them..." Vince said diplomatically. Freddie and Dante both relaxed and found smiles for their mutual friend.

"Alright..." Dante conceded. He stuck a hand out to Freddie and formed a more genuine smile. "Sorry..." he offered. Freddie took his hand and shook it.

"Me too...let's just let bygones be bygones..." he remarked. Dante nodded. Vince was pleased to see they made peace and looked up at the other people in Freddie's entourage. Vince immediately saw the puffy haired young man dressed to match his fiance. He looked a little nervous watching the drama.

"You must be the delightful creature who captured Freddie's heart!" Vince said to him. Deacy grinned widely and held out his hand.

"John Richard Deacon....my friends call me Deacy..." he answered. Vince was instantly charmed by this young man's adorable smile and tender voice. 

"I hope I earn the honor of calling you Deacy...welcome to Mooi Island..." Vince told him as they shook hands. 

"Thanks!" Deacy responded with delight. Vince then eyed the cool looking blond and the taller curly haired brunette. He gestured to shake hands with the blond.

"And you must be Roger!" Vince declared. Roger shook his hand and smiled.

"Yes...hi Vince..." Roger responded. "This is my boyfriend...Brian...and Deacy's best man..." Roger announced. Vince and Brian exchanged a handshake and a greeting. They then were all introduced to the current Governor of the island, Mr. Vanderhart. A few other dignitaries greeted them as they walked to the waiting jeeps for the ride to the private resort. Vince and Freddie and Deacy took off in one and Brian and Roger and Dante manned another. Roger was curious what beef Freddie had with this young man. He believed he was probably Vince's partner from their earlier body language. 

"So...Dante...how do you know Freddie?" Roger said to make conversation. Dante stared at him adoringly. Clearing admiring Roger's good looks. 

"I met Freddie through Vince...and let's just say we didn't get off on the right foot..." he answered. Brian was curious as well what has caused that scene. 

"And why is that?" Brian questioned. Dante moaned at them both at the memory.

"Freddie wanted custody of the cat he and Vince had when they broke up and I said no..." he informed them. Roger knew instantly that would be a thorn in Freddie's side. 

"Do you still have the cat?" Brian asked him. Dante grinned.

"Yes!" Dante replied. "Mr. Rhapsody lives here on the island with us..." he explained. "He adores the fresh fish he eats everyday..." Roger knew the cat probably lived better than most middle class people.

"I bet he does.." Roger remarked. Conversation continued about cats and Brian talked about his own pet as he and Dante bonded. Roger surveyed the view as they rode to the resort. The white sandy beaches and well tended streets were appealing. The sun was high up in the sky and it was almost too warm for the trousers they were wearing. Brian also noticed the scenery and grew excited for the tropical holiday. He had never been anywhere like this before.

Something else he had never seen was so many same sex couples walking together and being openly affectionate. Holding hands and clearly being in to each other. He smiled as he watched an older pair of men kissing on a bench on the sidewalk. It felt wonderful to see people being able to be their true selves and not worry about any repercussions. 

The jeeps pulled into the private resort and everyone noticed the new signage at the entrance announcing your arrival at the exclusive hideaway. They had renamed it Sebastians. There was a large hotel with seven floors and a row of private beach front bungalows behind it right off the ocean. Tropical plants and trees decorated the property and the buildings were painted in washed out shades of light blues, oranges and yellows to compliment the gorgeous white sand off the large beach front. Several smaller buildings housed dining and resort activities. A large disco was adjacent to the beach and had a large wall that could be opened up to allow for the party to spread out to the sand.

The wedding party were driven directly to the private bungalows they would occupy during their stay. Two porters collected their belongings as Dante opened the door to the private rooms.

"You're going to love the view!" Dante exclaimed as he walked inside and Roger and Brian followed. The main room was a living space with rattan furniture covered with chic upholstery. The floor was covered in wood with several large area rugs and Dante showed them a small kitchen and revealed a stock refrigerator and bar. There was a modern bathroom and next to it was a cozy bedroom. The entire back wall was a sliding glass door and was currently open. The breeze and and serene sounds of the ocean filled the room. The porter brought in their bags and then disappeared.

"Most of our guests find it soothing to sleep with the ocean air on them...but the door closes if need be..." he explained. Roger was amazed at the accommodations. 

"Is this part of the beach private?" Brian questioned. He didn't want people walking by their bedroom while they were there. Dante grinned.

"Yes....your portion of the beach is cordoned off from the main beach...as it is for each of the bungalows...there is also security patrolling the area...." he informed them. He formed a devilish grin. "It's private and you can even sunbathe or swim in the nude if you wish...." he suggested. Roger grinned back and Brian blushed a little. "I know you've had a long flight so I will leave you to rest and freshen up..." he told them as he walked to the front door. "There's a phone and a directory for whatever services you need..." he explained. "A golf cart will come collect you this evening for tonight's party....see you around 8..." Roger walked him out and thanked him and then closed the door and locked it as he watched Brian stretch.

"I want a shower and a nap...." Brian announced as he began pulling off his shoes. Roger walked up and took his hand and began walking to the shower. 

"Let's get that shower over with and we can both relax..." he suggested. Brian smiled as he let Roger guide him to the bathroom.

\--Later That Night--

It was surprising how many guests had already arrived for the wedding. Brian guessed it was the event of the year and with this type of party beforehand, everyone wanted to come early. When he first heard about the theme of the party he had felt embarrassed and self conscious. Brian had been to a fair number of fancy dress parties over the years but this was quite different. It had quite the naughty aspect to it. They had joined Freddie and Deacy in a suite at the hotel to get ready. Makeup, hair and wardrobe people were there to assist them all. Brian laughed as his hair was straightened and blown out and makeup was applied to his face. He had never worn anything except some basic stage makeup during Halloween or when he was in a play in Grammar school. There was foundation and eye shadow and eye liner. Then came the blush and the fake eyelashes. Loads of mascara! He tried not to laugh as they drew on the lip liner and then applied a bright red lip color. He rolled his lips together as instructed and then glanced over to see Roger getting the same treatment. Only his eye makeup was pink and so was his lipstick. Brian loved how soft he already looked and grabbed his camera and took some pictures as he waited for his turn with wardrobe. Roger puckered his lips and pouted for Brian playfully as he snapped the shots. Freddie and Deacy also played it up for the camera. 

Brian was led over to the dressing area. They got him in his custom bra and inserted his fake breasts. He was then assisted in putting on a garter belt after donning black satin panties. Brian slipped on a pair of fishnet stockings. They felt so odd on his legs and he was honestly surprised they were long enough. But Freddie had got their measurements so they were custom made. Brian had to admit it felt kind of sexy when the assistant got them attached to the garter. He looked down and actually ran his hand up and down his leg; savoring the feel of the webbed material on his smooth skin. He felt like someone was watching and looked up to see Roger leering at him as a wig was being placed on his head.

"Your legs were made for those stockings!" Roger remarked as he winked at Brian and ran his finger across his bottom lip. Enjoying the view. Brian stood up and twisted his body to accentuate the sight of his lower half for his boyfriend. Bending down and running his hands up his long lean legs. Roger quickly grabbed Brian's camera and got a shot before Brian realized what he had done. Part of him considered destroying the negative and part of him couldn't wait to see the result. After donning a really short pencil skirt and matching blazer, the assistant came up to Brian holding up a pair of kitten heels in black and he wondered how on earth he was supposed to walk in those things. And he was surprised they came in his size.

"Would you look at that?" Freddie remarked as he eyed Roger getting his wig adjusted and the hair flared out carefully around his face. "I knew you'd be the prettiest one! Bitch!" he cackled at his friend. Roger flipped him off as he sat still and let the makeup artist finish up his mascara.

"I'm the bride...I'm supposed to be the prettiest..." Deacy whined as one of the assistants worked on his hair. 

"You're not just pretty dear...you're absolutely stunning!" Freddie retorted and he and Deacy shared a tender expression and leaned towards each other in their makeup chairs and shared an air kiss. Phoebe pulled Freddie back into his chair as he giggled. His hair and makeup person was trying to get his massive wig on him and he wasn't cooperating. Deacy stood up and walked over to change into his outfit. He slipped off his robe and was helped into a white girdle. He rolled on his white stockings first and then the assistant held out the dress for Deacy as he carefully stepped into it. It was then shimmied up his torso and fastened in back. The assistant stood in front of Deacy and tucked the falsies into the cups on the bustier style upper portion of the dress. He suddenly had a girlish figure and plump breasts. The others watched as the assistant got the belt wrapped around his waist and then fluffed out the tulle skirt. When they finished Deacy walked over to get his white high heels on and Freddie wolf whistled at him.

"There's my boy toy!" Freddie called out to him in a saucy tone. Deacy curtsied and winked at Freddie. The others applauded his look. Somehow he had managed to be transformed into Madonna. His costume an exact replica of her outfit from the 'Like A Virgin' video. Right down to the BOY TOY belt wrapped around his waist. They had even managed to get his unruly hair styled similarly to hers. The makeup artist even gave him a beauty mark above his upper lip.

"Wow!" Brian remarked as Deacy proceeded to twirl and show off his look. "I wouldn't recognize you if I didn't know it was you..." his friend declared. 

"We can all enjoy being someone else tonight...." Deacy told Brian as he watched him get into his own costume. "Though I guess you being a naughty school teacher isn't too far off..." he commented and Brian grinned at the reference to his recent occupation.

"I never managed to get around to wearing anything like this when I taught school..." Brian pointed out and the others chuckled as Roger stood up from his chair and went over to change clothes. Deacy slid on his fingerless opera length lace white gloves and went to preen in the wall mirror as Roger slipped off his robe and the assistant handed him a black satin bra. Roger soon had it on and filled with falsies as he stepped into black stockings. Next he buttoned up the white blouse and tucked it into his short black skirt. A pink and yellow striped school tie was given to him and he got it tied around his shirt collar and adjusted to fit. Brian admired how feminine he looked as he bent over and slipped on some white nylon socks and a pair of girls sneakers. Looking very much like a school girl. It was hard to believe his boyfriend was under that wig and clothes. Roger's firm round bottom was perfect to fill out that flouncy mini skirt.

"I can't get over your ass in that skirt!" Brian confessed to him as Roger checked himself out in the mirror. He turned and wiggled his bum.

"I can't get over your hips in that skirt!" Roger answered and walked over so they could check out each others costumes on a more personal level. Both of them starting to feel each up and wearing sultry grins. 

"Try and keep it rated PG ladies while I finish getting dressed!" Freddie announced. His long and blown out hair was finished and so was his glam makeup. Freddie already had on a bra and body shapewear as he donned his stockings and Phoebe helped him put on a short red sequined slip dress. The slinky outfit slid halfway down his thighs. Deacy bounced over and ran his hand over the shimmery material and grinned at his fiance as Freddie placed his feet in some silver heels. Dressed to the nines in a tribute to Tina Turner.

"You look so sexy..." Deacy told him and they both stood and admired each other. Freddie began singing 'Private Dancer' to his fiance and Deacy giggled as they started dancing together.

"You'd be sexier if you shaved that mustache!" Roger remarked. Freddie turned to look at him and scoffed.

"Dear! It's my sexiest quality...." he informed his friend. "And Deacy likes the way it feels when I..." Roger held up a hand to stop him saying any more.

"I don't want those details!" Roger interrupted him as he knew Freddie was about to divulge candid sexual information and he wasn't interested in knowing that much about their relationship. He knew Brian wasn't either.

"I was going to say he liked the way it feels when I kiss him..." Freddie said innocently and he and Deacy shared a knowing wink and a nudge and kept dancing. 

\---------------------------------

The party was a riot! Elton John was there and dressed as a slutty 1950's housewife. Rod Stewart was there and was dressed as his wife Alanna. Alanna was there and was dressed as her husband Rod. While Freddie could have invited a slew of A list celebrities, he opted for real friends and people who had been there for him over the years. Maybe not all their stars were as bright anymore in the pop world, but they were loyal, good people. And they all were decked out in various degrees of drag. A band played for the first half of the party and then a deejay took over. Everyone enjoyed the large dance floor and sizable buffet of food and drink. Especially the drink. By the time the deejay had taken over most guests were pretty drunk. Including resort owners Vince and Dante. Both were falling over constantly between being inebriated and trying to manage the platform heels of their Abba costumes. Dante had a giant blond wig on that toppled him over more than once during the night. 

Elton was on the dance floor and bumping his hips with Freddie as the deejay spun Hot Chocolate's 'You Sexy Thing.' Deacy was enjoying a twirl with Tony Hadley from Spandau Ballet. Roger and Brian were sitting this song out and enjoying cocktails and finger food at the main table. Elton leaned over to Freddie as they grooved.

"We should get that deejay to play some of the songs from our youth..." he suggested. Freddie was feeling sentimental himself and agreed. They walked over to the deejay to see what he had. Elvis, Little Richard. Anybody? To their disappointment he was quite lacking in music prior to 1965. Elton nudged Freddie and pointed to the empty stage. "You know...we could just do the songs ourselves..." he said to his old friend. Both men eyed the stage full of instruments and grinned.

What started as a simple plan to get up and play a few of the old rock numbers from the 50's and early 60's quickly turned into a mammoth impromptu revue. Elton found himself on the piano and Freddie manned the microphone as they went through some old Little Richard and Jerry Lee Lewis numbers. The crowd cheered and begged for more and Freddie gestured for Roger to join them. Roger gave in and nabbed Martin Kemp from Spandau Ballet to take over the bass. he turned to Brian and smiled at him.

"Come on....you're playing guitar..." he informed him. Before Brian could argue Roger had him on his feet and heading for the stage. Brian wobbled a bit in his heels but managed to get there in one piece. Feeling the effects of drink and wearing the women's shoes all night.

"But what are you playing?" Brian asked him as they stumbled over. 

"I'll take the drums..." he responded. The guests were shouting out requests as Roger slid behind the kit at the back and Brian looked over the two guitars situated on the side of the stage. The guitarist from the club band walked up to him and pointed at his Strat.

"It's the better of the two..." he advised him. Brian felt awkward playing the strangers instrument. 

"You don't mind?" Brian questioned and the guitarist smiled at him.

"Are you kidding me?" he replied and gestured at the band organizing on the stage. "I'm beyond chuffed to see this super group play tonight..." he explained. "Count yourself lucky you are getting to accompany them..." Brian realized what he meant. He looked over and felt intimidated to join in with these accomplished pros. But he was also drunk enough to find his courage and he slipped on the bright red guitar and adjusted the strap. The guitarist helped and chuckled at him. "The guitar matches your lipstick." Both of them laughed as Brian stepped over and took his place among the other musicians. Roger gave him a confident look and Freddie watched him as he tried to hide at the back part of the stage.

"Come on up here..." Freddie encouraged and put his microphone to his mouth. "Everyone...this is Brian May!" he announced. "And this man knows his way around a guitar!" Someone shouted a request for some Chuck Berry. Freddie whispered to Brian. "You know any Chuck?" he asked Brian. He smiled and nodded to him as he stepped towards the front of the stage at Freddie's insistence.

"Yeah...I know them all!" he replied. Freddie beamed at him and walked back to the center of the stage. He turned around and eyed the band members behind him.

"Ladies...how about we try 'Rock and Roll Music?' " he suggested. Everyone nodded and Freddie gestured at Brian who broke out into the raucous guitar intro as they broke into the fast paced number. The crowd went wild as they were treated to the classic song. They finished with a flourish and Roger and Brian shared an excited expression between them. Realizing this is the first time they had played together. It was fun and felt right. 

The requests for specific songs continued from the audience and the band played on in to the night. Drinks were delivered to the stage and soon the band was feeling pretty hammered. They kept going and Deacy joined them on stage. Freddie handed him a tambourine to shake while he shimmied as the house dancer for the band. An extra microphone stand was found for people to help with backing vocals. After singing The Beatles 'Birthday' for a birthday in the crowd, Freddie leaned over the piano and then whispered a request of his own to his bandmates. Brian knew the song and quickly figured out how to play the guitar part as Elton switched on the synthesizer sitting atop the piano.

"I would like to dedicate this next number to my adorable fiance..." Freddie announced as he turned to gaze at Deacy. "You made me so happy the day you said yes and in two days...we will be joined in matrimony..." Deacy clopped over to Freddie in his white satin pumps and smiled as he took his hand. His affection evident in his face. "We may only be legal on this island...but for the rest of our lives....let's pretend we're married baby!" Freddie told him sweetly. 

The band began playing and Freddie started crooning the Prince number to his beloved. 

'Say, let's pretend we're married and go all night  
There ain't nothin' wrong if it feels all right  
I won't stop until the morning light  
Let's pretend we're married and go all night, tonight  
Ooh-eee-sha-sha-koo-koo-yeah  
All the hippies sing together'

The crowd roared approval and cheered and applauded as Freddie finished his tribute. When the song ended he grabbed Deacy and swooped him back over his arm to give him a dizzying kiss. Wolf whistles abounded as they shared a passionate lip lock. Brian watched in a drunken haze and he looked to see Roger smiling widely and laughing at the love and joy and music being shared tonight. Brian felt his love for this man overwhelm him. It wasn't just how cute and sexy he looked in his slightly crooked wig and loosened tie and partly un-buttoned white shirt. It was how many wonderful moments he had already shared with this man. Not just the grand gestures or amazing events like this. It was also the quiet moments of them being alone together and being into each other. He wanted this forever. Brian kicked off his heels and then stumbled to the microphone stand at the front of the stage.

"Excuse me!" Brian said loudly in the mic and everyone quieted down to listen. "I would like to dedicate a song to a man who has changed my life..." Brian told them. He turned and glanced at Roger for a moment and then turned back to stare at the audience. Not feeling an ounce of stage fright since his inhibitions were doused by his alcohol intake. "This man over here..." he said as he pointed towards the drums. Towards Roger. "He changed my life..." he repeated as Freddie and Deacy looked on with amusement and interest. Roger wondered if he should get up and see if Brian was too drunk right now. But he waited and watched. "This man....who I find myself madly in love with and who I think I might want to spend the rest of my life with..." he announced. There were sounds of awe and appreciation for his words from the crowd and the other people on the stage. Roger stood up and prepared to walk over to him. Feeling overcome by Brian's confession to him and witnessed by the entire room. Brian noticed and gestured for him to sit. "Don't get up!" he told him. "I want to sing this for you....cause when I first met you I thought you were probably just teasin around with me..." Brian said with a slight slur of his words and winked at Roger. Brian found the note he needed to start and began playing. He closed his eyes as he leaned into the microphone and began singing.

'I don't want nobody  
Teasing around with me  
No, nobody

I don't want nobody  
Teasing around with me

I may be weak  
I may be strong  
I may be right  
Lord knows, I may be wrong  
But I don't want nobody  
Teasing around with me'

When Brian first started singing Roger and Freddie were struck by how well he carried the low notes. Sounding quite sexy. But they were floored when Brian belted and screamed out the next few lines. He had abandoned his usual reserved nature and crooned to his lover like he had never sang before. Roger managed to find his bearings despite the shock in hearing this fevered and passionate serenade and shuffled out a semblance of a drum beat. Watching Brian with his mouth hanging open in shock. The crowd had a similar reaction hearing this unknown talent and shouted and whistled as Brian sang his heart out to his boyfriend. 

Brian finished and the the guests erupted in cheers. Roger got up from his drumkit and stumbled to Brian. He threw his arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on him. Smudging both their lipsticks as Brian lifted him off the floor as he gripped him tightly. Freddie and Deacy clapped and smiled adoringly at their friends. Elton began playing one of his old numbers, 'Saturday Night's Alright' and everyone joined in playing and singing. The number dragged out into a jam for 20 minutes and finally ended with Elton standing up in his high heels and banging away at the baby grand as Freddie laid on top of the piano singing in harmony with his old, dear pal. His red dress scandalously resting around his hips and his undergarments on full display.

The group of men that had gathered on the stage to play began wandering off of it as the deejay resumed playing dance music. The one time only supergroup were absorbed into the mob of guests as they were congratulated on their spontaneous and spirited performance. Things started winding down from there.

It was after four in the morning when Brian and Roger climbed into the back of a golf cart to return them to their private bungalow. They were seated on the back end and Brian had his left arm slung around the cart frame and his right arm around Roger. Holding him up. Never had Brian had such a raucous night in his entire life. His stockings were ripped and he had no idea what happened to his heels. His school teacher blazer had a torn shoulder and the straps of his bra had started digging in a bit. But he didn't care. A massive grin was plastered on his face as he gazed into Roger's eyes. Eyes that had smeared liner and mascara. On a face that was smudged with pink lipstick and framed by a disheveled wig. But Brian thought he looked dazzling. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Roger's clownish mouth. His boyfriend moaned and kissed back. They both seemed to forget they were on the back of the cart as Roger attempted to climb into his lap and caused the cart to swerve a bit with the weight shift. The driver slowed and cautioned them to be careful before resuming the short ride to their quarters.

The driver escorted them to their door and unlocked it for them. They shuffled inside and Brian pushed Roger up against the wall as the driver closed the door for them. Snickering as he departed at the sight of the horny men acting like teenagers. Roger huffed out a laugh as Brian held both of the blonds hands above his head with one hand and used his free one to rip open the white button down shirt on his boyfriend. Brian buried his face in Roger's fake cleavage. Covering Roger's face with his billowy sprayed out hair.

"Can't breathe..." Roger sputtered out and began to make blowing and spitting sounds as he drowned in Brian's massive hairdo. Brian pulled back and laughed as Roger brought his hands down from above his head to shove the tacky hair from his face. Brian pulled some of Roger's wig away from his cheeks as well and laughed louder as it shifted even more on Roger's head.

"I think it's time for the wig to come off..." Roger announced as he tugged at it. Brian smiled at him and ran his hand up and squeezed his fake boob. 

"I think we should fool around first..." Brian suggested as he slid his arms around Roger and proceeded to lift him off the ground. Roger gasped as Brian planted his back up against the wall and Roger proceeded to wrapped his legs around his tall lanky boyfriend. Resting his arms on his wide shoulders. Roger had sobered up enough to recall Brian's words on stage that night and smiled widely at his lover.

"You said on that stage tonight that you might want to spend the rest of your life with me...." Roger reminded him. Brian blushed and gave Roger a playful expression.

"Maybe I do...." Brian answered and pressed a kiss to Roger's mouth. Roger felt like his entire world had just aligned into place as he considered that Brian was ready for a commitment. When they parted from their kiss, Roger couldn't help himself.

"So if I ask you a certain question? Is that your answer?" Roger said to him and didn't mean to sound cryptic but Brian did look confused for a moment but then seemed to register what he was saying. Asking him.

"Are you asking if I want to pretend we're married?" Brian said with amusement. Roger formed his own amused expression at Brian's choice of words.

"Maybe I am..." he responded. Brian looked at Roger with light in his eyes and the warmest broadest smile.

"How about we continue this conversation in bed?" Brian proposed. He pulled Roger away from the wall and began walking unevenly to the bedroom. Roger smiled drunkenly at his lover and began to sing as he held onto Brian's frame for dear life. And Brian joined in the singing.

'Let's pretend we're married and go all night  
There ain't nothin' wrong if it feels all right  
I won't stop until the morning light  
Let's pretend we're married and go all night, tonight...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - If you have never heard Brian May sing 'Teasin Around' you are missing out! See the video below to hear this incredible rendition of a rock and roll gem. I promise you will love it....no teasin! 
> 
> https://youtu.be/mZA7E7LjxmE


	32. Together Forever...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together Forever by Rick Astley
> 
> https://youtu.be/yPYZpwSpKmA

Roger's eyes felt like they were glued shut when he tried to open them. He reached up with his hand and pried them open. Wincing as the gunk holding them together finally gave way. A sigh left his mouth as he rolled over and found Brian laid out on his back. Roger couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the smudge of red lipstick that covered Brian's mouth and chin. There were streaks of black makeup down his cheeks and his hair was a massive wad of tacky hairspray and half formed curls. His bare chest was exposed and the bedsheet was loose around his hips. He was snoring lightly and looked dead to the world. Roger needed something to drink desperately and a piss. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Brian's bare chest before groaning at the effort of stretching his body. Roger rolled from the bed and got to his feet. Something fell onto the floor as he stood and he had to look closer to figure out what it was. He grinned as he realized it was one of their falsies. Roger picked it up and dropped it in the rubbish bin as he walked into the bathroom. He purposely avoided looking at himself in the mirror.

After emptying his bladder, Roger found bottled water on the bathroom vanity and grabbed two of them as he padded back into the bedroom. He opened one and took a large satisfying drink as he walked over towards the open wall at the back of the room. There was a gentle breeze blowing in and the warmth of the sun was evident as he got closer. The scent of sea salt and the sound of the waves was relaxing. Roger took a deep breath and smiled. Feeling better already. He heard Brian stirring and turned to see him waking up. Roger walked over as Brian began to sit up in bed. He sat down next to him and held out the other water bottle.

"I think you're going to want this..." Roger suggested and Brian took the bottle and instantly drank half of it. Savoring every drop in his dry mouth. He let out a huge sigh as he went to stand up and Roger got up as well. 

"Need the loo, some headache medicine and I really need a shower..." Brian mumbled as he moved towards the bathroom. Roger watched Brian slump naked into the other room and then noticed the scattered garments all over the bedroom and in the bed. He laughed at the memory of last night and reached over to pick up a pair of black panties tucked into the bedsheet. He tossed them on the floor and fell back into the bed. His stomach gurgling. Roger laid there trying to figure out if he was hungry or just needed to throw up.

\---Later That Day---

Brian laced his fingers with Rogers as they walked down the path to an outdoor dining area. They had both recovered from their hangovers and had showered and got dressed. Clad in loose fitting shorts and t shirts, they headed for a table to get something to eat. Both had felt too ill to eat earlier but were now famished as they got situated under a tall umbrella covered table. Roger still had his sunglasses on and smiled at Brian as a waiter came over with a tray of drinks.

"Good afternoon gents...would you care for some fresh juices?" he asked. Brian selected a pineapple orange juice and Roger opted for papaya and banana. They both enjoyed the cold refreshing drink as another waiter brought them menus. Brian ordered some Arepas stuffed with avocado, cheese and a chicken spread. Roger got Arepas as well but with the jerk chicken and mango chutney. They enjoyed the cover from the mid day sun as they dined and took in the view of the beach and some gift shops nearby. 

"What time is the rehearsal?" Brian asked as he finished a bite of his food. Roger smiled at him. Loving how many colors he could see in Brian's hair with the bright sunlight against it. His curls blowing about in the breeze. 

"It's at 4....then we prepare for the ceremony..." Roger answered as he sipped his juice. "Interested in a quick swim after we eat?" he asked his boyfriend. Brian smiled and nodded and they both focused on finishing their meal and heading for the beach.

Roger kept hold of Brian's hand and loved the relaxed mood as they walked back to their bungalow. He was keen to see Brian in his new swimsuit. Roger opened the door and walked in to find their lodgings had been cleaned. A massive arrangement of white roses, lilies and snapdragons was sitting on their table. The aroma of the flowers sweetened the room. Two large white boxes with silver ribbon were next to it.

"What's this?" Brian asked as Roger walked up and found a small card laying in front of the bouquet. It was addressed to Roger and Brian. He opened the envelope and found a hand written card from Freddie.

'Surprise! There is no rehearsal. You will be collected at 4:30 and your wedding attire is in the white boxes. See you then! Love - F & D.'

"I guess Freddie and Deacy have decided to surprise us..." Roger remarked. Brian picked up the box with a large 'B' on it and pulled the wide silver ribbon from it. He lifted the lid as Roger watched. Brian folded back the tissue paper and was surprised to see what was inside. He almost gasped at how beautiful the material was.

"Wow!" Brian said as he lifted the garment up to get a better look and show Roger. Roger's eyes went wide and he smiled. He reached out and touched the material. Loving the feel of the silk in his fingers.

"Freddie really is full of surprises...." Roger remarked and he and Brian shared an excited grin at what was to come.

\---The Wedding---

A stylist surprised Brian and Roger at 3:30 and assisted them in styling their hair and getting dressed. They were soon decked out in their custom attire. A golf cart arrived and was decorated with bright colored flowers. The men smiled with excitement as they took a seat and were whisked off to the site of the wedding ceremony. The golf cart dropped them off as Phoebe came up to them wearing a blissful expression. Freddie's loyal assistant had on a light yellow colored linen suit and looked quite dapper.

"You both look extremely handsome..." he remarked as he eyed them up and down. "The perfect compliment to our grooms tonight..." Brian and Roger beamed hearing this and shared a warm expression with him.

"We were quite surprised by the flowers and the clothes..." Roger replied. "I take it they wanted to keep some things secret...even to us..." Phoebe gestured towards the beach. 

"There are a few more surprises...if you are ready...I can escort you to the site of the ceremony..." He began walking and Brian and Roger followed. A few yards down from the staging area the setting for the wedding came into view. Both men gasped at how elegant everything looked. The palm trees and the beach and ocean behind the altar were a stunning view set against the green lawn that held rows of chairs with white fabric covers. Each had its own flower arrangement tied to the back. A long carpet of white and yellow flower petals covered the walkway between the rows of seats. It was a lovely entrance point for the wedding party. There was a wooden arch at the end of the walkway that was covered in greenery and dotted with the same white and yellow flowers as the walkway. It created a romantic spot for the vows.

"Wow!" Brian declared as they stood and eyed the scene. He felt he had said this word a lot on this trip but he was blown away by what money and sense of fun and romance could create. Previous weddings he had been to paled in comparison. And it was only the second time he was in the wedding party. 

"Wow indeed..." Roger concurred and they both let out a sound of wonder. Phoebe pointed to a tall white tent over to the side of the ceremony site. 

"If you could wait in that tent over there....I will be with in a few minutes to get your flowers for you..." he commented. "Guests are arriving so I must be off..." he smiled and turned to head back to greet the guests as Brian and Roger walked to the tent and Roger opened the flap for them to step inside. There were a few chairs and a table that held flowers and a small assortment of food and drink. A large mirror on a pedestal was in the corner. Roger took a glass of champagne from the table as Brian walked up to admire his wedding attire in the mirror. 

"Your long lean body was made to wear that outfit..." Roger remarked to Brian as he watched him in the reflection. Brian smiled at his compliment as he ran his hand across the bright orange silk material of his kurta pajamas. Roger sipped his champagne and walked over closer to his boyfriend.

"It's really comfortable...and I love the color...." Brian told him. Roger placed his hand on Brian's back and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Smiling in admiration at how handsome he looked.

"You should wear orange more often..." Roger replied. Brian smiled back and made a sound of self consciousness. Running his fingers over the gold embroidery at the collar. "It really brings out your eyes..." Roger added. Brian practically blushed at the compliments. 

"I could say the same for you..." Brian responded. Roger had on the same kurta pajamas in a gorgeous shade of azure blue with the gold embroidery on the collar. His eyes really stood out with this bold color. "Freddie and Deacy chose well for us..." Roger held up his champagne to Brian's lips and he took a sip from the glass. Brian giggled at the burst of bubbles in his mouth. It tasted really good and he was sure it was top of the line champagne. 

"If we look this good I wonder what Freddie and Deacy will have on?" Roger questioned. "I have to admit I am surprised that he went with something that is a reflection of his heritage..." the blond commented and Brian listened with interest. "Freddie usually shies away from things that represent his ethnic background..." 

"I know he is of Persian descent and his parents lived in India..." Brian stated. "You're right...he never mentions it or wears anything remotely resembling fashion from that region..." Roger shrugged with uncertainty.

"Maybe he got sentimental..." Roger considered out loud. "I know the marriage won't be legal in other countries but Freddie is taking this pretty seriously..." Roger told Brian. "He has never considered any type of real commitment to any he has dated before..." Brian nodded agreement.

"Yeah...Deacy is the same...he had plenty of boyfriends but never talked about anything permanent until he met Freddie..." Talking about this reminded Roger of their drunken conversation from the night before. Their own talk of commitment after Brian's declaration on the stage at the drag party.

"Speaking of commitment..." Roger replied with a serious expression of his own. "We never finished our conversation last night about our own situation..." Roger reminded Brian. A look of embarrassment came across Brian's face.

"Yeah...well...I think we got busy with the whole sex thing and kind of forgot about it..." Brian confessed with a smirk. Roger smirked back as he pulled Brian to face him. 

"I'd kind of like to pick that conversation up again...if you want to..." Roger answered back. Brian leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. 

"I want to...but maybe we should save it for when we aren't about to be in someone else's wedding..." Brian pointed out. Roger understood but smiled at the promise of a continued discussion. They shared another quick kiss and were interrupted by the tent flap opening up. It was Dante. He looked a bit flushed. 

"The bride requests your presence..." Dante announced and looked up at Brian. For some reason everyone was referring to Deacy as the bride. Brian found it amusing because he friend didn't seem to mind. Brian gave his boyfriend a quick kiss and let go as he stepped towards the tent entrance.

"I'll see you later..." Brian remarked as he followed Dante out. The short man was wearing a pink satin suit with shorts instead of trousers and was walking briskly towards a light pink tent nearby. 

"He's in here and he seems nervous..." Dante informed Brian as they reached the tent front. Dante moved the flap and Brian stepped in. He found his best friend standing in front of a tall mirror looking quite anxious. He saw Brian in the reflection and eyed him nervously.

"Oh good! You're here!" Deacy declared as Brian took a few steps towards him. He couldn't get over how handsome Deacy looked. And how different. He had trimmed his hair and his normally cloud like bushy mop was honed into a smarter smaller coif. The natural auburn color of his hair stood out against the cream colored kurta pajamas he wore. They were the same cut as Brian's but had more ornate embroidery on them. 

"Deacy! You look so handsome and so grown up!" Brian remarked as he looked over his friend. Hearing this put a smile on Deacy's worried face. He hands were shaking as he tried to cover his cheeks with them. Brian instantly noticed and went to hug his friend from behind. "Are you okay?" Brian asked him with concern. Deacy remained smiling as they both looked in the mirror at Deacy's reflection.

"I think it just hit me that I'm actually getting married..." Deacy announced and then let out a nervous giggle. Brian hugged him closer and smiled at him. 

"Well you can't deny it now...it's about to happen..." Brian reminded him. He wondered for a moment if Deacy was having second thoughts. He turned his friend around gently and looked him in the eyes. Holding both of his hands in his own. "Hey....if you're having second thoughts and don't want to do this...it's okay..." Brian told him in a soft caring voice. Deacy shook his head and giggled again.

"I'm fine really....I just think it kind of all felt like a dream before now..." he remarked as he looked over Brian's shoulder at someone walking into the tent. "But with my Mum here...it's real...." Deacy added. Brian turned to see Lillian Deacon coming into the tent wearing a look of complete adoration as she gazed upon her only son. Lillian was wearing a beautiful silk wrap dress in a shade of lilac and had a garland of white lilies around her neck. Her hair and makeup had been professionally done and Brian almost didn't recognize this simple no fuss woman from Leicester. 

"Mrs. Deacon!" Brian declared and let go of Deacy so he could hug his friend's mother. Lillian accepted his embrace and smiled at the two boys who seemed so different from who they were six months ago.

"Brian! My goodness!" Lillian declared. "You and John both look so handsome!" They both let go and Lillian walked over to her son's side. "I can't believe we are on this island and my baby boy is getting married today..." she remarked. She ran her slender fingers under Deacy's chin and he giggled at her affection. Brian watched them and found it lovely that his mother was here and supporting him. She glanced over at Brian. "Your lives have changed so much since the record shop days..." she stated. Brian nodded agreement and smiled warmly at her. 

"You're right!" Brian concurred. "I'm just glad Deacy is still my best friend and that he honored me with being his best man..." Brian told her. Lillian smiled with affection. 

"I can think of no one else I want standing with my Deacy today..." Lillian answered and all three of them shared a pleased expression.

\---------------------------------

Roger had been summoned to Freddie's tent and found him being fussed over by his mother and sister. His father sat in a chair and just looked overwhelmed as he watched the madness in front of him.

"Roger dear...help me escape the clutches of these women!" Freddie joked as his mother swatted him in retribution. 

"I'm no fool Freddie...they appear to be in charge so I will simply observe..." Roger responded after greeting Freddie's family. He walked over to shake Bomi's hand.

Both Freddie and Kashmira laughed as Jer reached up and used her hands to adjust the collar on her son's cream colored kurta pajamas. They matched his betrothed's own attire. His sister came over carrying a boutonniere made with an orange calla lily. Freddie turned so she could attach it to his breast and Freddie smiled at Roger. 

"How is your better half today?" Freddie inquired with a wink. Roger grinned at his reference to Brian.

"Can I just say he looks amazing in the clothes you provided for us?" Roger answered and gestured at his own pajamas. "It's a good thing I've watched my diet before this grand affair..." Roger told him as he patted his stomach. Freddie waved his hand dismissively at Roger's reference to his weight.

"You look fantastic dear...and you actually look better these days because you are happy and you are in love..." Freddie pointed out as Roger smiled at his words. Jer swatted Freddie again to stop him using his hands to speak.

"Stay still Farrokh!" she chastised and everyone's eyebrows raised at his mother using his real name. Roger chuckled.

"You better watch it! She's invoking your given name..." Roger warned his friend with amusement. Bomi actually laughed this time and pointed to his son.

"Mind that you listen to your mother..." Bomi cautioned. "You may be a grown man but inside this tent right now...you are under her charge..." he reminded his son. 

"Yes father..." Freddie replied obediently. Roger loved that the only people who could truly reign his friend in were his parents. He always kept his respect for them and even more so when they accepted his sexuality and even agreed to come to the 'not entirely legal' wedding.

"Have you seen my dearest Deacy?" Freddie asked his friend. Roger shook his head.

"No...Brian is with him now..." Roger replied. Freddie sighed in contentment as his sister finally got his boutonniere in place. She patted his chest when she finished and they shared a warm smile between them.

"You're all set dear brother..." Kashmira declared. "It's time to go out there and get married..." It was true as Phoebe popped his head into the tent a moment later and smiled widely at the family.

"It's time!" he announced.

\---------------------------------

The guests were all seated in the plush fabric covered chairs as the sun was starting to set behind the altar and on the ocean's horizon. There was Elton and his current beau; there was Rod and Alanna Stewart. Michael Hutchence and guest. There was George Michael and a handsome date. The members of Spandau Ballet and an assortment of other celebrities in attendance. Freddie's manager and several of his personal staff were seated on his side and Deacy's sister and other family took up seats on the other side. Two different photographers were already capturing the day. Roger watched as Freddie's parents and sister and Deacy's mother were escorted to their seats in the front row. Roger turned and signaled to Freddie it was time. Phoebe left the tent and went out ahead of the wedding party to take his seat after making sure Brian and Roger both had their own boutonnieres on. The officiant walked up and stood at the front of the altar and then the music began. To everyone's surprise it was a piano piece that no one recognized but it was beautiful and suited the occasion. Elton was certain Freddie had composed it.

Brian appeared from Deacy's tent and he walked up to Roger as they both held hands and walked over to take their stroll down the flower covered aisle to the front of the altar. Both of them couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if they were the actual grooms taking these steps and not just the best men for the two getting married. They wore excited smiles as they made their way to the front and everyone stood up as they parted ways and took their places on either side of the altar. Leaving room for the grooms between them.

Freddie left his tent and walked to Deacy's as his tent flap lifted up and he stepped out. Freddie extended his arm and wore a broad grin as his partner accepted his offer and wrapped his arm around Freddie's and they began their journey to the center aisle and down to the altar. Both men looked handsome and proud as they walked slowly to the front. Everyone whispered about how elegant the setting was and the cultural attire of the grooms. One of the photographers discreetly captured their walk and the reaction of their guests. The two men reached the altar and took their places by their chosen attendants. All four of them turned their attention to the island's officiant. He was an older looking man with slicked back dark hair and tan skin. He was dressed in a beige linen suit and holding a small leather bound book in his hand that had a long length of embroidered material dangling from the middle. He smiled at the men and lifted his book up.

"Family and friends...we are here today to celebrate the union of two very special people..." the officiant began. "Farrokh Bulsara and John Richard Deacon have come to this place to declare their love for each other and to make a permanent commitment between them..." Freddie and Deacy smiled as they listened and a few surprised faces in the guest seats reflected their ignorance of Freddie's real name. "These two fine men are standing in front of those they respect and love and wish for you to celebrate their joining of hands today and the joining of their futures..." 

Everyone smiled at the sentiment the officiant conveyed. He opened the book up and picked up the length of material. "As these men give each other their vows they will be bound together... " he explained. "Farrokh...if you would share your vow with John...." the officiant requested. Freddie smiled and looked into Deacy's warm soft face as they held hands. 

"My darling Deacy...." Freddie began with complete love and affection in his face and in his voice. "We met by happenstance and our chemistry was immediate..." Freddie said with a hint of a cadence in his speech. "Through mutual friends we found our spark and a fire beneath us was lit..." Freddie winked and had a look of mirth as he continued. "We've shared smoke and flame and scandal and everything in between....but my precious little Deacy....you are just the sweetest thing..." he teased as Deacy giggled at his clever rhyme. Other people tittered as well at this whimsical poem. "And while this really started as just a bit of fun....you've become something more to me...my moon, my stars...my sun..." he said sincerely. "So now I ask you for your hand and for your heart today....and my vow is to spend my life just loving you in every possible way..." Freddie finished with a wide grin only directed at his beloved. Deacy laughed with appreciation of the clever vows and watched as the officiant took the long length of material and wrapped one end around Freddie's wrist.

"John...if you would share your vow with Farrokh..." the officiant requested. Deacy nodded and grinned enthusiastically at Freddie; squeezing his hands. 

"I'm not a poet but I want to say this..." Deacy began and sounded nervous and a little shy. "I grew up knowing that I would have a different life because I who I am...." he explained. "I mean that I felt because I am gay I wouldn't have some of those traditional things that other people I know had experienced..." he stopped and took a breath but kept his gaze on his fiance's face. "I never had a boyfriend in school...and I never had a real prom date....I truly believed I would have to give up those things to be my true self...to be the real me..." he explained. "And I never imagined I would meet someone as handsome and as exciting as you Freddie..." he added. Deacy almost looked disbelieving as he spoke. "You waltzed into that shop and swept me off my feet....and I really thought you were just interested in a fling and I never once thought that you might find yourself wanting a real future with me..." Both men shared a loving expression as he spoke. "I used to dream about meeting someone like you...charming and funny and romantic...and when we actually met I thought I would enjoy the moment while it lasted..." Deacy paused and looked deep into the dark brown eyes that always warmed his heart. "But here we are...still enjoying each other and having more moments...and you are real...you are everything I could hope to have in my life and you've given me something I never imagined I could have in my life....a wedding and a marriage..." Deacy stopped as his voice faltered with real emotion. Brian found himself incredibly moved by his friend's honest words. He felt a tear escape his eyes as he watched this tender moment between these two men. "I don't have much to offer you Freddie...but I give you my heart and my love...and I promise to always be there for you...no matter what..." Deacy declared. He then seemed a bit self conscious and looked around at all the people watching them. "Sorry...I feel like I've babbled on..." he suddenly remarked. Freddie squeezed his hands and shook his head.

"No...Deacy..." Freddie interrupted with reverence in his voice. "I thought I was being clever with my vows and I would just make you smile...." Freddie told him. "But your words are from the heart and full of emotion and what real love is about....you've moved me and humbled me...and I am the one who is honored and lucky to call you my own...to love just you..." he declared with a tender smile. The officiant took the other half of the cloth and wrapped it around Deacy's wrist. Joining them together. 

"With these vows these men have committed themselves to each other and with this cloth they are representing the bond between them..." the officiant explained as he loosely tied the ends together. "I ask you both to hear my words and repeat after me...." he instructed. 

"I pledge my love, my loyalty, my strength and my heart...."

The men repeated his words to each other. 

"I promise to honor and keep with you in good times and bad and in sickness and in health..."

The men repeated these words.

"I vow to be faithful and honest and respectful in our partnership..." 

The men repeated the words.

"And above all else....I promise to laugh with you, love with you and grow old with you..." 

The two men grinned as they repeated these words. The officiant pulled two rings from his pocket. "You have made a bond of marriage today that is displayed to all in the wearing of these rings... as I remove the tie that binds you it shall be replaced by these bands..." the officiant loosened the cloth and he then handed a ring to each of the men.

"With this ring...I bind myself to you...." the officiant proclaimed as the men each took a turn placing the ring on the others finger and repeating the words. They finished and the officiant smiled widely at them. 

"You have declared your commitment in marriage and shall now seal it with a kiss..." he proclaimed. "Gentleman....you may kiss your husband!" he commanded. The men instantly came together in a tender kiss as the guests all started applauding and cheering. Many stood up to clap as music began again and the photographers tried to capture every angle of the remarkable moment.

Brian and Roger looked on at their friends and then looked at each other. Remembering the vows their friends just shared and wondering if and when they might do the same. A smile broke out on their faces as they considered this and then let go of the thought as they went and embraced their newly wedded friends.

\---------------------------------------------

The reception was pure class and seemed the opposite of the revelry from the night before. The outdoor affair had an elegant feel and was enhanced by the sit down dinner and traditional band playing love songs. The entire reception area was lit by vast amounts of faerie lights and lanterns hung on bamboo poles. Short toasts were made by the best men and the cake was cut as everyone enjoyed the feel of a classic reception despite the uniqueness of the couple.

Soon people were on the dance floor. Deacy and Freddie had their first dance as an officially wed couple. They performed an improvised tango to Terence Trent Darby's 'Sign Your Name' and received overwhelming applause when they finished. Other couples took to the floor when slower numbers were played by the band. In a surprise moment, wedding guest Rick Astley, got up and performed 'Together Forever' as a special tribute to his newly married friend. Roger was watching the band consult with Rick about doing another number. He stood up and held out his hand to Brian.

"We're having a dance..." Roger announced and waited for Brian to take his hand. Brian felt awkward as he stood and accepted his request. The band began playing and Roger grinned widely as he realized Rick was performing his cover of Nat King Cole's 'When I Fall In Love.' Brian wished he was a better dancer as he was led to the floor by his boyfriend but he was grateful it was a slow song. Roger pulled him close as they stepped onto the floor. Brian wrapped his arm around Roger's shoulders and held out his other arm to hold hands as they began slowly dancing. The blond grinned at him with amusement.

"I'm surprised you let me lead..." Roger commented as they moved together. Brian was feeling better about the dance and realized maybe having someone else lead was the reason why. He smiled back.

"I think I'd let you lead me anywhere..." Brian replied in a soft voice. Roger simply smiled at his comment and began singing the song to his lover.

'When I give my heart it will be completely  
Or I'll never give my heart  
And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you.  
And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you...'

It was probably the setting and the song and the joyous celebrations for their friends. He wasn't drunk but he was incredibly happy and he gazed down at the man who had become such a key part of that happiness. A man who had shown him a new way, a new life, a new future. A man who he had hopelessly fallen in love with. Brian pulled Roger closer and pressed a kiss to his lips as he finished singing. A kiss that represented a silent promise. A silent vow. It wouldn't happen today. But it would happen. He would find the right moment and ask Roger to make him the happiest man in the universe. He would ask Roger to marry him.


	33. Big Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Time by Peter Gabriel
> 
> https://youtu.be/PBAl9cchQac

"Have a wonderful time!" Brian told Deacy as they hugged each other goodbye. Freddie and Roger were also embracing and sharing a warm smile. The newlyweds were preparing to leave the island and honeymoon in Asia. The foursome met for a quick lunch the day after the wedding to chat about the prior day's events and see each other before they were separated for over a month. Freddie had some concerts planned in Tokyo after his honeymoon so they would be away for quite for a while. 

"I'll send you some postcards..." Deacy told Brian as they parted. 

"I look forward to it..." Brian remarked. Freddie came over to give Brian a hug and Deacy and Roger did the same. The men then parted and Freddie excused himself to use the toilet. Brian joined him as Roger and Deacy sat at the private dining table in the restaurant. 

"I expect it's back to work in the studio when you return..." Deacy commented to Roger. The blond smiled and nodded.

"Yes...I am finally going to focus on my solo album..." he replied. "It feels like it has been a long time coming so I am ready....' he explained. Deacy looked at him with encouragement.

"Between producing other people and now your own record...you've really got a lot on your plate..." Deacy told him. Roger sighed happily at him.

"Yes...well...it is terrible to be in demand..." Roger said sarcastically. They both chuckled.

"Maybe you could find time down the road to produce an album for Brian..." Deacy said and Roger thought he was making a joke. Roger rolled his eyes.

"Oh right! An album of cover songs will set the charts on fire!" he answered with the same sarcasm. But Deacy had a serious expression.

"Sorry...I meant you could see what you might do with some of the the songs he's written..." Deacy responded and Roger looked surprised to hear Brian had written any songs. It became apparent to Deacy that Roger wasn't aware Brian had a notebook full of lyrics and melody notes. "Wait...you don't know about his songbook do you?" Deacy questioned. Roger shook his head and went to speak but Freddie and Brian returned and were laughing about something.

"What is so funny?" Deacy asked them but Freddie and Brian suddenly calmed down and shared a look of mischief.

"Nothing we care to share with you..." Freddie quipped. Roger and Deacy both shrugged and stood up as they all prepared to go. The men walked from the their private dining room and headed out of the restaurant. They parted ways and Brian and Roger walked to their private bungalow as Freddie and Deacy were taken away in a golf cart to leave the resort.

Roger unlocked the bungalow door and announced he was going to change to go swimming. Since they were leaving the next day he wanted to take advantage of some more sun and surf. Brian sat down to fill out the last of the postcards he wanted to send home. He found his address book in his bag and got them addressed. He then remembered they had failed more than once to buy some stamps for mailing. 

"I'm going to take a stroll down to the shops and get some stamps...do you need anything?" Brian asked as he he grabbed his wallet. Roger was getting his swim trunks from his suitcase and shook his head.

"No...just meet me on the beach when you get back..." Roger responded. Brian took off for the shopping area. He remembered a gift shop that had a sign advertising postage stamps. He wandered past a clothiers and saw the gift shop up ahead. Before he reached it he found himself in front of a jewelers. Brian glanced in the display window and saw a selection of wedding bands. He smiled as they were clearly for same sex couples. He noticed some that were similar to the rainbow jeweled ones that Deacy and Freddie now wore. They were a bit too much for his personal taste. Brian felt he couldn't carry off that much color. His eyes gravitated towards simpler bands of silver or gold. He really liked a silver ring that had a thin inset band of onyx. Brian opened the shop door and went in to see how much the set cost.

\-------------------------------

Roger shook his head to shed some water from his hair and ran his hands over his scalp to slick it back as he stepped out of the ocean. He walked over to the lounge chair and picked up a towel to wipe his face. The water was amazing and he felt so relaxed as he flopped down on the chaise lounge in the white sand of the private beach.

Roger laid back and bent his arms to placed his hands behind his head. The sun felt warm and inviting as he sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. He thought he might fall asleep until he felt a presence nearby. He opened his eyes to see the gorgeous smile of his boyfriend peering down at him.

"Did you find what you needed?" Roger questioned as Brian gazed at him. He smiled and nodded.

"I did...now I'm ready to cool off...." Brian answered. He dropped a towel on the other lounge chair and began walking to the water. Roger sat up and watched Brian head towards the shore wearing his new speedo style bathing suit. His broad shoulders, tone torso, long legs and firm bum on display. Any semblance of sleepiness left Roger as he saw Brian wade into the lapping waves. Roger got up from his lounger and began to head back to the water. Brian got in deep enough to dive in a little and was enjoying the soothing temperature. He resurfaced and pushed his hair away from his eyes as he went to stand up. He felt hands reach around from behind him and turned to see Roger looking up at him with an amorous expression. He twisted his body to face his boyfriend and pulled him towards his chest to give him a kiss.

They shared some lazy kisses and embraced. The warm water lapped up against their bodies but they forgot where they were as passion took over. A sizable wave came up and made them stumble a bit. Roger grabbed Brian's hand and began to lead him out of the water and up to the sandy shore. Brian laughed at how carefree he felt and wondered what his boyfriend had in mind as they walked back towards their lounge chairs. Roger had Brian take a seat on the chaise as he disappeared into their bungalow bedroom. Brian waited for his return and smiled widely as he came out carrying a camera in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. He proceeded to sit in Brian's lap as he handed the camera to Brian. 

"And what are you planning on getting pictures of?" Brian asked him playfully as Roger dropped the bottle of lube on top of a towel. Roger looked devilish as he pressed a kiss to Brian's mouth and then looked him in the eye.

"You said you can develop the film yourself....right?" Roger questioned. Brian nodded as he understand exactly what kind of photos Roger wanted to take. 

"I can develop and print whatever you choose to shoot..." Brian confirmed. Roger looked absolutely delighted as he left the camera in Brian's hands and got off his lap. 

"Then I need you to stand up and show off how fucking sexy you look in that skimpy suit..." Roger demanded. Brian laughed at his request and shook his head.

"I think I'd rather have pictures of you..." Brian countered. Roger looked aghast. He instantly reached for the flesh around his middle that he felt was excessive. 

"I don't think so..." Roger replied. Brian reached over and ran his hand across Roger's abdomen.

"I tell you what...I will let you take some pics of me if I can take some of you...and the only people that will ever see them are us...." Brian proposed. Roger considered his idea and then smiled.

"Okay...but only us..." he confirmed. Brian nodded and handed Roger the camera as he got up from the lounge chair and went to stand on the open beach with his legs spread and his hands on his hips. Roger delighted in the vision in front of him and popped the lens cap off and got a shot of Brian in the bright light and showing off his physique. 

"What else do you want?" Brian asked him and Roger smirked as he gazed at his scantily clad boyfriend. 

"Turn around and twist your torso so you are looking back at me....I want a shot of your cute little arse..." Roger commanded. Brian cooperated and posed as he was told. To add to the moment he placed one of his long delicate fingers on his puckered lips. Roger loved it and got a few shots. He advanced the film and heard Brian laugh and looked up to see Brian slowly pulling down one half of his swimsuit to reveal a cheek. Roger instantly got a photo and they both grinned at how playful it had become. Brian pulled his swimsuit back up and walked over to Roger.

"My turn...." Brian informed him. Roger handed over the camera and walked out onto the beach and stood with his legs just a bit apart and reached back with his arms bent and placed his hands behind his head. Hoping it would flatten out his stomach a bit. Brian took a few shots. "I want you to get on your hands and knees and crawl towards me in the sand..." Brian announced. Roger raised an eyebrow at his suggestion but bent down and got on all fours. He formed a sultry look on his face and began crawling towards Brian. Making animal sounds. Brian laughed as he took the pictures. Roger stopped and then rested on his bent legs and looked at Brian as he waited for instructions.

"What now?" Roger asked. He noticed a confident look pass over Brian's face as he lifted the camera up to his eye with one hand.

"Just look up at me and keep your eyes on me...." Brian remarked. Roger kept his eyes on Brian and then shifted around to sit down on his bottom. His legs bent and spread open a bit so he had a good view. Roger leaned back on his hands and was curious what Brian was up to. To his complete surprise Brian kept the camera at his eye but used his free hand to reach down and slide his hand inside his bathing suit. Brian proceeded to stroke himself as Roger watched spellbound at the unexpected actions of his lover. The expression on Roger's face is exactly what Brian was hoping for. The camera clicked more than once and Brian pulled his hand from his suit and got a better hold on the camera.

"Hey!" Roger cried. "I want a picture of you doing that...." he argued. Brian shook his head and turned to head back into the bungalow. Roger got up quickly and chased him into the bedroom. Both of them ignoring the water and sand they brought in with them. Roger caught up to him and wrapped his arms around Brian's narrow waist. "Come on...just one shot!" he begged. Roger proceeded to move his hand down Brian's torso and slid it into Brian's suit. The tall man instantly groaned at his touch. He reached down and pulled Roger's hand away and turned to face Roger.

"I'll make you a deal..." Brian suggested. "You can take a picture of me touching myself but I want to take a picture of you while I am fucking you...." he told his boyfriend in a direct manner. Roger grinned and licked his lips at the consideration. 

"You're on!" he replied.

Roger had managed to get Brian to lay down on the bed and even got him to get completely naked. Brian spread his long legs out and had his delicate fingers wrapped around himself as Roger took a photo using the settings Brian recommended to him. It was something Brian never would have considered doing for anyone else, but with Roger it felt fun and naughty. Roger then had Brian turn on to his side to show off his small pert bottom and also his long lithe body. As soon as he finished Brian took the camera and demanded Roger get on the bed and get ready. He checked the settings on the camera as Roger got the lubricant. 

After making out for a while Roger moved down and gave Brian an exquisite blow job. When he was hard and ready Roger applied an ample amount of lube and them lathered some on his own entrance. Having had sex numerous times since they arrived on the island, he was ready for his lover. Brian got on his back but was propped up a bit with a pile of pillows. Roger straddled Brian's hips and shifted around until he positioned himself to take Brian inside him. Brian held onto his soft waist as Roger got situated and proceeded to slowly sink onto him. Both men savored the feel and groaned contentedly as Roger took him in. Once Roger was seated against Brian's thighs he looked down at Brian with a pleased expression.

"It feels so fucking extra since we got rid of the condoms..." Roger told him in a pleased voice. Brian smiled with agreement. They had both been tested when they went for the required vaccines to visit the island and were both clean. After that they had decided to quit using condoms.

"It does yeah...." Brian agreed. "You gonna ride me and I'll get some pictures of how fucking hot you look when you're on top of me?" Brian asked in a taunting manner. At that question Roger lifted himself up and slowly began to slide back down on Brian's cock. They both made sounds of satisfaction as Brian reached over for his camera and watched Roger through the lens. "Look at you....you're so damn beautiful..." Brian commented as he got another shot. At first Roger was purposely posing but with both of their movements he quickly got lost in the sensations of it all and began to focus on his own increasing pleasure. It got quite heated and after taking several shots, Brian dropped his camera on the bed as he grasped Roger's hips and began thrusting up into his lover as they both pursued their climaxes. Brian reached down with one hand to stroke Roger and soon both of them finished and collapsed onto each other. Breathing heavily and laughing and smiling. This holiday has certainly been a sexy one. And now they had pictures to prove it.

\-------------------------------------

Brian had a smirk on his face as they were standing in the customs area of Heathrow airport. The customs clerk was going through his bag and had eyed the canisters of used film. He carefully checked each one. He then sorted through the rest of his suitcase and closed it. Finding no contraband and satisfied with his search. When the clerk gestured he was cleared, Brian carefully tucked in his belongings and closed his case. He walked over and was handed his passport. "Welcome home Mr. May..." the desk agent told him and Brian smiled and left the area. Roger was waiting outside the inspection room for him. Brian placed his case on the pushcart Roger had and they began walking towards the main concourse. Side by side and looking tanned and rested. 

"They love checking the luggage of musicians...always certain there will be drugs..." Roger commented to Brian. They both grinned as Brian patted his hand luggage.

"No drugs in here....just your standard old gay pornography..." he joked. They both started chuckling until they were confronted by a contingent of photographers and reporters who were waiting at the arrivals lounge. The camera flashes went off at a quick pace and several microphones were shoved in Brian and Roger's direction. Brian felt immediately overwhelmed by the lights and the shouting.

"Roger! Brian! How was the wedding?" Was the first question they could make out from the shouting coming from the reporters. "Give us details!" another reporter shouted. Roger instantly smiled at the throng of journalists and felt Brian lean into his side. Not at all used to being confronted by the media. His face registering surprise at the onslaught. Roger slid his hand into Brian's for reassurance.

"I believe all the details and some photographs will be published in Hello magazine...they've got the exclusive rights to the event..." Roger announced. "I will say it was a lovely ceremony and all the guests had a wonderful time..." he revealed. He clenched Brian's hand and went to move forward. The press were undaunted. 

"There's a rumor that you two are next in line to walk down the aisle...." one of the reporters questioned and Brian and Roger both looked surprised at his statement. Roger smiled but shook his head and tried to move forward again to get away from the media throng. Brian's face remained shocked at the confrontation taking place.

"We have no plans at this time to get married...legal or not...." Roger responded and took a few steps forward. One of the more aggressive reporters came up and shoved a microphone at Brian's face.

"Brian! How did you and Roger meet?" the man began to ask and kept going. "Are you in the music business?" he added. Brian was taken aback by the sudden barrage of questions directed at him and felt completely unprepared. Roger pulled on his hand to move away from the reporter. Roger looked right at the pushy man and answered for his boyfriend.

"We're tired from a long flight...if you'll excuse us please..." he said politely but firmly and began pulling Brian with him to get past the group. He used the pushcart with their luggage to clear a path in front of them. They finally pushed through and walked briskly to avoid any straggling reporters. When they were clear of them Roger sighed heavily and gave Brian a sympathetic look. "Sorry...I never considered there would be any reporters here..." Roger remarked. "I guess there is a lot of interest in the wedding..." he pointed out.

"I think I might need a few lessons on how to handle the press...." Brian admitted as they neared the exit doors for transportation. Roger squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"I'll see if there is a school for up and coming rockers we can enroll you in..." Roger joked and Brian relaxed and smiled at his teasing.

\-----------------------------------

Brian loved the island but was glad to be home. It was raining and cold when they stepped foot back into London but it felt comforting to him. Brian had collected Jesus from his mother's home and both men shifted focus back to their daily routines. Roger was in the studio today helping Peter Gabriel finish a track. The irreverent artist had a deadline to meet and had encountered problems at this home studio and called for some emergency time at Sacrilege. It had been thrilling to meet yet another talented figure in the music business. Brian tried to stay out of their way as he worked to finish one of two tracks he was working on.

Brian had prepared some lunch and then wanted to develop some of the film from their holiday. He picked up his camera and found he still had about 10 exposures left on the roll inside his camera. He headed downstairs with the tray of sandwiches and had his camera around his neck as he thought he would step outside to do some outdoor shots to finish the roll. Brian noticed the light was green on the control room door so he opened it and stepped inside. Roger and Peter were both inside the recording booth and were working on something. He walked over to the intercom and went to press the switch to speak but noticed how interesting the men looked engrossed in their work. Out of instinct Brian lifted his camera up from his hands and adjusted the settings and took a few shots of them through the window. The men were unaware and focused on the song. Faces intent and serious. The next photo was one of them both smiling with satisfaction. Roger stood up and headed back to the control booth as Brian met him at the door. He was surprised by his boyfriend but Brian leaned close to ask him something.

"I brought you both some sandwiches for lunch...do you think Peter would mind if I took some photos?" Brian asked him as he lifted his camera up. Roger turned to Peter.

"Hey Gabriel....you okay if Brian takes a few photos?" Roger asked him. Peter looked up and shrugged.

"Sure...go ahead..." he answered and returned to the piano. Brian smiled and quietly stepped in the recording booth and found a corner to stand in. Roger sat down at the desk and he and Peter communicated as Brian watched and waited for the right shots. He was thrilled to witness Peter playing and managed to get all but one exposure. As Peter finished up the segment they were working on he stood up and smiled and spontaneously rubbed his hands together in delight. Brian found his desired shot and took it. Peter had forgotten he was there and resumed playing as Brian slipped out and told Roger he would be in the darkroom.

\------------------------------------

Brian smiled widely as he pushed the newest print around in the chemical solution in the tray. The image of their friends carousing on the beach front brought back fun memories of their island getaway. Brian lifted the photo at the edge with his tongs and placed it in the water to rinse it off. He was soon hanging it up to dry and went to focus on the last few negatives from the camera roll. Brian placed one of the negatives in the viewer and was delighted with what he saw as he adjusted the settings to get a crisper image. He moved the knob to change the size and then sharpened it up. Once he had it perfect, he pulled a new piece of photo paper from the cardboard box and began the exposure.

When Brian finished up and had all his prints made he put away his chemicals and turned on the regular light. He removed the shutter from the window so he could open it to air out the pungent odor of the photographic chemicals. Brian carefully placed his dried prints in a folder. He was excited to show the studio pictures to Roger and Peter. He hung up his apron and grabbed the folder as he went downstairs. The light was green on the door so he tapped a few times before opening it. Roger and Peter were both at the mixing desk with Dave, the engineer, as Brian slipped inside quietly. The men were listening to a playback of Peter's new song 'Big Time.'

"I want to bring up the drums on that part and then I want to do another layer of backing vocals..." Peter was telling Roger and Dave. As the door opened Roger turned and smiled at his boyfriend. Standing here now Brian felt nervous and wondered if he should wait to show Roger the photos later that night.

"I've printed those pictures I took..." Brian announced quietly. Roger gestured for him to bring the folder over to him. Brian took the few steps and held out the folder. Roger grabbed it and opened it up as Peter and Dave worked the mixing board. As Roger eyed the prints his face lit up in delight and he grinned as he reached over and tapped Peter on the arm.

"Take a look at these!" Roger remarked with pride as he held out the small stack of prints for Peter to see. The musician took the the stack and looked at the first few. His face expressed admiration and he looked up at Brian wearing a complimentary smile.

"You've got a great eye Brian..." Peter commented and Brian wore a look of pride. Peter viewed the remaining photos and stopped at the last one. He sat staring at it with reverence and then looked up at Brian again. His smile broad. "This picture is fantastic!" Peter raved and pointed at it. "I think it might want to use it...." he explained. "Who's your agent?" Peter asked him. Brian looked bewildered. 

"I'm not a pro....I just take pictures for fun..." Brian responded in disbelief. "You can have the photo!" Brian remarked. Roger tapped Brian's arm and shook his head in disagreement.

"Peter...if you decide you want to use it...just call my new agent..." Roger chimed in. Peter smiled and showed Dave the photo and Brian look confused about what just happened. Roger leaned in close to Brian and whispered. "I'll tell you later..." he said quietly. Brian nodded and collected the photos as the men continued their work on the mixing. He quietly left the room and wondered what Roger meant by an agent. 

\----------------------------------------

It was a few hours before Roger appeared upstairs. Brian had finished up his work in the darkroom and had his photos organized for Roger to see. He knew he would love to check out the shots from their time on holiday. Brian was checking a shepherds pie in the oven when Roger came in wearing a tired but contented face.

"That was a productive and satisfying day..." Roger remarked as he walked up and kissed his boyfriend. Brian kissed him back and smiled as he pulled some plates from the cupboard for their dinner.

"Did Peter finish?" Brian asked. Roger nodded as he opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of orange juice. He opened the carton and took a huge drink directly from the spout as Brian made an annoyed face at his behavior. Roger sighed in satisfaction at the refreshing drink. 

"He's just got some duplication work for Dave tomorrow but he's done with the studio so I am going to try and record something of my own...." Roger announced. He returned the juice to the refrigerator and closed the door as he looked at Brian. "About that photograph Peter liked..." Roger began and walked towards Brian. "He was serious about using it....maybe even on the back of his album cover...." Brian was elated to hear his work might appear somewhere that prominent. "Never give away your work for free Brian....unless it's for a good cause or something special for a real friend..." Roger advised. "I don't have a manager right now but Freddie talked to me about using his agency....even his agent....so we can get them to represent you as well...." Roger explained. "I've put off calling because I was enjoying not being tied to anyone but since I am recording again and since you might need to sell your photo....we need representation..." Brian listened and understood what Roger was saying. He felt intimidated by the idea of having to hire an agent for himself. This felt serious and a step into something unknown. It felt like the big time!

"Wow!" I never considered I would need to have an agent...I'm glad you were there to handle it..." Brian remarked gratefully. He smirked at Roger as he considered something amusing. "I guess you could say Peter's song 'Big Time' feels a bit appropriate for us both these days..." Both men chuckled at his observation. Brian turned off the oven and pulled out the dish. "You hungry?" Brian asked as he showed Roger the steaming pie. Roger practically drooled at the hot meal.

"Yes!" 

\-----------------------------------------

After a hearty dinner they both looked over the photos from the wedding trip. They laughed and smiled at the reminders of the joyous moments. Brian told Roger he had a few more rolls to develop, including the one with the naughty pictures on it. Both men smiled in anticipation of seeing those images. 

Roger went to make a few phone calls as Brian cleaned up the kitchen and they were soon lounging on the sofa watching a late night talk program as Roger rested his head in Brian's lap. Brian gently massaging away the stress of the day from his scalp. The show ended and Brian switched over to MTV. They both saw an ad for the MTV Europe network that was debuting soon. After that a video from the group, The Cars, began for the song 'Drive.' Both men liked the song and found the video engaging.

"Those are really powerful lyrics..." Brian observed as they watched together. Roger agreed and they were both silent as they listened to them until the video ended.

"That song is a huge hit..." Roger informed Brian. "It's still high in the charts..." 

The VJ, Alan Hunter, came on as the song finished. "That was The Cars with their smash hit, Drive..." he announced. "Speaking of cars....I wanted to remind our viewers about the contest just announced by Ford Motors to write them a new song for an advertising campaign..." Alan stated. "Details can be found in the latest issues of Rolling Stone and Billboard or you can write to MTV at the address shown on the screen..." Brian and Roger had not heard about this contest and listened with interest. "The deadline to submit your song is December 20th...so all you would be songwriters out there...get your submissions in soon..." Alan reminded the viewers. He went on to talk about upcoming releases from other music acts but Roger looked up at Brian. He suddenly recalled the brief conversation with Deacy about Brian writing songs.

"Hey Bri,...Deacy mentioned to me that you've written some songs..." Roger told his boyfriend. Brian shrugged and formed an indifferent look on his face. 

"I've dabbled it in a little..." Brian admitted. "I would mostly call it bad poetry or amateur at best..." Brian said dismissively. "It's nothing work looking at...." he remarked. Roger watched Brian and wondered if he was being modest. He had found that Brian was too often unaware of his own talent. 

"Could I be the judge of what I might deem bad poetry?" Roger asked him carefully. Brian seemed to ponder his decision and then gestured for Roger to get up. 

"I guess you could have a look...let me see if I can find one of my notebooks..." Brian said casually. Roger slipped away from Brian's lap as he got up and went to disappear into the spare room. Roger knew he had several boxes of personal things he had put aside after they moved. He sat up on the sofa and took a drink of his cold tea as he waited. After several minutes Roger grew inpatient and got up and walked down the hall and heard noise coming from the spare room. He reached the doorway and saw Brian down on his knees looking through an old composition book. Brian instantly closed the one he had opened and picked up another one when he saw Roger appear. He flipped through a few pages and then formed an embarrassed smile as he held it up for his boyfriend to take from him.

"Here..." Brian said in a quiet voice and Roger accepted his offering. Brian reached over for the lid to the box and covered it up as Roger held onto the notebook and Brian stood up. 

"Can I look at it now or would you prefer I do it without you around?" Roger asked politely. Brian seemed unsure and then eyed Roger as he spoke.

"I'd rather I not be there...." Brian told him. Not wanting to see his reaction in case Roger found it lackluster or just plain awful. Roger smiled warmly at him and nodded understanding. 

"I'll just take it down and leave it in my desk in my office..." Roger told him to assure he would review it in private. Brian smiled as he walked back to the living room.

"Okay...I'll turn off the tv...I'm ready for bed..." Brian answered. The men went to handle their separate tasks as Roger's head began to swim with curiosity. He reached his office and opened his side drawer and placed the notebook inside. He double checked the downstairs was locked up and returned up to their private quarters to find Brian brushing his teeth. Both were soon getting settled in bed and quickly found sleep.

\---Four hours later---

Roger almost sat straight up in bed after having an alarming dream. His mouth felt dry and his body was tense from the vivid experience he just had. He looked over and found Brian calmly and deeply sleeping on his side. Roger quietly slipped from the bed and went to the bathroom. He relieved himself and took a big drink from the sink. He kept thinking about the dream. Roger had finally released a new single and it had been panned by the critics and despised by music fans. It never even charted. He woke up feeling that sensation of failure and it had shaken him a bit.

Roger stared at himself in the low light of the vanity mirror and hoped this dream wasn't some kind of omen or hint of his future. At the moment he was wide awake and knew if he went to lay back down he would just dwell on the meaning of the dream. He crept back to the bedroom and grabbed his robe and slippers since it was a cold night and the church did get drafty. Roger carefully padded downstairs and went to his office. He felt focusing on his plans for the next few days with lighten his mood and give him a better feeling. He sat in his office chair and opened his planner. He didn't have another artist booked in for three weeks. This was time he slotted for himself. He smiled purposely and tried to find his confidence about his abilities as he thought about the songs he wanted to work on this week. As he did this he remembered Brian's song writing attempts and decided to take a look at the notebook. Roger pulled it from the desk drawer and took a deep breath as he opened it. Curious what it held inside. 

He began reading over the first set of lyrics and almost giggled. It was cheesy and immature. Pretty generic love song material. He flipped to the next page and scanned it. Some more of the same. Roger kept reading and began to realize there was nothing that remarkable here. He did see some notations begin to appear about the key for the song and some comments about a melody. He found that intriguing but felt that Brian's own opinion on this hobby might be accurate. Roger didn't even finish looking through it all. He closed it and laughed lightly as he tucked it back into his desk drawer. In his honest opinion it was amateur at best. He sighed as he thought about his own material and realized he was relieved that Brian wasn't an amazing songwriter and that part of him was happy about it. Roger turned out the light to his office and returned upstairs. He got back into bed and rolled over and put his arm around his boyfriend. Feeling grateful to have him and feeling a little guilty that he had found a certain amount of satisfaction in Brian not besting him at this one crucial thing after all.


	34. I Drove All Night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Drove All Night by Cyndi Lauper
> 
> https://youtu.be/2y1TZXc5DiY

Roger tried to fight off the yawn but he hadn't slept well the night before. He hadn't slept well at all since he got home from the island trip. He was beginning to feel the weight of having to get focused on his own album. Roger enjoyed the distraction of Peter Gabriel taking over his studio for several days. But he was finished and had returned home and Roger was left sitting alone in the recording booth trying to figure out where to even begin. Dave, his engineer, wasn't arriving until later today because of this mornings appointment with his and Brian's new agent.

Roger told Brian he needed to take a look at something in the studio and crept downstairs already dressed and ready for their appointment. But he wasn't doing anything. He just leaned into the stool he was perched on and stared at the piano. Willing it to tell him where to start with his own songs. He glanced over at his notes for this particular song and felt lost. Roger also realized he felt doubt. Unsure he could pull off a hit record. Something he really needed for his career right now. His mind couldn't help but drift back to that lousy dream about a dismal reaction to his first new single. It was clear he wasn't going to accomplish anything and sighed wearily at the thought.

"You about ready?" he suddenly heard in the speaker and jumped in alarm. He turned to see Brian looking at him through the observation glass. Roger nodded quickly and set down the unused pen on top of his notebook and stood up from the stool. He looked down to check his appearance and began walking to the control booth. He stepped inside and found a smile for his boyfriend.

"Let's go!" he announced.

\----------------------------

"The representation you need for yourself is fairly clear to me..." Jim stated to Roger and then looked over at Brian. "What exactly are you wanting Mr. May?" Jim asked Brian as he and Roger sat in his office discussing his becoming their manager/agent.

"Please call me Brian..." Brian replied nervously. It felt surreal to be sitting in this high end office with a leading entertainment firm. Jim Beach was Freddie's manager and agreed to meet with them at Freddie's behest. Jim smiled at his offer of using a less formal name.

"What can I do for you? Brian..." Jim amended. Brian looked over at Roger for guidance.

"Brian is a talented photographer and already has interest from Peter Gabriel in purchasing a photo he took of him..." Roger explained. "He also needs representation as a musician..." Jim nodded understanding as he listened to the blond explain what Brian needed. 

"Okay...I don't normally represent photographers but we can roll that into a contract for him as a musician..." Jim explained. "Are we looking at song publishing?" Jim questioned. Roger wondered if they should bother. Based on what he saw of Brian's efforts it didn't seem a possibility. He wanted to spare his boyfriends feelings and also considered that Brian might contribute to his own songs with the music part or the occasional lyric and he would gladly give him credit for it. Roger smiled.

"Yes...we should include that as well..." Roger answered. He found Brian looking a little excited and proud as he spoke. Jim raised his eyebrows and jotted some notes on his legal pad. 

"So Brian....what do you play? Do you sing?" Jim asked with curiosity. Brian felt embarrassed having to talk about his talents. His face was a bit pink as he answered.

"I play guitar and some piano...and I can sing..." he replied as Roger looked on with his own sense of pride in his boyfriend. Jim nodded as he made notes. He then looked up at him.

"Have you ever had any songs published before or has anyone performed them besides yourself?" Jim questioned. Brian shook his head and made a sound of disbelief.

"Oh no....I've never even showed many people my songs..." Brian admitted. Jim glanced over at Roger who smiled at the comment.

"I just want to cover the possibility..." Roger commented and Jim nodded again as he made more notes. 

"Alright...I will get the contracts drawn up and as Freddie told you it is just the industry standard for my commission..." Roger nodded understanding as Jim closed his notebook and laid his pen down. "Well gentlemen...I would say your first order of business is to have Peter Gabriel's people call me about the photograph and Roger if you could work on a new single so we can keep your name in the spotlight that would be a great start..." he explained. Brian smiled in appreciation and Roger swallowed hard at the reminder he needed to produce something in quick order. 

"Sounds great!" Roger said as he plastered a smile on his face.

Two Days Later

"I'm going to the shops...you need anything?" Brian asked as he leaned his body into the doorway of the control booth. Roger grinned and shook his head and the remembered something.

"Actually...could I get some more of those almond biscuits?" Roger answered. Brian smiled at him. 

"Of course you can...I'll add it to my list..." he said back. Roger watched him close the door and disappear. He turned to look at his engineer. 

"Where were we?" he asked Dave. The engineer tried to find the right words to answer. He didn't want to offend Roger but they weren't anywhere. Hadn't been all day today or yesterday.

"You were deciding on what song you wanted to do..." Dave said diplomatically. Roger acknowledged him.

"Right....right..." he mumbled and turned back to look at the list of songs he had been mulling over. Never making a decision on which one to work on. Fearing none of them were good enough to be a single and make a big splash. Roger ran his hand through his hair anxiously and looked at the clock. It was only 2pm but it felt like it should be 6 to him. Shit! He looked at his list again and then shoved it in Dave's direction. Still feeling directionless. "You know what?" Roger declared. "Just pick one!" 

Brian pulled into his parking spot and got out in a rush. He had taken longer than he planned while shopping. With so much free time on his hands he ended up browsing too long at the curiosity shop near the food market. He had a lot of bags and a heavy box he needed help with. He went inside and hoped Roger was free to assist him. Brian went down the hall and found Roger cursing to himself as he examined his trousers. 

"Fuck!" Roger grumbled as he spread his thighs and looked at a tear in the seat of his trousers. 

"What's this?" Brian asked as Roger looked up at him and stood up straight. He groaned at Brian.

"You did this!" Roger suddenly declared and Brian wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious. 

"Did what?" Brian questioned as he took a few steps closer. Roger reached around and pointed to his rear and Brian saw the tear. He grinned at Roger and shrugged.

"How is that my fault?" Brian questioned. Roger's brow furrowed as he responded.

"You've fed me nothing but fattening meals and loads of bread and sweets and now my fucking trousers don't fit me anymore..." he complained. Brian felt bad but then remembered that he hadn't exactly forced Roger to eat any of it. In fact, now that he thought about it, Roger had formed a habit of eating seconds more frequently than he did when they first met. Roger sighed and shoved his hands away from his clothes in frustration. Brian knew an easy fix was buying some new clothes or just taking more walks but he could see that Roger was pretty upset by this turn of events.

"Hey..." Brian said in a tender voice. "We can easily get you some new clothes or how about we take a walk every night after dinner?" Brian suggested carefully. Roger glared at him and went to walk past him. 

"How is it you eat the same as me but don't gain any weight?" Roger barked at him; clearly in a foul mood. "Huh?" Roger questioned and Brian shrugged and tried not to smirk at him. He found his grumpiness over this unimportant matter kind of cute but didn't want to rile him up. 

"I don't know....genetics?" Brian responded. Roger sighed in disgust and Brian formed a massive grin as Roger shoved past him and stormed up the stairs. 

"I guess it's fucking jogging suits from now on for my fat ass!" he whined as he went up to change clothes. Brian watched him and liked the fact that Roger's rear end had got a little fuller. He admired the view as it disappeared up the stairs.

"And a lovely fat ass it is..." Brian remarked quietly. 

Three days later

They had both forgot to check the mail this morning and it was close to sunset when Brian remembered. He cooed as he looked over the adorable postcard that had come in the mail. It was another one from Deacy and Freddie in Japan. The card contained an image of a white cat wearing a red bow on one of her ears. She was standing in a flower garden. It seemed like a cartoon character and she was dressed in a kimono and waving hello. Brian turned the card over and read that the character's name was Hello Kitty. He had never heard of her but found it charming and whimsical. Brian scanned the greeting from his friends and carried it along with the other post into the church.  
======= 

A big hello from us and Hello Kitty!

We found an adorable shop full of things that have this cat on them. She is a huge sensation in Japan. We might have bought something for you both as well as your dear little Jesus. Missing you and cannot wait to see you soon. 

Love and kisses - F&D   
======

Brian walked to Roger's office so he could hand him his business mail and also show him the cute postcard. He heard Roger yelling from the open door of the studio and stopped to listen.

"It's fucking terrible is what it is!" Roger shouted. Brian wasn't sure if Roger was screaming in general or at his engineer. He hoped it was in general. Dave seemed like a competent and amiable guy. "You know what?" Roger said next in a hateful tone. "Nothing I do is going to be any good so fuck it! Just fuck all!" he yelled and Brian jumped as Roger came storming out of the control room and almost ran into him. Roger stopped and was startled by Brian's presence. The blond looked frustrated and regretful of his careless action. He stopped and looked at Brian with a real sadness in his eyes. "Sorry..." he said in a low voice. Brian kept hold of the mail but moved closer to Roger. Alarmed about his demeanor and the blow up he just had.

"Hey...what's got you so worked up?" Brian asked with his concern evident. Roger sighed and glanced over at the control room door.

"I can't seem to get started on anything..." Roger confessed and the turned back to look at Brian. "And when I finally do it sounds like shit!" Brian gave him a disbelieving look. 

"I'm pretty sure it's not shit...but I'm sorry you're having so much trouble getting your album started..." Brian replied with empathy. Roger shook his head and sighed again.

"It's not even my album yet...I can't even manage to get a bloody single together...let alone a whole album..." Roger pointed out. "I have wasted so much time and I can't sleep and I just feel so pressured to deliver on this..." he explained in a weary voice. "I'm tense and I've been a right monster to Dave..." he groaned on. Brian began to understand the weight Roger was feeling about his work and knew he had to do something. Something his father used to do popped in his head.

"Well we can't have that Rog...so we'll just have to do something about it..." Brian responded. He still had the mail piled in his hands and walked into Roger's office and dumped it on the desk as the blond stood and watched in confusion about what they were going to do about his problem. 

"What are we doing?" Roger asked as Brian reappeared. Brian gestured towards the stairs. 

"I need you to go upstairs and change into something to keep you warm..." Brian commanded. "I'm telling Dave you are done for today..." he explained. Brian gestured at the stairs again when Roger just stood still and stared at him. "Go on! I'll be there in a minute..." Brian told him. Roger finally got moving and Brian walked into the control booth. Dave was sitting there and apparently had heard their conversation. Brian raised his eyebrows at Dave and got a smile in return.

"I heard..." Dave confirmed. Brian nodded to him. 

"Sorry..." Brian said on behalf of his boyfriend. Dave chuckled. 

"No worries Brian...he wasn't that bad and let me tell you I have worked with some first class divas who could slay dragons with their tantrums..." Dave remarked. Brian smiled back. 

"I'm glad he wasn't too terrible..." Brian responded. "But hey...go ahead and take tomorrow off unless someone is coming in to record...I think Rog needs a day off..." Brian informed him. Dave nodded agreement.

"There's no one on the schedule...and yes...I think a day to clear his head would be good for him..." Dave agreed as he stood up and grabbed his tea cup. "I'll just clean up in here and I will see you two later..." 

"Thanks... Brian said gratefully.

\------------------------------

"Where are we going and why am I dressed like this?" Roger questioned as Brian focused on driving and pulled onto the access road to get on the motorway. The sun had almost gone down and the lights on the roads had come on. Roger looked down at the jumper he had borrowed from Brian and did appreciate the warmth of the turtleneck he had on underneath. Brian also wore a jumper and had on two t-shirts underneath. Both men were tucked into Brian's Karmann Ghia as he headed north to get on the M1.

"You're dressed like this because the heater in my car doesn't work that well and it is supposed to be cold tonight and I am not telling you where we are going because I am not entirely sure where that is yet..." Brian announced. Roger felt confused and a touch irritated by this news. He hadn't known where he was going all week at work and didn't need this now as well.

"I'm not really in the mood for mysteries Brian..." Roger remarked in a tired voice. He reached over to turn on the radio and Brian slapped his hand away.

"Nope! No music right now!" Brian declared. "Music is what got you into this funk so it is off limits for the time being..." he informed his boyfriend. Roger shot him a challenging look at being told what to do and for being told he was in a funk.

"Alright! Take me home! I'm not in the mood for being told I am in a funk or what I can and cannot do!" Roger barked. Brian shook his head and kept driving.

"You're not going home....not yet..." Brian responded kindly but firmly. "And besides...we are doing this because you need a reboot..." Brian explained. Roger found the word choice odd.

"A reboot?" Roger questioned. Brian smiled and nodded as he glanced his way quickly. 

"Yes...a reboot!" Brian confirmed. "My Dad worked with computers and he said they would sometimes get stuck and couldn't do anything...just freeze up...so he said they would reboot them and they would start working again..." he explained as the blond listened. Roger remained irritated and a bit offended at being compared to a computer.

"So now I'm a fucking machine that needs fixing?" Roger responded in a sarcastic tone. "What are you going to do? Find my switch and turn me off?" he said with continued sarcasm. Brian knew it was just his stress talking and didn't take it personally. 

"In a way..." Brian responded calmly; ignoring the sarcasm. "But like a computer....the first thing you do is hit escape!" Brian told him. Roger didn't know much about computers. Just the stuff that had been incorporated into studio work. He relied on the engineers to know most of the ins and outs of that world for him. He looked at Brian; his tone more serious and less cutting. 

"So is that what we are doing? Escaping?" Roger asked him. Brian smiled at him.

"Yes!"

Roger decided to go along with it. It was apparent Brian wasn't going to turn around and go back home anyway. He tried to sound more accepting as he spoke. 

"So how does this reboot actually work?" Roger asked in a friendlier voice. Brian formed a wide smile as he responded; keeping his eye on the darkened roadway.

"The first thing is to just not talk at all and relax....just breathe and let go of what has been making you tense and feel so bad..." Brian explained. "So that means we should just have some silence for a bit and clear our heads...listen to the sounds of the road and not think or talk about music or work for now...." he suggested. Roger couldn't imagine being able to let all this just go but was willing to do as his boyfriend asked. He let out a purposeful breath to show he was game.

"Okay..." Roger responded and leaned back in his seat and let out another breath. "I'm going to just listen to the sounds of the road and let go..." he announced and closed his eyes. Brian glanced over with a triumphant grin. He knew that Roger would probably be asleep in 10 or 15 minutes...tops!

\--------------------------------

Roger woke up because the sounds of the road had disappeared. The car was stopping. He opened his eyes and found the vehicle pulled into a parking spot in front of what looked like a diner from America in the 1950's. When did he fall asleep? And where were they?

"What?" Where are we?" Roger asked as he rubbed his eyes and looked at Brian. His boyfriend had his hand on the door handle. 

"We never had dinner and I'm hungry...so I remembered this place and we need to eat...it's late..." Brian answered. He opened the car door. "Come on..." he said and gestured for Roger to get out.

The diner was playing oldies music and The Everly Brothers were crooning 'Wake Up Little Suzy' as Brian and Roger went in and found an empty booth. The diner was decked out with the nostalgic look of American diners. Chrome accents and vinyl red booths with a black and white checked tile floor. There were only a few other customers and they were older people so Roger figured they wouldn't recognize them. A teenage girl appeared at their booth dressed in a poodle skirt and pink angora cardigan with her first initial emblazoned in felt on her chest. Her hair in a pony tail and she was blowing bubble gum.

"Welcome to Pops!" she declared with a smile and handed them some plastic coated menus. Roger looked over the offerings and found it was a menu reminiscent of places he had eaten the few times he had been to America on tour. Burgers, hot dogs, fries and hot or cold sandwiches. There was an ice cream menu serving shakes, malts and sundaes. A large glass case behind the chrome counter held large pies that looked homemade. He was hungry and was aware that most of the items on the menu were quite fattening. He laid down the menu and watched Brian look it over.

"Can I start you with something to drink?" the girl asked them. 

"I'll have a strawberry shake please..." Brian answered. The girl looked at Roger.

"Just some water please..." he said. The girl went to write it down and Brian put his hand up.

"Hey...you don't want a shake or a soda?" Brian questioned. Roger eyed the waitress and didn't want to say anything in front of her about his weight. Before he could say something Brian turned to the waitress. 

"He'd like a chocolate shake please..." he told her. She smiled and walked back to the counter as Roger glared at him. 

"What did you do that for?" Roger asked him with irritation. He leaned over the table a bit and spoke quietly. "I don't need a shake right now...I can barely fit in my jeans..." he reminded his boyfriend. Brian reached over and took Roger's hand laying on the table.

"It's one meal Rog...and besides it is not like you eat food like this very often..." Brian reminded him. "We haven't had takeaway since we got home from our trip..." he pointed out. Brian looked at him intently. "If you're really worried about your weight we can take a walk in the morning and one everyday..." he suggested. "And we can watch your portions at meals..." he added for consideration. Roger knew he was being reasonable and couldn't argue his points. He was hungry and he loved chocolate. He decided to give in.

"Fine...but no more shakes until after the holidays..." Roger informed him. Brian nodded and smiled as Roger let Brian keep hold of his hand. 

"Speaking of the holidays..." Brian said since Roger mentioned it. "I was wondering what you had in mind for us celebrating?" he asked the blond. Roger had been so engrossed in work he had not really given it any thought. He remembered it was already December 1st and felt bad.

"Yeah...it is December already...isn't it?" Roger replied. Brian nodded to him. "So uh...what do you want?" Roger questioned back; unsure what Brian was looking for since it was just now occurring to him. 

"I like Christmas and I do want to decorate for it..." Brian responded. "I was thinking we could get a tree...there's plenty of room upstairs for it..." he explained. "Of course we'd have presents and it would be fun to make a nice dinner...since I've got a big kitchen I can really go all out!" Brian detailed to him excitedly. Roger had to smile at his enthusiasm. It sounded lovely and he wanted Brian to have what he desired. 

"That's sounds perfect!" Roger remarked. "I guess we should get a move on with some of that..it is the first already..." he vocalized. Brian looked pleased to see his reaction. 

"I've made a shopping list..." Brian confessed and Roger chuckled at him. Brian was so organized and liked to plan ahead. He admired this.

"Of course you have..." Roger said back with amusement. Brian looked embarrassed but Roger pulled his hand away from Brian's and then patted the top of it with affection. "Hey...you being organized and prepared is a good thing..." he clarified to him. Brian and Roger looked at each other with warmth as the waitress appeared carrying a tray with two large glasses filled with their shakes and topped with whipped cream and a cherry. Roger and Brian pulled their hands back as she set the tray down. 

"Here you are!" she announced and set the drinks down in front of them along with straws and two long handled spoons. "Do you know what you want to eat?" she questioned. Brian smiled at her. 

"I'll have a double cheeseburger with a side of fries..." he answered. Roger didn't hesitate.

"I'll have the same..." Roger announced. The girl took the menus and left them as Brian grabbed a straw and pulled the paper cover off. He stuck it in the shake and took a large sip. Roger did the same and they both sat and listened to rock & roll standards and began to enjoy their meal.

\---------------------------------

Roger unbuttoned the top of his jeans once they returned to the car. He was quite full but had enjoyed his greasy American burger and fries. The shake was divine and the company for his meal was even better. Brian started the car up and turned to smile at Roger as he watched him loosen his clothes.

"I told you I can barely fit in my jeans..." Roger said with amusement rather than complaining like earlier in the day. Brian reached over and stroked Roger's thigh. 

"You've always filled your jeans out nicely...and that hasn't changed..." Brian remarked honestly and winked at Roger as he slid his hand across his crotch. Roger slid his hand away and groaned.

"As much as I appreciate that gesture I am really stuffed right now..." he reminded his boyfriend. Brian took his hand back and proceeded to pull out of the parking lot. Roger was grateful for the warm clothes he had on as they went to get back on the road. The heater wasn't that good in the car. He had to find another car for them to use. One with a good heating system and more room.

"Since you are stuffed I am glad I'm taking you one more place because you can work on that feeling a bit..." Brian remarked as he returned to the motorway. Roger knew it was another mystery but smiled and realized he did feel relaxed. He hadn't actually thought about work at all since they left London. He grinned at the notion.

"I have to admit Brian...you were right...I haven't thought of work since we left...lead on!" Roger declared in a chipper tone and Brian chuckled as he drove. He reached over and turned on his stereo and pulled a cassette from his pocket and slid it in the player. "What's this?" Roger asked.

"Deacy made this mixed tape for me ages ago...it was for just this type of road trip..." Brian explained as he turned up the volume. The sounds of a familiar song filled the car and Roger grinned widely at the opening number on the playlist. It was Cyndi Lauper singing 'I Drove All Night.' 

The men sang along as Brian made way to their final destination. Both of the enjoyed the mixed tape as it played songs about driving and escape from your troubles. Brian reached the desired place as The Jam played 'Down In The Tube Station At Midnight.' Brian turned off the car after pulling into what appeared to be an abandoned parking lot in an area that was almost completely dark.

"Where are we?" Roger asked as Brian unbuckled his seat belt. 

"The Peak District..." Brian answered as he got out of the car and walked to the boot for something. Roger got out of the car and tried to adjust his eyes to see in the low light. The air was quite cold and there was a light wind that was extra chilly. Roger zipped up his coat over his jumper for extra warmth. He heard Brian shut the boot and saw a light come on. Brian had a large torchlight in his hand and also some blankets. "Come on....follow me..." he said as he walked over to Roger and went past him. Roger had no idea what they were doing this far north this late at night but obeyed his boyfriend and began walking.

"We are all the way to the Peak District?" Roger said in disbelief. "Why did we come all this way?" he questioned as Brian handed him a blanket. Brian didn't answer and kept walking. Roger followed suit until they walked for a while and Brian stopped. He handed Roger the torch and then turned to spread one of the blankets out on the flat grassy surface below them. Roger watched as Brian finished and then took a seat on the blanket and began pulling his other blanket over him as he laid back on the ground. 

"Lay down with me..." Brian requested. Roger wasn't sure what this was about but knelt down and laid the torch between them as he laid down next to Brian and covered himself with the blanket. Grateful for the extra layer out in the cold of night. Brian switched off the torch. "Look up Roger..." Brian told him. Roger turned his head and looked straight up and couldn't believe he hadn't noticed what was so obvious now. The black sky was clear tonight and it was blanketed with what seemed like a million stars. It was a vast velvet landscape in the sky that was dotted with all sorts of shapes and sizes of bright lights. He had never seen the sky like this anywhere in England before. His mouth opened in wonder at the sight of it. 

"Wow!" Roger exclaimed as he gazed into the heavens above him. "This is quite a view up here..." he remarked as he kept his eyes on the stars. Brian had his own look of awe as he looked upwards. 

"My Dad used to bring me here when I was really stressed about my studies..." Brian began to explain to Roger the story of this place. "I found it ironic that he was taking me to see the stars when it was the very thing I was studying...that was the core of my stress..." he remarked.

"But did it help?" Roger asked him; curious about the rest of the story. Brian smiled.

"Yeah...it did actually..." he replied in a voice that was almost distracted by the memories floating through his head. Memories of other times he was here and his father being the one laying next to him. Brian reached over and slid his hand under Roger's blanket and found Roger's hand. "What my father explained was that everything about school that was weighing me down was what I put inside my own head...but coming here and looking at all these stars would remind me what I was doing it all for..." Brian told him. "This was a place where I could always see clearly...not just the stars but see things in general more clearly....I would reboot and let go of the stuff that made me freeze up and not be able to move forward..." 

Roger listened to Brian's exposition and found himself admiring Harold May yet again and also the relationship Brian had with him. He knew it had been a tense one at times but there were so many moments they seemed to share that were precious and good. Roger considered the fact that his father was never that enthused by much of Roger's passions in life save for making a lot of money. Harold at least supported Brian's dreams.

"Your father was a wise man...and you are too..." Roger spoke to his boyfriend with admiration. "And he was right....this place does help you see things clearly....at least it reminds you what matters more than things you think matter the most..." Roger added and turned his head and rolled over and kissed Brian's cheek. 

" What do you mean?" Brian asked to make sure he understood what Roger meant by that. 

"I've let my ego get in the way of just being happy and being grateful for the life I have now...I let myself be convinced my only worth now was making a hit single....a hit album..." Roger told him as he squeezed his hand. "I forgot about the wonderful things I have now....things more important than being a star..." he added. "And it took seeing these stars to remind me..." he explained. "I remember once you told that I was a star...but being a celebrity is not what made me shine..." he said as he looked over at Brian with affection and appreciation. "You said what made me shine was my heart..." Brian smiled warmly at him and they both leaned in for a kiss. 

"It's true..." Brian confirmed as he looked into Roger's eyes. Roger pulled his hand from under the blanket and caressed Brian's cheek. Feeling so intensely in love with this man in this moment. 

"You're my heart Brian..." Roger said to him a tenderness that made Brian almost sigh. They shared another kiss and then Roger pulled back and gazed at Brian in the light of the stars. Brian returned to his eyes back to star gazing. In that moment Roger felt that the brightest and most beautiful star he had ever seen was the one laying next to him.

"Thanks for bringing me here..." Roger told him gratefully. Brian turned his head back to look at him again and smiled.

"You're welcome..."


	35. Rock It - Prime Jive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock It - Prime Jive! by Queen *Roger wrote this so I am using it in my alternate world story
> 
> https://youtu.be/UPOgN7MuOug

"Ahhhh...home sweet home..." Freddie cooed as his car pulled up in front of his Kensington manor. The car stopped and Freddie's butler was waiting with a bright smile as he opened the back door for him.

"Welcome home Mr. Mercury..." he declared as Freddie took a step out onto the pavement and waited for Deacy to slide out of the car and join him. Freddie sighed in disappointment. He had wanted to carry Deacy across the threshold since they were now newlyweds but his back was healing from a fun, but unfortunate, sexual mishap. 

"Thank you Humphrey..." Freddie replied as Deacy stepped up beside him. 

"And welcome home Mr. Deacon...errr...Mr..." Humphrey realized he wasn't sure what he should call his new employer. Since Freddie and his boyfriend got married, he had to consider this when greeting the younger man. Deacy smiled at him and Freddie giggled as Deacy wrapped his arm around Freddie's side.

"Just call me Deacy..." he informed him. Humphrey relaxed and nodded understanding. The men entered their home and felt happy to be back and even happier to be married. There was a large table in the main entryway that had an array of wedding gifts sitting on it. They would open those later. Phoebe came in behind them carrying Freddie's hand luggage. 

"I'm hungry and I'm sure there are loads of message for me to attend to..." Freddie remarked as they entered the large living space. He was instantly greeted by two of his felines. "Tiffany! Romeo!" Freddie cooed as he squatted down to stroke his furry friends. "Daddy and Deacy are home!" he declared to them as they purred and rubbed their faces against his legs. Marking their property upon its return. Deacy joined him in greeting the cats and the noise brought Oscar from a nap in the window to reunite with his loving owner. After spending time with the felines, the men settled at a table for a light meal as the cook brought in a tray with covered dishes. A stack of messages was handed to Freddie at his request. He began to go through them as they ate and chatted.

"Elton has a holiday party planned and wanted me to save the date...it's the 12th..." Freddie remarked as he looked over the printed message. "I don't plan on going to every party this season but I always make it to Sharon's...his are just too much fun..." Deacy smiled as he chewed his bite and listened. Freddie looked over some other messages without comment. He picked up a new one and his eyes grew concerned. 

"What is it?" Deacy asked as he noticed the worry on his husband's face. 

"It's from Brian....he asked that we come for a visit once we're settled..." he explained. "He says Roger's had a bit of a tough time and needs some cheering up..." Freddie and Deacy shared a troubled expression as Freddie got up from the table and walked to his desk. He picked up the phone and winked at Deacy as he dialed the private number at the church. He needed to know what the trouble was with his best friend.

"Hello..."

"Brian dear...it's Freddie...we've just got home and I got your message..." Freddie announced in the phone. "What exactly is going on with Roger?" he asked with genuine concern. Brian sighed before answering.

"He's had a rough start with working on his solo album and getting a new single put together...he could really use a pep talk from you...just to boost his confidence..." Brian explained. Freddie felt bad that Roger was struggling with his work. He knew too well how it was when you really needed a hit record and the pressure was on. And Roger had a lot riding on this next single. Despite just arriving home and feeling a bit tired, a new energy filled Freddie as he responded to Brian.

"Well we can't have that..." he told Brian. "Deacy and I will be over in a few hours...we just need to finish our lunch and freshen up..." Freddie informed Brian.

"You don't have to come today...you just got home..." Brian argued to him. Freddie shook his head even though Brian couldn't see it. 

"If it was the other way around I am sure Roger would already be on his way here..." Freddie countered. He smiled as Brian made a sound of agreement.

"You're probably right...we will see you in a few hours then....thanks Freddie..." Brian replied. "And tell Deacy I can't wait to see him..." he added. 

"Until then..." Freddie told him and hung up the phone. He walked back towards the small dining table. "That's our evening sorted..." he informed Deacy as he took his seat at the table and picked up his fork. "Captain Curly says hello and he can't wait to see you..." Deacy smiled at Freddie's affectionate reference to his best friend.

"Maybe we could talk them into a pizza for dinner..." Deacy remarked as he poked at his salad. "I'm dying for some junk food after all those fancy dinners..." he confessed. The men both smiled at the memory of their high end honeymoon. It was first class all the way and while it was grand and exciting there was something appealing about the idea of eating something from a paper plate right now.

\----------------------------------

Brian was glad to find there were already two nails on the church's double front door where he could hang two wreaths. Since the doors were painted black he opted for silver sprayed wreaths that were made out of large sprigs of berry bush. It was the first thing Brian wanted to do for decorating for the holidays. He got both of them hung and straightened and stepped back to admire his handy work. It seemed fitting for a church that was no longer a house of God. He wanted to avoid any heavy religious overtones. He felt he had done enough by naming his cat Jesus. 

"Did you get them hung?" Roger asked when he opened one of the doors. He turned and saw one hanging and stepped out front to stand next to Brian and see them. He instantly grinned. They looked better than he thought they would. "That looks great!" Roger told him and leaned into his arm. "I like this a lot...our clients will too..." he remarked. 

"Thanks..." Brian replied and Roger pressed a quick kiss to Brian's cheek before heading back inside; admiring Brian's continued domesticity and how he reaped the benefits of it. Brian went back upstairs and checked the wreath off of his 'to do' list and smiled. He was going to look through his own small assortment of Christmas decorations from previous years and decide what he needed to buy for their private quarters and for their first tree. As Brian was adding a few things to his list, the timer in the kitchen sounded and he went in to pull his pudding from the oven. He had found a new recipe and wanted a dry run at it before Christmas. Roger said he didn't care for traditional steamed puddings so Brian found an alternative. The kitchen smelled like apples and cinnamon as he grabbed his oven mitt and brought the bubbling pie up to set on the cooling rack. He turned off the oven and knew it was time for Freddie and Deacy to arrive. He washed his hands and felt excited to see his best friend as he took off down the stairs to await their arrival.

Roger sat in the recording booth working on the bass part for the song he was trying to record today. He spent several takes trying to figure out what he wanted and was now laying down the final version. Brian quietly slipped into the control booth and sat on the sofa at the back. He didn't want to disturb Dave or Roger. When Roger finished Brian noticed him smile and was happy to see he wasn't frowning like he was this morning. 

"I like that...I think I'll keep it..." Roger communicated to Dave from the recording booth.

"It sounded good...I'll mark it..." Dave replied and turned to acknowledge Brian as he made a note of the take. "Hey Brian..." Dave said as he finished his notation. 

"Hey....Freddie and Deacy will be here any minute..." Brian informed Dave. The engineer nodded understanding as they both watched Roger set the bass guitar on its stand and stretch his arms over his head. Brian had not told Roger about their guests. He wanted to surprise him. Roger came into the control booth and smiled widely at the sight of Brian. 

"How did it sound?" he asked his boyfriend as he took a drink of his tea. 

"I only heard the very end bit...but it was good...you are a good bass player..." Brian answered. Roger smiled confidently at his boyfriend.

"I'm not too bad..." Roger agreed. "I'm probably better on guitar and drums..." he opined. 

"Even better on vocals..." Brian chimed in to keep his confidence high. Roger leaned towards Brian and gave him a sultry look. 

"Yeah...I am pretty good with my mouth...." he replied and Brian felt a rush of warmth go through him at the consideration. The men shared a knowing grin and were interrupted by the door to the control room opening.

"Look who's back!" Freddie announced as he strutted into the room with his husband in tow. Roger was elated as he jumped up and gave his best friend a hug and a kiss. Brian and Deacy came together in a long hug of their own. 

"I have missed you!" Roger told him as they embraced. "Glad to see your beautiful face..." Roger said sincerely. Freddie pulled back and looked at him with affection and pinched Roger's chin. 

"I missed you too darling..." Freddie cooed back. Roger and Deacy shared a quick hug and kiss as Freddie greeted Brian with affection as well. The men left the control room and went to the break area to sit and catch up for a few minutes. Freddie and Deacy complimented Brian on the wreaths out front and talk of Christmas fast approaching filled their conversation. Freddie found a moment and steered the subject back to music.

"Now that I'm back I am eager to see what you're working on..." Freddie remarked as the men all sipped their coffees. "Rog dear...how about we go back to the studio and let these two talk about their holidays schemes..." Freddie suggested. Both Brian and Deacy knew what Freddie was up to and smiled widely at his idea.

"Go ahead...we'll be upstairs..." Brian told them as he gestured for Deacy to head towards the stairs. The men waved goodbye and disappeared as Roger and Freddie returned to the studio.

"I've not accomplished that much Fred..." Roger confessed to him. "To be honest I had a bit of a creative block for a few weeks and didn't get much work done..." he explained. Freddie patted his shoulder.

"Don't get too down about it...this happens to us all...let's see what you've got..." he replied and Roger nodded as he sat down next to Dave to start running through his demos for his friend.

\----------------------------

Brian wondered how things were going downstairs and tried to focus on the music video playing on MTV. MTV Europe had launched and they now had their own network. Deacy had been gone when it started so they sat and watched the programming. 

"I like that VJ...." Deacy remarked as he pointed at the television. It was a younger man with long dark hair and he looked Italian. "He's cute..." Brian nodded agreement and reached over for a handful of snack mix he had carried into the living room. "I bet Freddie or Roger will be appearing on this network in the new year..." Deacy commented as he grabbed his own handful of food.

"It beats them having to fly to New York all the time..." Brian replied. "I know Roger likes being closer to home..." 

"Me too....I missed home..." Deacy concurred. Brian and Deacy shared a warm expression and Brian touched Deacy's leg.

"I missed you...glad you're back..." Brian replied. They resumed watching and after a video for Nena's '99 Luftballons' finished, the VJ began speaking.

'That was Nena with 99 Luftballons...just a reminder for all you up and coming songwriters out there...MTV Europe has joined forces with MTV America and Ford Motor Company to sponsor a song writing contest for an original song for their new advertising campaign. The winner gets a cash prize and gets to record their song and make a music video for it. You can get details about this in Melody Maker or Scoop magazine or by writing to MTV at the address below....the contest ends on December 20th...' Deacy looked intrigued and peered over at Brian.

"You should try and write a song for this..." Deacy told his friend. "I know you could come up with something..." he said encouragingly. Brian looked doubtful and Deacy leaned over and gazed at Brian intently. "Have you ever shown Roger any of your stuff?" he inquired. "What did he think?" 

"He did ask about it and I gave him one of my writing books to look through..." Brian confirmed and then appeared somewhat guilty. "I have a confession to make..." Brian said and looked down at his hands. Deacy was curious what this was about. 

"What about?" he asked his friend. Brian sighed and then looked Deacy in the eyes.

"Roger asked to see some of my stuff and I knew he had been having problems with his own songs in the studio....I wanted him to just focus on his own writing....so I handed him the first notebook I ever made when I began writing music..." Brian revealed. "The one I wrote during grammar school..." Deacy gave him a questioning look.

"Why did you give him your earliest work?' he asked. "It's probably your worst..." he commented. 

"I guess if he thought I was a lousy song writer he wouldn't press me to see more..." Brian replied. "I know you think I'm pretty good and I have written a lot in the past few years I think is decent...but so much of it is maudlin and about my crap love life...I just didn't want it to distract him from his work right now..." Brian explained. "That's why I did it..." 

"You're a nice boyfriend..." Deacy replied with an admiring expression. "Just promise me when he's past his slump you will let him see the good stuff..." Deacy requested. Brian nodded to him.

"I will...I promise..." Brian responded and tossed another handful of snack mix in his mouth.

\----------------------------------

Freddie was surprised. They were good songs and he couldn't fathom why Roger was so full of doubt about his material. He looked over the list Roger handed him after listening to all his demos. 

"There are some real gems on here Roger...I think you could really make a fine album..." he commented as he pointed to one title in particular. "I like this one for a single and I think you should release it as a stand alone...outside of the album..." Freddie suggested. Roger hadn't considered the idea of a standalone single and his mood improved at the thought. It solved the problem of trying making that song work as an element of the album. He smiled at his friend.

"I think you might be on to something..." Roger said with growing enthusiasm. He had considered the same song as a possible single but one aspect of the song made him doubt the choice. "I've got some issues with it...I just can't manage to get the vocal how I want it...how I hear it in my head..." Roger remarked as he leaned back in his chair and some of his frustration returned to his face. "I couldn't make it work on the demo...what I hear in my head..." he told Freddie. Freddie leaned over towards him; curious what was missing.

"I think it's marvelous the way it is...what are you wanting to do with the vocal?" Freddie queried. He glanced over at Dave who had been silent during the playbacks. "I tell you what Rog...how about we go inside the booth and you show me what you want to do..." he suggested as he stood up and winked at Dave. Roger got up and they went into the recording booth as Dave took the hint from Freddie and prepared to record whatever transpired.

\---One hour later---

Brian and Deacy had grown curious about what was going on downstairs and went down to investigate. They knocked lightly on the door and slid in to find Dave smiling as he watched Roger and Freddie in the recording booth. The two men were standing at the same microphone stand and were laughing. Brian loved seeing how happy Roger looked. He had his hand on Freddie's shoulder and was smiling widely. 

"What are they up to?" Brian asked Dave as he and Deacy took a seat at the mixing board next to the engineer. 

"You are witnessing these two record their first song together..." Dave announced as he hit the switch for the intercom. Brian and Deacy were amazed to hear this and leaned forward to watch.

"You guys ready for another take?" Dave asked them and the men look up at the observation window. Roger was delighted to see his boyfriend and Freddie waved to his husband.

"Hey!" Roger declared and pointed at Freddie. "We decided to record this one together!" Roger said excitedly to their new audience.

"We've talked about doing this for ages but we never found the right moment...but here it is..." Freddie chimed in. He then gestured to Dave. "We're ready when you are Dave..." Freddie informed the engineer. Dave nodded and glanced over at the other two men in the booth with him. He smiled widely.

"You are going to love this..." Dave told them and then announced to his artists he was starting the take..." Brian and Deacy shared an excited grin and then turned their attention to their men in the other room. Freddie began singing as Roger watched.

When I hear that rock and roll

It gets down to my soul  
When it's real rock and roll

When I hear that rock and roll

It gets down to my soul  
When it's real rock and roll  
Oh rock and roll

Freddie finished his part with Roger harmonizing a bit. The blond then bounced a bit on his feet as he began crooning his part of the song.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

You really think they like to rock in space  
Well I don't know...what do you know  
What do you hear  
On the radio  
Coming through the air  
I said Momma  
I ain't crazy  
I'm all right, all right  
Hey c'mon baby said it's all right  
To rock'n'roll on a Saturday night  
I said "Shoot and get your suit and come along with me"  
I said "C'mon baby down come and rock with me"  
I said "Yeah..."

What do you do  
To get to feel alive  
You go downtown  
And get some of that prime jive  
I said Momma  
I ain't crazy

I'm all right, all right  
Hey c'mon baby said it's all right  
To rock'n'roll on a Saturday night  
I said "Shoot and get your suit and come along with me"  
I said "C'mon baby down come and rock with me"  
I said "Yeah"

We're gonna rock it

We're gonna rock it... tonight

Freddie and Roger then joined in singing the chorus together.

(We want some prime jive)...  
C'mon honey  
(We want some prime jive)  
We're rocking tonight  
C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon  
We're rocking tonight  
C'mon honey we're rocking tonight

Get get get get get

Get some of that prime jive  
Get some of that prime jive  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon honey  
Get some of that prime jive  
Get some of that get get down (Down)  
C'mon honey, c'mon honey, we're gonna rock it tonight

When they finished both Deacy and Brian jumped up from their seats and burst into applause. Roger and Freddie gave each other a high five and were elated at how they felt about their last effort. Roger shouted out to Dave.

"Was that as good as I think it sounded?" Roger asked his engineer. Dave had a massive grin as he pressed the intercom button.

"Even better!" he responded. Roger could hear the commotion from the others in the booth and laughed in delight as Freddie put his arm around his shoulders.

"Roger dear...we might have a hit on our hands..." he told him sincerely. The two friends beamed at each other and Roger nodded agreement.

"I think you might be right..." he concurred. They walked into the control booth and were greeted with excited comments.

"I've already got that song stuck in my head Roger!" Deacy informed him. "It is so catchy..." he commented. Brian looked at his boyfriend with pride.

"Brilliant song and wonderful use of that mouth of yours..." Brian teased and Roger came up to him and pressed a kiss to his lips. Brian made a sound of satisfaction and smiled at Roger. "Another good use for your mouth..." he added to his remarks. Freddie and Deacy enjoyed seeing their friends happy and finding their way together. 

"I don't know about you...but I am on a high right now and want to record some more..." Roger declared to the men standing around him. "I've got a track I think we could all do something on..." 

\---45 minutes later---

Dave started the backing track and Roger and Freddie stood at the microphone and waited for the mark. Roger began singing first. 

'Everybody in the mornin'  
Should do a good turn all right  
Everybody in the night time  
Should have a good time all night  
Now we got a movement  
Don't shun it fun it

Freddie came in on the next part. Brian was already playing a guitar lick he and Roger worked out together. Deacy stood at his own microphone with a whistle in his mouth and bopped excitedly as he waited for his next cue.

'Can't you see now you're movin' free?  
Get some fun join our dynasty  
Can't you tell when we get it down?  
You're the one you're the best in town'

Brian came in with his short bursting guitar strokes. Then Freddie and Roger worked together on the chorus.

'Hey everybody everybody gonna have a good time tonight  
Just shakin' the soles of your feet  
Everybody everybody gonna have a good time tonightThat's the only soul you'll ever meet'

Suddenly Deacy blew on his whistle and the men all stopped their parts and stared at him. It wasn't where he was supposed to do this. Roger shook his head.

"That wasn't a spot for the whistle..." Roger pointed out in a nice way. Deacy looked embarrassed but giggled when he pulled the whistle from his mouth.

"Sorry...I got carried away..." he answered. Freddie playfully chastised his husband.

"You'll have to forgive my husband..." Freddie said with amusement. "He's been known to blow his load a bit early when he's over excited..." he said with a wink. Everyone burst out laughing; especially Deacy. 

"In my defense I would like to point out that I have never been in a recording studio and got to participate in an actual song...so yeah...I'm a bit over excited..." Deacy confirmed. Roger smirked at his argument.

"As long as you can recover quickly and keep going...I don't care how many times you blow...just as long as you do it on cue..." Roger teased back. Freddie slapped Roger's arm and giggled. The men tried to calm down and get focused on the work at hand.

"Are we going to pick up from the last verse?" Dave suddenly announced and everyone looked over at him as they pulled themselves together.

"Yeah...sounds good.." Roger informed his engineer. Dave chuckled as he rewound the tape and gestured that he was starting up again. Roger and Freddie cleared their throats but couldn't wipe the smiles as they got back to sharing the vocals and sharing this experience with their beloveds.

\---2 hours later---

"I've think we got the vocals and the whistles...and Brian and I can tweak the backing track as needed..." Roger confirmed with Dave as the others sat around in the control booth. They had just listened to the tapes and were ecstatic with what they heard. Deacy was half in Freddie's lap and fighting a yawn as Dave began to finish things up for the night. 

"Oh....my man is ready for bed..." Freddie said as he prompted Deacy to get up. They both got up and Deacy kept yawning. "We are going to head out..." Freddie announced. "Just let me know if you need me to come back in for any more vocals..." Roger nodded and reached out for a hug from his friend. 

"Thank you so much Freddie...I really feel I am back in the swing of things and can get some traction for my album now....and I've got my single..." Roger told him. "I'll call Jim tomorrow to let him know and see what needs to be sorted since you're appearing on my songs..." Roger reminded him. Freddie released their hug and smiled at Roger. Not caring about the details in the behind the scenes matters regarding labels and contracts. Just blissful from the fun he had tonight.

"I would think that EMI could just sign you as an artist and keep it simple since I am already on the label...I am sure Jim will get that handled and we can set a date to shoot a video..." Freddie commented as he picked up his coat. 

"I forgot my coat upstairs..." Deacy remarked. He disappeared as Brian and Freddie shared a hug. 

"Good night Freddie..." Brian told him with affection. "See you soon.." Roger remained with Dave to finish up and Brian went upstairs as Deacy was heading down carrying his coat. "I'll call you about Christmas shopping..." Brian remarked and Deacy nodded to him.

"Sounds good..." Deacy replied as he pulled his coat on. "Hey....don't forget about that song writing contest...let me know what you come up with..." he reminded his friend. Brian looked at him with indifference. Deacy looked back at him intently. "If you are worried about Roger...then just don't tell him you entered the contest...that way if you don't win he is none the wiser..." Deacy suggested.

"I don't know...but I'll give it some thought..." Brian told him. He walked Deacy downstairs and the two men left as Dave and Roger came out of the control booth. Dave took off and Brian locked the front entrance as he and Roger headed upstairs. Brian was thrilled to see the light in Roger's eyes from a successful night in the studio. They made their way to the bathroom and Brian brushed his teeth as Roger used the toilet. He came over to wash his hands and Brian stood to the side as he used the faucet.

"I can't wait to call Jim tomorrow and get the ball rolling on this single..." Roger remarked as he rinsed his hands. Brian spit his toothpaste into the sink as Roger finished. 

"It will be amazing to get the actual record in my hand and play it here at home..." Brian responded with excitement. Roger stepped over to dry his hands as Brian finished up at the sink. He rinsed his mouth and was cleaning the sink when Roger came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Brian's waist. A contented sigh left Roger's mouth as he pressed a kiss against Brian's neck. "I think I'm going to take you to bed and remind you of my other talents with my mouth..." Roger told his boyfriend as Brian dried his mouth off with a towel. He glanced at Roger in the mirror and grinned at him. 

"Why wait until we are in the bedroom?" Brian said with a daring quality. Roger laughed as he turned Brian around and pushed at him to sit on the vanity. Brian got settled and spread his legs as Roger cozied up between them and pressed a solid kiss on Brian's lips. Roger began to squat down in front of Brian and a massive smile broke out on his face as Roger reached for his zipper.

\---The next day---

Brian could hear Roger speaking animatedly on the phone as he walked down the stairs to the hallway. He went past the open office door and saw Roger seated on the edge of his desk and gesturing with his hands as he spoke.

"Jim...I really think single will go places..." Roger commented as he glanced up and saw Brian in the doorway. He waved as Brian kept moving along and stepped out the front doors of the studio to get the post. Brian shivered at the colder air that had moved in as he hurried to the metal box on the front porch. He grabbed the large stack from inside and rushed back in to get warmed up. The mail felt cold in his hands as he sorted through it and saw it was mostly for Roger. Business correspondence and a few magazines. He noticed the new issue of Melody Make and recalled the advert on MTV saying the contest rules would be printed in this newspaper. He tucked it under his arm and went into Roger's office and laid his post down in front on him. Roger was engrossed in his conversation and barely looked at it as Brian headed back upstairs with Melody Maker and the remaining post.

"Hey Jesus..." Brian cooed to his cat as he leaned down to stroke the Siamese. They both walked into the kitchen and Brian took a seat at the table. He opened Melody Maker up and paged though it until he found the advertisement. Brian read over the details as Jesus nuzzled against his legs. He reached down to pet the animal as he finished looking at the rules and submission information. "Think I could write a song for this?" Brian asked the cat in a quiet voice as he peered down at the feline. A serene expression came across Jesus's face and Brian smiled at him. "Of course you believe in me..." he remarked with amusement. Roger came bounding into the room..

"I'm going to meet with Jim's promotions team in about an hour...I'm taking the car..." Roger announced to Brian as he picked up Brian's tea cup and stole a sip. "I don't think I'll be back in time for lunch or for Dave for that matter...can you explain for me when he gets here?" Roger asked as he began to walk out of the kitchen. Brian nodded at him and smiled.

"Sure...I'll let him know..." Brian responded. 

"Thanks...when I get back I want to run through the guitar parts again and see if I want to change anything..." Roger told him as he lingered in the doorway. "You didn't need the car for anything did you?" Roger questioned. Brian was planning to do some Christmas shopping but shook his head.

"I have some shopping to do...but it can wait...don't worry..." Brian assured him.

"I know I keep saying this and never do anything about it...but I really need to get another car..." Roger stated with a laugh. Brian grinned at his repeated declaration about his intentions to get his own vehicle. There were times it was inconvenient to just have one car, but it wasn't too bad.

"It's okay...even though I sometimes think you just wanted me for my car..." Brian joked. Roger laughed and walked in the kitchen and kissed his boyfriend. 

"You do make a handsome fucking chauffer..." Roger told him and kissed him again. Brian looked into his bright blue eyes and smiled adoringly at him.

"You sweet talker..." Brian said with a wink. "I'd take you anywhere Mr. Taylor..." Brian remarked to him with affection and stroked his cheek. Roger gave him a warm look.

"It does seem lately that everything I do is driven by you..." Roger replied and stood straight up again. "Gotta go!" he declared and dashed out of the kitchen. Brian wore a sweet smile as he returned to his newspaper and then remembered the words Roger just said to him. Brian mumbled to himself and a possible lyric entered his head. He reached over and grabbed his notepad that he used for a shopping list and took hold of his pen.

'Everything I do is driven by you...' 

Brian felt a rush of excitement as he put pen to paper.


	36. Last Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Christmas by Wham
> 
> https://youtu.be/E8gmARGvPlI

\--9th December--

Roger woke to the feeling of a kiss being placed on his nose. He opened his eyes and found his boyfriend leaning over him and smiling.

"Good morning..." Brian announced. "Or should I say good afternoon?" he questioned. Roger leaned up from his pillow and shared a quick kiss with Brian and then shifted to sit up in bed. 

"What time is it?" he asked as he rubbed his stubbly chin. Brian peered at the alarm clock.

"It's 11:30..." Brian informed him. Roger yawned but felt rested as he moved to get out of bed.

"Considering I was working in the studio until 4 am...I would say I am not sleeping in that late..." he replied. Brian got out of his way as Roger stood up and stretched. He walked lazily towards the bathroom and Brian grabbed the folder he had on the nightstand and moved to sit back on the bed while he waited for Roger's return.

"Come back in here when you're finished..." Brian asked him as he disappeared.

The blond relieved himself and cleaned up at the sink. He shuffled back into the bedroom and was surprised to see Brian seated against the headboard. He held up a folder for Roger to see as he headed back to the bed. 

"What is this?" Roger asked him. Brian looked like the Cheshire cat as he waited for Roger to take a seat next to him.

"I've got something I think you'll want to see..." Brian announced as he opened the folder up. "I was busy printing some pictures this morning..." he said as he handed Roger the first of several 5 x 7 photos. Roger was curious to see what he had developed and his mouth hung open in shock and delight when he realized they were prints of their sexy pictures they had taken on their trip. 

"You're right!" Roger said with amusement as he eyed the picture of Brian standing on the beach. It was the one of Brian twisting his body in his skimpy bathing suit and pulling down one of the sides to reveal a butt cheek. "This is definitely something I want to see..." he repeated his boyfriends words. Brian chuckled as he handed Roger the next picture. They both sat and looked through the series. Roger greatly admired the ones of Brian touching himself through his swimsuit and then sprawled out naked and stroking his erect cock. Roger found himself aroused looking over the black and white images of his lover. His long lithe and toned physique displayed beautifully on glossy paper. The erotic expression on his face as he touched himself. As Roger kept looking through the pictures, he found the ones of himself equally sensual. He also found that Brian definitely had the better eye for a good shot. 

"You have a great eye..." Roger told Brian and pointed to the image of Brian spread out. "And a great cock..." he teased. Brian smiled at him and then revealed the photo of Roger atop Brian as he rode his cock. He was grateful the photo was only from his belly button up. The ecstasy on his face was apparent and Roger felt his own cock stir as he stared at his own image. Remembering how sinful and adventurous it felt to take these photos.

"You look so beautiful..." Brian commented as he ran his hand over Roger's thigh. "I will never tire of how gorgeous you look when we're making love..." Brian said to him with such sincerity it made Roger feel warm inside.

"I never looked this good with anyone else..." Roger said back to pay him a compliment. He turned to face his boyfriend and a heated look was shared between them. The photos were abandoned as Roger pushed himself off the mattress and over to climb into Brian's lap. The taller man grabbed his head to hold it as he kissed Roger deeply. A moan escaped his mouth as Roger opened his own and invited Brian in. They began to kiss passionately and Brian soon began leaning Roger back onto the bed. He reached down and pulled Roger's pajama bottoms down and shoved at his t- shirt. He exposed Roger's abdomen and kissed his way down as Roger made a sound of deep satisfaction. Brian ran his hands up Roger's sides as he reached his already erect cock. He ran his tongue across the length as it laid against his stomach. "Fuck that feels good..." Roger babbled as he spread his legs further out and Brian got comfortable between them and took Roger into his mouth. 

The blond laid there and reacted to his boyfriend's blow job by moaning and groaning and trying to reach for his long curly hair to tug on it. Roger couldn't believe how adept Brian had become at this. His use of his tongue and mouth becoming expert level. Those longer slender fingers only enhanced the experience as they touched Roger all over. It was obvious to him Brian was meant to be with another man. He was glad he was the one chosen as his partner. Roger enjoyed every minute of his lover's attention and soon found himself climaxing. The release was all the more delicious as Brian took it all and smiled at him as he finished. Brian moved up to share a kiss and the blond pulled him into his arms.

"For someone who didn't know what they were doing that long ago...you've mastered yet another skill Mr. May...." Roger told him as he caressed Brian's face. The men shared a few more soft kisses and contented smiles as Brian pulled himself up and stood at the edge of the bed.

"You hungry?" Brian asked him. Roger nodded as he got his pajama bottoms resituated. He gave his boyfriend a loving smile. 

"I'm famished...." he responded and took the hand Brian offered him.

\--11th December--

"Do you prefer a turkey or some other type of bird?" Brian asked Roger as they entered the market. Roger grabbed a shopping trolley and for once didn't mind the blaring holiday music playing over the store sound system. It was Wham's song from a few years before, 'Last Christmas.' He actually found himself mouthing the words. Brian noticed and grinned at him.

"You didn't answer my question...too busy enjoying George Michael?" Brian questioned with feigned jealousy. Roger smirked at him and then leaned in towards Brian as he pushed the trolley down the aisle. His blond hair was shoved into a stocking cap and he wore a pair of glasses to avoid being recognized. 

"What was your question?" Roger asked. He hadn't heard him.

"I asked if you prefer turkey or some other type of bird for Christmas dinner?" Brian repeated. Roger shrugged at him.

"Turkey's fine...I'm not picky..." Roger replied. "What do you normally have?" he asked his boyfriend.

"My family always has turkey..." Brian confirmed. "So I guess I'll make a turkey for us then..." he commented. 

"A turkey for just the two of us?" Roger questioned. 

"I was going to invite my mother to dinner...if that is okay?" Brian replied. Roger was fine with that. He liked Ruth and wouldn't mind getting to know her better. Plus he knew she was alone.

"That sounds good..." Roger told him. They shared a warm smile as Brian bagged some fresh mushrooms. Roger grabbed a small bag of navel oranges and placed them in the trolley. 

"Are you going to invite any of your family to Christmas?" Brian asked him. "Do you usually spend the holidays with them?" he asked. Roger instantly recalled last year's Christmas and wanted to groan at the memory.

"Last Christmas I was with my girlfriend...Carly...we had started living together a few months prior and I hadn't seen her much since I was on tour...so we went to her mother's for Christmas near Manchester..." Roger recounted. "I had never met her Mum before and we were there maybe an hour and Carly announced she was going to the shop for some wine...and she came back three hours later..." Brian looked appalled hearing this.

"Where had she been?" Brian asked as he stopped the trolley to listen to his story. 

"She said she had run in to some old school chum at the shops and they went for a pint at the local to catch up..." Roger informed him and wore a dismayed expression at the memory. "When she came back she was drunk and clearly high on something..." he added. Brian didn't even know what to say, but wondered what Roger did next.

"So you were left alone with her Mother that you just met?" Brian asked in disbelief. Roger lifted his shoulders and gave him a resigned look.

"It wasn't her Mother's fault she was a selfish bitch..." Roger commented back. "She went ahead and served our dinner...it was pleasant enough...and we were finishing up our meal when Carly returned..." he explained. "Then they got in a fight and we ended up leaving and she complained about her Mother the entire drive back..." Roger finished with a half laugh.

"I promise I would never do anything like that...' Brian told him with conviction and Roger chuckled at how serious he was. Roger patted his arm and smiled at him.

"No...you wouldn't...you're a better person than that..." Roger agreed. Brian softened his expression and reached for a jar of black olives and placed it in the trolley. 

"Can I ask you something?" Brian said next. Roger nodded to him.

"Of course.." Roger replied as he kept hold of the trolley and looked at Brian with curiosity.

"Why didn't you break up with her after she pulled that stunt?" Brian questioned. Roger sighed and leaned into Brian. 

"To be honest I considered ending it...but it was winter and there was a New Years party the next week and it was the worst time to be alone..." Roger confessed. "So I just let it go..." Brian looked at him with sympathy. "Of course she didn't change and by spring I was beyond ready to end it with her...and she didn't move out until right before I met you..." Roger pressed a quick kiss to Brian's shoulder and the taller man smiled at his affection. 

"At least you had someone to spend the holidays with...and the cold winter..." Brian argued as he laughed lightly. "I was alone and single and went to my Aunt's up in Scotland with my Mother..." he confessed. "I was the only child there with no spouse or a date..." he whined; looking for sympathy. Roger smiled widely at him.

"Maybe we should go up to Scotland this year and you can show me off to your relatives..." Roger suggested with an amused expression. "I bet none of them have bagged a rock star!" he bragged. Brian rolled his eyes.

"I think the bigger news would be that your male...not that you're famous..." Brian pointed out. "Remember...only my mother is aware I am dating a man..." he reminded the blond. Roger didn't bother to remind him that their dating status had made the newspapers. He truly loved how Brian would forget his celebrity so easily. It was such a nice change. 

Brian was curious about something. "I know your family knows you've dated men before...do they know about me?" Brian asked Roger as they turned down the baking aisle. 

"I haven't talked to my parents in ages...so no...they don't know..." Roger answered. "I guess I should call them and catch up on their lives and tell them about my own..." Roger then shrugged. "Of course if they read the gossip magazines they probably do know about you..." he surmised. "I'm not as close to my parents as you are..." Roger explained. "I really should call my sister and see how she is getting along...I've probably been closer to her in recent years but I haven't been the best brother of late..." he admitted. 

"Then you should call her when we get home..." Brian suggested. Roger nodded agreement as he watched Brian pick up a packet of confectioners sugar. 

"I guess I will..."

\------------------------------------

Roger was surprised he remembered her phone number without looking it up. He sat in his office chair and dialed the number. Wondering what she would say about the time that had passed since they last spoke. It had been too long.

"Hello..."

"Hey Clare...it's your long lost brother..." Roger announced to her.

"If I live and breathe..." Clare responded in a disbelieving tone. "I should alert Scoop magazine that you finally remembered you have a family..." she remarked to him curtly. It stung to hear her say this but Roger knew it was deserved.

"You're right...I'm guilty as charged..." he responded. "I'd remind you that the telephone works in both directions..." he pointed out. Roger had not received a call from her either. 

"It only works when your brother notifies you that they moved and have a new phone number..." she retorted. Roger felt the dagger in his side and winced from her sharp comeback.

"Alright! I'm a shit brother!" he conceded. "But I am calling to make amends..." he informed her. "Tell me how have you been...what is going on with you...and Emma?" he asked her sincerely.

"I am still the same old girl you knew last time you laid eyes on me..." Clare responded. "I'm still working at the insurance company...still single and still living over the top of the tea place..." Roger grinned at the reminder she lived in a flat above the only tea room remaining in Truro. That spacious flat was a hidden gem in the business area. 

"And how is Emma these days?" Roger queried. "I expect she's grown quite a bit..." he remarked.

"She is brilliant...and yes, she is much bigger than the last time you saw her...she'll be three in February..." Clare replied. Roger couldn't believe how old she was and felt guilty for missing so much of her short life.

"I bet Christmas will be a lot of fun at her age..." Roger commented. "What could I get her for Christmas?" he asked; suddenly feeling a desire to be a better sibling and Uncle. 

"What she needs is a Father who actually cares that she exists..." Clare told him bluntly. "What she wants is one of those Care Bears...the yellow one with the sun on it's tummy.." she explained. "A girl in her nursery class has one and she loves it..." Roger hated hearing Emma's father was absent from her life. The gift sounded like something he could manage. 

"Well I can't fix her deadbeat Dad but I'll find her one of those bears..." he responded. Roger really felt bad about his sister's situation. "Are you going to be at Mom and Dad's for Christmas Day?" Roger inquired.

"Oh...you haven't spoke to them?" Clare responded. "They're going on a cruise with their best friends...it's their 35th wedding anniversary and they were invited to go with them..." she explained. "I was just going to my friend Sammi's for the day..." Roger knew what he needed to do. It would make up for being absent in her life and make their holiday better.

"How about you come to London for Christmas?" Roger suggested. "You can stay with me and we can have dinner and exchange gifts and everything?" he offered. 

"I'd love to accept...but can I ask if you're still living with that Carly woman?" Clare asked him. Roger grimaced at the memory of their sole encounter with each other. Clare had walked in on Carly doing cocaine in the ladies room. 

"Ahh...no!" Roger responded with conviction. "I guess you haven't read about me lately..." Roger remarked. "I'm with somebody new..." he informed her. "It's a man..." he revealed to her. 

"Well that is news!" Clare replied. "I don't read the tabloids and my free time is spent watching Thomas The Tank Engine or Fraggle Rock these days..." she divulged. "So fill me in...who is this new man in your life?" she asked him. Roger smiled widely and appreciated how nonchalant she was about the gender of his partner.

"His name is Brian and we are actually living together..." Roger expounded to her. "I met him early in the summer and we instantly had a connection...and now we're living above the recording studio I opened..." he told her proudly.

"You do move fast Roger..." Clare commented. "What does this Brian do for a living?" she asked him. Roger realized he wasn't sure how to answer this. He didn't exactly have an actual occupation right now.

"He owned a record shop but it burned down...right now he's helping me with the studio..." Roger replied. There was silence on Clare's end of the phone.

"I hope he's not just living off your money and your goodwill..." Clare said to him in a blunt manner.

"You sound like our Father..." Roger bit back. "And no...he's not a freeloader..." he assured her. "You can find out for yourself when you come for Christmas..."

"Since Carly is gone and I am intrigued by your mystery man...I guess I will accept your offer..." Clare announced. "Just tell me when to be there..."

\--13th December--

"I hope we can find the bear she wants..." Roger remarked as he and Brian parked the Ghia in a spot he found a few blocks from Harrods. It was a cold day and both men were bundled up in jumpers and coats, scarfs, hats and gloves. There was talk of snow in the forecast but it looked more like really cold rain. The men reached the entrance to the department store and went inside. "Toys are on the fourth floor..." Brian told him as he removed his gloves.. They got on the escalator and Brian turned to look at Roger behind him. "I wanted to look at a few other things while we are here.." Brian announced. "Maybe we could split up for a bit and meet up later..." he suggested.

"That's fine...just help me find that bear first..." Roger asked him. Brian nodded and turned back to face forward on the escalator. Roger leaned in close to him and discreetly pinched his bum. Brian grinned at Roger's flirtation but kept looking forward as he used his hand to swat at Roger standing behind him.

"It's the one with the sun on its tummy..." Roger reminded Brian as they reached the display for plush animals. "Over here..." Roger said and pointed to a wall display with boxes of the colorful bears. Roger grabbed the first yellow one he found and pulled the box down to look at it.

"That's not it...that's not a sun...it's a cake with a candle..." Brian pointed out. Roger shoved the box back up on the shelve. Brian suddenly reached up to grab a box on the top shelf and brought it down for them to look at. It was a yellow bear. Roger saw the sun graphic on its belly and smiled. 

"That's it!" he declared and smiled at his boyfriend's ability to easily reach the items on the top shelf. "I am grateful for your extra long limbs right now..." Roger told him as he clutched the box under his arm and began walking to the register. 

"Glad I could be of service..." Brian quipped back. They got in line and Brian tapped Roger's shoulder. "Hey...I'm going to go look at something...I'll meet you at the door we came in at in a half hour..." Brian told him. Roger nodded as Brian disappeared. He paid for the bear and carried the shopping bag as he headed downstairs to look at some gift ideas for Brian. He had been so busy with his recording he hadn't given much thought to what to get him. Roger made sure Brian wasn't around as he began perusing the men's clothing department. He checked out some jumpers and jackets but didn't like what he saw. He moved on to the shoe department and found a pair of trainers that looked like Brian but was distracted as he found a pair he really wanted for himself. 

'You've got enough bloody shoes...' Roger mumbled to himself and walked away from the display. As Roger was heading out of the men's department he saw a rack of thick velvet bath robes. They were really nice and he stopped and felt one of them. He picked one up and noticed they were quite long. Roger grinned as he thought about the short length of Brian's current frayed robe at home. He quickly looked at the different colors and selected the burgundy one. Roger laid it over his arm and went to find the nearest register; happy to have made a start at something for his boyfriend.

\--14th December--

"What are you getting Freddie for Christmas?" Brian asked Deacy as they sat in the back booth of a pizzeria in Kensington. The men were meeting for a quick lunch before shopping. Deacy grinned as he finished his bite of pizza.

"I have to admit it is hard to buy something for a man who has everything..." Deacy replied. "He has everything he needs...so I am giving him something frivolous and ridiculous!" he remarked. "I actually need your help with it..." he requested.

"So what are you getting him?" Brian asked again. Deacy formed a devilish grin and leaned in close. 

"I need you to accompany me on an appointment on the 23rd...at 3pm...top secret!" Deacy announced. Brian got out his calendar and double checked it and found he was free that afternoon. He penciled in his friend's request.

"Alright...I've got you down..." Brian replied as he tucked his calendar back in his messenger bag. Deacy looked pleased as he sipped his Sprite.

"What are you getting Roger?" Deacy inquired. Brian had his own broad smile now.

"A ring..." Brian said and tried to sound cavalier as he said it. Deacy's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Would this be a ring that comes with a proposal?" Deacy immediately questioned in an excited voice. Brian looked bashful as he played with the straw in his Coca Cola. 

"When I bought it I had a proposal on my mind...but it just feels too soon..." Brian answered honestly. "No offense to you and Freddie...I just feel like Roger and I have moved so fast...I mean...I couldn't get a second date with someone...let alone a first date 8 months ago and now I am living with him and don't even have the same job or routine anymore..." Brian confessed. "It's such a different life..." he explained. Deacy wondered if things had happened too fast for Brian's comfort.

"Are you regretting that you moved in with him?" Deacy questioned. Brian shook his head and smiled at him. 

"No...I love being with him and I love the life we have together...." Brian replied. "It just almost feels surreal at times and I sometimes think it is too good to be true..." he revealed. "I guess I just find myself thinking that and when I pinch myself I will wake up and find it was all a dream and I am still alone in my flat and my alarm has sounded and it's time to get up and go to the record shop again..." Brian remarked as he picked at his slice of pizza.

"I know what you mean..." Deacy said back and reached over and took Brian's hand in his own. "It does feel like a dream..." he concurred. "But it is real and Roger is madly in love with you and I bet if you don't propose to him you might find him proposing to you before too long..." Deacy commented. "So I get it...I understand how you feel..." Brian gave him an appreciative look. 

"Thanks...I do have a bit more time to decide exactly what the ring means when I give it to him...so I will decide closer to Christmas..." Brian stated. Deacy nodded agreement and picked up his slice of pizza. 

"Just go with what your heart and your gut tell you at that moment..." Deacy suggested. "Trust your feelings..." Both men took a bite of pizza and considered how much their lives had changed since that fateful Record Store Day. 

\--17th December--

"You were right...the fir tree is much nicer..." Brian remarked as he used a step ladder to place their new angel atop the decorated tree. 

"It's a bit crooked...move it over to the right a little.." Roger instructed as he watched Brian adjust the tree topper. It was now straight and Roger gave him a thumbs up. "Right there!" he told him. Brian let go of it and carefully came down the step ladder. He got to the floor and folded the ladder flat as he walked it back to the hallway storage closet. Roger loved how the tree turned out. It really made it feel like Christmas. He would have to get that robe wrapped up and placed beneath it. He realized he really needed to get his Christmas shopping done. He didn't want to be out the day before rushing to find something and having to settle. Brian came back in and eyed the tree wearing a satisfied smile.

"It looks really nice..." Brian commented as Roger came up to him. He checked his watch and found he had a few hours before Dave would arrive for their session today. Brian picked up his camera and took a few photos of their tree. 

"It does...makes the place feel like Christmas..." Roger replied. "Hey...I've got some time before Dave comes in and I need to get some more shopping done...I'm going to head out and if Dave gets here before I do...just let him know I will be back soon..." Roger explained. 

"Alright...I've got some wrapping to do and I'm going to bake some cookies later on..." Brian informed him. They shared a quick kiss and Roger went to grab his coat and his keys to head out. Brian pulled out the Christmas wrapping paper and carried it to the kitchen table. He turned on the radio and enjoyed some holiday music as he began wrapping things. Once he finished he carried the wrapped packages to the living room to place under the tree. He was not surprised to find his cat already nestled into the velvet tree skirt. Jesus was fast asleep and Brian didn't want to disturb his nap. He set the gifts on the coffee table and looked at the cat curled in a contented ball. "You really are God's gift...aren't you?" Brian asked the Siamese. He didn't stir and Brian returned to the kitchen to begin his next project.

Brian pulled his last sheet of chocolate chip cookies from the oven and set them on the cooling rack. He turned off the oven and savored the scent of the warm chocolate. The phone rang and he walked over to answer it.

"Hello..."

"Hey Brian...it's Dave...I'm here if Roger is ready..." Dave advised him.

"He's running a bit late from doing some shopping..." Brian informed him. "He should be back any time now..." 

"Okay...I'll just run through some demos and wait for him..." Dave responded. They men hung up and Brian decided to take him some of the warm cookies. He placed some on a plate and headed downstairs with them. He walked in to find Dave on the telephone and held up the plate of cookies to show him what he had. Dave's face brightened at the sight.

"Sure...it's no problem...I'll see you then..." Dave said into the phone and hung it up. "Those look and smell amazing!" Dave remarked as he held out his hand to accept the plate from Brian. 

"I thought you could use a snack while you wait..." Brian commented as Dave took a bite and had a look of pleasure on his face. 

"Wow!" Dave told him as he finished his sampling. "I could eat a dozen of these but my waist can't handle it...thanks..." Brian smiled at his compliment. "Let me know how I can return the favor..." Dave commented as he set the plate down on the mixing desk. 

"Funny you should ask..." Brian replied. "I was wondering how you go about making a demo..." Brian asked him. Dave was surprised by his question.

"I'm surprised you're not asking Roger that question..." Dave answered back. 

"To be honest I want to make a demo and it's a surprise so I don't want to ask him..." Brian replied. Dave reached over and grabbed another warm cookie; unable to resist the temptation.

"If you've got time right now I can show you...that was Roger on the phone and he is delayed and will be at least an hour or more..." Dave informed him. Brian smiled at his odd luck.

"Yeah...now would be brilliant!" Brian responded. "Let me run upstairs and grab something..." he told Dave as he darted from the room. Dave was curious what Brian wanted to record and ate another cookie as he opened a drawer and pulled out a new blank tape. Brian came back holding a notebook and his guitar case. Dave smiled at him.

"If you want to get something on tape...let me just record you right now and you'll have it..." Dave suggested. Brian was thrilled Dave could help him and took a seat and opened up his notebook.

"If we could just get me running through this song on tape...I think I will have what I need...so that would be great..." Dave gestured for Brian to go into the recording booth. 

"Step on in and let's make some music..." Dave told him. "And no worries...I won't tell Roger..." he assured Brian. 

"Thanks..." Brian replied. He set his notebook on a stand and opened it up. He then pulled his guitar out and hurriedly tuned it while Dave tested the sound. Brian took a seat on a stool and cleared his throat as Dave watched him through the window.

"I'm ready when you are..." Dave announced over the intercom. Brian felt nervous but a little excited as he positioned his hands and took a deep breath.

"Okay...let's do this!" 

\--18th December--

"I think I am going to hire a female singer to back me on this track..." Roger commented to Dave as they listened to playback of an upbeat song he was including on his album. "I want a different voice from mine..." he added.

"Why don't you just use Brian?" Dave questioned as he rewound the tape. "He's got a great voice..." Roger was curious how Dave was familiar with Brian's voice. He had only had him play some guitar on a few tracks so far and when Brian did sing one time it was part of a group with him and Freddie.

"How do you know how Brian sounds singing?" Roger asked him. Dave formed a slightly alarmed expression and seemed to struggle to come up with the answer.

"Well you know..." Dave said in an uncertain voice. "He sounded pretty good when he sang with you and Freddie..." he mumbled. Roger wasn't sure Dave was being forthright. 

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Roger pointedly asked him. Dave looked guilty and Roger instantly knew he was hiding something. "What is it?" Roger pressed. Dave sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair.

"Shit!" Dave finally gasped out and seemed exasperated. "Look...I think it might be a Christmas present or something so I didn't mean to tell you...I didn't think when I said that comment about Brian..." he explained in a regretful tone. "When you were running late yesterday I recorded a demo for him..." Dave revealed. Roger was amazed to hear this. 

"You did?" Roger questioned. Dave shifted up in his seat and leaned forward.

"I did...and I have to say it was pretty damn good!" Dave told him. Roger tried to imagine what rudimentary song Brian wrote for him but then realized his effort to do this was quite romantic. He felt Dave was saying it was good to spare Brian's feelings. Roger smiled at his engineer.

"I'm sure any song Brian wrote from the heart will be lovely..." Roger concurred. "I look forward to hearing it..." he told Dave. "No harm done Dave...I'll act surprised when I open it..." Roger assured him. Dave seemed relieved to see Roger wasn't upset with him. He was ready to change the subject.

"So...do you have a specific girl in mind?" 

\--19th December--

Brian parked his car outside his mother's home and smiled to see she already had her favorite Christmas display in the front window of the semi-detached house. It was a tall figurine of Father Christmas. It made Brian sentimental for his childhood. Brian stopped and admired it before knocking quickly and opening the front door.

"It's just me!" Brian shouted as he stepped inside. He knew his Mother would be in the back in her workshop.

"In the back!" he heard her shout. Brian walked through the living room and found her wrapping presents at her worktable. She was tying a ribbon on a large square package. She looked up and smiled at her son. "Hello dear...thanks for coming..." she told him as they shared a quick kiss. Ruth taped down the ribbon and pressed a red bow in the center of the package.

"You said you needed to tell me something and you needed help with some packages..." Brian reminded her. She nodded as she got up from her table and handed Brian the package she just finished. 

"That's right..." she replied and walked into the kitchen as Brian followed. "You can put the package on the dining table..." she instructed him. Brian took it in to the next room and found quite a few wrapped items there. He set the package down and came back to find his mother making two cups of tea. He took a seat at the kitchen table as she joined him. "I don't know how to tell you this so I am just going to say it..." she announced. "When I was last at Aunt Grace's for a visit in the summer I met someone..." Ruth stated in quick measure. Brian's face registered astonishment. "It's a man who lives in the village and he runs the post office there..." she explained as Brian listened; dumbfounded at the news. "His name is Everett Dunhill...and to make a long story short...he's ask me to visit him this Christmas...and I've said yes!" she blurted out. Brian was speechless for a minute. He tried to imagine his mother being interested in another man and was partly thrilled for her and partly pained at the reality that she was leaving his father behind.

"That's..." Brian began to respond and paused. "I'm really surprised..." he said honestly. "Wow!" he mumbled and slumped in his chair; still in disbelief.

"I know you think it's too soon and that I'm going to forget your father...but that's not the case Brian...Everett is a widower himself and that is one of the things that we connected over..." she told Brian as she reached across the table and took his hand. "Right now we are just good friends but it might become more...and to be honest...I hope it does..." she stated in a clear concise manner. Brian looked her in the eye and actually saw a gleam there he hadn't seen in some time. A spark that dimmed when his father passed away. In that spark he found his reason to accept her news and be happy for her. She had a right to find something new in her life. It wasn't like she is an old woman. She was only 57 after all. Brian smiled warmly at her and squeezed her hand.

"I hope it does too Mum...for you..." Brian replied sincerely. "I have to admit I am a bit taken aback by the news...but this year has turned out to be full of suprises...so why not!" he declared. Ruth smiled gratefully at her son's acceptance of her news. 

"Thank you Brian...it means a lot that you are okay with this..." she replied. 

"It means a lot that you are okay with Roger...so I guess we are both going to be okay with our future lives...whatever they turn out to be..." he remarked to her. They sat for a moment and soaked in the thought of what that future held. "Let me know when your train is and I will drive you to the station..." Brian suggested. Ruth leaned across the table and kissed her son's cheek. 

"I will dear...thanks..."

\--23rd December--

Brian had found this entire month had been full of interesting surprises. And this moment was right up there with the rest of them. 

"You're sure about this?" Brian asked his friend again as he looked at him laying on his stomach on the table in the tattoo parlor. His parachute pants carefully folded over the back of Brian's chair. Deacy had his boxers pulled down to reveal his bum and the tattoo artist was filling his syringe with ink. 

"Yes...I've given it a lot of thought and I think it is the craziest thing I could give him for Christmas..." Deacy replied. "We kind of developed a little competition about who could come up with the craziest gift...." he explained. "Freddie has everything he could ever want and these days I want for nothing...so we decided to get creative.." Deacy told his friend. Brian tried not to roll his eyes at his friend's idea of zany and original.

"You want this in the red ink...right?" the artist asked him to be sure. Deacy nodded as he looked back at the man.

"Yes..." the artist set down the ink bottle and turned on his machine. The hum of the equipment told Brian this was the moment of truth. Once he started there was no turning back.

"You're crazy and quite brave my friend..." Brian declared as the artist bent down to begin filling in the transfer he had already traced onto Deacy's butt cheek. He and Deacy looked at each other as the artist began pressing his needle into the soft ample flesh. 

"Owww!" Deacy shrieked. Brian cringed as he watched in horror as the artist kept moving the needle along the outline of the lettering. Deacy's face finally softened a bit as they both sat and watched the man in action. 

"I think you're going to win..." Brian announced and Deacy giggled as the artist kept going.


	37. Christmas - Baby Please Come Home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas - Baby Please Come Home by U2 
> 
> https://youtu.be/mmZBC92pgrE

"See you at home..." Roger told Brian as he stepped out of the Ghia and Brian pulled out into traffic. Roger walked into the familiar car rental agency and found his agent smiling widely.

"Hello Mr. Taylor!" Carl said with a bright expression. "It's good to see you again..." he remarked as Roger approached the counter. "I've got the car ready for you if you will just sign here please..." he explained. Roger pulled off his sunglasses and looked over the standard agreement. He signed the bottom and dated it and handed it to Carl. 

"Thank you Carl...have a good Christmas..." Roger told him as Carl tucked the agreement in a folder. 

"You too Mr. Taylor...your car is out front..." he replied. Roger returned his sunglasses to his nose despite it being a cloudy day and found Rico standing at the driver side door holding it open.

"Good to see you Mr. Taylor..." Rico announced as Roger slid into the driver's seat and the door was closed for him. He rolled down the window and handed Rico a 10 pound note.

"Happy Christmas Rico..." Roger said as the attendant accepted his generous tip and Roger took off from the rental agency and pulled out onto the street. It felt odd to be driving such a traditional car but he needed the space to collect his sister and niece at the train station. He drove east to go to Paddington Station. He found a parking spot and checked his watch. Right on time. Roger walked into the station and checked the arrivals board and went down to the platform waiting area where his sister and niece were due to arrive. There was a large crowd of people waiting. Roger found a spot near the wall and tried to remain inconspicuous. As the train approached he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Excuse me...but are you that Roger fella from the tv?" he heard someone ask as he turned to look at them. It was an older woman was appeared curious. He smiled at her. 

"Yes...I'm Roger Taylor..." he confirmed as he pulled his sunglasses off and slipped them in his pocket. The woman's face lit up. 

"I knew it was you!" she replied with delight. "My daughter has your records and a poster on her wall..." she boasted to him. Roger was pleased to hear it.

"That's nice to hear...tell her I said hello..." Roger said back. 

"Could I trouble you for an autograph?" she asked him. The train was nearing the platform but Roger knew they had time. He smiled and nodded at her. 

"Sure..." he said and she found some paper in her handbag and a pen. Roger took them from her.

"What's her name?" Roger asked.

"It's Melanie..." the woman responded. Roger wrote a holiday greeting to her and signed his name and handed it to the woman. 

"Here you go..." Roger said as she took the paper and read it over; an appreciative smile on her face.

"Thank you love...I will put it in her stocking and surprise her with it!" she remarked. "Are you here to get someone?" she asked as the train began to pull in. Roger nodded and smiled at her.

"I am...my sister and niece are coming in for Christmas..." he confirmed. The woman looked at him warmly.

"That's lovely....I'm getting my son...he's home for the holidays as well..." she informed him. Roger found her sweet and gestured at the train.

"It looks like we are both headed for a reunion then...Happy Christmas!" he told her and they both watched the train come to a stop. Everyone waited for the doors to open and soon passengers were coming out as they wrangled their luggage. Roger began walking down to the area he knew was first class. He had insisted they travel at his expense. He saw a familiar blond head stepping out and she appeared to be juggling a child and some luggage. Roger rushed her way; wanting to give her a hand.

"Clare!" he shouted. She turned and saw him and looked relieved. Roger reached her and grabbed hold of the large suitcase she was struggling with. "I've got it!" he told her as she let him take it and she focused on keeping hold of her daughter's hand. Once Roger stepped out of her way she turned and grabbed a folded pushchair from the train. She quickly got it opened up and went to sit Emma down in it.

"Hi Emma!" Roger said as he looked in disbelief at how much she had grown since he saw her last. She had been less than a year old then. "You sure have grown up..." he remarked as Clare adjusted her tote bag on her shoulder and smiled at her brother.

"It's good to see you Rog..." Clare said as they drew each other into a hug. They parted and Clare looked down at her child. "Em....you probably don't remember him but this is your Uncle Roger..." she explained to her as she bent at her knees and got down at her daughter's eye level. She pointed up at Roger. He smiled and felt a bit like a stranger. He hoped to change that. He waved his hand at her and the little girl just looked at him in silence. She turned to her mother who gave her a reassuring look. "Can you say hello?" Clare asked her. Emma turned to look at Roger.

"Hello..." she finally said in a small sweet voice. Roger beamed at her.

"Hi!" Roger responded. "I'm happy to see you and I hope you'll have fun spending Christmas here..." he said and then felt like he sounded a bit desperate. Emma gazed at him with curiosity. Clare stood up and got behind the handles to push the chair. "I've got a car..." Roger told his sister as they began the walk from the platform. 

"Alright...lead the way..." she told him with a warm smile. Roger felt better and gestured for her to follow.

\---------------------------------

Brian double checked the guest room and then checked to make sure he remembered to put the extra towels out in the bathroom. He had run late at his appointment with Deacy and had to rush over to get Roger so he could drop him off to pick up the car. Brian made a last trip to the market on his way home and was now doing a walk through to ensure everything was ready for their guests. It was a mix of excitement and curiosity that filled him as he waited for Roger to return with his family members. He went to the kitchen and turned on the electric kettle so there would be hot water for tea when they arrived. Brian peeked in the oven and found his chicken and mushroom pie was almost finished. Something brushed up against his leg and he looked down at smiled at the sight of his cat.

"Ready for dinner?" Brian asked him as the Siamese rubbed his head and body along Brian's calf. A dish with some kibble and piece of fish was set down and Jesus got settled in front of it as he attacked his food. Brian was washing his hands when he saw lights in the driveway downstairs and knew they were here. He quickly dried his hands and went down to assist them. Brian opened the back door as Roger was getting out of the car. Brian spotted a shorter woman who looked a lot like her older brother pop up from the passenger side. She wore her hair in a long bob and had on a flashy red coat. Brian instantly surmised Roger was not the only sharp dresser in his family. The back door to the Mercedes four door sedan was opened as Clare bent down to extract her daughter from the car. 

"Hey!" Roger said to Brian. "Come help us with the bags..." he requested. Brian walked over as Roger opened the boot. Clare set her daughter on her feet and smiled at the tall man. She had to admit he was good looking and had a nice smile.

"Brian May meet Clare Taylor...and the little one is Emma..." Roger announced. Brian and Clare smiled at each other and shook hands. 

"It's lovely to meet you Clare...I'm glad you could come for Christmas..." Brian said to her in a friendly tone. "Hi Emma!" Brian added as he bent down and waved to the little girl. She waved back as Roger handed Brian a suitcase. 

"Nice to meet you Brian..." Clare responded. Roger grabbed her large tote and closed the boot as Clare picked up Emma to carry her inside. "I have to say I've never met anyone who lives in a church before..." she remarked as they all went to the back door. 

"It works amazingly well for us..." Roger told her as they went inside. They left the bags and coats in the hall and Roger gave a quick tour of the studio. Clare was impressed and Emma was lost on what everything was but both of them marveled at the beautiful foyer of the studio. Brian had added more decorations for the holidays and it had a festive air to it. 

"Let's head up to where we live..." Roger suggested. The bags were collected and they climbed the stairs to the living quarters. Clare was surprised at the amount of space they had and at the collection of framed photographs displayed on the walls.

"These are fantastic photographs..." Clare remarked. Roger beamed with pride. 

"Brian took most of these...he's an amazing photographer..." he bragged. Brian felt a little self conscious but smiled. 

"You forget a church is more than just the sanctuary..." she commented as they looked at the living area and Emma's eyes went wide at the sight of the tall decorated tree. "Oh...what a lovely tree!" Clare exclaimed as they both took in the sight of it. They began to walk to the kitchen. Clare's mouth watered as she caught a whiff of the dinner cooking in the oven. Brian walked in and the timer went off as they arrived.

"I made something for dinner..." Brian declared as he pulled the chicken and mushroom pie from the oven. 

"That smells amazing!" Clare remarked as Brian set it on top of the stove. 

"Brian likes to cook..." Roger informed his sister. "You hungry?" he asked her. Both her and Emma nodded as Brian pulled some bowls from the cabinet and began to serve everyone some dinner. They all took a seat at the table and Brian served them the casserole along with some bread and salad. 

"This is really good..." Clare told Brian as she finished a few bites. "Where did you learn to cook?" she asked him. 

"My Mum taught me the basics and I picked up a lot from just trying recipes...I enjoy it..." Brian answered. He noted Emma was eating the pie so he was pleased. 

"I'm glad to see Emma likes it..." Brian remarked. Clare smiled and reached over and pinched her cheek lightly. She giggled at her mother's affection. 

"She's a good eater so no worries about that..." Clare replied. 

"Brian also did all our Christmas decorations..." Roger boasted. "And he's quite the housekeeper..." he added. Clare felt like her brother was trying to defend Brian from her implication he might be a freeloader. 

"It sounds like he does everything around here..." she said back and formed an amused expression. "I hope you're carrying your weight brother dear..." Clare said sardonically. Brian snickered as Roger rolled his eyes at his sister.

"I'll have you know I stay quite busy in the studio..." Roger said with a mix of sternness and jollity. "Someone has to make some money around here..." he teased and winked at Brian. It was tempting for Brian to poke back at him with a statement about his own bank balance but he he enjoyed the kidding taking place between the siblings. He smiled genuinely and Clare giggled at their jest. 

"Roger said you work for an insurance company..." Brian inquired. Clare nodded as she finished her bite.

"Yes...I process claims on life insurance..." she explained. "I know it sounds morose and all but it is a nice feeling to help out families during a time of need..." she commented. Brian knew first hand how helpful it was. 

"It is a great help..." Brian concurred. "My own family has had to file such a claim and getting the money really helped us through a difficult time..." he told her. Clare smiled gratefully at him.

"I'm sorry you've experienced that kind of loss but I am glad to know we do make a difference..." she replied. A warm expression was shared between them and Roger noted it. "Roger said you had a record shop but you had a fire and had to close..." she asked with curiosity. Brian nodded as he swallowed his food.

"Yes...I owned my own shop and it did quite well but there was a fire in an adjoining business and my place was a total loss..." he explained. Brian looked over at Roger and the blond saw some sadness remained from that unfortunate event. "Roger was really there for me when it happened....I feel like I dealt with it much better than I would have without him..." Brian revealed. Roger smiled at the compliment and Clare gave her brother a look of respect.

"I'm happy to hear he was there for you..." Clare commented as she helped Emma with her bread. "He's been a bit absent from my life of late but he is generally a good brother..." she remarked. Roger understood her feelings. 

"I've done a poor job with my family in recent years...and I've no excuse..." Roger confessed. He gave his sister a pleading look. "But that changes...starting now..." he assured her. She smiled at him. 

"I will forgive you on one condition..." Clare stated and Roger was curious what the condition was.

"And what is that?" he inquired.

"Pass me another piece of that bread..." she joked and Roger laughed as he grabbed the basket of bread and handed it to her.

\--------------------------------------

"I need that sent over by courier tomorrow..." Freddie explained to Phoebe. "Can that be arranged?" he asked his assistant. Phoebe nodded and took the large box from his boss and left the room. Freddie turned to watch Deacy wrapping a present at the table they had set up in the corner of the living room.

"Who is that one for?" Freddie asked as Deacy tied the velvet ribbon. 

"Just a mixed tape for Brian and Roger..." Deacy replied. 

"Darling I could have put that in the large box I just gave Phoebe!" Freddie exclaimed. Deacy shook his head as he stood up holding the small gift. 

"No...it's separate...just from me..." Deacy emphasized as he walked out to find Phoebe. He handed over the gift to include with the delivery. He walked back in to find Freddie petting Mika and trying to pull some cello tape from the dispenser. Deacy knew that was a disaster waiting to happen. "Freddie...you can't try and tape something with the cat right in your arms...you're going to get their hair on it!" Deacy chided as he walked up and examined the tape. Sure enough several hairs had already stuck to the exposed cello tape. Freddie let go of the cat and tried to peel the remnant of hair covered tape off his fingers. 

"Shit! I was never any good at this!" he whined as Deacy helped him extract the tape. He rubbed it into a ball and tossed it in the bin. 

"I'll finish the presents..." Deacy assured him and Freddie reached back down for his annoyed feline.

"Thank you dear....you're much better at it anyway..." Freddie conceded and nuzzled Mika against his chest. Freddie grabbed a few wrapped things and carried them to the enormous tree in the other corner. The lights were on and it was sparkly and shiny with tinsel garland and a variety of baubles and ornaments. He placed the presents under the tree and then looked over the items already there. He saw a few small things for himself from his husband and grew curious. "Deacy darling?" Freddie asked as he walked back over to the wrapping table.

"Yes?" Deacy replied as he expertly fastened wrapping paper around a corner of a box. 

"Are we opening our crazy present tomorrow or on Christmas Day?" Freddie asked. He was anxious to find out what he was getting. And for Deacy to see his surprise.

"I don't care...you choose..." Deacy replied. Freddie was thrilled and responded immediately.

"It's the first thing we'll open then on Christmas Eve..." he decided. Deacy looked up at him and tried not to show the pain he was feeling as he sat on Freddie's surprise gift. The earlier the better would work for him. It had only been a few hours since he got the tattoo but it was feeling pretty tender.

"Sounds perfect!" he replied. Freddie went over to change the music and Deacy got up from his cushioned seat. "I'll be right back..." he mumbled and walked out to the downstairs toilet. He went in and closed the door and let out a massive breath as he tried to manage his discomfort. Deacy checked his appearance in the mirror and was glad to see his face didn't show the pain he was in. No one had mentioned how tender your bottom would be from a tattoo. He would have got it sooner but couldn't exactly hide it from his husband for a week. One and half days was challenging enough. He was already worried about tonight. He eyed himself in the mirror again and sighed.

Deacy returned to find Freddie on the telephone. He was seated at this desk and had his party notebook open.

"I'm sorry you can't make it..." Freddie said in the phone. "I'm sure we'll see you at the next big soiree..." Freddie remarked. "Happy Christmas dear!" Freddie cooed into the phone and hung it up. Deacy saw Freddie cross through something in his book and close it. He appeared a bit grumpy.

"What's the matter?" Deacy asked him. Freddie got up and walked his way. Despite his frown, Deacy found his husband extremely handsome in his red velvet house pajamas and slippers. 

"That was Kitty Connelly..." Freddie informed him. "She's one of the new presenters on MTV Europe and I had invited her to our New Years Eve bash...but she had to decline...she has to work..." he explained. "Something about a contest they had and they're announcing the winner..." Freddie grumbled. Deacy wondered if it was the song writing contest he encouraged Brian to enter. 

"What contest was it?" Deacy asked him. Freddie shrugged. 

"I don't know...I was hoping she could make the party...I was wanting to get make a good connection with one of their presenters..." he explained. "It never hurts to have a friend on that network..." he pointed out.

"Yeah...I can see that..." Deacy agreed. Freddie started babbling about the party but Deacy was distracted by who might have won the contest and how soon he could go lay down on his stomach to give his poor bum a break.

\------------------------------------

"You named your cat Jesus?" Clare said in disbelief. Brian nodded as he stroked the Siamese nestled in his lap on the sofa. 

"It just seemed to fit him..." Brian remarked and Clare chuckled as she took a drink of the wine Roger had brought her. Clare had got Emma put to bed and the three were enjoying some wine before bedtime. They had the radio on low. U2 was doing their cover of 'Christmas - Baby Please Come Home.' 

"Have you got any pets?" Brian asked her. Clare shook her head.

"No...it's too problematic as a single parent..." she explained. "You've got plenty of room and since you both are here so much...that helps..." Clare pointed out. 

"He does like us being home and our routine..." Roger told her as Jesus walked from Brian's lap and went over to sniff Clare's leg. Clare reached out and stroked his head and got an instant purr in response. She smiled at him. "He's pretty calm..." she remarked. 

"He's a good cat..." Brian confirmed. 

"So what are the plans for tomorrow?" Roger chimed in. "I've got one last thing I need to pick up gift wise...do you need to do any shopping?" Roger asked his sister. 

"Since you're offering...I do need to get one or two more things..." she replied. "I don't know what we'll do with Emma..." she said out loud. "I wanted to get her one more thing from Father Christmas..." she explained. 

"If you're okay with it...she could stay here..." Brian suggested. "I've got some cookies we could decorate to keep her occupied..." he told her. Clare smiled and was pleased that Brian was offering and even more pleased that her gut instinct told her this was a good decent man.

"That would be lovely Brian...thanks..." she replied. "We should get an early start and beat the rush..." she declared as she stood up. "If you'll excuse me I am a bit tired from the train trip today..." Roger and Brian got up and Brian took her wine glass. "Goodnight..." she told them. 

"Goodnight..." Brian and Roger both said and she disappeared down the hall to the guest room. The two men finished their own wine and Roger proceeded to lock up as Brian washed the wine glasses. They were soon preparing for bed and Brian felt a rush of excitement that tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

"I'll be up and get you some breakfast before you head out to shop..." Brian told Roger as they changed their clothes. "How long do you think you will be?" Brian asked; curious what Roger still had to buy. 

"The item I am getting just needs to be picked up..." he answered. "I don't know how long Clare will need.." The news left Brian even more intrigued. They both slipped into bed and Roger reached over to turn out the light. Jesus jumped up on the bed and got settled at Brian's feet.

"Love you..." Roger told his boyfriend and they shared a tender kiss.

"Love you too..."

\---------------------------------

Roger went out and got the morning post. There were several more Christmas cards in the stack and he recalled how many nice cards they had received from people in the business. He went back upstairs and carried the mail to the kitchen and leaned against the counter as he opened one of the cards. Clare was seated at the table with Emma and they were eating the French toast Brian had prepared. 

"This card is from David Bowie!" Roger exclaimed as Brian dropped his kitchen towel and rushed over to see it. 

"Wow Rog!" Clare commented. "I sometimes forget you know a lot of famous people..." Roger gave her a condescending look. 

"I'm not quite Bowie....but I am famous..." he reminded her as Brian handed her the card so she could see it.

"Do you know Thomas?" Emma suddenly asked him. Roger was surprised at her question. She had been fairly quiet during the visit so far.

"Thomas?" Roger questioned. 

"I think she means Thomas The Tank Engine..." Clare clarified with amusement. Roger was going to remind her that Thomas wasn't real but her face was wide eyed as she asked him. He smiled at her.

"I've not had the privilege of meeting him...but if I ever do...I'll tell him you said hello..." Roger replied. Emma formed a wide grin.

"He's famous too..." Emma remarked and they all laughed. 

"Yes he is...probably more so than me these days..." Roger remarked. He picked up the stack and found another card but it was addressed in an odd fashion. "I think this is for you Brian..." Roger advised as he handed the large red envelope to his boyfriend. Brian looked it over and seemed intrigued as he tore it open. It had been addressed to 'Our Mr. May.' It was a Christmas card and he opened it and read it.

"It's from my old class...the one I had before I got fired..." Brian explained as a heartened smile formed on his face. He looked up at Roger and seemed wistful. Roger looked at the card with him. It was signed by all the students.

"Awww...that was sweet of them..." Roger told him. 

"What class?" Clare asked him. "Were you in school?" she questioned. 

"I was teaching school....but I got fired when they found out about us..." Brian explained and pointed at himself and Roger. Clare felt bad this happened to him. It seemed unfair but now was not the time to have that discussion. She opted for humor.

"Oh....did they have a policy about dating rock stars?" Clare quipped to lighten the moment. Roger and Brian both looked amused.

"Just the male ones..." Brian replied and Clare grinned as she got up and carried her plate and Emma's to the sink. 

"Let me get these dishes done and we can head out to shop..." Clare announced. 

"I can take care of those..." Brian told her as he walked her way. Clare looked over at Roger.

"I think Roger and I can manage a few dishes in return for your marvelous meals..." Clare argued. Roger got the hint and dropped the mail on the counter and joined her at the sink.

"Thanks..." Brian told her and he went and grabbed a large tin of cookies from a cabinet. He sat it on the table in front of Emma. "Would you like to decorate some cookies?" he asked her. She picked up one of the cookies shaped like a Christmas tree. She smiled at him.

"Yes please..." 

\----------------------------

"I've just got one stop and I'm only picking something up...it's already paid for.." Roger told Clare as they got into his Mercedes sedan. "What did you need to get for Emma?" Roger noticed she was quiet and looked almost sad or troubled. She turned and eyed her brother.

"I have a confession to make..." Clare announced and Roger wondered what was going on. "Emma's father...my ex...he hasn't made his support payments in months..." she revealed. "I'm dead broke and I've bought nothing for Emma for Christmas..." Clare told him as she formed tears in her eyes. "Fuck!" she mumbled and turned to look out the window of the car. "I didn't want to cry about it..." She wiped at her eyes and Roger's heart broke for his sister. He didn't know she was struggling and wished she had mentioned it during their phone calls. He knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry he hasn't stepped up for his daughter Clare..." Roger told her sincerely. "That is no reflection on you...I hope you know that..." he assured her. "I think we should head out and find some nice things for Emma for Christmas...what do you say?" he suggested. Roger started the car and pulled out as Clare collected herself. He turned into traffic and smiled at her warmly. "I think Harrod's would probably have most of what we need..." he remarked. Clare sniffed and looked at her brother as he calmly drove and acted like nothing was wrong. She was grateful for the offer and grateful he hadn't judged her poor choice in men.

"Thanks Rog..." she said quietly. He glanced her way and winked at her.

"Hey...that's what family is for..." 

\---------------------------- 

"Do you want to put the sparkles on them?" Brian asked Emma as he moved a tray of cookies in front of her. He had covered them with a light coating of shimmery white icing. Brian showed her a bowl of tiny silver and red glitter beads. Emma smiled and picked up a few of the beads. "Just put them on however you want...there is no wrong way to decorate a cookie..." Brian told her. She smiled at his assurance she wouldn't mess them up and dropped some of the beads on the wet icing. 

"It's shiny!" Emma remarked to him. Brian enjoyed watching her select the beads and place them on each cookie. She was doing better than he had imagined. He looked forward to telling his mother about their visit and decorating together. 

"Yes...they are..." Brian agreed. They were interrupted by the buzzer for the door. He stepped over and looked out the kitchen window to see a delivery man standing there with a large box.

"Are you okay to sit here for a minute?" Brian asked. I just need to go answer the door..." he explained. Emma got up from the table and she followed Brian as he went downstairs to the back door. The man looked quite formal for a delivery man and he opened the door as Emma remained in the hallway.

"Hello!" Brian said in a friendly voice. "What have we got here?" he asked. The man smiled as he held out a clipboard with an invoice on it.

"I have a delivery for Taylor and May..." the man explained. Could you please sign for it here?" he asked. Brian took the clipboard and signed for it. The courier took the board back and then picked up the box and handed it to Brian.

"Happy Christmas!" the man said with a smile. Brian smiled back.

"Happy Christmas!" he said back and took a step inside as he watched the man return to a fancy red delivery van. He noted the sign said 'Elite Courier.' "Well that is no ordinary postman..." Brian commented as he brought the large box in and closed the door with his hip. Emma went wide eyed at the large box.

"What is that?" she asked Brian. He shrugged at her.

"I don't know...but we will wait for your Mum and Roger to get back before we open it..." he told her. She looked disappointed but followed Brian back upstairs. She watched Brian place the box in the living room and the cat appeared from under the tree. Emma's face lit up at the sight of him.

"Kitty cat!" she said excitedly. Jesus walked over towards her and Brian and first nuzzled Brian's leg. He then moved over to sniff at Emma who was delighted to have contact with him.

"He's our cat....his name is Jesus..." Brian told her. Emma looked at the cat with complete adoration and patted his back with her flattened hand. 

"Jesus..." she repeated softly. "Nice kitty..." she cooed to him. 

"You ready to go back to the cookies?" Brian asked her. Emma nodded as she finished petting the cat and they walked down the hallway. Jesus followed them to the kitchen and took up watch over the decorating from a perch on top of the refrigerator. They resumed decorating and Brian had her finish up the beads when the phone rang. 

"Hello..." Brian said as he kept his eye on Emma.

"Hey Bri...it's me..." Roger told him. "I have to be quick because my sister ran to the loo...but I wanted you to know we are going to be longer than I imagined..." he explained. "Clare confessed to me that she is broke and hasn't bought any presents for her daughter..." Brian looked at Emma and felt sad that this was their circumstance. 

"I hope you are remedying that situation..." Brian said to him. 

"It's the reason we will be a while....so can you get Emma some lunch and keep her occupied?" he asked. Brian smiled.

"No problem..." he replied. "See you later..." 

"Thanks....love you..." Roger told him. 

"Love you too..." Brian answered and hung up the phone. He smiled at Emma.

"So Emma...it turns our your Mum and Uncle Roger are going to be out for awhile..." he advised her. "What is your favorite thing to eat?" he asked her. Emma didn't hesitate.

"Pizza!"

\----

"I can't thank you enough Roger...for the gifts and for lunch...I really mean it..." Clare told him as they piled the bags in the boot of his car. Roger felt good that he could help her out and was just relieved she had said something. "I'll pay you back....just give me some time..." she said as they climbed in the car.

"It is fine Clare and don't worry yourself over paying me back..." he responded. "If you happen to get the back money from your ex just put it in savings..." he suggested. She nodded and smiled gratefully at him. 

"Okay...I will...." she told him. Roger started the car and checked his watch. "I just need to pick up my last gift and we can head back..." he commented as he pulled into traffic. Roger turned on the radio to fill the silence and lift his sister's spirits. They began singing along as he drove to his last stop. Clare noted that he had stopped the car in front of a row of jewelry shops. 

"A jewelers!" Clare commented with a smirk on her face. Roger faced her and grinned at her.

"Yes...a jewelers..." he confirmed as he opened the car door. Roger disappeared into a shop as Clare listened to the radio and smiled at the consideration her daughter would have a good Christmas thanks to her generous brother. Two songs passed and Roger was opening his car door and handed Clare a silver gift bag. She peeked inside as Roger drove. 

"Can I ask what it is?" she inquired as Roger kept his eye on the road. "Did you buy him a ring?" she asked him based on the size of the box inside the bag. "I know you can't get married...but did you get him a ring?" she asked again. Roger only smiled as he focused on the traffic in front of them.

\-----------------------------

"I can't take it anymore..." Deacy whined as he sat in the living room with Freddie watching 'A Christmas Carol' on the television. Freddie turned to watch as Deacy squirmed about on the sofa. 

"What is going on with you?" Freddie asked with concern as his husband stood up from his seat and tugged at the seat of his sweatpants. Deacy sighed heavily and looked his beloved in the eye.

"My crazy Christmas present for you is driving me crazy!" he declared as Freddie looked on with confusion. 

"I don't know what you mean darling..." Freddie responded as he turned off the television and gave his husband his full attention. "What does my present have to do with your constant fidgeting with your clothes?" he questioned. Deacy formed a pleading look on his face.

"I want to give you your present right now!" he announced. Freddie smiled and glanced around the room; wondering what surprise his husband had in store. 

"Alright..." Freddie agreed. "Hang on just a minute and let me get yours..." he advised and stood up from the sofa and walked to his desk in the corner of the large room. Deacy saw him approaching with a legal size envelope in his hand. "You go first since you are apparently going bonkers...." Freddie ordered with a smirk on his face. Deacy sighed in relief and turned around to face away from his husband and left him confused. 

"Are you ready?" Deacy asked him. Freddie remained confused.

"I guess...though why you are facing that way is beyond me..." he commented. "Do I need to be looking somewhere?" he questioned. Deacy giggled as he gripped the waistband of his sweatpants.

"You need to look at my arse!" he proclaimed and proceeded to pull his sweatpants and his boxers down in one fell swoop. Freddie saw a large bandage taped to his left cheek and wondered what was going on.

"Are you trying to tell me you injured yourself as a present?" Freddie questioned as he eyed the bandage and went to carefully touch it. Worried about his husband's mental state. 

"No...just lift up the bandage and you'll see..." Deacy replied. Freddie took hold of the tape and gently pulled it away. He gasped at what he found. 

"You didn't!" Freddie said in utter disbelief. Deacy nodded as he giggled.

"I did!" he confirmed and Freddie clapped his hands in delight. 

"You are the most outrageous little minx and I love love love you..." Freddie proclaimed. Deacy turned and look at his adoring face. 

"So you like it?" Deacy asked him. Freddie leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Deacy's tattoo free cheek. 

"Property of Freddie Mercury!" Freddie stated as he read the tattoo again. "Yes dear...you are all mine!" he growled and playfully bit at Deacy's bum. Deacy pulled his sweats back up and kept laughing as Freddie gently wrapped his arms around his waist and sighed. "I think you outdid me dear..." Freddie moaned as Deacy gently turned around to face him. 

"I'll be the judge of that..." Deacy replied. "What did you get me?" he asked his husband. Freddie reached over and picked up the envelope and handed it to him. 

"My delivery feels a bit blah in comparison..." he complained. Deacy grinned as he eagerly opened the envelope. He pulled out a few pages that were stapled together. He was uncertain what it was.

"What is this?" he asked as he read over the title. Freddie watched him closely and noted the moment Deacy seemed to register what his gift actually was. "Wait! This is a contract with MTV!" he exclaimed. Freddie smiled widely at him and stood up to look over the document with him.

"What could I buy you that you would absolutely adore as much as I adore you?" Freddie said and pointed at the agreement portion of the contract. "I got you your own half hour show on MTV for ten episodes....you can play whatever videos you want dear..." he explained. Deacy was awestruck by his gesture and dropped the contract as he flung his arms around his husband. Freddie laughed as he picked him up and let his husband wrap his legs around his waist.

"I...." Deacy said in disbelief. "I...." he said again and couldn't seem to find the words to express what he was feeling.

"I think you are trying to say thank you..." Freddie said with amusement. Deacy looked at him as if he had hung the moon.

"No...I wanted to say I love you so so much..." Deacy replied. "But yes! Thank you Freddie!" he added. Freddie gazed at his beloved and pressed a kiss to his tender lips. 

"I love you too darling..." Freddie reciprocated and without thinking patted his husband on the bottom.

"Ow!"

"Sorry dear..."


	38. Christmas Is The Time To Say I Love You....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Is The Time To Say I Love You...by Billy Squier
> 
> https://youtu.be/QPf2snTB2wo

Roger was focusing on the road as he drove back home. He noted his sister staring at him and glanced her way. It was obvious she wanted to say something to him. He was certain it was about Brian.

"So tell me about you and Brian..." Clare finally requested. "We didn't speak about him much on the phone and now that I've met him...I can see why you are with him..." she remarked. "I mean I never would have left Emma alone with Carly for even 5 minutes but I did feel comfortable leaving her with Brian today..." she confessed. Roger smiled hearing this. It was evident Clare liked Brian and he was pleased she seemed to approve.

"I had no plans for a new relationship the day I met him..." Roger answered. "Carly was finally moving out of my place and since I was rid of her I was trying to figure out my next step career wise..." Roger switched lanes of traffic and glanced over at his sister. She was listening intently and clutching his small gift bag from the jewelers. "I had gone out for a jog from my hotel and came across his record shop...it was record store day so I went in to see what was being offered...and that is when I first met him..." Roger said with a smile that warmed at his happy memory. 

"At the record shop he owned?" Clare asked and Roger nodded.

"Yes..." Roger confirmed. "So I asked him out and over a few dates I learned that he is quite a remarkable man..." he explained. "He has a degree in physics and almost finished his Phd in Astronomy....' Roger boasted as Clare's eyes went wide. 

"Impressive!" she commented as Roger's grin turned smug. 

"He is also an accomplished guitar player and you've seen his photography and tasted his cooking..." Roger pointed out. 

"Okay...okay...he's got quite the resume." Clare agreed. "Is he really as nice as he seems or is it just a put on because you have guests?" she asked him bluntly. 

"That is really him..." Roger confirmed. "He's mature, intelligent, funny, sensitive, and yes...he is really that nice..." Roger told her.

"And the sex?" Clare boldly asked her brother. Roger liked being open with his sister but decided Brian's sexual history was his own business. He would skip telling her that he was Brian's first male partner. But he was happy to confirm that Brian was also talented in that aspect as well.

"Fantastic!" Roger said in summation. Clare groaned hearing this. Frustrated that her brother had landed a real winner and she hadn't.

"Okay....just one more question..." Clare stated and Roger turned and looked at her.

"Fine...just one more..." he agreed.

"Does he have a brother?" Clare questioned and Roger found her question amusing.

"Sorry sis....there's only one Brian May..." Roger replied and turned and winked at her. "And he's all mine!" Clare gave him a look of admonishment and held up the jewelry shop bag. 

"And does this bag contain a ring?" Clare then asked him. Roger kept his eyes on the road as he replied.

"Sorry...you said just one more question..." Roger remarked with sarcasm and laughed at his sister swatted at him with her long knitted scarf.

\-----------------------------

"We're back!" Roger announced as he and Clare appeared in the living room carrying several bags and wearing smiles.

"Mummy!" Emma shouted and pushed herself from the sofa and ran over to throw her arms around her mother's legs. Clare made a noise at the collision with her daughter. Her hands were full right now and she couldn't catch her before she collided with her legs.

"Let me help you with those..." Brian said as he followed Emma over and relieved Clare of several bags. 

"Thanks..." she told Brian. Her and Roger both removed their coats and Roger took them to hang up. Clare squatted down in front of her daughter and smiled at her as Brian set the bags on the sofa. "Did you have fun today with Brian?" Clare asked her. Emma nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Yes...come see my cookies..." she said excitedly and tugged on her mother's hand. Clare stood up and followed her and Brian to the kitchen. 

"She did a great job on them..." Brian boasted as he opened the large container on the kitchen table for Emma to show off her work to her mother. Clare smiled affectionately at Emma.

"These look marvelous!" she cooed to her and pointed to a gingerbread man who seemed to be decorated to look like a nutcracker or a soldier. "I like that one a lot! You did a good job on his uniform..." she remarked. Emma beamed as her mother inspected them all. "Did you thank Brian for letting you decorate all these?" Clare asked her. Emma's mouth fell open and she turned to look up at Brian.

"Thank you Bwian..." Emma said in a sweet tone and Brian grinned at her. Loving how she pronounced his name.

"You're welcome..." he replied. Roger came into the kitchen and looked over the assortment of sugar cookies.

"Those look beautiful Emma!" he remarked as Emma watched him with pride. "Can I have one?" he asked. Emma looked at Brian who nodded eagerly and she smiled at Roger.

"What is the magic word Uncle Woger?" she suddenly asked and Clare bit back a grin upon hearing her daughter parroting her lessons in good manners and still not getting her pronunciation of the letter 'R' entirely right. Brian watched with amusement.

"Can I have one please?" Roger corrected himself and held back his own grin as Emma smiled at him. 

"Yes you may..." Emma responded. Roger grabbed one shaped like a snowman and took a bite as the others watched. He formed an exaggerated expression of pleasure as he chewed.

"This is really good..." Roger commented and Emma giggled as Roger made loud chomping noises and finished his cookie. 

\--------------------------------

"Okay...she's asleep..." Clare announced as she walked into the living room. Brian and Roger got up from the sofa. They all walked downstairs to retrieve the gifts left there earlier in the evening. Each one carried a bag upstairs and went to the living room to get them set out for Emma for Christmas morning. Brian retrieved a packet of large bows and some gift tags from the spare room and they all carefully placed the items around the tree. There was a new baby doll with a complete layette and a trunk of dress up clothes. An art set with a drawing pad and colors had also been purchased and was laid out for Emma along with some news books and puzzles. Brian started to fill out the tags with Emma's name and began to write 'From Santa' on them.

"What are you doing?" Roger asked him as he watched. Brian stopped and looked at Roger. 

"What do you mean?" Brian questioned. Roger appeared incredulous as he picked up one of the tags.

"Santa?" Roger said to him. "It's Father Christmas!" Roger informed him. Brian took the tag from him.

"Santa Claus....Father Christmas...what is the difference?" Brian asked him. Roger made a scoffing sound at him and grabbed the tags from in front of him.

"It's Father Christmas in my family and that is what will be written on those tags..." Roger declared as he yanked the pen from Brian's hand and Clare watched with enjoyment. Brian let him have the tags and stood back as Roger carefully completed the writing on each one and then fastened them to the gifts. Brian and Clare shared a look of mutual amusement. It was funny to see Roger fuss over such a small matter. "There!" Roger announced and seemed satisfied as he stepped back to eye his achievement.

"You know she can't even read yet..." Clare announced to her brother. He flipped her off as she laughed at his efforts. 

"Who wants a glass of wine?" Brian asked them and their attention turned to some libations before bedtime.

\----------------------------------------- 

Clare had gone to bed and Brian was in the kitchen preparing a breakfast casserole to bake in the morning. Roger went downstairs to make sure everything was locked up and grabbed his bag from the jewelers. He smiled as he returned upstairs and hid it in his nightstand. Roger was changing into his pajama bottoms when Brian appeared in the bedroom.

"I'm all set for tomorrow..." Brian remarked as he walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas. "I've got to get up early and put the turkey in the oven..." he told Roger as he changed clothes. Roger got settled in bed as Brian babbled on about his menu for tomorrow. It all sounded marvelous to Roger but he had something else on his mind. Brian walked over and pulled his part of the bedcovers back and sat down. 

"Brian....I have something I want to give you now...and it's something I'd rather give you in private..." Roger announced. Brian noticed a look of anticipation and excitement on Roger's face as he reached into his nightstand for something. Brian instantly thought is was some type of sex toy.

"And what is it you bought that requires us being alone and in bed?" Brian said with a hint of suggestiveness. His mouth fell open when Roger turned around and was holding a small velvet jewelry box in his hand. Brian knew the exact type of box this was as he had one just like it wrapped under the three. 

"Wait!" Brian replied in a halted tone. Roger thought that Brian meant he was telling him to not ask him anything or offer up this kind of gift. Before he could question what he meant Brian leapt up from the bed and dashed out of the closed door. Roger sat in bed and immediately felt he had made a mistake in buying this. He pondered getting up and following his boyfriend to tell him he was sorry. He pushed off the covers and stood up as the door opened and Brian came in carrying a small wrapped present.

"I think we might have had a similar thought..." Brian remarked as he walked back over and sat next to Roger on the bed. The blond gasped at the realization Brian was thinking the same thing as he handed him a similar velvet box. Roger placed his own box into Brian's hand and they both looked intently at each other; waiting for the other to say something. Roger grew impatient and went first.

"Brian...I just want to say that this year has contained a lot of changes in my life...some of them scary and some of them quite bold...." Roger began. "I made some hard choices in my career and am taking a leap of faith that I can start anew as a solo artist..." he explained as he looked at his boyfriend and spoke in a serious manner. "But the biggest and best change in my life was meeting you and starting a relationship..." he emphasized and wore a sincere smile. Brian returned the smile and felt warm inside hearing Roger's words. "I don't know what the future holds with my professional life and maybe it won't turn out to be as lucrative or successful as it has been in the past...but I am content with that as long as my future has you in it..." Roger told him as he looked into Brian's soft hazel eyes and reached over and stroked his thigh. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my past relationships and I want to get this one right..." Roger declared as he took the box he had handed Brian and opened the lid to reveal a silver band that had a symbol on it Brian recognized instantly.

"Oh my god!" Brian gasped. He gazed down at the beautiful silver ring engraved with the mathematical symbol for infinity. "I know what that symbol is!" Brian declared as he touched the ring and looked at Roger with wide eyes and disbelief at this remarkable and thoughtful gift. Roger grinned at his recognition and apparent delight with his choice.

"Infinity..." Roger confirmed and pulled the ring from the box to show it to Brian. "The jeweler helped me find something that represented who you are to me and my life..." Roger explained as Brian looked over the ring. "I chose this because your talents seem infinite as well as your intelligence and your heart..." Roger told him sincerely. Brian gushed at this complimentary words and looked Roger in the eyes; feeling immense love for this man. "And infinity also means forever....and I want you in my life forever Brian...for as long as we live..." Roger stated. Brian knew a proposal was being made and he wanted to say something.

Brian had bought his own ring and had changed his mind about what it represented a million times since he packed it in his suitcase on the island. He hadn't been sure he was ready to declare this level of commitment to someone else and worried Roger wasn't ready for it either. He had wrestled with just calling it a promise ring and coming up with the words to explain his intent. Now here was Roger with his own ring and clearly saying everything Brian could ever imagine wanting to hear from someone who was proposing. He felt overwhelmed and elated at the same time.

"Before you say anything else...." Brian interrupted and reached for his own box that Roger had set on his lap. "I want to say something as well..." Brian informed him. Roger grinned as Brian set the silver ring he had been presented back in the velvet box and looked at Roger with affection in his face. "When we were on Mooi island and I went out to get some postage stamps I came across a jewelry shop that had a window display of wedding bands..." Brian advised. "I saw a ring I really liked and could imagine you wearing..." Brian took his own velvet box and opened it to show Roger. "But when I went into the shop I found something I liked even better..." he revealed. Roger took in the sight of the gorgeous silver band that was decorated with a row of small raised stars. 

"Oh my god Brian! It's beautiful!" Roger remarked as he rubbed his finger over the raised symbols on the ring. Brian smiled as he pulled the ring out and showed it to Roger.

"A star in scientific terms is a fixed luminous point in the night sky..." Brian explained to him. "A star in music terms is someone who has achieved some level of greatness..." he added as he looked at Roger. "But a star is also a symbol of light and energy and divine guidance...and of something that is bright in the darkness..." he expounded. "We once talked about you being a star and I remembered that when I saw this ring...you are a star Roger but in my eyes you are my star....the one that brings me brightness and guides me in this new life we have...so I offer you this ring to remind you of this and to ask you to always be my shining light....my true North....for the rest of my life..." Brian conveyed as he held up the ring to his boyfriend. His one true love.

"Brian May....I love you so much and I have never been as happy as I am when I am with you...will you marry me?" Roger asked as he took hold of Brian's free hand. Brian felt a swell of butterflies swarm his insides and a gut feeling that despite the concern this was happening too fast and almost seemed unreal; he couldn't resist the consideration any longer.

"Yes...I'll marry you! Legal or not!" Brian responded with a light in his eyes and a delighted smile on his face. Roger kept hold of Brian's hand and positioned the ring he held as he gently slid the silver band onto Brian's long graceful finger. Brian almost shook with the realization he was getting engaged. Never in his life had he imagined himself being proposed to and presented with a ring. He always thought it was supposed to be the other way around. But looking into those sparkling blue eyes who gazed back at him adoringly, he welcomed this moment. 

"Now yours..." Brian said and gently placed the ring he chose onto Roger's finger. When he finished they looked into each other's glistening eyes and then moved in to share a solid kiss. They held the kiss and the promise it held for some time. Only parting when they needed to breath.

"So just to make sure...we're engaged...right?" Roger asked Brian. He smiled and nodded as he leaned in and kissed Roger again.

"Yes....we're engaged!"

\--------------------------------

Clare woke to her daughter tugging on the sleeve of her pajamas.

"Mummy! Can we open pwesents?" she asked with a sense of urgency. Clare managed a smile as she sat up in bed and rubbed one of her eyes.

"Course we can...' she mumbled sleepily. "Let's go freshen up first and then we can get Uncle Roger and Brian..." Clare informed her as she pulled off the comforter and slid out of bed. Emma took a few steps back to allow her mother room to get up. Anxious to go see what was under the tree. They both went to the bathroom and Emma brushed her teeth as Clare relieved herself. After washing their hands and faces at the sink, they walked down to the kitchen and began to smell something savory as they entered. Brian was at the counter wearing an apron and preparing something for their dinner later in the day.

"Good morning....happy Christmas!" Brian declared with a broad grin as he turned to greet his houseguests. 

"Happy Christmas Brian...." Clare responded. 

"There is hot water for tea or I can make some coffee if you prefer...and I've got a breakfast casserole if you're hungry..." Brian told them. Emma raised her small hand.

"I'm hungry but I want to see my pwesents!" Emma replied. Brian grinned at her.

"Is Roger up yet?" Clare asked. 'I know he would want to see what Emma got from Father Christmas..." Clare remarked. 

"He's still in bed...I can get him up..." Brian answered. He abandoned his work at the counter and walked out. Clare couldn't help but notice he was wearing the ring Roger apparently bought for him and smiled to herself as she went to make herself a cup of tea. 

Brian went into the bedroom and found Roger already up and pulling on a robe. "Good...you're up!" Brian said as he walked over to the blond. "Emma is up and ready for presents..." Brian told him. Roger grabbed hold of Brian's apron and pulled him closer. He kissed him and wrapped his arms around his fiancee. Fiancee. That word felt new to him but it felt right.

"Happy Christmas!" Brian told him as they parted lips. Roger smiled at him. 

"Happy Christmas to you too..." he answered and their lips lingered close together. "I guess we shouldn't keep Emma waiting..." Roger remarked and Brian pressed another quick kiss to Roger's face.

"No we shouldn't...."

The men walked to the kitchen and found Clare sipping a cup of tea. She smiled at the sight of her brother and her eyebrows raised up at the sight of a ring on his finger as well. 

"Happy Christmas Clare!" Roger declared as he walked over and kissed his sister's cheek. She could see that Roger was in a particularly jovial mood. It had to be the rings. 

"Happy Christmas Rog...and it looks like Father Christmas already visited the two of you!" she remarked as she grabbed her brother's hand and held it up to examine the silver band now affixed to his ring finger. Roger blushed and Clare almost laughed at his reaction. She could never recall seeing him blush in her entire life. 

"I didn't know Brian had a ring for me as well..." Roger informed his sister. She was excited for them both and gestured at Brian.

"Get over here Brian so I can see your ring..." she commanded. Brian obeyed and Clare was soon eyeing both rings with a mix of elation and envy. Emma had grown curious and went to have a look as well. "Congratulations!" Clare told them.

"Did you get wings for Cwismas?" Emma asked as she looked at their silver bands. The men adored how she said 'rings' and 'Christmas.' 

"Yes...we both did..." Roger replied. 

"Did Father Cwismas get me a wing too?" she asked. Brian and Roger both looked at Clare; uncertain what to say in response.

"Em...Father Christmas didn't bring those rings...these were a gift Brian and Uncle Roger gave each other..." Clare told her to clear up the matter. Emma smiled at the men.

"Are you fwends?" she asked them. Brian and Roger smiled at her pronunciation of the word 'friend.' They weren't sure what to say about who they are together. They had not considered how to address their relationship with this almost 3 year old. She seemed wise beyond her few years. 

"Yes...Brian is my friend..." Roger responded and glanced at Clare for help. 

"Em...Uncle Roger and Brian are friends...but they also share their lives together..." Clare explained to her. "They love each other and are like boyfriend and girlfriend...but they are both boyfriends to each other..." she told her daughter. Emma seemed to be thinking about what her mother had said as she looked at the two men watching her for her response. Her face formed a bit of a frown.

"I want Bwian to be my boyfwiend..." Emma whined. The adults all shared a look of surprise. Brian knelt down in front of her so he was at her level.

"I think that is lovely Emma...if I wasn't already Uncle Roger's boyfriend...I'd gladly be yours...." Brian told her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Clare's affection for Brian was only outweighed by Roger's in this tender moment.

\------------------------------

Emma sat and played with her new toys from Father Christmas as Brian took some photos of her along with Roger and Clare. He was setting up the camera on a time delay to get a group shot of all of them when the buzzer sounded for the door. Roger went downstairs to find a brand new silver Alfa Romeo Spider sports car parked in the private drive. When he opened the door he found Freddie and Deacy standing there in matching red coats.

"Happy Christmas Darling!" Freddie declared. "We didn't mean to stop by today but I have something I think you'll want..." he explained as he held up a large envelope to his friend.

"Happy Christmas Freddie...Deacy...it's fine....come on in..." Roger replied and kissed and hugged them both as they stepped inside. "Come upstairs and meet my sister and my niece..." Roger suggested. They all went up and found Emma seated on the floor playing with her new doll. Brian smiled at the sight of their friends.

"Hey Deaks! Freddie!" he declared. Clare stood up and followed Brian over and watched the men share hugs and kisses. Roger gestured at Clare who was now gawking at Freddie. She knew Roger was good friends with him but it was surreal to actually see them together. He was such a huge pop star.

"Freddie...I'd like you to meet my sister...Clare...." Roger said. "Clare...this is my best friend...Freddie Mercury..." he announced. Freddie beamed at her and held out his hand. She soaked in how immaculately groomed he was. His hands manicured and his hair and mustache trimmed to perfection. He had an air of sophistication but warm eyes and a charming smile. 

"It's lovely to meet you Clare...and I must say that good looks definitely run in your family..." he stated as they shook hands and shared a smile. 

"Thank you...it's a honor to meet you!" Clare replied in a breathy voice. Feeling a bit star struck. Freddie peered down and formed an enamored expression as he saw Emma come over and stand behind her mother and peek up at him. "This must be Emma!" he proclaimed and bent down to get a better look at her. "Aren't you a lovely girl?" he remarked and waved to her. She waved back and then saw Deacy looking at her. 

"Who are you?" Emma asked him and liked his gentle smile and jovial eyes. Deacy grinned at her.

"I'm John...but you can call me Deacy...." he said in an endearing manner. She giggled at him.

"That's a silly name!" Everyone chuckled at her remark. 

"Well...I'm a silly person...so I guess it suits me..." Deacy responded. She giggled again and stepped out from behind her mother's leg as Deacy squatted down to her level. Emma instantly reached for his fluffy cloud of hair and patted it as he smiled at her. 

"You're fluffy!" she declared and everyone laughed as the introductions were finished.

"Would you all like something to eat or drink?" Brian asked them; trying to be a considerate host. Freddie held up the large envelope that had been forgotten.

"No thank you Brian...we just came by to deliver this and we are off to my parents for Christmas lunch..." Freddie explained. Freddie held out the large padded envelope to Roger.

"What's this?" Roger asked as he accepted the thick envelope and opened the flap. 

"It's only the preview pressing of that little single you and I recorded together..." Freddie said with aplomb. Roger's face lit up as he pulled out the 7 inch record with a full color picture sleeve. It had a black and white photo of him on the cover and the song title in bold pink lettering - Rock It (Prime Jive). In the bottom left corner it said Roger Taylor (featuring Freddie Mercury).

"Fred! It's marvelous!" Roger remarked as he showed Brian and Clare the picture sleeve. "The artwork turned out brilliant...didn't it?" he commented to his friend with pride. Freddie beamed at him.

"Not only is the design a hit...the record itself will be!" Freddie said with confidence. "It got delivered to me late yesterday and I couldn't wait for you to have it..." Freddie explained. The two men shared a look of affection between them and smiled.

"Thanks Fred!" Roger said with gratitude and they shared a quick chaste kiss. "It's guaranteed to be top 10 because you're on it!" Roger pointed out. Freddie shook his head at his friend.

"It will be top 10 because it's bloody good Rog!" he said with ardor. Brian gazed excitedly at the picture sleeve and put his arm around Roger. They were both eyeing the single when Deacy noticed something different about him. Brian's hand was dangling from Roger's shoulder and the light caught the silver band on his finger. Deacy instantly looked at Roger's hand holding the record and found him also wearing a ring. It was a silver band but had a different design.

"Oh my god!" Deacy suddenly shouted and everyone looked at his open mouthed expression. He raised his finger up and pointed at Brian's hand. "Where did that ring come from?" he questioned with growing excitement. Freddie spotted it and squealed with delight. He then checked out Roger's hands and grabbed his left one. Examining the ring on his finger.

"I think you two have some explaining to do!" Freddie declared and Brian blushed as Roger let Freddie keep inspecting the ring he was wearing.

"Fine!" Roger declared and leaned into Brian as they both smirked at their friends. "We might have got engaged last night..." he said casually and Freddie and Deacy erupted in shouts of joy. Emma began to squeal along with them and Brian and Roger laughed as Clare tried to contain her child. She was wearing a smile of her own as she gently scolded her daughter.

"We knew it!" Freddie declared as he looked at his husband. "We knew they'd be engaged within six months of us getting married..." he remarked and Deacy nodded agreement. 

"Looks like we are headed back to the island!" Deacy chimed in. "I can see you having a spring wedding!" he surmised.

"I want to go!" Emma declared and looked up at the excited adults in the room. Clare leaned in to her daughter. This kind of trip was beyond their means. 

"Oh Em!" Clare replied. "I'm not sure we could go..." Clare told her and Freddie gestured dismissively at her.

"Nonsense!" Freddie told her. "If they get married you will be there!" Freddie informed her. "Even if I have to pay for it!" he proclaimed. Roger grasped his friend's shoulder and sighed at him.

"Calm down Freddie!" Roger told him. "We won't get married any time soon and when we do...I will pay for my family to be there..." he advised his friend. Roger turned to look at Emma and smiled. "Don't worry Emma...if we get married...you're invited..." he assured her. Freddie noticed the time and frowned.

"We have to get going or we will be late for my parents..." Freddie announced. "Before we go I want to make sure you received our delivery yesterday..." he asked. 

"We did get the box...we haven't had time to open it..." Brian answered. He walked over to the tree and pulled it from the back and carried it over. 

"Thank you for the beautiful pictures from our wedding trip..." Deacy told their friends. Brian and Roger had printed several photos from the trip and had them framed. One was a picture of the four of them together on the beach.

"You're welcome..." Brian replied as he pulled the lid from the large white box and Roger stood next to him. The lid was placed to the side and Brian pulled back the layers of tissue to reveal a beautiful cream colored silk kimono with a butterfly print. Brian's face showed astonishment as he lifted the garment from the box to hold it up. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed. "This is magnificent!" It was quite long and Roger found another one sitting beneath it in the box and pulled it out. It was also cream and was adorned with Asian birds. 

"Freddie! These are exquisite!" Roger declared as he looked at the beautiful fabric. Clare came over and eyed it as well. 

"I'm glad you like them...we had them custom made when we were in Japan...we still had your measurements from the wedding..." he explained. Brian held the kimono up to his frame and found it was long enough for his lengthy body. 

"Thank you! Wow!" he said as Deacy touched the fabric and smiled at his friend. 

"You can wear them to our New Years Eve pajama party..." Deacy pointed out.

"And nothing underneath!" Freddie quipped. Roger rolled his eyes at his friend.

"They are perfect for the party..." Roger agreed. "Thank you..." he added. 

"Well we must be off!" Freddie announced. They all said their goodbyes and the four of them walked downstairs. Roger and Brian were in awe of their new sports car and Freddie advised he bought it for Deacy to drive him around in. The newlyweds departed and the men returned upstairs.

After opening the rest of the presents Brian disappeared to the kitchen to work on dinner and Roger helped Clare clean up the wrapping and general mess from the living room. He carried the bin bag full of torn paper, ribbon and bows into the kitchen to set by the large waste bin. Roger was all smiles as he saw Brian standing at the counter and swaying his hips as he sang a song from the new mixed tape playing on the boombox. It was Billy Squier's Christmas song.

'Christmas is the time to say I love you...share the joys of laughter and good cheer....'

Roger walked up behind him and tapped Brian's shoulder. He turned to look at him and Roger pulled him around to face him. Brian's hands were dirty but Roger ignored it as he took them in his own and began to dance with his boyfriend. Fiancee. Roger admired his soft brown curls and his warm hazel eyes. The bright smile and the smudge of flour on Brian's chin. Brian smiled and kept singing as Roger pulled Brian closer and felt like Christmas might never be this good again.

The next day

They were full from enjoying some leftovers for lunch and Clare and Roger were lounging in the living room as Emma took an afternoon nap. A Top of The Pops Christmas special was airing on the television and Cliff Richard was hosting.

Roger was feeling sleepy from his turkey sandwich and was leaned into Clare's side. He considered just nodding off when he was brought back to his senses by the sound of the telephone ringing. Roger got up and walked to the kitchen. He picked up the phone and fought a yawn as he answered.

"Hello..." 

"Hi Roger...it's Jim Beach...I was afraid I wouldn't find you at home..." his business manager advised. "I thought you might have gone on holiday..."

"No...we're here...what's up?" Roger asked him. He was surprised Jim was doing business today. 

"Is Brian available?" he asked.

"He's out at the moment...he ran to his mother's to check on things since she's out of town..." he explained. Roger was curious what it was about.

"Can you have him call me as soon as he returns?" Jim requested. "It's quite important..."

"Sure...what is this about?" Roger questioned.

"It's about that MTV contest he entered..." Jim replied. "I just got a call from the people at MTV..." he advised. "Roger...he won!" Jim exclaimed. Roger had no idea what Jim was talking about.

"Won what?" Roger asked him. 

"The songwriting contest....the one for Ford Motors..." Jim answered. Roger didn't understand how Brian had won this contest. He never mentioned entering it or writing a song for that matter.

"Are you sure?" Roger asked. 

"Yes I'm sure..." Jim confirmed. "He listed me as his manager on the demo he submitted...that is why they contacted me..." he explained. "Look...just have him call me so we can arrange a time to meet with them and go over the details..." Jim requested. "I'm at my private number on my business card..." he advised him. Roger was still in disbelief.

"Sure...he'll call you as soon as he gets back..." Roger told the manager. "Thanks...bye..." he said and hung up the phone. Roger leaned against the kitchen wall and tried to process what he had just heard. His mind ran all over the place as he considered the fact that Brian had written a song and submitted a demo to MTV and never told him. Why didn't he say anything? Why would he keep that from me? 

His brain began to try and fathom what kind of song it was. It was good enough to win a contest that had submissions from all over the world. How did Brian write a song that good? Roger's head was swimming as he went downstairs to his office and opened his desk drawer and found the writing notebook Brian had given him. He flipped through the pages and tried to find something that could possibly be of the quality required to win such a competition. He found nothing. He left the notebook on his desk and walked down the hall to head back upstairs.

Roger heard the rear entrance opening and rush over to find Brian coming in. The tall man closed the back door and smiled at him as he ran his hand through his wind blown hair. His cheeks ruddy from the chill outside.

"Hey..." Brian said. "It's really cold and windy today..." he remarked as Roger stood and stared at him. Brian quickly realized that something was off with him. His expression was one of confusion and possibly an undertow of something else. Irked? "Is something wrong?" Brian asked as he began to unravel his scarf from his neck. 

"Jim Beach called....he needs you to call him right away..." Roger finally said in response. Brian's curiosity was piqued. 

"Why is he calling on Boxing Day?" Brian asked as he tried to figure out what was bothering Roger. The blond crossed his arms over his chest and tried to maintain a neutral tone. 

"I thought the same thing..." Roger replied. "But I guess when you've won a songwriting contest on MTV that kind of takes precedence over a fucking holiday!" he said as he completely lost his cool. Brian felt a mix of elation and dread as he realized that he had actually won that contest and that Roger had found out about it before he could tell him.

"Oh!" was all he could manage.


	39. Lucky Star....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky Star by Madonna
> 
> https://youtu.be/ThHz9wlBeLU

"I can explain..." Brian began as Roger remained glaring at him with arms crossed and a sour look on his face. 

"By all means! Please do!" Roger interjected sharply. Brian could feel his anger and knew he should have told him about the contest. 

"Here's what happened..." Brian began. "Deacy and I were watching MTV one day and they mentioned that song writing contest...remember that we saw something about it once when we were watching?" Brian reminded him. Roger did vaguely remember it and nodded agreement.

"Yes...go on..." Roger replied. 

"Well...Deacy said that I should write something for the contest...he said I was a good songwriter and should give it a shot!" he remarked. "I told him I would think about it just to get him to stop going on about it...and then I didn't think much of it until one day you said something that sparked an idea..." Brian said and Roger's eyebrows rose up.

"What did I say?" Roger questioned and Brian smiled at the memory of his epiphany. 

"You said something along the ones of me driving you places and used the phrase 'driven by you...' " Brian explained and held up his fingers to create quotation marks as he spoke. Roger had no recollection of this and remained curious about the whole songwriting matter. His anger at not being told about this still lingered.

"So you're telling me that I said those words and you fashioned a whole song from it?" Roger questioned; uncertain of Brian's statement since his knowledge of Brian's songwriting skills didn't make this seam feasible.

"At first I just had some phrases but then I was able to flesh something out of it...after a day or so I had most of the lyrics and some ideas for the melody..." Brian began to tell him and then sighed and ran his hand through his mass of curls. "Actually...if you want...I guess I can play it for you..." Brian suggested. "It will make more sense then..."

"I do want to hear it...but first I want to know why you didn't tell me you entered this contest..." Roger said abruptly. Brian could see his anger wasn't going to dissipate. He needed to come clean about the reason. 

"I'll tell you but you can't get mad at me for it..." Brian warned him. "Well...you can't get anymore upset than you already are...I guess..." Brian clarified. 

"Just tell me..." Roger said with growing irritation. Brian sighed again.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want you having any distractions from your work right now...you've been so distressed about your album and the single and I just didn't want you having anything else on your plate..." Brian confessed. "And to be honest I didn't think for a minute that I'd win so I saw no point in mentioning it..." he added. "If I didn't win then it was something you never had to worry about..." he said and then smiled at the reminder that he had actually won the contest. 

"But you did win!" Roger barked at him and Brian's face grew solemn again as he was yelled at. "And I was caught off guard by Jim's phone call..." Roger remarked. "And you should have told me...despite my own problems with work you shouldn't not tell me things Brian...." Roger ranted and began to run out of steam. "I'm still upset you kept it from me...." he finally stopped and looked at Brian's remorseful face. "And you'll just have to live with that!" he added for good measure. 

"I am sorry Rog..." Brian said sincerely when Roger finished. "I won't do that again...I promise...I just thought it was a good idea and now I can see that it wasn't..." Brian remarked and looked at him earnestly. Roger believed he was sincere and took hold of Brian's hand. 

"No it wasn't....and I accept your apology..." Roger replied. Brian looked heartened to hear it and smiled a little.

"Do you want to hear it?" Brian asked him and then hesitated as he remembered they had guests upstairs. "It can wait until after Clare and Emma go home..." he suggested. Roger looked at him like he was insane.

"You really think after all this I can wait until tomorrow to hear it?" he asked him. Roger gestured for Brian to move. "Go get your tape...wherever it is...and come back down to the studio..." Roger commanded. "I'll let Clare know we had a business matter come up and we'll be back in a while..." he informed Brian as they both headed up the stairs.

"Okay..." Brian responded and walked briskly to his photography studio. His stomach was starting to flood with butterflies. Between the realization he had won the contest and that he was going to play the song for Roger his head felt a bit woozy as he opened the drawer and pulled his extra copy of the demo from it. Brian went straight back down and waited for Roger at the control booth door. A minute later Roger came back and unlocked the door. They stepped in and Brian handed him the cassette. 

"So how did you record this?" Roger asked as he powered up the desk and opened the cassette player. 

"Dave helped me one day when you were out..." Brian confessed. "You were running late and I asked Dave if he could tell me how to make a demo and since he wasn't busy he went ahead and did it for me..." he explained. Roger instantly recalled Dave telling him about the demo by accident. He made it sound like it was a surprise for Christmas. Roger had completely forgot about it with his sister and niece being here and then Brian getting him a ring when he didn't expect it. Roger also recalled Dave trying to tell him it was good and dismissing it. His curiosity was truly piqued now.

"Let's have a listen then..." Roger said in response. He pressed the play button and kept his eyes on Brian as it started. Brian felt nervous but excited. The demo began with Brian strumming an acoustic guitar then his vocal came in.

We touch and you're afraid of me  
And we burn and now I'm at your feet  
High speed, but you know you're in safe hands  
In the dark we make a brighter light  
From one spark to the horizon wide  
We trust, and together we tame the land

You'd be forgiven if you think you're dreaming  
But we're working night and day to make a dream come true  
Everything I do is driven by you

Roger stood there transfixed as he listened. He couldn't believe it! Despite the demo being very basic; only having Brian playing guitar and singing, it had hit potential all over it. Brian had written a hit song and had never even been published or recorded before.

"Brian..." Roger said in a state of shock when the demo finished. He saw his fiancee looking at him with anticipation. Needing a verdict. "That is fucking brilliant!" he exclaimed. He couldn't deny it and was proud of his boyfriend's work. The look on Brian's face was one he would never forget. He beamed at the review. "It's really good...I think you might have a hit on your hands..." Roger confessed to him. Brian's eyes grew wide hearing this.

"You really think so?" Brian questioned with disbelief evident in his voice. Roger smiled at him.

"I do..." Roger told him as Brian came closer and pulled Roger into his arms. 

"I'm glad you like it...and I am sorry I didn't tell you..." Brian told him with conviction. Roger nodded and felt his anger lessen. "I still can't believe I won..." Brian said in a quiet tone.

"Well you did and you've got to go call Jim back..." Roger told him. "He is waiting on your call...use his private number..." he reminded him. Roger gave him a kiss and then prodded him to go. "Go ahead and use my office to call...we can talk more about this after you've spoken to Jim..." he advised him. Brian nodded and smiled at Roger before he slipped out of the room.

The blond stood there shaking his head. He couldn't understand how Brian had written that crap in his notebook and then produced this song. It was something he would ask him later. He pulled the demo cassette from the machine and left the studio. Locking it behind him.

\-----------------------------------

Brian was nervous and excited as he dialed the number. He sat on Roger's desk and felt his legs shake as the phone rang.

"Jim Beach..." his manager answered. Brian smiled despite his nerves.

"Hi Jim! It's Brian May!" Brian told him.

"Well if it isn't the man of the hour!" Jim proclaimed to him. "I hope Roger told you about the contest..." he asked. 

"Yes...he did!" Brian confirmed in an excited voice.

"Congratulations Brian!" Jim exclaimed. "You are about to be a very high profile man!" he explained. "And a very busy one!" he added. Brian's smile was so wide it almost hurt.

"I have to say I can't believe I won!" Brian remarked back. 

"I wish I had heard your song Brian...you'll have to play it for me before we meet with the people from MTV..." Jim advised. 

"Of course...I guess I should have sent you a copy...I've just never done this before and wasn't sure what all I should do.." Brian rambled. "I hadn't told Roger about it because he has so much going on right now so I just played it for him a few minutes ago..." Brian explained. Jim was surprised to hear this but felt it was none of his business. All that mattered was his client was going to make them both some money and needed his experience to guide him through the network of being a new music star on the scene.

"I will need to meet with you soon as they want a meeting about the song on January 3rd Brian..." Jim informed him. "They are going to announce you as the winner on New Years Eve on their special program..." he advised. "Things are going to move quickly on this..." he warned. "Ford and MTV want you to be in the studio recording your song in a few weeks..." Brian sat there in shock. He felt he hadn't even absorbed the news and would be making his own record within a matter of weeks.

"Okay..." he replied in a stunned voice.

"Let's meet on the 29th in my office so we can discuss everything..." Jim suggested. "Are you free at 1pm?" he asked. Brian nodded numbly and then realized he should say something.

"Yes..." he managed.

"Wonderful! Well...congratulations Brian...enjoy the rest of your holiday because you are about to be a very busy man!" Jim advised. "See you soon..." he stated and hung up. Brian walked out of Roger's office in a daze and made his way upstairs. 

\----------------------------------------

Roger opened the refrigerator and moved aside some of the leftovers as he searched for the bottle of champagne hidden in the back. It was from a Christmas basket they received from Peter Gabriel. Roger had hoped to drink it to celebrate his new single on its release date, but now found it had a new purpose. He felt a mix of excitement for his boyfriend and curiosity about how he managed to write this song. It created a lot of questions in his mind but he felt they could speak about that later. He saw the neck of the bottle and carefully extracted it from the space in back. Roger set the bottle on the counter and opened the cabinet with the glasses in it. He was pulling down three glasses to use when Brian walked by the kitchen and then stopped when he saw Roger.

"Hey!" Roger told him as he picked up the champagne to show him. "I think we should celebrate!" Brian seemed uncertain as he eyed the bottle.

"I don't know..." Brian told him. "It's still the holiday...let's just spend the rest of today with Clare and Emma and we can do that tomorrow..." Roger was surprised he didn't want to tell his sister and celebrate tonight. 

"You're sure?" Roger asked him. Brian nodded and Roger walked back over and returned the champagne to the refrigerator.

The next day

"We've had a lovely time...thank you for inviting us for the holiday..." Clare told Roger and Brian as they stood with her luggage at the train platform. She now had an extra case packed with presents. 

"I'm glad you were able to make it..." Roger replied. He looked down and smiled at his niece. "It was good to see you again Emma...I promise we will see each other soon..." he told her.

"Thank you for the pwesents..." Emma replied and smiled widely at her Uncle and Brian.

"You're welcome..." Roger said back. Brian squatted down to her level and grinned at her.

"It was wonderful to meet you and I hope you can come visit again...or we could come see you in Truro..." Brian suggested. Emma hugged him and he accepted it and squeezed her tight. He had enjoyed their visit. 

"Bye Bwian....Bye Uncle Woger..." she told them both. Roger knelt down and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Clare hugged them both as the train was pulling in. "I'll expect a phone call sooner than later..." Clare informed her brother. He grinned at her reference to his absence in recent years.

"I'll call and wish you a Happy New Year..." he replied. Clare smiled at Brian.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Brian and I am glad my brother has someone proper in his life...I'm happy for you both..." she said earnestly. "I hope to see a wedding invite in the future..." she said with a wink. Both men smiled back.

"I'll see what we can manage..." Brian replied. "It was lovely to meet you Clare and you and Emma are welcome anytime..." he advised. The train came to a stop and everyone waited for the departing passengers before moving towards it to board. Brian and Roger got them on the train along with the pushcart and baggage. Roger gave her money for a porter and taxi fare for when they arrived. The doors closed and the whistle sounded and the train pulled out as Brian and Roger waved goodbye. They turned and headed for the car.

"That was one of the best Christmases of my life..." Brian told Roger as they walked to the parking garage. Roger grinned and put his arm around him.

"It is nice to have a kid around..." he agreed. "And helping my sister out felt good..." he admitted. They reached the car and Roger opened the driver door of the rented Mercedes. "Now that the visit is over I think we need to do a little celebrating..." Roger said and Brian smirked at him as they got in the car. The men headed out and Brian went over everything Jim had said during their phone call. Things were going to happen fast. 

"I was hoping you could come to my meetings with me and when they want me to record that you could be there...for support..." Brian requested and reached over and fingered the ring on Roger's hand. Loving the sight of it.

"When did they say you were going to be recording?" Roger asked again.

"I don't know the exact dates but Jim said a few weeks..." he replied. Roger sighed and glanced at Brian as he drove.

"I need to look at my calendar..." Roger told him. "I've got a lot going on in the next month..." he explained. "Freddie and I are filming our music video for the single and I've got photoshoots and promotion to do..." Brian looked subdued hearing this. "I can go to your meeting with Jim but we will have to see about the rest...I have to consider Freddie's schedule if I change anything...it's not just about me..." Roger pointed out. This was an example of why it would have been good to know about the contest but Roger realized it was a moot point. 

"I didn't think about that..." Brian remarked. "I understand..." he told Roger and tried not to sound disappointed. "Maybe Deacy can go with me..." he suggested. Roger nodded agreement.

"Yeah...maybe that would work..." he concurred. Both of them were lost in their thoughts of their busy January as they drove home. A surprise awaited them at the door to the church. The now familiar Alfa Romeo Spider sports car was sitting in their parking area. The doors opened as they pulled in and Freddie and Deacy poured out; looking exuberant.

"Congratulations! You won!" Deacy shouted and held up a bottle of champagne as Roger parked the car and he and Brian got out. Brian wondered if Roger had told their friends about him winning and not mentioned it. He noticed Roger looked surprised to see them as well.

"Thanks...Brian replied as he received hugs and kisses from his friends. "How did you find out?" he asked them. Freddie appeared smug.

"I've got friends in the right places darling..." he informed him. "Kitty Connelly from MTV told me..." he revealed. "She will be the one who announces you as winner on New Years Eve..." Brian was impressed.

"Well come on up...we can work on this bottle and there is another in the fridge..." Roger advised as they stepped into the church. The men opened a bottle and Roger played the demo for the others to hear. Everyone was enthralled with his effort and the champagne flowed. Brian replayed the conversation with Jim about the forthcoming plans as he pulled leftovers from the refrigerator and made some food for everyone.

"I was hoping Roger could accompany me for the recording and such but it sounds like you two have January booked up as well..." Brian remarked to Freddie. 

"We do...and with our tight schedule before the single release...we can't budge on the dates...sorry Brian..." Freddie replied as he picked up a cookie from his plate. Brian looked at his best friend.

"Maybe you could come with me..." Brian suggested to Deacy. He was surprised to find his friend looking reticent.

"I would be there in a heartbeat if it wasn't for my own busy month..." Deacy responded. He and Freddie shared a whimsical expression. "I didn't get to tell you about my Christmas present..." Deacy said and smiled excitedly. "Freddie got me my own show on MTV Europe!" he announced. Brian and Roger looked astounded as Freddie practically gloated.

"Wow!" Brian responded. "That is amazing!" he said and wondered how Freddie managed to pull that off. Roger was thinking the same thing. 

"Quite the unique gift Freddie...I'm impressed!" Roger chimed in as he took a bite of the turkey sandwich Brian had made him. 

"I know!" Deacy concurred. "I have to start filming my episodes by the end of January and have to meet with the production team for several weeks beforehand..." he explained. "Sorry..." he told his friend. Brian shook his head and smiled at him.

"It's okay Deacy..." he assured him. "That's really exciting news!" Brian looked at everyone and felt like they were all heading into a very busy year. "It sounds like we all have a lot on our plates next year..." he declared and held up his champagne glass. "May we all find success in 1985!" he toasted. They all touched glasses and smiled before taking a sip. Some music was put on and the celebratory atmosphere continued. They had worked through two bottles of champagne and Roger opened a bottle of white wine as a topper. Freddie and Roger grilled Brian about how he developed the song and he gave them the details. 

"Did you ever show Roger the lyrics for that song you wrote about your cat that died?" Deacy asked Brian. Brian laughed and practically snorted due to being inebriated. He waved his hand dismissively at his friend.

"No!" he said emphatically and loudly. "I don't want him seeing that maudlin stuff I wrote..." Brian told him as Roger heard every word. Deacy looked surprised. 

"So he still hasn't seen your other writing?" he questioned. Brian shook his head and burped a bit from all the bubbly champagne. Deacy and Roger shared an expression of bewilderment. 

"So he has written other stuff?" Roger asked the fluffy haired man. Deacy nodded. 

"There's probably two dozen notebooks full of songs..." he revealed. Roger glared at Brian and got up from the sofa. 

"You!" Roger exclaimed and pointed towards the doorway. "Go and get your fucking notebooks!" Roger demanded. Freddie laughed as Brian shot up from his seat and stumbled a bit as he headed out of the room. Deacy got up and followed him. Roger fell back into his seat and sighed. He turned and saw Freddie staring at him with amusement on his face. "What?" Roger asked him as Freddie ran his finger over the top of his wine glass and had a twinkle in his eye.

"Aren't you a bossy little bitch!" Freddie remarked; clearly buzzed from drink. Roger rolled his eyes at him. Freddie leaned closer to him. "Does that dominating bit carry over into the bedroom?" he questioned. "Whose on top these days?" he teased as he poked Roger in the ribs. Roger winked at him. 

"Those long legs look mighty fine all spread out underneath me!" Roger quipped and he and Freddie chuckled as the others returned carrying two boxes with them. They watched as Brian and Deacy came over and set them down on the table.

"Here there are!" Brian said as he eyed his notebooks. "Read them and weep!" he exclaimed. "Literally!" he remarked dramatically. Deacy shoved Brian's arm in exasperation. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Roger questioned and Deacy shook his head.

"Brian thinks his songs are too depressing and sad...he doesn't think anyone will be interested in them..." he explained.

"That new song is probably the most upbeat thing I've written in years..." Brian told them as Roger reached over and opened the box and saw it piled with notebooks. Each one had Brian's name neatly printed and a date span was also clearly stated. For some reason his organization didn't come as a surprise to Roger. He grabbed one and opened it as he set back on the sofa to look it over. Freddie leaned in to have a look as well.

"You've got two seasoned song writers sitting here who've had their share of hits darling...we will be the judge of whether they are any good..." Freddie told him bluntly. Brian and Deacy took a seat and watched as the other men poured over pages of the notebook in front of them. Brian felt incredibly self conscious and turned on the tv to distract himself from their critique. MTV happened to be the channel it was set to. It was playing one of Madonna's first big hits 'Lucky Star.' Brian wondered if this song he just wrote would be his first big hit or would flop. The thought made him quake inside with a combination of exhilaration and nerves. He felt something rub against his leg and found Jesus nuzzling him on the floor. There was his sense of calm. He smiled.

"Hey..." Brian said softly and reached down and picked up his cat. He placed the Siamese in his lap and ignored the men on the sofa. Deacy joined him in his distraction by leaning over and stroking the feline.

Roger scanned the lyrics for a song titled 'Dreamer's Ball' and before he could finish reading Freddie snatched the notebook from his hands.

"Brian!" Freddie shouted as he held up the notebook. "I need you to play me this song!" he demanded. Brian turned and looked at the elated expression on Freddie's face. He felt a bit of hope that he had seen something he liked. He smiled a little at the consideration.

"Okay..." he replied and stood up.

\-----------------------------------

The men had gone down to the studio so Brian could play it for Freddie. To the singer's delight Brian took a seat on a stool with an acoustic guitar and checked the tuning.

"This is a bluesy or jazzy kind of song..." Brian explained as he toyed with the strings. Still feeling drunk from their celebrating. Freddie was standing behind Brian and looking over the lyrics again. Roger and Deacy stood in the corner and watched. Brian began strumming and hummed as he played.

"It goes like this..." Brian mumbled and began singing softly as he eyed the words.

Oh, I used to be your baby  
Used to be your pride and joy...  
You used to take me dancing  
Just like any other boy  
But now you've found another partner  
You've left me like a broken toy

Freddie's face broke out with complete joy as he listened. This was just the type of new song he was wanting for his next record. He wanted to mix up genres and try some new arrangements of other people's material. 

Oh, it's someone else you're taking  
Someone else you're playing to  
Honey, though I'm aching  
Know just what I have to do  
If I can't have you when I'm waking  
I'll go to sleep and dream I'm with you

Oh take me, take me, take me to the dreamer's ball  
I'll be right on time and I'll dress so fine  
You're gonna love me when you see me  
I won't have to worry, take me, take me  
Promise not to wake me 'till it's morning  
It's all been true

Before Brian finished Freddie was applauding and practically jumping up and down. He stopped playing and looked at Freddie with a broad grin.

"You like it?" Brian asked him.

"Like it?" Freddie replied. "Darling...I am recording it on my next album!" he proclaimed. Brian couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"I told you Brian!" Deacy declared as he walked over and patted his friends shoulder. "You think your stuff is sad but it's not..." he told him. 

"He's right..." Freddie agreed. "This is about wistfulness and romance and angst and people love that shit!" he said. "Plus it has a great melody!" Everyone laughed at the truth in his statement.

"He's right Brian..." Roger said as he came up and wrapped his arm around Brian. 

"So you think my stuff is good?" Brian questioned. Roger turned the page in the notebook and found a song with the title 'Long Away.'

"Play me this one..." Roger requested. Brian looked over the notes for the song and seemed to try and refresh his memory. His face brightened and he began strumming the guitar again.

This song was as good as the last. Freddie and Roger looked at each other like they had discovered a secret treasure. Deacy just listened and enjoyed hearing his friend finally reveal another facet of himself to his friends and fiancee.

Brian was asked to play several other songs and finally begged for a reprieve around 1am. Deacy and Brian went back upstairs as Roger locked up the studio and Freddie lingered in the hall watching him. 

"You realize Roger if Brian's other songs are as good as the ones we looked at tonight, you could spend the rest of your career producing Brian's records..." Freddie commented as they walked together. "If he's not singing them, there will be plenty of people in line to record them..." he added. Roger had to agree with his observation.

"I think you might be right..." Roger replied. "I guess if my solo career flops I've got a full time job with him..." he surmised. Freddie caught a hint of Roger's uncertainty about his pending release and smiled at him and put his arm around him.

"Your record will do just fine dear..." he assured him. "Though I've never considered being married to someone who I had to compete with in the charts..." Freddie mumbled as they went upstairs. Roger heard his words and swallowed hard at the prospect.

\---------------------------------------------

"That's funny..." Brian remarked as he and Roger drove to the meeting with Jim. 

"What?" Roger asked as Brian turned up the radio. 

"I heard this song the other night when you and Freddie were looking at my notebooks..." Brian answered. Roger heard Madonna's song, 'Lucky Star' playing. 

"Maybe it's a sign..." Roger told him as he parked the car by Jim's office. "Maybe this song is your Lucky Star..." he said. He and Brian shared a hopeful look and Roger smiled and reached over and took his hand. "I don't think you need a lot of luck though..." he informed his fiancee. "You've got talent on your side..." Roger said sweetly and Brian glowed at his compliment.

\----------------------------------

Their meeting began and the first order of business was playing Jim the demo tape. He was duly impressed and they sat at a table and got down to the core of their agenda.

"So our meeting with the MTV and Ford people is at 10 am on January 3rd, but they need you at the London studio when they announce you as the winner on New Years Eve..." he informed Brian. This was new to him and he turned and looked at Roger.

"We've got Freddie and Deacy's party..." Brian reminded him and Roger patted his hand.

"They'll just record the segment that day..." Roger explained. Jim nodded agreement.

"Oh..." Brian said and felt naive about how these things work.

"Yes...they will record your piece around 6pm and then will play the segment around 10pm it says here..." Jim advised as he handed Brian a copy of the schedule. "A car will collect you at 4 so you have time for makeup and wardrobe..." he explained. Brian looked anxiously at Roger who smiled at him.

"Yes...Brian...I will go with you..." Roger stated before Brian could ask. "We can finish up there and grab some dinner before we go to the party..." he suggested. Brian and Jim smiled at the arrangement.

"Okay..." Brian agreed and felt a little about what was to happen in two days time. 

"They want you to be in the recording studio no later than January 15th..." Jim advised. "And there is some promotional work you need to do on the 10th..." he added. "Some publicity photos and an interview for airing at a later date....and they want some pictures of you with your new car..." Brian and Roger both gasped at Jim's last statement.

"New car?" Brian questioned. Jim handed him a document.

"Yes....this is the agreement you'll sign..." Jim declared. "You get a brand new 1985 Ford EXP sports car and they agree to pay for you to record, release and promote one single...that includes making a music video for the A side..." he explained. "If the single reaches the top 20 they agree to pay for you to record an entire album and Virgin records has agreed to release it..." Brian felt overwhelmed by what this all entailed. He hadn't considered that he would have all of this going on.

"I just wrote a song..." Brian suddenly stated with dubiety as Roger and Jim looked at him. "I thought it would just be the one song..." he told them as he sat in disbelief at what he was hearing.

"And it may be just the one song if it doesn't chart well enough..." Jim said bluntly. "Let's take this one step at a time and I think it will be easier to swallow..." he suggested. "Just focus on preparing for some appearances and recording..." he said in a calm manner and smiled warmly at Brian.

"He's right Brian..." Roger concurred. "Worry about one thing at a time..." Roger eyed the contract in front of Brian. "Does he need to provide a song for the B-side?" Roger asked Jim.

"He does...good thinking Roger..." Jim responded with gratitude. He then looked concerned. "Is that going to be a problem?" he questioned. Roger shook his head as he remembered the two dozen notebooks filled with pure gold in their spare room. He contemplated moving them to the secured storage room in the studio for safe keeping.

"I think we can come up with something..."

\--------------------------------------------------

Both men laid in bed that night and thought the other was asleep. Roger's head swam with the notion that his fiancee might be a better songwriter than him and he hated himself for the envy and resentment that he felt.

Brian laid on his back with his eyes closed and went through every scenario of what would happen in the next few months. He imagined having a number one song and being the toast of London and MTV. He also pictured large stacks of his single sitting unsold in record shops all over England and being a laughing stock. Either scenario made his stomach twist up and he rolled on his side to ease the ache in his gut. He couldn't decide if it was just nerves or a sense of dread that no matter which way this went he might regret that he ever wrote this song.


	40. New Years Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years Day by U2
> 
> https://youtu.be/L1lcPYVplSA

"When they announce your name I need you to walk out there and stand on your mark..." the director explained to Brian and pointed to the red X on the floor. "Kitty will congratulate you and ask you the questions we went over and then she will finish up and I will yell cut...alright?" he asked and Brian nodded. It was simple enough and he tried to swallow his nerves as the director walked back to take his place beside the camera. Roger gave him an encouraging look as he watched from the sidelines. Brian took a deep breath and let it out. He felt odd having his hair styled professionally and makeup applied. Sure he had done this for party on the island but this was for work. His new job. His new career. It was just so surreal and happening way too fast.

"Now is the moment we've been waiting for..." Brian heard Kitty say excitedly as she spoke into the camera in front of her. "The winner of our MTV/Ford Songwriting contest is a Londoner who used to own a record shop but dreamed of making his own music one day...his winning submission is for a song titled 'Driven By You'...and his name is Brian May!" she announced as she turned and applauded and Brian realized he was supposed to start walking out to stand on his mark. As he processed this inside his head he was interrupted by the director.

"Cut!" he shouted. Brian turned and looked at the director as he sighed and pointed at Brian. "You are supposed to walk out to Kitty as soon as she says your name..." the director reminded him. Brian felt bad for messing up and nodded understanding. 

"Sorry...I've got it now..." Brian assured him. The director gestured to the cameraman and then signaled Kitty. She instantly smiled at the camera and repeated her lines. 

"And his name is Brian May!" she finally said and Brian hurriedly walked over to her side and felt his insides quake as she pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. It felt fake but he went along with it. He smiled nervously and remembered to look at her and the camera as the director has mentioned earlier. Why was this so hard? 

"Congratulations Brian!" Kitty declared as they parted from the hug and he smiled at her.

"Thanks..." he replied and hoped he didn't sound as shaky as he felt. Kitty kept hold of his hand as she continued.

"Your song was chosen above the over 1000 submissions by a panel of judges from MTV and Ford Motors...how does it make you feel to know you won?" she asked him. 

"It's a bit overwhelming but exciting and I hope I do MTV and Ford proud with my song..." Brian answered. 

"You've not only won the song competition but your prize includes a brand new 1985 Ford EXP sports car and you're recording your song at Abbey Road Studios!" Kitty announced and Brian's excitement was genuine. He had only learned about recording at the famous studio when he arrived for his taping today.

"It's amazing!" Brian agreed.

"You've got a lot to celebrate this New Years Brian...do you have any resolutions for 1985?" Kitty asked him. He smiled at her.

"I hope to be successful with my single and hopefully make an album..." he replied enthusiastically. 

"Are you headed out to celebrate tonight?" Kitty then asked and he nodded.

"Yes!" he confirmed. "I am going to Freddie and Deacy Mercury's New Years party..." he revealed. Not only had Freddie okayed him mentioning the party, he practically insisted on it. He wanted the people that weren't invited to be aware of the hottest party in London that night.

"That's sounds like a fantastic way to ring in the New Year!" Kitty concurred. "Well the best of luck to you Brian and we look forward to not only hearing your song in the new Ford car commercial but also hearing the single and the world premiere of the music video right here on MTV Europe..." Brian accepted another kiss on the cheek from her and he smiled and waved.

"And cut!" the director yelled. "That looked great...I think we are finished..." he remarked. Everyone dispersed from their places and Brian walked back over to Roger leaning against the wall.

"How awful did I look?" Brian immediately asked him and Roger wrapped his arm around Brian's shoulders as they walked back to the dressing room. 

"You looked great!" he replied and then saw Brian looking doubtful. "Honestly!" he added for emphasis. "Let's get you out of the makeup and let's get some dinner..." Roger told him. Brian nodded as he pulled off the blazer and handed it to the wardrobe girl. He sat down and the makeup girl helped him get the pancake makeup and eyeliner off. They were soon walking out of the studio building and got into the hired car for the night. The driver took off for the restaurant Roger had made a reservation at. They arrived and Roger held the door for Brian as they stepped into the trendy Italian restaurant in Mayfair.

"Welcome to Cibo!" the Maitre D announced. 

The men were seated in a private booth off the main dining area and soon were enjoying a caprese salad each and Roger ordered the spinach ravioli and Brian got the chicken scallopini. The food was delicious and Brian appreciated going out with his fiancee for a quiet dinner before the chaotic party. They finished their entrees and the waiter cleared their dishes and went to collect their after dinner drinks. Roger laced his fingers with Brian's as they sat close to each other in the booth.

"You're going to love this coffee..." Roger told him as he looked into Brian's warm eyes and smiled at him.

"So you've been here a lot?" Brian asked and Roger nodded. 

"Yes...I used to eat her almost weekly..." he confirmed. "That was when I had money to burn and ate out most of my meals..." he explained. "Now this will just be a place to come for special occasions..." he remarked and rubbed his finger over Brian's ring. 

"The food is really good...I get why you like it..." Brian replied. "I guess with me being busy with so much in the next few weeks I won't have as much time to cook..." Brian commented and Roger smiled at him.

"I think my waistline could handle some sandwiches and salads for a bit..." Roger told him and shifted away to pat his stomach. "I'm glad it's a pajama party tonight..." he said and Brian chuckled at him and reached over and slid his hand across Roger's full stomach.

"I'm glad it's a pajama party but only because we'll already be dressed for bed..." Brian teased and Roger grinned and leaned in for a kiss. Brian fought the urge to run his hand across Roger's crotch. It was a public place but he found Roger so sexy with a full tummy. It was such a nice contrast to his own skinny abdomen. He chose to gently squeeze Roger's soft belly instead.

"Don't start something we can't finish..." Roger scolded as he slowly slipped away from Brian and they shared a sensual look between them. "I'll be right back..." he told his fiancee and slid out of the booth. Roger winked at him as he walked down the small aisle towards the toilets. He went inside and relieved himself and cleaned up at the fancy vanity. He checked his appearance and stepped back out into the dimly lit hallway. He noticed someone loitering at the end and then recognized her as she stepped into his view. Fuck!

"I knew that was you!" she said and walked right up and smiled at him. "Roger...it's so good to see you...I've missed you..." she purred at him and Roger instantly groaned inside at the sight of his ex-girlfriend. What was she doing here?

"You only miss my money and my friends Carly..." Roger said back in a short tone. "What do you want?" he asked her bluntly. Not at all in the mood to deal with her tonight. 

"That's not true Rog..." she rebuked and brought up her finger and tapped his chin with it. "I miss you..." she told him and then slid her finger down to his chest and kept going. She smiled sensually at him and rested her finger on his clothed cock. "And I really miss this..." she said in a whisper. She leaned towards him for a kiss and Roger moved to side step her affection; shoving her hand away from his crotch. She made a scoffing sound at his action.

"Sorry Carly...but I'm with someone else and I'm not the slightest bit interested..." he told her firmly. Carly frowned at him.

"You mean that tall curly thing I've seen you with in pictures?" she countered. "What does he have that I can't give you?" she questioned and Roger realized Carly was a bit drunk and possibly high. She weaved a bit in her stiletto heels and her eyes looked huge. 

"The list is so long it would take me all night to tell you..." Roger replied and grabbed her by the shoulders as she appeared to teeter a little. "But I'm not interested in justifying him to you and I'm not interested in spending anymore of my evening with you either...so good night Carly and good luck..." he said and gently let go of her and proceeded down the hallway out to the dining area. Roger quickly moved to return to the sight of his preferred partner and found Brian holding up his dulce de leche coffee and smiling. Roger got back into the booth and slid over to take his own coffee. 

"You were right...this is fabulous..." Brian told him and took another sip. Roger tried his own and was enticed by the tiny bit of foam sitting on Brian's upper lip. He leaned over and kissed him and purposely brushed at his mouth with his lips. Brian giggled at his sudden move.

"I was just getting a bit of foam you had there..." Roger told him and ran his finger over Brian's lip. The men shared a heated look between them as Roger's finger lingered on his soft warm lips. 

"Hi!" the men suddenly heard and Roger turned to see Carly standing at their booth. She reached over with her hand out towards Brian. "I'm Carly!" she announced. "You must be Ryan..." she said and Brian recognized her name and felt Roger's tension next to him. 

"It's Brian actually..." he said in a friendly voice and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Carly..." he added.

"What the fuck are you doing Carly?" Roger suddenly questioned in a curt tone. Brian froze at the hateful response from Roger and Carly scowled at him. 

"I am trying to be friendly!" she barked back. "You remember how people can be civil to each other...even when they've broke up..." she whined to him as she eyed Brian up and down. Seeing what she could of him seated in the booth.

"Well it was lovely to see you and I wish you a Happy New Years...we are leaving..." Roger informed her in feigned politeness and pulled out his wallet and counted out enough to cover their bill and the tip. He gestured at Brian. "C'mon...let's go..." he said and Brian nodded and moved to get up as Roger tossed the money on the table and scooted out of the booth. Brian awkwardly stepped past her as Roger glared right at Carly. Roger took Brian's hand and began walking briskly from the restaurant.

"You okay?" Brian asked him as they moved towards the exit. He quickly glanced behind him to see if Carly had followed but she wasn't in sight. 

"Fucking bitch..." Roger muttered under his breath and burst out of the exit as he dragged Brian with him. He waved to their driver and remained on the pavement as Brian eyed him.

"What was that all about?" Brian asked as they waited for the car. Roger shook his head and wrapped his arms in front of him to stave off the biting wind. 

"She saw me by the bathroom and came on to me..." Roger advised him as the car pulled up to the curb. "She is probably still single and looking for company or a party to go to for the night..." he told Brian as they got into their car. "Just wants to get fucked and fucked up!" he remarked as the car took off. Brian wrapped his arm around Roger and leaned in to him. Wanting to offer comfort.

"I'm sorry she ruined dinner for you..." Brian told him and pressed a kiss to his head. Roger smiled at him.

"I'm spending it with you...so nothing will ruin it..." he told Brian and they shared a tender kiss as the car drove towards Kensington.

\--------------------------------------

"That fucking bitch!" Freddie growled as Roger conveyed the dinner drama to him. "I was so happy you got rid of her..." he told his best friend and wrapped his arm around Roger.

"You and me both..." Roger replied. "Now if she will just stop haunting my favorite places I will be content..." Roger informed him as they both took a sip of their drinks. Freddie knew just how to brighten Roger's mood and smiled at him.

"That kimono is quite flattering...I chose well for you..." Freddie remarked as he gazed at Roger in the cream silk dressing gown with Asian birds printed across it. 

"The real standout is Brian..." Roger replied and gestured at him standing across the room speaking to Deacy and a few other party guests. "His long lithe frame was made for it..." Roger commented and eyed his fiance as Brian laughed at something Deacy said. 

"Deacy chose his kimono...he felt like the butterflies were apt since Brian was changing form and becoming something new...better..." Freddie explained. "I chose the birds for you because you had chose to spread your wings and fly away from the life that made you miserable..." Roger found this touching and smiled at his dear friend. Still admiring Freddie's own white kimono with red and gold flowers. It matched Deacy's party attire.

"And to think we only gave you some lousy pictures for Christmas..." Roger replied and Freddie scoffed at him. 

"Roger...you have to realize that you gave me something very important this year..." Freddie said back. "If you hadn't met Brian and started dating him I never would have met my darling Deacy..." Freddie informed him. "So you really gave me the best gift of all..." he pointed out. "In a round about way...but you still did..." he assured his friend.

"And you bailed me out when I needed help so I am eternally grateful to you Freddie..." Roger replied. The men shared a sentimental expression and then a caring kiss. Feeling grateful to have each other and their partners.

"I guess we are pretty fucking amazing...." Freddie said nonchalantly and Roger grinned at his hubris. 

"That we fucking are!" Roger concurred as Elton John came over wearing a gold sequined pair of footed pajamas. 

"I want to know when that single of yours is releasing..." Elton inquired as the men appreciated each other's attire. "The hype for you is building and I don't want to release my new song until well after yours is out..." he explained.

"January 25th..." Roger responded. "I would never want to go up against you Elton so thanks for giving me the break..." Roger told him gratefully. Elton gave him a dismissive expression.

"It's good business..." Elton assured him and then grinned at Freddie. "And Freddie and I have a long standing agreement not to compete with each other in the charts..." he added. It was good to see the respect these two had for each other. "I wouldn't want to steal your thunder...but I have to say if your boyfriend looked any more delicious dressed in that kimono tonight...it might be him I steal from you..." Elton teased and eyed Brian's handsome tall form. His long mane of soft curls brushing against the silk collar.

"Over my dead fucking body..." Roger cried back in a playful tone. "And that is my fiancee by the way...though that is not public information yet..." Roger informed him and held up his hand to show off his silver band. Elton's eyes went wide with jealousy and he grabbed Roger's hand to examine his ring.

"You lucky bitch!" he seethed and Roger chuckled and saw Brian gliding towards him. Looking happy and a little tipsy. 

"Hi Elton!" Brian greeted the icon and Elton pulled him in a for a hug and hissed at Roger playfully over Brian's shoulder. 

"Hello Brian..." Elton told him as they parted. "I hear you proposed to my dear friend and he accepted...congratulations!" Elton announced and Brian grinned as he held up his own hand.

"I was proposed to as well so it was a mutual endeavor..." Brian advised and Elton rolled his eyes at the two happy men.

"I hate you two right now....where is my Prince Charming?" Elton asked in a mock whine and Freddie pulled him into a sympathetic side hug. 

"There there Sharon..." Freddie said almost condescendingly to Elton as he patted his arm. "If you hate them for falling in love you can always move up your release date for your next single!" he suggested and he and Elton laughed at the notion of chart revenge. "Let's find some more champagne and get pissed...shall we?" Freddie proposed. Roger waved to them as the men disappeared to find a waiter. 

"What was that all about?" Brian asked Roger as he slipped his hand into Brian's. 

"Just a jealous man who was coveting my fiancee..." he replied and pulled Brian in for a kiss. Brian grinned at him and kissed him again. 

"You seem to be surrounded by craziness tonight..." Brian commented. "First it was Carly and now Elton..." he said and Roger caressed the narrow expanse of Brian's chest exposed by his kimono. 

"As long as I can surround you later...I don't really care..." he said back and gazed into Brian's eyes; feeling lustful towards his mate. "Let's ring this New Year in with our friends and get busy having our own private party..." Roger proposed as Brian gazed back at him; lost in those blue eyes.

"Sounds like a plan to me.." Brian concurred and checked his watch.

\-----------------------------------

Brian woke up the next morning wearing a smile and nothing else. His eyes noted his kimono laying on the floor of their bedroom next to Rogers. Jesus was sleeping in the center of the silken pile. It was a horrible way to treat the expensive material but he didn't care as he felt Roger's body pressed against his own.

"I would think you would opt for a simpler robe than that one Jesus..." Brian whispered as the cat blinked at him and swished his tail across the silk fabric.

"Morning..." Roger mumbled as he kept his eyes closed and ran his hand across Brian's flat stomach. Brian glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 1pm. It wasn't really morning anymore.

"Uh...I think we should consider the morning gone..." Brian told him as he turned and pressed a kiss to Roger's nose and shifted out of bed. "It's 1:45 in the afternoon..." he informed his lover.

"Christ!" Roger groaned as he shuffled under the burgundy colored bedsheets and moved to sit up. "We better make the most of what's left of this day as we both have work tomorrow..." he mumbled and realized Brian had disappeared from the room. Roger stood up and slowly stretched and reached down and scratched his balls as he walked to the bathroom. The toilet flushed as he arrived and Brian moved over to start the shower as Roger relieved himself.

"Are you hungry?" Brian asked as he stepped into the shower. Roger walked to the sink to wash up.

"Yes...but I'm going for a run first..." Roger replied as he eyed his body in the full length mirror. The evidence of holiday over indulgence all too apparent as he dried his hands. "I'll be back in a bit..." he advised Brian as he exited the bathroom.

Roger instantly regretted his wardrobe choice as he tried to keep a solid pace on the streets of his neighborhood. Despite a long sleeved t-shirt under this track suit and a stocking cap, he wished he had tossed a hooded sweatshirt over the top of his clothes. The air was frigid and the wind was brisk. Roger's breath was visible as he huffed and puffed heavily. He was feeling his age and too many months of sitting in the studio and enjoying too many comfort foods. He envied Brian's ability to eat what he wanted and not gain an ounce. Freddie seemed the same way. Even Deacy was in great form and all he seemed to do to stay in shape was dance. Roger soldiered on and hoped he would fit into the clothes selected for their music video. He didn't want the humiliation of not squeezing into those unforgiving tight leather trousers.

\------------------------------------

Brian poured himself some coffee despite the late hour in the day and pondered what to make for their lunch. Something light due to the time. He found some French bread and decided to use some provolone cheese and tomatoes to make open faced toasted sandwiches. Brian was checking for fresh basil and olive oil when the telephone rang.

"Hello..." 

"Happy New Year Brian!" his mother announced. "I hope you had a good time at your party..." she said. Brian hadn't spoke to his mother since a brief call on Christmas Eve. So much had happened since then.

"The party was great!" he replied. "I've got some incredible news to tell you and I don't want to wait for your return tomorrow..." he told her. He had promised to pick her up at the train from Edinburgh in the early evening but was excited to share his news about his engagement and the contest.

"About tomorrow..." Ruth interjected. "I'm delaying my return..." she told him. "Everett asked me if I wanted to stay longer and I do..." Brian was surprised to hear this.

"So is this becoming serious?' Brian asked her. There was a moment of silence and Brian knew what she was going to say.

"Yes...in fact we've decided to get married..." she revealed. Brian would have been shocked at the news had he not just got engaged himself. It seemed his mother had at least known Everett longer than he had known Roger. What could he really say to her?

"Wow!" Brian responded. "Congratulations!" he told her. "I hope I get to meet him before you walk down the aisle..." Brian remarked and hoped he didn't sound rude saying it.

"Of course dear..." she answered. "We're not going to do anything until at least late Spring.." she explained. "I've got to pack up the house..." she began and paused. Brian knew she was going to sell his childhood home and he felt pained at the prospect. It was such a huge piece of his memories of his father.

"Your selling the house...aren't you?" Brian questioned bluntly and held his breath; feeling a churning sensation in his gut. She was quiet for too long and he knew.

"Brian...I know that your memories of your father are in that house and I know that it feels like we are walking away from him somehow if I don't live there anymore...but you are so young Brian and I am only 57 years old...and I don't want to spend the rest of my life sitting in that house all alone... just to satisfy something inside us both that we feel we have to carry on for his sake..." she told him in a pleading voice. "Can you understand that I have found some happiness in my life and want to go after it?" Brian knew exactly what that felt like and realized he would have to not only accept her choices, but be genuinely happy for her finding love again. He ignored the ache inside him and found a smile as he replied.

"I do understand..." he responded. "I understand because I have found my own happiness and I went after it as well..." 

"You do seem happy Brian and it makes my heart full to know that me leaving England won't feel like I am leaving you behind..." Ruth told him in a sincere voice. "And I want to offer you the house if you really want to keep it..." she added. "It's paid for and I thought you could live there or we could rent it out if you can't let go of it..." she suggested. Brian took a deep breath.

"It's okay Mum..." he told her. "Go ahead and plan on selling...I am focused on my present and my future these days...and so are you..." he observed.

"Alright..." she responded. "There was something you wanted to tell me?" his mother then asked. Brian suddenly didn't feel like sharing his news just yet. His head was swirling with all this new information.

"Yes...but it can wait...don't worry..." he told her. "I'll tell you later..." 

\-------------------------------------

"So she's selling the house and moving to Scotland?" Roger asked as he and Brian ate their late lunch. 

"Yes...it sounds like they are getting married in the Spring..." he commented as he picked at his sandwich. 

"But you're happy for her...right?" Roger questioned as he took a bite of the toasted sandwich. 

"Yeah...it's just that everything is changing so fast in my life Rog..." Brian told him. "I feel like the life I was living a year ago has almost disappeared..." he commented in a sober tone. Roger detected his dismay and reached over and placed his hand on top of Brian's. He looked at him earnestly.

"You do consider the changes in your life to be good ones...right?" he questioned. Roger suddenly worried that Brian wasn't entirely happy.

"They are good..." Brian assured him and smiled wearily at him. "I just wish it all didn't have to happen in such a short time span..." he confessed. Roger felt better hearing this and softened his expression.

"Well it is a New Year and maybe that saying is true...new year...new you!" Roger said to lighten the moment. "You are going into this new year with most everything that changed already being in place...so any other changes won't feel as extreme..." he tried to point out. Brian got it.

"I guess you're right..." he replied. "I will just try to deal with things as they come..." he commented. "I mean what else could really change that hasn't already?" Brian told him as he took a bite and tried to embrace Roger's perspective.

January 2nd

"Good morning Brian!" an energetic assistant declared as she smiled at Brian and gestured for him to follow her. Brian got up from the chair in the reception area and took off behind her.

"Good morning..." he responded and she turned to speak to him as she walked briskly.

"My name is Julie and I am going to be at your side during this whole process..." she informed him as they approached a door in the narrow hallway. "Our first stop is right here...you are going to get a makeover with Rene..." she announced as she stopped and grabbed the door handle. Brian's eyebrows lifted with surprise in hearing this. He thought it was just a photo shoot.

"I thought we were just taking some pictures..." Brian said and looked confused. 

"We are...but you need some tweaking here and there so you look your best..." she advised him and squeezed the door handle. She pushed in and the door opened and Brian saw a short man sipping a cappuccino and his face lit up as Brian stepped in the room.

"You must be Brian!" he declared and set his cup down as he glided over and began eyeing Brian's hair. "I'm Rene and boy have we got some work ahead of us..." he mumbled as he reached his hands into Brian's large mane of curls without asking first. It felt intrusive but Brian tried to ignore it as the man moved his hair about and then pulled his hands out and gestured for Brian to take a seat in a swivel chair in front of a mirror.

"What are you planning on doing?" Brian questioned as the man turned and grabbed a plastic cape and proceeded to place it around Brian's front and shoulders. 

"Oh...we will start with cutting that mop into something more trendy and then we have to address the unruly monsters above your eyes that might be considered eyebrows..." Rene explained and picked up a plastic spray bottle and began to spritz Brian's hair with a fine mist of water.

"You are not cutting off my hair!" Brian argued as the man reached for his scissors. Rene gave Brian a judgmental expression.

"If you want to look your best then you will let me tame that mess!" Rene told him bluntly. He walked over and eyed him closely. "Don't you think that you need to update your image so you are more with the times?" Rene asked him. Brian knew his hairstyle was outdated and some of his clothing choices weren't that modern or trendy. But he wasn't going to just let this stranger mold him into something he is not.

"I think I need to just be me..." Brian replied with conviction. Rene huffed in frustration and then held his scissors up.

"Can I at least give you a trim to get rid of your dead ends and pluck a few of those stray hairs?" he queried. "They are taking close ups of your face and it is quite unforgiving..." he pointed out. Brian felt that was acceptable and smiled at the man.

"I guess that sounds reasonable..." Brian replied. Rene looked relieved and stepped behind Brian as he began to gently clip away the very ends of his curls. Julie came in to the room and was carrying two hot beverages.

"Here we go!" Julie declared and showed Brian both cups. "You want coffee or tea?" she asked him. 

"Either is fine...I'm not picky..." Brian replied. He heard a distinct grunt from Rene and ignored it as he accepted a cup from Julie.

"You have some amazing hair Brian..." Julie remarked as she stood and watched Rene work and sipped her own hot drink. 

"Thanks..." Brian replied and felt a bit vindicated in standing his ground on his hair.

One hour later

Brian was surprised at how much work went into someone's appearance before a professional photoshoot. He had just imagined a bit of powder on his skin for some shine and then taking the photos. He had been trimmed and plucked and his face scrubbed and toned and peeled and then coated in makeup. His hair had been styled with more product than he had ever used in his entire life.

Then there was the clothes. He was stripped down to his boxers and told to try on several outfits before Julie told him what looked best. Being almost naked in front of her made him self conscious and he was glad when he was finally dressed in a tight pair of black trousers and a white dress shirt along with a trendy little narrow tie. It was topped with a multi-colored waistcoat that accentuated his height and lean frame. Julie then led him to the studio where a photographer was testing the light against the large backdrop that had been pulled down from the ceiling. 

"Oh good!" the man remarked as he walked over carrying his light meter. "I'm Malcolm and I'll be shooting you today..." the tall stocky man extended his hand and Brian shook it. 

"Hi...I'm Brian..." Malcolm gestured at Brian to walk over to the backdrop. 

"Let's go ahead and do a quick light check and then we can get started..." he suggested. Brian wanted to tell him he knew a lot about photography but felt intimidated by his surroundings. There was a table of high end camera equipment and the studio had all the amenities of a professional set up. A young woman came in carrying a stool.

"Do you want him on this?" the woman asked Malcolm. He nodded as he finished his light test.

"Yes...Brian go ahead and get comfortable on the stool and we'll start there..." Malcolm advised. The stool was placed in the center of the floor and Brian took a seat as he faced the photographer.

"Okay Brian...smile for me!" 

An hour later Brian was leaving and for some reason felt really tired. It seemed like he had been turned and twisted and positioned and told to smile, look serious, seem pensive and then excited. His brain was overloaded with constant instruction and his body was sore from being contorted. 

"Tomorrow we have the interviews..." Julie explained as Brian made his way to the exit. "Here is a sampler of questions and answers for you to look over..." she said as she gave him a large envelope. "After the interviews we have a meeting to go over the plans for recording and the promotional work you will need to do in the coming weeks..." she advised as she handed Brian his coat. "Be sure and get some sleep so you look fresh for the video camera tomorrow..." she requested. Brian nodded and blindly walked into the grey weather outside. He drove home and tried to focus on what he could prepare for dinner. By the time he arrived his mind was in a fog. He walked into the studio and looked forward to seeing Roger's face. His office door was open and Brian instantly smiled at the sight of him.

"Hey!" Roger said and got up and grabbed a stack of papers as he went and shared a kiss with him. It felt soothing to Brian. "How was your day?" he asked. 

"It didn't seem like much for one day but I am tired and I think I might need to skip making any dinner..." Brian confessed. Roger kissed him again for comfort.

"No worries...I'll just call for some Chinese..." Roger replied. Brian was relieved to hear this and smiled at him.

"Sounds wonderful!" he said and pulled his scarf from his neck. Roger showed Brian a stack of slips of paper.

"You wouldn't have time took cook anyway because you've got a lot of phone calls to return..." Roger informed him. Brian's smile disappeared as he eyed at least 10 slips in his hand. 

"Okay..." he said and felt like this was the beginning of a whole new life. A life he wasn't entirely sure he wanted.


	41. Pressure...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pressure by Billy Joel
> 
> https://youtu.be/Iyv905Q2omU

Brian finished going through his phone messages and and sighed with relief that he didn't have to make any more return phone calls tonight. Five had been enough already. He set the messages down on the kitchen table and walked to the refrigerator looking for a glass of wine to soothe his nerves. He was pouring a glass when Roger walked in carrying the plastic bag full of their Chinese dinner.

"Here we go...." Roger said and set the food on the counter. He turned and looked at Brian in the bright light and smiled widely as he reached up and touched his hair. "I love what they did with your hair..." Roger told him and then caressed his cheek. "And your skin is really nice..." he commented. "Did you get a facial?" he asked. Brian smiled at his attention.

"Yes...they trimmed my hair and plucked my brows and then they put some goop on my face and peeled it off when it dried..." he replied. Roger eyed his skin again.

"It feels really good..." Roger told him and pressed a kiss to Brian's lips. "You're even more handsome than before..." Roger added as he turned back to open the food bag. Brian felt lifted by his compliments and his annoyance at Rene, the stylist, slipped away. 

"Want some wine?" Brian asked Roger as he felt lighter about his day. 

"That would be great!" Roger told him and turned and gave him another adoring smile.

Roger liking his makeover helped Brian forget about his day and they enjoyed their dinner of steamed vegetables and rice. Roger skipped the eggrolls and a second glass of wine as he worried about his waistline.

Both of them turned in early as they had a full schedule the next day. Roger starting work on his music video and it was Brian's first day at Abbey Road studios. Roger turned out the lamp by the bed as he settled in next to Brian. He could feel the tension coming off of Brian's body as he laid with his back to him.. Despite being in bed he wasn't relaxed and was wide awake.

"You okay?" Roger asked as he wrapped his arms around Brian. 

"I'm really nervous..." Brian confessed. Roger squeezed him to offer some comfort.

"You've been in a studio before..." Roger reminded him. "Don't let the gravity of where you will be intimidate you...just relax and enjoy the experience..." Roger said to try and calm his nerves. Brian wished Roger was free to accompany him. He would handle it much better with him there for support. But that wasn't possible.

"I'll try..." Brian replied and tried to breathe out his nerves. Roger pulled at his arm to get him to turn around and face him in bed. 

"Come here..." Roger said and Brian complied and turned around. The blond reached up and grabbed Brian's chin with his fingers. "You are a talented and capable musician and you will be great tomorrow..." Roger said to reassure him. Brian smiled at the confidence Roger had in him. "I can't wait to hear the final result and I will be first in line to buy your record..." Roger said with exuberance as Brian really smiled at him.

"I can probably get you one for free..." Brian said jokingly and Roger grinned at him. 

"Just make sure you autograph it for me..." Roger teased back. "I'm your biggest fan!" he remarked.

"I'll sign it 'With All My Love - Brian'..." Brian told him and Roger squeezed his chin. 

"As long as you only sign it that way for me..." Roger replied and leaned in for a kiss. They shared a slow soft kiss and Roger ran his fingers across Brian's ultra soft cheek. Brian let out a sigh and seemed to relax as Roger pulled him closer for another kiss. Their bodies met up and Roger felt the heat of desire and ran his hand down under the blanket to find Brian's cock.

"What are you doing?" Brian said as a smile spread across his face. Roger found his prize and cupped Brian's length.

"Just helping you get some sleep..." Roger told him as he began to slide down under the covers.

\------------------------------------

The day had started out nice enough and Brian wondered if this is what it would be like with both him and Roger working everyday. They woke to an alarm clock and Brian prepared a quick breakfast as Roger showered. Brian carried a cup of coffee to Roger in the bathroom and handed it to him as he walked to the counter wearing a towel around his waist.

"Breakfast is in the microwave...just press the start button..." Brian advised.

"Thanks love..." Roger told him and kissed him before taking a sip. Brian occupied the shower as Roger shaved and then he went to the kitchen to find Roger placing the heated up blueberry bread on the table. They didn't sit down and just grabbed a slice of the bread and ate as they both pondered their day.

"If I am home in time I will make something for dinner..." Brian told him as he walked the plate to the sink along with his coffee cup.

"Sounds good..." Roger replied and handed Brian his cup as he headed to brush his teeth. Brian finished in the kitchen and took Roger's place at the bathroom counter to shave and brush his teeth. He fluffed his hair with some mousse and went to get dressed. Roger was sliding on his jacket as Brian went to the closet for his trousers.

"Your car will be here in 15 minutes..." Roger reminded him. "Mine will be here any minute so I'm headed down..." Roger informed him. Brian smiled at his handsome rock star fiancee and enjoyed the sight of him wearing a jogging suit to work. He knew Roger would be dressed at the studio for the music video so there was no point wearing anything else for now. 

"Okay...I guess I will see you tonight..." Brian replied and the men shared a lingering kiss. 

"Good luck today Bri...I love you..." Roger told him sweetly. 

"I love you too...and good luck with the shoot..." Brian replied. Roger left the bedroom and Brian stepped into his trousers. After putting on his shirt he walked to the mirror to check his appearance. His stomach was already tangled with nerves and he tried to ignore it as he slipped on his belt. Brian then grabbed his jacket and began putting it on as he tried to muster some fortitude for the day.

"Here goes the first day of the the rest of my life..." Brian muttered as he buttoned his shirt.

\--------------------------------------

"Here is what I came up with for the Ford commercial..." Brian told the group of suited businessmen seated at the large conference table. Julie handed everyone a copy of the lyric sheet and they looked it over. Brian had been given some ideas of key words to use when he modified his song for their advertising campaign. He had wracked his brain for two days figuring out how to modify his own lyrics to accomplish what Ford wanted. He was feeling the pressure as he read out the words.

'We build...for the country's needs....wheels turn...power at your feet...high speed...but you know you're in safe hands'

'In the dark...we make a brighter light...one spark...to the horizon wide...you trust...and together...we tame the land'

'You'll be forgiven if you think you're dreaming...but we're working night and day to make a dream come true'

'Everything we do...is driven by you'

Brian watched the panel read over the words and felt like their faces showed satisfaction.

"This is great!" one of the Ford people remarked and smiled at him. The others finished looking it over and had similar comments. It was a relief.

"Really clever Brian!" Mr. Bennett told him. This man was in charge of the meeting so Brian took that as a final sign of approval. "I think we can stamp our approval on it and you can proceed with recording..." he advised. Brian nodded at his words and stood up as the other executives did so. He shook the hands of the men as they left and Julie got up from the corner where she had been watching the meeting.

"It looks like we are a go to head to Abbey Road then..." Julie informed him. "Your car awaits!" 

The car pulled into the small parking area of Abbey Road and Brian felt butterflies take over his entire being as he saw the studio name above the doors at the top of the entryway stairs. This was the place where The Beatles and Pink Floyd and many other amazing artists had recorded. Brian felt humble as the car stopped and Julie got out. She turned and looked at him sitting frozen in the backseat.

"We're here...let's go!" she announced. Brian nodded as he shuffled across the seat and stepped out of the car. The driver got out and retrieved Brian's guitar case for him from the boot. Brian almost felt a little dizzy with excitement as they took the steps to enter the famed building. The reception area was filled with people arriving for a session and Julie got them checked in as a tall blond haired man walked up to them.

"Brian May!" the man said loudly and smiled at his new artist. He stuck his hand out.

"I'm Antony Rhoades..." he announced and they shook hands. "I'll be your producer for your single...you can call me Tony..." he indicated.

"Nice to meet you...I'm really excited to be here..." Brian told him. Tony gestured for Brian and Julie to follow him. They began walking down the long hallway and Brian immediately noticed the framed photographs of famous musicians who had recorded here. He wondered if they were going to the famous studio 2 where The Beatles had recorded most of their work. Anticipation built as they walked the corridor and Brian saw the photos of The Fab Four covering the walls. He then saw the door for Studio 2 and his stomach flip flopped. But Tony kept walking and they ended up at the door for Studio 3. 

"Here we are!" Tony announced as he opened the door. "I know it's not the studio you probably wanted but this what our budget permits..." Tony advised him as they stepped inside the small control room. "There is a coat rack over there and Ian can take your guitar into the recording booth..." Tony explained. Ian introduced himself to Brian and Julie and she took a seat on the sofa inside the control room as Brian was led into the booth. His demo was played and Brian began the long journey of explaining what he wanted to do with the song.

\---------------------------------

It felt like everything began going wrong as soon as he stepped into his hired car. He got stuck in traffic and was late arriving at the studio. Roger rushed in to find Freddie and the crew waiting. After getting his hair and makeup done Roger held his breath and hoped for the best as he was fitted into his tight leather trousers. He was relieved when they managed to get them zipped and buttoned. After that, donning his white t-shirt and Aqua colored jacket was a breeze. 

Roger checked his oversized pompadour hair in the mirror and smiled as Freddie came into the dressing room.

"Look at you handsome!" Freddie flirted and winked at him. Roger laughed as Freddie got seated to have his own hair styled and a hair piece added on top so he could achieve his own Elvis coif. 

"That hairpiece is a riot!" Roger teased as it was blended into his existing hair and then had Brylcreem applied to get it stand up like Roger's hair. 

"Thank you very much..." Freddie mumbled low in his best Elvis impersonation. He was soon finished and donning his own leather trousers and pink jacket in the same style as Roger had. The men were escorted to the sound stage where the director had the set built and lit up. 

"Gentleman!" Russell declared as he gestured to the set. "Let's get started with the backing vocals..." he suggested. Roger and Freddie got situated in their designated spots and two stage hands carried out their microphone stands and set them down in front of them. They were the old style condenser microphones and looked vintage along with their hair and clothing. The clapboard was marked and Russell stood behind his cameraman as he waited to prompt them to start. 

"Music in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." Russell counted off and the portion of the song they were recording began. Freddie and Roger leaned in closer to the prop mikes and mimed the back up vocals as the camera ran. Both of them doing a coordinated knee bend and bop with their bodies as they sang. Roger relaxed and enjoyed himself and felt like maybe today would go alright.

\--------------------------------

"I think you can do it better...just try and strengthen your notes on the last few bars..." Tony remarked as he pressed the intercom button. "Let's try it again..." he said and gestured to the engineer to rewind the tape. Brian sighed and glanced over at the other musicians that were hired to record with him. He felt like he was letting everyone down and smiled thinly at them.

"Sorry..." he mumbled and felt his stomach churn with anxiety. Everyone got set up to start over and Brian swallowed down the nausea building inside him. They took another pass at the backing track and this time they managed to get through it without Brian fumbling his playing. This was taking much longer than he anticipated and he was feeling the pressure of getting his performance right. His frame of reference was working with Roger in their studio and things seemed to go smoothly then. He didn't seem to make as many mistakes and felt guilty for holding up the recording process. Brian glanced at his watch and saw it was almost time to wrap up for the day.

"Let's take a break and we'll come back and add some more elements..." Tony announced. The other musicians stood up and Brian was confused. 

"Is it common to take a break this close to the end of the session?" Brian asked Keith, the bass player. He had been the friendliest of the session musicians. 

"I was told when I was booked this it could go through the night..." Keith replied. "It we are here until midnight...we'll probably break for a meal in a few hours..." he explained. 

"Oh!" Brian was surprised to hear this. All the talk of budget had him assuming they would only be booked in for 6-8 hours. He wouldn't be home for dinner and had no idea how long he might be. Brian set his guitar down and walked into the control booth. "Is there a phone I could use?" Brian asked the engineer. 

"You can use this one or if you want some privacy...there is a phone in the corner of the breakroom..." he advised. 

"Thanks..." Brian replied and walked over to the studio phone. He only needed to let Roger know he wouldn't be home for dinner and didn't know when he would be finished. He dialed the number at home and wondered if Roger had finished for the day.

\-------------------------------------

"Did you leave a message?" Freddie asked Roger. The blond nodded to his friend.

"Yeah..." he replied. Roger had left Brian a message telling him to go ahead and eat and he may not be home until late tonight.

"I just told Deacy to not count on me being home before midnight...you never know how these video shoots go..." Freddie remarked as they waited for the crew to switch out the sets. Roger's head itched from all the excessive styling product but he managed to avoid touching his hair or scalp. It made him wish he still smoked and curled his fingers into fists to stave off the desire. 

"Could really go for a smoke right now..." Roger mumbled to his friend. Freddie understood better than most. He had tried to stop several times in the last six months. Freddie reached for his bag and opened it up. He pulled out a packet of licorice and handed one to Roger. The blond was amused at his attempts to avoid temptation and took the licorice with gratitude. "Thanks..." Roger said and took a bite of the cherry flavored rope.

"Dinner's in 15!" one of the production assistants announced. Roger glanced at his watch and saw it was 7pm. It was going to be a long night. 

\------------------------------

After around 17 takes Brian managed to finish his rendering of the lyrics for the commercial version of his song. They broke for dinner and Julie had picked up a container of soup and a turkey and tomato sandwich. Brian picked at his food but managed to eat most of his soup. 

"Not hungry?" Julie asked him. Brian shrugged as he eyed his mostly ignored sandwich. 

"No appetite...just so nervous about getting everything right my stomach has been in knots..." he confessed. Julie formed a sympathetic expression and walked over to him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small plastic box. 

"Here..." she said and opened the lid to reveal several white pills of different shapes and sizes inside. "Take two of the large ones..." she suggested. Brian eyed them warily.

"What are they?" he asked with concern. Julie chuckled at him.

"They're just antacid...they'll help calm your stomach..." she assured him. Brian took hold of the pills she referenced and clutched them in his hand.

"Thanks..." he replied. "I'll have a few more bites and then I'll take them..." he told her. She smiled and closed the lid and pocketed the box. 

"I'll get you another water..." Julie said and walked to the refrigerator. Brian set the pills down and took a bite of his sandwich. He wondered if the pills were over the counter or prescription. He questioned if he should take them. Julie set the water down in front of him and Brian opened the bottle and grabbed the pills; not wanting to offend her. He dropped them in his mouth and swallowed a large drink of water. She smiled at him and patted his shoulder as she took a seat and sipped her can of Coke. 

\--------------------------

Roger was grateful for the long jacket as his trousers felt awfully tight after their meal of pasta salad and chicken sandwiches. Maybe it was the beer he drank with the meal that left him feeling bloated. He discreetly burped as Freddie chatted with the director. 

"Excuse me..." Roger muttered and Freddie smirked at him.

"Don't feel bad...I might be next..." Freddie told him with amusement. Freddie stood up and patted his stomach and laughed as he and Roger walked to the set. Freddie and Roger took their places on the stage and the microphones were once again set in front of them. This time it was their trading off of lead vocals. The studio lights felt hot and bright and Roger could sense the beginning of a headache as the director walked behind the cameraman and held up his hand.

"Music in 3...2...1..." he counted and then the portion of the song for this segment began playing. Roger leaned into his microphone and clutched it with his hand. He felt heavy from his meal and pressure in his head and tried to ignore it as he mimed the words and kept a wry smile on his face as he sang.

\------------------------------

The pills did calm his stomach and Brian felt better able to focus on his vocals. He kept his eyes on the lyric sheet on the music stand and pressed a hand to his headphones. He knew the lyrics by heart and was surprised how easy it was to forget them when the pressure was on. 

'Oh well it's tough to make a journey through  
The right stuff is dead ahead of you and me  
And you know we've still got time  
Hold on tight to the driving wheel  
This ride is really out of line  
Raw deal, but there's no other that's worth a dime'

"Stop!" Tony announced in the intercom. Brian ceased singing and looked over to see what expression Tony wore. He looked tired. As tired as Brian felt. "Let's do that bit again and I want you to really punch out the last half of the last line..." Tony requested. Brian nodded and cleared his throat as he watched for his cue. Tony gestured to go and the music began playing again. 

'Raw deal...but there's no other that's worth a dime!' Brian sang with added vigor. Tony was smiling through the observation window and gave him a thumbs up. Brian smiled and felt like he was getting somewhere. He leaned in and kept singing.

\------------------------

Roger knew his hairstyle had to be falling and his energy was fading as they did their last take of the night. He and Freddie finished and were shepherded back to the makeup room. Roger fell into the chair and felt drained as Missy grabbed a cloth and cold cream and began to wipe off his makeup. Tabitha was doing the same for Freddie. 

"I'm fucking beat!" Roger groaned as he watched Tabitha carefully remove Freddie's hairpiece. 

"You better get your beauty rest tonight as you will do this all over again tomorrow..." Freddie reminded him. "I can tell you've been out of the game for a while...your endurance is diminished..." Freddie remarked as Tabitha removed his eye makeup. Roger agreed.

"Yeah...I have to admit it was easier when you had a system full of cocaine or at least some speed and an unlimited supply of cigarettes..." Roger told him with sentimentality. Freddie gave him a dismissive look. 

"That shit was great in our twenties dear but now it would just drag us to a faster death..." Freddie replied. "Just get up early and take one of those jogs you go on about..." Freddie suggested. It was pretty cold out to be jogging this time of year and the few times he had done it he was frozen for hours afterward. 

"What are you doing to stay so fit these days?" Roger questioned. Freddie formed a bemused expression and bit down on his thumbnail. 

"I get plenty of cardio in the bedroom darling!" he said proudly. Both Missy and Tabitha giggled and Roger rolled his eyes. Freddie stood up as Tabitha finished. "I'm off to the loo..." he announced and left the room as Tabitha collected his stage clothes and disappeared after him. Missy tamed Roger's hair to look more presentable for when he left and collected his jacket as Roger removed his shirt. He grimaced at the sight of his torso as he offered his shirt to the assistant.

"What's that look for?" Missy asked as Roger reached for his own shirt and began to put it on. 

"Just wishing I was a bit more fit..." Roger answered. He went to reach for his track suit and felt an arm move around his waist from behind him. He could sense Missy getting closer to him and felt her breath against his neck. Her hand stroking his stomach.

"I think you look amazing and if you really want to burn some calories I'd be happy to go lock that door..." she suggested. Missy was an attractive young woman and Roger appreciated her looks and her offer. It was nice to hear she found him appealing. He took hold of the hand she had rested on his stomach and gently lifted it away.

"If I was single I'd be tempted..." Roger told her with a tender smile. "But I am happily taken and therefore not interested..." he explained. Missy smiled at him and pulled her arm back. 

"You can't blame a girl for trying..." she said in response and went to hang up his jacket. 

"I am flattered...thanks for the shot of confidence..." he remarked and they shared a warm smile.

"Anytime..." she said and winked at him as she slipped out the door.

\---------------------------------

"We'll resume tomorrow at 10 am folks..." Tony announced and everyone seemed relieved to call it a night. Brian removed his guitar from around his neck and shoulders and felt achy from the amount of time he had it strapped to him today. Ian took the guitar and placed it in the case as Brian tried to stretch out the fatigue from his body. Julie came in and had Brian's coat.

"You ready?" she asked him. He nodded to her and fought a yawn as he grabbed his coat. They entered the control room.

"Thanks for your hard work Brian...we'll see you tomorrow..." Tony said and began speaking to the engineer about the plans for the next day. Brian and Julie left the studio and slipped into the back of the hired car. They were soon in traffic and heading for Brian's house. 

"I'll pick you up at 8 and we can go over your schedule at breakfast..." Julie told him. "We've got a lot on your plate after you finish recording..." she reminded him. Brian rubbed his neck and nodded understanding. 

"Okay...I'll be ready..." he replied. They were quiet for the rest of the ride and Brian fought the urge to fall asleep. Thankfully the car pulled into the drive at the church and Julie waved goodbye. He got out and went inside; eager for a hot shower and his bed. Eager to see Roger and tell him about his day. He climbed the stairs and despite a few lights being on he didn't hear any signs of Roger. He hung up his coat and walked to the bathroom and saw evidence of Roger having come home. His track suit was on top of the hamper and the sink was wet. Brian felt elated to know he was home and rushed to the bedroom. He found the room dark and saw his fiancee already under the covers and snoring lightly. His excitement dwindled as he realized Roger was fast asleep. Brian walked back to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He donned his robe and noticed the kitchen light was on. He went in and found a note on the table.

Bri -

Sorry I missed you but I had a massive headache and needed to go to bed. We can catch up in the morning over breakfast.  
Love you and hope you had a good day.

Rog

Brian felt bad for Roger and swallowed his disappointment at not being able to talk about their day. He turned off the kitchen light and walked towards the bedroom. Jesus came up from behind him and nuzzled his leg. Brian stopped and picked up his Siamese. The cat instantly purred as Brian held him and stroked his head.

"I can tell you I had a crap day..." Brian told the feline in a quiet voice. He noticed Jesus just look at him and blink. "I was a nervous wreck and it took ages to get anything done..." he confessed. Brian walked to the bedroom and went inside with quiet steps. He had to admit that just petting his beloved cat made him feel better. He set Jesus down on the bed as he changed into pajamas and slid under the blanket. The cat walked up and proceeded to snuggle next to Brian's side. It felt comforting. Between the light snoring from Roger, the steady purr from his cat and the extreme exhaustion from the day, Brian was asleep in 5 minutes.

\--------------------------------- 

The alarm went off at 7 am and Roger groaned at the thought. He reached over and slapped the button to disengage the annoying beep. Despite feeling tired, he was relieved to know his headache was gone. Roger slowly turned over in bed to face Brian and found his spot empty. He sat up and wondered if Brian had just gone to the toilet. He slid out of bed and shivered at the feel of the cold floor. He grabbed his slippers and took off for the bathroom. 

To Roger's surprise Brian was already dressed and checking his hair in the mirror.

"Good morning..." Roger told him in a sleepy voice. Brian walked over and the two instantly kissed at the sight of each other. "Did you wake up early?" Roger asked as he went to relieve himself. "I can go ahead and sit with you for breakfast before I get ready..." he suggested. Brian looked subdued as he checked his shirt was tucked in.

"Sorry...Julie...my assistant...is picking me up for breakfast at 8...we are going over my schedule before we go to the studio..." Brian advised. Roger's face fell and frowned at missing out on talking to Brian. He walked over to the sink and looked at Brian in the mirror. 

"I guess we'll have to catch up with each other tonight...." Roger replied. "I'm on my own today as Freddie finished his bits for the video..." Roger commented as he dried his hands. 

"Did you get a lot done yesterday?" Brian asked as Roger went to start the shower.

"We've got the backing vocal sequences and all of Freddie's main vocal pieces wrapped up...so I am working on my main vocal's today..." Roger explained. "It's just a straightforward performance video so there isn't a lot of elements to film..." Brian nodded understanding and wondered what the video for his own song would entail. "How did recording go?" Roger asked Brian.

"Good...well...it was okay....I was really a nervous wreck the whole time..." Brian confessed. Roger noticed how his body stiffened as he spoke. He took hold of Brian's hand.

"I'm sorry you found it so stressful....maybe it was just first day jitters...you know what to expect now and can relax and focus on getting it done..." Roger told him as he gave him a sympathetic look. Brian smiled and nodded slightly.

"You're right...it's probably just the first day unease...not knowing..." he agreed. Roger smiled at him and caressed his cheek.

"I need to get in the shower and you need to get downstairs..." Roger pointed out and then leaned in for a slow meaningful kiss. "We can catch up tonight..." Roger told him. Brian let Roger open the shower door.

"See you tonight then....love you..." Brian replied and Roger stepped into the shower.

"Love you too...have a good day..." Roger said and closed the door. Brian walked out of the bathroom and let out a long breath. Maybe today wouldn't feel as overwhelming.

Two Days Later

It looked like it would be another long night in the studio and Brian left the same voice message for Roger that he had before. He returned to the recording booth and stood at the microphone to do more vocals. He was tired and wanted badly to just go home and spend the evening lying next to Roger and just being with him. Feeling comfort in his presence and a sense of calm that escaped him during these long sessions.

\------------------------

Roger stood under the hot lights in his pompadour hairstyle and tight clothing and did his best to act like he was having the time of his life. The real fun had gone out of making the video once Freddie left. He was hoping they would finish today. He needed a night of just lounging on the sofa and enjoying a home cooked meal. He missed the quiet evenings spent at home with Brian. Roger hoped today was better for his fiancee at the studio. Despite implying things were better, Roger had sensed Brian's anxiety had remained. He wished he could be there for him at Abbey Road but it just wasn't in the cards.

They finished the clip they were filming and took a break while the lighting man checked a problem on a strip of neon light in the backdrop. Roger dapped some sweat from his face with a cloth and couldn't wait to get out of the warm, tight clothes. 

"We think we can wrap up tonight..." Russell informed Roger as they waited for the light repair. "I just need three more shots and we've got everything..." he advised. "If you're okay with staying until we finish..." Russell asked and Roger instantly nodded. It was worth it to get done tonight.

"Absolutely..." Roger replied. Russell patted Roger's arm and smiled at him.

"Good...I'm grabbing a coffee....want one?" Russell asked him. Roger shook his head.

"I'm good...thanks..." Roger told him and walked over to the wall and picked up the phone. He sighed as he prepared to leave another message for Brian.

\------------------------------

It was close to midnight when Brian was put in the car and escorted home by Julie. He felt frazzled after his long day and was quiet on the drive. 

"You're doing great for someone completely new to all this..." Julie remarked as she looked at him from her side of the seat. "I know it's been daunting for you but the worst part is over...you'll probably finish tomorrow and we can stay on schedule for the interviews and making your video...." she informed him. Brian just nodded understanding as he fought off a yawn. 

"So no break before we move on to the interviews..." Brian stated and Julie nodded as she opened her bag. 

"We went over your schedule already...you've got a sit down interview with MTV and then you're doing another with BBC radio....and I got a call today that you're probably getting a slot on Top of The Pops..." Julie reminded him. She pulled out the small plastic box Brian had seen a few days earlier. "Making a hit record takes a lot of work..." Julie pointed out as she opened the box. "Why don't you take one of these to help you get some good sleep tonight..." she suggested and picked up a small white tablet. 

"What is it?" Brian asked. Julie smiled warmly at him and placed the table in his hand. 

"Just a little something to take the edge of your nerves so you can relax and get some rest..." she informed him. She gestured at him to take it. Brian remembered she had been right about the antacid helping him so he placed the pill on his tongue and picked up the water bottle and took a drink. "That's better!" she remarked and closed the lid to the plastic box and put it in her bag. "You'll be asleep by the time your head hits your pillow..." she assured him.

Brian smiled and found the idea heavenly. 

\--------------------------------

Roger finally arrived home at 1 am. He had finished the video and felt like he could sleep for 12 hours straight. He went upstairs and found everything quiet. Roger stepped into the bathroom and stripped off his jeans and sweatshirt and peeled his socks off his feet. He brushed his teeth and washed his face before going to the bedroom. Brian was snoring and was curled up in a ball on his side of the bed. His face relaxed. Roger crawled in next to him and sighed with contentment to be home and next to his partner. He shifted closer to him under the blanket and felt himself relax in Brian's body heat. He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

\------------------------

Both men slept well and felt reinvigorated the next morning. Brian pulled out a skillet and prepared some bacon and eggs for them both as Roger took a shower. They were soon seated at the kitchen table enjoying some hot food and were both in a good mood.

"I should be home for dinner tonight...we're wrapping up the recording today..." Brian told Roger with a wide smile. Roger slid his hand over to cover Brian's.

"I'll be in the studio here today so whenever you get home we can enjoy a quiet evening together..." Roger replied. "And you can tell me all about your experience at Abbey Road..."

"That sounds wonderful!" Brian said and the consideration of it made him feel he could get through his studio time today. The men continued eating and were disrupted by the telephone. Brian got up to answer it.

"Hello..." 

"Hi Brian...Jim Beach here...is Roger available?" he asked.

"Hi Jim...yes...let me get him..." Brian replied and gestured at Roger. "Hey Rog...it's Jim calling for you...' he advised. Roger wiped his mouth and got up from the table and took the phone from Brian.

Brian focused on rinsing his dishes as Roger spoke to their manager. He was curious what had prompted an early morning phone call. He could only hear Roger's side of the conversation.

"Yes...we finished late last night..." Roger said into the telephone. "I planned on being in the studio here today..." Roger listened for a few minutes as Brian watched him.

"Oh really?" Roger declared in the phone and glanced over at Brian. "Yes...that is a great opportunity...." Roger stated as he eyed Brian. His expression showing surprise. Brian was incredibly curious now what was transpiring on the phone. "Yes...I'll be ready...you said four o'clock?" Roger questioned. "Right....thanks Jim...bye..." he said and hung up the phone. Brian tried not to act nosy as he placed his dishes in the dishwasher.

"What did Jim want?" Brian said casually as Roger came up to his side. He caught the expression of mixed emotions on Roger's face and felt a tinge of concern from it.

"It's good and bad news..." Roger replied and leaned against the counter. "Jim managed to get me an interview with Manchester Morning...that morning show up north..." Roger explained. "They had a cancelation and he got me the spot on tomorrow's program...so I leave today at 4 to travel there and prepare for an interview in the morning..." Brian's face dropped hearing this. He knew what the bad news was.

"So you won't be home tonight..." Brian stated and Roger nodded.

"Sorry...it can't be helped..." Roger told him. Brian nodded but didn't say anything and glanced at the table.

"You done with your breakfast?" Brian asked quietly. Roger moved from the counter and walked to the table.

"I want a few more bites...your eggs are so good..." Roger said to him with a smile. Brian wiped his hands dry and felt deflated at missing another evening with Roger. As he considered his own schedule he realized he wouldn't be home the next night and sighed heavily.

"What is it?" Roger said as he took his seat at the table and picked up his fork.

"I won't be home the next night..." Brian informed him. "I've got an interview as well..." Brian stated. Roger kept his smile. 

"After that we should have a night or two..." Roger said to reassure him. "Not much happens on Sundays so we should be together then..." Brian nodded as he closed the dishwasher door.

"Yeah...Sunday..." Brian mumbled. "Don't forget to rinse your dishes..." he told the blond as he walked towards him. "I've got to finish getting ready..." 

The men shared a kiss and Roger gave him an encouraging smile but he could see the sadness in Brian's eyes. He took hold of Brian's chin and looked intently at him. 

"I can see you're troubled by something...talk to me..." Roger said and Brian swallowed at the realization he couldn't hide his dismay. 

"Is this is how it's going to be?" Brian asked him quietly. "The hectic schedules and not seeing each other?' he questioned. Roger understood now and remembered this type of work was new to Brian. He wasn't experienced in managing this type of life. But Roger knew he would get used to it. 

"Brian....if you're a recording artist you not only sign on to record in the studio...you always sign on to do promotion work as well..." he explained. "It's just how it is...." he emphasized. 

"I never realized you would have to do all this...that I would have all these responsibilities..." Brian confessed. "It's a lot to take in..." he stated. 

"You're new to it Bri....you'll adjust..." Roger said with encouragement. "You'll see it's a few weeks of hard work and the pressure of having a crazy schedule and things will calm down and then you'll probably get restless at not having the whirlwind..." Roger said earnestly and smiled at him. Brian heard him but felt building regret that he had ever submitted his song in the contest. It wasn't Roger's fault so he just smiled at him and nodded.

"You're right...I'm just new to the game..." Brian replied and slipped away from Roger and out of the kitchen. He walked down the hall to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Brian stood at the vanity and looked at his reflection in the mirror. 'I'm just not sure it's a game I really want to play.' Brian said in a whisper and picked up his toothbrush.


	42. Driven By You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driven By You by Brian May
> 
> https://youtu.be/qGDwug_OXxg

Brian felt lonely. Despite being surrounded by musicians and an assistant, producers and reporters and television presenters; he felt lonely. He stepped out of the car and walked into the production office with Julie by his side. She guided him to the office of the music video team. They were escorted to a meeting room to go over the plan for the shoot. It was another set of strangers to meet and another new experience to endure.

"What we see is something simple like you being in a concert setting..." Isaac explained as he stood at a storyboard pinned to the wall. "We want to shoot you performing the song in a medium sized venue and you just need to be on stage with some other musicians and you will mime the song..." 

"I've never performed in a concert venue before..." Brian advised them. "I'm not sure what to do...if I can do it..." he exclaimed with a worried expression on his face. Julie leaned close to him and pressed her hand into his arm.

"You can do it Brian...don't worry about it..." she said to encourage him. 

"But I don't know about playing in front of so many people..." Brian continued to express his doubt. His sense of stage fright building already at the prospect of it. Isaac gave him a reassuring smile.

"Brian...you won't actually be playing in front of a full crowd...we are just recording you performing on the stage and we edit in the footage of the audience..." he explained and gestured flamboyantly with his hand. "People do it all the time in music videos..." he explained. Brian instantly felt some relief hearing this. A smile actually graced his face.

"Oh!" he said. "I didn't know you did that..." Brian confessed. Isaac and his production partner Derek shared a knowing look between them. They knew they were dealing with a true rookie. 

"It's all illusion my dear...when it is all said and done it will look like you rocked the house with a crowd of thousands when you really only mimed your song to people in the first few rows..." Derek explained. Brian didn't want to look weak at the thought of even playing just a few rows so he nodded to the director.

"Okay..." Brian agreed and bit his lip with worry as he picked up his copy of the plan as the meeting continued.

\--------------------------------

"We're ready for you..." Jessie, his assistant, announced as she stood in the doorway of the dressing room. Deacy stood up from his makeup chair and fluffed his hair one more time. Both he and Jessie looked over his red parachute material jumpsuit and black converse hi-tops to make sure he looked perfect. They both then walked to the door.

"Let's do this!" Deacy said confidently and followed Jessie out to the studio where his first show was being taped. The set was was decorated like a dance club and there were several hired dancers waiting for him to appear. They were already positioned on the dance floor. Deacy waved to the dancers and walked to his position beside a counter with turntables on it. The sound man came over and got his microphone pack attached under his jacket and tested the audio. He announced they were good and everyone got in their positions as Gary, the director, counted down their start. The filming commenced.

"Hey everybody....I'm Deacy...and let's dance!" Deacy announced as his deejay, a young lady named Vinyl, began playing 'Let's Dance,' by David Bowie. The small contingent of dancers began moving on the small floor and Deacy also started dancing from his platform above the dance floor. The main camera panned the dancers and then zoomed in on Deacy; who was cued by the director to begin.

"Welcome to my first show where I will be playing my favorite dance music and my dancers will be showing off the latest moves..." Deacy stated. "Not only will we visit some classics from the past, I will also be debuting some new dance tunes in the coming weeks..." Deacy kept dancing as he spoke. "So join me at this time every week to hear the best of dance music and some of my favorite tracks by artists I have come to know as friends..." he declared. Deacy took a spin as the camera panned back out to show his dancers and him in the background.

Deacy took a spin as the camera panned back out to show his dancers and him in the background   
\-----------------------------------

"My video will be debuting on MTV in a week..." Roger told the Manchester morning show host as he sat on their guest sofa. 

"And this is your duet with Freddie Mercury?" the host asked. Roger smiled and nodded.

"Yes...we recorded a couple of tracks in my studio and decided to release this one as a single...the B-side is a duet with him as well..." the host looked pleased to hear it.

"Marvelous! I understand you've been working on a new album in your studio...any idea of when that will be released?" the host questioned.

"I've not finished all the tracks...you see...I am playing most of the instruments myself and that takes time to record...so it will be a while before it is released..." Roger explained.

Do you have a title for the album yet?" Roger shook his head.

"No...I only decide that when I'm finished..." Roger answered.

"So a new single and a new album in the near future...what else do you have planned for the year?" the host then asked. Roger wanted to say that he hoped to get married but didn't want to have that distract from his music being the main topic. 

"It would be nice to do some live shows...I'm not sure about a full scale tour or anything...it really depends on the timing..." Roger responded. It depended on whether he was getting married. It was like the host read his mind though and leaned forward as he spoke.

"And how is your personal life these days?" the host asked directly. "You appeared on a talk show last year and announced you are gay....and you indicated then you had a boyfriend...are you still seeing him?" Roger couldn't help the massive grin that formed on his face.

"I am still seeing Brian...yes...he even played guitar on several of the tracks for my new album and plays on the single as well..." Roger revealed. The host acted like he had an exclusive.

"Would you say things are serious between you and Brian...what is his last name?" the host asked him with growing interest. 

"It's Brian May...and yes....things are serious..." Roger said smugly. "But that's all I'm prepared to say..." he added. The host deflated a bit but decided to press on with the personal line of questions. Roger made sure he didn't play with the ring on his finger and hoped the host didn't notice it.

"So you aren't interested in getting engaged or married like Freddie Mercury has?" the host queried. "Most people are aware he got married last autumn on a Caribbean island where gay marriage is legal..." he pointed out. "You were his best man...were you not?" Roger just smiled at the man.

"Yes...I was Freddie's best man...and yes...he did get married..." Roger confirmed.

"So are you possibly headed for a trip down the aisle yourself?" the host asked again. Roger laughed lightly as his nerves felt a bit jangled. He hadn't discussed with Brian whether he wanted this public or not. Since Brian had not told his mother yet, Roger played it safe.

"I'm not opposed to the idea...but we're taking things slow..." Roger answered and knew the host had to be running out of time. He could tell by their face that was the case.

"Roger Taylor...thank you for coming today and visiting with us here in Manchester and good luck with the new single..." the host stated. Roger smiled at him and reached out to shake his hand.

"Thanks for having me..." he replied and wondered how fast he could get home.

\-------------------------------

"Okay...we will start day after tomorrow then...we will see you at 10 am for the run through..." Isaac announced. Everyone at the meeting began standing up and leaving. Isaac walked over to Brian and patted his shoulder. "You'll be great...don't worry..." he said. Brian nodded at him.

"Thanks..." Brian said quietly. They left the office and he followed Julie out to the car. They both got in and headed for Brian's home. Julie opened up a briefcase and showed Brian a stack of photos from his photo shoot. 

"Since you've got tomorrow free I was thinking you could get started on autographing these pictures..." she requested. There must have been a 100 photos and Brian's eyes went wide. He had hoped to go home and relax and cook dinner for himself and Roger. Tomorrow he could get some rest.

"This many?" Brian questioned and Julie grinned at him.

"You are about to become famous and you will get a lot of fan mail and we want to be ready..." she explained. "They've already got you a post box and everything..." she told him. Brian had not considered that aspect of it all. There was so much to being a rock star and he began to feel overwhelmed again at the consideration.

"Will I need to answer the fan mail?" Brian questioned with growing anxiety. Julie shook her hand and patted his leg.

"There are people who do that for you..." she answered. "They might have you write a letter or two in response to some fans so people know it is legit, but don't worry about it..." Julie assured him. Brian sat and stared at the pile of photos and realized Roger never mentioned any fan mail. He wondered if Roger had people who handed his. His head was swimming for the rest of the ride.

They reached the church and Brian went to collect his things. With the briefcase it was more than he could manage. Julie saw him struggling and shuffled out of the car.

"I'll bring this up for you..." she advised. Julie was curious about where Brian lived. She had heard from a few people they believed he was the Brian May that was dating Roger Taylor from The Cross. Seeing the sign on the studio had confirmed it but she had never had the courage to ask Brian about his relationship. He had been so freaked out by everything going on. Brian smiled gratefully at her as the driver pulled his guitar from the boot.

"Thanks..." Brian told them both and he went and unlocked the door as the driver set his guitar inside the entryway. The driver returned to the car and Brian had thought Julie would just set the briefcase inside. She walked through the door and began heading straight in. Brian closed the door and kept hold of his bag as he watched Julie look around.

"Wow! This is really cool!" she remarked as she headed into the area that had Roger's office and the studio. 

"I'm upstairs actually..." Brian told her. He was tired and didn't feel like giving her a tour. He wasn't sure what Roger had out in his office and the studio area and Dave wasn't here today. Brian gestured for the stairs and Julie looked intrigued as she followed him up.

As they reached the landing Jesus came padding down the hall to greet his absent human.

"Who is this?" Julie said with delight as the Siamese came up to them both and nuzzled Brian's leg.

"That's my cat Jesus..." Brian told her with amusement as he set his bag down and picked up the needy feline. He began purring heavily at the attention. "That's my boy..." Brian said and cuddled him close. Julie grabbed Brian's bag as she eyed him petting his cat.

"That's an unusual name...but seeing as you live in a church..." she responded. Brian laughed and began walking. 

"This is our living room and down there is the kitchen and bath and I also have a photography darkroom and that's our bedroom..." Brian explained as he pointed down the hall. Julie grinned at him.

"Our bedroom...eh?" she questioned with a raised brow. "You live here with Roger Taylor...don't you?" she asked him. Brian hadn't realized how he described the rooms and blushed. She already knew so there was no point denying it.

"Yes..." Brian said sheepishly. Julie giggled at his embarrassment. 

"It's fine Brian...I don't care who you sleep with..." she answered. Brian was glad to hear it but didn't want to dwell on the topic. 

"You can set those things down in the kitchen if you don't mind...it's down here...." Brian requested and they walked to the kitchen. Brian pointed at the large kitchen table. His preferred workspace. Julie was impressed with the size and modernity of the space.

"This is an amazing kitchen..." she said with awe. 

"It's my kitchen...I like to cook..." Brian confessed. Julie recalled him saying he had a darkroom and now he had a kitchen. She was beginning to understand why Roger Taylor was living with him. Musician, photographer and cook. What else was he good at?

"Damn Brian!" Julie exclaimed and nudged Brian with her elbow before setting the briefcase and bag on the table. "You are a man of many talents..." she told him. Brian shook his head and made a rebutting sound.

"I wouldn't say that..." Brian said and smiled at her. "I just like to do a lot of different things..." he remarked. Brian was ready for some down time and looked at Julie with gratitude. "Thanks for all your help Julie...you've been wonderful...I need to feed my cat and start some dinner..." he explained as a way to hint for her to leave. Julie nodded understanding but found it humorous that Brian was so domestic. He was on the cusp of being a star and he was worried about cooking dinner.

"Enjoy doing those trivial things while you can..." she commented to him. "Soon you'll have a maid to take care of that for you..." she told him. "I need to go anyway...the driver is waiting..." she advised. She noticed Brian looking anxious and decided to make sure he was okay. She reached into her own bag and pulled out her plastic box. She opened the lid as Brian watched and handed him one large white pill. "I know your anxious about everything...take this...it will help you relax...." she told him. Brian only nodded as he eyed the pill. Julie leaned over and pressed a kiss to Brian's cheek. "Get some rest...you'll need it..." she reminded him and left the kitchen. Brian followed her to make sure she found her way and walked down the stairs behind her; still clutching Jesus.

"Bye...see you..." Brian said as she exited the church. He stood there and thought about everything she had said to him. Fan clubs and having a maid. He already had her as an assistant and they had a driver. His life was changing faster than he could begin to fathom and she promised more changes. Brian clutched the pill in his hand and tucked it in his pocket.

"Even if we have a maid I'm still taking care of you..." Brian told the feline as he walked upstairs and tried to focus on making a nice dinner.

\------------------------------

Roger's car dropped him at home and he rushed upstairs; missing Brian's face and hoping he was home. There was silence as he arrived at the top of the stairs but something else peaked his senses. He smelled something burning. He dropped his bag and ran to the kitchen to find smoke coming from the oven.

"Shit!" he cried out and saw an oven mitt on the counter. He turned off the oven and used the mitt to open the door. Smoke billowed out in his face and he coughed as he saw a dish with its contents blackened inside. Roger carefully reached for the hot dish and managed to get hold of it. He quickly walked it to the sink and dropped it in. The sound of the ceramic dish cracking echoed as he immediately turned on the tap and doused it with water. "What the fuck Brian!" he complained and then wondered where he was. Why hadn't he smelled the smoke or heard his timer? Roger became concerned as he turned off the water and tossed the mitt aside as he rushed from the kitchen. "Brian!" he shouted and went into the bedroom to find it empty. He checked the bathroom and then walked to the living room and saw Brian curled up on the sofa. For a moment Roger was irritated with him but noticed he was terribly still and quiet. His heart rate sped up as he went over and touched him. He was warm and Roger could tell he was breathing. But he seemed dead to the world.

"Brian..." he said gently and shook his shoulder. "Brian....wake up!" he said with increasing volume and effort as he shook him harder. Panic was beginning to set in as Brian seemed almost unconscious. Finally he made a moaning sound and was trying to open his eyes. Roger sighed in relief as Brian began to blink a bit. "Christ Brian!" Roger cried out. "You scared the shit out of me!" he told him as Brian rolled over a bit and began to focus on Roger.

"What?" Brian mumbled in a sedated voice. Roger sensed that something was off and looked at Brian's slackened face and heavy eyes and noted his demeanor. He seemed drugged and his own eyes widened.

"Did you take something?" Roger asked him as he helped Brian begin to sit up. Brian fumbled as he sat against the back of the sofa. He looked at Roger but felt woozy and unable to properly focus.

"Huh?" Brian replied and Roger knew he had taken something. 

"What did you take?" Roger asked him with growing worry and anger. "What did you take Brian? Because you could have burned this place down and you with it!" he barked. The shouting made Brian wake up a bit more and he looked directly at Roger. He realized he was asking him what he took.

"Julie gave me something to calm me down..." Brian mumbled to him as he pushed himself up from his reclined position and leaned forward. Brian rested his head in his hands and tried to wake up a little more. He felt sluggish and muddled. Roger was shocked to hear Brian's assistant was giving him pills; but then wasn't surprised as he turned Brian to face him. Trying to hold back his anger. Sometimes he really hated the entertainment business.

"Do you know what she gave you?" Roger asked him and Brian lifted his head up a bit and shook it.

"No...she has a box of pills..." he muttered. Roger tightened his fists and felt a mixture of outrage and guilt. If he had been there this never would have happened.

"Brian...do not take anything she offers you!" Roger told him firmly. He took hold of Brian's chin and made him look him in the eyes. "You hear me?" Roger stated. "I know you're new to all this and it can seem overwhelming but you can't use pills to cope with it..." Roger explained. "Trust me! I know what happens and you end up reliant on them for everything...and then you risk taking too many..." he pointed out. 

"I'm sorry...." Brian mumbled to him as he gazed at Roger with a look of remorse. "I've just been a nervous wreck and she was only trying to help..." Brian explained as he felt more cognizant. 

"Well she isn't helping you if she gets you addicted to those fucking pills now is she?" Roger snapped back; his anger at Julie replacing his anger with Brian.

"I'm sorry...I guess I didn't think about that..." Brian told him as he suddenly remembered his dinner in the oven. He went to stand up as his face formed a distressed expression. "Shit!" he exclaimed. "I left my chicken pie in the oven!" he declared and Roger kept hold of him.

"It already burned...I took care of it..." Roger informed him. Brian slumped back on the sofa looking exasperated. He rubbed his face with his hands trying to clear his head.

"I am so sorry Rog..." he groaned and leaned over and put his head against Roger's shoulder. Roger hugged him and then realized Brian had started crying. 

"Hey...." Roger said with concern and held Brian as he began sobbing. "It was just a bloody pie..." Roger reminded him and pulled Brian back to show him a smile. Brian's face was awash in tears.

"It's not the pie..." Brian said between gasping sobs. Roger grew worried at his fiancee crumbling on him. "I just don't think I can do this music video..." Brian confessed with eyes full of tears. 

"Why can't you do it?" Roger questioned as he reached over to the side table and grabbed Brian a few tissues. He offered it to Brian; who took it and wiped at his blubbery nose and tried to collect himself.

"They want me to get up on a stage and perform in front of a bunch of people..." Brian explained. "It's being filmed at a big venue and it's like I'm doing a concert..." he told Roger. In response Roger smiled at him and wiped his hair away from his tear stained cheek.

"You played with a band in university....you told me that...and you performed at Freddie and Deacy's party..." Roger reminded him. "This won't be that different..." he pointed out. Brian sniffled at him.

"I know I played those but this is different..." Brian responded. "This time the spotlight is on me...I have to carry the whole thing..." he said. Roger understood now what was different.

"That's true...I guess when you are up playing with friends or at least people you know it is easier..." Roger remarked. "But I think you can do this..." Roger stated with a confident smile. "You only have to mime the song and if you mess up they just do another take..." Roger laughed lightly. "Trust me...I've made plenty of mistakes filming mine..." he revealed. 

Brian found that hard to believe. Roger was a seasoned professional. He was used to living in this world. Brian sighed as he wiped his face again with the dry remnant of his tissue.

"Everything is changing so quickly...." Brian stated. "I have studio time and meetings and photo sessions and interviews and then Julie tells me I have to autograph 100 pictures and I will have fan mail..." Brian began rattling off all the things that had filled his head of late. "Do you get fan mail?" Brian asked him. Roger shrugged at him.

"I do...I had mine handled through The Cross but now that I think of it, I need to get something arranged through our manager..." Roger replied. 

"I don't know that I could just have some stranger read my mail and then answer it for me..." Brian declared with conviction. Roger patted Brian's leg.

"You won't have time to answer it if you do get a hit single and if you still want a life..." Roger pointed out. "You could get hundreds of letters a week..." he remarked and Brian's eyes went wide at the prospect. 

"And then there's the maid!" Brian brought up next. Roger was confused as to what a maid had to do with fan mail.

"A maid?" Roger questioned. Brian began to slide off the sofa since he was clear headed again and stood up. 

"Yes! A maid!" Brian confirmed. "I have to get a maid to clean the house and cook the meals and take care of Jesus because I'm too busy..." he explained and gestured around the room dramatically. "So yet another stranger will be invading my life....my life with you..." he pointed out. Roger realized that the idea of being rich and famous didn't necessarily appeal to Brian. 

"Are you telling me you'd rather be a housewife than a rock star?" Roger asked him and couldn't help the tiny grin that formed on his face. Brian caught the amusement in Roger's face and began to walk from the room. Irritated at him finding this humorous.

"I'm telling you that I don't know if I can do that music video..." Brian declared in a huff and walked out of the room. Roger got up to follow him and found him in the kitchen inspecting the broken and burnt mess in the sink. 

"Brian....you are letting everything blow up in your head all at once..." Roger told him in a considerate voice. "Just take a deep breath and deal with one thing at a time..." he suggested. Brian turned to face him and Roger could see real distress in his eyes. He watched as Brian took a deep breath and let it out and tried to find a smile.

"One thing at a time?" he asked Roger and the blond nodded. Brian turned and looked at the mess in his kitchen. "I guess I'll start with what's for dinner...."

\--------------------------------

"I'm going to go ahead and get some of those photos signed..." Brian told Roger and found a smile for him as they cleaned up from the delivery pizza they had for dinner. Roger was relieved and stood up from the table. 

"Be sure and practice your signature and decide how you want to sign your name..." Roger suggested. "I need to check my messages in my office..." Roger informed Brian.

"Okay..." Brian replied and they shared a kiss before Roger left the kitchen. He heard Brian turn on the radio and took it as a good sign. An idea was forming in Roger's head to help Brian out with his video shoot. He noticed Brian's bag on a table and opened it and found his agenda for the video shoot. Roger stole the agenda and slipped downstairs.

\-------------------------------

Roger dialed Dave first. They had plans to work on Roger's album tomorrow but there was a change of plans. He told Dave his situation and his idea. Dave agreed it was a good plan and he would do whatever he could to help. Roger then dialed the next number. 

"Good evening..." Freddie answered in a relaxed voice.

"It's me Freddie...how are you?" Roger asked as he leaned back in his office chair.

"I am as mellow as a marshmallow..." Freddie replied. "I'm in a lovely warm bath..."

"And are you alone in that giant tub or is your favorite MTV host in there with you?" Roger teased. Freddie giggled in the phone and played footsies with his husband.

"I saw a run through of his first show Roger...I better be careful or my hubby will be a bigger star than me!" he quipped and splashed Deacy; who was sitting across from him in the oversized whirlpool tub. Deacy made a goofy face as he splashed back.

"Speaking of famous other halves..." Roger replied. "I've got a situation with Brian's video shoot and I am calling to ask for your help...both of you..." he requested. Freddie's eyebrows raised at the announcement and he picked up his glass of champagne.

"I'm listening..."

\---The morning of the shoot---

"You are?" Brian asked in disbelief as Roger informed him he was accompanying him to his video shoot. Roger grinned at him.

"I am....I rearranged my schedule and I will be going with you..." Roger confirmed. Brian walked over and flung his arms around him and felt overwhelmed with gratitude. 

"Thank you Rog!" Brian said earnestly. "You don't know what this means to me..." he told him. Roger pulled him away and gave him a solid kiss.

"Get a move on! We've got a car coming soon..." Roger reminded him. Brian felt a newfound energy and dashed to the bathroom to get ready. Roger glanced over at Jesus who was still lounged out on the warm bed. "You're not the only one who can perform a miracle!" he informed the cat and Jesus simply blinked at him.

They finished dressing and gathered their things and headed down as the car horn sounded. Brian held the door for Roger and they stepped out and locked up before sliding into the car with a surprised looking Julie already in the back seat.

"Wow!" Julie remarked as she eyed Roger taking a seat. "Hi! I'm Julie!" she announced and smiled at him. "And you're Roger Taylor..." she stated. "It's nice to finally meet you..." she told him. Roger gave her a thin smile.

"I would say it is nice to meet you but I have a bone to pick with you..." he said as Brian closed the door and remained silent. Julie looked bewildered. "There's the matter of a plastic box of pills you have on you..." Roger declared and leaned closer to her as Brian cringed.

\-----------------------------

By the time they arrived at the venue it was clear to Julie that she was to never give Brian anything more than an aspirin in the future. Roger was professional but stern with her and Brian opted to let Roger handle it. Julie apologized and Brian accepted and felt good when Roger laced his hand with his and rested it on his thigh for the rest of the trip.

When they pulled up to the secured area Brian saw the video director coming towards the car. He wondered why he looked so perplexed. Brian got out of the car and Isaac came bounding over to him.

"What is going on Brian?" Isaac said in a harried voice. "We didn't discuss all these changes!" he complained. Roger slid out of the car and walked over to Isaac and held out his hand.

"Roger Taylor...I'm the one responsible for the changes..." Roger announced. 

"What changes?" Brian asked with confusion. Isaac huffed at Roger but still shook his hand.

"I'm the director of this shoot and I don't appreciate you changing the line up and what is the deal with those kids?" Isaac complained. Roger gave him his best smile.

"Isaac calm down!" Roger said in a cool manner. "It's still your show...I just changed who will be on stage with Brian and I brought along some people that will make him feel more comfortable while he performs..." Brian was completely confused now and looked at Roger.

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked him again. Isaac glared at Roger and then decided to give in.

"Fine! But you aren't getting any credit for this..." he muttered and began walking away. "Temperamental artists..." he grumbled. Roger grabbed Brian's arm and began walking towards the entrance.

"I brought some friends along for moral support today..." Roger revealed. Brian was surprised to hear this and when they walked into the backstage area his eyes widened and a massive grin broke out on his face.

\---3 hours later---

"Everyone take your places..." the assistant announced. Brian felt nervous but excited as he prepared to walk onto the stage. He could see the large group of people seated in the first few rows and smiled as Roger fluffed his curly hair one more time.

"Brian..." Roger said calmly as he looked in Brian's eyes and smiled at him. "You are going to go out there and have fun and not worry about anything but the joy of playing..." Roger advised him. "Go ahead and play and sing like you are doing it for real and let the music carry you..." Brian smiled at his practical advice. He was so grateful Roger was here right now.

"Thank you so much for this Roger...you being here makes a world of difference..." Brian told him. Roger pointed out at the audience.

"You've got Deacy out there and Freddie and we even managed to get your rebel rousing group of former students out there as well to cheer you on...so there are no strangers leering at you...just people who love you and believe in you..." Roger pointed out. Brian nodded and felt like he could cry at the gesture Roger made for him.

"Thank you for this..." Brian repeated and Roger nodded at him. "The words to the song are true..." Brian remarked. "Everything I do is driven by you..." Brian told him and Roger grinned at the reminder. 

"Well don't tell Ford motors that!" Roger said with a wink and Brian chuckled and actually felt lighter than he had in weeks. The assistant signaled Brian it was time. Roger kissed him quickly. "Remember....I'm right there in front so if you get nervous just look at me...sing to me..." Roger suggested. Brian nodded and kissed him again and Roger turned to head out to take his seat. Brian swallowed and walked out to the stage. He looked over and couldn't believe that Roger had called Steve Vai, Cozy Powell and Rick Wakeman to play with him. They all grinned at Brian and he stood on his mark by the microphone and had his precious guitar around his neck.

The director called action and the music blared to life and Brian's smile was genuine as he began to play along to his recorded track. He performed on the strength of his best friends cheering him from the second row. He reveled in getting to play with some of his music heroes on the stage. He felt invigorated by the presence of his former class of students in the front row who had sagged off school after a phone call from Roger and were acting like they were seeing The Beatles. 

But mostly Brian played his heart out for the man who had captured his heart and believed in him even when he didn't believe in himself. That beautiful blond man who right now was both his rock and his greatest fan.


	43. Every Time You Go Away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Time You Go Away by Paul Young
> 
> https://youtu.be/nfk6sCzRTbM

"And for the final song of my show today..." Deacy announced and bounced with anticipation. "I'd like to welcome my special guests...here for the premiere of their new music video...please say hello to Roger Taylor and my better half, Freddie Mercury!" Deacy exclaimed excitedly as he held his arms open for his husband and friend to join him on the dance floor of his show. Roger and Freddie walked onto the floor to the applause of Deacy's dancers that lined the edge of the stage. Everyone was excited to see Freddie in the flesh and Roger as well.

The men met in the middle of the floor and Roger gave Deacy a hug and Freddie and Deacy shared a quick kiss as the applause died down. 

"Thank you for having us.." Roger said as they faced each other and ignored the cameras. Deacy felt immense excitement at having this exclusive on his show. 

"You are best friends but have never performed together in the past...this is your first release as a duo and the single releases tomorrow..." Deacy announced. Roger and Freddie both wore pleased expressions. Clearly happy to be there together. Roger wrapped his arm around Freddie's shoulders.

"That's right...Freddie was kind enough to help me out on my song and I am thrilled we could finally do something together..." Roger explained. Freddie beamed at his best friend.

"It was my pleasure and we had a lot of fun!" Freddie commented. Deacy looked at the camera and spoke.

"So here we go!" Deacy exclaimed. "For the first time...here is the new single from Roger Taylor with special guest...Freddie Mercury...Rock It (Prime Jive)!" Deacy exclaimed excitedly. The camera panned away and the video began playing on the large screen at the side of the stage. The sound was fed into the speakers on the floor so everyone could better hear the music. All of the dancers stood and watched and smiled widely. They couldn't help but move their bodies as the song picked up momentum. Roger and Freddie stood and watched the reaction of the dancers and the show crew nearby. They had already seen the video a few times and grown tired of it. They were happy with what they saw from the audience.

"Cut!" the director shouted. The video paused and everyone relaxed. "Let's get the end now please..." he announced. Everyone remained in place as the video was sped up on the screen. They were counted back in for filming and the director gestured at them to resume speaking as the video ended on the large screen. The dancers began clapping in response.

"That was Rock It (Prime Jive)....the new single from Roger Taylor and his special guest...and my husband...Freddie Mercury..." Deacy stated with amusement. "The single is available tomorrow at all record outlets..." Deacy advised. "That's it for today's show!" he declared. "See you next week when we all learn the 'safety dance!' " he announced. A portion of the just seen music video began playing again and the dancers resumed bopping to Prime Jive as Roger and Freddie made some cursory dance moves and the camera panned out.

"Cut!" the director shouted. Everyone stopped moving and the director walked over to the floor. "That's it!" he advised them and shook hands with Freddie and Roger. "You looked great!" he commented to the men.

"Thanks for everything..." Roger told the director. They stuck around to sign some autographs and pose for pictures but Roger kept his eye on the time. They had somewhere to be.

"It's time!" they suddenly heard Phoebe announce. Freddie, Deacy and Roger excused themselves and were led by a producer from the set and down a hallway to another area of the MTV Europe headquarters. They now occupied 5 floors of a newer London building. Roger checked his watch and felt excited and anxious as they arrived at a door for another sound stage. The light was green so they went in.

"You can watch from here..." the producer advised the three. They all stood quietly and watched as the cameraman gestured to the show host. It was the live feed for MTV Europe and the video jockey hosting the early evening slot was Simone Angel; the blonde Dutch woman recently hired for the network. She was sitting there in acid washed jeans and a Marilyn Monroe sweatshirt. And seated on a bench next to her was Brian. He was there to promote his song. Brian spotted his friends but didn't react since the camera had gone live.

"That was the new video from The Specials..." Simone announced and turned to Brian. "Are you a fan of Ska music?" she asked him in her marked Dutch accent. Brian smiled and nodded.

"Yes!" he replied. "I really like their track, 'Ghost Town'..." he remarked. "This one is good too..." he added. Simone smiled at him. 

"Brian...who are some of your influences?" she asked him. "Are there any artists who inspired you to write?" she questioned. Roger noted that Brian seemed pretty relaxed with the host and felt relieved he appeared to be enjoying the interview.

"Yes...quite a few actually..." Brian answered. "I really like The Beatles and admire them as songwriters...as well as Elton John and Bernie Taupin..." he mentioned. "I also find David Bowie to be a great wordsmith..." he added. Simone listened and smiled at him.

"Any newer artists that inspire you?" she asked. Brian wanted to immediately say Roger Taylor but felt it wasn't appropriate. He was smiling at the consideration though and tried to keep his eyes on Simone and not look over at his fiancee.

"Sure...I love Elvis Costello, The Eurythmics...and INXS!" he mentioned. "Prince is an amazing artist all around..." he added. Simone smiled at his choices.

"Would you include Roger Taylor in that list?" she asked him with a teasing smile. Roger rolled his eyes from the sidelines as Freddie poked his side. Brian blushed in response and Simone made a sound of amusement. "For our viewers who don't know...Brian is currently dating Roger Taylor..." she remarked. Brian nodded and smiled.

"Yes..." Brian answered. "He inspires me everyday..." he commented with brightness in his eyes and glanced over quickly at Roger.

"Thanks for coming by today Brian and we look forward to hearing your song, which premieres next week here on MTV..." Simone stated. "To send Brian off , here is some Roger Taylor with his former band...The Cross...with their video for 'Power To Love'..." Simone announced. The camera stopped and the light went red. Simone and Brian stood up.

"It was lovely to meet you..." Simone told Brian and they had a brief hug. "Good luck with your song..." she said. 

"Thanks..." Brian replied and walked off the set towards his fiancee. Brian noted his friends seemed jubilant. "How was I?" he asked and Roger wrapped his arm around Brian's shoulder as they all began walking from the studio. 

"You were great!" Roger told him with vigor. 

"You came across quite relaxed and natural..." Freddie commented. 

"And a bit mushy..." Deacy teased. "It's a shame they couldn't have showed Roger's new video..but I have the exclusive on that...it airs on my show in two days..." Deacy reminded him in a snobbish tone. 

"Listen to our little diva!" Freddie remarked as he swatted Deacy's bottom. "You've filmed three episodes and you act like you're the star of the network!" Freddie mockingly whined. Deacy giggled in response.

"Well this Diva is starving!" Deacy declared. "Let's go to dinner!" he commanded. The men walked out of the building wearing smiles and happy to be in each other's company for the night. 

\-------------------------------

Roger checked his suitcases one more time and then closed them up. He glanced over at Brian watching from his perch on the bed where Jesus was curled up on top of his outstretched legs. 

"I guess that's it..." Roger remarked as he carried his cases over and placed them by the doorway.

"I wish I could go with you..." Brian replied. He stroked the feline's velvet fur and had a sad expression. Roger wished so too. But both of them had work to do. And their schedules conflicted.

"It's just for 9 days..." Roger reminded him as he went over and climbed onto the bed next to Brian. "You've got so much going on yourself that the time will fly...I'll be back before you know it..." he pointed out. Brian nodded as he looked at Roger.

"I know.." he agreed. "I'll miss you..." Brian said and lifted a hand up and stroked Roger's face. Roger kissed his fingers. 

"I'll miss you too...you know that...and I'm sorry about your release party..." Roger said for the third time today. "I wish things hadn't turned out this way but I can't be in two places at once..." he said with regret. 

"It's okay Rog...really..." Brian said to reassure him again. "You didn't know about me winning this contest and everything when your promotion schedule was booked..." Roger felt terrible about missing the party. He felt like a bad partner. 

"Yeah..." Roger said in response and wished things were different. He glanced over and saw the clock and knew he had to get downstairs. "I've got to go..." he announced. Roger leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of the cat's head. "Take good care of Daddy while I'm gone..." Roger asked the cat. Brian smiled at the affection and gently set Jesus down on the bed as he got up to follow Roger. He carried one of his suitcases for him as they went downstairs for Roger's car. It was pulling up in the drive as they arrived at the door.

"I'll call you when I can...if you're not home I'll leave a message and try and call me back when you are free..." Roger advised and pulled on his overcoat. Brian nodded agreement.

"Okay...have a safe trip and good luck..." Brian replied. The men came together in a slow meaningful kiss. They parted hesitantly. 

"Bye..." Roger told him as the driver approached the door. Brian handed the driver the second case as Roger and the driver headed to the car. He stood and watched the car drive off and felt a little empty inside as it disappeared into the street.

\----------------------------------

Brian smiled as he shook hands with yet another stranger. It was his own release party but it wasn't as much fun without Roger there. He felt Roger would have made better conversation than he did and put him more at ease with meeting celebrities and VIP's. But he wasn't going to complain about his good fortune and his best friend was there with him. And Deacy was completely at ease with new people. 

It was a small trendy nightclub called Romeo's and was in the heart of Mayfair. Several of the MTV veejays were on hand; including Simone Angel. Brian had found her warm and friendly and enjoyed seeing her again. Deacy introduced him to the other veejays since he had met them all at the studio. Brian's manager, Jim Beach, was roaming the club and talking up Brian's career and passed by a few times to make sure Brian was having a good time. And Brian was; despite his missing Roger. He was relieved that it was just a cocktail party for a few hours and most people were just making an appearance and then leaving. 

"I like this club..." Deacy remarked as he stood at Brian's side. "Maybe we could come here sometime with our men..." he remarked. Brian nodded indifferently. 

"Sure..." he mumbled as he watched some new people walking his way with Jim Beach.

"I bet Freddie takes Roger to that club he loves in Berlin..." Deacy commented. "We should ask if they plan to go..." he suggested. 

"Sure..." Brian said and prepared himself to meet more people. He found a smile as Jim approached with an older man and an attractive younger woman.

"Brian...I don't think you've met Oscar Keys and his wife Diana..." Jim announced. They all exchanged handshakes and smiles.

"Oscar is the Vice President of Ford for Europe..." Jim advised. Brian smiled widely at him; impressed a big wig from Ford had come to the party.

"Nice to meet you both..." Brian responded.

"I like what you did for our marketing campaign..." Oscar stated as he looked at Brian with admiration. "We heard your song earlier...it might be a big hit!" he proclaimed. 

"Thank you!" Brian said graciously and felt the eyes of the wife on him. "I hope it's a hit too!" he agreed. "This is my best friend...John Deacon..." Brian advised as he gestured at Deacy. They all exchanged greetings and Brian glanced over and found Diana Keys still looking at him.

"I have to know..." Diana suddenly stated as she leaned close to Brian and fingered some of the lower curls on his shoulder. "Is that real or do you have a perm?" she asked him directly. Brian smiled at her.

"It's real..." Brian confirmed. Diana let go of his hair and smiled widely at him. 

"You have beautiful hair..." she remarked. 

"Thanks..." Brian replied and was glad she had stopped touching him. Diana was still admiring Brian and he felt a little self conscious at her overt attention.

"Good luck Brian...it was nice to finally meet you..." Oscar declared and took hold of his wife's hand to gesture to leave. Diana kept her eyes on Brian before finally moving.

"Yes...good luck..." Diana concurred.

"Thanks for coming..." Brian said as they walked off. He found himself watching as they walked away and Jim waved as he left with them. Brian noticed Diana turn and look back at him again; wearing that same appreciative smile.

"I think she fancies you..." Deacy remarked as Brian sipped his drink. Brian shook his head in response.

"She just liked my hair..." Brian replied and Deacy gave him an opposing expression.

"She was checking you out Brian..." Deacy countered. "I saw her looking right at your cock..." he remarked. Brian's eyebrows went up and he shared an amused look with his friend. 

"If I had known I would told her that was real too!" Brian quipped and he and Deacy both chuckled at the notion.

\-------------------------------------

Brian was wiped out from being the center of attention and was grateful when the party ended. Julie found him and they left the club. Deacy had his own car and left to head home. Brian rode in the backseat alongside his assistant and found this was becoming a routine thing in his life. Being tired and sitting in silence in this same car with this same person.

"You were a hit tonight!" Julie finally remarked as they drove through London. "I think we can expect your single to do really well..." she told him with confidence. Brian smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I hope so..." Brian replied as he turned to look at Julie. "A lot of effort sure goes into making it happen..." he commented. "Roger is traveling all over Europe to promote his new single..." Brian stated. "I never realized how much work goes into promotion..." he said and smiled with sentiment. "When I had my record store I got the promotional material to hang in the store and giveaways for my customers...and every so often you might be able to arrange for an act to make a store appearance..." Brian informed her as he reminisced. "But the big acts mostly opted for the chain stores....HMV...." he stated. "I was small potatoes in comparison..." he commented.

"Well you're the big time now!" Julie said with a positive tone. "You are on the other side of the game though...and you are right...there is a lot of work to promote a record..." she agreed. 

"It is a lot...and it's very tiring having to smile that much and meet so many new people..." he confessed. Julie reached over and patted Brian's arm for support.

"It is...but you are a nice person and your personality shines through...people instantly like you..." she remarked. "You did fine and impressed a lot of the right people tonight..." Julie told him. "I heard several people say complimentary things about you..." she revealed and Brian looked intrigued.

"Oh yeah?" he said with interest. "Like who?" he asked her. She formed a smug expression.

"Let's see..." she said. "Midge Ure from Ultravox; Martin Kemp from Spandau Ballet and Simone Angel had nothing but nice things to say..." Julie commented. Brian had liked Midge and admired his work and Martin and Simone were really nice.

"I am glad to hear it..." Brian said. "It's nice for people in the business to say that..." he remarked.

"It wasn't just music people..." Julie replied. "I overheard a woman with one of the Ford VIP's telling another woman how handsome you are..." Julie told him with some bravado. Brian felt a blush at hearing this. "Actually...her exact words were that you are pretty hot!" Julie revealed and Brian smirked at the news.

"Well!" Brian responded; somewhat embarrassed. "Wow!" he said and he and Julie both laughed. Brian just shook his head in disbelief. Julie looked at him intently.

"You are a really good looking man Brian..." Julie told him earnestly. "And you are a genuinely nice guy..." she added. "That is a combination that is hard to find most days..." she stated and then grinned at him. "Don't let it go to your head though!" she warned and Brian snickered at her.

"Don't worry..." he assured her. "My ego remains quite in check..." 

\---------------------------------

It had been a long day full of travel and rushing to interviews. Roger was grateful to arrive at his hotel suite and had left Freddie when they exited the lift. He switched on the lights and tossed his coat over the side of the sofa. It had been a long time since he had stayed in a traditional hotel and he smiled at the memory of being at The Ritz in London. He was staying there when he met Brian. Roger quickly pulled off his jacket and tie and his shoes and poured himself a drink. He carried his glass of whisky over and sat by the table with the phone and dialed home. Eager to talk to Brian. Missing his face and his presence. He sighed as he waited for an answer.

But he reached the answering machine instead of Brian. He waited for the beep and left a message.

"It's me....just got back from dinner with Freddie and from a day full of interviews..." Roger stated. "Call me at my hotel...I'll be up for a few hours...it's 11 here in Paris..." Roger advised. "I am keen to hear how your party went...love you..." he said and hung up the phone. Roger finished his drink and leaned back in the chair and wished Brian was here with him.

\-----------------------------------

Brian had turned on the radio in the bathroom to listen as he took a shower. The house was so quiet without Roger home. Being at that noisy party made it seem even quieter. He went ahead and washed his hair to get rid of the smoky smell from tonight and finished rinsing off his body. Brian got his towels and stepped out of the shower onto the thick bath rug. The radio was playing a song Brian didn't recognize. He listened as he began to towel dry his hair. The song was not his taste and he hung up his hair towel as he stood at the vanity. Brian thought about what Julie had said on the drive home. That a woman had called him handsome. Hot actually! He smirked at the notion. Just a year ago he couldn't seem to get anyone interested and now he was in love and had a fiancee. It was flattering that people said he was good looking but what mattered to him was what Roger thought. And Roger had told him how beautiful he is quite often. 

Brian looked at his own form in the mirror and ran his eyes over the broad shoulders and defined areas of his arms and chest. He instantly remembered how skinny and awkward he felt as a teen. So tall and thin and trying to appear shorter and practically a wallflower. Age had been kind to him and had filled out his body. His arms were bigger and he was lucky to remain quite fit despite getting older. He turned as he gazed in the mirror and let his towel drop as he admired his well defined back. He smiled at the fact he actually had a more prominent bottom than he had in his earlier days. It certainly wasn't as full as Roger's but he got complimentary remarks from Roger about it. Brian genuinely smiled as he proceeded to dry off his body and relished how nice it was to have some confidence in his appearance and in himself.

The song on the radio changed and Brian recognized it. It was Paul Young's single, 'Every time You Go Away.' Brian liked the gentle number and knew it was climbing the charts. He had never stopped checking the record charts from his record shop days. Now it seemed to matter more than ever. He wondered how he would fare in competition with the song. The lyrics felt appropriate for his life at the moment. 

'Every time you go away...you take a piece of me with you...'

Brian sang along as he slipped on some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He turned off the radio and switched off the light and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. He saw the light from the answering machine flashing and hoped it was from Roger. There had not been a message when he first got home. Brian quickly checked it and looked at the clock. 

\-----------------------------------

Roger was watching an old movie and was grateful he had seen it before since it was dubbed in French. The phone rang and he was sure it was Brian as he answered.

"Hello tall, dark and curly...." Roger cooed into the phone. Brian smirked at his playfulness and sat back on the bed where he had chosen to make the call.

"Hello yourself blond bombshell!" Brian countered. Roger loved his retort and the sound of his voice. He missed it. He smiled as he turned off the television with the remote.

"How is the hottest new sensation in music doing tonight?" Roger asked with amusement in his voice. Brian laughed at the notion of it.

"Oh you know...just chatting with his handsome lover who abandoned him for a romp across Europe..." Brian said with sarcastically. Roger laughed.

"Seriously...how did your party go?" Roger asked as they both calmed down a bit.

"It was good!" Brian replied. "There were about 50 people and I had the pleasure of meeting every single one of them!" he remarked. Roger knew how tiring that could be. He had been there many times himself.

"I hear you..." Roger responded. "But you had Deacy with you and he loves a crowd..." Roger pointed out. "Any interesting people?" Roger inquired. Brian twirled the phone cord around his fingers and smiled.

"I met Midge Ure and Alison Moyet and there were a few people there I had met at the wedding..." Brian advised. "And I met some more people from Ford..." 

"At least the people you were with speak English..." Roger reminded him. "I've had to have everything translated today..." he half complained and Brian snickered at his comment.

"Je suis desole..." Brian responded in French and Roger made a scoffing sound at the reminder Brian spoke some of the language.

"Fuck you!" Roger replied and Brian laughed in the phone. Both men got quiet for a moment.

"I wish you were here to translate for me..." Roger said in a tender voice. Brian smiled at the consideration.

"I wish you were here to cuddle with in bed...this room is colder without you..." Brian responded. Roger sighed hearing this. He wished he was there in his own bed with Brian next to him.

"At least you've got the cat to keep you warm...I'm all alone!" Roger pouted. 

"You could always share with Freddie..." Brian suggested and Roger grinned.

"Oh wouldn't that be a scandal for the papers!" Roger responded and Brian laughed.

"You're caught with Freddie but I'm sleeping with Jesus!" Brian chimed in and both erupted in laughter. They calmed down and Brian sighed.

"I heard that new Paul Young song on the radio tonight and it reminded me of you..." Brian said as he got pensive. Roger recalled the song.

"How so?" Roger questioned.

"Every time you go away...you take a piece of me with you..." Brian told him. "I do feel like a part of me is missing with you being gone..." he confessed. "I don't feel whole..." Roger formed a massive smile hearing this. It was nice to have someone who missed him for him alone.

"I feel that way too..." Roger said back. "I used to enjoy getting a break from my previous partners but I want to be with you all the time..." he confessed. Brian felt a warmth go through him.

"Only 6 more days..." Brian reminded him and Roger felt a mix of relief and impatience.

"6 more days..." he replied.

They finished their call and Roger got up from his seat to head for bed. He had an appearance on a morning program and needed to get some sleep. As he got settled under the cool sheets of his hotel bed he smiled at the memory of his phone call tonight. How much he enjoyed Brian's presence; even when he had to settle for his voice over the phone. His recalled his words about wanting to be with him all the time. A wave of inspiration came over him and he sat up and reached for the pen and paper on the nightstand.

\---One Week Later---

Roger sat on hold and waited for Jim Beach to pick up the phone. He was waiting in the lobby of the hotel for Freddie to come down so they could leave for the airport. He noticed an attractive women eyeing him from a seat nearby. She smiled broadly at him and gave a tiny wave. He smiled back and turned around to face the other way as he shifted on his feet and felt anxious to speak to his manager.

"Thanks for holding..." Jim announced as he answered the call. "I just got off the phone with Official Charts and your single will debut at 41..." he advised. Roger felt relieved it had charted. It was a place to start from. He smiled.

"Great news Jim! Thanks..." he replied. "See you soon..." he said and hung up the phone. Roger saw Phoebe over at the reception desk. He walked over to see him settling Freddie's hotel bill. 

"Hi Roger!" Phoebe stated as he signed for the charges. "Freddie should be down any minute...he was on the phone with Deacy..." he explained. 

"Alright..." Roger answered. He caught sight of Freddie striding over from the lift and smiling broadly. He detected that something had made him quite happy.

"Good morning darling!" Freddie said with joy in his voice. Roger grinned at him.

"You content from a phone call with the husband?" Roger asked him as Freddie slipped on his winter gloves. 

"I am..." Freddie confirmed smugly. "I got some marvelous news about my sister!" he announced. 

"Which is?" Roger asked.

"Tell me first if you talked to Jim..." Freddie requested. 

"I did...we are debuting at 41...." Roger advised him. Freddie looked pleased.

"That's a great start for someone who has been out of the game for a bit...well done Roger!" Freddie responded and gave Roger an encouraging look. "Now to add some cream to the cake..." he said as they headed for the hotel exit with Phoebe and a porter carting their luggage in tow. Roger waited to hear with growing interest.

"What is it?" Roger asked and Freddie practically beamed as he answered.

"I'm going to be an Uncle!"

\----------------------------------

Brian listened intently to Deacy chatter excitedly about everything as he reclined in the cushioned lounge chair at the spa. They were both wearing bath robes and had face masks on as their manicures and pedicures dried. Deacy had made this appointment for them to get pampered and prepared for the return of their beloveds. Both had a break in their schedules today to accommodate their return. Brian was grateful for a day off and doing something fun and new with his friend. He had never heard of this place but it was a popular spa for gay men in London. Brian had to admit his feet felt amazing and quite smooth and his nails were trimmed and buffed to a shine. The muddy mask on his face had dried and was cracking as they spoke.

"We're going to plan a holiday for the springtime..." Deacy was telling him as they sat next to each other in the small room. Brian smiled at the idea.

"That will be nice..." Brian commented. "Where do you want to go?" he asked. Deacy's face filled with wonder.

"It is crazy to think I can now go anywhere my heart desires..." he replied. "Freddie said he would take me wherever I want..." Deacy told him and gingerly touched the dried green mask on his cheek. "I'd love to see some of America...but maybe that's a bit much for a short holiday..." he commented. 

"Why can't you take a longer trip?" Brian questioned. 

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you!" Deacy exclaimed and leaned closer to Brian with an enthralled look on his face. "Freddie's sister is pregnant with her first baby..." he announced. Brian was happy to hear the new good news.

"That's wonderful!" Brian replied. "I bet he's excited!" Deacy was beaming.

"He is over the moon about it..." Deacy confirmed. "The baby is due in July so he wants to arrange his work schedule to make sure he is home for the birth and to be here for the first few months..." Deacy explained. Brian could appreciate wanting some real time with his niece or nephew. He was a bit envious at Freddie and Deacy sharing this exciting moment. 

"I know I enjoyed spending time with Roger's niece...Emma was a lot of fun..." Brian remarked. "You'll really like being an Uncle..." Deacy gave Brian an inquisitive look. 

"If you and Roger get married then that would make you Emma's Uncle too...." Deacy informed him. Brian smiled at the notion. Deacy turned and picked up the can of Sprite the spa attendant had brought him earlier. He held it up to Brian.

"To becoming Uncles!" he toasted. Brian picked up his Coca Cola and tapped Deacy's can.

"To becoming Uncles!" Brian repeated and even though marriage wasn't legal in England, the idea of being Roger's husband and Emma's Uncle gave him a warm feeling inside.


	44. The Winner Takes It All...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winner Takes It All by Abba
> 
> https://youtu.be/92cwKCU8Z5c

The telephone woke them both up but they didn't mind. They knew what the call was about. Roger reached over and grabbed the phone as Brian shuffled up behind his back and wrapped his arm around Roger's side.

"Hello..." 

"Good morning Roger..." Jim declared. "Are you ready for the number?" he asked. Roger tensed up a little.

"Yes...I'm ready..." he replied. Brian leaned closer in. Eager to hear as well.

"24!" Jim informed him. A wide smile broke out on Roger's face. "Well done for just two weeks in the charts...congratulations Roger!" Jim commented. 

"Brilliant!" Roger responded. "Thanks Jim!" he told him. "And Brian?" he then asked. "Did he make the charts?" he queried. Brian tensed up with nervousness as he waited to hear. It was the first week his song was eligible for the charts since its release.

"He did chart!" Jim confirmed and Roger was thrilled to hear it. "Ready for the number?" he asked with building anticipation. Roger's heart rate sped up as he reached for Brian's hand on his stomach.

"Yes..." Roger told him and held his breath.

"He debuted at number 35! Can you believe it?" Jim proclaimed excitedly. Roger was elated to hear this and gripped Brian's hand. He practically dropped the phone as he turned to face Brian. 

"You did it!" Roger told him passionately. "Brian - you're debuting at 35!" he exclaimed. Brian gasped in disbelief and Roger quickly turned back to the phone. "Thanks Jim...talk to you soon..." he said and hung up the phone as he turned back to Brian. They shared a look of joy between them.

"That is unbelievable!" Brian told him as Roger pulled him in for a celebratory kiss. 

"Kiss me 35!" Roger demanded and Brian went to kiss him but stopped. 

"Wait!" Brian said. "What did you chart at?" he asked. Roger formed a massive grin.

"24..." he said calmly. Brian gasped and immediately dove in for a kiss. They parted and Brian smiled warmly at him.

"24 tastes pretty good..." Brian informed him. Roger chuckled at his comment and then pondered something as Brian watched him. "What?" Brian questioned and Roger grinned again.

"35 and 24...that's 69 isn't it?" Roger said suggestively with a raised eyebrow; reaching down under the blanket and finding Brian's cock. Brian immediately wanted to correct Roger's terrible math calculation but decided he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Close enough..." Brian murmured back and leaned into Roger's hand as he resumed kissing his lover.

\----------------------------

Roger laid completely sated on the bed as Brian disappeared to make them some tea. The telephone rang and he rolled over and grabbed it.

"Hello..." he said in a sleepy voice.

"How can you sleep right now when you're at 24 in the charts?" Freddie questioned in the phone. Roger grinned at the sound of Freddie's impertinence.

"I wasn't asleep...I'm just blissed out...." Roger explained. 

"You just fucked, didn't you?" Freddie responded bluntly. Roger laughed as he shifted in the bed onto his side and moved the phone to his other hand.

"I just had amazing sex with #35!" he confessed. Freddie chuckled in the phone.

"It's a shame Brian wasn't at 45 then you could be 69!" Freddie teased. Roger realized his math error from earlier but disregarded it.

"I wouldn't want either of us any lower in the charts..." Roger informed him. 

"That's true!" Freddie replied. "You have to admit that Brian debuting at 35 is impressive for a first time single..." Freddie pointed out. Roger instantly considered his own track record in the charts and remembered just one single debuting in the top 40. It was with The Cross. All his other releases had taken weeks to build up to a higher position and some never made it into the top 20. Brian was already a success with his first week. 'Rock It' had only debuted at 41.

"It is impressive..." Roger agreed. "He was in disbelief when I told him..." Roger stated. "Of course he has a lot of work to do to get it higher... Roger pointed out. He knew what it took to push a single upwards. But he realized Brian was already ahead in the game. For the first time it occurred to Roger that they were actually in competition with each other.

"You should enjoy your morning then as you both have your work cut out for you..." Freddie remarked. "I won't keep you...tell Brian congratulations and Deacy will call him tonight..." he advised.

"I'll tell him and thanks for calling..." Roger responded and hung up the phone. He rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head and found it was a bizarre feeling to have to compete with his fiancee for a chance at being number one. And it seemed Brian was already ahead in the race since he debuted in a higher spot than he had. He decided to shed the thought from his mind and just enjoy the moment. Feeling good about where things were headed in his life and savoring the last few hours of his free time today. Brian returned carrying a tray and Roger watched him set it on a corner table. He picked up a cup of tea and brought it to Roger as he shuffled to sit up in bed. 

"Thanks..." Roger remarked as he took the warm cup. He took a sip as Brian got his own and took a seat on the edge of the bed near Roger. His robe spilling open and revealing Brian's long bare legs. They looked at each other with warmth as they enjoyed their morning cup.

"Who was that on the phone?" Brian asked.

"Freddie...calling to congratulate us both..." Roger answered. "He said Deacy would call you tonight..." he added and Brian smiled as he kept sipping his tea. 

"I've got to get around and pick my mother up..." Brian remarked as he pulled himself from the bed and set his tea down on the tray. "Her train comes in around noon..." Roger took the last sip of his tea and shuffled from the bed after noting the time. Brian pulled some jeans from his dresser and tossed them on a nearby chair. "Shower?" Brian asked Roger as he went to leave the room. Roger set his cup on the tray and followed him to the bathroom. He would take all the moments he could get with Brian right now. Wet or dry.

\--------------------------------------

It was wonderful seeing his mother in the flesh again. Brian had collected her at the train station and drove her home. He had yet to tell her all his news since she had been away and engrossed in her own bit of good news. Engaged to another man and moving to Scotland. He didn't want to upstage her and this newfound happiness and decided to tell her about his situation when she came home.

Brian dropped her suitcase in her bedroom and walked back downstairs as his mother turned on some lights and took off her coat. 

"Everything looks in order...thank you for watching the house while I was gone..." she told him and Brian smiled at her. 

"Of course..." he replied. His mother gestured at the kitchen. 

"Want some tea?" she asked him. 

"Sure...I've got time for a cup..." he answered. He followed her in and found her pleased to see the fresh bottle of milk he had got her. She had the water going and began getting some cups.

"I guess we need to catch up..." Ruth commented as she opened her tea tin. "You probably want to know where things stand..." she remarked. "And I want to you know how you've been..." she inquired. Brian took a seat at the small kitchen table and fumbled with the sugar bowl as his mother finished with preparing the tea and brought it over. "Let's start with you..." she suggested and took her seat across from him.

"Alright..." Brian responded. He took a deep breath and began to tell her about writing a song for the contest and how he ended up winning and his mother was surprised and impressed for his success. He felt proud as he explained the photoshoots and interviews and the release party they held for his single. He finished by advising if his single did well he could make an album. Ruth listened and seemed quiet as she heard it all.

"This is such a turn of events in your life..." she finally declared after a moment. "How are you coping with all of these changes?" she asked. "How is Roger handling all this?" she questioned.

"It is a lot of change at once..." Brian agreed. "At first I did feel quite overwhelmed and was pretty stressed out about it...but Roger has been great...he encouraged me and even helped me get through making my music video...I had a terrible case of nerves..." Brian revealed. Ruth looked concerned and took a sip of tea.

"That's wonderful he is being supportive...isn't Roger working on his own record?" she asked in response. Brian nodded.

"Yes...he released a single a few weeks ago and it is in the charts as well...he's at 24 right now..." he answered. He then remembered in all the talk of his new music career he had not mentioned his engagement. "There is something else I need to tell you as well..." Brian said and then placed his hand out in the middle of the table so his mother could see his silver ring. It had been hidden by his winter gloves earlier. She caught sight of it and took hold of his finger.

"What a beautiful ring!" she remarked as she looked it over. "Did Roger get you that?" she asked and seemed unaware it had any significance. Brian smiled widely at her.

"We exchanged rings at Christmas actually..." Brian revealed. "And we got engaged!" he told her with excitement in his voice. He knew this was a foreign concept to his mother but hoped she would at least be happy for him. Her mouth fell open and she said nothing. Brian felt disappointed as he watched his mother pull her hand away.

"I don't understand..." Ruth said to him in a calm voice as she took hold of her tea cup. "You've not even known him that long...and marriage isn't even possible here..." she stated. 

"We're not in a hurry to do anything about being engaged..." Brian assured her. "And I know if we got married on that island like Deacy did it wouldn't be recognized here...but if we do get married...we would recognize it..." Brian explained. "It would matter to us even if it doesn't matter to everyone else..." he pointed out. Ruth had to smile at that argument. 

"I'm sorry if I didn't sound supportive...it just seems like your entire life is so different now..." she said with honesty. "Are you sure this is what you want Brian?" That all this will make you happy?" she asked him directly. There were some things Brian wasn't entirely certain of in regards to his budding music career, but he was certain about Roger.

"I don't know what will happen with the music..." Brian answered. "I do know that no matter what...I want to be with Roger..." he confirmed. "He makes me very happy..." he said with light in his eyes. Ruth gave him a genuine smile and set her tea cup down.

"If you are happy...then I am happy for you..." she told him as she got up from the table. "I know you had mixed feelings when I told you about my engagement...but you were supportive..." she said as she walked to her handbag on the counter. She opened it and pulled out a small square box and walked back to the table. She opened it as she sat back down and Brian saw a jewelry box inside. She took out a gold band with a row of three small rubies and showed it to him. It was a lovely ring and Brian knew instantly it must have come from Everett, her fiancee.

"Is that from Everett?" Brian asked her. She nodded and smiled as she looked at the ring. She then glanced down at the existing ring on her finger. The one Harold gave her a lifetime ago. Long before he died.

"He gave it to me at Christmas as well..." she revealed. Brian began giggling and Ruth did as well; both finding the situation strange and amusing.

"Who would have thought we would both get engaged at the same time?" Brian stated and he reached over and held his mother's hand as they both calmed down. Both finding the irony of the moment but feeling happy for the other. He realized she hadn't put the ring on yet and still wore the band from her first marriage. It was time to go forward. "Go ahead and put it on..." Brian encouraged as his mother gave him a broad grin and she slipped off her worn gold wedding band that represented her days with Harold and replaced it with the shiny new band with its three bright rubies. Brian admired the ring and that is represented her finding a new life and future for herself. Just like he had. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her hand and she gave him a gracious expression.

"Here's to new beginnings..." he told her and they both picked up their tea again.

\-------------------------------------

Roger was catching up on his mail as the office telephone rang.

"Sacrilege Studios..." he answered.

"Roger it's Jim...I'm glad I caught you as I just got a call you've been waiting on..." he advised. Roger clenched the mail in his hands and hoped it was the one he believed it was.

"Hi Jim!" Roger replied. "Was it from EMI?" he asked and held his breath.

"It was and they gave us an answer...they agreed to give you a one album deal..." Jim replied. Roger almost tossed the mail in the air at the wonderful news.

"Fantastic!" Roger exclaimed. "Ahhhh...that is the best news!" he added. Jim chuckled in the phone. 

"Remember it's only for the one album..." Jim reminded him. Roger didn't care. He was thrilled not to have to beg to the other labels to release his album. The sales of his single had really boosted EMI's interest and he was grateful for it.

"I know..." he responded. "I just need the one chance to show them I can do this..." he remarked.

"Well you've got your chance..." Jim replied. "They are sending the contract over by courier to me...you need to sign it..." he advised. "My calendar shows you have some time on Friday..." Jim told him. "Brian is coming in at 2...could you come then?" he asked. Roger looked at his own calendar and saw it was free. He marked it down.

"Yes...see you then..." he replied. 

"Congratulations Roger!" Jim remarked and they disconnected.

\-------------------------------------

"After the meeting I was thinking we could go out to celebrate..." Roger suggested as they drove to Jim Beach's office. Brian smiled at him and squeezed Roger's hand that was on the gear shift.

"I think you getting your record deal is the perfect reason for some fine dining..." Brian agreed. 

"And you've got your single in the top 40...so we can celebrate that as well..." Roger pointed out. He wanted to make sure Brian knew it was his moment as well. Brian shrugged but kept his smile as they pulled into the parking for Jim's building. They parked and headed in to their manager's office. Roger noted how enthusiastic Jim was in greeting them before sitting down to the business at hand.

"I have to say gentleman that when I first signed you I really thought it would be a low key affair but you've both become quite lucrative these past weeks..." Jim remarked as his assistant placed the EMI contract in front of Roger. The blond felt ecstatic to be signing the deal and finalizing his plans for his new album. He listened as Jim went over the details of the agreement and then he eagerly signed where indicated. The contract was removed from the meeting table and Roger leaned back to relax and take in the updates from Jim about Brian's schedule. He picked up his cup of tea to enjoy it as the others discussed Brian's agenda.

"Now that we have Roger's contract sorted..." Jim stated as his assistant came back carrying another set of papers. "I received some wonderful news early this morning from Virgin..." he announced and gestured at his assistant. Some papers were laid in front of Brian and had the Virgin music label in the top right corner. "Since your single debuted in the top 40, Virgin has given the green light for you to make an album!" he revealed with elation in his face. Brian was shocked to hear it was happening this fast. His face registered the feeling. "Congratulations!" Jim declared. Roger couldn't believe how easily things were falling into place for Brian and he felt a sting of resentment as he found a smile for his fiancee.

"Brian!" he chimed in "That's brilliant! Congratulations!" he said and reached over and kissed his cheek. Brian remained bewildered and just nodded and half smiled in response.

"Thanks..." he said in a quiet voice. Jim picked up his copy of the contract and began to go over the agreement. Brian was looking down at his copy and found that feeling of being overwhelmed by it all returning. He tried to focus on the document and felt Roger put his arm around him as he leaned in to look at the paper. It seemed as good a deal as what Roger had and Brian felt a pang of guilt that this was being handed to him. He knew how hard Roger had worked to get his single in order; let alone his intensive work on the album. It seemed a bit unfair that he could have the same reward for so little effort.

"So you just need to have your album completed within 6 months..." Jim was explaining as Brian tried to listen. 

"That's just standard practice..." Roger mentioned in a side whisper and Brian nodded in response. Still feeling like he wasn't worthy of all this. 

"You just need to sign at the bottom of that last page...and I'll be your witness..." Jim advised him. Brian looked up at the manager who wore a look of extreme satisfaction. He then glanced at Roger who was handing Brian the pen he had used for his own contract. Despite the smile on Roger's face, Brian wondered if he found any of this unfair. Because he did.

"Do I have to sign today?" Brian suddenly asked the waiting manager. He noted Jim's expression shift to one of confusion. 

"No....not if you want to think about it..." Jim replied with a look of uncertainty. Roger couldn't believe Brian's hesitancy.

"Why don't you want to sign it?" Roger asked as he gave Brian a look of concern. "It's a good deal..." he remarked. 

"If you want to wait to see if you might get a better deal from Virgin or another label...you're probably wasting your time...as a new artist, this is a great deal...." Jim pointed out.

"It is..." Roger assured him. "You'd be foolish to not take it..." he assured him. Brian didn't know how to tell them he wasn't sure he wanted to do this. They were both watching him with expressions that implied he was passing up the chance of a lifetime. Then he realized he was doing just that. It was foolish to pass this up. He picked up the pen and leaned down to sign and felt eyes on him as he scrawled his signature and dated it. Brian looked up when he finished and gave them a small smile.

"Wonderful!" Jim announced as he took the contract from Brian and handed it to his assistant. "We'll get those copied and sent over to you..." he advised with satisfaction. Roger smiled at him and turned back to the other papers on the table. "Now let's take a look at your schedule for the next few weeks and talk about some new opportunities that have come up..." Jim announced.

\---One Week Later---

It was becoming a habit that Brian found both surreal and nerve wracking. The telephone would ring by 8 am on the date the new chart was being released and Jim would call with the updates on their chart positions. Roger eagerly rolled over to answer and find out the latest news as Brian felt his stomach knot up. He would roll into Roger's back and hold him for comfort as he waited to know their fates.

"That is fantastic!" Roger declared. "Thanks Jim!" he said and hung up the phone. He turned around in bed wearing a massive smile and Brian knew it had been good news. At least for Roger's single. "How does 13 and 16 sound?" Roger told Brian and pulled him into his arms. Brian could not believe they had climbed again. He was thrilled for Roger and still felt a semblance of guilt for his own achievement.

"It sounds amazing!" Brian answered and they shared a slow tender kiss. They parted and Roger sighed with contentment as he slid out of bed. "I hate that we don't have time to celebrate...but I've got a long drive ahead of me today..." Roger commented as he walked from the bedroom. Brian laid there and felt tired. It was another day with a hectic schedule and he wouldn't probably see Roger until late tonight. He wondered when this merry go round of promotions would end. There was never enough time to just be together. Brian threw back the covers and prepared for another day of selling his single.

\---One Week Later---

Roger grabbed the phone and rubbed at his eyes as he answered.

"Hey Jim..." he said as his excitement grew. He felt Brian's body roll into his and his arm slide around his waist. Roger slipped a hand down to grab it as he listened.

"Morning Roger!" Jim said in a cheery tone. "Today brings a surprise!" Jim announced and Roger held his breath hoping he had moved into the top 5. "You're at # 8!" Jim revealed and Roger felt a little disappointed but at least he was still climbing the chart. 

"Great!" Roger responded. "And Brian?" he asked. 

"Brian's at # 7!" Jim replied. "Amazing! Isn't it?" Jim asked him. Jim knew this probably not what Roger wanted to hear but tried to focus on the positive. Roger felt his stomach twist hearing that Brian had surpassed him in the chart. 

"It is!" Roger replied in a force response. "Thanks Jim..." he said and hung up the phone. Roger turned in the bed to face Brian and hoped his face registered only his excitement at the news.

"Well?" Brian asked him and felt his own stomach tumble with anticipation. 

"We both moved up!" Roger confirmed and Brian smiled at the news. 

"Where are you at?" Brian questioned. Roger ran his hand over Brian's side.

"I got to # 8..." he said wearing a smile. Brian was thrilled for him and ran his own hand over Roger's arm.

"That's wonderful!" Brian responded with a warm smile. "And me?" he asked. Roger swallowed and tried to seem enthused despite his growing resentment at the news.

"You are at # 7!" Roger informed him and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth and pulled him into a hug so he could hide the envy on his face. "Congratulations!" Roger told him and kept hold of him. Brian couldn't believe it. How did he move ahead of Roger? 

"How did I get ahead of you?" Brian asked him in disbelief and pulled back from their embrace. He looked Roger in the eyes and could see it had affected him. "You should be ahead of me..." Brian declared and Roger shook his head and found a genuine smile in hearing Brian's humility.

"It doesn't work that way Bri...it's all in how many people are buying the single...you know that from owning a record shop..." Roger reminded him. Brian didn't like it though. He felt guilty for charting ahead of him.

"But you're an established artist...you are much more deserving of it than me..." he remarked. Roger felt heartened that Brian felt he should be higher just because of his time in the business. 

"The record buyers decide Brian....not you...not me..." he replied. "It is one week in the charts Brian...it could all change by next week..." Roger pointed out. "Enjoy your moment Brian...you never know...we could both be taking a tumble by week's end..." he reminded him. "I appreciate you wishing I was ahead...I do...but we are lucky to be in the top 10 and need to remember it..." he said and reminded himself to be grateful instead of envious. Brian nodded agreement to his words of perspective and smiled at him. 

"You're right..." Brian concurred. "We are lucky..." he repeated and pressed a kiss to Roger's lips. "It feels surreal to even think I have a record in the charts at all..." Brian commented. Roger took a hold of Brian's stubbled chin and scratched at it. 

"Your song is brilliant Brian!" Roger assured him. "You belong in the charts!" he said with emphasis. Brian nodded again and felt reassured as Roger pulled him back into a hug again. Roger hated that they were in competition and that it was creating all these mixed emotions between them. He didn't want this to create problems in their relationship. 

"I guess we need to get around..." Brian suddenly announced and pulled himself from Roger's arms. "I need to feed Jesus and clean his littler box and the car is picking us up in an hour..." he mumbled as he got up from bed to get busy. Brian walked around the bed and then plopped down in front of Roger and smiled at him. "At least we get to be together at HMV tonight..." he pointed out. Roger had forgot that was today. His schedule was becoming a blur at times. Roger smiled as they shared a tender kiss. 

"That's right..." Roger replied. "Maybe we can snog during our break..." he teased. Brian laughed and got up and Roger watched him as he disappeared from their bedroom and sighed heavily. As soon as he was certain he heard the shower, Roger reached for the phone.

"It's early! So this better be good!" Roger heard Freddie state with marked annoyance in the phone. He remembered how early it was. Shit!

"Sorry about the hour Freddie..." he replied.

"If it's you dear...its' alright..." Freddie said in a more relaxed tone. "What's going on?" he asked a he yawned loudly in the phone.

"I just found out that I'm # 8 this week..." Roger announced. 

"That's marvelous!" Freddie replied. "And where did Brian land?" he asked. Roger sighed in the phone.

"That's the problem I am calling about..." Roger announced and heard Freddie groan.

"Did he take a dive?" Freddie asked with trepidation. "How bad is it?" Freddie asked.

"No...as a matter of fact he is at # 7!" Roger revealed. Freddie made a sound of elation.

"That's amazing! No wait!" Freddie said as he stopped himself. "You said it was a problem...what do you mean?" Freddie questioned and before Roger could answer, Freddie did it for him. "Roger dear? Is the little green monster of jealousy rearing its ugly head?" Freddie asked him pointedly. Roger was glad Freddie had put it into words so he didn't have to say it.

"Yes..." Roger confessed. Freddie sighed into the phone hearing this.

"Well you better decide what is more important to you..." Freddie quickly countered. "The status of your single or if you want to be single again..." he said bluntly. "You can't let something like this create problems for your relationship..." he pointed out. "Let's remember Abba darling!" he exclaimed. 

"What does Abba have to do with this?" Roger questioned.

"The Winner Takes It All..." Freddie stated. "I know you know the song..." Freddie remarked. 

"What about it?" Roger asked and Freddie made a dramatic sound in the phone.

"The winner takes it all...the loser has to fall..." Freddie stated. "I always found this to mean that if you make winning the most important thing then you're making one of you out to be a loser...but it is really you that loses out dear..." he remarked. Roger got what he meant by this. He was saying he can't make this a competition where someone wins and someone loses. And that is what he was doing. It would start to drive a wedge between them.

"I hear you Freddie...and you're right..." Roger responded. "That is what I needed to hear so thanks..." he said. 

"You're welcome..." Freddie told him. "Now go find that sweetheart of a man and be happy for his success...as he is happy for yours..." Freddie commanded. Roger laughed at his firm words.

"Alright....thanks again..." Roger said and hung up the phone and headed for the bathroom.

\------------------------------------

Brian was looking forward to being able to spend the evening with Roger; even if it was with fans lined up for autographs at HMV. For now he had to get through this television appearance. It was another show where he had to mime through his song and it felt silly to do this. He finished and the mid-day talk show took a station break as Brian was led over to sit with the host. He was set up with a microphone under his shirt collar and the host leaned over to shake his hand.

"Hi Brian....it's nice to meet you..." she said. Brian smiled and shook her hand.

"Thanks...you too.." he replied and noted the director counting them down to being live on the air again. The host turned right to the camera and smiled.

"Welcome back...we just heard Brian May's new single and now we've got Brian here for a quick chat....welcome to the show Brian..." she said with a cheerful tone. Brian smiled at her and ignored the large camera pointing at him with a huge green light on the top. 

"Thanks Sally..." he said politely and tried not to fidget on the sofa.

"First, I guess congratulations are in order...your single is at #7 as of today..." she remarked and Brian smiled and nodded.

"Yes...it was announced this morning...thank you..." he confirmed. She leaned closer towards him in her chair and crossed her legs.

"I know you got your break from the song writing contest on MTV but I also know that you happen to be romantically involved with Roger Taylor...the former leader of The Cross..." she remarked. "Did he have any influence on you winning that contest or getting a recording deal?" she asked him directly. Brian was surprised at her question and the implication Roger had influenced his winning.

"No..." Brian stated firmly. "He wasn't even aware I entered the contest and I only listed my name on my submission as 'B. May'..." he told her honestly. "The judges would have not known it was me..." he confirmed. Sally seemed a bit disappointed not to have had some type of controversy started on her program. 

"It also happens that Roger Taylor also has his own single competing with yours in the charts at the moment..." she said to change the topic a bit. "Has the possibility of one of you getting the number one spot over the other caused any problems between you?" she asked as she looked for more possible controversy. Brian felt a touch of anger with her only being interested in stirring up something about him and Roger. 

"I think reaching the top 10 is a remarkable achievement for any artist..." Brian retorted. "If my single never fares better than #7, I consider myself a lucky man..." he told her. "I have nothing but the deepest respect for Roger as an artist and want nothing more than for him to reach #1 with his single..." he said sincerely. Sally found his statement frustrating and leaned closer.

"So if he gets to number one and you don't...you won't take issue with that?" she questioned with a tone of disbelief. Brian tried to quell his growing frustration with her line of questioning.

"I won't..." he assured her and kept his hands in his lap and tried to remain still. "You make it sound like all there is between us is the music..." Brian said to her accusingly. "But that's not the case..." he pointed out. Sally thought she found something to latch onto.

"So you aren't just with Roger Taylor to forward your music career?" she asked him bluntly. Brian felt his face go hot at her accusation and he clenched his fists in his lap.

"I am with Roger Taylor because he is the best thing that ever happened to me and I would give up my music career today if it meant I couldn't be with him!" Brian barked at her and stood up from the sofa. "All you seem to care about is stirring up some kind of trouble and I'm sorry to disappoint you but you won't find it with me today..." he told her and yanked off his microphone and shoved it away as he stormed off her set.

Julie stood at the edge of the stage with her mouth hung open as Brian rushed past her to the dressing room. She couldn't believe he had walked off this show during a live airing. She turned and went after him but struggled to catch up as Brian took massive strides with his long legs.

Brian felt the sting of tears as he reached the dressing room door with his name taped on it and went inside. He shoved the door behind him closed and went straight for the sofa against the far wall. He threw himself down on it and buried his face in his street clothes laying on the end. He caught the scent of Roger's cologne on his jumper and brought it to his face as he curled up in a ball on the couch and felt tears spill down from his eyes. He ignored the knocking on the door and wished the world would just go away. 

\---- 

"I think we can get that female singer in for the backing vocals next week..." Dave told Roger as they stood in his office going over the recording schedule. "I think maybe on Wednesday..." he remarked. Roger jotted down a note about it on his calendar and nodded to his engineer.

"Sounds great..." he said. The telephone rang and Roger reached for it. "Hang on.." he said. "Sacrilege Studios..." he answered.

"Roger...it's Julie...Brian's assistant..." Roger heard some strain in her voice and he grew concerned. "I need your help..." she declared. 

"What is it?" Roger asked her as he felt his heart rate go up. 

"Brian has locked himself in his dressing room and won't open the door..." she advised. "He stormed off the show he was on while it was live on air..." she explained. "He has been in his dressing room ever since and won't answer when we ask him to open the door. Roger felt his heart begin pounding and he looked over at Dave with panic in his eyes.

"Where are you at?" Roger asked anxiously as Dave looked at him with concern.

"ITV studios in White City..." Julie replied. "We're in building 1..."

"I'm on my way!" Roger told her and hung up the phone. 

"What's going on?" Dave asked with worry. Roger fumbled for his car keys on his desk and began walking out of his office as he grabbed his coat on the wall hook. 

"It's Brian!" he replied. "Something happened on his television show and he's locked himself in his dressing room..." Roger explained as he began rushing down the hall. Dave began following him.

"I'm coming with you!" he declared and ran into the recording booth and grabbed his jacket.


	45. Emotional Rescue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional Rescue by The Rolling Stones
> 
> https://youtu.be/5kBxb-NmxNc

Roger was surprised he didn't get pulled over as he sped across London to the television studio. Dave was seated next to him and gripping the dash as Roger swerved in and around slower cars to get to his destination; anxious to get to Brian. He finally saw the building and maneuvered his car into an empty spot in front of the entrance. 

"Get in the driver's seat so I can leave the car here..." Roger requested. Dave nodded and got out of his side and walked around to the driver's door. 

As Roger stepped out he grabbed his wallet and found a 20 pound note and shoved it in the hand of an attendant. The man was standing there in shock at how this car suddenly appeared out of nowhere and slid into the small space for valet parking. "I'll be back shortly...!" Roger announced as he rushed past the attendant and headed through the revolving glass door. He was soon at the reception desk. "Where is the studio for Sally Bennett's show?" Roger inquired in a tempered voice. The woman behind the desk recognized him and smiled.

"Mr. Taylor...I was told to expect you..." she replied and gestured to a guard standing near the counter. "Tom...please take him to Studio 4...." she requested. Roger walked at a fast pace as Tom began to lead him down the hallway. They were soon stepping into a large double doored area and a show producer saw him and rushed over.

"Thank god you're here!" she exclaimed as she began walking them down a narrow hall filled with doors. "He's down this way..." she advised them as they turned a corner and Roger saw Julie leaned against a wall; looking exasperated. Her face filled with hope when she saw the blond and pushed herself up from the surface.

"Roger!" she said with relief. "I got him to answer me finally...but he won't open the door..." she explained as Roger stepped towards the closed door and nodded understanding to her. He noticed all the people loitering around and watching.

"Can we please clear this hallway?" Roger asked politely as he eyed the crowd. They all began to move and Roger waited until they were gone. He then looked at Julie. "I'll take it from here..." he said and implied she could leave also. She nodded and patted him arm and walked away. Roger waited until she was around the corner and turned to the door and gently tapped on it. 

"Brian...it's me...Roger...and we're alone....will you open the door please?" he stated in a measured tone. He waited for a moment and listened. There was a shuffling sound and then the turning of the locking mechanism and he knew the door was unlocked. Roger took hold of the handle and pushed it open. He stepped in and saw Brian leaning against the wall and wiping at his face with his shirt sleeve. Roger closed the door as Brian turned to look at Roger. His expression reflected how distraught he was. Roger instantly walked up and pulled Brian into a hug. 

Brian willingly went into his arms and felt safe and comforted as the blond stroked his head and pressed him close. "Sorry..." Brian murmured and Roger was glad to hear him speak but felt the apology was unnecessary. 

"Don't apologize...just tell me what happened...what's going on?" Roger asked him with concern in his voice. Brian was relieved Roger wasn't angry but needed to get away from here. He just wanted to be home and alone with Roger.

"Can we just get out of here and I will talk to you when we get home?" Brian requested in agitated tone. Roger pressed a kiss to Brian's head and nodded.

"Yeah....let's get you home...." he agreed. Roger looked around the room and found Brian's coat and grabbed it and helped him get it on. "Let's just put these on you..." Roger suggested as he took his sunglasses off and offered them to his fiancee. Brian half smiled and put them on.

"My clothes..." Brian commented as he realized he hadn't changed and Roger took hold of his arm and began walking to the door. 

"We can let Julie worry about all this..." Roger advised as he gestured around the dressing room. They reached the door and Roger opened it and found Julie peering around the corner. "We're leaving and not stopping for anyone..." Roger announced to her. Julie nodded and disappeared around the corner. Roger turned to Brian and smiled warmly at him. "We're going to just walk out of this room and keep going no matter what..." the blond instructed. Brian nodded and steeled himself for having to face the crew from the show as they stepped out the door. His heart rate speeding up as soon as they began walking.

They moved at a brisk pace and Brian instantly placed his hand over his face as they reached the corner. To their relief only Julie and the producer were there and remained against the wall as they walked by. Both women appearing concerned and empathetic.

"Don't worry...I'll collect your things..." Julie assured Brian as he brushed past. He nodded but kept his focus on moving forward as Roger guided him out of the studio and into the main hallway. Brian moved his hand from his face to so he could see where they were going. 

"Just keep walking..." Roger reminded him as Brian felt eyes on him in the main lobby of the building. Roger noticed quite a few people staring and wondered if word had spread about what happened. Luckily no one tried to stop them or talk to them as they marched out the front entrance and Roger saw his car still in the valet spot. He was relieved to find it waiting and Dave still in the driver's seat. 

"Want me to drive?" Dave asked out the cracked window.

"Please..." Roger responded and opened the back door to the sedan. He helped Brian get in and then slid in next to him as Dave began to veer into traffic. Roger wrapped his arm around Brian and the brunette instantly leaned into Roger and hid his face in the warm solid shoulder. He was embarrassed and exhausted. Roger gently held onto his fiancee and remained silent as Dave focused on getting them home. He said nothing; waiting for Brian to want to talk about it. After pressing a light kiss to Brian's head Roger felt him make a groaning sound and shift his head lower onto Roger's chest.

"I'm sorry about all this..." Brian declared in quiet voice. "Thanks for coming to get me..." he added to his apology. Roger smiled.

"You're welcome...I take it the talk show didn't go well?" Roger questioned and Brian shook his head as he left it nestled against Roger's chest. 

"It was terrible..." Brian replied. "She accused me of only being with you to advance my music career..." he explained and Roger frowned hearing this. He wished now he had made time to watch the program to know exactly what was said, but he had a tight schedule and needed the studio time. Roger sighed in frustration.

"It's just part of the game...." Roger started to tell him. "Some of these shows and some newspapers just want to stir things up....it's good for business in their eyes..." Roger reached over and began stroking Brian's face and pulling his hair from his cheeks. Wanting to comfort him however he could. 

"Well I couldn't take her making me out to be some kind of opportunist and riding your coattails..." Brian complained. "I've had enough and I can't do it anymore..." Brian told him. Roger nodded understanding.

"You don't have to do this anymore..." Roger assured him and let out a light chuckle. "In fact you probably won't be invited back on this program ever again..." he informed him. Brian realized Roger had misunderstood him. He pulled himself up from Roger's chest and looked at him intently.

"No....I'm telling you I can't do this anymore...." Brian told him in a serious tone. "I don't want to be a pop star or whatever it is I'm doing...." he clarified. Roger saw that Brian was telling him he was finished with it all; not just the talk show today. He felt it was an impulsive decision based on this bad experience and knew he would calm down and see things more rationally tomorrow. Roger noted Dave looking at him in the rearview mirror and they shared a look of surprise at Brian's announcement. He shifted his eyes back to Brian and gave him a sympathetic expression.

"I know you're upset about what happened and I know some aspects of the business aren't enjoyable..." Roger responded sincerely. "For now...let's just go home and take a break and then let's revisit this tomorrow...okay?" the blond suggested. Brian didn't respond and simply resumed his spot against Roger's chest; letting out a sigh that shifted his entire body. Roger pressed him close and gazed back towards the front and saw Dave still watching and showing concern. Brian closed his eyes and gave in to his desire to sleep and Roger tried to figure out how to quell his partner's apprehension.

\---------------------------------------

"If you could close up shop and manage things for tomorrow...I'd really appreciate it..." Roger requested from Dave as they got out of the car in the private drive. Dave nodded and smiled and went to open the back door as Roger hovered around Brian. He was a lump as he moved from the car. 

"Of course....' Dave replied. "Brian...take care of yourself..." he said sincerely as they stepped inside. Dave left them to go manage things in the studio as Roger got Brian up the stairs.

"How about a nice hot bath?" Roger suggested as they walked up. Brian nodded and formed a small smile at the notion.

"Yeah...I'd like that..." Brian replied and they went straight to the bathroom together. Roger started the water in the tub and checked the temperature as Brian slowly took off his clothes. It was the outfit Julie had him wear for the tv appearance. He felt ridiculous wearing right now and left it in a pile in the corner as he stripped off his socks and underwear. Steam was rising from the tub. Roger found a packet of bath salts and spread it over the water. It had a nice lavender fragrance and even Roger found it soothing.

Brian stepped into the water and felt better just being home and being cared for. Being in Roger's presence. He slowly sunk into the bath and sighed at how quickly his body loosened up. Roger grabbed a clean towel and folded it and placed it behind Brian's head; giving him a pillow.

"Feel good?" Roger asked as he adjusted the towel.

"Yes...thanks..." Brian responded and closed his eyes. 

"Do you want some tea or something stronger?" Roger asked him.

"Tea would be nice..." Brian replied and Roger slipped out to make some for him. He got the water started and opened the tea tin. The telephone rang and Roger knew it could be Dave downstairs so he answered.

"Hello..."

"It's me...hey...I wanted to let you know I am leaving but I saw that there are about 10 messages on your answering machine..." Dave advised. Roger was surprised by the number. There weren't any before they left to get Brian.

"Okay...." Roger responded. "I'll check them in a bit...thanks again for your help..." Roger remarked.

"You're welcome...tell Brian I wish him the best..." Dave answered. "He's got some real talent Roger...I hope things work out..." Dave commented. 

"Me too..." Roger said and hung up. He resumed making tea and carried the finished product to the bathroom. He found Brian still and closed eyed as he approached. "Here's your tea..." Roger said quietly and Brian opened his eyes and looked up as Roger bent down to place the tea mug on the edge of the tub.

"Thanks Rog..." Brian responded and reached out of the water for the cup. Roger watched him take a sip and look at him gratefully. "I think I'll lie down after I finish this..." he remarked as he took another sip. Roger nodded understanding.

"Sure...you could probably do with a nap..." Roger replied. "I'll go get some clothes for you..." Roger commented. He left the room and Brian took another sip. The tea tasted wonderful and it soothed him as he soaked. The idea of crawling into bed and curling up in the covers was appealing and Brian took another drink of tea as he eyed a towel hanging on the rack.

The telephone rang as Roger was walking from the bedroom with the clothes in his hand. He went to the kitchen to answer.

"Hello..."

"This is Colleen Myers from ITV....may I please speak to Brian?" she requested. Roger's body tensed up hearing who it was.

"How did you get this number?" Roger asked in a curt tone.

"Julie...Brian's assistant gave it to me..." she explained. "Look...I'm calling because I want to apologize for what happened today on Sally's show..." she advised. "I personally didn't care for how far Sally took her questions and wanted to offer him a chance to appear on another of our shows..." There was silence as she waited. Roger felt like it was a sincere offer but had no idea how Brian would feel about making another appearance. 

"I'll convey your message to him but I can make no promises..." Roger responded. 

"I understand..." she answered. "To show my goodwill I am giving you a heads up...I know for a fact a few newspapers and tv reporters are interested in what happened today and might be showing up to try and get something on it..." she announced. "Consider yourself warned..." she remarked. Roger groaned at the prospect of dealing with reporters. 

"I appreciate that Colleen and I will let Brian know..." Roger replied. "I've got your name and will contact you if he is interested..." Roger assured her. "Thanks again for calling..." he hung up and remembered the 10 messages waiting for him downstairs and realized most of those were probably the media. He kept hold of the clothes as he returned to the bathroom.

Brian was up and reaching for a towel as Roger appeared. Brian instantly noticed some tension in Roger's face. He was certain he heard the telephone and wondered what it was.

"What's the matter?" Brian asked. "Who was that on the phone?" Roger tried to relax his face but knew he had to tell Brian what he learned.

"That was a producer from ITV calling to apologize for what happened to you today..." Roger explained as he watched Brian dry off. "She wanted to offer you a chance to go on a different show if you like...she mentioned she wasn't happy with what Sally did to you by the way..." 

"That was nice of her to say but I won't be going on any talk shows anytime soon..." Brian grumbled as he finished drying his legs and hung up his towel. He reached for the pajamas Roger had in his hands but Roger kept hold of them.

"Hang on....the producer also gave me a heads up that some reporters might be nosing around for a story about what happened today..." Roger revealed. "I got the impression they might show up here..." he explained. "Let's get changed and get out of here...." Roger suggested. 

"You mean leave for today?" Brian questioned as he tried to gauge what Roger meant. 

"Let's disappear for a few days until things die down and you have a chance to rest up and decide what to do next..." Roger stated. Brian was surprised to hear the offer. He knew they both had a lot on their respective schedules. But nothing sounded better than being alone with Roger. Even if they had to leave home. There was just one problem.

"What about Jesus?" Brian asked as he followed Roger out of the bathroom. 

"I can ask Dave to check on him..." Roger suggested. "He can feed him for a few days..." he remarked. Brian felt that was reasonable. Jesus liked Dave and sometimes snuck downstairs to visit. Brian smiled at the possibility of escaping somewhere with Roger. 

"Alright..." Brian agreed. "Let's go!"

\----------------------------------------------------

"You called Jim and Julie and Dave then?" Brian asked as Roger slowly pulled out of the private drive at the church. 

"Yes....all of them know our plans and are cancelling our schedules for the rest of the week..." Roger confirmed as he looked around for any sign of a reporter. He hadn't bothered to listen to his voicemails. He could check them once they were settled somewhere. Roger turned into traffic and headed for the nearest entrance to the motorway.

"Where are we going by the way?" Brian asked as he tucked a tote bag into the back seat behind them. Roger shrugged. He had thought for them to escape but hadn't considered where to go.

"I hadn't thought that far into the plan..." Roger confessed and smirked at Brian. "Tell me...is there anywhere you've always fancied going but have never been?" Roger asked him. Brian was too tired to care where they went. 

"As long as I am with you...I don't care where we go...please don't make me make a decision right now...." Brian requested. Roger nodded understanding.

"Okay..." he answered. "From what you've told me about your feelings in regards to your career...it sounds like you need a reboot..." Roger remarked as he recalled that night Brian had taken him on that long drive to decompress. Brian turned and smiled warmly at Roger. He too remembered that night and the lessons he shared with Roger from his father. This problem was bigger than a short term distraction from everything. 

"To be honest...I think it's going to take more than an evening drive to fix my problem..." Brian confessed. Roger appreciated his candid response.

"Alright then...sit back and relax and I will decide where we are going..." Roger declared and began mulling over destinations as Brian closed his eyes and knew just focusing on the sounds of the road and closing out the world for right now would be a good start.

\------------------------------------

Brian was speechless as Roger pulled onto the long winding drive leading up to a castle. The signage had read - Pendrake Castle - and it was a magnificent Tudor structure about 10 miles from the west coast in Cornwall. The grounds were beautiful, even with it being winter, and Brian marveled at the turrets and towers that were still intact. 

"Why are we visiting a castle?" Brian finally questioned as Roger turned into the curved drive in front of the entrance. 

"I thought we'd stay here..." Roger answered. Brian's eyes went wide.

"It's a hotel?" Brian questioned and Roger nodded as he opened the car door and a valet walked up to him.

"Yes..." Roger replied and handed his keys to the uniformed attendant. "Get your bag from the back seat..." Roger requested as he waited for Brian. Brian quickly grabbed his things and walked up to see a doorman opening the door for them. They went inside the vast entrance hall and Brian found it all quite impressive. Oak walls and ancient tapestries. Fine furniture and a warm fire blazing in a massive fireplace.

"I've never stayed in a castle before..." Brian commented as they walked to the reception desk. 

"Then this should be a treat..." Roger replied as he smiled at the desk clerk.

"Welcome to Pendrake...how can I help you?" the man asked politely.

"We'd like a room please...a suite if you have one..." Roger requested. The man smiled warmly.

"We have several options available..." the man advised and directed Roger to a listing as Brian eyed his surroundings. The expansive main hall was classic English countryside and had an air of elegance and timelessness. Brian walked over to look out towards the rear side of the castle and found a walled garden and a lovely walking path. He imagined how serene this might be in the warmth of summer and smiled at the idea of taking a leisurely stroll. Brian already felt better just being here and knowing he would be alone with Roger for the next few days. 

Roger signed for the room and took back his credit card as the porter came in with their luggage from the boot of the car. He walked over to get Brian.

"I've got us a suite....let's head up..." Roger advised. They followed the porter and took a long flight of stairs up to find a passageway with several large wood doors. Brian noted the suite number of 4 as the porter opened the room and stepped aside to let them in.

"Wow!" Brian declared under his breath as he eyed the large room with a massive floor to ceiling four poster bed draped in a lush green velvet. The stone walls had been painted a cream color and the room felt regal and aged despite the modern amenities. Brian opened the bathroom door and found the oversized claw foot tub inviting. Roger tipped the porter and when the door closed Brian turned to him and grinned widely. "This is quite something..." Brian remarked as he set his coat and bag down on the table and walked to the bed. He plopped down and bounced a bit on the mattress. It felt heavenly; especially after the long car ride. Brian scooted up onto the mattress and spread out. 

"I booked us in for 3 days..." Roger commented as he pulled off his coat and hung it in the wardrobe. "They've got room service so we don't even have to leave this room if we don't want to..." he advised Brian as he went over and crawled onto the empty spot on the bed. Brian instantly shifted over to get closer to Roger and was pulled into his arms. 

"I think I like the sound of that..." Brian murmured as he laid against Roger's chest and closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes.

\-----------------------------

Roger sat with Brian as he slept for a while and then slowly slid out from under him. He pulled off Brian's shoes and laid a blanket over him. He had a feeling Brian might be asleep for awhile. He wrote a quick note and left it on the bedside table and left the room. 

Roger found the bar and got a whisky and carried it with him to the lounge. He found a corner chair with a telephone by it and took a seat. He could feel the warmth from the nearby fire and enjoyed the atmosphere as he picked up the phone and requested the calls be charged to his room. He dialed the most important number first.

"Hello...."

"Hey Freddie...it's Roger..." 

"I'm so glad you called....Deacy and I heard about what happened to poor Brian on Sally's show..." Freddie responded. "That fucking bitch!" he grumbled. "I won't be setting foot on her set ever again..." he advised. Roger felt heartened by his friend's outrage. 

"I imagine not..." Roger commented.

"How is Brian? Are you at home?" Freddie inquired with genuine concern. 

"Brian is taking a nap and we have left London...." Roger responded. "I got a tip that reporters might be paying the studio a visit so we've left for a few days..." he explained.

"A prudent move dear..." Freddie remarked. "I hope you've found somewhere warm and cozy to wait out the vultures..." Roger grinned at Freddie's choice of words regarding the press.

"We have actually...I brought him to my old stomping grounds....Pendrake Castle..." Roger informed him.

"Ohhhh!" Freddie cooed. "That place certainly is nostalgic for you...enjoy your break from the world darling...." 

"We shall..." Roger confirmed. "I guess Brian really needs a break...he was telling me today after I got him out of that tv studio that he doesn't want to do this anymore...that he is finished with being a pop star..." Roger revealed.

"That is a serious turn of events..." Freddie remarked. "Maybe just getting a break will help him change his mind...." he said to be encouraging. Roger sighed as he recalled Brian's demeanor when he said it.

"And if he doesn't change his mind?" Roger questioned.

"Well dear...not everyone is cut out for this line of work...maybe he would be happy just being a house husband..." Freddie surmised. "He's got his photography and maybe he could do something with that degree of his..." Roger realized he hadn't considered the other possibilities and smiled at Freddie's view of things.

"Yeah...maybe..." Roger answered. "I guess we will see where he stands on things after our little holiday..." Roger swirled his whisky in his glass. "I told Jim to cancel our schedule for the rest of the week...I don't think we will be back in London until sometime Sunday..." he advised his friend.

"Well I know where to reach you if need be...just relax and you enjoy the break as well....I know you've not had a break yourself..." Freddie told him. "What room are you in?" he asked.

"Suite number 4..." Roger replied. "I'll call you if our plans change..." Roger remarked. "Talk to you soon...love you Freddie and tell Deacy that Brian will give him a call once he's rested up..." 

"Alright dear...give Brian our love and keep us posted..." Freddie answered. "Ta ta!" he cooed and hung up.

Roger took a drink of his whisky and glanced up at the large clock by the fireplace. He would need to get Brian up for dinner soon but he had another call he needed to make.

\-----------------------------

Brian woke and had a moment of disorientation. He rolled over in the strange bed and remembered his whereabouts. It felt odd and wonderful to be waking in a castle. He then realized Roger wasn't next to him. Brian glanced around the room and slowly sat up. He quickly surmised Roger was gone and saw a slip of paper on the night stand. He reached over and read that Roger had gone downstairs for a drink.

Brian left the bed and freshened up in the bathroom. Wondering how long ago Roger had left the room. After noticing his hair was disheveled, he quickly fluffed it out and changed into a fresh shirt and jumper. Brian found the extra key on top of the table and grabbed it as he left the room.

The warmth from the enormous fireplace was felt at the edge of the stairs as Brian walked down to the main hall. He looked around and didn't catch sight of Roger. After seeing a sign for the bar Brian went around a corner and found Roger tucked in a high backed chair in a corner. He was on the telephone and had a highball in his hand. The men both noticed each other at the same time and Roger smiled as Brian walked his way.

"Brian is up so I am going to let you go..." Roger spoke into the phone. "I'll see you soon then..." he remarked and hung up as Brian took a seat in the chair next to Roger.

"Hi...." Brian said softly as Roger took a sip of his drink.

"Hey...did you sleep alright?" Roger asked. Brian smiled and nodded.

"I did...the bed is quite comfy..." he remarked. Roger was glad to hear it. 

"Good...are you hungry?" Roger questioned. 

"I am...I guess it's dinner time..." Brian answered. 

"Do you want to eat in the hotel restaurant or would you prefer room service upstairs?" Roger questioned as he stood up. Brian was tired of dealing with people.

"The room if that's okay..." Brian answered honestly. Roger smiled at him.

"That's fine by me..." he replied. "That is why I got the suite...it came with dining and living space..." Roger remarked. "To be honest I could do with a break myself..." he admitted. "Let's go get comfortable and order some food..." 

\----------------------------------

It had been an early night for them. After dining in their room Roger had found himself quickly nodding off after the events of the day. They both went to bed and slept heavily. Brian content as he laid against Roger and knowing they could sleep in. 

Roger woke up to the feel of Brian pressing a kiss to his lips. He opened his eyes and found Brian hovering over him and wearing a warm smile.

"Good morning..." Roger said quietly as he reached up to caress Brian's chin. Brian smiled back at him and Roger was pleased to see him looking better than he did yesterday. Rested and relaxed. His eyes less distressed.

"It is a good morning..." Brian replied. "I get to lay in bed with you all day if I want...and that sounds like heaven to me..." he remarked. Roger liked the idea as well. 

"Me too..." Roger agreed. "Come here..." Roger said in a tender tone and pulled Brian's head back down for another kiss. Brian readily accepted and deepened it. Their mouths opened and their tongues danced together lazily. There was no rush and both took their time tasting and caressing each other. Hands moving slowly across their covered bodies and lips exploring exposed skin. Roger got Brian to sit up and pulled his shift off him. He slipped out of bed to relieve himself and grab the lube from the bathroom as Brian took off his pajama bottoms and briefs. It was cool in the room so he slid under the duvet and waited for Roger to return.

With lube in hand Roger came out of the bathroom and had removed his clothes. He quickly resumed his place in bed and set the bottle down as he slid in next to Brian under the covers. Roger savored the warmth of Brian's skin against his own and wrapped himself around his lover as they shared more passionate kisses and groped at each other. Missing this kind of unrushed intimacy. 

Heat built between them and Roger pulled the duvet away as he slid down Brian's long body and kissed and nipped as he went. Enjoying every contour. Brian spread his legs as Roger got settled between them and pressed gentle kisses to each of his hips before moving his mouth down to his thighs. The feel of Roger's hands on his body already had Brian hard and needy and he groaned in delight as the blond licked along the edge of his cock. 

"Oh fuck that feels good!" Brian murmured as his face tensed and his eyes closed. This expression spurred Roger on. 

"This will be even better..." Roger took the brunette's long cock into his mouth. Loving the reaction he got from his lover and his own erection throbbing at the taste of Brian on his tongue. 

Brian reached for Roger's head and gripped at his tousled hair. Without meaning to, he pushed his lover further down his cock; his need building rapidly and his desire for everything he offered becoming too much. Roger groaned at the aggression from Brian and took all of him he could manage. He slid a hand between his thighs and caressed the soft skin. Roger pulled off of Brian and stuck his fingers in his mouth to coat them. He resumed sucking as he maneuvered his fingers between Brian's cheeks and found his entrance.

"God I want you to fuck me!" Brian moaned out and reached over and grabbed the lube and brought it down to Roger. Growing desperate to feel the blond inside him. 

The words compelled Roger to take the bottle and he pulled off Brian and quickly got his fingers coated. He gently shifted Brian's leg and pulled it back using the underside of his knee. Brian watched as Roger slid his finger into him. The men locked eyes as Roger worked him open and Brian squirmed on the mattress with anticipation. 

Roger soon has two fingers inside him and was fanning them outward as Brian bore down on them and made sounds of approval at the full feeling. He pulled them out and slowly got three into him. Both of them ready to get to the next stage.

"Please....I'm good..." Brian declared and Roger pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube again. 

"Getting desperate?" Roger teased. Brian nodded and sat up and took hold of Roger's cock. 

"Yes..." Brian said in a sensual manner. Brian stroked Roger as he watched. Their eyes both wide and expressing their lust for each other. Roger lifted up onto his knees and Brian bent down to take Roger in his mouth. "Ohhh...that's..." Roger groaned out. His mouth falling open at the feel of Brian's warm mouth around him. "That's good..." Roger finally spoke after a minute. Not wanting to wait any longer to be inside his lover. 

Brian pulled off him and laid back as he took a deep breath and watched Roger squeeze the lube into his palm. He spread his long legs out as Roger got situated. Brian's heart was pounding as he felt Roger place the remaining lube on his entrance. The blond leaned over Brian and kissed him deeply as he took hold of his own cock and pressed it inside him.

"Yeah...." Roger groaned out with pleasure as he savored the heat and tightness.

It was something Brian never tired of. The intense feeling of fullness that came with Roger's thick cock. He completely relaxed his body to accept him and made a slight hiss of satisfaction as Roger pressed further in. After letting go of his cock, Roger took hold of Brian's legs and held them as he slowly began to move. Brian was completely under his control and loved how Roger took over. Each slid back and forth getting Roger closer to completely being inside. 

They looked into each other's faces as Roger began to move with increased speed. Rocking their bodies and moving as one. Roger bent down to kiss him and they felt cocooned together. Brian's legs wrapped around his waist. After several thrusts, Roger wanted to be able to kiss him more. He slowly pulled out.

"Lay on your side..." Roger requested. Brian rolled over to face away from Roger as he climbed over Brian's legs and laid down to face Brian's body. He quickly ran his hands across the long lean torso of his lover and Roger pressed himself into Brian's back. His legs shifted to lay against Brian's and Roger turned the brunette's head so he could kiss him. Despite his torso being a bit twisted, Brian elated in being held by Roger and kissed. Their bodies rubbed against each other as Roger reached down and stroked Brian's cock. It felt like an intimate embrace and both savored their languid kisses. 

Roger took hold of his own cock and pressed it back into Brian. Taking him from behind and loving the feel of Brian easily pushing back to be filled up. Roger reached down and lifted Brian's long leg over his thigh so he could push in deeper. Brian was still twisted a little as he chased Roger for a kiss and felt the blond start to move inside him again.

"Oh fuck!" Brian moaned as Roger began a steady pace of fucking into him and took hold of his cock with his free hand. Roger adeptly timed his thrusts with the strokes on Brian's cock and used his mouth to kiss and suck at Brian's exposed neck. 

Every plunge was now landing on Brian's prostate and he began to cry out from the intense sensation of it. They had never tried this position before but Brian found it might be the best as he was held, fucked and kissed by his lover all at once. Completely melded together and Brian felt that fire in his body seer through him as his orgasm became imminent.

"Gonna come!" Brian gasped out as Roger pounded into him. The blond bit down on his throat and Brian clenched around him. Feeling it was almost too much; but too good as his cock twitched in Roger's grasp. 

"Come for me..." Roger commanded and stroked Brian vigorously. Eager to get him off. Both of them breathing rapidly and sweat forming between their bodies. Brian's whole body jerked and he groaned as Roger licked at his warm neck. Brian spilled onto Roger's hand and the bed as Roger continued his strokes to finish him off.

Brian's breathing was labored as he felt himself orgasm. The release extreme and exquisite. Roger's own body reacted to the sensation of Brian tightening his grip on his cock. The blond dove in for more skin on Brian's throat as he continued to thrust into him. Not letting up at all. He held tight to Brian's body as he found himself falling over the edge.

Roger's body stilled as he knew he was coming and he pressed his mouth to Brian's as he released inside him. Both men let out deep sighs as Roger finished. They remained still and locked together. Their mouths finding the other and sharing soft lazy kisses. Roger shifted his head to rest his chin against Brian's shoulder as they both tried to catch their breath.

"That is the best fucking sex we've ever had..." Roger announced after they both calmed down. 

"Yes..." Brian concurred as he held Roger's hand in his own against his stomach. Still loving them being joined and not moving at all. "Can we just stay like this forever?" Brian asked in a quiet voice. Roger smiled and brushed his lips against Brian's collar bone.

"Sure..." Roger murmured as Brian groaned approval. They were silent for a moment and were finally breathing normally again.

"Thank you for rescuing me yesterday..." Brian remarked. For some reason, a Rolling Stones song entered Roger's mind. He moved his mouth closer to Brian's ear and softly sang. Doing his best Jagger impersonation.

'I'll be your savior, steadfast and true...'

'I'll come to your emotional rescue...'

Brian giggled at the serenade and smiled. Feeling relaxed and sated and light for a change. A feeling he never wanted to lose again.


	46. It's My Life....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's My Life by Talk Talk
> 
> https://youtu.be/cFH5JgyZK1I

Roger found the right moment when they were finishing their lunch. Brian had a good nights sleep under his belt and they had not left their hotel suite since the night before. Roger wiped his mouth and sat his napkin down as Brian sipped his tea.

"Talk to me about why you want to quit music..." Roger asked in a neutral tone as Brian set his cup down. He could see Brian already mulling over his reasons before he responded.

"It's all just too much for me..." Brian replied. "First it was the stylist wanting to change my hair and then having to be so dressed up all the time and then it was the intense pressure in the studio to deliver a recording..." Brian began. As soon as he started he felt everything that he had experienced spill from his mouth. "I haven't had that kind of pressure in my life since I was studying for my doctorate..." he advised Roger. Roger decided to just listen and nodded that he heard him. When Brian didn't get any push back, he kept going.

"And then when I finally had the recording done it was a whole new set of things..." Brian explained. "The personal appearances and making a video and photo shoots and signing hundreds of autographs and meeting a dozen new people everyday..." he said and took a breath to keep going. Roger was starting to understand what the issues were. Brian was overwhelmed.

"There is a lot to do when you make a record..." Roger finally verbalized. Brian let out a sigh and slumped in his chair.

"It is just so much!" Brian exclaimed wearily. "And then you think it's nearing an end...like you said it would..." Brian told him. "But now they want me to make an album...and I just see that it's going to be never ending..." Brian said honestly. "I'll never really get a break from it..." he complained and looked intently at Roger. "And I never really get to see you anymore..." he said with a touch of sadness.

Roger looked at him and seemed to grasp what his core problems were. This life asked a lot of someone; he knew that. It hadn't seemed so bad to him, but Roger had to admit he had never dated another person who was also a pop star and it was apparent that both of them doing that was going to be a strain on their time together. A strain on the relationship. 

"You're right about not seeing each other..." Roger agreed. 

"Don't get me wrong...I know I am incredibly lucky that they chose my song in that contest and to get a chance like this is one in a million..." Brian stated. "I do feel like I sound ungrateful...but that is not my intent..." he testified. "I love the creative side of making music and being part of the magic...but I don't have the desire to do all the other things that go with it..." he admitted. Roger nodded understanding and reached over and took Brian's hand to reassure him.

"You've got a bit of time to unwind from it all and decide how you go forward..." Roger reminded him. Brian smiled softly and sighed with contentment at the contact with Roger. So glad to be away from the madness and alone with his fiancee.

"And I have a little distraction for you this afternoon..." Roger announced as he patted Brian's hand and stood up from the table. The brunette looked intrigued.

"Oh yeah?" Brian asked. "What do you have planned?" Roger smiled as he walked over to his suitcase and opened it.

"It's someone's birthday and I thought we would pay them a visit..." Roger hinted as he pulled out a jumper to wear.

\--------------------------------------

"I'll take that one and that one!" Freddie requested as he pointed at the plushies of a panda bear and a lioness. The store clerk grabbed the items from the shelf and placed them on the counter.

"How many of these are you getting?" Deacy questioned as he stood at his husband's side and they perused everything there was to buy for babies. Freddie turned to him wearing a smug grin.

"As many as I like...thank you very much!" Freddie argued. Deacy chuckled as the clerk added the toys to their total purchase.

"Will that be all today?" the woman asked. Freddie nodded.

"For today...I think so..." he replied. The woman finished her total and smiled widely at him.

"That will be a hundred and eighty seven pounds please..." she said with delight. Freddie opened his wallet and extracted two one hundred pound notes. He placed them on the counter. The woman stared at the notes and Freddie dared her to question their authenticity. 

"You are him...aren't you?" the woman asked as she opened the register drawer to make change. "You're that famous singer!" she declared. Freddie relaxed when he heard her declaration. 

"Yes darling...I'm Freddie Mercury..." he confirmed as the woman went to hand him his change. "You can keep the change..." he told her. She looked at him with awe.

"Thanks!" she replied and pulled her hand back. "I hope whoever you're buying this lot for knows how lucky they are..." she remarked as she placed the items in several shopping bags. 

"I'm going to be an Uncle..." Freddie announced and then looked over at his husband. "We both are!" he said as he shared a contented smile with Deacy. The woman handed them the large bags.

"Congratulations Mr. Mercury!" she said and then looked at Deacy. "You too Mr. ..." she said and then wasn't sure how to address him. Deacy smiled at her.

"I'm Mr. Mercury too!" he confirmed and the men gripped the bags as they went to leave the baby shop. They headed out the door and handed their bags to the driver. He loaded them in the boot as the men slipped in the back seat. They took off for home.

"That baby won't be here until summer and you've already bought it enough presents to fill a room..." Deacy teased as they snuggled together on the back seat. Freddie wrapped his arm around his husband pressed a kiss to his head.

"It's my first niece or nephew and I intend to spoil them rotten..." Freddie advised. "All children should be spoiled..." he stated. Deacy smiled at him and a thought crossed his mind.

"Did you ever want to have children?" Deacy asked him. Freddie formed a whimsical expression as he stroked Deacy's hair.

"I do love children...." Freddie admitted. "But I guess when I knew I wanted to spend my life with a man that wasn't in the cards..." he replied. "I know some men have married women just to have a family and they have a tidy little arrangement about sex and bedfellows...but my life is too busy for all that and I'd rather be honest about who I am...so I let go of the notion..." he explained. It occurred to Freddie that they had never discussed children before they got married and he now wondered where Deacy stood on the issue. "What about you?" he questioned. "Did you want kids?" he asked. 

"I love children as well..." Deacy confirmed. "But like you I realized being gay won't make that a possibility..." The men shared a plaintive expression and Freddie squeezed his husband a little tighter.

"I do know one thing John Deacon Mercury...." Freddie responded. "You and I are going to be the best fucking Uncles that ever lived..." he said and they smiled and shared a tender kiss.

\--------------------------------

Roger parked the car and turned and smiled at Brian. "I haven't been here in quite some time..." he remarked. "But some things never change..." he said as he opened his car door and stepped out. Roger looked at the building across the street. There was Miss Pimm's Tea Shop and next to it was a dark blue door with the number 12 on it. 

"It's a lovely building..." Brian commented as they crossed the street. It was a cold blustery day and both of them were glad they had bundled up. Brian clutched the large wrapped box in his hands as Roger reached the door and pressed the button. 

"Yes?"

"It's Roger and Brian...we're here..." 

The door clicked and Roger pushed it open and they stepped inside the stairwell. Brian admired the clean wooden steps as they climbed up to the flat. They reached the top and found the main door opening to reveal Clare standing there. 

"You made it!" she said with delight as she widened the door for them the step inside. Both men wore smiles as they entered her home. Roger and Clare shared a long hug as Brian watched. He instantly noticed how warm and cozy it was despite its large open spaced design. There was a nice sized kitchen with a small dining table covered in a lace cloth. One corner had a rose colored sofa and loveseat facing a television and a small gas fireplace. Brian then scanned a play area with a small doll house and a play baby carriage resting against the wall. He recognized some of the items as ones she got for Christmas. A bookshelf was stuffed with plush animals and books. Brian wondered where Emma was.

"Hi Clare!" Brian said as he accepted a hug from her. 

"You're both looking well..." she commented as they parted. Brian smiled at her as she patted his arm. "I've seen all the buzz about your song..." she told him. "Congratulations on your single Brian..." she said. The men began to remove their coats.

"Thanks..." he said and glanced over at Roger; feeling self conscious about the praise after saying he was finished with the business. Roger winked at him to lighten his mood.

"What about me?" Roger whined playfully. Clare rolled her eyes at her brother.

"You've had years of accolades dear brother...get over yourself..." she reminded him. Roger chuckled at her and she gestured towards the living area. "Take a seat...Emma should be back any minute...she was having lunch with her Dad..." she advised them. The men sat down next to each other as Clare walked to her kitchen and grabbed her electric kettle. "Coffee or tea?" she asked them.

"Tea for me..." Brian replied. 

"The same...thanks..." Roger said. Brian set the large box on the table in front of them and saw framed photographs on the fireplace mantel. He stood up and walked over to look at them. There was a few of Emma as a small baby and one of Clare and Emma together. He noticed one was much older and was clearly a picture of Roger and Clare as children. A massive grin spread on Brian's face as he saw how cute they both looked. 

"This is you!" Brian declared as he pointed at the photo. Roger got up and smirked as he saw the exact picture Brian was referencing. A warm feeling washed over him as he remembered that time in his life. Roger laughed a little.

"We were on a holiday when this was taken..." Roger commented as he recalled the occasion. "I think I was about 9 or 10 at the time..." Brian smiled at the nostalgic look on his face. "Clare about 6 or 7..." 

"You were as handsome then as you are now..." Brian told him. 

"I don't know about that..." Roger said with a bashful grin and ran his hand over his chin. "I was quite small for my age..." he remarked. 

"I think you were adorable..." Brian replied and then pointed to a larger family portrait. "Is that your parents?" he asked. Roger nodded. 

"Yes....that's Winnie and Michael..." he confirmed. Brian noted the lack of warmth in the picture. His mother was seated in an arm chair and his father was standing behind her and Roger and Clare were on either side of the chair. There were smiles but they seemed forced a bit. It was nothing like the relaxed informal photos he had of his own family.

"You look like your Mother..." Brian said and Roger nodded as he eyed his parents. 

"Clare and I both do..." Roger agreed. "I guess I get my ambition from my Father..." he noted. 

"Tea's ready!" Clare announced. The men went to the kitchen area and prepared their cups. They stood at the counter enjoying the hot drink. The buzzer on the door went off and Clare opened it. 

"That will be Emma and her Dad..." Clare said with a hint of anxiousness and walked to the door. She noticed the tense look on her brother's face. "Be nice Roger...." she warned as she opened it and Emma came in followed by a man with light brown hair. Emma was wrapped up in a purple coat and had pink earmuffs on. She immediately saw the two men standing at the kitchen counter and grew a massive smile.

"Uncle Woger!" she shouted and took off running. "Bwian!" she added as she ran up to them. Brian instantly squatted down to get at her level as she bounded over to him.

"Hi Emma!" he said and opened his arms for a hug. She flung herself at him. "Happy Birthday!" he told her. Roger squatted down next to him and Emma pressed a kiss to Brian's cheek and then hugged Roger and gave him a kiss.

"Happy Birthday Em..." Roger said sweetly. 

"I went to lunch with my Daddy and my Gwandma..." Emma told them. "I got pwesents!" she announced. Roger stood up and looked at Emma's father. He couldn't manage a real smile but tried to form a courteous expression. He had never cared for this man and him not paying support for months only made his opinion of him fall further away.

"Hello Marcus...good to see you..." he said and hoped it seemed genuine to his sister and niece. 

"Hey Roger..." Marcus responded quietly and then glanced at Brian.

"This is Brian May..." Roger said as he introduced them. Brian smiled and stuck his hand out to greet Marcus. The man looked down at his hand and his expression showed offense.

"You're his boyfriend...right?" Marcus asked Brian. Brian nodded and felt like Marcus wasn't keen on the idea of it. "I don't shake hands with poofs..." Marcus said and turned to look at Clare. "You're really going to let Em be around them?" Marcus questioned to his ex girlfriend. Clare's eyes widened at his statement.

"Marcus!" she said in a harsh tone. "I need you to leave right now!" she demanded. They both shared a challenging look between them and Clare pointed at the door. 

"She's my daughter and I don't want her hanging around any queers Clare!" he barked. Clare marched over towards him as Emma turned her head and wrapped her arms around Brian's legs to hide as voices got raised around her. Brian placed his hands on top of her head to comfort her as he watched in horror.

"I'm her mother and I can have her around anyone I see fit Marcus!" she reminded him. "Roger is my brother and Brian is a decent and kind man!" Clare declared as she kept her finger pointed at the door. "You could learn a lot from them both about being a good boyfriend!" she said in a stern tone. Roger felt some gratification hearing this but his anger at the deadbeat was escalating.

"I'm her Dad and I have a say here!" he argued back. Clare's face formed a scowl.

"You've not been to see her for ages Marcus and you've not paid me support in four months!" Clare exclaimed. "I was surprised you showed up for her birthday to be honest!" she told him. "You need to go before I really let loose on you!" she warned. Brian could tell Roger wanted to say something and he gave him a look of caution. Marcus tossed the gift bag he had in his hand on the floor and looked over at Brian and Roger. 

"Fucking poofters!" he mumbled and stormed to the door. He threw it open and slammed it as he left. 

"Ughhh!" Clare groaned as she turned and walked towards her daughter. "Come here Em..." she said in a gentler tone and looked at Brian and Roger as her daughter turned towards her and hugged her. 'Sorry!' she mouthed to the men. 

"What's a poofer?" Emma asked her in a curious voice as Clare picked her up and held her to her side. Clare let out a deep sigh as she looked at her brother with sadness in her eyes.

"It's a very mean word and we don't use that word in this house..." Clare told her as she looked her in the eyes. Emma looked back and then gazed over at the two men and appeared confused and worried. 

"Emma...don't worry about it...alright?" Roger said to her as he walked over and patted her arm. "I'm fine...Brian's okay..." he assured her as Brian nodded agreement.

"Your Dad has a lot of problems right now and he's acting out..." Clare explained to Emma. "But it's no excuse to be mean...right?" she said to her daughter. Emma nodded agreement.

"Yes..." she concurred and then looked over at Roger and Brian and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked them. The men both smiled and appreciated the chance to change the subject. 

"We've come for your birthday!" Roger told her in an excited voice. 

"We brought you a present..." Brian said and walked over to the table to retrieve it. Emma's face lit up hearing this and she watched Brian come back over carrying the large wrapped box. Here eyes were wide at the sight of it and she looked up at Brian.

"What is it?" she asked with growing wonder. Brian beamed at her.

"You'll have to open it to find out!" he replied and set the box down in front of her. She grabbed at the paper and began to peel it away as the adults watched with delight. She tore a large piece off and Clare beamed at the men for the selection they made. 

"What is it?" Emma asked again as she continued to tear the paper way. 

"It's your own stereo!" Roger advised as he squatted down and pointed to the picture on the box. "See here...you've got a record player and there are two places for cassettes..." he explained. "You can record music on a cassette if you want..." he told her. Emma bounced on her feet excitedly and looked at her Mother.

"It's a wecord player!" she squealed with delight and held out her hand. "Can I play a wecord on it?" she asked. 

"Before we play something...what do you say Em?" Clare asked her. Emma thought for a moment and looked at Roger.

"Thank you..." she said sincerely and Roger smiled at her.

"You're welcome..." he responded and pointed to Brian. "Brian picked it out..." he said and Emma smiled up at the tall man.

"It's pink...I hope you like it!" Brian told her. Her face lit up hearing this and she bounced on her feet again excitedly.

"Mum! It's pink!" she squealed. Brian and Roger both chuckled at her delight with the gift.

"Oh...that's lovely...thanks guys..." Clare remarked. "Do you think you could set it up for her in her room?" she asked. Roger stood up and grabbed the box. 

"Sure..." he replied and Emma grabbed Brian's hand and began walking to her room.

They all went to her room and Emma showed them around as Clare cleaned off a space for her new stereo. Roger opened the box and began pulling the equipment out as Emma showed Brian her wardrobe and her pink bedspread. It was a small room that made good use of the space and Emma had a platform bed with drawers beneath the mattress for storage. One wall had a large bookshelf and another had a desk where Clare made room for her new stereo. Emma proudly showed Brian her small decorative pin board that had several photos attached to it. He noticed one of them was a picture taken at Christmas. It had all four of them in it. They had used Brian's timer on his camera. 

"This is my favorite..." Emma told him and pointed at the photo. Brian smiled at her.

"I like it best..." he agreed. Brian saw a picture of Emma with her Dad and felt bad about what happened earlier. He chose not to mention Marcus and was grateful for the distraction Roger presented.

"Alright!" Roger announced as he plugged the stereo in the wall outlet. "Now we just need a record and we can try it out..." he said and rubbed his hands together. "I guess we should have bought some records..." he said and laughed. 

"How is it that two men who each have a hit single in the charts didn't think to buy any records?" Clare teased as she left the room. Brian and Roger shrugged and Emma giggled at them. Clare came back in carrying two 7 inch records and Roger groaned at the familiar sight of his and Brian's picture sleeves.

"You bought our singles?" Brian questioned in disbelief. Clare handed them to Roger.

"Of course!" she replied. "Em...which one do you want to hear first?" she asked her daughter as she held up the sleeves for her to see. Emma immediately pointed at her favorite.

"That one!" she said loudly. Roger rolled his eyes and walked over to poke Brian in his side.

"It figures..." he grunted and Brian looked bashful as Clare pulled the record out and placed it on the turntable. 

"Here we go!" Clare told her and placed the needle arm down. The speakers blared to life and the room was instantly filled with the sound of Brian harmonizing with himself. The song began in earnest and Roger began to dance to it as he winked at Brian. Emma started bopping about and Clare laughed and began moving around as well.

"C'mon Brian!" Roger said encouragingly. "Let's hear it!" he commanded. Brian smirked and then held his hand up like he had a microphone and began singing his own single as the others looked on. He turned and faced Emma and held his hand out towards her.

'You'd be forgiven if you think you're dreaming

But we're working night and day to make a dream come true, yeah  
Everything I do is driven by you...'

\-----------------------------------------------

Brian was seated next to Emma on the sofa as they watched an episode of Thomas The Tank Engine. She was leaned into his side and falling asleep. They had enjoyed some fairy cakes made especially for her birthday at the tea shop downstairs. Between a full tummy and missing her afternoon nap, she was fading fast. Roger watched them from the kitchen as he waited for Clare to pour him a fresh cup of tea. She handed him the cup and he nodded to her.

"Thanks..." he said and took a sip. Clare leaned against the counter as she looked over at Brian and Emma and then back at her brother. She knew the television was loud enough to drown out her voice.

"So he's really thinking of giving it up and he just landed a hit record?" Clare asked Roger quietly but with a touch of disbelief. Roger shrugged and sighed a little.

"He is..." Roger confirmed. "He's had a taste of it and he doesn't care for it..." he commented. "I get it...it's a lot of work and lot of putting yourself out there..." Roger explained. "You have to have the kind of personality and demeanor to tolerate a lot of crap and engage with people you would never put up with in a normal life...." 

"So what is he going to do?" Clare asked as she sipped her own cup of tea. Roger was concerned about Clare possibly thinking Brian was freeloading off him again.

"There's so much he can do...." Roger began as he looked at her intently. Ready to argue his merits. "He's a brilliant songwriter and we can have other people perform his work...and then there is his photography...he already sold a photo to Peter Gabriel..." Roger boasted. Clare nodded understanding.

"And you're okay with that?" she asked her brother. Roger smiled at her.

"To be honest Clare...if all he wanted to do was be a househusband and help me in the studio...I would be quite happy!" Roger confessed. Clare smirked at him.

"You are so in love with him..." she said and nudged at her brother. 

"I am...hopelessly and happily..." Roger admitted. The siblings smiled warmly at each other.

"And you sure he doesn't have a brother for me?" Clare teased. Roger smirked back.

"There is only one Brian May....how many times must I tell you this?" he replied. They both looked over at the pair on the sofa and were silent for a moment.

"You know it's a shame you can't have kids Rog..." she remarked and kept her eyes on the other two. "Cause he'd make an amazing Dad!"

\-----------------------------

Brian was completely relaxed on the drive back to the hotel. He sat back in his seat and took in the scenery. Roger focused on the familiar road as they headed out of Truro and took the motorway towards the opposite coast side. They were both quiet as they listened to the radio on low.

Roger's head was filled with the events of the day. It had almost been idyllic. Sleeping in and having incredible sex. Lounging about and eating room service in their comfortable hotel suite. Brian speaking honestly about his career and Roger hearing and accepting his feelings about it. Then they had made the drive to Truro and shared Emma's birthday with her. She had adored their present and seeing his sister always made him feel good. Happy. It had almost been idyllic; except for Marcus. Roger had never cared for him and wasn't surprised at his homophobic declarations today. It angered Roger that he had said these things in front of Emma. She was too young to understand what it meant but the menace in his words and Clare's reaction were upsetting to her. He was relieved she seemed to move past it, but Roger couldn't. He clenched the steering wheel and furrowed his brow remembering it all.

"You're thinking about Marcus...aren't you?" Brian asked him out of the blue. Roger immediately tried to calm his expression and loosened his grip on the wheel.

"He's such a prick!" Roger grumbled and glanced over at Brian. "I wanted to tell him that this poofter he so detests was kind enough to make sure his daughter had a nice Christmas; but you warned me off!" he complained. Brian reached over and placed his hand on Roger's thigh.

"Well this poofter knows what you did and so does Clare and Emma thinks the world of you..." Brian reminded him. "Don't let him get under your skin Rog....he's not worth it..." he suggested. Roger looked at Brian with disbelief.

"So you're telling me it didn't bother you that he called you a fucking poofter?" Roger questioned. "Queer?" Brian squeezed Roger's thigh and smiled at him.

"If it was someone I cared about that called me those things it would hurt..." Brian responded. "But not him..." Brian told him. "I am concerned he will tell Emma things about us...but then I remember she knows us and likes us as we are...so it probably won't matter...and it doesn't sound like Emma sees much of him anyway..." 

"You make a lot of sense..." Roger replied and turned and smiled at his fiancee. "I guess I'll take your advice..." he told him and they both shared a satisfied expression. Roger found it another opportunity to ask Brian about his plans.

"So are you still thinking you want to give up performing?" Roger questioned carefully. Brian kept his hand on Roger and looked at him as he pondered his response.

"I don't think I need to think about it anymore..." Brian replied. "I want out..." he said calmly but confidently. Roger smiled at him.

"Then we will get you out..."


	47. I Could Be Happy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Could Be Happy by Altered Images
> 
> https://youtu.be/dfqPJp7Q7qE

Two Months Later

Freddie raised his champagne glass up as he looked at his beloved husband and their dearest friends. They were all seated at an exclusive table in an exclusive restaurant in the heart of London and he felt elation as he prepared to toast his dinner guests.

"First - a toast to Brian!" Freddie announced as he glanced at the tall man seated next to his best friend. "A man who would rather be loved by one man than be adored by millions!" he proclaimed with a proud smile. "Someone smart enough to know when to walk away from the madness before it drives you mad!" he added with a wink and Brian blushed a little at his compliment but smiled back.

"Thanks Freddie!" Brian replied. Roger leaned into Brian and they shared an understanding smile. Both of them content with Brian's decision. 

"And to Roger!" Freddie continued as he locked eyes with his best friend. "A man who spread his wings and flew away from misery to land in a place of happiness!" he declared. "And also landed himself a number one single!" he said with delight.

"I think I had a bit of help from you to make it the success it is!" Roger reminded him. Trying to be humble in the midst of his achievement. Freddie shook his head at him dismissively.

"The glory is all yours my dear!" he retorted. Roger blew him a kiss and Freddie beamed at him. He then looked over at his beloved. His husband.

"And to my darling Deacy!" Freddie said with immense pride and patted his hand over his heart. "A man who had his own MTV series bought for him but managed to get solid enough ratings for the network to pick it up and give him a contract!" he announced with delight. Deacy smiled his wide tooth grin at his other half. Feeling special and feeling proud of his show's success.

"What about you?" Deacy suddenly asked him. "We should toast you for something!" he suggested. Freddie looked touched and then his eyes lit up.

"To me then!" he said. "A man who has been everything!" he looked around at the men at the table. "An amazing career....the best friends a man could ask for...and the love of my family and the love of a man who has made everything I have so much sweeter..." he said with gratitude. 

"To us!" Roger said and they all shared a warm smile and moved their glasses in to touch and to celebrate. The men all took a drink and savored the good fortune of where they were in life. Freddie as successful as ever with his career and happily settled with his husband. Deacy building an identity of his own in the music world but still completely at home with being the other Mr. Mercury. Roger had reached the top spot on the charts with 'Rock It' and was preparing to release his new album. And Brian had lucked out with a clause in his Virgin Records contract that allowed him to bow out of the offer with minimal financial damage. He had told Ford to keep the new car and was never happier to be out of the spotlight.

The men finished their meal and left the restaurant. They parted ways at the door and Freddie and Deacy headed for their Kensington Manor and Roger and Brian took the hired car to their own sanctuary. Both were a little tipsy and just enjoyed some quiet after a rowdy dinner with their friends. Roger slid his hand into Brian's on the seat and the tall man turned and smiled at him.

"It was a nice dinner..." Brian remarked and enjoyed Roger's fingers rubbing the top of his hand. 

"It was..." Roger agreed as he gazed into the warm hazel eyes of his fiancee. "It was good to see them since I'm going to be so busy over the next month or two...and they're off on holiday..." he replied. 

"Deacy is so excited about their trip..." Brian commented. "He can't wait to see Australia but he did say he is a bit nervous going to India..." Roger looked concerned hearing this.

"Why" Roger asked. 

"He's just worried about doing something to embarrass Freddie's family..." Brian replied. "I'd be nervous too if I went on a trip with my in-laws..." Brian admitted. Roger grinned and found Brian bringing the topic up quite timely for his sake.

"Speaking of in-laws..." Roger responded. "What do you think about us making some plans to visit a certain little island so we can both have a set of in-laws? Roger said with amusement and twisted the silver band around Brian's finger. Brian knew he meant planning a trip to Mooi Island to get married. He loved the idea of it but part of him dreaded the logistical nightmare involved in getting married so far from home. Freddie had done it, but it had cost a fortune and required a staff of 15 to make it happen.

"I want nothing more than to marry you..." Brian said. "I will confess that the idea of planning the whole thing on an island so far away feels daunting..." he exclaimed. Roger patted his hand and grinned.

"Yes...it does come with a lot of complications..." he agreed. 

"Let's just get my Mother's wedding over with and then we'll plan ours..." Brian suggested. Roger was okay with that. It was more of a plan than they had now.

"Sounds good..." Roger agreed and leaned in to kiss his beloved.

\-----------------------------------

"Welcome to Edinburgh!" the man declared as he handed Roger the contract for the rental car. He took it and smiled.

"Thanks..." he replied and turned around to walk with Brian out of the rental agency near the Edinburgh airport. A valet driver pulled up in the Jaguar sedan and got out and then assisted the men with their luggage. Roger got in the driver's seat and Brian got settled next to him. He pulled out a map and Roger leaned over to look at it. "Where is this place?" he asked as Brian opened his bag up and pulled out a cassette case. 

"Due south for 40 miles..." Brian told him. Roger pulled out and looked for the sign for the motorway. The men were soon on their route and Brian slid a cassette into the tape player. Roger grinned as he watched him.

"Is that another one of Deacy's mixed tapes?" Roger asked and Brian nodded as he adjusted the volume.

"Yes...he made it for me right before he and Freddie left for Australia..." Brian advised. The music blared to life and Big Country began playing. "He said it is a mix of Scottish bands and wedding songs..." he remarked. Roger admired their friend's creativity. 

"Interesting...but appropriate..." Roger commented. Brian looked out the window and enjoyed the change of scenery from London as they both listened to the soundtrack for their journey. The songs changed and one from the girl group The Dixie Cups started. 'Going To The Chapel' was a timeless classic and Brian and Roger sang along in perfect harmony. It was a nice drive into the countryside and Brian grew elated as a new song started. It was the Scottish group, Altered Images, singing 'I Could Be Happy.' He began singing it and turned to Roger to serenade him.

I would like to climb  
High in a tree  
I could be happy  
I could be happy  
Or go to Skye  
On my holiday  
I could be happy  
I could be happy

"We're not headed for Skye..." Roger reminded him as Brian crooned. "Where is Skye anyway?" Roger asked him. Brian kept singing and pointed to an island northwest of the Scottish mainland on his map. Roger shrugged and kept driving as he enjoyed his fiancee's entertainment. 

They finally pulled into the picturesque village and Brian guided Roger through the main part of the town until he had him turn off on a street named Tidewell.

"It's the one on the left..." Brian instructed. "Just pull up in the drive next to it..." Roger navigated the car into the surfaced parking at the side of the sizable home. He was impressed.

"Welcome to Edengrove..." Brian announced as he opened his car door. Roger was confused.

"I thought you said the town was called Edenslide..." Roger questioned. 

"It is..." he confirmed. "A lot of things in the village have the word Eden in them..." he explained. Roger found it interesting and got out of the car. 'My Aunt's house is called Edengrove..." Roger nodded understanding.

"Right..." he said and looked over the house as they walked to the red gated entrance of the large dual story stone cottage.

Brian knocked on the red door and smiled at Roger as they waited. The door opened and a woman who looked a lot like Ruth May answered. She was clearly older but was attractive and had the same hair color. A lovely dark auburn.

"Brian!" she exclaimed with delight as she threw her arms around him and squeezed tight. Brian had been prepared and accepted her hug. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and then released him.

"Aunt Grace...I'd like you to meet Roger Taylor..." Brian announced when he got his breath back. "Roger...this is Grace Mattingly...." Grace gave him an admiring look and opened her arms to him.

"It's lovely to meet you Roger...Ruth told me all about you..." she stated in her distinct Scottish accent as Roger accepted her greeting and felt the air forced out of him with her ardent embrace. She finally let go and he took a breath. 

"It's lovely to meet you too..." Roger replied as she gestured for them to come inside. Brian lowered his head as they entered.

"You can get your things in a bit...come have some tea with me first..." she suggested. She started down her hallway and stopped at the living room. "This is my sitting room but I thought we'd have tea in the sunroom..." she explained. She went on to show Roger the dining room, the library and small bathroom and then on to the sunroom by the kitchen. It was a bright cheerful room with a table laid out with trays of sandwiches and sweets. Roger felt his stomach rumble and was glad for the spread as Grace went into the kitchen for the pot of tea. 

"Have a seat..." Brian told him and Roger sat next to him. Grace appeared with a large china tea pot and smiled at them.

"Shall I be mother?" she asked as she went to pour them each a cup. She got their milk and sugar and the men helped themselves to some food as she got settled in her chair. She immediately turned to Roger. "Now tell me all about yourself dear..." she requested and picked up her cup while she listened.

Brian sat back and watched with amusement as Aunt Grace extracted his life story from him. Roger left out the more illicit facts and Brian was surprised to learn a few things he hadn't heard from Roger. He considered thanking his Aunt later for the interrogation.

"I think you know all the important things..." Roger finally said to her and smiled at her. "How about you Mrs. Mattingly..." Aunt Grace gave him a displeased look. "What's your story?" he asked politely.

"Please call me Grace..." she requested. "I don't know that my life is as interesting as yours...but I'll give it a whirl!" she said and smiled at her guest. "I am widowed like my sister Ruth and have two children...Flynn and Eva..." she explained. "And three grandchildren!" she bragged. "And I've lived in this village and in this house since 1949..." she grinned at him. "My husband Seamus...god rest his soul...bought it for us right before Flynn was born...and we moved here from Plymouth...where he was stationed during the war..." Roger's eye lit up at the mention of Plymouth and she smiled at him. 

"You lived in Devon?" Roger questioned and she nodded.

"I did! For about two years..." she confirmed. The two of them took off chatting about all things Devon and Cornwall as she knew Roger was from Truro. Brian sipped his tea, ate his food and enjoyed their bonding. He wondered what time his mother and her groom would be arriving. He grew a bit nervous as time passed. 

"Brian dear! I think I like him!" Aunt Grace announced and Brian smiled at her apparent approval of his mate. He slid his hand over and placed it on top of Roger's and Grace smiled at the two men. 

"I'm glad..." Brian told her. "And thanks for letting us stay here..." he said sincerely. Grace stood up as she grabbed her plate.

"Of course dear! It's my pleasure!" she said and reached for their empty plates. "Now you boys go collect your things and I'll show you upstairs..." she told them. The men got up and went outside to the car for their bags. 

"Did I pass the test then?" Roger asked as he closed the hood. 

"I guess so..." Brian answered. "I wasn't sure what to expect but she seems okay with us...you know..." Brian commented as they walked back to the door. 

"Now we just need to meet the groom..." Roger remarked and Brian's nervousness reappeared as they went back in. Aunt Grace came from the kitchen wiping her hands. She gestured at the staircase and they walked up.

"The bathroom is the first door on the right..." she advised and then glanced at Brian. "I know you know that...but Roger doesn't..." she said to Brian before he could comment. He nodded and followed her as she walked to the end of the hall. She gestured towards a room. "Now Roger I think you will be comfortable in here and I'll have Brian across the hall in there..." she instructed. The men stopped as she spoke and realized she was putting them in separate rooms. They looked at each other for a moment and then Roger walked into the room Aunt Grace offered to him. Wanting to be polite.

"It's lovely...thank you..." he told Grace as she watched him look around and set his bag down. Roger glanced up at Brian in the doorway and he shrugged at him. Roger found the room just fine. There was a double bed and a wardrobe and an arm chair by the window. 

"I'll leave you to it..." she said and walked from the room as she gestured at Brian to follow. They walked into the room across the hall. "I know this room is smaller but Roger is the real guest since you're family..." she commented. Brian simply nodded agreement and set his bag down on the double bed. The room was smaller but was furnished in the same manner as the other. 

"It's wonderful...thanks Aunt Grace..." he said gratefully. 

"I've got to call Eva about tomorrow..." she announced and left the room and Brian smirked as he walked to hang up his garment bag with his suit in it. It never occurred to him they would end up in separate rooms. He then walked over and peered out his door into the one across the hall. Roger was putting his things away and caught sight of Brian. He walked to his doorway and stood there. The two men shared a look of amusement at their situation. Roger leaned against the doorframe and gave Brian a sensual look.

"If you're lucky I might sneak over in the middle of the night..." Roger said suggestively. Brian rolled his eyes at him.

"It's two nights Rog...I think we'll survive..." he remarked and closed his door to make his point. Roger chuckled as he returned to placing some things on top of the dresser.

\-----------------------------------

Brian felt like pacing the floor of his Aunt's front room but resisted the urge as he waited for his mother to arrive. Roger had gone out to the back to see an ancient pair of standing stones on the property that Brian had seen a hundred times before. He kept watch out the front window and then saw a car slow down as it pulled into the drive. He knew this was them and he wondered if he should go get Roger. Wanting him for support right now.

He decided to stand on his own and walked to the door as he heard them approach. He opened the door before they could enter and his mother instantly smiled at seeing him.

"Brian!" she exclaimed and pulled him into a hug. He had missed her and she him. It felt good to embrace her and he couldn't help but look over at the man standing behind her. It was a surreal moment. They pulled away from each other and shared a smile as Ruth turned and reached for her fiancee's hand. "Brian...this is Everett Dunhill..." she announced. He was nothing like Brian imagined and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Everett was shorter than Brian. Shorter than Roger. He looked his age and had salt and pepper hair on his head and in his well kept beard. His eyes were bright and shiny and black as coal and there was something almost light and jolly about him. He was not fat but was solid and had the semblance of a belly. He was nothing like Harold May. Brian found a smile for him and the men shook hands. 

"It's an honor to meet you Brian..." Everett spoke in a soft Scottish burr. His voice soothing and conveying a gentle manner. "Ruth has told me so much about you...and what a remarkable young man you are..." he commented. Brian was surprised to hear of his mother's pride in him. Everett seemed nice and this felt reassuring.

"Thanks..." Brian responded with a genuine smile. "I've heard good things about you as well..." Brian assured him. Brian noticed his mother looked past him and her face brighten.

"Roger!" she said excitedly. Brian found his partner come up behind him and place his hand on Brian's shoulder. It felt supportive and then he let go as Roger accepted a hug from Ruth. 

"It's wonderful to see you Ruth...thanks for the invite..." Roger told her with his charm on full display. 

"Of course I'd invite you...you're practically family..." she said and turned to Everett as Roger felt heartened by her comment. "Roger this is my fiancee...Everett Dunhill..." she advised. Roger leaned over and shook his hand; admiring the man's simple country clothes but classic style.

"I guess we're both the fiancees in this family..." Everett joked and Roger instantly liked his approach. He chuckled at him. 

"That we are!" he said and noticed Brian looking pleased that their relationship was quickly acknowledged in a positive way. Aunt Grace walked in pulling off her apron.

"Oh good! You're here!" she exclaimed. "Dinner's ready!" she announced.

Everyone got seated and talk instantly turned to the big event the next day. No rehearsal was needed and the ceremony would take place at noon at a small chapel on the edge of the village. There was an informal luncheon afterwards. 

"We're not fussy people...so there isn't a need for any real pomp..." Ruth explained as she detailed their wedding plans. Brian instantly wondered what this group of people would have thought of Freddie and Deacy's wedding. What they might think of his own possible wedding plans.

"Ruth tells me you two plan to get married...on that island in the Dutch Antilles..." Everett remarked as he cut a piece of his roasted lamb. Roger and Brian smiled at him.

"Yes...we know it's not legally binding in England...but it's a way to make a real commitment..." Roger remarked. Everett nodded understanding.

"Our friends got married there last year...it was lovely and they could be themselves..." Brian told him. 

"And were their families present?" Grace asked. 

"Yes...it was just like any wedding..." Roger confirmed and then grinned. "Except maybe there were a few more celebrities in attendance..." he stated and Grace's ears perked up. She leaned over and pressed her hand towards his.

"Well! Do tell! Who was there?" she asked with great interest. Brian and Roger shared an amused expression at her earnest desire for them to divulge the guest list. They both rattled off the names and of course Grace didn't know them all but was duly impressed by the high profile gathering.

"Of course the most important people were the parents...family...and their closest friends..." Roger assured Grace. She smiled with satisfaction hearing this.

"As it should be..." she agreed. Ruth smiled at Brian and he smiled back hearing these words.

"That is the best kind of wedding..." Ruth commented. "The ones with the people that matter most..." she said as she looked at Brian. He nodded agreement before taking a bite of his potatoes.

Brian was surprised to find out Ruth was actually staying the night at Grace's home. He had assumed his mother had already moved in with Everett; like he had with Roger. It turned out she had remained at Grace's while planning her wedding. Some things from their generation remained intact it seemed. Everett left and they all enjoyed some down time before the busy day ahead of them. Soon the women were ready for bed and excused themselves from the sitting room.

Roger was watching a tv program and finishing a glass of brandy. Brian picked up his tea cup from the table and took it to the kitchen. He set it in the sink and noticed the rubbish bin was full. He decided to empty it and took the bag out of the back door through the mud room. Brian returned and heard voices as he walked through the dark passage. It was his mother and aunt speaking and he stopped when he heard his name mentioned.

"I'm sorry about Brian..." Aunt Grace remarked and he instantly wondered what she meant. His stomach tightened hearing this.

"I'll be fine...I can just enjoy your grandchildren..." Ruth replied. "Maybe one of Everett's children will have some..." she stated. "I won't miss out entirely..." she added. Brian saw the women share a look of something akin to loss as Grace switched off the kitchen light and they left the room. Brian remained standing in the dark and a wave of guilt poured through him at the realization he was robbing his mother of her only chance to truly be a grandmother.

"I'm heading up..." Brian announced as he returned to the sitting room. Roger took a sip of his brandy and smiled at him. 

"Alright...get a good nights sleep..." Roger said as Brian came over and leaned down for a kiss. They shared a lingering kiss and Roger returned to his program as Brian went upstairs and got ready for bed. He kept going over the conversation he overheard as he cleaned up and changed clothes. Feeling like he was somehow a disappointment as he slid into the bed and closed his eyes. 

Roger retired an hour later when the program ended. He found the bed more comfortable than he imagined and was grateful for the heavy quilt in the cold night air. After drifting off he was woke up by the sensation of someone climbing into bed with him. He felt two long arms wrap themselves around him from behind as Brian's body pressed closer to his. Roger reached up and took hold of one of his hands.

"Are you cold or horny?" Roger teased in a whisper. 

"I'm a horrible son..." Brian announced in a sad voice as Roger instantly gripped Brian's arm in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Roger asked as he turned around to face Brian in bed. Worried what this statement was about. 

"I'm denying my mother grandchildren..." he responded in the same sad voice. Roger reached up and touched Brian's chin with his fingers. 

"What is this about?" he asked. "Did you mother say something to you?" he questioned. Brian shook his head.

"No...I overheard her talking to my aunt..." Brian advised. "She expressed her condolences to my mother in regard to her never being a Grandmother..." Brian explained. "Since I'm never having children..." he remarked with a mix of guilt and regret. Roger felt terrible that Brian had heard their conversation. He knew how women were and he was never meant to hear this. 

"Brian...listen to me..." Roger said and got his fiancee to look at him despite being in the dark. "You could have married some woman and never had children with her for a variety of reasons..." he pointed out. "You could have broke up before you got pregnant or possibly not been able to have children at all..." Roger told him. "Don't let their words make you feel bad for choosing to be happy..." 

"I know...I just feel like I'm letting her down..." Brian responded. "I'm her only child..." he pointed out.

"And didn't you tell me once you were disappointed your parents never gave you a sibling?" Roger replied as he gently stroked Brian's hair near his cheek. Brian realized he was right. 

"Yeah..." Brian said as he understood what Roger was saying. "I wished I had a brother or sister but they tried and my mother had a miscarriage and it wasn't meant to be..." he said as he reminded himself of that sad time in his childhood.

"It is unfortunate that we don't always get everything we want in life..." Roger told him in a gentle manner. "But if we get a chance at real happiness...that makes up for a lot..." he philosophized. Brian found the words comforting.

"You're right..." Brian said back. "My Mum lost my Dad but now she gets another chance at happiness with Everett..." he reminded himself. Roger smiled at him getting the point he was trying to make.

"Exactly..." Roger agreed. "And maybe she's disappointed you won't have kids but she's found a future for herself..." Brian smiled at him and Roger was relieved to see it.

"And I've found my future with you..." Brian said and pulled Roger in for a kiss. They held each other for a moment and enjoyed it. Brian then shifted around and seemed to get comfortable.

"So are you staying here tonight?" Roger asked as Brian snuggled into his side. 

"I am..." Brian replied and Roger grinned with satisfaction. 

"So are you cold or horny?" Roger teased again and Brian clung to him a bit more.

"I'm cold to be honest....sorry..." he confessed. Roger chuckled and pulled the quilt further up over them.

"Good night Brian..." he said and kissed his head as he closed his eyes.

\---------------------------------------

"I now pronounce you man and wife..." the officiant announced and everyone watched as Everett and Ruth shared a tender kiss at the altar of the small village chapel. The organist began playing a simple refrain as the couple parted and smiled widely. The guests all stood up and began to express their congratulations to the newlyweds.

Brian admired the lovely ceremony and setting for their vows. It was a non-denominational church and both Brian and Roger found it appealing. Neither had never cared for organized religion and admired the loose construct of chapel rules at this place of worship. Everett had told them there was a larger church in the village that was Church of Scotland but he preferred this venue since he wasn't a religious man and it was Ruth who preferred this setting over a registrar's office. 

Brian had met Everett's two daughters before the ceremony and found them easy going like their father. Both were married and younger than Brian. He was surprised when they congratulated him on both his music success and his engagement. It was a welcome he hadn't expected and felt this union of two families might work out. They were a bit more star struck with Roger and Brian found himself a bit prideful as he showed off his man who had just topped the charts with his single and had been the frontman of The Cross. Roger was his usual charming self and won over the Dunhill and Mattingly clans with ease.

After a relaxed lunch and the wedding celebration came to an end, Brian and Roger helped pack up some remaining effects of Ruth's and drove them to her new home. Ruth and Everett weren't going anywhere for a honeymoon and they were shown around the postmaster's humble home. Now the home of Brian's mother. It was smaller than the house in Feltham where Brian was raised but had a large garden with a beautiful display of flowers. A few of Ruth's beloved rose bushes had been transplanted here and were planted and prospering. 

Brian and Roger packed up their cases and thanked Aunt Grace for her hospitality. She had been a wonderful host and Roger had slipped into the town's only florist to arrange a thank you bouquet for her before they left town. The men got in their rental car and began to head out. Brian turned on the radio and the mixed tape Deacy had made began to play.

"Oh wait!" Brian exclaimed and Roger looked at him. "We need to find a post box..." he requested. 

"I would think your new step-father could have handled your postal needs..." Roger quipped in reminding Brian that Everett was the postmaster. Brian looked embarrassed.

"I need to mail this postcard..." Brian advised and Roger turned around so they could head back into town. 

"And who is this postcard for?" Roger asked as he pulled the car up to the front of the post office. 

"Deacy and Freddie..." Brian replied. "I know it's silly because we are just in Scotland but we get postcards from them on their trips all the time and thought I would send them one...even though it's just here..." he explained. Roger understood and smiled at him.

"That's very thoughtful..." Roger said supportively. Brian slipped out of the car to mail it as Roger turned up the mixed tape and enjoyed the track from Al Green. 'Let's Get Married' sounded like a blissful idea as Roger watched Brian come out of the post office wearing a contented smile. Looking happy. As happy as Roger was being with him.

\-------------------------------------

"I know the koalas are cuddlier...but these have their own charm..." the ranger told them as they walked into a new enclosure at the Melbourne Animal Experience. The area was darker and it made them both curious what was in this space. Deacy's eyes grew wide as another animal handler walked in carrying a long thick green snake.

"What is that?" Deacy asked as Freddie's face erupted in delight. The handler looked at them proudly.

"This is my baby...." the man answered in his Australian drawl. "Meet Medusa!" he announced as he showed them his snake. "This is a Green Tree Python...and I've had her since she was hatched..." he boasted. "She's five feet long and she's a total sweetheart!" he said and looked at the reptile with affection. Deacy felt compelled to flee in fright as Freddie took a step closer.

"Can I touch her?" he asked and the man nodded. His husband cringed at his request.

"Sure you can...just move slowly towards her and you can touch her here..." the man explained. Deacy was repelled at the notion of getting near the snake and watched with awe and trepidation as Freddie reached over and carefully stroked her skin. 

"Awww...she's lovely..." Freddie cooed and shared a look of admiration with the handler. Freddie turned towards his husband. "Come on Deacy...have a feel...." he suggested. Deacy shook his head as he kept his distance.

"I have no interest in the touching that snake!" he announced. Freddie giggled as he returned his attention to the reptile and Deacy counted the moments until they could leave the exhibit. The time arrived and the men were escorted into the next area. Freddie grinned at his husband's delight in seeing a new animal that was a bit less frightening. The Quokka quickly captured his timid heart. Soon the men were led to a gift shop and Freddie smirked as he found a plushie of the tree snake he held earlier. He grabbed it and walked over to his husband to tease him about it.

"Care to handle this snake?" Freddie asked him as Deacy tried on a bush hat. Deacy gave him a cautionary look.

"There is only one snake I care to ever handle...thank you very much!" he advised his spouse as he plopped the hat on his head and giggled at his reflection. 

"And what snake is that?" Freddie questioned with a knowing look passing between them. Deacy winked at him as he took his finger and flicked at the cork hanging from the brim of the hat on his head. Both men tittered at the innuendo and kept shopping.

\---Three hours later---

They had retired to their hotel suite to relax and enjoyed a room service meal. Deacy had showered and put on his Down Under mixed tape to enjoy as Freddie emerged from his shower and proceeded to seduce his husband. INXS was playing and 'Devil Inside' seemed appropriate for the moment.

It never took much to get Deacy in the mood and a playful element took them over as they got naked and got busy on the large bed in their suite. 

"At least you like this snake..." Freddie teased as Deacy sat aloft his waist and was seated on his cock. Freddie was holding him by his hips as Deacy rode him with a sense of roguish desire.

"I told you there is only one snake I ever care to handle..." Deacy teased back and let out a moan as he savored being filled up by his husband. He leaned forward and hovered over Freddie's chest and the older man proceeded to burst out in laughter at being tickled on his chest.

"Take that ridiculous hat off!" Freddie chided between guffaws of laughter. Deacy giggled as well as he let the corks dangling from his silly tourist hat graze across Freddie's hairy chest. 

"Don't you like my balls?" Deacy questioned jokingly as he lifted back up to spare his husband the tickle attack he has administering. Freddie reached up and swiped at the corks dangling from his hat and then slammed his cock up harder into his husband.

"I'm going to fuck that hat right off your head!" Freddie warned and Deacy laughed as Freddie bucked up from the bed and Deacy reached up to keep hold of his hat as he was lifted higher.

"Yeehaw!"


	48. Sweet Child O' Mine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns N Roses
> 
> https://youtu.be/1w7OgIMMRc4

Brian looked over the list of people invited to Roger's album release party and smiled when he came across Clare and Emma. He was excited for them to come and hoped they enjoyed the event that was planned. Normally these types of gatherings were adult oriented but Roger had tired of that scene and wanted to do something unique. The printed invitations had been mailed out the day before and Brian glanced at the calendar and grew excited for the party. Not only was he looking forward to celebrating Roger's accomplishment, he also missed Deacy and Freddie and knew they would be back from their adventure in time to attend.

"I'll be downstairs working on some mixing..." Roger suddenly announced as he leaned into the kitchen doorway. Brian looked up at him and smiled.

"Alright..." Brian said. "I'm developing some film in a minute so I'll be in the darkroom..." Brian advised. Roger nodded and disappeared and then popped his head back around. 

"I almost forgot!" Roger said as he walked in and placed a postcard in front of Brian. "Post arrived..." he announced as Brian picked up the card with a map of Australia on it and turned it over to read the remarks.

Dear Brian and Roger - A final card from here as we prepare to leave for India. We had a blast Down Under and boy do we have some tales to tell! Miss you both and cannot wait to show you what we bought and all our pictures. See you soon! Love F&D.

Roger stood over Brian's shoulder as he read it and Brian looked up at him when he finished. "I can just imagine the stories they have from this trip..." Brian commented as Roger planted a kiss on his head. 

"I feel an evening filled with a slide show and a lot of alcohol is in our future..." Roger replied as he headed back out. Brian grinned at the notion and got up and attached the postcard to the refrigerator.

\--------------------------------

Deacy felt self conscious as he stood in line at the customs section. It was warm in the airport and felt hotter than Australia had been. His armpits felt damp and he couldn't wait to get to the hotel so he could change clothes. The customs agent gestured for him to come to the desk. He handed the man his passport and smiled nervously. Deacy watched the man eye him and look down at his passport photo. For some reason he always felt like something bad was going to happen when he traveled to new places. He turned and looked at Freddie as his husband smiled back. Offering reassurance. 

"Relax sweetie!" Freddie told him. "We're about finished and we'll go have a nice cool bath..." he suggested. Deacy nodded as he returned his attention to the agent.

"Mr. Deacon...are you here on business or pleasure?" the agent asked him. Deacy swallowed before he answered. 

"Pleasure sir..." he said politely. The agent drew a wide smile as he stamped his passport and handed it back.

"Wonderful! Welcome to India!" he said in a friendly voice. Deacy giggled at his welcome and nodded to him.

"Thank you!" Deacy replied and took his passport and slid it in his jacket pocket as he stepped forward. He stood and watched as his husband adeptly handled the customs agent and then realized the man had recognized him. They spoke for a minute before Freddie pocketed his passport and looked delighted as he joined Deacy at his side.

"He recognized me!" Freddie boasted as they began walking out of the area. A porter with their luggage was following them. "He asked me if I was here to perform..." Freddie commented. "I'd never considered doing any shows here...but it's a thought..." he remarked as they headed for their transportation.

Deacy was mesmerized by the sights as they rode in a limousine from the airport to their hotel in the southern part of Bombay. It was a long drive but afforded time to take in everything. The mass of traffic and the people. The different types of architecture and the sounds of the large city.

"My parents arrive tomorrow...we are going to just rest and relax tonight and then join them tomorrow to visit the family..." Freddie explained. Deacy nodded understanding as he looked past Freddie out the side window at a large stadium. 

"What is that for?" Deacy asked and Freddie turned to look and grinned as he tapped the window.

"That's for Cricket darling!" he advised. 

"Oh!" Deacy replied. It was enormous and Deacy remembered the sport was huge in India. 

"We're close to the hotel then...it's just down Marine Drive..." Freddie said as he looked out to get his bearings. He smiled widely as he pointed out the front window. "There we are!" he said and Deacy looked up to see a high rise tower looming ahead. He assumed it was their hotel. It felt modern against the backdrop of much older buildings he had seen on their drive. He was looking forward to a shower and a quiet evening.

\-----------------------

Deacy sat on the silk upholstered sofa and looked out the window at the view of the ocean below. The Presidential Suite was opulent and had several rooms. He was impressed with the accommodations and sipped his glass of wine as he relaxed after a lovely dinner.

"Look at the beautiful flowers!" Freddie exclaimed as he came back from answering the door and was followed by a porter carrying a massive floral arrangement. "Let's put it over there..." Freddie suggested and the man set the bouquet down on the table behind a love seat. Deacy admired the lovely yellow and dark pink flowers. Freddie was holding the card that came with the flowers. "They're from EMI Records of India..." Freddie informed his husband. "Welcoming us to the city..." he remarked. Deacy knew the welcome was really for Freddie but he smiled and got up to smell the aromatic arrangement. His husband walked the porter to the door and tipped him as the telephone rang.

"I'll get it..." Freddie said excitedly. "Maybe it's the Head of State!" he mused as he picked up the phone.

"Freddie Mercury..." he said proudly and Deacy watched his face for recognition of who it might be. An expression of surprise formed and his mouth opened a little. "Oh!" he said. "Yes...I'll see him...send him up..." Freddie replied to the caller and hung up the phone. Now Deacy was curious.

"Who was it?" Deacy asked as he walked over from the flowers.

"It was the front desk telling me my cousin Jai is here to see me..." Freddie explained. "He has a private matter he wanted to discuss before the main family gathering..." Deacy wondered what it could be. 

"What do you think it is?" Deacy questioned. Freddie shrugged. 

"I haven't seen Jai in ages but he is man of good character...I'm sure he's not here for some kind of handout..." Freddie remarked as he walked to the mirror and checked his appearance. Freddie smiled at his reflection and turned to look at his husband. "You'll like Jai...he's down to earth and he's your age actually..." he commented. Deacy smiled hearing this and thought it would be nice to meet someone before the large family event. Maybe make a friend and not feel so overwhelmed at the gathering.

"Oh that's nice..." Deacy replied and the men shared a soft smile as they prepared for his arrival. The buzzer sounded and Freddie opened the door and found his favorite cousin standing there looking more forlorn than happy to see his famous cousin.

"Jai! My goodness!" Freddie exclaimed. "You don't seem very happy to see me..." Freddie said as Jai stepped inside and they embraced. They parted and Freddie held him by his shoulders as he gave him a concerned look.

"I'm sorry Freddie..." Jai replied and his face was solemn. "I'm thrilled to see you but I'm here because I've done something shameful and I wanted you to know before the family gathers tomorrow..." he explained. Freddie was surprised to hear this and gestured for Jai to come inside.

"Now now Jai...it can't be all that terrible...come in and let's talk about it..." Freddie told him in a motherly manner and Freddie closed the door as Jai stood with his head bowed. Freddie put his arm around him and smiled when Deacy came closer. "Jai...I'd like you to meet the love of my life...this is John...but everyone calls him Deacy..." Freddie announced. Jai found a smile and walked up to Deacy holding up his hand.

'Hello John...it's nice to finally meet you..." Jai told him and Deacy smiled warmly at him as they shook hands. 

"It's lovely to meet you too Jai..." Deacy responded. "Please call me Deacy..." he offered. Jai smiled wider and nodded at the suggestion.

"Alright...Deacy..." he said warmly. They all went over to get seated. 

"So tell me what this horrible news is Jai..." Freddie requested as he sat next his cousin and sounded concerned. Jai's face fell again and he looked at Freddie with shame in his eyes. 

"I got a girl pregnant Freddie..." Jai confessed. Freddie's eyes grew wide but he patted Jai on the arm and smiled at him. Not wanting to appear judgmental.

"Well you are engaged to her so no real harm done..." Freddie reminded him. Jai shook his head and gave Freddie a look of despair. 

"No...it's another girl!" he exclaimed and covered his face with his hands. "It's not my fiancee...it's a girl I knew before and we had broken up when I started seeing Rena..." he explained as he pulled his face from his hands to tell Freddie the story. 

"Oh!" Freddie replied. "So you've got a child out of wedlock and you can't get married to Rena?" Freddie asked him. Jai shook his head.

"No...no one knows about the baby except for my parents and the parents of the girl I got pregnant..." he answered. "They all want it kept quiet to spare the families the shame...and I planned to give the mother money to care for the child...but she died in a bus accident last week and now her family is sending the child to the orphanage so people won't know about it..." Jai revealed. 

"Oh my goodness!" Freddie said as he and Deacy shared a look of shock at the news. "Jai...I am so sorry to hear this..." he said with compassion. "You must be so upset!" he said and wrapped his arm around his cousin. Deacy looked on with real empathy at the complicated family situation.

"I was so foolish Freddie...I desired that girl so much...she was such a beauty...and I got her to go out with me because I told her I was your cousin..." Jai confessed with regret in his voice. "But I didn't love her and she got pregnant and went to live with an Uncle in another village to hide it and have the baby..." Jai explained. "I ruined her life and almost mine and now I'm ruining the child's life as well..." he said and tears formed in his eyes at the guilt he felt for his actions.

"Jai...you are young and you made a mistake..." Freddie told him in a consoling tone. "I am sorry that the family has not been more supportive and I know personally how it can feel to be an embarrassment to one's family..." he reminded him. "If you'd like I can send some money to the girl's family to compensate them for their loss..." Freddie offered. Jai looked at him with appreciation. 

"You are too kind Freddie but money was never the issue...her family has money...they just want to hide the shame of the bastard child..." he explained. "And I came to tell you myself what happened to spare you hearing it from my parents..." he advised. Freddie nodded understanding and patted Jai on the back. 

"I know you feel ashamed Jai and that is part of owning your mistake..." Freddie told him. "But you have your whole life ahead of you and marrying Rena is still what you should do..." he suggested. Jai nodded agreement and wiped away his tears.

"Yes...you're right..." Jai said. Deacy felt terrible for Freddie's cousin but was surprised by how this situation was being handled and that the child was being carted off to an orphanage. Weren't these places for children without any family?

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and splash your face with some water and I'll get you something to drink..." Freddie suggested. Jai stood up and found a smile for him.

"Thanks Freddie..." Jai replied and walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Freddie watched and formed a sad expression over the whole situation.

"Why is the child going to an orphanage when it has family?" Deacy asked his husband. 

"There is a huge stigma here about children born out of wedlock..." Freddie explained quietly so Jai would not hear. "It is considered quite shameful and can create problems for a family in society..." Deacy's face was alarmed to hear this. "That is why the families want it kept quiet and the child sent away..." Freddie commented and looked disgusted by the notion. 

"Well I think that is more shameful than a child being born out of wedlock..." Deacy remarked in a judgmental tone. "Punishing a child for something they had no control over and subjecting them to a life in a home!" Deacy said as his voice raised. 

"Darling...lower your voice!" Freddie whispered to him as he watched the door to the bathroom. "I don't like it either...but that is the way things are here..." Freddie told him. 

"Well it's wrong!" Deacy countered and Freddie made a sound of discomfort at the whole situation.

\-------------------------------

"Are you awake?" Freddie asked Deacy in the middle of the night. Jai had left after after they consoled him some more and promised to attend his wedding when the time came. The men had retired to bed but both had been pensive and quiet as they closed their eyes. Now hours later Freddie laid in bed and couldn't stop thinking about Jai's situation.

"Yes..." Deacy replied and turned over to look at his husband. The men looked intently at each other in the dark. "You're thinking about Jai...aren't you?" Deacy questioned and Freddie nodded. 

"Yes...I feel so bad about what happened and how the families just want to pretend that baby never existed..." he complained. 

"I think it's barbaric!" Deacy said as he pulled himself into a sitting position against the headboard. Freddie did the same and reached for his husband's hand. Deacy reached over and turned on the lamp.

"It is..." Freddie agreed. "I plan to discuss this matter with my parents when they arrive tomorrow..." he advised. "There has to be something that can be done for the poor child..." the men shared a look of sadness. 

"What do you think can be done?" Deacy asked him. Freddie ran his hand over Deacy's as he seemed to mull over the considerations. "I wonder if I could convince a family member to take the child in?" he proposed. "Maybe I could give them some money for their care and to soften the blow of having people asking questions..." he added. Deacy was dismayed by how much of an issue it was socially to give a home to this child.

"It is really that problematic here for the family to take the child in?" Deacy questioned. Freddie sighed and looked at him with a touch of embarrassment in his face.

"I'm afraid it is darling..." he confirmed. "I know back home this situation wouldn't draw much attention but the culture here isn't as progressive on this issue...they're not exactly on board with homosexuality either..." he reminded his husband. The men shared a look of disdain at the reality of who they were and where they are it. Deacy had an idea but wasn't sure how Freddie would feel about it. 

"Can I ask you something?" Deacy said in a measured tone. 

"Of course you can..." Freddie said and grew curious what this was about. 

"What if we took the child?" Deacy asked him and waited for his husband to advise him why that was a bad idea. Freddie's eyebrows lifted in surprise and Deacy watched as a grin spread across his face. 

"What if we did?" Freddie asked him back. Deacy grinned back and suddenly felt excited and hopeful.

"Could we?" Deacy asked in a voice that clearly indicated how on board he was with the idea. 

"I don't know...but we can find out!" Freddie replied and Deacy leaned in and kissed his husband. (see author's note at the end)

Two weeks later

"I guess we're all set then..." Roger announced to the people at the meeting. Everyone smiled and stood up as Roger shook their hands and Jim offered to walk them out. Brian got up from his seat next to Roger and picked up his notebook.

"That went well..." Brian remarked as Roger collected his notebook and placed it in his briefcase. 

"It did...now we just show up and have a great time!" he told Brian wearing a satisfied smile. "What time is it?" Roger asked and Brian checked his watch. 

"They should be home any time now..." Brian responded. Both of them smiled as they headed out of the meeting room. 

"They'll probably be too tired to do anything but it will be good to know they are back in London and able to come to the release party..." Roger commented as they walked past Jim's secretary. 

"Roger! Wait!" she announced and the men stopped as she stood up and held the phone handset up to him. "I've got a call for you..." she told him. Brian and Roger shared a look of surprise and Roger took the phone from her.

"This is Roger..." 

"Hey Roger...it's Dave...I got a phone call here from Freddie and he was looking for you...they're back from their trip and wanted you and Brian to stop by...he said it's real important..." Dave advised him. 

"Alright...thanks..." Roger replied. "We will see you tomorrow..." he told Dave and hung up. He turned to Brian. "Freddie called the studio looking for us...they're back and want us to drop by...said it's important..." Roger informed Brian. 

"It's probably some surprise...you know how they are..." Brian remarked as they headed out. 

"That's probably it..." Roger agreed. They said goodbye to Jim and took off for Kensington. Roger parked the car on the street in front of the gate and they got out and pressed the button for security.

"Yes?" 

"It's Roger and Brian...Freddie is expecting us..." the door lock released and the men stepped inside the entrance and walked up the steps to the front entrance. It opened before they could reach it and Phoebe was standing there wearing a friendly smile.

"Hi Phoebe...it's good to see you..." Roger told him. "Did you enjoy your holiday while they were gone?" he asked. 

"I did...and I'm really glad for the time off considering..." Phoebe replied as he showed the men inside. Brian and Roger saw some wooden crates in the main hallway and figured they were items purchased on their trip.

"Considering what?" Roger asked as they heard some commotion from the living room. 

"Considering the changes to the household..." Phoebe advised him. Roger was curious what he meant as they walked into the living room and found some workmen doing something to the walls and furniture. 

"What is going on?" Brian asked as they watched one of the men setting up what looked like a cot. Another was doing something to the electrical outlets. "Is that a cot he's setting up?" he questioned. Roger took a good look and realized it was.

"Is this some new thing to do with the cats or something?" Roger asked Phoebe as he wondered why Freddie and Deacy would need a cot. "I mean it's a bit early to set anything up for Kash's baby..." he remarked. 

"It's not for Kash's baby...it's for mine..." Freddie suddenly announced from the doorway. Roger and Brian both whipped around and looked at him with disbelief. 

"Your baby?" Roger said in shock. Freddie grinned slightly.

"Well mine and Deacy's..." he clarified. Brian's mouth fell open at the news. 

"What do you mean...a baby?" Roger asked with complete dismay. "You have a baby?" he asked again as he and Brian stared at Freddie with total doubt they were hearing this right.

"Come upstairs and we'll explain everything..." he told them and his face filled with excitement as the men followed him up the marble steps. Brian and Roger trying to absorb what he said to them. They reached the main bedroom and Freddie stood and looked at them with elation in his face. "We need to be quiet..." he told them and placed his finger over his lips. He then opened the door slowly and let the men go in front of him.

"Jesus Christ!" Roger said and then tried to lower his voice as he saw Deacy seated in one of the arm chairs holding a dark haired baby that was sound asleep.

"No...that would be your cat..." Freddie told Roger as he came up behind him. "This little angel is Asha..." 

"Asha?" Brian asked him in a whisper as they looked over at Deacy and the baby.

"Yes...that's her name..." Freddie informed them. Brian smiled at him. Finding it amazing.

"Her?" he asked and Freddie nodded. Roger stood and stared in disbelief as Brian quietly walked over to his friend and kneeled down in front of the chair to take a look.

"I know you like to find interesting things to bring back from your trips...but this takes the cake Freddie.." Roger told him in a low voice. "I'm afraid to ask how you even got her..." he stated with a hint of discomfort at how someone might procure a child. Freddie wrapped his arm around Roger as they both looked at their partners cooing over the baby.

"I saved her Roger...from a terrible fate..." he replied as he looked Roger in the eyes. Roger could see his friend was being serious. 

"Did you buy her?" Roger asked with worry in his voice that his friend might have committed a crime in some other country. Freddie shook his head.

"It's nothing that sordid..." he assured him. "Come say hello and then we'll tell you all about it..." he explained. Roger felt some relief and nodded slightly as he followed his friend over to meet the baby.

"Oh my goodness...look at you!" Brian said in a barely there voice as he stroked his fingers over the velvet baby grow she was wearing. "You are so pretty..." Brian cooed as he looked up at his best friend and they shared a glowing smile. The baby was completely relaxed in Deacy's arms and he beamed as the other men joined them. Roger knelt down next to Brian as Freddie leaned against the side of the arm chair to look down at his husband and his baby.

"What's her name again?" Roger asked as he looked her over. She had thick jet black hair with some curls on the ends and beautiful tawny skin. Her dark pink lips were pursed into the shape of a rosebud as she was nestled in Deacy's hold.

"Asha..." Deacy told them as he looked down at her with reverence. "It comes from the Sanskrit word for hope or desire..." he explained. Roger reached up and touched her head and felt the silky hair.

"She is a beauty..." Roger said with admiration. The baby suddenly opened her eyes to reveal a pair of sable colored orbs that made Roger feel warm all over. Brian saw her move her hand and reached over in time for her to clench his finger. 

"Ohh!" Brian said with complete elation and looked up at his friends. "She's adorable!" he cooed. 

"She is..." Roger agreed. "But how did you get her?" he asked as he remained perplexed about the situation.

After they fed the baby and placed her in the new upstairs cot for her nap, the men sat down in the sitting area of the bedroom suite and Freddie told them the whole sordid story. They listened and felt the same shock and upset at Jai's circumstances and the death of the mother. They were equally mortified at the idea of the child going to an orphanage.

"So after we discussed the idea of giving the baby a home...we had to tell my parents what we wanted to do...and finally got them on board with it..." Freddie explained. 

"Then Jai got his parents and the parents of the mother to meet and talk about this option..." Deacy said next. 

"And her parents were more than happy to have the child go anywhere but their home..." Freddie said with some derision at the maternal grandparents. 

"So did you have to involve the courts or anything?" Roger asked them. 

"We first contacted a solicitor who advised us on our legal options..." Freddie replied. "He met with us and the families and Jai to talk about an arrangement..." 

"And did that arrangement involve any money changing hands?" Roger asked as he got the feeling it did. Freddie and Deacy shared a knowing glance between them.

"Arrangements were made and court papers filed regarding a change in custody of the child..." Freddie told them. "Compensation was paid to the mother's parents for expenses they incurred while their daughter was pregnant and the costs caring for the child..." he revealed. Roger knew instinctively that Freddie had been overly generous in the compensation. That his was prerogative. It probably assured things were neat and tidy in the end.

"As long as you have something to protect you..." Roger replied. 

"I had to have the custody put in my name only..." Freddie divulged. "Since we're not legally wed outside of Mooi Island...it had to be just me..." he said and looked at Deacy with remorse.

"It's okay Freddie...she's got a home now..." Deacy reminded him. The men all shared an expression of satisfaction at the happy ending for the child.

"I guess I need to add one more to your party for my record release?" Roger asked them both. Deacy giggled and Freddie smiled at their friends. So glad they were accepting of their new situation.

"Please do..." he replied. "I guess we are a party of three now..." Freddie realized and he and Deacy looked down at their little girl.

\------------------------------------------

"This is really different!" the journalist remarked as he spoke to Roger about his new album and the release party. "I have to admit...it's a nice change from the late night parties that most record releases have..." he told Roger as he smiled at the festive surroundings. Roger was pleased to hear the positive feedback.

"Those booze-ups have been done to death..." Roger replied. "Who has ever had a carnival?" he questioned. The journalist laughed and smiled at him.

"You would be the first..." he replied. "Can I say that you seem different from the last time I interviewed you...you don't seem as restless..." Roger gave him a look of agreement.

"I am different..." Roger confirmed and formed a contented smile. "I'm happy!" he exclaimed.

"I guess your album title makes a lot of sense then..." the journalist replied. Roger nodded.

"It does..."

\---------------------

"Enjoy yourself..." Roger told another reporter as he finished another interview and walked on to mingle with the other guests. 

Everything had turned out perfect. The reserved area of Hampstead Heath was the ideal setting for an outdoor event and luckily there was no rain in the forecast. A traveling carnival had set up their games and rides and a catering company provided the food for the event. Roger didn't want the traditional evening affair at some club or hotel ballroom full of drugs, booze and bad decisions. It was Spring and it was time to be outdoors and enjoying some fun and some sun. By having this type of event, guests who had children could bring them and enjoy a family style setting. Something they didn't get often in the music business. It seemed like an expensive concept until Jim showed him the cost of a booze up and that his carnival was actually cheaper. That made him lock in his plans.

Roger checked his watch as he went to find Brian. He had been roaming about taking photos and they had separated as Roger made sure he greeted every guest. He spotted his tall man snapping a picture of Emma as she got her face painted. Clare was watching and looked relaxed as she enjoyed the outing.

"There you are..." Roger said as he came up to his family. Brian lowered his camera and beamed at his fiancee. Feeling proud of him today and excited for the release of his album.

"Hi!" Emma said as she sat in the chair and tried to stay still for the cat whiskers being finished on her cheeks. 

"Hi Em!" Roger replied and smiled at her.

"Did the interviews go well?" Brian asked as Roger put his arm around him.

"They did...today has been good so far..." Roger said and squeezed tighter on his hold on Brian. The lady finished Emma's cat face and she got up from her seat and walked over to take Brian's hand. 

"You want to ride some rides?" Brian asked as Emma nodded vigorously. 

"Yes please!" she said excitedly. Brian turned to Clare. 

"Is that alright?" he asked her.

"Of course!" she said. "Have fun!" she told them. Brian leaned over and kissed Roger before taking off with Emma. Clare and Roger watched as the two headed for the Merry Go Round. 

"She is having so much fun today...thanks for inviting us..." Clare told her brother. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled warmly.

"I'm glad you could make it...it means a lot for you to be here..." he told her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. They started walking around and Roger was constantly stopped by his guests. He enjoyed how much people reacted positively to both his event and his new album. It felt gratifying after all his work to finally be at this point. Roger checked his watch again.

"I think we need to head up to the entrance..." Roger told his sister. "The Mercury clan should be arriving..." he announced. They went to the secured entry area for the carnival and grabbed a drink as they lingered. Some new arrivals were greeted by Roger and then Freddie's familiar white Rolls pulled up at the entry point. They watched as the driver got out and pulled the new silver and black pram from the boot and got it set up and Freddie and Deacy and Asha stepped out of the back. 

"Look at them!" Clare exclaimed and Roger chuckled at the sight of them. Freddie and Deacy wore matching yellow track suits and had t-shirts that said 'Daddy' on them. Asha was wearing a sunny yellow dress and a matching hat. Deacy placed her in the pram and they waved to their friends as they entered the carnival.

"Aren't you two adorable!" Clare cooed to them as they came over and exchanged hugs. Clare peeked into the pram and admired their daughter. "She is so beautiful!" she told the proud men.

"She's our little princess..." Freddie said wearing a pleased expression. A few of the journalists present approached the group since Freddie had arrived. The event photographer took some photos. Roger leaned in towards Freddie. 

"Don't worry...the journalists have been told they are not permitted to ask you any questions about your family..." Roger assured him. Freddie looked grateful.

"Thank you dear..." he replied. "I understand the curiosity but today is about you...not us..." he told his friend. The men shared a warm smile as the reporters asked them both a few questions about their experience working together. Deacy and Clare walked off together with the pram to find Emma and Brian.

"What is your next single?" one of the reporters asked.

"It's going to be 'Hijack My Heart.' ..." Roger replied. "It releases a week before the album..." he added.

"I had a chance to listen to the album earlier Roger...and I found it was a real departure from your work with The Cross..." a reporter commented. "It feels more personal..." Roger grinned at him; thrilled that he had noticed this.

"It is a lot more personal..." Roger agreed. "When I wrote for The Cross it was definitely with a group dynamic in mind...so the songs needed to speak for us all..." he explained. "But this album is really about me...about who I am now and my new life..." 

"This record feels more positive...more confident than your previous songs..." another reporter stated. Roger nodded agreement.

"Yes...I feel I've grown as a writer and been able to tap into a side of myself I've not really expressed before..." Roger explained. 

"And do you feel coming out about being gay impacted this?" the same reporter questioned. Roger didn't want everything he did to be about this.

"Everything you do and are in life affects your writing..." Roger said to be diplomatic. "I have fallen in love with someone who brings a lot of wonderful things to my life and I am really in a good place personally and professionally right now..." he said to provide more of an explanation than just being gay.

"So falling in love with a man made you a better songwriter?" the reporter asked him directly. Freddie looked annoyed as Roger sighed at the question. 

"Falling in love made me a better songwriter...it doesn't matter who you love...it's that you love..." Roger stated clearly. "That is what improves your life and your songs..." 

"I think we can all agree that Roger has found a new life for himself and for the first time in a while he can truly say he is happy!" Freddie chimed in. "And it reflects in his new album..."

The reporter smiled at his statement. "Then I guess you made the right choice for your album title..." the man remarked. Roger grinned as the reporter held up the promotional copy of the CD he was given. 

"It pretty much says it all..." Roger agreed. "Happiness..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note - in this chapter I wrote about societal issues regarding unwed parents and their children. I made some statements in this fictional story regarding India and their attitude towards these parents and children. This is a work of fiction and my intent is not to offend anyone or any group of people. It is a fact that many cultures struggle with unwed parents and their children and I was not trying to make any statement about anything negative regarding India and their culture. This does take place in the 80's when single parents were not viewed as positively as they are now. Thanks. FYI - The City of Bombay had a name change after the 1980's to what is now known as Mumbai.
> 
> P.S. On a lighter note - the track listing for Roger's new album will appear in the next chapter. You can see the album cover I designed on my Tumblr account - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/beatlegirl1968


	49. Love Is A Battlefield...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is A Battlefield by Pat Benatar
> 
> https://youtu.be/IGVZOLV9SPo

"If I have one more fucking journalist ask me if I'm different because I'm gay I am going to fucking explode!" Roger complained on the phone to his manager. Jim listened sympathetically as his artist ranted about the trend with recent interviews. "I just want to talk about my music but they only seem interested in my personal life..." he whined.

"Roger I get it...but you have to understand that with so many artists coming out, the interest about being gay is rampant right now...so that is what they are focused on..." Jim explained. "Freddie has had the same issue and so have other artists that friends of mine represent..." he added to make Roger feel he wasn't alone. Roger leaned back in his office chair and sighed as Jim continued.

"One thing to remember is that even though that seems to be the main thing they are writing about...they are still, in fact, writing about you...and that keeps your name and the fact you have a new record out in the public eye..." Jim pointed out. "The record is selling..." he reminded his client. Roger couldn't argue these points. Sales had been strong in the first week and there were a few reviews that actually talked focused on the album content. 

"You're right!" Roger said in a measured defeat. "I'll try and be more patient with the press..." he advised. Jim was glad to hear it.

"Good...and remember Roger that this attention is a good thing for the cause..." Jim told him. "The public has really shifted on their views of homosexuality in the past year...you and Freddie have made a difference..." Roger did feel good about this fact. He guessed he needed to be periodically reminded of it.

"Thanks Jim...for listening and for being a good manager..." Roger replied. 

"You're welcome and I'll see you on tv tonight..." Jim stated as they both hung up. Roger got up from his desk and walked from his office into the studio breakroom. It was bustling today. Big time producer Trevor Horn had booked the studio for Frankie Goes To Hollywood to make a new record. Dave was busy managing things from the studio end so Roger headed upstairs to spend some time with Brian before he had to leave for the television center. Roger went up and didn't see Brian anywhere. He heard some noise coming from an open window and looked out to see Brian in the back garden. He had a portable radio outside with him. Roger grinned at the sight of his fiancee bent over and digging up soil. 

"Brian!" Roger shouted out the open window. Brian heard him over the music and looked up and smiled at him and waved. "What are you doing?" Roger asked as he leaned his head out of the window.

"I've decided to put in some flowers...make it a bit nicer back here..." Brian replied. Roger surveyed the back area. It wasn't as big as most people's gardens but it was decent sized. He loved that Brian was trying to make a real home for them. 

"Alright then..." Roger said back. "Carry on!" he added jokingly and saluted Brian before heading for the shower. Brian was tickled by Roger's humor and turned back to his work with the soil. He stood and imagined a large bed of flowers against the side wall and putting some garden furniture on the opposite side. He smiled at the notion and resumed turning the soil. The music that was playing ended and the afternoon news update began.

'And now it's news break...Parliament has announced that a bill was introduced today to legalize civil unions between same sex couples...while many leaders oppose the idea along with the Church of England and other religious groups...there is a growing acceptance of these partnerships by the general public and many believe it could pass into law...'

Brian didn't hear the rest of the news. He stood straight up and dropped his shovel and went running inside. After hearing the shower going he burst into the bathroom. Roger was rinsing off.

"Roger! You will never guess what I just heard on the news!" he exclaimed as he went over and tapped on the glass shower door. Roger only heard a snippet of what he said and opened the shower door to see what his excited demeanor was about. He found Brian standing there breathing fast and wearing a look of elation.

"What is it?" he asked with growing curiosity. That smile on Brian's face meant is was something good.

"They just announced on the news that a bill was introduced in Parliament to legalize same sex unions!" he responded. Roger couldn't believe it. It was amazing that someone had actually proposed it. His gut told him it would never pass but he loved Brian's enthusiasm hearing it.

"That's amazing!" he said and laughed as Brian pulled him into his arms and kissed him. Getting his fiancee wet and himself getting dirt and dust on his clean wet skin. 

"Can you believe it?" Brian said with delight in his eyes. "It means we can get married at home!" Brian told him as he let Roger go and he stepped back in to rinse himself again. The tall man leaned against the door frame and watched him.

"It would be wonderful...but we need to be realistic...the likelihood of that bill passing is pretty slim Brian..." Roger remarked as he turned off the water. Brian reached for a towel and handed it to Roger.

"Well the news said that there is growing acceptance by the public for this and made it sound like it was feasible..." Brian countered as Roger took the towel and wiped his face off.

"Feasible doesn't mean it will pass..." Roger responded and gave Brian a determined look. "Let's just see what happens and not get our hopes up too much...alright?" Roger told him as he reached up and touched Brian's cheek. It was like the wind was knocked out of his sails as Brian heard Roger practically dismiss the possibility of them being wed in England. He stepped out of Roger's way so he could get out of the shower and wondered why Roger wouldn't be more excited about it. He decided to let it go for now.

"Did you want something to eat before you go?" Brian said to change the subject. Roger wrapped the towel around his waist and went to the vanity. 

"I'm good...I will get something after the show tonight..." Roger replied. Brian looked down at his dirty clothes and remembered the garden. 

"Okay...I'll just go clean up outside..." Brian said in a subdued voice. Roger noticed and turned to him as he went to leave.

"I'm sorry if I brought you down..." Roger said sincerely as he looked at Brian with caring eyes. "It would be brilliant if it really passed...but realistically I just don't see that happening..." Roger explained. "I don't want you banking on it and getting let down..." Brian nodded and felt a bit better. He liked that Roger took a moment to acknowledge his disappointment. He had a point but the actual thought of having a wedding at home wasn't something he wanted to let go of.

"I know...and I get your point..." Brian replied. "I just love the idea of being able to get married here and not halfway around the world..." he confessed. 

"But you'll still go halfway around the world to marry me?" Roger questioned. Brian grinned at him and nodded.

"To the moon if that is what it takes..." he replied. Roger found that quite romantic and fell in love with Brian a little more as he left the room.

\--------------------------------

"That was the video for the new single from his album entitled Happiness...welcome to the show Roger Taylor!" the show host announced as he stood up and Roger stepped out from behind the partition and walked over to join the host. The audience was applauding and he was thrilled to see several standing and a few women shouted out his name. Roger smiled widely and waved to the audience as he shook Graham's hand. He then took a seat in the chair next to his. "It's good to see you back in the spotlight Roger..." the host remarked as they both got comfortable. Roger undid the button on his jacket and nodded agreement.

"It's good to be back...thank you Graham..." Roger replied and crossed his legs as he focused on the host.

"So Roger....you've had a lot of changes in your life...starting with leaving your band, The Cross, to start a solo career..." Graham began. "And I believe you opened a recording studio as well..." he remarked. Roger loved that he was asking about his career.

"That's right!" he confirmed. "I knew I wanted to make an album and when I ran into problems getting a studio I decided to build my own..." he explained. "I converted an abandoned church into a studio and it has turned out to be quite a good sideline for me..." he stated. Graham smiled at him.

"And did you record your new album there?" he asked.

"Yes...it took longer than I planned but I booked out studio time to other artists when I wasn't using it..." Roger answered. "It was nice having that flexibility because normally you have to book ahead for studio time and if you aren't ready on a given day to record it can be a waste..." Graham appeared interested in this fact about the recording process.

"Did you find it hard to work without your former bandmates?" Graham questioned. "I'm sure writing and playing on your own was challenging..." he commented. Roger found this a good place to reveal something not everyone knew about his former band.

"To be honest no....I actually wrote most of the material for The Cross and often produced the demos to make the records before the band was involved...so I had a lot of experience working on my own...I can play most instruments you'd find on a rock record so this process wasn't new to me..." he explained. Graham's eyebrows raised hearing this.

"So I guess you could consider yourself a one man band then?" Graham replied and Roger laughed as he had an image of himself playing one of those contraptions that was part drums and other instruments strapped to it.

"I'm not heading out to do any street busking...but yes...I manage pretty well on my own!" Roger said with amusement. The audience laughed and Roger felt relaxed and was enjoying this interview for a change.

\-----------------------------

"This seems to be going well..." Freddie remarked as he glanced over and saw Brian burping Asha against his shoulder. They had decided to have dinner and watch Roger's big interview together. Freddie and Deacy weren't going out much since they were adjusting to being parents. Brian was more than happy to come over and spend the evening in their company. And he enjoyed helping with little Asha.

"Let's hope he just sticks to music questions..." Brian replied. Deacy sat between Brian and Freddie on the sofa and sipped a Sprite as they watched the live program. 

"I don't know...I kind of want him to ask Roger about that Parliament bill.." Deacy remarked. "It's big news and I would think they would want the opinion of someone like us..." he told them. "How we feel about getting the chance to marry legally..." 

"He does have a point..." Freddie responded. "It was the only thing people were talking about on the radio and television..." Freddie picked up his cup of tea. "A few reporters called asking for my comments regarding the announcement..." he revealed. Brian felt mixed about Roger being asked. Their conversation earlier that day had left him feeling that Roger wouldn't give them the answer they wanted. It hadn't been the answer he had hoped for. 

\-------------------------------

"Your first single that you released since going solo got you a number one!" Graham stated as they kept talking. "Do you feel you can top the album charts as well?" he questioned.

"I know this album is a real departure from what I did with The Cross but I personally feel it is my best work to date and it is more reflective of who I am as an artist...as a person...so I hope people will give it a chance..." he said honestly. "I would love to see it make the top ten..." he said with a charming smile and hoped it would get some people to give it a listen.

"You say this album is who you really are...I guess you didn't feel you could write about your 'real self' in The Cross?" Graham questioned. "Since you are the only member of that band to come out as gay, do you feel free now to express that part of yourself in your music?" Roger could see where this was going to go and tried to remember the wisdom Jim had bestowed on the phone earlier today. He also knew he had to tread carefully because he didn't want to alienate anyone who might like his music or be open to trying it. 

"Of course I feel I can express every facet of myself now that I'm not tied to writing for a group...that does include expressing things about my individual hopes and dreams and desires...and love..." he responded. Graham smiled hearing the last word.

"And speaking of love...I understand that congratulations are in order!" Graham exclaimed. "You are engaged to your boyfriend?" he asked. Roger knew that rumors had circulated about this and didn't see a point in denying it. 

"I am engaged to Brian May..." Roger confirmed with a bright smile. He heard a few cheers from the audience and felt heartened by it.

"I'm sure you heard the news today about the bill being introduced to allow for same sex civil unions...would you be getting married here in England if it passes?" Graham questioned. 

"I'd love to get married here...I live here and my life is here...so is Brian's...but I will admit I'm not very confident this bill will pass..." Roger said sincerely. "All the religious groups are opposed and quite a few of the more conservative political parties..." he pointed out.

"But a recent survey of UK residents indicated that public opinion on the issue has shifted...in your favor..." Graham countered. "There was an increase of 32% in those favoring legalized unions..." he noted as he checked a piece of paper in his lap. "To me it seems this bill does stand a better chance than it would have even a few years ago..." he suggested. "Do you think the recent onslaught of public figures coming out has helped normalize homosexuality for the public?" Graham asked him. 

"I believe so..." Roger answered. "As far as I know none of these artists have suffered career wise from going public and we have put a face to something that for a long time people didn't want to talk about..." he opined. "I wanted to be able to live an honest life and coming out made that easier for me..." Roger stated. "I hope that in my being open about this other people, from all walks of life, can be their true selves...and fall in love and be free to love their person in the public domain..." 

Roger was stunned when several people in the audience stood up and began clapping. A man shouted approval for his words and he was glad he had decided to speak on the issue.

"I see you've got a fan club going here tonight..." Graham commented as the audience calmed down. Roger smiled and waved to the cheerleaders. Seeing this display made him feel a little empowered.

"I think there are a lot of people out there who are okay with same sex couples and maybe if they contact their MP's and tell them how they prefer they vote, then this bill might pass..." Roger told him. Graham appeared pleased by his answer.

"And we shall end this conversation here folks...go out to your records shops and pick up Roger Taylor's new album...Happiness..." Graham advised as he held up a copy of the album for the camera. "And pick up your phone and call your MP and tell them to vote to pass the referendum!" Graham stated. "I'll be back tomorrow with my guest Michael York...until then goodnight!" he said and the credits began rolling as Graham reached over and shook Roger's hand.

"That was marvelous!" Graham said and smiled at him. "I don't generally express my own views on this program...but I hope things go your way Roger..." he confessed. "Good luck with the album and good luck with Brian..." he remarked. Roger smiled back and saw the audience members gathering for him to sign autographs. This had turned out to be a good night.

"Thank you Graham..."

\----------------------------------------

Brian was pretty sure he fell in love with Roger all over again watching him on the Graham Hewitt show. Any ill feelings he had about their conversation earlier in the day were gone as he watched Roger champion their rights on live television. Not only had he confirmed they were engaged but expressed his own desire to marry here at home. His words about being free to love openly hit Brian right in the heart and he was proud this man was the one he was marrying as the show ended.

"Roger may have changed some minds out there tonight..." Freddie stated as he turned off the television. Deacy took a sleeping Asha from Brian's arms and walked her over to her cot. 

"I think so..." Brian agreed proudly. "You heard the audience...they were cheering!" Brian pointed out. Freddie sighed with satisfaction as he sipped his tea.

"Maybe you should go on a few shows Freddie...and drum up some support..." Deacy suggested. Freddie appeared interested as he set his cup down. Brian thought it was a good idea.

"He's right!" Brian agreed. "It would only help the bill..." he commented. 

"Let me make a few calls and see what some people say..." Freddie answered. "There are some organized groups and I wouldn't want to step on their toes if they've made plans..." he informed them. The men nodded understanding. 

"That makes sense..." Brian told him. "I'm going to head home..." he announced. Freddie smirked at him.

"Are you off to reward your prince for his good deeds tonight?" Freddie teased and winked at Brian as Deacy giggled. Brian gave him a mischievous expression.

"I think I might find some ways to show my gratitude for his actions!" Brian said and winked back.

\--------------------------------------------

Roger couldn't ever remember being this happy and being this satisfied with another lover. And he was marrying this one. Whether the ceremony was at home or abroad, this one was for keeps. He reached up and ran his thumb over Brian's lips; feeling blissful at the moment. As Roger gazed into those warm chestnut eyes he remembered the first time he saw Brian. Saw that remarkable face and that gorgeous smile. The sound of his voice and how soft he looked despite his sharp features. He had been smitten. 

"You're so lovely..." Roger told his lover. "I love your face..." he said quietly as he ran his fingers over Brian's chin and cheek. Brian almost blushed from the adoration. He never grew tired of the affection. 

"You're not bad to look at either..." Brian teased and Roger grinned as he pulled Brian in for a kiss. They were both laying in bed and not wanting to get up. Roger didn't have any commitments until after lunch so he had turned off the ringer on the phone in the bedroom and they had made love again. Last night had been hot and passionate and Roger had Brian bent over the kitchen table. This morning had been easy and sweet and they had looked lovingly at each other as Brian took a turn on top. 

"What time is it?" Roger asked so he didn't have to move. Brian lifted up a bit and glanced at the clock. He frowned. Where did the time go? 

"It's already 10:30.." Brian groaned. Neither of them moved but watched as Jesus came walking in and jumped up on the bed. He went straight for a hand to get some attention.

"Hey puss..." Roger said sweetly as Jesus nuzzled his fingers. 

"You hungry?" Brian asked the cat. "I've not been up to feed you..." he told his feline. "Guess I should get around and feed you and him both..." Brian remarked as he slid out of bed and stretched. Roger turned and watched Brian slip on some pajama bottoms and Jesus jumped down to follow Brian out of the room. 

"What's for lunch?" Roger asked and Brian stopped and leaned against the doorframe. 

"I could make some omelets or there is some leftover pizza..." Brian answered. Roger had something else in mind. 

"Could I talk you into one of those lovely sausage and potato scrambles? Roger said and gave Brian a manipulative smile. 

"You could..." Brian said with a smirk. "Peppers and onions?" Brian asked. Roger looked pleased to have got what he wanted.

"Yes please!" he said and Brian disappeared down the hall. Roger pulled himself from the bed and put on a pair of joggers. His mouth almost drooling at the thought of his forthcoming meal. After using the bathroom he went to the living room to collect the clothes he and Brian had discarded the night before. The telephone rang. Roger yelled that he would answer it.

"Hello..."

"It's me darling and I am calling first of all to commend you on your interview last night. Bravo!" Freddie exclaimed. Roger felt proud.

"Thanks...I know Brian was proud of me..." Roger commented.

"And just how far did Brian go last night to show his appreciation to you?" Freddie questioned with heavy innuendo. Roger rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Roger told him and Freddie chuckled. 

"I'm not calling to get the 'blow by blow' from last night..." Freddie teased. "I'm calling because I have something important to ask of you..." he said in more serious tone. 

"Ask away..." Roger replied. 

"I was on the phone this morning with a few people...some from a gay rights group here in London and I also spoke with a few members of the illustrious press..." Freddie explained. Roger could only imagine the phone calls Freddie had received regarding news of the civil union bill. He had ignored his own business phone and answering machine for that reason. 

"And what did our friends in the media have to say?" Roger questioned. 

"I was surprised actually!" Freddie revealed. "Two of the calls were from tv producers who were asking if they could do a profile on me...and present our side of things to the public...show them that we aren't the type of people that the media and religious groups make us out to be..." he explained. Roger was surprised as well by this news. 

"That is unexpected...and what did you decide?" Roger asked him. 

"I told them I needed to think about it but after I spoke with some people with the rights group I think I should do it..." Freddie responded. "We need to give the public a better picture of our lives so they can see we aren't that different from them and want the same things in life..." Freddie said with conviction. Roger understood what he was saying.

"That's wonderful...I think it will help...good on you...." Roger replied and then wondered what Freddie's favor was he was calling about. "What is it you need from me?" he asked his friend.

"I agreed to do the profile for the BBC but ITV had contacted me as well and I don't think I should do both...so I was thinking that you could do a profile for them..." Freddie suggested. "I can present the story of someone who already got married abroad and has been married for some time...but you can present the story of someone wanting to get married so the public can see both sides..." It made sense and Roger felt like he should do his part. He had started a conversation on that show last night and he could keep the conversation going. He smiled.

"I would need to talk to Brian...but I think you can count me in..." Roger told him. 

"Brilliant!" Freddie replied and sounded elated. "I will have the woman who contacted me from ITV give you a call...I'll give her your business number..." Freddie advised. Roger was fine with that and would have a lot of questions before he agreed to a profile story. He had a question for Freddie right now.

"So are you going to talk about Asha in your interview?" Roger questioned. There had a been a few photographs taken of Freddie and Deacy with the pram walking in the park and there had been speculation from the press about who this baby was. Some had incorrectly reported it was Kash's baby. Freddie had not released a statement yet and Roger wondered what he would do about this.

"At first I thought I wouldn't..." Freddie answered. "But Deacy and I talked about it and her existence is going to get out at some point, so we might as well steer the conversation ourselves..." he explained. "Plus having a family may help some people see us as more traditional...just regular people...." Freddie commented. Roger wanted to laugh at that.

"Regular people don't coordinate their outfits with their spouse and have matching clothes custom made for their baby..." Roger pointed out. Freddie giggled in the phone.

"Maybe you and Brian could get some matching suits made before your interview..." Freddie suggested with amusement. 

"I'm going to hang up now!" Roger warned as Freddie kept laughing. 

"I'll call ITV back...talk to you later!" Freddie said as they both hung up.

Two Weeks Later

It felt odd to have a cameraman following his every move. Brian tried to look natural as the producer and interviewer stood and watched. Brian had been filmed around the house earlier as he did some housework and then in his darkroom printing some photos. The producer wanted some quick shots of him doing a variety of things he did in the course of a week in his life. He was even filmed feeding Jesus. The interviewer, Wendy Abbott, had already asked Brian some questions as he enlarged some prints and showed her how he decided to crop the photos. Now Brian was preparing dinner in the kitchen. Both Wendy and the producer, Martin, loved that he cooked. It was something people could relate to.

"So what are you making for dinner?" Wendy asked as she stood by Brian at the sink rinsing some pasta in a colander. 

"Lasagna..." Brian told her as he went to check on his meat sauce on the stovetop. 

"Have you always cooked?" Wendy asked. 

"Yes...but I'll admit it is nicer to cook for two..." Brian told her sincerely and Wendy smiled at him. 

"And what is Roger's favorite dish?" she asked. Brian grinned as he grabbed a pan to make the lasagna in.

"He loves chicken cacciatore..." Brian told her.

"And can you make that as well?" Wendy questioned. Brian nodded as he went to the refrigerator to get the Ricotta cheese.

"I can..." Brian confirmed. "When I met him he mentioned it being a favorite so I went to the library and found the recipe in a cookbook..." Brian explained. "It wasn't too complicated..." he remarked and Wendy found him charming. 

"What a romantic thing to do..." Wendy observed and Brian almost blushed as he organized the ingredients on the counter. He turned towards Wendy and smiled.

"He's worth it..." 

\---------------------------------

"This is where the nave used to be before we removed all the interior and renovated it for the studio..." Roger explained as he gestured at the recording booth. The film crew was downstairs now being shown around as Roger told them about converting the church into a studio and choosing to live upstairs. He tried to make it interesting. 

"And this is where you and Brian both recorded your records?" Wendy asked as Roger took a seat with her at the mixing board. 

"Brian worked at Abbey Road on his single and I did my entire album here..." Roger clarified.

"I know you produced your own record and have done some producing for other acts...why didn't you produce Brian's single?" Wendy asked him.

"Brian won the MTV contest and the prize already had the details for recording laid out...so it was set before he even won...he didn't have a choice as to who produced for him..." Roger explained as he tried to look at Wendy and not the camera and lights around them.

"And for the record...you didn't write the song or help him in any way with the contest..." Wendy questioned. There had been some speculation about this since Brian had walked from that nasty interview. Since ITV was the network on which that interview took place, Roger had asked that this matter be cleared up during the profile.

"Brian wrote that song completely on his own and I wasn't even aware of it until after he won...that is the truth..." Roger told her intently. "He didn't tell me about it because I was so focused on my album at the time..." he explained. 

"But you were supportive of him having his own music career?" Wendy then asked. 

"Of course!" Roger assured her. "Brian is great musician...he is a phenomenal guitar player and a good song writer...anything he wants to do in the music world is fine by me..." Roger clarified. "If he told me tomorrow he wanted to record again I would produce him in a heartbeat!" 

"But Brian walked away from it..." Wendy stated. Roger sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"The music business can be tough to handle...and Brian found dealing with everything that comes with being a recording artist wasn't something he wanted..." Roger said plainly. 

"And you are okay with that?" Wendy asked him. 

"I am fine with it...Brian wasn't a pop star when I met him and he isn't one now...and that is fine...I love him for whoever he wants to be..." Roger told her. Wendy grinned at him.

"And if all he wants to be is a homemaker? A husband?" Wendy asked. Roger smiled widely and laced his hands together behind his head. Feeling at ease with the question.

"Then I am the luckiest man on earth!" Roger replied and had a twinkle in his eye.

\-----------------------------

Wendy brought them together for a joint interview after filming them living their lives. She had captured Brian doing his individual things and Roger as well. The crew had shot them enjoying dinner together and relaxing in front of the tv. Wanting to show them doing ordinary things. There were plans tomorrow to film them visiting Freddie and Deacy and also shopping together. Being regular people. But today was finishing with the sit down together.

"As we sit down for this interview I want to start with congratulating you Roger...the charts were announced today and your album at is #9..." Wendy began. Roger smiled at the news.

"Thanks..." he said as he sat next to Brian on the sofa in their living room. Wendy had a chair pushed up next to them and the film crew had lit the room and were standing a few feet away.

"Can I ask you both why you agreed to do this interview with us?" Wendy asked the men. Some of the questions had been given to them earlier to think through so Roger told Brian he would start.

"A few reasons..." Roger answered. "With the bill recently proposed in Parliament to legalize same sex civil unions, we feel it is important to be a voice right now for those who want this passed into law..." he slid his hand into Brian's who felt relaxed about it after having spent a few days with the cameras hovering about. "Another is to show people that we are not much different from most couples out there...we live a life that is more similar that different from theirs..." Roger explained. Brian smiled at his choice of words. 

"Tell me what your relationship is like...what do you enjoy doing together?" Wendy asked. 

"Pretty ordinary things mostly..." Brian responded. "We love to dine out and enjoy going to the cinema...we spend a lot of time with our friends and try to see both our families when we get the chance..." 

"Speaking of families...both of your families obviously know about your relationship since it is public...were there any problems with your family accepting you as a couple? As gay men?" Wendy questioned.

"My parents knew about me long before it was public knowledge and it isn't an issue for them..." Roger quickly replied. "I have a sister and niece and we have a good relationship with them..." he added.

"And you Brian?" 

"My father passed away several years ago and my mother only found out about my being gay when I started dating Roger...but she has been supportive and so has the rest of my family..." he confirmed. 

"That's lovely..." Wendy responded. "Now oddly enough...both of your best friends began dating because you two met and now they are married...well their marriage isn't recognized under British law..." Wendy remarked. 

"That's right..." Roger confirmed. "They were married on an island in the Dutch Antilles...Mooi Island..." he explained. "It is currently the only country that permits same sex unions..." 

"And you attended their wedding?" she asked. Both men smiled and nodded.

"We did...we were their best men actually..." Brian confirmed. 

"Some people would say...just go there and get married...why do we need to permit these unions when you can go there?" Wendy proposed. Roger tried not to scowl too much at the statement.

"First off...not everyone can afford to fly halfway around the world to get married and having your friends and family join you is expensive and challenging...." Roger told her. "But most important is the fact that if two people are in love and want to commit to each other for the rest of their lives then they should be allowed to stand up in the local registry office, or chapel for that matter, and get married..." he stated. "And something else of great importance is having legal rights with your partner..." 

"Exactly!" Brian concurred. 

"Explain what you mean by legal rights..." Wendy requested.

"Since we cannot legally wed in this country our rights as a committed couple are non-existent..." Roger clarified. "If we want to buy anything together we have to set up some kind of business partnership to do it and if one of us gets ill there is no guarantee that the other can advocate for them in hospital...and that is wrong!" Roger said as he grew more impassioned.

"Most people don't know that...but is isn't fair that you can love someone and share your whole life with them and not having any rights as a partner should something happen..." Brian told her with conviction in his words.

"Well they will know now..." Wendy told them both. The producer prompted them to stop for a quick break and Wendy grinned at them as she leaned over and patted Brian on the arm.

"That was brilliant!" she said. "I think you two are doing something amazing here..." she remarked. "I hope the bill passes..." she confessed. 

"We do too..." both men said and turned and smiled warmly at each other. Knowing they were doing the right thing with the interview. Hoping it would make a difference.


End file.
